Une autre histoire
by Lycaonblanc
Summary: Le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort a choisi de ne pas attaquer qui que soit. A la place il a attendu quelques années et son attaque fut une attaque coordonnée. Mais son choix a permis à une autre histoire de se dérouler ... La voilà.
1. Chapter 1 : la Grande Attaque

Coucou, c'est ma première fic donc j'espère être à la hauteur. Bien entendu, les droits d'auteur ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une nuit d'halloween :

C'était une nuit comme les autres. Du moins au début. Et surtout pour les moldus. Mais dans le monde sorcier, le temps était à la guerre et on voyait peu de sorciers dehors. La terreur semblait régner en maître et les quelques personnes qui s'aventuraient étaient soit extrêmement fous ou inconscients, voire les deux. Cependant, cette nuit-là, il y eût beaucoup de monde dehors. Et pour cause : une attaque avait été prévu. Entre panique et ébullition, on sentait le stress monter plus la fin de la journée arrivait. C'était ce que l'on entendait dans les ruelles et les tavernes et autres lieux lugubres, mais personne n'aurait pu dire où quand et par qui cette attaque aurait-elle pu être commandité. Quoi que la majeure partie s'accordait à dire que les seuls capable d'une telle barbarie un soir d'halloween et capable de massacrer des personnes innocentes étaient les redoutables mangemorts.

C'était un bataillon de sorciers rallié à une cause plutôt funeste et qui prônait la suprématie des sorciers au sang pur (ou des dégénéré selon le point de vue). Ceux-là portaient la marque du seigneur des ténèbres : un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche de ces personnes permettait d'attester de leur appartenance à ce sorcier noir.

La situation était donc très tendue. On trouvait d'un côté les mangemorts et leur leader, lord voldemort et d'un autre quelques sorciers qui se rangeaient sous une bannière nommée l'ordre du phénix. Et au milieu de tout ça toute la population magique.

Ce n'était donc pas une très bonne nuit pour tout le monde. Et surtout pas pour Albus Dumbledore. En effet le chef et le plus puissant sorcier de ces dernières 50 années semblaient particulièrement las. Avec ses éternelles robes magenta et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, il observait de son bureau les étranges objets argentés qui sifflaient et tournaient dans tous les sens. Pas de doute que seul lui aurait pu comprendre la signification de ses objets si étranges. Perché sur son épaule, un magnifique oiseau rouge chantait une chanson lugubre. Oui, il ne valait mieux pas être Albus Dumbledore ce soir.

C'est alors qu'entra dans le petit bureau du professeur – car ce vieil homme n'était nul autre que le directeur de magie de poudlard – deux personnages. Un homme dans de grandes capes noires et des cheveux graisseux noirs ainsi qu'une femme d'un certain âge coiffé d'un chignon strict et de robes vert émeraude entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait appeler Albus ! Il est bien tard et les élèves …

Un geste de la main du professeur Dumbledore arrêta les paroles de la femme. L'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait attendre dans un état léthargique.

-Minerva … Je crois que ce soir nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail. Ecoute donc ce que Severus a à dire.

Les regards se braquèrent sur le dernier homme à n'avoir pas encore parlé dans la salle : Severus Rogue, professeur de potion depuis peu au collège de magie Poudlard.

-Je viens d'avoir les informations. Je ne pensais pas que …

Sa voix se brisa et repris après un temps de silence.

« -Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. » Le mouvement de tête du directeur le fit continuer. « Il a ordonné à tous ses mangemorts d'attaquer certaines places. Un groupe attaquera le ministère. Un autre un village. Encore un autre les Londubat. Malheureusement je ne sais pas où Lui ira. Personne ne le sait. Et surtout il ne m'a pas tenu au courant. L'attaque doit commencer à 9h. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre Albus … je ne suis plus dans ses faveurs et »

« -Se morfondre n'aidera pas Severus »

« -Pardon ! Mais, mais, depuis quand le savais-tu ? »

Un silence suivi la question. Et un soupir du directeur. Et puis plus rien si ce n'est le bruit étouffé d'un sanglot de la femme.

« -Allons Minerva, ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire et je suis sûr que nous pouvons y contribuer. » Un éclair blanc sortir du bout de bois que portait le directeur dans sa main droite. « Je viens d'envoyer un patronus messager à l'Ordre pour que chacun prenne des mesures de sécurité. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour agir. »

Un silence accompagna une fois de plus la déclaration du vieux professeur. Cette fois-ci la seule chose qui vint déranger ce silence angoissant fut l'horlogerie géante du collège qui sonnait.

9h. L'attaque avait commencé. Et personne ne sut à quel point un détail important venait de leur échapper. Un éclair plus tard et le phénix perché sur l'épaule du directeur disparu dans un flash éblouissant, avec lui, les trois personnes de la salle.

Au Manoir des *******

« -Mon Seigneur, je vous en prie, quels sont vos ord »

Le personnage agenouillé près d'un trône de marbre n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Un éclair vert avait traversé la salle et achevé sur le coup la mangemort. Dans l'immense salle où trônait un homme chauve aux yeux rouges et au teint blafard, toutes les personnes se raidirent. On trouvait des centaines de personnes agenouillés devant cet homme. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom levait sa baguette.

« -Personne ne parle. Tout le monde attend mon signal. A aucun prix vous n'enlèverez vos capuchons. Sinon tuez-vous »

L'angoisse qui régnait en maître dans l'immense salle du manoir augmenta encore plus si ce fut possible. Les yeux de tous rivé sur le cadavre d'un de leur camarade qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche.

« -Vous avez tous vos ordre. Bella, je n'accepterais pas d'échec de ta part. Tu m'entends. »

« Oui Maître »

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange s'éleva parmi les rangs. Elle tremblait. Mais personne n'aurai su dire de quoi. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était dérangée. Particulièrement plus que les autres et prompt à lever sa baguette très vite. On la savait en charge d'une opération mais personne ne sut laquelle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva tout d'un coup et un sourire vint gracier les traits de son visage déformé par le pouvoir. Au moment où il leva encore une fois sa baguette, tous les mangemorts en face de lui mirent leurs capuchon noir, et quelques secondes plus tard, 9h sonna et tous disparurent en transplanant.

L'attaque commençait et déjà dans toute l'Angleterre des éclairs traversaient le ciel. Dans le manoir, seul le cadavre d'un sorcier inconnu gisait au sol. Un serpent glissa et il avait faim.

Ministère de la magie :

« - Ah parfait ! Potter, Black avec moi »

Une voix rêche s'éleva de la salle des cheminées du Ministère. Un homme avec une jambe de bois et beaucoup plus de cicatrices que ne devrait avoir un homme se planta devant deux autres hommes, en uniformes bleu marine. Les deux hommes, Potter et Black, se turent et rigolèrent une autre fois. De toute évidence au grognement que poussa l'homme qui les avait interpellés, personne ne pouvait comprendre leur blague. Ces deux hommes étaient bien dans une autre réalité.

« -Pas le temps de rigoler bande de veracrasses. Je vais à la chasse aux mangemorts, ça va grouiller les rues ce soir alors »

« Vigilance constante » dirent en chœur les deux autres hommes en rigolant une fois de plus. Et puis ils se turent. « On est avec toi Maugrey, dit l'homme aux lunettes »

« T'as pas le choix Potter. Black pas un mot. Tous les Aurors sont réquisitionné. Ce soir va être un massacre alors surtout pas de fausses notes. Sinon c'est la mort. »

« Oui, oui, on a compris mais on est toujours sérieux au travail tu le sais bien. » le deuxième homme parla.

Un regard particulièrement lourd de sens arrêta tout de suite à l'homme de parler. Oui, Sirius Black ne voulait pas affronter cet homme en face de lui. Il se pencha tout de même vers son ami, James Potter.

« -Tu crois qu'il nous en veut pour le Polynectar ? »

« Je crois pas qu'il sache que c'était nous »

Les deux hommes suivirent Maugrey Fol-Œil à travers les salles du ministère et arrivèrent devant une porte. Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers qui semblaient mener vers la sortie du bâtiment.

« -Pas si sûr. Il m'a mis direct en entraînement intensif pendant 2 semaines »

« En même temps c'est toi qui lui a donné la potion »

« Nan mais il l'a bu tout seul aussi. Et puis comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il allait prendre l'apparence de Servilus. D'ailleurs t'as fait comment pour te procurer de ses cheveux. Perso, je me serais pas risqué à mettre ma main près de sa tête. Bonjour l'odeur après. Elle est pas en train de pourir d'ailleurs ? »

« Nan j'ai mus des gants » le sourire qui passa sur le visage des deux Aurors n'échappa à personne.

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Abrutis ! Vous voulez mourir ou bien !? Et j'ai très bien entendu votre petite conversation. Maintenant stop les bavardages et on prend le portoloin. Vite ! Allez ! »

« -Il va où ? »

« Pas ici ! Allez, du nerf, on bouge ! »

Alors que les trois hommes couraient dans les couloirs du ministère ils virent une forme argentée se diriger vers eux. Une voix en sortis : Ils arrivent. Tout prêt à tenir un assaut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois hommes prirent un portoloin et manquèrent de se faire tuer par des éclairs verts qui traversaient le Ministère. En effet les Mangemorts venaient d'arriver sur place. Il était 9h01.

Résidence Londubat

C'est sur un chemin poussiéreux qu'atterrirent les trois Aurors qui avaient pris le portoloin. Ils étaient armés de leurs baguette magique et à l'affut de tout bruit.

« -On vient faire quoi là ? »

« -Les Londubat. On les met à l'abri et on pétrifie tous les mangemorts. Si on peut »

Les trois hommes s'élancèrent sur le chemin qui menait à un manoir.

« -Ils sont peut-être déjà là alors on fait bien attention. »

En effet, alors que le manoir était bien en vue, des bruits secs de transplanage se firent entendre. Les trois s'arrêtèrent et James montra huit de ses doigts. Le message était passé. Les mangemorts sont huit. Ils viennent d'arriver et le Gardien du Secret des Londubat est soit mort soit un mangemort.

James s'infiltra alors tout doucement vers le portail et il sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fit signe a ses partenaires qu'il allait entrer sur dans le manoir. Après tout il en connaissait très bien les passages secrets.

Sirius, lui attendit sur le côté avec Fol-Œil, un sortilège de Désillusion déjà actif.

La bataille fut terrible. Les huit mangemorts s'acharnèrent sur les protections du manoir tandis que Sirius et Maugrey attendait le message de James qui ne venait pas. C'est alors qu'ils se décidèrent à agir. Mais dès lors que le premier sortilège sortit de la baguette de Maugrey, les huit mangemorts se concentrèrent directement sur lui. Sirius les prit à revers et lança des sortilèges dans tous les sens. De droite à gauche des fuseaux de toutes les couleurs partaient. On voyait beaucoup de sorts verts traverser l'air mais aucun ne semblaient trouver leur cible. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le combat s'enchainait, des mangemorts partaient. Il était évident que les deux Aurors n'étaient pas leur cible. Les sorts de protection du Manoir venaient de tomber et ils en profitaient pour achever leur mission.

« -Oh non tu ne t'échapperas pas ! » Maugrey lança un sortilège rouge sombre vers le mangemort le plus éloigné de lui qui courait en direction du manoir des Londubat. Il tomba net et ne releva pas. Deux autres tombèrent sous les coups de Sirius. Un autre mangemort périt suite aux sorts d'un de ses alliés qui manifestement ne visait pas très bien.

Il n'en restait donc plus que quatre. Malheureusement les deux Aurors commençaient à faiblir.

« -Sectumsempra »

Le sort toucha Maugrey à l'œil gauche. Il cria puis lança un sort jaune qui pétrifia immédiatement le mangemort. Sirius lança des sorts de protection mais ne parvint qu'à retarder l'inévitable. Maugrey était touché et il ne ferait pas le poids face à trois mangemorts visiblement entraîné. Sirius fut touché par un sort et ne bougea plus.

« -NOOON ! Patmol ! » Un éclair orange fendit l'air et acheva le mangemort qui avait touché Sirius. James et Franc venait de leur côté. Ils avaient l'air visiblement mal en point. Mais les renforts permirent de se débarrasser des deux derniers mangemorts.

« -Vite, il faut qu'on les emmène à l'intérieur. Cria Franc Londubat. Ce dernier saignait du nez et avait un bras tordu dans un sens imprévu. James, lui n'avait que quelques coupures mais son visage était grave et regardait le corps de son ami.

« -Allez viens tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu »

Ils lévitèrent les corps des deux Aurors et les amenèrent dans le manoir. Là-bas les attendait Augusta Londubat, la mère de Franc, vêtu de son éternel chapeau vautour. Elle semblait très énervée.

« -Non mais vous rendez vous compte ! Dans mon manoir ! Et par mon gardien du secret ! Mais quand je mettrais la main sur cet abominable petit serpent, je lui montrerai de quel bois je me chauffe. L'ignoble petit rat ! » La mère de Franc continua sur une lancée d'insultes plutôt improbables et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vu l'état des personnes qui entrait dans la salle.

« -Eh bien on s'est bien fait amoché. »

D'un signe de tête impérial et d'un coup de baguette magique des potions flottèrent vers elle et se positionnèrent sur la table juste à côté.

« Sirius n'est que pétrifié, James. Il va bien. Juste un Ennervate et il sera remis. Par contre pour Maugrey … »

« Un œil magique lui suffira, j'en ai un dans la commode »

Le regard de James et de Franc se portèrent sur celle de la vieille sorcière.

« -Mon grand-père l'a laissé avant de mourir. Mais c'était il y a fort longtemps »

Elle s'en alla et laissa les deux autres hommes perplexes.

« Elle est pleine de ressources ta mère dis-moi »

« … Qui garde un œil magique dans sa commode de toute manière ? »

« Ta mère » répondit un James amusé, « allez Sirius, debout vieux chien »

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et baguette levée.

« Ah c'est toi Cornedrue … Franc. Hou, le vieux il va pas bien. »

« Juste un œil en moins quoi »

Quelques moments plus tard alors que Maugrey récupérait dans une pièce adjacente, Sirius, James, Franc et Augusta discutaient des événements qui venaient de se passer.

« Ils sont venus d'un coup. A 9h, ils étaient dehors et Bellatrix s'est infiltrée dans le manoir juste avant. Elle nous a trouvé, moi Alice et Neville dans la salle de la cheminée. Heureusement que Maman était là. Elle a réussi à toucher Bellatrix et la ralentir juste assez pour qu'Alice et Neville s'échappe en Portoloin dans un lieu sûr. D'ailleurs Alice devrait revenir d'ici peu. Elle dépose Neville et revient avec un peu de renfort, Franc marqua une pause, Et puis Bellatrix n'était pas seule, il y avait Rodolphus aussi. Je l'ai engagé dans un duel mais c'était très mal parti. Je pense qu'il allait m'achever lorsque James est arrivé. Il l'a mis en déroute et il est partit illico. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« -Oui Bellatrix a fait la même chose, s'insurgea Mme Londubat. Elle est partie comme une voleuse dès qu'elle s'est rendue compte que Neville n'était plus là. »

« -Neville ? Quel rapport ? »

« -La prophétie Patmol »

Un silence s'installa quand tout à coup la cheminée s'alluma d'un feu vert. Quatre baguettes accueillirent les nouveaux venus. C'était Alice Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall.

Les nouvelles se répandirent très vite. Les attaques des mangemorts avaient surgis dans tous les plus grands endroits d'Angleterre, tous, sauf Poudlard. En effet le Chemin de Traverse fut pris d'assaut par un gros groupe de mangemorts (une vingtaine). La panique en avait résulté. Gringotts avait fermé ses portes et les magasins de l'allée étaient définitivement détruis. Les victimes se comptaient par dizaines. De nombreux gobelins et de sorciers gisaient et on comptait encore les disparus. Sur place se trouvaient quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix (Fabian et Gideon Prewett notamment). Les mangemorts, eux, avaient été mis en déroute par les forces du ministère et de l'Ordre.

De même que le ministère avait été attaqué. Il cependant tenu debout. Chose étonnante on ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Première ministre se joigne au combat elle-même et détruise littéralement les mangemorts. Les dégâts étaient cependant non négligeables. Des villages sorciers avaient aussi été pris d'assaut mais les défenses mis en place par les familles résistantes avait permirent d'éviter les gros dégâts.

Dans la salle du manoir Londubat, de nombreuses personnes de l'Ordre débarquaient. Tous avaient leurs mots à dire et tous racontaient la même chose. Les sorciers de Voldemort avaient frappé mais il semblait que peu aient réussi à parvenir à leur but. En effet, outre le nombre de mangemort qui s'étaient donné la mort, visiblement sur ordre de leur maître, beaucoup avait également fuit. Du moins c'était ce que l'on pensait. Visiblement, aucun monument n'était tombé entre les mains des mangemorts. Les pertes humaines étaient néanmoins lourdes.

Mais une seule pensée régnait en maître : si tous les mangemorts avaient fait le déplacement, mais alors ou donc se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Personne ne put répondre à la question. 22h30 sonna chez les Londubat et tous les membres de l'Ordre revinrent chez eux pour se soigner. Ce soir avait été terrible. Ce soir avait été sanglant. Mais ce soir n'était pas fini.

Le repaire des Londubat

Alfred Popourri était un vieil homme. Il avait eu une carrière très florissante dans le ministère et il était aujourd'hui en retraite magique. Il restait néanmoins un très bon sorcier et avait encore un très bon coup de baguette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand de la cheminée, s'élevèrent des flammes vertes. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette et se retrouva face à face avec Alice Londubat et son fils de cinq ans Neville. Cette dernière ressortait visiblement d'un combat acharnée.

« Mangemorts au manoir. D'après les rires de la vieille folle je dirai que Bellatrix Lestrange menait l'attaque. Pas sure cependant. Ils avaient tous gardé leur capuchon »

D'un signe de la main Alfred fit apparaitre de quoi soigner Alice et prit le petit Neville avec lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher alors. Je garde Neville. Va aider les autres »

Et c'est ce qu'Alice fit immédiatement après avoir embrassé son fils et l'avoir endormi. Quand 22h sonna, Alfred se posa des questions. Alice n'était toujours pas revenue alors qu'elle était partie depuis 40 minutes déjà. Mais le vieux sorcier refusa de penser au pire.

« C'est une sorcière forte » pensa-t-il « elle sait se débrouiller mieux que quiconque »

Il partit en direction de la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Il regarda par la fenêtre le ciel d'Angleterre. Ce dernier était parcheminé d'éclairs et nuages gris. Il allait pleuvoir dans peu de temps.

« Quel temps pourri. Et dire que le monde sorcier se bat »

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Alfred descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers la cave quand il entendit des coups sur sa porte.

« Papa ! Ouvre, c'est moi ! »

Soupirant en pensant que son fils avait encore une fois perdu ses clés, il se réjouit néanmoins du fait qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il vint donc à la porte non sans ronchonner.

« T'aurais pu faire attention et garder tes clés magi »

Comme de nombreux sorciers cette nuit-là, Alfred ne finit pas sa phrase. Lord Voldemort venait de faire son apparition.

Un sourire détendit son visage monstrueux.

« -Parfait Bella, parfait »

Lentement il lança un homenum revelio. Ce dernier sort lui indiqua la présence de l'enfant qu'il cherchait. Son sourire s'étendit encore plus. Toujours avec plus de lenteur, comme s'il marchait vers un enterrement d'un proche, il monta les escaliers de la demeure de Popourri.

« Bien maigre pour une maison de Sang pur comme les Popourri. Les traîtres à leur sang n'ont plus leur place dans cette société » pensa amèrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, il arriva à la porte de la chambre du garçon. Les yeux de Voldemort se firent encore plus perçants. _Il dort_.

Voldemort s'avança alors lentement vers la poignée, la tourna et marcha tout droit vers le lit du garçon qui devait le détruire. Il eût un rire amer. Voilà que l'arme la plus puissante de Dumbledore venait de tomber sous ses yeux, sans défenses. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sanglant, comme toujours lorsqu'il était excité. Il allait gagner. Plus personne ne serait sur sa route. Sa prochaine étape serait Poudlard et après il aurait gagné. Il aurait brisé tout le monde. Il leva sa baguette magique et la mise a bout portant, sur le front de Neville.

« - _Avada Kedavra_ »

Le sort rebondit, mais ça Lord Voldemort ne le sut jamais. Cette nuit, il fut pris à son propre piège et son âme se dispersa. Seules les robes de Voldemort restèrent sur le sol, seule témoin de la présence du mage noir. Et la cicatrice de Neville en forme d'éclair toujours en train de dormir.

C'est comme ça qu'Alice et Franc retrouvèrent le fils.

Goddric's Hollow

Le son de transplanage se fit entendre dans le village sorcier. James, Sirius et Remus revenait de la réunion de l'ordre un peu déboussolé. Ils se dirigeaient tout trois vers la demeure des Potter.

« Le village ne semble pas avoir subi d'attaque » remarqua Remus

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Heureusement, de toute manière Lily les aurait tous réduit en charpie »

Un sourire monta sur les lèvres de nos trois hommes. Enfin, au bout d'une allée, ils virent le cottage des Potter.

« On rentre enfin à la maison » dit James. En ouvrant la porte, il fut renversé par quelque chose.

« Ouch ! T'en as de la force Junior » plaisanta Sirius. Pour toute réponse, la chose qui avait attaqué James releva la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tonton ! Tu vas bien »

« Evidemment que je vais bien. Je suis le meilleur ! »

Lily arriva tout d'un coup

« Harry James Potter ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'aller te coucher ! »

Un silence gêné accompagna ses paroles. Il fut pourtant vite repris par des rires. En effet tous rigolaient, sauf Lily bien sûr.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle et toi vilain garnement, au lit ! »

« Oui maman … Pa, tu viendras me dire bonne nuit ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Et sur ce le petit Harry monta dans sa chambre.

« Tu as une trop mauvaise influence sur lui Sirius »

« Moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi pas James ?! C'est injuste là »

Une baguette vint rencontrer le nez du pauvre Sirius qui essayait de se cacher derrière James.

« Oui. D'accord. C'est ma faute. J'avoue tout je suis terriblement désolée pour tes cheveux roses »

« Quoi ! Cheveux roses ? »

Le sourire des trois Maraudeurs leur indiqua tout ce qu'elle voulut.

« Je vous jure, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins immatures. Et ingrats. »

« Mais Lily chérie ce n'est pas nous … »

« … Ton fils est un petit monstre James. »

Trois rires suivirent cette remarque.

« Je te ferai signaler qu'il a réussi à refaire la déco de sa chambre. Avec les couleurs de Gryffondor »

« Evidemment. Mon champion sera un lion plus tard ! »

« Il a transfiguré le tapis bleu en un lion qui rugit et mange sa peluche rat »

« C'est un surdoué ! » s'exclama Sirius, « Déjà cinq ans et il comprend les lois de la magie ! »

« … »

« … »

« Vous lui avez appris à faire ça, nan ? »

« …, vois ça du bon côté Lily chérie, il sait faire un peu de métamorphose avancée »

« James ! Il a peine cinq ans. Entre ça et le balais-jouet … Il a failli tuer le chat d'une crise cardiaque. Quand il est entré dans sa chambre, le lion a rugit. J'ai cru qu'on allait le perdre »

« Tu te soucis plus du chat que de Harry ! C'est un drame ! »

« Ciel, je défaille ! »

« Diantre ! »

« Ah Morgana ! De quel »

« Ça suffit ! », Lily stoppa James et Sirius, « Il le fait exprès. Ca l'amuse de faire peur au chat»

« Moi aussi ! Il prend un peu d'avance. Dans quelques années, il fera aussi peur à Minnie.»

Finalement les adultes posèrent leurs affaires et racontèrent tout à Lily – dont les cheveux avaient repris une teinte normale. La salle résonna de silence après les nouvelles qu'apportaient les Maraudeurs.

BOOM !

« Ça venait de la chambre des enfants. Vite ! »

« C'est pas moi maman j'te le jure. C'est Maureen ! » Dénonça un Harry tout rouge d'excitation.

En effet Maureen Potter était la cadette de Harry – d'un an seulement- et elle venait de faire sauter la porte de la chambre.

« Elle voulait sortir » annonça Harry malicieusement.

Sirius et James derrière se tapèrent dans la main

« C'est bien un fils de Maraudeur ! C'est mon filleul »

« Bien joué fiston »

Le regard de Lily les arrêta tout de suite.

Après un bon sermon, les quatre adultes redescendirent vers le salon.

Alors que les évènements commençaient à se tasser, et qu'ils allaient se coucher, un pétard résonnât dehors.

« Ce n'est pas un feu d'artifice. Il se passe quelque chose dehors. » Vite Sirius, les enfants en sécurité d'abord »

Mais ce fut peine perdu, la porte fut arraché de ses gonds par des mangemorts. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait un mangemort plus petit que les autres

« Je suis désolé Cornedrue »

« Queudver »

« SALE TRAÎTRE ! » hurla Sirius

La bataille commença et très vite ce fut une course contre la montre pour sauver ou tuer les enfants. Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens et les aptitudes en charmes de Lily s'avérèrent très efficaces. Mais les mangemorts étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

« Vite à l'étage j'ai un portoloin avec moi » cria Lily

Cependant le bruit avait réveillé les deux enfants Potter. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre quand la porte fut défoncée. Un mangemort rentra et pointa sa baguette sur les enfants. Maureen pleura de toutes ses forces et Harry essaya d'attaquer les jambes du mangemort. Mais plus vite que l'éclair du mangemort, James arriva et attrapa ses deux enfants. Il disparut avec Sirius, Lily et un Remus bien mal en point.

A son arrivé, c'est-à-dire à Poudlard, James remarqua plusieurs choses. D'abord, la grande salle de Poudlard était occupée par les élèves. Ceux-ci les regardaient bien curieusement d'ailleurs. Ensuite, Remus était étalé au sol et Maureen était dans les bras de Lily. Enfin le bras tenant son fils semblait très léger. Ce fut le cri de désarroi que poussa Lily qui l'obligea à regarder en face la réalité. Harry n'était plus là. De la chemise que James avait tenue, il ne restait qu'un morceau de tissu ensanglanté. La panique et le désespoir se mélangèrent aux larmes et à la rage la plus extrême qu'on ait jamais vu chez James Potter. Sirius était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Les vitres de la Grande Salle de Poudlard explosèrent.

Dans un village sorcier :

Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre et puis plus rien. L'enfant se releva au milieu des gravats et entendit du bruit.

« Vite ! Ça venait d'en haut ! »

L'enfant se rendit très vite de quelques petites choses. 1, des gens étaient rentré dans sa maison, 2, sa famille n'était pas là – peut être en bas encore en train de se battre, 3, il fallait qu'il parte d'ici le plus vite possible en restant caché. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il prit cependant le soin de prendre une baguette magique qui gisait au sol sans propriétaire. Sans doute qu'elle pourrait bien servir.

Les bruits qui venaient du bas devenaient de plus en plus forts, la lutte s'intensifiait, il le sentait. Alors il fit la première chose censée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il sauta par la fenêtre. En y repensant, il se fit la réflexion que c'était bien stupide parce que maintenant il avait plutôt mal aux jambes. Le choc lui avait engourdi les pieds surtout. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se rappelait vaguement que son père lui avait dit qu'en cas de danger il fallait à tout prix se cacher et se fondre dans la masse quand on était pris en poursuite. Or, il lui semblait tout à fait correct de partir se cacher. Il courut donc dans les rues en se frayant un passage et en évitant les traits que les sorts des sorciers faisaient. Il évita notamment beaucoup de maléfices verts. Il fut cependant repérer par deux mangemorts.

« Regarde-moi ça ! Un petit bout de chou sans ses parents ! »

« Il court pas très vite dis-moi »

« Proie facile et amusante, on y va McNair »

Rapidement il y eut une chasse à l'homme. L'enfant se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout de chance. Il essaya néanmoins d'échapper coûte que coûte à ses détracteurs. Il s'engagea dans une allée et il vit un sorcier mort aux yeux ouvert. Il réprima un sanglot et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

« Allez montre toi morveux »

« Il ressemble à quoi déjà ? On dirait qu'il change la couleur de ses cheveux quand il veut »

« Un enfant métamorphage … c'est bien rare … on le ramène au manoir, il est bien trop précieux »

En entendant ces paroles, l'enfant fut pris de panique, il se dégagea de sa cachette et courut vers la sortie du village. Il défonça une porte de maison et prit le premier balais qu'il vit et s'envola vers la falaise. Du moins, il pensait que là-bas il pourrait trouver de l'aide. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Très vite, dans les airs il rencontra les tirs des mangemorts et pu découvrir avec joie un mini bataillon de sorciers en capuchon noir vers la côte.

« Pas mes amis ceux-là » se dit l'enfant.

Ce fut probablement sa dernière pensée. Il fut touché par le sortilège de McNair et tomba raide vers le sol. Il s'écrasa et sentit vaguement son crâne heurter la roche. Avant de fermer ses yeux une dernière fois, il vit l'ombre de trois mangemorts s'avancer avec des sourires sadiques. Etrangement, l'enfant métamorphe choisi pour dernière forme la même que celle du sorcier mort de la ruelle. Ce fut sa dernière expression aussi.

Dans un autre village sorcier :

Bellatrix Lestrange fulminait. Alors qu'elle avait réussi sa mission – amener le petit Londubat chez Popourri – et détruire au passage des villages sorciers à droite à gauche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de rage. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur les renégats de sa famille. Entre sa sœur et son cousin bon à rien, elle avait l'impression d'être une disgrâce. Après avoir lancé un autre Impardonnable dont elle avait le secret, la mangemort sentit sa peau se glacer et son tatouage la lancer. Elle cria encore plus de rage parce qu'elle mieux que quiconque comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Son Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de mourir. Vaincu. Par un simple gamin.

Oui Bellatrix était véritablement écumante de rage. Elle rappela immédiatement à l'ordre les autres mangemorts et tua ceux qui ne l'écoutaient pas. Du coin de l'œil elle vit des gamins courir et essayer de s'échapper. Elle les tua.

Alors qu'elle revenait au manoir du Lord, tous les mangemorts transplanèrent avec elle. Outre le cadavre du mangemort à moitié mangé par le serpent de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix se mit à faire les cents pas. Avec l'aide des fortes têtes du « conseil des mangemorts » on se mit en accord pour attendre le terrible retour du seigneur des Ténèbres. Or tous savaient pertinemment que ce soir il ne reviendrait pas.

Oui cette soirée d'Halloween fut terrible.

1985 fut une date clé de la guerre entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2 : se souvenir et continuer

Coucou, je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre.

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et je vais tenter de répondre aux questions.

D'abord c'est normale que le premier chapitre soit un peu embrouillé. Par contre, je tiens à préciser que Lily n'est pas Ministre de la Magie ... désolée.

Sinon, je tiens à préciser avant de provoquer un tsunami, Harry n'est pas mort. J'en reparlerai plus tard (vraiment plus tard). J'ai tout un scénario dans la tête, j'essayerai de suivre le fil conducteur le plus possible.

Et j'écris l'histoire a fur et à mesure donc les idées apparaissent et disparaissent assez vite. Je sais que je me lance dans un projet assez gros mais j'ai bon espoir de parvenir au bout un de ces quatre.

Le chapitre devrait éclairer un peu les choses. Sur ce je vous laisse le lire.

P.S : je suis aussi désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 revenir à la normale

Les jours qui suivirent la grande attaque furent catastrophiques. Minerva McGonagall se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir des essais de métamorphose à corriger. Cela l'empêchait de penser aux derniers événements.

En effet, tout le château était en ébullition. Et il y avait de quoi ! Lord Voldemort, le grand mage noir avait enfin été terrassé, et par un enfant de cinq ans qui plus est ! Neville Londubat, le Survivant. Personne ne savait comment un enfant avait réussi l'exploit de parvenir à renvoyer un sortilège de la mort vers son expéditeur. C'était du jamais vu.

C'est Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui lui confirma les nouvelles. Les parents du jeune Neville, ayant survécu à l'attaque de leur manoir par un coup de chance, avaient retrouvé leur fils dans la maison de popourri. Ce dernier était mort et près du lit du petit Neville gisaient les robes du mage noir le plus effrayant d'Angleterre. C'était un miracle vraiment. Seulement c'était peut-être la seule bonne nouvelle. Dans cette grande attaque, périrent des centaines de sorciers et encore plus étaient porté disparu. Des élèves de Poudlard étaient devenus orphelins du jour au lendemain, beaucoup perdirent au moins un membre de leur famille.

Pas un seul ne sortit du château.

En effet Poudlard était considéré comme le château le plus sécurisé au monde. Les familles des élèves avaient explicitement demandé à ce que les enfants ne sortent pas. Ce fut évidemment le cas.

La société anglaise fut très chamboulée par cette attaque de grande envergure. Déjà on attrapait des mangemorts dans tout le pays et les cellules d'azkaban commençaient à se remplir. Parmi tous ceux qui furent envoyé à azkaban, on ne retrouva pas les Lestrange ou les Malefoy. Non ces familles avaient dit être sous imperius ... Elles s'en étaient sortis avec un peu d'argent ... De l'argent

C'était aberrant mais ce fut malheureusement ce qui les sauva. Les deux familles se retirèrent des journaux publics pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Oui ... Cela avait fait un choc à tout le monde : les lestrange avaient un fils âgé de quatre ou cinq ans. On avait déjà entendu Walbruga Black proclamer que ce fils serait l'héritier Black et désavouer son fils restant Sirius Black. Bien entendu jamais cela ne se fit. Pour autant que le fils Lestrange ait du sang Black dans les veines, il restait un Lestrange avant tout. La même chose valait pour le fils des Malefoy.

En parlant de Sirius, ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas remis de la grande attaque. Il semblait resté dans un état de choc. La disparition de Harry Potter, son filleul et le fils aîné des Potter fut un coup terrible. Lorsqu'il revint sur les lieux avec James et Lily, le spectacle qui les accueilli fut des plus funestes : ne restait de la maison accueillante des Potter qu'un tas de cendre avec le corps d'un enfant. Des centaines d'autres corps gisaient sur le sol de Goddric's Hollow mais Sirius ne se rappelait que de celui qu'il avait trouvé près de la maison de James. Sans aucun doutes, le corps de Harry bien qu'il fut impossible de reconnaître l'identité même du corps. L'incendie avait tout ravagé.  
De mémoire, le massacre de Goddric's Hollow fut un des plus meurtriers.

Néanmoins de nombreuses personnes restaient à l'hôpital. St-mangouste était plein à craquer et les familles sorcières se bousculaient à l'intérieur.

Le professeur McGonagall referma d'un coup son tiroir, refusant de penser aux horreurs. Oh comme elle savait que les prochains jours seraient encore terribles. La véritable seule consolation était de se dire que la guerre était finie, ou plutôt mise de côté. Elle se doutait bien que le combat n'était pas fini. Oui. Et Dumbledore le savait aussi. Seuls les plus fous et malheureux se disaient que c'était fini

La vieille sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. De là elle y vit les étudiants de Poudlard. De toute évidence, les plus âgés se rendaient bien compte qu'en dehors des murs du château, le monde sorcier se remettait bien mal sur ses pieds.

Avec un soupir de frustration McGonagall sortit de la salle de métamorphose ou elle s'était assise pour corriger les copies des élèves. A grands pas, elle tourna à droite et pris l'allée centrale. Arrivée dans une cours intérieure, la sorcière ignora les murmures des élèves et se posta devant la statue d'une gargouille. Apres que cette dernière ait bien daigné ouvrir le passage pour le professeur à grand renfort d'insultes ("non mais de quel droit je devrais écouter une sorcière qui me réveille le jour !"), McGonagall monta les escaliers et se trouva devant une porte.

La porte du directeur de Poudlard était entrouverte et laissait passer une fine lumière.  
"- entrez professeur, je vous en prie"

"Albus"  
La sorcière se dirigea vers un des fauteuils en Chintz et s'asseya. Finalement, comme le directeur ne semblait pas préoccupé par le silence, McGonagall fit le premier pas :

"-Des nouvelles ?"

Le triste regard de Dumbledore lui répondit.

"- Malheureusement je crains bien que non. Voldemort (au nom, McGonagall tressaillit sur sa chaise tandis qu'un éclair d'amusement passa fugacement dans les yeux du vieux directeur) s'est bien volatilisé. Oh je crois surtout qu'il se cache parce qu'il est trop faible maintenant mais je doute bien qu'il soit définitivement mort.

"Et pour le reste ? Surement vous ne pensez pas qu'il sera seul ! Ses fidèles mangemorts viendront vers lui dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion !"

"C'est bien sur ça que je compte. Dès lors que les familles mangemorts ou du moins qui se sont ralliées à sa cause feront le premier pas vers Lui, je le saurai. J'ai mis en place toutes les dispositions possibles même si, je dois bien le dire, le fait que certaines familles soient toujours libres me dépasse et me désole grandement. Je ne peux rien faire Minerva ... Seul le temps nous dira que faire. En attendant il est d'une importance vitale que Neville Londubat reste protégé dans sa famille à l'abri du regard des autres.  
"- oui Alice et Franc sont retournés en semi cachette. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre."  
Le geste de la tête de Dumbledore lui affirma ses croyances.

Albus Dumbledore se leva alors et d'un geste de baguette ouvrit un tiroir. De celui ci flotta une pensine - une sorte de plateau où les mémoires du professeur étaient conservées -.

"Espérons que la suite soit plus joyeuse Minerva. Parce que c'est absolument tout ce qu'il nous reste."

Un filament argenté sortit de la tête du professeur Dumbledore et vint délicatement se poser dans la pensine. Alors que Minerva McGonagall allait sortir du bureau, elle s'aperçut que le fragment de mémoire qu'Albus avait laissé dans sa pensine n'était autre que les procès des Lestrange.  
Elle s'en alla avec un autre soupir et une fois sortit des couloirs du château, elle regarda vers le ciel  
"Oui, l'avenir reste sombre"

12 Grimmauld Square

Sirius Black était un homme d'ordinaire joyeux et très souriant. Il pouvait tout transformer en blague. Mais surtout, jamais il n'avait baissé les bras. Dans son regard on avait toujours pu deviner et distinguer sa volonté de fer. Il ne rechignait à rien et faisait les blagues les plus stupides qui soient. Souvent, il était aidé par son meilleur ami James Potter. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre depuis que Sirius avait quitté la maison familiale des Black et n'était jamais revenu. Or ce matin-là, Sirius Black n'était pas accompagné par James et se retrouvait devant sa maison d'enfance. Aucune joie ne sortait de ses yeux d'habitude si rigoleurs. Non, aujourd'hui Sirius Black était de sombre humeur.

Il venait de rendre visite à sa chère mère (qui lui avait encore une fois crié dessus pour être simplement là) au sujet d'une réunion de famille. Il avait immédiatement refusé et s'était empressé de partir fissa.

Il sortit de la maison et descendit les escaliers. Il observa les alentours et sortit de sa poche une cigarette. C'était là un geste bien curieux : Sirius Black n'avait jamais fumé, l'odeur lui rappelant trop sa maison d'enfance. Mais la raison était bien simple. Habillé de noir, il se rendit (en transplanant s'il vous plait) vers le cimetière de Goddric's Hollow.

Il y trouva tous ses amis, sauf Peter - le pauvre petit rat était porté disparu - et salua James. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir dormi et il avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Il tenait dans ses bras Maureen qui elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

"Patmol ... Si seulement j'avais"

"Non. James ce n'était pas ta faute. Juste celle des mangemorts. Soit fort mais ne t'accuse pas"  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius se retrouva dans les bras de James.

"Hmm. Ça ne s'est jamais passé d'accord"

Un sourire désabusé arriva sur les lèvres de Sirius.

"Bien sur"

Le cortège commença et on enterra ce jour-là tous les morts de Goddric's Hollow. Ce jour-là fut terrible et lourd en émotion. Les tombes des morts ne fut qu'un funeste rappel de ce que les mangemorts avaient fait et perpétré.

On enterra Bathilda Tournesac, Les Trebois et bien d'autre famille sorcière. Parmi tout cela, on pouvait apercevoir le nom de Harry Potter. Le fils ainé des Potter n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque et fut compté parmi les enfants morts pour l'Angleterre. Une médaille collective fut remise à tous les morts du cimetière mais personne ne sembla le remarquer : ils étaient bien trop en deuil. Après tout, les morts ne reviendraient pas.

La vie repris cependant son cours.

2 ans après le massacre voyait les familles se reconstituer. En effet, les traces de la dernière guerre s'estompaient déjà et la bonne humeur était de mise.

Chez les Weasley, en aout 1987, une fête avait été préparée. Bien que la famille soit très pauvre, elle avait rassemblé tous les membres de sa famille. Ainsi on pouvait voir les sept enfants de Molly et Arthur Weasley, les oncles et les tantes ainsi que les deux frères de Molly, Fabian et Gideon. Ces deux-là plaisantaient avec les deux jumeaux Fred et George sur une quelconque blague à faire. Du coin de l'œil Molly les surveillait. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de conspiration. Elle savait qu'à la fin de la journée il y aurait soit de ma nourriture sur les murs soit que les cheveux de Percy seraient encore une fois coloré. Ce dernier allait rentrer à Poudlard cette année et les jumeaux s'amusaient à lui donner les cheveux verts pour le faire peur. Apres tout Percy ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, tellement qu'il en avait peur. Molly soupira encore une fois et vint déposer le dîner sur la table.  
"À table !"

Ron Weasley accourait déjà vers sa mère.

"Ouais j'ai faim"

"Tu as toujours faim Ronnald"

"Nan chai pas frai"

"Oh mais mâche avant d'avaler ! Franchement ! Et attends les autres avant de commencer"

Mais c'était peine perdu.

Finalement le dîner s'acheva au plaisir de Molly qui avait couru dans tous les sens pour satisfaire ses invités (et remettre en place ses enfants). Alors qu'elle rentrait au Terrier avec Ginny, cette dernière demanda :

"Dis Maman, tu penses qu'on pourrait inviter Maureen à la maison ? S'il te plait dis oui !"  
Molly fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accepter avec un sourire. Sa petite fille lui répondit par un immense sourire et partit en courant dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient connu Maureen Potter il y a seulement 1 an. A ce moment-là, elle était avec ses parents dans un parc. Ginny et elle s'étaient naturellement rapprochées et elles étaient vite devenues inséparables. Les Potter avaient visiblement l'air brillant. Ils tenaient dans leurs bras deux enfants, des jumeaux. Molly s'était dit qu'ils devaient être très forts. Ils avaient réussi à surmonter la mort de leur premier enfant et aujourd'hui, bien qu'infiniment inconsolables, ils avaient retrouvé le sourire.

Molly sourit et se décida à appeler les Potter. Elle utilisa la poudre de cheminée et tomba nez à nez sur Remus.  
"Ah bonjour Remus je ne t'avais pas vu. J'ai dû me tromper sur"

"Non non non ! Molly, je suis juste passé chez James en courant d'air mais euh ... Comment dire ... Ah oui les jumeaux ont encore fait des siennes." Dit-il tout rouge.

En effet les jumeaux Potter, Matthew et Doréa, âgée tous les deux de deux ans étaient sur le canapé du salon des Potter mais personne n'eut pu les reconnaitre. Ils avaient apparemment volontairement changé leur apparence pour qu'il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Juste à côté Lily Potter s'affairait :

"Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Déjà qu'ils sont jumeaux mais en plus ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs de métamorphagie pour être exactement pareil !"

Les babillages heureux des deux enfants lui répondit tandis que leurs cheveux passa au bleu néon au même instant.

"... Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'eux ..."

James Potter arriva alors avec Sirius. Les deux compères avaient un sourire espiègle. James se dirigeait vers le salon lorsqu'il remarqua Molly.

"Ah Molly désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Les deux jumeaux ont fait de la magie accidentelle et ont repeint leur chambre. D'ailleurs on vient de découvrir qu'ils étaient métamorphages ! Tu te rends compte ! Des siècles que ça ne s'est pas vu chez les Potter !"

"Sauf chez les Black" alors que Sirius et James partaient dans une longue conversation sur quelle famille magique avaient le plus de pouvoirs de métamorphage, Molly soupira. Heureusement Remus vint à son secours.

"T'en fais pas, je m'occuperais d'eux. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?"

Un regard plein de soulagement vint rencontrer les yeux de Remus

"Ma fille voulait inviter Maureen demain à la maison alors je"

"T'en fais pas ! Je vais te laisser le petit monstre à midi demain !"

"JAMES !" S'indigna Lily "c'est un ta fille !"

"Oui m'enfin ..."

Molly se retira avec un merci avant de rentrer dans une dispute de Potter. Mieux vaut rester en arrière avec eux. Finalement elle se dit que sa famille était plutôt calme par rapport à la leur.  
Doucement Molly vint à la chambre de tout le monde pour souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le demain matin fut une journée magnifique. Jusqu'à ce que Fred et George décide que graisser les escaliers était une bonne idée ... Ce fut donc un sermon matinal qui réveilla la plupart des Weasley. Alors que tout le monde essayait de ne pas rigoler (sauf Percy qui trouvait aberrant qu'on puisse faire une telle chose), la cheminée du salon s'éclaira. Des grandes flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée et expulsèrent une Maureen Potter qui riait aux larmes.

"Maureen !" Ginny se précipita sur elle.

Les deux amies passèrent la journée ensemble et tentèrent de forcer la remise à balais pour essayer de voler. Peine perdu, Molly Weasley veillait au grain. Alors que les deux filles revenaient dans la chambre de Ginny en boudant, elles furent interrompu par des bruits

« -eh! Psst ! Les filles ! Par ici »

« Fred ? George ? Maman ne vous avait pas interdit de sortir de votre chambre ? »

« Franchement Gin-Gin ... »

« ... Comment as-tu pu ... »

« ... Penser une seule fois ... »

« ... Que nous écouterions maman ? »

« Euh bah si elle vous attrape »

« Chut ! Ne dis pas de malheurs ! Allez venez plutôt ! »

« Ouais on a un truc super à vois montrer ! »

Les filles rejoignirent alors les deux jumeaux en faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre les pieds dans les piles de ... Choses ... Douteuses et obscures. C'est alors que les deux garçons leurs tendirent deux balais de course.

« Prenez les notre ! »

« On en a pas besoin aujourd'hui »

« Par contre vous nous devrez quelque chose ... «

Les filles se regardèrent et puis sourirent

« Deal »

C'est comme ça que Molly Weasley retrouva les deux filles sur les balais de course en fin d'après-midi. Elle entendait déjà de loin les remarques des garçons : "vas-y ! Va plus vite ! Passe ! Passe ! Tourne !"  
Alors que Ginny fit une chandelle, Molly crut se sentir vidée ...

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! VOUS EN AVEZ CONSCIENCE OU ! »  
Le sermon dura une bonne demi-heure (et surtout sur les garçons qui les avaient pas encouragé) mais personne ne regretta rien. Les filles durent remonter dans la chambre de Ginny avec Molly pour pas « qu'elles soient corrompues par des voyous ». Une fois seules dans la chambre, elles éclatèrent de rire.  
« Faudra absolument qu'on le refasse ! Quand tu viendras à la maison je m'arrangerais pour que tonton Sirius nous laisse des balais ! »

« Oh ce serait génial ! J'attends que ça ! »

« Oui ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir des grands frères quand même »

« Mouais ... Je ne sais pas ... J'en ai 6 dont au moins un qui sert à rien ... »

« Mais nan. Moi j'ai aucun grand frère et ça me manque »

« Et Percy alors ? Nan il est plus aussi drôle qu'avant et il est beaucoup trop sur les règles. J'aurai voulu être grande sœur ... Pour martyriser un peu les petits frères ou sœurs ! »

La conversation continua et Molly qui écoutait à la porte s'essuya le front. Elle sut que sa fille serait d'ores et déjà formée au quidditch et qu'elle adorait ce sport. Un soupir d'exaspération sortit de sa bouche et elle descendit les escaliers. Il y avait de la nourriture à préparer pour ce soir.

Petit à petit le monde sorcier se remettait de la guerre. Déjà dans les rues l'atmosphère était plus légère, on trouvait plus cette mésentente ambiante. Les enfants se chamaillaient et couraient dans le chemin de Traverse, insouciants et heureux. Dans chaque coin de rue on trouvait des amusements et autres petits magasins prêts à tout pour amuser et divertir les passants. Les seuls changements étaient probablement les côtes de popularité. En effet, soudainement le ministère de la magie fut vu comme un château inébranlable et fort, les Londubat comme des héros et les Aurors comme des justiciers. Poudlard devint par la même occasion le château d'Angleterre le plus sauf au monde, du moins on l'estimait telle quelle. Les jours heureux approchaient.

Cette nouvelle ère de paix permis également à oublier. Ainsi, jamais on osa traiter les Malfoy ou les Lestrange de mangemorts. Non pour la communauté magique, ils avaient été ensorcelés et avaient été transformés en esclaves du mage noir. S'ils étaient bien quelque chose, c'étaient des victimes. Pourtant, un bon nombre de personnes se rappelleront toujours du rire de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son sadisme. Personne ne croyait qu'elle ait été asservie, tous la savait dérangée et potentiellement dangereuse. Il n'y avait cependant aucunes preuves valables si ce n'est que des yeux. Rien ne put jamais être fait contre elle ni contre les autres familles de mangemorts.

Alors le temps passa lentement. Les blessures et les cicatrices se refermèrent jusqu'à ne plus laisser de marques. On oublia beaucoup d'évènements et la grande attaque d'halloween ne fut plus un grand massacre mais une embuscade simultanée. Oui, vraiment, le pays allait mieux.

C'est en ce milieu d'été 19991 que les lettres de Poudlard furent envoyées. Des milieux de hiboux s'envolèrent la nuit et déposèrent le lendemain matin une lettre aux nouveaux élèves tous suréxcité de pouvoir enfin étudier à Poudlard.

« Cette année allait être intéressante » pensa Albus Dumbledore du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Car en effet cette année la nouvelle génération de sorciers arrivait. Celle qui n'avait pas vu la guerre. Ou du moins qui étaient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir. Et surtout cette année le Survivant faisait son grand retour dans le monde sorcier. Si on l'avait croisé de temps en temps dans le Chemin de traverse avec ses parents, personne d'autre ne savait où il vivait. Les parents du jeune Neville avaient mis un point d'honneur sur sa sécurité. C'était donc bien cette année que le monde sorcier allait réellement revoir le garçon. D'autant que cette année de nouvelles têtes allaient resurgir. Ainsi le fils Malfoy, les Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et Zabini entreraient eux aussi cette année. Peut-être même aurait-on l'honneur de voir le fils Lestrange gracier les halls de Poudlard. Cependant personne ne le savait. A part cette breve mention dans le journal il y a de ça des années, personne ne savait si ce fils existait vraiment. On n'avait ni son âge ni son nom. De manière générale les Lestrange s'étaient eux aussi retiré de la vie publique. On entendait de temps en temps que Bellatrix travaillait au ministère avec Rodolphus et Rabastan mais jamais le fils n'était mentionné. Enfin, peut être essayaient ils vraiment de le garder en sécurité et attendaient patiemment sa rentrée à Poudlard, comme bon nombre de personnes. Peut-être entrerait-il l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans. « Un mystère parmi tant d'autre » se dit Albus Dumbledore.

Mais cela ne le choqua pas plus que cela. Après tout ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Les Mcmillian faisaient exactement la même chose. Avec encore plus de mystères. De ce qu'on savait il y aurait peut-être une personne de ce nom. Peut-être. De même que les Malfoy avait peut-être un autre enfant. Ce n'était donc pas un cas isolé, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

Les lettres arrivèrent donc le matin dans tout le pays. Chaque maison choisie fut envahie par les cris de liesse des enfants. Et la famille Weasley n'était pas épargnée non plus. Ce fut donc un Ron surexcité qui déboula dans la cuisine du Terrier en attendant évidemment à la fenêtre son hibou. Ce ne fut pas les cas des aînés qui semblaient habitué à recevoir leur lettre d'admission. Et ce ne fut pas les cris de Mme Weasley qui put faire rassoir Ron à la table de la cuisine. Fort heureusement les hiboux ne tardèrent pas et bientôt on put apercevoir à l'horizon quatre hiboux de Poudlard portant quatre lettres d'admission dont une qui était dédié à Ron. Il fallut donc partir pour le Chemin de Traverse.

« Non non Ron ! On attend que ton père rentre pour y aller. » Molly Weasley regarda alors sa superbe horloge magique. Celle-ci avait 9 aiguilles chacune représentant un être cher à Mme Weasley. Tout à coup l'aiguille de Mr Weasley se déplaça et s'arrêta sur « en déplacement ».

« Allez les enfants, vous vous mettez en ligne. On va prendre la poudre de cheminette. Et surtout vous articulez ! »

« Oui maman » répondirent en chœur les enfants.

Mme Weasley les regarda d'un air suspicieux, curieuse que rien ne soit encore produit aujourd'hui, quand Mr weasley fit irruption dans la salle. Il lança joyeusement un bonjour à tout le monde, prit à manger et attendit en ligne derrière ses enfants. Enfin avec des yeux brillant de malice il demanda innocemment à sa femme : « On y va ? »

Les Weasley firent donc irruption dans le chaudron baveur et se dirigèrent directement vers l'arrière afin de rentrer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Comme chaque fois qu'ils y allaient, Molly dirigeait sa baguette sur les briques et ouvrait le passage magique. Et comme à chaque fois les enfants s'émerveillaient. Et surtout les disputes commençaient.

« Non on va d'abord au magasin de quidditch ! L'année dernière on a fait ce que tu voulais ! »

« Nan, Zonko, c'est là-bas qu'ils font les meilleures farces et attrapes »

« Oui et après il faudra passer par … »

« Non, c'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qui décide. On ira chez Fleurie et Bott »

« Quoi non ! Papa dit quelque chose ! »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Arthur Weasley tadis que Mme Weasley essayait de ne pas croiser les yeux de son mari. Ce dernier dû donc intervenir

« Allons allons. Nous irons d'abord chez Gringotts et ensuite nous nous séparerons. Un groupe ira avec votre mère chez Fleurie et Bott et un autre ira avec moi pour le reste des fournitures. On verra les autres magasins après. Entendu ? »

Des regards qui promettaient mille vengeances s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans les magasins qu'ils voulaient fit savoir à monsieur Weasley que la journée allait être très longue pour lui.

Finalement, après avoir pu retirer les quelques sous qu'il restait dans le coffre familial, les Weasley se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers Fleurie et Bott. Ils y virent Sirius et James. Les deux personnages leur firent de grands gestes pour les saluer.

« Ça faisait bien longtemps Arthur ! »

« Bonjour James, Sirius … euh on s'est vu ce matin non ? »

« Haha non. Avec Sirius on a testé le Polynectar longue durée, et je peux te dire que ça marche du tonnerre de Merlin ! »

« Vous êtes complètement fou … »

« … On sera pareil Fred ! »

« Promis Frérot »

Mes jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main de manière magistrale comme pour établir un pacte.

« Oh mais c'est les blagueurs de Poudlard ! James ! Faut absolument qu'on leur montre tu-sais-quoi et »

« C'est hors de question Sirius »

Un blanc s'installa. Mme Weasley venait de parler très très bas, toujours très très mauvais signe chez elle. Sirius battit aussitôt en retraite non sans avoir fait un signe vers les jumeaux qui signifiait très clairement _« plus tard »._

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la boutique, une nouvelle fort désagréable pour les Weasley vint à eux. En effet, un homme aux cheveux lissés blond platine et une grande canne se tenait dans la rue avec son fils et sa femme. Pas besoin de plus de descriptions. Mr Weasley devint aussitôt rouge (comme ses cheveux) et pria à ses enfants de passer vite et sans faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais c'était peine perdu. Une famille de rouquins ne peut pas ne pas passer inaperçue. Et Mr Weasley en fit les frais.

Alors qu'il espérait passer, la canne de Lucius Malfoy – parce que c'était bien cet odieux personnage qui se trouvait là avec son fils Drago et sa femme Narcissa (encore plus en retrait que d'habitude) – le retint par l'épaule. Il l'apostropha :

« Alors Weasley, on ne dit plus bonjour à ses supérieurs », pour toute réponse, Mr Weasley devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et bougonna un « Lucius ».

« Viens Drago, on change de boutique. Si ce genre de personnes est capable d'acheter quoi que ce soit c'est que cet établissement n'est pas respectable. On trouvera les livres de ton cousin plus tard. » Cependant, il ne sembla vouloir partir tout de suite. Un sourire narquois et arrogant vint gracier son visage. Mr Weasley semblait encore plus proche de l'implosion. On aurait dit qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il passait par toutes les teintes de rouges existante. Bientôt, on pourra inventer une nouvelle couleur de rouge.

« Mais regarde-moi ça James. Si ce n'est pas ma chèèère cousine. Cissy comment tu vas ? » Sirius vint à la rescousse de Mr Weasley (qui aurait probablement frappé Lucius) et détourna l'attention de Lucius un moment. La seule réaction du personnage fut de plisser les yeux.

« Black »

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé Lucius. Je parlais à ma famille. Mais peut être tu ne connais pas ce mot. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Les baguettes étaient levées au quart de tour et un cercle semblait s'être dessiné.

« Ça suffit Lucius. Baisse ta baguette », la situation sembla tout d'un coup plus paisible. Les baguettes étant rangées, la conversation repris alors que les Weasley et Sirius partaient.

« Sirius, bien le bonjour. Je regrette que tu n'es pas pu venir à la dernière réunion de famille, comme ça tu aurais probablement su que Lucius faisait bien parti de la famille. »

Sirius se retourna avec un léger sourire très charmeur et fit un signe de la tête vers sa cousine, comme pour dire que sa répartie avait enfin augmentée après de longues années et qu'il s'en réjouissait. Il se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter à James et Remus. Il répondit donc de son air le plus détaché tandis qu'il conduisait les Weasley vers un espace dégagé et qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu des Malfoy.

« Malheureusement ma chère cousine, je n'ai pas pour habitude de côtoyer les dérangés. »

« Tu n'as jamais eues de d'habitudes correctes. Je ne te prenais pas pour un lâche Sirius. Mais là, il est clair que tu fuis notre conversation.»

Sirius s'arrêta un très court instant. Il repensa immédiatement à toutes ces fois où il s'était fait traiter de lâche et à tous les éclairs de magie qui avaient suivi ces mots. Sirius se dit que définitivement, il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie cette fois-ci pour s'échapper de ce qu'il appellerait bientôt une torture. Il retourna donc joyeusement vers sa cousine et lui dit simplement.

« Voyons, j'aidais juste les Weasley à s'échapper du harcèlement de ton vautour de mari. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable, crois-moi ! Sur ce, je te laisse à tes passions. »

Et Sirius s'en alla en explosant de rire. Oui ce soir il raconterait beaucoup de choses.

Les Weasley partirent donc dans l'autre sens en évitant soigneusement les Malfoy comme la varicelle du dragon, et se rendirent vers les magasins de divertissement magiques.

Après une bonne heure passée, Mr Weasley emmena Ron vers le magasin de robes de sorcier. Il laissa Ron y entrer et choisir ses robes. Malheureusement pour Ron, il y trouva Drago. Ils étaient les deux seuls dans la boutique. Avec la gérante.

« Alors Weasley, on a enfin assez de sous pour s'acheter des robes convenable »

Ron s'empourpra mais choisit de ne rien dire. Drago enchaîna immédiatement

« Je paris que tu vas finir à Poufsouffle. Mais il faut dire que c'est déjà mieux que Gryffondor. De toute manière qui voudrais se souvenir de toi. Tu n'es »

« Tais-toi Malfoy »

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle peut parler la belette. T'en fais pas Weasmoche, même des gens comme toi peuvent trouver une place dans les poubelles »

Il partit de la boutique avec ses robes et très fier de lui Il laissa également derrière lui un Ron aussi rouge que son père l'avait été auparavant.

Quand Ron sortit de la boutique, il était toujours aussi furieux. Il en parla à son père qui lui offrit son sourire désolé et le rassurant en disant que ce genre de sorcier ne valait pas la moitié de tout l'or du dragon. Cela sembla mettre de bonne humeur Ron presque aussitôt.

Il rencontra le reste de sa famille au chaudron baveur. Ils étaient assis à une table et bavardaient joyeusement, comme toujours. On pouvait déjà comprendre que les jumeaux avaient encore joué un tour à Percy qui avait reçu son badge de préfet et que Ginny parlait du Survivant à sa mère. La conversation cessa dès que Ron s'approcha de la table. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, ne comprenant pas le silence. Il demanda un « quoi ? » discret à Fred ou George qui lui répondit par un signe de tête de regarder derrière lui. Lorsqu'il le fit, il remarqua que les Londubat se trouvaient là. En effet le Survivant était entouré de ses parents (et de la presse) et il semblait bien gêné par toute cette attention. Malheureusement en voulant bouger, il fit bouger une mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et il s'attira encore plus l'attention des journalistes. Evidemment ce ne fut pas la fin des réjouissances. La porte du chaudron baveur s'était encore une fois ouverte et laissait place à Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Mise côte à côte, on vit très bien la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. Elles avaient toutes les deux des épais cheveux noirs bouclés et un teint de peau un peu mat. Elles avaient aussi les éternels yeux gris clair qui marquaient les traits des Black. Mais c'était là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance. En somme, Bellatrix était plus grande et plus maquillée que sa sœur et surtout plus ouverte et tape à l'œil que sa sœur.

Bellatrix cependant n'essaya même pas de chercher l'attention des medias. Elle reniflât et eut un regard mauvais vers les journalistes et Neville mais rien de plus. Elle se trouva une place au bar avec Narcissa et elles commencèrent à parler doucement. Des choses qui ressortirent le plus de leur conversation (car mine de rien Fred et George les écoutaient discrètement à l'insu de leur mère, avec tout le monde qu'il y avait au chaudron baveur, il n'était pas difficile de se trouver près de personnes qui ne voulaient pas être entendu et justement écouter leurs conversation !) fut quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Cependant les mots _ingrat, explosion et dégénéré_ ressortirent le plus de la bouche d'une Bellatrix apparemment furieuse. Peu importe ce qui semblait la troubler – et l'énerver - à ce point Narcissa essayait manifestement de la calmer.

Ce fut les seules choses que Fred et George parvinrent à comprendre au milieu du brouhaha et avant que leur mère ne les voie, ils coururent vers James et Sirius qui étaient en train de parler avec leur père. Ils estimaient la conversation trop intéressante pour la laisser de côté. Lorsqu'ils firent part de leur découverte, Sirius explosa de rire et voulu absolument savoir ce qui pouvait faire enrager à ce point sa cousine complètement folle. Manifestement James fut du même avis. Après tout, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'était la chose que Bellatrix appelait « dégénéré ». Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus, les deux femmes dont il était question venaient de se lever et partaient. Bellatrix lança un regard particulièrement venimeux à Sirius comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs de son monde. Ce dernier se contenta d'un « Bella ! Ce fut un plaisir aussi ! », avant de rigoler un bon coup avec James après un autre regard assassin de ladite personne.

Au final les Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier épuisé et Fred et George furent encore punis pour une sombre histoire de badge modifié/perdu. Percy passa donc la fin de son été à chercher son insigne de préfet pendant que Fred et George jurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas touché au badge de leur frère depuis le Chemin de Traverse. Cette révélation ne rassura en rien Mme Weasley qui se dit que les jumeaux pouvaient tout à fait avoir lancé quelque sort à retardement sur l'insigne dans son dos. Tout à fait leur genre. Cependant les évènements s'enchainaient au Terrier et fin aout arriva très vite. L'été avait défilé à une vitesse folle : entre les courses, les matches de quidditch et les farces des jumeaux et sans oublier l'insigne de préfet que Percy ne retrouvait toujours pas, il ne fut pas rare de voir voler des souaffles et des gnomes dans le jardin ni même de voir dans la maison des Weasley à la fin de l'été une sorte d'insecte rouge avec des ailes qui couinait « au secours » et s'enfuyait à chaque fois que Percy s'approchait de lui. Bizarrement, l'insecte semblait avoir une vague forme de P. Il fallut quand même trois jours à Mme Weasley pour retourner le badge de Percy à son état original. Elle donna d'ailleurs un autre sermon à Fred et George. Pourtant, même si l'été arrivait enfin à sa fin, il fut bientôt l'heure de faire ses valises. Et là … ce fut la terreur et la panique. Entre les cris et les larmes, ce fut une soirée très mouvementée que passa Mme Weasley. Mais même avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle savait que demain matin serait encore pire. Ils seraient probablement en retard. Elle poussa un autre soupir de contentement et monta aller se coucher.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus :)

Le prochain est en cours d'écriture


	3. Chapter 3: La rentrée

Coucou ! Je reposte au un autre chapitre très vite. je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à reposter tout de suite. Je reviendrai dans 4-5 jours :)

Pour répondre à certains commentaires, Harry est bien métamorphage, et non, il n'a pas atterit chez les Lestrange. Quant à savoir s'il a perdu ou non la mémoire ... Vous verrez. On reparlera d'Harry un peu plus tard.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Laissez des commentaires, je veux connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre :D

* * *

Le 1er septembre fut un jour bien remplie et pour tout le monde. La gare de King Cross était bondée comme à son habitude un jour de rentrée et on voyait vers 9h déjà de nombreuses familles accompagnant leurs enfants et les aidants à traverser une barrière invisible. Les moldus ne voyaient rien du tout ni ne comprenaient quelque chose à cette pagaille (« qui se balade avec des chouettes en guise de valises ? » demanda outragée une dame au visage de cheval visiblement moldue à un 1er année terrorisé qui cherchait son chemin). En revanche les sorciers savaient très bien ce que le 1er septembre allait avec : pagaille stress et larmes. Ils se réunissaient sur le quai 9 ¾ et quittaient leurs enfant jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ou jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Mais le plus intéressant était d'arriver en avance. En effet il y avait plusieurs points positifs à se trouver le premier sur le quai. Déjà on pouvait observer tous les autres arrivants et rigoler bien dans son coin lorsqu'une personne tombait. Ensuite, pour l'élève, il pouvait choisir son compartiment dans le train et être bien tranquille. Et surtout il pouvait éviter les effusions de larmes de ses parents devant tout le monde. Oui vraiment il y avait tout à gagner.

Toujours est-il que lorsque le train, le Poudlard Express devait partir à 11h, il y avait toujours quelques retardataires. Et les Weasley ne manquèrent pas à la règle.

Le matin avait très mal commencé pour Mme Weasley. Tous ses enfants qui devaient se lever pour aller au collège de magie ne s'étaient pas réveillé à l'heure et n'avaient pas fini leurs valises. Non, ils avaient préféré faire la fête toute la nuit –sans qu'elle le sache bien sûr- et résultat, aucun de ses fils ne semblaient comprendre une phrase. Lorsque les valises furent enfin bouclées et que ses fils s'étaient bien habillé, il fallut bien évidemment courir alors vers la gare de King Cross. Là encore Mme Weasley n'eut pas de chance, il y avait des embouteillages dans Londres ce matin-là. Vraiment le matin des Weasley commençait très mal. Surtout que Percy venait d'entamer une discussion particulièrement inintéressante avec Ron (qui d'ailleurs avait tôt fait de se rendormir. Percy n'y vit que du feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent de la voiture).

C'est donc 7 Weasley qui coururent vers la barrière faisant fi des moldus. Par chance, ils arrivèrent vers 10h40, soit juste assez de temps pour placer tous ses enfants dans le train avec leurs malles et faire ses adieux et rappeler les consignes de sécurité.

«Fred George, pas de bêtises, vous vous occuperez bien de votre frère »

« Oui maman » dirent en chœur les deux rouquins.

« Et puis tu connais, nan, on ne ferait jamais de tort au petit ronichou » dirent Fred, ou peut-être George.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur » grommela Mme Weasley.

« Pas de bêtises les garçons. Vous écrivez tous les jours et si jamais je reçois ne serait-ce qu'une lettre de McGonagall parce que vous avez arraché la cuvette des toilettes … gare à vous ! »

« Mais qui a dit que nous ferions une telle chose ! »

« Quoi que maintenant que tu le dis … »

« Ce pourrait être une bonne idée… »

« T'inquiète Ginny, on vient de te trouver un super cadeau ! »

« George ! »

« Non c'était Fred ! Et vous vous dites être notre mère ! »

« C'est outrageant Madame ! »

« OH ça suffit, Fred George, peu importe. Montez dans ce train et ne faites pas de bêtises. Sinon je vous envoie une beuglante dont vous vous souviendrez. Vous m'entendez les garçons ! »

« Oui Maman. C'est clair. Très clair » et sur ces derniers mots, les jumeaux disparurent dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express avec un Ron très pressé de quitter sa mère. Mais celui-ci resta coincé dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Maman, tu m'étouffes ! »

« Oh tu vas me manquer, surtout mange bien et amuse toi bien. Tu étudies tous les soirs et … »

« Molly tu devrais vraiment le lâcher, le train va partir sans lui sinon »plaisanta Arthur Weasley

Ce dernier fit un dernier à son fils cadet et le laissa filer dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Finalement après un temps éternellement long, 11h sonna et le Poudlard Express démarra. Sur le quai toutes les familles s'afféraient à dire en revoir à leurs enfants. Ginny commençait déjà à pleurer. Son père le rassurait comme il le pouvait.

« Tu sais tu pourras voir Maureen encore plus et l'année prochaine toi aussi tu monteras dans le train. Une année ça passe très vite … »

Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à la calmer entièrement. Ginny regarda passer t=le train devant elle tristement. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère et les trois Weasley repartirent lentement vers leur petite voiture. Sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent Sirius et Andromeda Tonks. Chose curieuse, il n'était pas avec James et semblait rigoler avec sa cousine. Lorsqu'ils virent les Weasley arriver vers eux, Sirius leur fit signe d'approcher pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir et qui le faisait rire.

« Ah Arthur, Molly … et la petite Gin-gin », un coup de langue lui répondit, « Ah si vous saviez … »

« Commence par le début déjà » indiqua Andromeda exaspérée

« Oui bonne idée. Alors comme vous le savez je suis né à »

« Sirius »

Un sourire lui répondit

« Du calme Andy, j'y viens »

En guise de réponse, Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius poursuivait son récit.

« Non, franchement j'accompagnais Andy et sa fille, Nymphadora, au Poudlard Express – tu sais qu'elle va rentrer en 4eme année et qu »

« Sirius ! »

« Oui, bon si on peut même plus être un peu fière de sa famille. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de sa cousine.

« Continue »

« Oui donc, alors que le train allait partir, on a vu Cissy et Bella qui amenaient leurs rejetons. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait avec Andy puis on a vu Lucius et Rodolphus d'un autre côté du quai quitter Drago. C'était plutôt bizarre que Narcissa ne soit pas avec son fils, mais quand on a regardé de plus près on s'est rendu compte qu'elles cherchaient quelqu'un de spécifique. Ou quelque chose. Et tu sais le mieux ? »

« Non Sirius » dit patiemment Arthur qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être exaspéré.

« _Bella avait perdu son gamin !_ » s'exclama Sirius, il enchaîna face au manque de réaction des Weasley et au visage d'horreur que Molly portait, « Non mais genre perdu. Il était plus là. Disparu. Le fils de Bellatrix ! Et le pire c'est que lorsque le train commençait à partir, une vitre s'est ouverte et a lancé un grand « Tante Cissy en revoir, chère mère c'est un adieu ! » d'une voix théâtrale et ensuite un gamin qui ressemblait un peu trop à sa mère si tu veux mon avis a lancé une bombabouse sur Bella ! Bon bien sur elle l'a évité mais quand même ! Il a eu le culot de lancer une bombabouse sur Bella ! Attends je répète, vous avez pas l'air de comprendre, sur _Bellatrix Lestrange_! Bon sang, c'était magique. Il a évité de justesse le maléfice de la vieille chouette après mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était beau à voir. Lui, il est unique et pas comme ses parents. Ça fait plaisir à voir.»

Toujours un blanc et une Molly au bord de la crise de nerf (il était bien trop incensé dans sa tête de pouvoir défier ses parents).

« Non mais ya que moi qui trouve ça intéressant ou quoi ! Et puis vous avez pas entendu son cri de rage après ? », Sirius s'essaya ensuite à une imitation plus vraie que nature de Bellatrix (et rata magistralement) dans ce qui ressemblait à _reviens ici sale gamin_. Andy éclata encore une fois de rire avec Ginny mais ni Arthur ni Molly ne parurent particulièrement enthousiasmé. La seule réaction fut un

« Oh le pauvre enfant, il doit être traumatisé ! Se faire attaquer par sa propre mère » de la part de Molly.

Tous les autres le regardèrent comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé (avec un bon souvenir de toutes les fois où elle-même avait levé la baguette contre un Fred et George particulièrement déjanté). Enfin Sirius partit en ronchonnant en prétextant que personne ne comprenait son humour et que seul son frère d'âme pouvait être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il partit en transplanant sous les rires de Ginny et le sourire d'Andromeda qui s'excusa et partit vers les cheminées.

Finalement les trois Weasley repartirent au Terrier plus ou moins heureux.

Dans le Poudlard Express, les élèves essayaient encore de trouver une place assise. Ce fut donc un Ron dépité qui remarqua qu'aucun compartiment n'était vide. Il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers un compartiment où visiblement il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs faisait face à la vitre. Timidement, Ron s'approcha et toqua contre la porte du compartiment.

« Euh, excuse-moi, mais je peux m'assoir ? Tous les autres compartiments sont remplis »

L'inconnu releva vivement la tête et fit un grand sourire

« Bien sûr. Entre vas-y. »

Il aida Ron à mettre aussi sa valise dans le filet à bagage et Ron lui fut particulièrement reconnaissant. Il se dit que finalement qu'il avait eu pas mal de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de sympa et un première année aussi visiblement. Ron, qui était plutôt timide tandis la main et dit :

« Ron Weasley. Ravi de te rencontrer »

« Neville Londubat, de même » dit l'inconnu en lui serrant la main.

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha.

« Quoi … mais, alors ça veut dire que t'as t'as … »

« Euh … »

« Une cicatrice » lança doucement Ron

Neville explosa de rire, mais d'un rire amer.

« Oui », il lui montra son front en relevant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, « mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne veux pas vraiment m'en vanter. Je ne me souviens de rien, alors il y a pas grand-chose de glorieux dans toute cette sombre histoire de mage noir » répondit un Neville apparemment agacé. Puis tout à coup il devint très timide.

« Mais... Euh, tu veux bien être mon ami quand même ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, Oui » s'empressa de répondre Ron

Il y eut un silence quand finalement Ron dévia la conversation sur le quidditch. La joie pu se lire dans les yeux de Neville qui répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose mais qu'il connaissait deux trois équipes. Evidemment Ron se lança dans un monologue sur la gloire du quidditch et Neville et Ron devinrent ami quasi immédiatement. Le trajet avait commencé depuis deux bonnes heures quand on toqua encore à la porte de leur compartiment. Un garçon (de première année aussi visiblement) arriva essoufflé.

« Vite faut que je me cache »

Et il plongea sous les banquettes et resta dans cette position pendant deux minutes. Dans le couloir on entendait des gens qui criaient « il est parti par là-bas vite attrapez le !». quatre troisième années coururent et dépassèrent leur compartiment. Ils avaient tous les cheveux bleus. Ron siffla.

« Whoa ! Comment t'as fait ça ? »

« Il sont partis d'abord ? »

« Oui » Neville enchaîna, « Comment t'as fait pour leur donner les cheveux bleus ? Et pourquoi ? »

Un garçon un peu plus grand que la moyenne, au teint mat et aux cheveux raides châtains et noirs se releva. Il avait un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres et des yeux bleus profonds.

« Ah si tu savais » poussa t il sur un ton dramatique, « Le petit moi ne faisait que rentrer dans un compartiment vide quand tout à coup trois bêtes de Serpentard ont voulu me jeter dehors. Naturellement j'ai levé ma baguette et paf, voilà le résultat ! »

« Ils t'ont quand même mis dehors en fait »

« … ouais bon ça va … j'ai fait de mon mieux … » se renfrogna le garçon

Neville et Ron éclatèrent de rire et se turent lorsqu'ils virent que le garçon avait sa baguette en main.

« Euh elle est faite en quoi ? » demanda timidement Neville.

Le regard du garçon se fit plus perçant et tout d'un coup il changea d'attitude et explosa e rire.

« Haha je vous ai bien eu les gars. Nan, vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous lancerez pas de sorts ! Au fait ma baguette c'est du bois de chêne ébène et elle est faite d'une plume de phénix. 25 cm. Bref pas très passionnant. Et vous ? »

Les deux garçons répondirent quand même.

« Mais bon sang, je te reconnais ! T'es Neville Londubat nan ? » Lança soudainement le garçon

« Euh oui … mais si tu pouvais ne pas»

« J'adore ! Quand je pense à toutes les blagues que je vais pouvoir faire en ton nom … »

Encore une fois les trois garçons rigolèrent. Enfin Ron se présenta et se fut au tour du mystérieux garçon de révéler son nom

« Baelfyre Black, oui d'après le dragon de chine, je sais c'est pourri mais bon. Appelez-moi Bael ou Fyre, ce sera déjà bien mieux.»

« Black !? Tu es un Black ! Mais ce sont les sorciers les plus noirs que je connaisse ! » s'écria Ron

« Euh non »

Un blanc et puis un autre sujet de conversation.

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ? » essaya de relancer Neville

Ron répondit mal assuré : « Gryffondor toue ma famille est passé par là … alors »

Baelfyre répondit tout de suite : « Ce n'est pas ta famille qui compte ! C'est ton avis et ton caractère. Regarde-moi bien Ron, ma famille entière veut que j'aille à Serpentard parce que c'est une maison « noble » mais je vais te dire direct ce que je veux, moi je vise Gryffondor parce que je pense que je suis assez courageux et pas assez loyal ou malicieux pour aller à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard. Et franchement pourquoi pas Serdaigle aussi. Non ce qui compte vraiment c'est ta volonté ! »

Il y eut comme de l'admiration dans les yeux des deux autres garçons en entendant ce discours.

« Mais tu n'as pas peur que ta famille te … te … »

« Si. Mais je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. Ce serait montrer à ma mère à quel point je ne serais jamais le fils qu'elle a espéré. Tch ! Si je suivais ses conseils je ne devrais même pas vous parler les gars ! Et toi Neville ? »

« Moi ? Bof, Vraiment tout me va mais je suis persuadé que Poufsouffle sera ma maison de défaut. Je n'ai pas le courage de mes parents … déjà que niveau magique, j'ai mis du temps avant de faire de la magie accidentelle alors là … »

« Non non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Tu iras à Gryffondor mon ami parce que tu en auras la volonté ! »

Bizarrement, même s'ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Neville et Ron se sentirent rassuré par les paroles de Baelfyre.

Enfin le voyage continua et les trois garçons resserrèrent leurs liens d'amitié devant une grosse pile de bonbons en tout genre que Neville paya. Ils virent passer de nombreuses personnes devant leur compartiment (une fille je sais tout qui s'appelait Hermione – « tu es Neville Londubat ! Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu tous les livres ! » - qui avait fait bien rire Baelfyre et qui avait inquiété les deux autres garçons et toutes sortes de personnes qui voulaient voir le Survivant – une épreuve en soi pour Neville qui voulut se cacher sous les banquettes). Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et encore une fois on ouvrit la porte du compartiment de Neville.

« Mais c'est un vrai filet du diable tué ici ! On y rentre quand on veut ! » S'exclama Bael

Le nouveau venu se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Mon nom est Drago Malfoy, Londubat. Je suis venu parce que tout le monde dit que le Survivant est ici. Je t'offre mon aide (il tendit sa main vers Neville), tu te rendras vite compte qu'ici, il a des familles qu'il vaut mieux éviter »

« Je sais déjà faire la différence Malfoy »

« ça veut dire dégage si t'as pas compris. » repris Bael quand il vit que Drago n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers lui.

« T'es qui toi ? Un sang de bourbe je pari. Tu… »

« Tch, raté l'ami. Black, je suis un Black »

« Impossible tu mens, ils ont tous été déshérité et le seul qui reste c'est Sirirus Black et il n'a pas eu d'enfants et »

« Je crois que je connais mieux mon nom que toi Malfoy. Dehors cousin »

Et sur ce, il referma la porte au nez de Malfoy. Il se retourna et ria en chœur avec les deux autres garçons. Le trajet continua et cette fois ci rien ne vint interrompre les trois compères. Alors que la nuit commençaient à tomber et que le train allait arriver en gare, il fallut se changer et se mettre en robes. C'est à ce moment que Bael se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa valise dans le compartiment des troisièmes années de Serpentard. Il sentit des sueurs froides monter et il resta sur place pendant que Neville et Ron se changèrent.

« Pourquoi tu ne te changes pas ? » dit Ron en le regardant bizarrement.

« … J'ai oublié ma valise dans l'autre compartiment. »

« Tu penses qu'ils y ont touché ? Tu sais on peut »

« Non, ya des sorts pour empêcher une personne autre que moi de l'ouvrir. Par contre je ne pense pas que je puisse retourner dans le compartiment. », Bael soupira et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air déterminé. Il se leva comme pour sortir quand il fut retenu par Neville et Ron.

« T'es fou ! Tu veux te faire massacrer ou quoi ! Et puis je te signale qu'il va y avoir la cérémonie de répartition ! S'il faut battre un Troll pour rentrer et que t'es pas en forme, tu pourras dire adieu à Poudlard ! »

« Oui ! Arrête ! Je vais te passer une de mes robes. On fait quasi la même taille de toute manière. Tiens, voilà. »

« Oh merci beaucoup les gars. J'avais la trouille. », dit Bael d'une toute petite voix en enfilant les robes que Neville venait de lui passer.

Enfin, le train arriva à pré-au-lard et les élèves sortirent en masse sur le quai. De haut, on avait l'impression que des centaines de fourmis descendaient du train. En effet avec leurs uniformes noirs, tous les élèves se ressemblaient, du moins surtout les premières années. On entendait de ci de là des élèves qui se plaignaient du voyage et d'autres très excité qui commençaient à parler des cours. Parmi ces élèves, on vit Hermione Granger parler avec Percy Weasley de ces fameux cours. Le regard que se lancèrent les trois compères en entendant des brides de cette conversation fut exaspéré mais amusé. Et Ron voulut se cacher. « C'était mon frère », grommela-t-il. Neville lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et Bael lui répondit qu'ils auraient toute l'année pour le rendre fou. De toute évidence, des trois de la bande Bael était le plus gros farceur. Ron se dit qu'il devrait lui montrer Fred et George. L'année promettait d'être très riche en émotions.

Mais cette pensée lui sortit de la tête et Neville Ron et Bael se rendirent vers la fin du quai où semblait-il tous les premières années se réunissaient. En effet on pouvait entendre parmi le brouhaha géant un « Par ici les premières années ! Par ici ! ». En s'approchant de la petite foule les amis se rendirent compte que c'était un géant qui parlait et que sa voix tonitruante portait assez loin pour que toute la population du château puisse l'entendre. Ce fut Neville qui le reconnut aussitôt et lança un « Hagrid ! » très enjoué. Le demi géant lui répondit par un sourire un peu édenté mais qui venait de son cœur.

« Neville ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis », dit-il en désignant Ron et Bael qui le regardait émerveillé. Hagrid rigola un bon coup et lorsqu'il fut certain que tous les premières années étaient bien autour de lui, il leur fit de le suivre.

Hagrid marcha alors vers la sortie de la gare et longea une petite allée. Il décrocha une lucarne et alluma toutes les autres en distribuant une à chaque élève. Quand toutes les lucarnes furent distribuées afin que les élèves puissent voir où ils marchaient, ils continuèrent une petite dizaine de minutes à marcher vers à priori rien. Tous les élèves devenaient de plus en plus impatients et on entendait le bruit des conversations reprendre de plus belle. Enfin, après un moment qui sembla éternellement long à tout le monde, les élèves découvrirent qu'ils étaient au bord d'une rive.

« Ceci les enfants, c'est le Lac Noir. Surtout évitez d'y tomber. On ne veut pas que vous soyez en retard et mouillé pour votre première entrée au château ! » ria Hagrid. Rien ne semblait le vexer apparemment.

« Bien. Faite des groupes de quatre et montez dans les barques. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ah justement les voilà, regardez ! » Et en effet on voyait des barques flotter sur l'eau du Lac et avancer vers eux. De toute évidence la magie était à l'œuvre. Ou alors des créatures dans l'eau faisaient avancer les barques. C'est ce que pensait Bael. Pour vérifier il s'approcha du rivage et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il vit des créatures brillantes à la surface de l'eau. Celles-ci semblaient avoir des écailles bleu vert et il était très difficile de les distinguer. Alors qu'il allait en être sur et plonger la tête dans l'eau, Hagrid le retint en rigola une fois de plus.

« Nan, ne fais pas ça, après tu vas être mouillé et tu vas attraper froid ! »

« Mais il y a quelque chose sous les barques, j'en suis sur je les ai vu ! »

« Haha, peut être qui sait. Le professeur Dumbledore les fait avancer par magie mais de temps en temps des créatures du lac accompagnent les barques. Tu as été très chanceux de les voir. Normalement ce sont des créatures très sensibles et timides. Bon assez bavardé, montez, en route vers le château. »

Dès que les élèves montèrent dans les barques, tous se penchèrent pour vérifier s'il y avait bien des êtres de l'eau sous les barques. Malheureusement personne ne put rien voir et beaucoup furent rappelé à l'ordre par Hagrid pour ne pas faire basculer la barque. Enfin, comme les barques glissaient lentement et que les élèves commençaient à inventer des jeux plus farfelus les uns que les autres (qui imagine compter les bruits comme un jeu !? ou que frôler l'eau avec la lucarne est une bonne idée ?), Hagrid les interpella de sa barque (un peu plus grande que les autres et probablement plus résisitante aussi.

« Regardez. On peut maintenant apercevoir le château ! »

Effectivement, une fois un pont passé (personne ne semblait l'avoir vu auparavant et il fallut qu'Hagrid avertissent tout le monde de se baisser) le château de Poudlard était bien visible et il brillait de mille feux ce soir-là. Du moins c'est ce que pensèrent tous les élèves. Dans chaque barque on entendait des exclamations de stupeur s'élever dans l'air. Certains gardaient juste la bouche ouverte et les yeux bien écarquillés comme pour vérifier que le château ne disparaitrait pas sous leurs yeux. Il était magnifique avec ses tours et ses statues. Il ressemblait à un château du moyen âge (ce qui fut probablement le cas) et Neville demanda à Hermione pourquoi elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle lui répondit d'une manière évidente que si le château était aussi vieux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, il y aurait du souci à se faire. Et elle commença à énumérer tout les possibles problèmes que cela pouvait poser. Ce fut Ron qui lui répondit abasourdi :

« La magie existe aussi tu sais … »

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se tut en regardant le château avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Néanmoins, dans la barque de Neville, tous sourirent après la phrase d'Hermione. Ron sembla quand même soupirer un « C'est quoi son problème » mais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Neville lui rappela qu'Hermione était une né moldue et qu'à l'évidence, voir un château du moyen âge où l'on pouvait vivre dedans était irréel pour elle. Pas que ça ne le fut plus pour Neville Bael et Ron.

Après encore quelques minutes de glissade, les élèves purent descendre des barques mais là encore le demi géant demanda le calme et la discipline. Il mit un peu de temps car les élèves de 11 ans voulaient absolument bouger et voir le château. Tous n'avaient qu'une seule pensée en tête. Donc, évidemment lorsque les élèves descendirent des barques, quelques personnes voulurent se détacher du groupe et examiner les alentours. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand-chose à examiner. Ils étaient sur une berge et les seules choses qui les entouraient étaient des arbres et des buissons.

« Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard. Vous aurez tout le temps de le visiter une prochaine fois. Cette fois ci dépêchez-vous, on nous attend dans la grande salle. » commanda Hagrid.

Tous les élèves reformèrent alors les rangs et suivirent Hagrid à travers le parc éclairé par des torches et des boules lumineuses qui flottaient dans le parc (par magie). Ils remontèrent une allée et arrivèrent devant une grande porte (finement travaillée, on pouvait s'apercevoir que les bas-reliefs qui décoraient le contour de la porte elle-même et la formaient changeaient sans arrêt de style comme si elle cherchait une forme particulière sans jamais se satisfaire) qui devait surement mener vers le hall du collège. Tous les élèves attendirent en retenant leur souffle que la porte ne s'ouvre. Enfin après 11 ans d'attente, ils allaient pouvoir pénétrer les lieux que leurs parents avaient foulés bien des générations auparavant. C'était très excitant.


	4. Chapter 4 : La répartition

« Vous vous rendrez vite compte que le château à une conscience propre. Alors évitez de l'insulter par mégarde ou vous pourriez vous trouver dans un trou ou il pourrait vous pleuvoir dessus ! C'est déjà arrivé »

Il y eut un mouvement de recul dans la petite troupe d'élèves qui suivait Hagrid et Ron et Bael se regardèrent avec la même lueur dans le regard « génial ! ».

Après un petit temps d'attente (quelques secondes en fait), les portes s'ouvrirent et Hagrid mena les enfants à travers le château. Là encore tout le monde s'émerveilla du château. Les murs semblaient flous comme s'ils pouvaient changer d'apparence. Effectivement, les élèves s'aperçurent qu'un banc venait d'apparaître du mur et que des tableaux bougeaient sans cesse de place. _Par eux-mêmes_. Ce fut en somme une expérience impressionnante et tous les élèves avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y en avait pas un seul qui était triste. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et traversèrent des escaliers et ils furent accueilli en haut d'escaliers plus large que les autres par une femme à l'apparence très stricte. Cette dernière avait les lèvres pincées, comme si elle était mécontente et elle portait un chignon gris très serré qui accentuait son air strict. Ses robes vertes émeraude et son chapeau semblaient bouger légèrement alors que rien manifestemment les faisaient bouger. Un regard de la personne sur le groupe d'élèves bruyant fit taire toute les conversations. Tous avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier la vieille dame.

« Ah professeur McGonagall ! Désolé, je suis un peu en retard mais les élèves sont tous là. », s'excusa Hagrid. Il rougit un peu sous l'intensité du regard du professeur. Celle-ci détourna encore son regard et vint le poser sur les élèves.

« Merci Hagrid », dit la sorcière. « Je m'en occupe. »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! », dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Sur ces derniers mots, son regard s'attarda sur quelques élèves dont Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers (il avait cru que le banc que le château avait fait apparaître resterait mais alors qu'il allait s'assoir pour se reposer quelques secondes, ce dernier avait disparu. Il était tombé sous les rires de tout le monde et il n'avait pas eu le temps de réarranger ses robes lors de la venue du professeur McGonagall) et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tâche sur le nez (Hermione lui avait fait remarquer que sa tâche sur le nez ne partait toujours pas un peu avant mais il choisit de ne pas l'écouter en pensant que c'était une blague). Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur Drago qui rayonnait d'arrogance et sur Bael qui sembla la défier du regard. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du professeur mais Bael fut bien incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. D'un geste fébrile, il essaya de dresser ses cheveux, mais ce fut un combat perdu. Ses cheveux mi châtain mi noir semblaient avoir une vie et ils avaient manifestement décidé de faire ce qu'ils voulaient ce soir.

« Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt », dit le professeur McGonagall. « Attendez-moi en silence. »

« Alors t'en pense quoi » demanda Bael tout éxcité à un Ron très pâle et un Neville extrêmement timide.

« J'ai peur, elle me met mal à l'aise. Comment tu fais pour la regarder comme ça. » Un sourire éclatant répondit à Neville. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et commença à grommeler que jamais il n'irait à Gryffondor. La panique commençait à se lire dans les yeux de Neville et Ron tremblait. Hermione elle semblait répéter tous les sorts qu'elle avait lus dans les livres de la rentrée. Bael les regarda sans comprendre. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était montrer ses preuves. De même, Drago avait exactement le même regard pensa Neville. Il essaya encore une fois d'apostropher Neville (échec) et se rabattit sur Bael. Avant même qu'il puisse prononcer une parole désobligeante, une main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Le professeur était revenu et était probablement en colère. Drago se rangea immédiatement dans les rangs et évita le plus possible le regard du professeur. Neville Ron et Bael sourirent et Hermione leur lança un regard noir. Sur ses lèvres on pouvait lire les mots « fauteurs de trouble ».

« Allons-y maintenant », dit une voix brusque. « La cérémonie va commencer ».

Le professeur McGonagall emmena alors tous les élèves morts de trouille dans la Grande Salle où des centaines de têtes d'anciens élèves les regardaient. Ils étaient tous assis à quatre tables. Au fond de la salle, une autre table, celle des professeurs, et juste devant un tabouret avait été installé. Le trac monta encore plus dans les rangs et Neville aperçut du coin de l'œil les frères de Ron (impossible de les manquer, ils faisaient déjà les zouaves et essayaient de faire rire les premières années qui passaient près d'eux). Il vit que Ron devenait toujours un peu plus pâle et qu'Hermione marmonnait toujours des dizaines de sorts. Il regarda vaguement le plafond se disant qu'Hermione saurait forcément pourquoi il ressemblait au ciel lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Drago et de ses acolytes (deux gorilles d'après lui qui lui collait les côtés comme s'il avait un sort de collage appliqué sur son corps). Ils étaient fixés sur les mouvements du professeur McGonaGall. Et il y avait de quoi, elle venait de sortir un chiffon sans forme et qui parlait. Bael lui souffla dans l'oreille « C'est un chapeau magique ». Les dires du professeur qui suivirent confirmèrent les mots de Bael. Il sourit à Bael et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Visiblement se dit Neville, même Bael avait le trac. Il serrait très fort les poings et il laissait ses bras tendus comme des cordes d'arc près de son corps.

Puis tout à coup, le choixpeau se mis en marche et commença à chanter :

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

A la fin de la chanson du choixpeau, toute la Grande Salle se mit à joyeusement applaudir. Ce fut lorsque le directeur (assis au milieu de la table des professeurs avec ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune et sa barbe argentée) le va la main que le calme revint enfin dans la Grande Salle.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

La voix du professeur McGonagall sortit Neville de sa rêverie et il observa le professeur. Elle sortit de ses poches un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia très lentement au goût de Neville. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et commença à appeler les élèves terrorisés un par un.

Neville regarda Ron et souffla très lentement par la bouche comme s'il retenait son souffle. Il espérait que son nom soit sur la liste. Il avait peur qu'il y ait une erreur et qu'il doive repartir chez lui tout seul.

« Abbot Hannah », lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix très sévère.

Une élève blonde et l'air un peu perdu s'avança vers le tabouret, « POUFSOUFFLE ! » s'écria le Choixpeau au bout de quelques secondes. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table la plus à gauche. Neville respira très fort.

« Black Baelfyre », un silence tomba dans la Grande Salle. On entendit des chuchotements « Black ! », « c'est un mangemort !» et quelques professeurs levèrent la tête.

Neville vit son ami se raidir et marcher vers le tabouret la tête haute. Le professeur y déposa le Choixpeau et Bael se détendit. Un long moment passa et Bael tourna la tête un peu vers la droite et puis juste après vers la gauche. Neville se rendit compte que sa tête se dirigeait tantôt vers la table des Gryffondors tantôt celle des Serpentards. Il retint son souffle. Quoi qu'il advienne, il pensait très fort que la maison des Serpentards ne lui irait jamais et il redouta que son ami ne soit envoyé là-bas. Neville jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui semblait encourager Bael à voix basse en lui conseillant Gryffondor. Et puis ce fut la voix du Choixpeau qui apporta la délivrance : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Bael se leva très fier de lui et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors sous les quelques applaudissements des professeurs et élèves poli, ses robes devenant rouges et en ignorant les murmures des élèves qui se demandaient s'il n'avait pas lancé un sortilège de confusion au Choixpeau. Après tout, les Black allaient tous à Serpentard, c'était connu. Neville sentit sa gorge se serrer pour son ami. Quoi qu'il en dise, ça ne devait pas être facile. Neville regarda ensuite la suite de la cérémonie et entendit que Susan Bones avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle et que Terry Boot était placé à Serdaigle. Les applaudissements pour chacun étaient très faibles.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il voulait absolument que la cérémonie se finisse au plus vite, or le temps semblait s'être gelé. Il regarda Ron qui le regarda aussi (et qui semblait commencer une crise d'hyperventilation). Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir de chance parce que son nom devait être à la fin de la liste (son nom de famille commençait par un W).

« Bullstrode, Millicent » tonna McGonagall

Une élève s'avança d'un pas mal assuré mais elle trouva quand même assez de courage pour mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait « SERPENTARD » et la table la plus à droite qui applaudissait. Brocklehurst Mandy et Brown Lavande furent appelés et respectivement envoyées à Serdaigle et Gryffondor. On pourra noter que les gryffondors firent plus de bruit que toutes les autres tables. Le tour de Michael Corner et de Stephen Cornjual arriva et tous les deux furent envoyé à Serdaigle.

« Crabbe, Vincent »

Un des deux gorilles qui protégeaient Drago Malfoy s'avança. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici (ce qui était probablement le cas). Il fut envoyé à Serpentard et Tracey Davis aussi. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'un certain Kevin de passer (il était complètement terrorisé celui-là, il alla à Serdaigle) puis celui de Seamus Finnegan. Il passa à Gryffondor.

La salle retint son souffle.

« Finch-Fletchley, Justin »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Goldstein, Anthony »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« GOYLE Gregory », l'autre garde du corps de Malfoy s'avança. Il avait l'air un peu plus intelligent que l'autre se dit Neville. Sans surprise il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'entendit pas le nom de la personne suivante, trop occupé à regarder ailleurs, mais il nota qu'elle alla à Serdaigle. Elle avait un peu arrogante.

« Granger, Hermione », la jeune fille que Neville connaissait s'avança (il lui fit un sourire pour la forme) récitant toujours des formules et se posa ensuite sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall lui posa ensuite le Choixpeau sur la tête pour le reprendre quasi tout de suite.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres de McGonagall et les applaudissements de la table des lions rugit de plus belle. Quand le calme se fit, la répartition reprit.

« Greengrass, Daphnée »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Hopkins, Wayne »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Jones, Megan »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Lee, Su »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Le professeur McGonagall marqua une pausa et fronça les sourcils. Elle appela d'une voix forte :

« Londubat, Neville »

Le silence se fit instantanément. Déjà on entendait que le Survivant faisait sa rentrée. Toute la salle retint son souffle et tous les professeurs devinrent plus attentifs que jamais. Ron poussa légèrement Neville avec un mot d'encouragement. Neville se déplaça lentement vers le Choixpeau et s'assit tout aussi doucement. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et les joues rouges. De ça il en était sûr. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il se surprit à se demander comment Bael avait fait pour paraître si fort. Parce qu'il savait que là, il ne devait pas sembler aussi rassuré que Bael ne l'avait été. Le noir se fit et il entendit le Choixpeau dans sa tête.

 _« Allons mon garçon, il ne faut pas douter. Alors alors … oui, je vois que tu as du talent … mais vraiment la maison de Serdaigle ne t'irait pas. Ni Serpentard. Le chemin de la grandeur ne s'ouvrira à toi que si tu vas à Poufsouffle mon garçon … Mais je sens dans ton cœur un grand courage. Par contre il y a un manque de confiance … hmmm… pas facile pas facile. »_

« Pitié pas Poufsouffle, pas Poufsouffle »

 _« Pas Poufsouffle ? Tu es sur de toi mon garçon ? Poufsouffle t'aiderais surement sur le chemin de la grandeur ais si tu es vraiment sur de toi alors ce sera_ GRYFFONDOR ! »

Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement et partit directement vers la table des lions qui applaudissait plus fort que jamais en criant « Londubat avec nous ! ». Il faillit oublier de redonner le Choixpeau au professeur mais au final il était très content de lui. Il alla rejoindre Bael à la table des gryffondors qui lui souriait avec un petit air de « Tu vois, j'avais raison ». Neville lui sourit aussi et regarda ensuite Ron en lui faisant un signe. Il espérait vraiment que Ron aille à gryffondor aussi. Il s'était vraiment attaché à lui dans le train.

Le silence ne revint dans la Grande Salle qu'après quelques mots du directeur et la cérémonie reprit encore son cours pour la troisième fois.

« McDougal, Morag »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« McMillian, Ernie »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« Malfoy, Drago »

« SERPENTARD », le Choixpeau lui effleura à peine la tête.

« Midwidgeon, Eloise »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

Parmi les applaudissements, Neville et Bael entendirent Fred et George dirent que le Choixpeau était truqué parce qu'ils « allaient tous à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle ». Les deux amis sourirent et Neville assista par la suite à la discussion passionnée que Bael et les deux jumeaux semblaient avoir. Ils avaient immédiatement pris Bael sous leurs ailes et comprit que c'était un farceur de première, comme eux. Neville se dit qu'il devrait surveiller ses arrières parce qu'il entendit dans leur conversation un bout qui ressemblait étrangement à « guerre des farces ». Il déglutit et se reconcentra sur la cérémonie. Une autre personne avait été envoyé à Serpentard, un certain Moon quelque chose. Neville observa Ron, toujours aussi mal en point et essaya de lui envoyer des signes d'encouragements. Il crut voir du coin de l'œil Ron défaillir mais il dut rêver parce qu'il tenait toujours debout (même s'il tremblait comme une feuille). Il restait à présent 10 élèves.

« Nott, Théodore »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Patil, Padma »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Patil, Parvati »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Parkinson, Pansy »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Perks, Sally-Anne »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Smith, Zacharias »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Il restait plus que quatre élèves à sortir. Le professeur McGonagall reprit.

« Thomas, Dean »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Turpin, Lisa »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Weasley, Ronald »

Neville et Bael virent leur ami presque courir vers le Choixpeau.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa les lèvres de Ron et toute la table applaudit de plus belle. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une seule personne. L'élève en question paraissait bien effrayé.

« Zabini, Blaise »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Les applaudissements de la table la plus à gauche se firent entendre. Et puis comme il ne restait à présent plus aucun élève à sortir dans une maison, le professeur McGonagall fit disparaître le tabouret le Choixpeau et le parchemin qu'elle tenait juste avant dans les mains et alla s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva ensuite et annonça que le festin de début d'année pouvait commencer. Il prononça cependant des mots dans le désordre le plus complet et qui n'avaient aucun sens (zing, chaussette et citron ?) et demanda à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Il leva alors sa baguette magique et des lettres d'or apparurent dans l'air. Ces lettres formaient le fameux hymne de Poudlard. Tous les élèves le chantèrent sur un ton totalement différent et les jumeaux Weasley terminèrent en dernier sur un ton de marche funèbre.

Sans s'y attendre, Neville se rendit compte que des assiettes, des couverts et des verres venaient d'apparaître sur la table. La nourriture ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se rendit également compte que son ventre criait famine alors il plongea sur le festin. La conversation s'engagea lentement dans la table. Il se rendit vite compte que Gryffondor avait le moins de premières années, alors que toute les autres maisons avaient une dizaine de nouveaux élèves, chez les gryffondors, ils n'étaient que huit. Cela ne posa pas de problème chez Neville qui écouta la conversation. Tout le monde se présenta et il aima tout de suite Dean et Seamus. Ils ne firent pas état du fait qu'il était le « Survivant » (au contraire des deux autres filles qui avaient été envoyé à Gryffondor) et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Tout le monde à la table remarqua que Bael était un blagueur. En effet il venait de commencer une bataille de purée avec les jumeaux (« Celui qui réussi à toucher Percy-le-Préfet gagne une journée d'esclavage des perdants ! ») sous le regard effaré d'Hermione et sous les rires de Ron et Dean.

Soudain les fantômes arrivèrent (de la purée traversa un fantôme avec des chaînes. Ce dernier se retourna pour savoir ce que c'était et se reçut deux autres cuillers de purée. Malheureusement, comme c'était un fantôme, la purée ne fit que le traverser mais elle atterrit directement sur la tête d'un Serpentard qui ne comprit absolument pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Derrière, Neville vit Fred ou George faire un high-five à Bael). Ils semèrent la panique dans la Hall et se retirèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient parti. Neville eu cependant la chance de faire la rencontre du fantôme de Gryffondor dénommé Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Alors que le dessert venait d'être servi et que tous les élèves se ruaient dessus, un tintement de verre retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Toutes les actions cessèrent un instant et les têtes de tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la Grande Table. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout avec sa cuiller et son verre dans chacune de ses mains. Il les reposa sur la table et s'avança vers un pupitre qui venait d'apparaître. Le hibou qui servait de repose-tout s'ébroua et étira ses ailes. Albus Dumbledore commença alors à parler :

« Chers élèves, tout d'abord je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue au collège Poudlard. J'espère que cette année se passera sans trop de problèmes pour vous tous. Je vais cependant vous rappeler quelques consignes. », un blanc accueilli les paroles du directeur, « Avant tout, sachez que le gardien des lieux, Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler qu'il était interdit de traîner dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu. Vos préfets feront des rondes avec les professeurs pour s'assurer qu'aucuns élèves ne traînent dans les couloirs. Je préviens également que la Forêt Interdite est interdite comme le dit son nom, et qu'il est absolument inutile de se balader à travers les branches de cette forêt à moins que vous vouliez disparaître. De même je ne vous recommande pas de vous approcher du Saule Cogneur dans le parc. Il est quelque peu sensible et prompt à la violence. Aussi je vous demanderais de vous éloigner le plus possible de l'arbre. Vous trouverez également dans le bureau de notre cher Rusard la liste des 348 objets interdit par le règlement. Vous devrez y faire un tour », ses yeux brillèrent et se posèrent brièvement sur les jumeaux Weasley qui chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille de Bael. « Cependant, cette année il y a quelques changements. Le couloir du troisième étage est donc condamné. A tous ceux qui cherchent à y rentrer, je vous préviens, une mort atroce vous attendra. » Le silence se fit très lourd dans la Grande Salle et on entendit des élèves déglutir bruyamment. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien sur, vous n'allez pas enfreindre le règlement, donc pas besoin de paniquer. Sur ce je vous souhaite un très bon dessert et une très bonne nuit. Vos affaires vous attende dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Vos préfets vous y conduiront et vous donneront les mots de passe pour y rentrer. »

Sur ces derniers mots très rassurant le directeur se rassit et avala le reste de son sorbet au citron. Neville regarda son assiette et finit lui aussi ce qu'il avait. Il remarqua que la nourriture (qui revenait sans cesse sur la table) commençait à disparaître. Ron se dépêcha pour pouvoir se resservir et Bael prit carrément la tarte au citron meringué en entière au lieu de la découper. On aurait dit que ces deux-là n'avaient pas mangé depuis des années. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Il fut ensuite temps de se lever de table et de se rendre dans la salle commune. Neville voulut suivre de près Percy (il était préfet après tout et il semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire) mais il sentit quelqu'un le tirer vers l'arrière. Il se retourna et vit Bael, Ron et les jumeaux. Apparemment ils avaient une idée derrière la tête qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Ron.

« On va faire une petite excursion vers le parc, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Vous êtes fous… J'ai pas le choix ? »

« Nan » dit Fred ou George

« Tu vas voir ce sera marrant » affirma l'autre jumeau

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'on peut déposer une bombabouse sur les murs et déposer un sortilège de retardement. Ensuite ya plus qu'à attendre qu'un élève passe dessous pour déclencher une alarme qui fasse descendre la bombabouse et hop ! » s'exclama Bael.

« Vu comme ça … T'as pas peur d'avoir des ennuis ? »

« Dans la vie, il n'y a que des ennuis ! » dit théâtralement Bael. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et Ron éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes tarés mais je vous suis. Je veux être de la partie. Je vais enfin être libre ! »

« Oh le petit Ronnichou se dévoile enfin ! Fred c'est un miracle ! »

Un coup de pied vint atterrir dans les tibias de George. Ron n'aimait pas le surnom Ronnichou. Noté.

Finalement Neville les suivit dehors et se surpris à sourire. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes Fred et George avaient choisis un emplacement apparemment très utilisé avaient-ils-dit (ils s'étaient quand même disputé), et que la bombabouse fut en place sur le mur bien à l'abri des regards (Bael fit les sorts sous les indications de Fred ou de George tandis que Ron et lui faisaient le guet), un bruit sec retentit. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent et repartirent doucement vers le hall. Malheureusement ils oublièrent Bael qui était concentré sur son sort. Cependant il sembla que la personne qui foula le sol du parc ne le remarqua pas. En fait, Neville remarqua par la fenêtre qu'ils étaient deux.

« C'est Rogue et le professeur Quirrel. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là » demanda Ron. Les jumeaux regardaient juste la scène avec la plus haute attention. Alors que les deux professeurs allaient vite être hors de vue, la cicatrice de Neville brûla.

« Aïe » chuchota le garçon. Il se frotta le front et regarda les deux hommes partirent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer se retrouver en présence de ces deux personnages en cours. Il avait vu le professeur Rogue à la Grande Table plus tôt et il lui avait vraiment fait peur. La porte du hall s'ouvrit discrètement sur un Bael tout rouge d'excitement qui leur fit signe que tout se passait comme sur des roulettes. Il n'attendait plus que demain matin pour voir qui passerait sous le piège. Alors que Fred ou George demandait comment il ne s'était pas fait repérer, Bael fronça les sourcils et dit

« Mais il n'y avait personne dans le parc » face aux regards incertains de ses interlocuteurs, il continua « Je lançais le sort et puis vous êtes parti. Ensuite il a fait noir un moment et les murs du château sont devenu flous genre quelques secondes mais j'ai cru que je devais être fatigué. Et quand j'ai eu fini avec le sort une porte est apparue et m'a mené jusqu'à vous. »

Les jumeaux avaient les yeux qui brillaient.

« Oh, Bael ! Le château t'adore déjà ! »

« T'as de la chance qu'il t'est protégé ! »

« Oui, nous il nous a fallu un an et demi ! »

« Il faut pas gâcher un tel cadeau ! »

« Promet de sortir le plus possible »

La poitrine de Bael se gonfla et il lança : « Promis, juré, foi de Merlin. J'emmènerai Nev et Ron avec moi. Je peux pas faire ça tout seul. Hein les gars ? »

« T'inquiète on te protège » assura Ron.

Neville acquiesça aussi mais se dit que personne ne lui avait vraiment demandé s'il vouait faire parti de cette équipe. Il soupira et pensa à sa mère qui aurait tôt fait de lui crier dessus si elle avait eu vent de ses agissements.

« Regarde frangin, on a des petits conspirateurs avec nous »

« Oui je vois ça Gred, cette année va être géniale, je le sens jusque dans mes oreilles ! »

Enfin, les cinq garçons repartirent lentement vers la salle commune, Fred et George (ils étaient aux petits soins avec Bael, pour selon eux « mieux s'entendre avec le château ») donnant les indications sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire (mais surtout ce qu'il fallait faire quand même) à chaque recoin et donnant tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient. Ils dirent quand même qu'il y avait beaucoup de passages à découvrir encore alors qu'il fallait toujours chercher.

« Notre salle commune se trouve au septième étage. Normalement on vous ferez prendre les escaliers mais là on a un peu pitié de vous… »

« Alors voici un passage secret ! Tadà ! »

Ils soulevèrent une tapisserie et un trou se trouvait derrière.

« Ça mène direct au sixième étage. De là il faut juste prendre à droite et monter les escaliers. Vous arriverez devant la peinture de la Grosse Dame. C'est elle qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune. Il vous faut juste le mot de passe. Et il faut que la Grosse Dame soit coopératrice… »

« Ouais, ça nous ait déjà arrivé qu'elle refuse le passage. »

« Euh » tenta Ron, « mais elle est pas obligé de nous ouvrir si on a le mot de passe ? »

« Si frérot, mais elle prend son temps. Surtout lorsqu'elle t'aime pas »

« Surtout lorsqu'elle t'aime un peu trop aussi »

« Ça n'a pas de sens » s'écria Ron

« C'est Poudlard ! » dirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Finalement Bael s'interposa : « Vous avez le mot de passe au moins ? »

Il y eut une pause. Ron commença à paniquer et à dire qu'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Neville sentit ses jambes trembler et Bael regarda les jumeaux en plissant très fort les yeux (en y regardant de plus près on aurait pu dire qu'il imitait McGonagall).

« On vous a eu les gars. Bien sur qu'on a le mot de passe. »

« Perce nous l'a donné juste avant de partir avec vos petits camarades » sourit Fred

Il se dépêcha de donner le mot de passe ( _Caput Draconnis_ ) à une Grosse Dame suspicieuse et très silencieuse avant qu'un professeur ne vienne et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il fut suivi de tout le reste du petit groupe.

Une fois rentré dans la salle commune, Neville adora tout de suite la décoration. Elle était rouge et or avec des cheminées, des sièges et des canapés rouges un peu partout. Quelques bureaux dans les coins pouvaient être aperçus. Des tapisseries aux couleurs de la maison pendaient sur un mur et derrière on voyait un escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers les dortoirs des filles (les garçons ne pouvaient pas monter). Il se rendit compte que le château donnait lui-même les meubles qu'il voulait à la salle. Fred et George lui confirmère cette pensée lorsqu'ils dirent que s'ils voulaient travailler un soir, ils pouvaient demander au château de fournir un bureau. Mais juste dans la salle commune. Apparemment dans les dortoirs, la volonté du château ne s'exerçait pas (suite à une sombre histoire d'élève sans lit, un Serpentard qui plus est). Ensuite Fred et George leur montrèrent un escalier droit près d'une cheminée (qui pouvait bouger de place mais qui restait toujours droit disait George). Les cinq garçons s'y engoufrèrent et virent une fois arrivé en haut, sept encadrements de portes avec des gravures marquant les années de chacun au-dessus de chaque encadrement. Il y en avait donc sept, tous disposé de façon à faire un rond.

« Vous vous entrez dans votre dortoir par cette porte là » George montra du doigt la porte où le numéro 1 était gravé.

« Les salles de bain sont à l'intérieur et à côté de votre lit vous attende vos affaires » continua Fred

« Demain il faudra vous lever vers 7h ou un peu plus tôt et descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le ptit dej'. McGonagall vous donnera les emplois du temps. Les cours commencent à 8h donc surtout essayez d'être à l'heure le premier jour »

Neville leur fit un sourire reconnaissant pour les informations.

« Si vous avez besoin de nous, on est dans le dortoir avec le 3 » Fred désigna une autre porte.

« Allez bonne nuit, on se revois plus tard »

« Bael, fais gaffe à tes arrières. Avec Fred on te donne un mois avant de commencer la guerre »

« Je serais prêt »

Ron renifla et sourit : « Je serais avec lui aussi. Et Nev' aussi »

« Euh quelqu'un m'a demandé mon avis … ? »

Personne ne sembla entendre Neville et les jumeaux dirent un « Entendu » avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir.

Après une longue journée, Neville entra dans le dortoir ave Ron et Bael. Evidemment Dean et Seamus les attendaient.

« Alors ! Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Neville grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de raconter les détails de ce soir. Ce fut Ron qui lui sortit de son calvaire et raconta l'histoire. Bael, lui, s'étaient faufilé vers les douches. Neville lui se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit de quoi faire pour dormir. Il remarqua que le lit de Bael devait être celui près de la fenêtre : sa valise avait des traces de brûlures, comme si des sortilèges avaient tenté de détruire la malheureuse valise. « Ils y sont pas allé de main morte les Serpentards » rigola Neville. Dès qu'il se mit en pyjama et qu'il éteignit la lumière il s'endormit. Les autres garçons firent de même. Dès que leurs têtes touchèrent les oreillers, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Seul Bael pensa à mettre un réveil, chose qui sauva la fierté des quatre autres garçons.


	5. Chapter 5: Une disparition

Je poste un autre chapitre vite fait avant de partir. Ce chapitre sert juste un peu à l'intrigue, on verra ce que vous en pesez

Sur ce bonne lecture, ;)

* * *

Dans une autre partie du château (les cachots) Severus Rogue écumait de rage. Dans son bureau, il faisait les cents pas.

Normalement Severus Rogue était une personne qui gardait son calme. Il aimait surprendre (et pas forcément en bien) et détestait être surpris (surtout que généralement, c'était des mauvaises surprises qui l'attendaient). Néanmoins il en fallait beaucoup pour le rendre aussi agité. Or, ce soir le maître de potion de Poudllard était très agité. Trop agité. Le professeur aux cheveux graisseux soupira et pris une potion d'une des étagères. Il en avala le contenu cul-sec et reposa la bouteille qui contenait la potion sur le bureau. Il s'assit ensuite derrière son bureau et se massa les tempes. Il repensa alors à a soirée. Pour Severus Rogue, il y avait trop de choses qui n'allaient pas. Déjà, c'était la rentrée. Donc beaucoup trop d'élèves joyeux. Ensuite, il avait entendu le nom de Black. Le nom de son pire ennemi. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce nom lors de la cérémonie, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement, il avait aussi vu un garçon se détacher du lot de petits morveux tremblotants et s'avancer vers le Choixpeau. Chose particulière, il mit beaucoup de temps avant d'être répartit dans une des maisons. Mais ce qui n'arrangeât pas son humeur fut lorsqu'il entendit le _gryffondor_. D'un coup, il venait de revoir le visage de Sirius Black. Il avait eu envie d'étrangler le personnage. Même dans ses rêves.

Il se ressaisit et repris le fil de ses pensées. Il avait observé le petit Black. Oh oui, il l'avait observé. Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était le fils de son ennemi. Mais il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mis à part le comportement du garçon qui était terriblement le même que celui de Sirius et un nom de famille en commun, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Severus savait bien qu'ils devaient faire parti de la même famille mais il savait aussi pertinemment que Sirius n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Lily le lui aurait dit. Après tout elle était proche de Sirius, pas qu'il ne comprenât son entêtement à rester ami avec lui.

Pour rendre les choses encore pire, il était persuadé que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un hypocrite, un menteur et un mangemort. Ou quelque chose de proche. Quirinus Quirrel semblait cacher quelque chose mais il aurait bien été incapable de dire quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait vu roder près du troisième étage et Rogue s'était élancé après lui. Leur petite rencontre s'était poursuivie dans le parc de Poudlard mais n'avait rien révélé. Cela avait mis Rogue encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il avait tenté ensuite de rentrer au château par la grande porte mais celle-ci avait refusé obstinément de s'ouvrir. Le château lui avait ensuite envoyé une trombe d'eau dessus. Il fut de sinistre humeur après ces évènements et il dut se résoudre à rentrer dans le château par un autre passage. Il choisit celui qui se trouvait à l'arrière et dû là aussi faire attention à ne pas tomber dans un trou que le château créait à son bon vouloir et généralement sous ses pieds. De manière générale, il savait que le château ne l'aimait pas, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était acharné sur lui. Donc vraiment il y avait de quoi être de sinistre humeur.

Enfin, comme directeur de la maison Serpentard, il avait dû faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir ses nouveaux élèves. En arrivant il avait été surpris par le silence de son filleul (pas que cela ne le dérange) mais il vu immédiatement que quelque chose le dérangeait. Et ça l'effrayait visiblement. Après avoir fait un charmant discours de première année et avoir prononcé toutes les inutiles paroles qui accompagnaient cette blague, il dut renvoyer tous les élèves dans leur dortoir. Il interpella tout de même Drago. Il refusa net de parler et de croiser ses yeux, mais Severus pu quand même utiliser la légilimencie pour découvrir ce qui le tracassait. Et ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plus mais alors pas du tout. Il avait renvoyé Drago dans son dortoir sans cérémonie et s'était enfermé dans son bureau en attendant de voir le directeur. Il allait devoir lui parler mais pour l'instant, il voulait se reposer.

Après quelques minutes, Severus Rogue se releva et pris une autre potion d'une autre étagère et la prit avec lui. C'était une potion d'oubli destiné à le faire dormir un peu mieux ce soir. Il l'a mis sur un petit meuble (probablement sa table de chevet, mais rien n'est plus sur avec un personnage tel que lui). Severus se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il sortit ensuite des cachots dans ses éternelles robes noires et monta les quelques escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivée dans une cour, il prit sur la droite et prononça quelques mots à voix basse. La gargouille devant laquelle il s'était posté s'ouvrit négligemment et laissa place à d'autres escaliers. Ceux-ci en colimaçon permettaient d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Albus Dumbledore. Rogue remarqua que la porte était entrouverte et sans plus de cérémonies il se jeta à l'intérieur en pensant que la gargouille de l'entrée pouvait être un peu plus aimable. Il se promit d'en dire deux trois mots avec Albus. Enfin, il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Minerva McGonagall emblait être assise sur un des fauteuils visiblement en grande conversation avec le directeur. Rogue se pinça une fois de plus les lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là ce soir. Et encore moins de voir Mnerva. La relation entre les deux professeurs était chaotique au mieux. Au pire … mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il eut un sourire narquois en repensant au trophée de quidditch qui prenait la poussière dans son bureau. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse de faire aimablement remarquer à Minerva que la coupe était dans son bureau – et n'avait pas bougé – depuis les six dernières années. Cela devrait fortement lui déplaire. Et donc fortement lui plaire à lui. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur le directeur. Celui-ci lui montra d'un geste de la main un fauteuil vide. Severus le regarda d'un air glacé et refusa tout bonnement de s'assoir. Il ne prit pas de pincettes pour commencer la conversation :

« Un élève manque. »

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce n'eurent aucuns mouvements. Elles se contentèrent de le regarder. Cela agaça visiblement Rogue.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Nous avons perdu un élève. Disparu. Envolé. Peu iporte, il n'est pas là. »

« Allons, Severus, explique toi. »

Severus Rogue prit un peu de temps avant de continuer. Autant prendre son temps. A l'heure qu'il était le petit était probablement mort. Du moins il l'espérait. … A y repenser, il préférait qu'il soit vivant. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui l'annoncerait à sa mère. En pensant à sa terrible mère, Rogue eut un frisson. « Complètement folle » pensa-t-il. Néanmoins il continua :

« Je viens d'avoir une petite entrevue avec un de mes élèves, Drago Malfoy »

« Rien de grave j'espère », un éclair passa dans les yeux de Rogue, il voulait que cette histoire se finisse au plus vite.

« Il se trouve qu'il me parlait de son cousin qu'il avait brièvement vu à la gare de King Cross et qu'il n'avait _pas_ revu à Poudlard. Il devait entrer en première année lui aussi. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, signe de préoccupation.

« Il aurait dû se trouver sur la liste de Minerva. Le registre s'en occupe »

Severus acquiesça de la tête.

« Eh bien il a dû trouver un moyen pour effacer son nom. Et partir du train au passage puisque nous n'avons pas d'élève en trop. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il sache déjà utiliser sa baguette compte tenu sa famille. »

Dumbledore croisa les doigts et regarda des objets sur son bureau. Minerva coupa le silence créé :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Xerxès Lestrange »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un glas et firent l'effet d'un dragon dans la pièce. Severus décida de partir tant qu'il était encore temps. Il lâcha avant de sortir, pour faire bonne figure :

« Je vous laisse la charge d'écrire à sa chère famille. Sur ce, bonne nuit »

Finalement, Rogue eut un sourire. Oui, ce n'était pas sa faute si le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange avait décidé de faire le nifleur. Il pourrait observer de côté toute la bataille entre Albus et Bella un autre jour. Avant de retourner aux cachots dans ses appartements et d'aller se coucher, il eût tout de même une sombre pensée pour Drago qui devait probablement annoncer la nouvelle par lettre à sa mère qui elle-même l'annoncerait à sa sœur. Les représailles allaient être sévères. Il s'endormit aussitôt content de lui et du malheur de Bellatrix.

Le directeur de Poudlard était toujours assis derrière son bureau quand le maître de potion était sorti en trombe. Il regarda la sous directrice, Minerva McGonagall et remarqua qu'elle paraissait très pâle comparé à d'habitude. Elle avait la main sur le cœur et semblait être en état de choc. Le professeur Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

« Est-il possible qu'il ait sauté du train sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, Albus ? »

« Théoriquement, c'est tout à fait envisageable. En pratique, pour un première année, c'est impossible. Et dans l'absolu, tous les enfants de familles nobles ont un sort de détection apposé sur eux avant d'entrer dans le train. Une fois rentré au château même, ce dernier cesse d'agir." Face au choque de son enseignante, il reprit "C'est une pratique très vieille et très peu utilisée de nos jours mais avant qu'il y est un train pour emmener tous les élèves, il fallait faire le voyage en poudre de cheminette et marcher de pré au lard jusqu'à Poudlard. Alors ce n'était pas un trajet long ni compliqué mais chaque année on remarquait que des élèves manquaient à l'appel. C'est pourquoi les familles nobles protégeaient leurs enfants en les plaçant sous un sort de détection qui disparaissait une fois que la cible était arrivée à destination. »

« Mais ce sont des élèves ! Pas des moutons ! »

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire Minerva. En revanche nous pouvons être sûr d'une chose. » Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire d'où il sortit sa pensine. « Le petit Lestrange était sous sort de détection. Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de la part de ses parents, c'est donc que leur fils est bien arrivé à destination. »

« Vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'il est dans le château ! Enfin, Albus c'est impensable ! Cela voudrait dire que le château lui-même le protégerait ! Son nom n'est pas apparu dans la liste des premières années lors de la cérémonie et les seuls à pouvoir modifier cette liste sont ... »

« Vous, moi et le château... Je le sais bien Minerva » Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers sa tempe et de celle-ci sortit un filament argenté. « Les choses se compliquent. Il faudra chercher le château tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve »

Minerva McGonagall qui s'était contenté de regarder les mouvements du directeur jusqu'à présent, se leva  
« Et que fait-on pour ses parents ? »

« Je m'en charge »


	6. Chapter 6 : Les premiers cours

Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je reviens tout juste de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre ;)

Jespère que vous allez tous aimer, les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas tarder egalement. Sur ce bonne lecture :D

* * *

DRIIIINNNNG !

Les dortoirs des premières années gryffondor furent sujets à 7h pile du matin à une sonnerie assourdissante et stridente. Elle eut raison du sommeil des cinq personnes à l'intérieur du dortoir mais elle mit tout de même les cinq résidents de très mauvaise humeur. Alors que chacun ronchonnait dans un coin (après avoir bien crié au meurtre et à l'abus sur Bael et son réveil - ce dernier avait juste fait un sourire avant de se lever les yeux _toujours_ fermés, comme si c'était possible après une sonnerie pareille), les cinq amis descendirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillés et lavés, vers la Grande Salle. Ils durent cependant faire face à la montagne d'escaliers. En effet la Grande Salle se trouvait au deuxième étage et il fallut une petite dizaine de minutes au groupe pour descendre tous les escaliers et se diriger vers le bon endroit (un esprit frappeur du nom de Peeves avait essayé de lancer des craies sur Bael mais celui-ci les avaient renvoyé vers le lanceur d'un revers de la main en bayant. Peeves avait alors crié et fuit. Bael n'eût même pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire – ce qui était probablement le cas).

Enfin, le petit groupe de Neville se retrouva en face de la Grande Salle. Cette dernière semblait littéralement avoir changée. Le plafond était parcouru de rayons de soleil (qui tombaient pile dans les yeux des Serpentards) et sur toutes les tables un véritable festin du matin s'y trouvait. Les cinq garçons marquèrent une pause et ils coururent vers leur table pour s'empiffrer. Ainsi on put voir dès le matin un Ron empoignant d'une main une saucisse et de l'autre un pancake noyé sous du sirop d'érable, un Bael vidant à une vitesse ahurissante les œufs à la coque et le pain (une _telle_ quantité d'œufs dès le matin ne devait pas être bon pour la santé se dit Neville) et un Dean et Seamus qui parlaient des cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers eux pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Ron et Bael ne la virent pas venir et continuaient à manger en s'attaquant respectivement à des fruits et à une sorte de crêpe/omelette au jus de citrouille ? (Et Neville commença à se demander si Bael venait vraiment d'une famille de Sang-Pur psychorigide parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'attitude qui allait avec). Autant dire que le professeur regarda ses deux nouveaux élèves avec une expression de dégoût très prononcée si la finesse de ses lèvres était un indicateur quant à son humeur. Elle tendit ensuite à chacun d'entre eux un emploi du temps et laissa une remarque cinglante auprès de Ron et Bael (« C'est une école ici, pas un zoo ») avant de partir distribuer les prochains emplois du temps aux autres élèves.

Aussi, au moment où Ron semblait prendre enfin sa respiration pour manger, des hiboux arrivèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. Il y en avait de toute les couleurs, tous apportant des colis, des lettres des familles des élèves. Neville, Ron et Bael levèrent la tête, émerveillés jusqu'à ce qu'une fiente d'oiseau vienne se déposer juste à côté de Bael.

« Ah, ça c'est Hadès, l'oiseau de ma mère. Elle a toujours eu le chic pour les noms douteux », lança joyeusement Bael. En effet un oiseau borgne et noir comme la nuit (aussi sinistre que son nom) se déposa sur l'épaule du garçon, mordit violemment l'oreille de ce dernier, prit une part d'omelette de l'assiette de Bael et repartit comme si de rien n'était en laissant une lettre derrière lui. Bael se tordait de douleur au sol en tenant son oreille ensanglantée.

« Quelle saleté d'oiseau ! J'suis sûr il a entendu la remarque sur son nom ! »

Ron se figea sur son siège hésitant entre les rires ou ne pas avoir d'expression. Il choisit finalement d'aider Bael à se relever. Bougonnant que l'oiseau était trop intelligent pour sa propre santé, Bael se rassit. Quelque chose dit à Neville que c'était plutôt sur ordre de sa mère que l'oiseau avait attaqué Bael et pas de sa propre initiative. Elle ne semblait pas très commode.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais écrit à tes parents la nuit dernière. J'ai vu que Ron en avait envoyé une en même temps que moi mais toi tu étais déjà au lit »

« C'est bien parce que je ne l'ai pas fait » ragea Bael en oeillant la lettre de sa mère comme si elle était une insulte à sa propre personne et à sa dignité, mais peut-être était-ce le cas.

Ron s'arrêta de manger encore une fois et regarda Bael : « Vieux, ta lettre fume, c'est normal ? »

Effectivement, la lettre de Bael dégageait une légère fumée noire peu rassurante. Ça ne devait pas être un bon augure parce que l'éternel sourire de Bael (qui était revenu lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur son assiette, même si son oreille saignait encore) disparut immédiatement de son visage. Il prit la lettre très vite et s'en alla comme un rapace sans demander son reste. On n'entendit vaguement un « Je vous rejoins en métamorphose tout à l'heure » et quand il disparut de la Grande Salle. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre.

« Ouch ! J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place » dis Ron, « Il va devoir aller à l'infirmerie plus tôt que prévu » rigola-t-il. « Vraiment une beuglante dès le premier jour, ça fait mal au moral … Il a dû établir un nouveau record ! »

Neville se surprit à penser que l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans à la base et qu'il avait encore moins _prévu_ d'y passer, mais il laissa passer. Ensuite il pensa que la beuglante de Bael, si s'en était une, avait plus un air de lettre piégée qu'autre chose. Lui, ça ne l'aurait pas fait rire, mais de toute évidence, Ron pensait autrement. Il était aussi fou que ses frères parfois. Mais au fond, Neville se dit que c'était un rire nerveux. Il était le premier à suivre Bael dans ses délires et savait qu'il recevrait une beuglante de sa mère (il l'avait dit à Neville l'autre soir).

Au lieu de penser aux malheurs de son camarade de classe, il ouvrit plutôt sa lettre et Ron fit la même chose. Grâce au sourire de Ron et probablement au sien, il fut tout de suite plus joyeux. Sa mère l'embrassait très fort et le félicitait d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor. Elle continuait ensuite sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer d'ennuis et d'éviter Malefoy à tout prix. Elle était aussi fière qu'il se soit fait des amis aussi vite. Il avait brièvement parlé de Dean et Seamus mais il s'était attardé sur Bael et Ron. Ron devait avoir décrit la même chose et souriait brillamment.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux lentement vers leur salle commune pour aller chercher leurs affaires et se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. Ils croisèrent Dean et Seamus sur le chemin qui les attendirent et tous les quatre vinrent attendre devant la porte fermée de la classe. Ils découvrirent donc avec joie qu'ils avaient leur double cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards et que Bael n'était pas encore revenu. Neville soupira et voulu se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire mais ce fut peine perdu : Malefoy venait d'antagoniser une de ses camarades de classe, Hermione Granger et il pointait vers elle le bout d sa baguette. Alors qu'il allait réagir et lancer n'importe quel sort (alors qu'il n'en connaissait aucun), un autre sort fusa vers le garçon. Neville se retourna et vit Bael dans le couloir avec sa baguette levée et un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« Allons, cousin. Aujourd'hui n'est que le premier jour de cours. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ais une heure de colle juste pour une raison aussi futile. On ne voudrait pas savoir que tu avais si peu de vocabulaire que tu avais dû te servir de ta baguette », Drago Malefoy pâlit et recula un peu plus. Manifestement le sort de Bael ne l'avait pas atteint mais l'avait fait reculer d'Hermione. Celle-ci remercia Bael tout de suite et il lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Il s'approcha encore de Malefoy et déclara très fort :

« Dis donc, tu sens pas la rose. Ton gel douche c'est parfum bombabouse ou quoi ? »

Neville et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Malefoy avait dû tombe sous le piège de Bael ce matin.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer sans la salle de cours (la porte venait de s'ouvrir et les élèves s'engoufraient dans l'ouverture), Ron et lui remarquèrent que Bael avait l'oreille qui saignait encore un peu et que les cheveux de leur ai étaient roussi. Neville se dit que la beuglante de la mère de Bael devait être très remontée contre lui si elle avait un sort dans sa lettre pour que Bael soit dans cet état. Alors que Ron allait demande pourquoi il y avait tant d'acharnement sur lui de la part de sa mère, Bael balaya sa question. Il était évident qu'il était blessé que sa mère fasse cette lettre.

Alors que Ron, Neville et Bael rentraient dans la salle et s'installaient au deuxième rang, ils remarquèrent que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée. Neville en fit la réflexion à Ron qui acquiesça et ils s'engagèrent dans une conversation sur la façon dont Malefoy avait dû tomber dans le piège. Bael lui, essayait de rendre sa tenue correcte quand il s'arrêta d'un coup et fixa d'une manière assez troublante un chat qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Ce chat s'assit ensuite sur le bureau et attendit assis. Bien qu'il sembla que le chat soit un peu trop rigide pour être un vrai chat, Neville se dit que c'était juste l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un (après tout, les animaux étaient libres de faire des va et viens dans tout le château). Il remarqua que pendant un moment Bael et le chat se fixèrent dans les yeux et entamèrent une bataille de regard mais il dû l'imaginer. Quelle personne saine d'esprit essayait de faire une bataille de regard avec un chat ?

Enfin, il remarqua que deux Serpentards manquaient à l'appel. Ils arrivèrent avec trois minutes de retard.

« Ouf, viens Théo, la vieille est pas encore là »

Une grimace de Bael fit comprendre à Neville et Ron que Blaise Zabini (parce que c'était lui qui venait de parler) avait tout faux. Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent le chat. Ils reregardèrent Bael qui affirma leurs pensées et toute la casse se tut. Le chat venait de bouger et avait fait un saut impressionnant pour se tranformer en professeur McGonagall juste sous leurs yeux.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard messieurs Nott et Zabini », la voix sèche du professeur et ses narines frémissantes firent pâlir les deux élèves en question (Neville jura que des éclairs pouvaient en sortir). C'est un Nott tout bégayant qui répondit :

« Nous nous sommes perdus professeur … »

McGonagall claqua des talons et repartit vers son bureau

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Si jamais je vous surprends encore une fois en retard à un de mes cours, vous aurez l'interdiction de revenir. Vous m'entendez ? Bien, maintenant assez-vous, je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer le chemin cette fois-ci » le ton sarcastique fit rires quelques gryffondor mais le regard acerbe du professeur de métamorphose calma tout le monde.

Elle procéda ensuite à transformer son bureau en cochon géant et à le faire passer par d'autres formes tout plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres ce qui eût pour but d'impressionner les élèves. Neville vit Hermione prendre des notes et Ron écarquillé les yeux. Neville pensa qu'il devait avoir la même tête que son ami. Il regarda ensuite Bael qui observait attentivement chaque transformation comme s'il assimilait des informations.

« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier », avait-elle dit. « Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

La déclaration de McGonagall fit l'effet d'une douche froide à tout le monde. Enfin, le véritable cours commença avec une partie théorique sur le fait que changer un objet vers un autre objet était plus facile car la structure intérieure était la même.

« Transformer un rat vers un verre, soit un vertébré vers un objet inanimé est une des métamorhose les plus faciles. Cependant, cela demande de la rigueur. Aussi je vais vous demander pour le premier cours de transformer une allumette en une aiguille »

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre et le professeur McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour aider les élèves lors de la partie pratique. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rang de Neville, elle hôcha la tête comme pour dire que son résultat était à peu près satisfaisant et demanda à Ron de réessayer. Ensuite elle leva les sourcils vers l'allumette de Bael.

« On peut savoir ce que vous attendez Mr. Black ? »

L'interpellé la regarda puis sortit sa baguette. Il fit le geste et prononça la formule _aiguifors_. Son allumette se transforma immédiatement en une aiguille argentée bien pointue. McGonagall en fut stupéfaite. De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'élève réussisse son sort _du premier coup_. Hermione Granger avait réussi à faire la métamorphose au bout de trois essais. Apparemment le jeune Black avait des facilités en métamorphose. Elle accorda un rare sourire à Bael.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette parfaite démonstration. A l'avenir Mr. Black vous ferez les exercices que je donne en même temps que tout le monde. Vous me rédigerez donc un parchemin de 30 cm sur la métamorphose d'une allumette en une aiguille en même temps que tous vos camarades qui n'ont pas réussi le sort. »

« Mais professeur, j'ai »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Mr. Black. Vous ferez le devoir. »

Le cours se termina sur cette phrase.

Neville Ron et Bael sortirent donc de la salle de métamorphose avec un Bael en colère et un Ron plein d'admiration. Suite aux demandes de Ron et Neville, Bael promit à ses deux amis de les aider dans leurs devoirs. Cependant la journée n'était pas terminée et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : les sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Sur le chemin ils discutèrent du professeur McGonagall. Ils furent bien d'accord pour se dire qu'elle était très stricte et avare en points.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans le cours de sortilèges (en commun avec des Serdaigles), l'ambiance fut totalement différente que celle du cours de métamorphose. Déjà le professeur Flitwick était petit et manifestement il avait moins d'autorité que la sous-directrice. Il restait néanmoins un très bon professeur : son cours fut passionnant et Gryffondor put gagner des points grâce à une Hermione Granger qui semblait avoir retenu le livre de sortilèges par cœur. Il y eût aussi une épreuve pratique sur le sort « crac badaboom » (Ron se montra très doué pour ce sort et sans surprise, Hermione et Bael réussirent leur sort du premier coup Neville mit un peu plus de temps – son objet ne fut pas totalement cassé, la partie supérieure seulement fut cassé et la partie inférieure fut fissuré). En somme le cours fut passionnant et le petit professeur ne se formalisa pas de son statut de Survivant ce dont Neville fut très reconnaissant. Les trois amis sortirent du cours satisfait mais avec une tonne de devoirs en plus.

« C'est que le début des cours et on est assommé de devoirs ! Nev' fait quelque chose ! »

« Bah euh … je veux bien … mais »

« haaaaa ! J'en peux plus ! » s'écria Ron au tournant d'un couloir, « Au fait Bael, comment tu fais pour connaître tous les couloirs du château ? Ça fait même pas un jour qu'on y est et tu te diriges comme si tu y étais né ! »

« Tes frères m'ont donné des indications se matin avant d'aller en cours »

Les deux garçons se firent un autre signe de la main « top » et ils entrèrent dans la serre de botanique. Neville les suivit derrière en regardant leurs gestes excentriques. Il choisit pour le cours de botanique de rester au calme et il se dirigea vers Hermione et posa ses affaires à côté d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et Neville lui montra d'un geste Ron et Bael derrière qui parlaient d'une prochaine blague à faire (et qu'ils n'arriveraient surement pas à faire vu leur niveau actuel). Hermione eût un regard désapprobateur mais sourit à Neville. Le cours de botanique se révéla dans l'ensemble être passionnant. Surtout pour Neville, il adorait les plantes et avaient compris tout de suite ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas faire. Ron était devenu tout rouge et tout timide lorsque le professeur Chourave lui avait demandé d'énoncer le nom d'une plante magique et Bael semblait être dans une sorte de coma (Ron l'avait assommé avec une pierre mais personne ne sut dire d'où venait cette pierre).

Quand Neville sortit du cours de botanique, il se surprit à être content. Pour une fois en cours, il se sentait à l'aise et pas dépassé par ses camarades. Il savait, et sentait, qu'Hermione ni Bael n'étaient à l'aise, et cela le rassurait. D'une certaine manière il se sentait un peu mieux par rapport à eux.

La cloche de Poudlard sonna midi. Il était temps pour tous les élèves de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. Neville fit un débriefing de la journée avec Dean et Seamus et fut soulagé quand il fit part de ses problèmes en métamorphose et en sortilèges et de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

La journée se déroula très vite. Ils avaient une après midi de libre et le lendemain, histoire de la magie et défense contre les forces du mal. Neville fut incapable de dire ce qui se passa en histoire de la magie parce qu'il s'était endormi (comme bon nombre de personnes d'ailleurs) mais il fut persuadé que Bael était resté éveillé. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver amusant de lancer des bombabouses (il en avait combien en stock ?) sur les élèves endormis. Le cours de défense fut un gros désappointement pour tous les élèves. Le professeur Quirrel semblait effrayé par sa propre ombre. Il avait tenté de flatter Bael sur un sort (flippendo) mais pour une raison inconnu, cela sembla vexer Bael plus qu'autre chose. Il lança alors « malencontreusement » le flippendo sur le professeur. A trois reprises.

Lorsque Neville lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose, Bael lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait certainement pas été le premier à réussir le sort dans la classe et qu'Hermione n'avait eu aucune gratification pour l'avoir réussi. Il trouvait ça injuste avait-il dit. Mais Hermione essaya de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre dans ce genre d'état pour un si petit évènement. Il ne l'écouta pas et se retrouva avec le professeur Quirrel à dos. C'est ainsi que Bael reçu ses premières heures de colles. Evidemment il ne manqua pas de se venger à travers différentes sortes de blagues (« C'est un peu mon cobaye en fait » avait-il dit à Ron qui lui demandait où est-ce qu'il testait tous ses sorts) et Quirrel, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'accuser parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, le colla pendant deux semaines de plus.

Autant dire que le mauvais courant entre le professeur Quirrel et Bael était devenu légendaire parmi les premières années. Il semblait que le garçon s'amusait à essayer de faire peur à Quirrel à chaque cours, au grand dam d'Hermione et à l'hilarité générale de la classe.

Bientôt la fin de la semaine arriva. Presque toutes les matières avaient été vues. Il ne restait que les potions. Or, les premières années avaient cours avec le professeur Rogue le jeudi après-midi. Avec les serpentards. Neville, qui se souvenait de la cérémonie d'ouverture et du regard glacial du professeur, déglutit. Il avait une peur bleue de Rogue. Et quelque chose lui disait que Rogue n'allait pas l'ignorer dans son cours. Il regarda alors Ron qui essayait d'encourager Bael à une autre farce (depuis quand Ron était-il devenu aussi confiant ?) et s'éloigna vers les cachots. Il y fut rattrapé par ses deux amis un instant plus tard, tous rouges.

« Tu penses qu'on va faire une potion aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bael

De tous les Gryffondors, il était le seul à être excité par le cours de potion. Tous les autres appréhendaient plus ou moins le cours à venir. Les rumeurs comme quoi Rogue était injuste envers les gryffondors (surtout quand il y avait des serpentards dans ses cours) s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre de cheminette. Mais cela n'avait pas découragé Bael qui avait dit avoir déjà fait deux trois potions chez lui et qu'il avait bien aimé les résultats. Personne ne savait de quoi ces « résultats » en question étaient faits et personne ne voulait le savoir. Ron était aussi nerveux que lui.

Enfin, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit avant que Malefoy ne fasse une autre remarque désobligeante (il semblait s'être calmé cependant, surtout en la présence de Bael, il ne faisait pas du tout le malin). Un homme grand, aux robes noires et aux cheveux graisseux entra dans les cachots. Sa simple présence fit taire tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! » aboya le professeur en guise de bonjour.

Il fit rapidement l'appel de sa voix râpeuse et s'arrêta momentanément sur Neville.

« Londubat … Notre nouvelle célébrité »

Les ricanements des Serpentards parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Neville qui voulut partir se cacher dans un autre endroit. Il continua cependant à faire l'appel et commanda le silence d'un simple geste. De toutre évidence, il avait autant d'autorité que McGonagall. Juste plus désagréable.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens … Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Le silence dans la salle de cours fut assourdissant. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Neville, qui déglutit fortement, et regarda intensément Bael.

« Londubat ! »

Neville sursauta, Rogue ne le regardait même pas, les yeux toujours fixé sur Bael.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand je rajoute de la racine d'asphodel en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée çà la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et Bael et Rogue se regardaient toujours. Rohue eu un rictus méprisant.

« De toute évidence la célébrité ne fais pas tout. 10 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir ouvert un livre de tout l'été et 15 autres points pour votre impertinence »

Neville sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ? Rogue ne l'avait même pas regardé pour l'accuser. Il n'avait pas non plus prêté attention à Hermione.

« Reprenons » dit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant, « Black ! Qu'est-ce que le napel et le tue-loup »

Un silence suivi sa question et des ricanements du côté des Serpentards se firent une fois de plus entendre. Neville tenta de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Aconit »

La voix rauque de Bael retentit dans les cachots. Rogue se retourna vivement, surpris par la réponse de Bael.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bezoard ? »

« Une pierre qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. »

« Où puis-je le trouver ? »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les visages de Bael et de Rogue. Ils pensaient que personne ne pourrait répondre. Le regard de Bael balaya la classe et se fixa sur une armoire derrière le bureau du professeur Rogue. Le rictus de Rogue disparut. Il avait la réponse.

« L'estomac d'une chèvre ou dans votre armoire. Peut-être dans votre réserve d'ingrédients aussi »

La remarque de Rogue cingla : « 20 points pour votre arrogance Black et une colle en prime ! »

« Oui »

« Oui, monsieur »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler monsieur, professeur »

« Ça fera 10 points de plus » aboya Rogue

Dans la classe, il y avait un silence. Ron, Dean et Seamus regardaient Bael avec un sourire, Neville semblait perdu et Hermione désapprouva la réaction de Bael.

La suite du cours fut fort désagréable pour Neville et Bael. Gryffondor perdit encore 35 points pour une potion de Neville qui avait raté et une potion de Bael qui était trop bien faite (le prétexte officiel étant qu'il s'était servi d'autres instructions que celles sur le tableau, qu'il trichait et que son arrogance n'avait pas de limites). L'acharnement de Rogue sur Neville et Bael se vit immédiatement. Tout le monde tenta de rassurer Neville qui était au bord des larmes (ce n'était pas sa faute si gryffondor avait perdu 90 points en un cours … à lui tout seul, il avait fait perdre 40 points _seulement_ ). Bael, quant à lui écumait. Il avait fait perdre à sa maison 50 points mais il refusait de s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il ne comprenait pas non plus l'acharnement de Rogue sur Neville. En plus de tout ça, il avait encore une heure de colle. Avec celles du professeur Quirrel et celle de Rogue, Bael se dit qu'il devait avoir établi une sorte de record. Même pas une semaine dans la rentrée et il avait déjà à son actif le plus grand nombre de points perdu (même si contrebalancé par le nombre gagnés en métamorphose et en sortilèges) et le plus de colles. Il en avait une ce soir avec Rusard et les deux autres avec Quirrel. Bael shoota dans une pierre tandis qu'il sortait du château avec ses amis et se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie pour observer les étoiles.

La deuxième semaine ne fut pas beaucoup mieux pour Bael. Il était gronchon, avait visiblement toujours de colles (Quirrel lui en ettait le plus possible à défaut de lui enlever des points) et Rogue et lui semblaient se détester de plus en plus (chaque cours de potion assuraait à Gryffondor de perdre entre 10 et 20 points selon l'humeur de Roge. Heureusement McGonagall et Flitwick essayait de redonner les points perdus – pour avoir bien mis sa cravate au cours de métamorphose, McGonagall attribua 5 points à Bael). Au milieu de tout ça, ses parents lui avaient envoyé deux autres lettres, dont une piégée. Oui, la vie de Bael était compliquée au château. Il se rattrapait néanmoins avec des blagues. Elles devenaient un peu plus sophistiquées tous les soirs, mais à la fin de la deuxième semaine, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait opté d'écrire toutes ses idées dans un livre et avec Ron, ils se partageaient le cahier. Très vite on s'aperçut que Bael était le grand rebelle doué de Gryffondor dans les premières années. Neville avait remarqué que tous les soirs, Bael disparaissait (au début il croyait que c'était parce qu'il était collé ou qu'il faisait encore une blague). Quand il le confronta à ses visites nocturnes, il lui répondit qu'il aimait bien visiter le château et la bibliothèque. Cela lui permettait d'étudier des livres et d'assimiler tous les sorts. Ron l'accompagna dans ses escapades et de temps en temps, Neville les accompagnaient aussi.

Puis, soudainement Bael arriva un soir dans la salle commune très excité. Immédiatement il y eût un mouvement de recul, mais Bael l'ignora et appela Neville et Ron. Ils montèrent ensuite dans les dortoirs et il leur montra sa découverte : un morceau de parchemin vierge.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard parmi les objets dangereux confisqué ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » demanda Neville, redoutant une énième heure de colle pour son ami

« McGonagall m'a vu tenter de prendre Peeves avec moi pour »

« Nan c'est bon laisse, je sais déjà »

Un sourire lui répondit. Neville ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait. Même Fred et George ne maintenaient pas tout le temps un sourire. D'ailleurs en pensant à eux, Neville eût un frisson. Il avait vu McGonagall leur crier dessus pour une affaire de cuvette de WC décroché. Le lendemain, ils avaient reçu une beuglante de la part de leur mère. Ron lui avait alors raconté qu'ils avaient essayé d'envoyer à leur sœur et son amie un souvenir de Poudlard mais la directrice les avait surpris. Elle avait ensuite envoyé une lettre à leur mère …

« Bon, du coup qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? »

« J'y venais. Ce parchemin est un véritable trésor ! Regardez, c'est une carte de Poudlard ! »

« Quoi ! Montre »

« Hmm, écoutez bien, Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Sur le parchemin, des taches d'encre apparurent. Lentement, elles dessinèrent des contours et des formes et effectivement, il se dressait une carte de Poudlard. On pouvait même y apercevoir chaque personne. Ron et Neville restèrent bouche bée. On pouvait lire sur le dessus « Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver vous souhaite une bonne découverte »

« Génial ! » souffla Ron

« Je sais, il y a tous les passages secrets du château et j'ai même découvert une salle qui n'était pas sur la carte ! J'ai aussi remarqué que deux nouveaux passages étaient indiqués. Je ne les connaissais pas avant. »

* * *

Laissez un petit com' ça fait toujours plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7 : Halloween

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! L'intrigue commence à avancer un peu ...

Sinon j'aimerai bien que vous postiez des commentaires : ils me motivent à continuer. N'hésitez pas, je ne vous demande pas un roman, juste un petit mot. Jusque là j'ai eu 8 commentaires alors que je dépasse les 1000 views ... vraiment, si j'ai 5 commentaires pour ce chapitre je poste la suite illico :)

Sur ce bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Le fait que Bael connaisse quasiment tous les passages secrets du château en à peine un mois et demi de vie à Poudlard ne sembla pas surprendre Neville. Il savait que son ami parcourait le château toutes les nuits avec Ron à la recherche « d'aventures palpitantes ». De nombreuses fois ils avaient emmenés Neville avec eux. Ils avaient souvent échappé à Rusard de justesse (Ron disait que le château les aidait à se camoufler) et ils connaissaient pas mal de passage. C'était bien un grand avantage quand même. Les trois compères étudièrent donc la carte toute la nuit et Ron essaya de retenir toute la carte. Neville abandonna très vite : il n'avait pas de mémoire, déjà que retenir les mots de passe de la salle commune était un exploit pour lui (encore la veille, Hermione était venue à sa rescousse), alors toute une carte …

Ceci dit, la vie de poudlard fut loin d'être relaxante. Déjà chez les gryffondors, c'était la panique tous les matins. La guerre des blagues entre les jumeaux et Bael et Ron (bien qu'aidés un peu moins de Neville) battait son plein. Tous les matins, il fallait vérifier si il ne vous manquait rien et regarder où on mettait les pieds. Traverser la salle commune jusqu'au portrait semblait être le parcours de l'Auror. Très souvent, les élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi ressortaient avec les cheveux d'une autre couleur ou crachaient des bulles lorsqu'ils voulaient parler.

Mais cette guerre prit fin lorsque le professeur McGonagall tomba dans un des pièges de la salle commune alors qu'elle voulait afficher les prochaines horaires de cours. On raconte qu'elle miaula pendant une heure entière. Evidemment les Weasley et Bael prirent deux semaines entière de retenues et reçurent chacun une beuglante. Quoi que celle de Bael sembla calme. Elle le félicita d'avoir piégé les « arrogants lions » et lui informa qu'il pouvait continuer et qu'il devrait utiliser des sorts plus puissants pour faire plus de dégâts. Le visage rouge de colère de McGonagall vint le voir à la table des Gryffondor et le prévint que si jamais il essayait d'appliquer un seul conseil de la beuglante, il serait renvoyé. Bael accepta tous les reproches du professeur et fut très calme ce jour-là.

Enfin, le jour d'Halloween arriva avec beaucoup d'impatience. La journée s'était déroulée à merveille pour Neville. Il avait eu botanique et gagné quelques points. Il n'avait pas non plus vu Rogue de la journée ce qui le rendit bien plus heureux qu'à l'habitude. Avec ses deux amis, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le festin de du soir quand il sentit son sac disparaître. C'était un lutin de cornouaille qui s'était amusé à le lui prendre. Appeuré, il donna la chassse au lutin en laissant ses eux amis rejoindre la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin de la traque de son sac, il rencontra Hermione qui essaya de l'aider. Leur petite chasse se termina dns les toilettes des filles vers les cachots. Ce fut Hermione qui se débarrassa du lutin et lui rendit son sac et ses affaires. Ce n'était pas la plus brillante sorcière de son année avec Bael pour rien. Et alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient repartirent vers la grande Salle, ils sentirent une odeur de putréfaction et d'égoût.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

« Aucune idée … mieux vaut ne pas rester là. Allez viens Neville », Hermione poussa la porte pour la refermer aussitôt et crier « Cache toi. Troll ! »

Neville sentit son cœur rater des battements. Un troll des montagnes venait de briser la porte des toiulettes et balançait son immense massue vers Hermione. Celle-ci se cacha dans les toilettes mais le troll balaya toute la structure. Neville quant à lui semblait être figé sur place. Il vouluy prendre sa baguette et utiliser un sort mais il se trouva paralysé par la peur. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait voulu être comme Ron ou Bael. Eux, ils n'avaient peur de rien.

Le troll des montagnes décida alors de changer de cible. Il en avait marre d'essayer de toucher Hermione qui arrivait à se faufiler dans les interstices. Non, il préféraa Neville qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il leva sa massue et l'abatit sur l'emplacement de Neville.

« BOUGE CRETIN ! »

« Wingardium Leviosa »

C'étaient les voix de Ron et Bael ! Lorsqu'il entendit les voix de ses deux amis, le corps de Neville se remit en marche. Il remarqua alors tout de suite deux choses : d'abord il n'avait pas été touché par la massue du troll ensuite que Bael se trouvait à son ancienne place et gisait sur le sol.

« NON ! BAEL ! »

Neville et Ron se dirigèrent vers le corps de Bael mais le troll les empêcha de passer. Ron était tout rouge et le sort qu'il avait lancé sur la statue qui barrait l'entrée semblait l'avoir vidé de ses forces. Neville tendit sa baguette et lanca un flipendo qui ne fit absolument rien si ce n'est enrager encore plus le troll. C'est Hermione qui apporta la solution : « Neville ! Envoie la statue sur la tête du troll, ça l'assommera ! »

« Mais Hermione, je ne sais pas lancer ce sort ! »

Mais l'exclamation de Neville tomba dans des oreilles sourdes. Alors il essaya quand même. Dans des situations désespérées, moyens désespérés. Alors qu'il tentait le sort pour la troisième fois, il vite les lèvres de Bael remuer. Neville fut immédiatement soulagé, son ami n'était pas mort pour lui.

« Quoi, je t'entends pas ! »

« Le lutin » dit faiblement Bael, il semblait sur le point de défaillir.

« Mais bien sûr » s'écria Hermione, « Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

Ron et Neville la regardèrent bizarrement, l'air de dire _c'est pas évident ? il y a un troll juste devant_. Hermione ne leur accorda pas un regard et s'approcha du lutin de Cornouaille qu'elle avait assommé juste avant. Elle le prit dans ses bras … pour le jeter à la tête du troll. Sous les yeux ébahis de Neville et de Ron, le troll chancela et tomba à terre évanoui.

« ouah, Hermione, t'avais plus de force que ce que je croyais » déclara Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, imbécile. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais en cours ? », le regard perplexe des deux garçons lui répondirent. « Les lutins de Cornouaille ont une poudre sur leur peau qui est gravement toxique pour les trolls. S'ils respirent cette poudre en grande quantité, cela peut les tuer. Là, il n'y avait qu'un seul lutin donc juste assez de poudre pour l'assommer pour quelques heures » expliqua Hermione.

« Et tu t'es rappelé de ça toute seule ? Chapeau ! »

Sur ces mots, elle rougit : « Euh, je .. non, c'est Bael qui … Oh mon dieu Bael, vite il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

Et avant que les trois gryffondors puissent faire un seul pas de plus les professeurs du château apparurent. Devant eux se tenaient McGonagall, Rogue Quirrel et Dumbledore. Tous furent choqués par le paysage chaotique qui se dressa sous leurs yeux.

« Je ! Black ! Granger, Weasley et Londubat ! Jamais de toute ma carrière … _Explications maintenant !_ »

Le ton du professeur fit peur à tout le monde. On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un citron. Ses lèvres étaient si fines qu'on ne les voyait presque plus et ses narines se dilataient. Son cri était strident.

« C'est pas notre faute professeur » commença vaillamment Ron, « Le troll était là avant qu'on puisse »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? »

« Je bah euh »

Ron était bloqué. En vérité, lorsque Bael avait montré la carte des Maraudeurs à Ron, ils avaient vu que Ron et Hermione étaient piégé par un troll. Ils avaient courus pour les sauver et dépassé le professeur Quirrel qui venait dans l'autre sens. Alors ron choisit de se taire.

« 5 points pour chacun d'entre vous ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! » S'exclama McGonagall.

« Et j'enlève 10 points à gryffondor pour avoir blessé un de vos camarades » annonça Rogue.

Il était penché sur la forme de Bael et passait sa baguette au-dessus de son corps. Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard méprisant et annonça pour la forme : « Vous passerez par l'infirmerie. 35 points pour Gryffondor pour avoir eu de la chance. Maintenant dehors ! » les chastisa le professeur.

Les trois gryffondors se dépêchèrent de sortir.

« c'est pas juste de nous enlever des points. On vient de battre un troll et tout ce que les profs font c'est crier » s'injuria Ron.

« Mais tu ne sais pas compter, c'est pas possible. McGonagall nous a enlevé 20 points et Rogue 10, donc en tout on a perdu un total de 30 points Or on en a regagné 35. Donc on a quand même gagné 5 points au final. »

« Ouf ! »

Neville lui resta silencieux. Il avait remarqué que Bael ne s'était pas relevé du coup du troll. Ils s'étaient fait soigner à l'infirmerie avec Ron et Hermione mais Madame Pomfresh ne les avit pas gardé de nuit. Elle s'occupait de Bael. Il était dans un lit et ne bougeait plus du tout.

« Dehors ! Vous êtes soigné ! j'ai un autre patient qui besoin de soins tout de suite ! »

Ils partirent donc de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Sur le chemin Hermione leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué des choses. Face à leur manque d'expression elle expliqua : »Le professeur Rogue était blessé à la jambe avant de venir. Il boitait. », le fait que même dans les pires situations, Hermione remarque ce genre de choses intrigua Neville.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est aventuré dans la forêt et qu'une bête a voulu lui dévoré la jambe ? » demanda plein d'espoir Ron

« Non, Ron, même une créature magique ne voudrait pas manger Rogue ! » répliqua Hermione

Sa réplique laissa sans voix Ron et Neville demanda si elle allait bien. Jamais Hermione Granger ne dirait du mal d'un professeur. Elle rougit.

« Haha, Bael t'as bien influencé » rigola Ron.

« Oui, bon. Je pense que Rogue a voulu monter au troisième étage dans l'aile condamné. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là- bas ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir »

« Tu veux mourir Hermione ! Non ne fais pas ça » supplia Neville, il demanda à Ron de l'aide mais la seule chose qu'il obtint fut un « On attend le retour de Bael d'abord »

« Parfait. » Hermione fit une pause et se retourna vers eux « Vous avez vu ses cheveux ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« … J'en suis pas sûre, mais j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient devenus bouclés et complètement bruns »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas Hermione. »

Les trois gryffondors disparurent ensuite dans leur dortoir. Le lendemain matin, alors que les trois nouveaux amis descendaient les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle, ils passèrent par l'infirmerie pour voir Bael. Mais l'infirmière leur refusa l'accès. D'après elle, il avait besoin de repos. Cependant, cela calma les doutes des trois amis. Bael n'allait pas mourir.

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard :

« C'est impossible Albus ! » s'écria Minerva, « On doit protéger la pierre, ensuite on découvre un troll des montagnes adulte dans l'enceinte du château, un élève est porté disparu _dans_ le château et des élèves sont blessés. Vous vous rendez compte ! Et Black qui se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital ! C'est un élève brillant, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu », mais le professeur ne finis jamais sa phrase.

Rogue, qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation entra en scène : « Peut-être, monsieur le directeur avez- vous écouté mes dires. Black n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. »

« Quoi ? Enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! Black est un garçon tout à fait normal ! » Et »

« C'est un métamorphage » coupa sèchement Rogue.

« Et alors ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas le seul élève métamorphage que je sache ! », Minerva s'effondra dans un siège et voulu reprendre la parole mais elle sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire. Albus Dumbledore qui écoutait la conversation affirma les deux propos.

« Monsieur Black est effectivement plus qu'il ne semble être. Il est métamorphage aussi, mais la véritable question est pourquoi chercher à le cacher », Albus soupira et Rogue reprit

« Sûrement avez-vous vu son apparence originale ? »

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle.

« Cela ne change rien pour moi. Black reste une victime »

« Malheureusement Minerva, nous allons vite être fixé. Comme il a été blessé, j'ai dû appeler ses parents. Ils devraient venir au château dans la matinée. S'il s'avère que … Je n'ose l'imaginer à vrai dire. Je plains le pauvre garçon et je comprends pourquoi il aurait fait tout cela. »

Une alarme retentit sur le bureau du professeur.

Les parents de Baelfyre étaient arrivés.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Bon bien sûr je pense que tout le monde sait déjà qui sont les parents mais je voulais créer un petit mystère (pas forcément réussi xD)

Oubliez pas : 5 commentaires et je poste le prochain chapitre ! :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Ostracisé

Salut salut.

Alors voilà ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas updaté ma fic mais je vous avoue que j'étais un tout petit peu occupée par ce qui se passait dehors ;)

Bon, sinon j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, une bonne rentrée et que vous aurez des merveilleuses vacances de Noël ! Et comme je n'ai pas été là pendant un petit moment vous avez le droit à trois chapitres. Ils sont un peu court mais ils permettent de faire un peu avancer l'histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture les amis :D

* * *

Lorsque les parents de Baelfyre surgirent dans le château, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle. Ils espèraient probablement voir le directeur à la Grande Table. Et lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle pour y laisser passer les deux adultes, un silence de mort tomba. Tous les élèves qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner s'étaient arrêté et regardaient les deux nouveaux venus. Pas une seule personne ne douta qu'ils furent les parents d'un élève dans la Grande Salle et tous attendirent que l'élève en question se lève et accueille ses parents. Personne ne se leva.

Ce fut lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva avec McGonagall et Rogue que le bruit repris. Les cinq adultes partirent alors directement vers l'infirmerie.

A la table des Gryffondors, Neville serrait fort sa fourchette. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Manifestement Ron avait fait le même rapprochement que lui et refusait la vérité tout autant que lui. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux amis faisaient cette tête leur demanda :

« Mais c'étaient qui ? Les parents de Bael ? »

Ron et Neville firent oui de la tête. Enfin, Ron ouvrit la bouche : « Lestrange, c'étaient les Lestrange »

La réaction d'Hermione fut très lente, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Mais Bael est un Black. Ses parents doivent donc être aussi des Black. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange est née Black. Elle s'est mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange. » plus Ron continuait, plus il pâlissait. Son meilleur ami pouvait être son pire ennemi. « Il a dû, au moment de renvoyer sa lettre pour Poudlard, demander une Substitution de nom. C'est une nouvelle loi qui permet de prendre son second nom de famille et nom tout cours. Par exemple, si je l'avais appliqué, je serai devenu Billius Prewett »

« Mais je … Il nous l'aurait dit non ? »

« De toute évidence il ne l'a pas fait. » et Ron se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Ne l'écoute pas Hermione. S'il l'a fait c'est parce qu'il voulait se protéger. Les Lestrange sont connus pour avoir été des grands supporters de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors Bael, qui ne s'entend pas du tout avec sa famille comme ses lettres l'ont montré, a voulu changer de nom et a utilisé ses facultés de métamorphose pour changer son apparence. Il devait trop ressembler à sa mère ou son père. » Mais malgré ces paroles, Neville ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait que son ami n'était pas mauvais. Mais il leur avait mentit. Il sentit la main d'Hermione à côté de lui.

« Ce doit être horrible d'être à sa place »

Neville ne put qu'acquiescer.

La rumeur comme quoi Baelfyre Black était en fait le fils des Lestrange, Xerxès Lestrange, fit le tour de Poudlard en une demi-journée. Tout le château était au courant. La rumeur voulait que Bael soit un apprenti mangemort et qu'il avait délibérément trompé tous ses amis pour les espionner. Ron tomba dans un mutisme génial et Neville semblait perdu. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Rien ne semblait faire changer d'avis Ron et la plupart des résidents du château était du même avis : Baelfyre était un traître.

Dans les couloirs du château Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari arpentaient l'allée de l'infirmerie. Derrière, Rogue et McGonagall se tenaient crispés. Dumbledore leur avait expliqué la situation et la seule chose qu'ils avaient retenu :

« Gryffondor ! Il a été placé à Gryffondor ! »

La voix de Bellatrix se voulait menaçante. Rodolphus lui, n'avait rien dit mais ses petits yeux exprimaient toute la haine du monde pour la maison. Bellatrix avait ensuite continué sur le fait que leur fils avait déshonoré la famille et qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Ils étaient ensuite parti aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, non sans déclarer que Drago, lui, était parfait.

Dans l'infirmerie, Baelfyre s'était réveillé et serrait fort dans ses mains ses draps. Il avait entendu les remontrances de sa mère et même s'il aimait penser que cela ne lui faisait plus rien depuis longtemps, il savait que c'était faux. Ses paroles l'avaient blessé profondément. Quoi qu'il fasse il était toujours mauvais.

Si les deux autres professeurs dans l'infirmerie remarquèrent les larmes sur les joues de Baelfyre, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils se gardèrent bien de faire quoi que ce soit. Le comportement des parents les avaient indigné tous les deux et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le fait que Xerxès Lestrange ait demandé la Substitution ne les surprenait plus non plus après le spectacle qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils se rendirent aussi vite compte que très peu d'apparences physiques avaient changées : Baelfyre et Xerxès avaient tout en commun sauf les cheveux et les yeux. Les yeux de Xerxès étaient gris clair et ses cheveux noirs et bouclé tandis que Baelfyre avaient les yeux bleux et les cheveux Châtains et noirs raides. Du reste, il était exactement le même. Il apparut quand même que Baelfyre avait un véritable contrôle draconien sur ses capacités de métamorphose. Même dans la tristesse ou dans la haine, il semblait ne pas changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou autre chose.

« C'était un secret. On m'avait interdit d'en parler et de le montrer » prononça Bael comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées des professeurs.

Baelfyre ne se remit sur pied qu'une semaine plus tard. Lorsqu'il sortit dans les couloirs du château, il vit que tout le monde semblait le détester et l'insulter. Au début cela énerva Bael. Plus personne ne lui parlait, pendant les cours il était seul, et dès qu'il entrait dans une salle, les gens s'arrêtaient de parler, le dévisageait et partaient. Oui, Baelfyre était terriblement seul. Neville et Hermione n'osaient pas non plus l'approcher et l'attitude de Ron le blessa plus que tout. Alors Bael fit la seule qu'il connaissait. Il noya ses sentiments sous une tonne de travail. Si personne ne voulait le voir, très bien. Il pourrait toujours faire ses blagues, il pourrait toujours étudier. C'est pourquoi lors du mois qui suivit, on ne vit plus Bael dans les dortoirs mais à la bibliothèque seul et souvent entouré de livres. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau but et voulait y parvenir. Il avait lu à propos des animagus. Alors tous les jours, lorsqu'il avait fini ses devoirs pour l'école, il cherchait. Il ne dormait plus vraiment non plus. Son lit était très souvent piégé par tous les gryffondors qui semblaient le détester. Novembre passa très lentement au goût de Bael et il se surprit à penser aux vacances d'été, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin sortir du château. Il savait bien que ses parents ne l'accepteraient pour Noël ni pour Pâques, mais plus que tout il avait besoin d'eux. Pourtant les seules lettres qu'il reçut de leur part furent des lettres presque d'insultes.

Alors que Bael s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans la solitude, Neville Ron et Hermione marchaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier les avait invité à boire le thé.

« Ron, tu devrais faire quelque chose ! C'était ton ami » implora Hermione qui ne supportait pas de voir Bael se distancer de tout le monde.

« Non, c'est un traître. »

La conversation se finit là. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid. La hutte de ce dernier était très petite et il y faisait très chaud. Un feu brûlait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ah, les enfants ! Vous voilà ! Tiens vous n'avez pas emmené votre ami avec vous ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Bah, Baelfyre ! Il m'a bien aidé dernièrement. C'est un brave petit. » dit Hagrid en servant du thé à tout le monde (il renversa la moitié du mobilier par la même occasion), il repris « Et ce match de quidditch ! Ah quel dommage que gryffondor n'ait pas d'attrapeur … Ils auraient pu gagner »

« On a perdu 70 à 230, Hagrid. On s'est fait démonté » s'apitoya Neville.

Pendant un moment, le demi-géant paru mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment la conversation repris et s'arrêta sur Rogue.

« Il veut voler la pierre ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Quoi, comment êtes-vous au courant ? Et puis ne dites pas de bêtise, Rogue est un professeur, jamais il ne chercherait à voler la pierre. Avec Touffu devant … »

« Cette chose à un nom ! » s'énerva Ron

« On l'a vu dans le journal Hagrid. Ce matin, la Gazette du Sorcier disait que la chambre 713 avait été violée. Or je me souviens vous avoir vu prendre ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre lorsque je suis venu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mes parents cet été. On vous a croisé à Gringotts. Ensuite on a remarqué que lorsque le troll était dans le château, Rogue était essouflé, comme s'il avait parcouru un grand nombre d'étages en peu de temps – et c'est tout à fait possible s'il est allé au troisième étage et est redescendu vers les cachots – et surtout il était blessé à la jambe. Lorsqu'on est rentrée au troisième étage, on a vu que … » Neville eût un frisson et Hagrid se renfrogna « Touffu gardait une trappe. Alors on voulait vous prévenir : Rogue va voler la pierre. » Neville finit sur un ton un peu dramatique e espérant qu'hagrid comprendrait mais celui-ci paru visiblement très fâché. Il les mis dehors : « Vous ne devez pas mettre le nez dans cette affaire. Vous m'entendez, vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop. Filez avant que ça ne se sache. C'est une affaire entre Flamel et el professeur Dumbledore. »

« Flamel ? » demandèrent les trois gryffondors.

Un bruit de porte qui claque leur répondit. Et Hermione lâcha une autre bombe : « Il avait un œuf de dragon dans sa chaudière »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Neville.

Les jours qui suivirent furent concentré sur comment faire sortir un dragon illégalement de Poudlard. Ron eût la brillante idée de demander à son frère Charli de venir pour chercher le dragon. La réponse de Charlie était parvenue une semaine plus tard et Ron avait montré la note à Hermione et Neville. Neville s'était renfrogné, il ne voulait vraiment pas intervenir dans cette affaire, mais Hermione se dépêcha de mettre un plan en place. Enfin, tout fut prêt : Samedi soir, à minuit, il fallait apporter le dragon sur la plus haute tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'ils avertirent Hagrid de la nouvelle, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps :

« Il est si jeune ! SROOM ! Oh Norbert ! » sanglota Hagrid entre deux reniflements. Ron fit toujours un peu plus la grimace, il n'y avait que lui pour donner des prénoms à des dragons.

Finalement samedi soir arriva enfin et les trois amis descendirent de la salle commune Ils croisèrent Bael qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard.

« Tu vois, il n'a besoin de personne » vociféra Ron

Ils continuèrent leur route. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur Miss Teigne.

« Ah c'est pas vrai ! D'habitude on la voit jamais ! Vite faut de dépêcher » incita Ron

Neville et Hermione se hâtèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid et prirent le petit dragon dans leurs bras avant de remonter vers la tour d'astronomie. Evidemment Hagrid voulu faire ses adieux et ils furent en retard. Alors que Ron et Neville prenaient le relais, le château ne les aida pas : les escaliers qui menaient vers la tour d'astronomie devinrent glissants et les marches irrégulières.

« On en finira jamais » se plaint Neville. Il commençait déjà à perdre espoir.

L'histoire veut qu'ils réussissent à donner le dragon à Charlie mais ils ne purent pas revenir au dortoir. Le professeur mcGonagall les attendait visiblement très irrité devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Je suis outrée par votre comportement. Il est bientôt une heure du matin et je découvre quatre élèves hors du dortoir et je vois Malefoy qui ne cesse de répéter des histoires de dragons. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? »

Ils ne purent rien avancer.

« Et où se trouve Mr. Black ? »

« Lestrange n'est pas avec nous » lâcha Ron

Les lèvres de McGonagall disparurent : « En utilisant la Substitution, Mr. Black a fait le choix d'abandonner complètement son autre nom. Aussi l'appeler par son nom de famille devient une grave insulte Mr. Weasley, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte »

Ron pâlit et fit non de la tête

« J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor » aboya-t-elle sèchement, « Si jamais je croise Mr Black dans les couloirs et que je découvre que vous l'avez couvert … » elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais son silence fut lourd de sens. Alors que les trois amis se dirigeaient vers le dortoir, elle continua, « A chacun d'entre vous bien sûr »

« Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire Mr. Weasley. Au lit ! » la sanction fut sans appel. Le seul point positif dans cette histoire fut que Norbert était bien repartit avec Charlie en Roumanie.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir les points du sablier rouge dans la Grande Salle presque vidé, ils furent surpris de remarquer que seulement 150 points avaient disparu. Black ne s'était donc pas fait attraper.

La semaine continua et lors du dernier cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall distribua des feuilles de papier.

« Ces feuilles sont là pour une bonne raison. De ces feuilles vous allez essayer de faire différents objets. Oui vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je veux au moins deux objets differents et de texture différentes. Ils devront être un minimum sophistiqué. » Pour faire bonne figure, McGonagall fit une démonstration et transforma sa feuille en la statue d'un chat en métal et d'un verre à pied. « Vous pouvez essayer d'en faire plus bien entendu »

Lors de l'essai, seul Hermione parvint à transformer sa feuille en trois objets differents. Elle fit gagner 5 points de plus à gryffondor. Neville et Ron, eux, furent très loin du compte.

« Si j'arrive déjà à en faire un je serais content » bougonna Neville

« Eh, regarde n'a pas réussi non plus » annonça Ron méchamment.

En effet Bael reposait sa tête sur sa main et regardait sa feuille de papier sans bouger. Sa baguette était dans son autre main et pointait vers la feuille mais rien ne se produisit. Ce fut bien une première. D'ordinaire, Bael était toujours le premier à réussir les sorts de métamorphose. Et toujours avec un degré d'avancement de plus que les autres, il avait toujours les métamorphoses les plus réussies. Or là, rien. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall passa devant son bureau en s'attendant à y voir une bande de petits objets, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que rien ne s'était produit.

« Mr. Black, vous avez quelques problèmes peut-être ? »

Toute la classe sembla reprendre son souffle. Aucune réponse ne sortait. Bael n'avait pas bougé d'un cran.

« Mr. Black. »

Toujours rien. Soudain le professeur claqua des mains et Bael se tendit et dit

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ! » avec sa baguette levé, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était en cours. « Oh, professeur McGonagall, pardonnez-moi je m'étais endormi. » s'excusa Bael tout rouge de honte.

« Les yeux ouverts. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Bael baissa les yeux.

« Pardon, professeur »

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous aurez un essai à faire et une heure de colle avec moi ce soir. »

« Oui »

McGonagall plissa les yeux et demanda alors, « Maintenant faites-moi le sort »

Il regarda le professeur comme si elle était folle et tout à coup une petite flamme se raviva dans les yeux de Bael. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le travail d'Hermione. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et il se dirigea vers son pupitre.

« Unifors ! »

Sous les yeux éberlué de toute la classe, il réussit son sort du premier coup : de sa feuille de papier apparurent une dizaine de petits objets finement décoré et tous de matière différente. On pouvait voir cinq animaux différents, un clocher très travaillé (personne ne doutât que l'intérieur même soit rempli de détails), un balais (chose étrange, Bael n'était jamais monté sur un balais, il avait loupé l'initiation de vol lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie) et un miroir. Mcgonagall parut stupéfaite comme si elle reconnaissait certains éléments ou comme si elle était choquée. Elle attribua un de ses rares sourires à Bael : « Bravo. 15 points pour Gryffondor »

Bael sourit lui aussi et regarda ses objets d'un air curieux. Aparemment, certains objets ne devaient pas se trouver là.

A la fin du cours, le professeur prit les noms de tous les élèves qui voulaient rester à Poudlard. Sans surprise Baelfyre s'inscrit et ignora royalement Malefoy ( _Vraiment je plains ceux qui doivent rester à Poudlard pour les vacances parce que les parents n'ont pas voulu d'eux_ ) qui lançait très souvent des piques. Elles ne semblaient jamais l'atteindre. Bael fut donc le seul à rester au château. Personne ne voulait rester au château alors que le fils d'une famille de mangemort restait. Lorsque Bael apprit qu'il fut le seul à rester, personne ne su si il était content ou terriblement blessé. Le jour du départ, au petit déjeuner, il ne se montra pas.

« il doit se sentir tellement seul »

« Il l'a mérité »

« Ronald ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! » cria Hermione une fois qu'ils étaient assis dans le Poudlard Express, « Il a sauvé la vie de Neville tu sais, et même la nôtre. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée des lutins alors nous serions probablement tous morts. Pour nous sauver, il a risqué son identité et il a tout perdu. Alors arrête de dire qu'il l'a mérité ! »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de King Cross, Hermione descendit la première et se dirigea vers ses parents. Ils disparurent peu de temps après cependant elle ne manqua pas Bellatrix Lestrange proclamer à quel point son neveu était merveilleux. Cela ecoeura Hermione.

Neville et Ron descendirent en même temps et purent par la même occasion assister au même spectacle qu'Hermione qui était déjà descendu. Le regret serra soudain le cœur de Ron très fort.

« Tu crois qu'on a fait une bêtise ? »

« Oui » la réponse de Neville ne se fit pas attendre. Il regardait lui aussi la mère de Bael avec une horreur sans nom sur le visage.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs familles respectives. Lorsque Ron rejoignit sa mère avec Fred, George et Percy, celle-ci les étreignit tous et leur demanda comment leurs études se passaient. Seul Percy répondit. Fred et George n'avaient rien de spécial à dire sur leur rythme scolaire (de toute manière leur mère savait déjà que c'était le grand vide) et Ron n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui.


	9. Chapter 9 : Noël en famille

Le trajet de retour se fit dans la vieille Anglia Ford de Mr Weasley. Alors qu'ils rentraient tous au Terrier et que Percy se lançait dans des longs discours, Arthur Weasley demanda à Ron pourquoi il était si renfermé. Ron évita la question et répondit qu'il était juste fatigué. La conversation dévia et Percy atteignit le sujet phare : Baelfyre. Il décrivit alors les pires choses sur lui :

« Il est comme sa mère, complètement dérangé et puissant. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor, je pense personnellement que c'est une erreur du Choixpeau, et il a fait les blagues les plus cruelles en pensant qu'elles étaient drôles » il se mit ensuite à décrire d'horribles farces qui n'étaient jamais arrivées toujours en décrivant Bael comme un monstre et un futur mangemort, « En plus de ça il est très insolent, il a des détentions tous les soirs. Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était un Black alors qu'en fait c'est un Lestrange. Il est fou à lier» conclu Percy comme s'il s'agissait d'une conclusion évidente.

Dans la voiture, un silence s'était peu à peu installé. Le chahutage que faisait d'habitude les jumeaux avait cessé et Ron ne faisait pas non plus un bruit. Molly Weasley bougea sur son siège.

« Baelfyre … ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le nom du garçon que tu as rencontré dans le train, Ron ? »

La gorge de Ron devint soudain très sèche. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à son ancien ami maintenant et tout le forçait à se rappeller de lui.

« Si. »

« Oh. », il y eût un blanc et comme si madame Weasley venait de comprendre ce que venait de lui raconter Percy, elle s'exclama « Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ! Il ne t'a pas fait du mal ! Ron ! »

« Non » la réplique monosyllabique de Ron trancha directement l'air.

Les yeux de sa mère se rétrècirent.

« On en reparlera, jeune homme », puis elle regarda les jumeaux, « Vous aussi »

La conversation sur Bael fut clause. On ne reprononça plus son nom dans la maison.

C'est lorsque Noël arriva qu'une nouvelle bienvenue tomba. Madame Weasley réuni toute sa famille dans la cuisine pour dire ce qu'elle avait à annoncer :

« Cette année les Potter nous invite chez eux pour fêter Noël. Il y aura des amis de la famille notamment Sirius et les Tonks. Remus sera là aussi. » Le regard de la mère défia ceux de ses enfants de prononcer un quelconque mot lui disant qu'ils n'iraient pas chez les Potter. Tout le monde choisit sagement de se taire. Toute la famille connaissait les Potter, c'était des amis de la famille. Ginny sautait donc de joie, car elle pourrait revoir sa meilleure amie Maureen.

C'est donc une troupe de Weasley très excités qui débarquèrent chez les Potter par poudre de cheminette. Ron se lança le premier et cria : « La tanière des lions, Goddric's Hollow ! » Il fut envahi par les flammes vertes et il ressentit un tourbillon intense. Il crut qu'il allait faire un malaise quand il sentit que ses pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol. Il fut accueilli par tous les Potter. Apparemment les seuls invités qui devaient encore venir étaient les Weasley. Ils apparurent un à un et bientôt le majestueux salon des Potter (rouge et or) fut rempli de personnes. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Neville et ses parents étaient là aussi.

« Neville ! Je savais pas que tu venais ! »

Moi non plus. Je l'ai appris deux heures auparavant. » il tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoutait « James est un ami de mon père et il est passé comme ça à la maison et il a dit qu'il nous invitait. C'est sorti de nulle part. » puis il hésita et ajouta « ça m'a rappelé Bael »

Tout de suite l'humeur pourtant joyeuse de Ron descendit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer pour autant.

Ils allaient bientôt passer à table, alors Ron en profita pour s'éclipser et monter les escaliers de la demeure des Potter. Il vit alors Fred, George Ginny et Maureen. Cette dernière disait :

« Je te jure Fred ! Cette chambre est toujours fermée, quoi que je fasse. Papa et Maman refusent de l'ouvrir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi … je suis persuadée qu'avant la grande attaque d'il y a six ans, rien n'était fermé à la maison, mais depuis … Vous pouvez pas l'ouvrir ? Je suis sûr qu'on va découvrir pleins de trucs mystérieux » supplia Maureen.

Elle amadoua les jumeaux (et réussi très très bien avec Ginny) mais alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte, Lily Potter monta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allez vous laver les mains et redescendez. Le dîner va bientôt être servi », la voix douce de Lily Potter les découragea de continuer Elle attendit que tous les enfants soient partis pour enfant jeter un œil à la porte sur laquelle les enfants travaillaient. Ron surpris son regard particulièrement triste lorsqu'elle regarda la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait la rendre si triste. Il se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

La mystérieuse porte était l'ancienne chambre d'Harry Potter. Malgré tous les efforts de James et de Lily, ils ne parvinrent pas à effacer la chambre. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le courage. Depuis la grande attaque, leur maison avait brûlée et toutes les photos de famille avaient disparus. Cette chambre, cet emplacement, bien que vide, n'était que le seul témoin qu'Harry avait existé. A leur plus grand désarroi, Maureen avait oublié son frère avec le temps. Elle avait vaguement parlé d'un garçon de son âge à ses parents mais elle pensait que c'était un moldu voisin. Elle avait fini par définitivement l'oublier. Ni James ni Lily ne voulurent lui rappeler son frère mort. Oui les vestiges de leur aîné étaient une chambre vide et un nom sur une pierre aux morts dans le cimetière du village. Il n'avait même pas de pierre tombale pour lui. Lily soupira et se contrôla. Elle avait tiré un trait sur ce passage de sa vie. Il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé et regretter les choses. Bien que malheureuse à tout jamais, Lily devait continuer à sourire, pour la mémoire de son fils. Tout comme James.

Lily se dirigea ensuite elle aussi vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Elle y vit Ron Weasley s'essuyer les mains. Elle sourit et remarqua que quelque chose était tombé de sa poche. Une petite figurine en sortit. Lily fut très surprise : c'était une réplique exacte du clocher de Goddric's Hollow avant l'attaque des mangemorts. Il y avait tous les détails.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que c'était là. J'ai dû le prendre en ne faisait pas attention », Ron était tout rouge et face au regard interrogateur de Lily, il continua « Un ami l'a transfiguré avant Noël »

« Il a fait un très bon travail alors » dit Lily doucement puis elle ajouta « Ce clocher représente celui de notre village avant l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui … celui qui l'a transfiguré a dû voir l'image dans un livre et l'a inconsciemment reproduis. C'est vraiment extraordinaire pour un premier année »

Ron rougit de plus belle, « Oui, il est vraiment fort en métamorphose »

Lily sourit toujours plus et l'invita à descendre manger. Ron ne put refuser, son ventre criait déjà famine.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nymphadora Tonks jouait avec les deux jumeaux Potter (ils changeaient sans cesse d'apparence, il semblait qu'une compétition venait d'être lancée), Sirius, James et Remus discutaient de leurs années à Poudlard, Lily et Andromeda parlaient de chaudron et Arthur et Ted Tonks semblaient parti dans une conversation sur les avions. Fred et George préparaient une sombre blague (cible probable : Percy) et Ginny et Maureen les regardaient avec admiration. Molly parlait plus calmement avec les parents de Neville et Ron et Neville regardaient le sapin de Noël en attendant les cadeaux. La pile ne cessait de monter, les adultes déposant de temps en temps des paquets au pied du sapin. Neville et Ron virent même la chouette d'Hermione laisser deux petits paquets au plus grand plaisir des deux amis.

Bientôt le diner arriva au dessert. La bûche dressée sur son plateau d'argent était simplement magnifique. On aurait pu croire à une œuvre d'art. Des petits cerfs se promenaient dessus, et des petits sapins étaient planté dans le gâteau. On pouvait même voir un skieur moldu descendre le gâteau.

« Tu t'es surpassée cette année Lily ! » s'écria Sirius. On voyait ses yeux briller et regarder le dessert avec envi. La femme rousse le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« C'est James qui l'a fait cette année »

Sirius se calma. « Ah … Tu t'es amélioré on dirait … c'est toxique ? » demanda alors innocemment Sirius à James. Ce dernier rigola de bon cœur et découpa une part de gâteau. Il donna la première à Sirius.

« Tu n'as qu'à goûter mon cher Patmol » dit sournoisement James.

« Traître. Si je meurs, je lèguerai tous mes biens à Andy et toi, nada, rien ! »

Sirius mangea alors la part de gâteau aussi vite qu'il le pu et ferma les yeux.

« Haha ! Rien ne s'est produis ! Tu perds la main Cornedr »

Sous les yeux de tout le monde Sirius devint bleu et des écailles lui poussèrent. Il émettait de temps à autre des sons de poisson.

« James ! »

« Hey ! Calme toi, le sort n'était que sur la première part ! Je t'assure que le reste n'est pas truqué. Je savais que ce bon vieux Sirius voudrait tout de suite manger le gâteau alors j'ai mis une toute petite potion de … »

Lily le foudroya du regard et distribua des parts de gâteau à tous les invités en s'assurant qu'aucunes blagues douteuses n'étaient cachées dans la bûche. Quand elle fut satisfaite tous les invitèrent dévorèrent leur assiette. Tout à coup Neville sembla avoir enregistrés les paroles des adultes et s'écria :

« Mais vous êtes Patmol et Cornedrue ! Les créateurs de la carte de Bael ! ça veut dire que Lunard et Queudver sont dans la pièce aussi ! »

Un petit silence accompagna les mots du Survivants et les yeux de toutes les personnes attablées se dirigèrent vers un Sirius et un James qui se faisait un high five.

« T'entends ça Jamesie ! Notre carte fait fureur ! »

« Je sais ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'un autre groupe de blagueurs prendrait la relève ! Neville, mon cher, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu nous raconte tout ! Lunard, viens ici ! »

Remus soupira et se leva.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre là, Neville. Je suppose que Ron et ce fameux Bael sont dans le même coup. Peut être cette Hermione aussi ? J'ai tort ? »

Neville et Ron devinrent rouge jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux.

« Remus ! Voyons, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Si jamais Ron et Neville devaient être responsable de quelque chose, ce n'est certainement pas des troubles de Poudlard » avança Molly Weasley en regardant ses deux fils comploteurs. Ils regardaient Neville et Ron avec un regard connaisseur, celui qui promettait une conversation un peu sérieuse. Un peu.

Cependant, le silence des deux garçons confirma les peurs de Molly Weasley.

« Comment avez-vous pu ! Je … Ron ! »

« C'est pas vraiment ma faute maman. C'est juste que Bael trouve toujours un moyen pour ennuyer Rogue et Quirrel »

« Des professeurs en plus ! Ron, cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Combien d'heures de colles as-tu eu depuis le début de l'année »

Neville toussota légèrement pour cacher son rire. Il croisa rapidement le regard de ses parents qui lui firent un gentil clin d'oeil. Il en fut immédiatement très soulagé et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ron grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

« Réponds Ron ! Combien ? 2 ? 3 ? », la voix de Madzme Weasley baissait de plus en plus, se faisant presque menaçant, « 5 peut être ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter après la troisième semaine » dit tout doucement Ron. Sa mère poussa un cri d'horreur.

« _Semaine ? Ronald Billius Weasley, reviens ici tout de suite_ » s'écria Madame Weasley en avançant ses mains (des serres selon Fred mais personne ne chercha à l'écouter) vers un Ron qui s'était réfugié derrière un Sirius qui faisait barrage avec ses mains.

Alors que dans tout le salon, tout le monde riait (sauf Ron et Madame Weasley), une énorme chouette noire s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du salon et largua un colis très gros (et lourd d'après le bruit). Pensant qu'elle allait repartir immédiatement, personne ne fit plus attention au rapace mais ce fut une erreur. Elle plongea ensuite directement sur Sirius avec un hululement qui ressemblai tristement à un cri de guerre.

Ron intervint et dit : « Tous à terre ! C'est Hadès ! Le démon de Bellatrix ! »

Les secondes qui suivirent furent sacrifiées à la panique tandis que Sirius se débattait et avait sorti sa baguette sur la pauvre chouette borgne.

« Saleté d'oiseau ! Stupéfix ! »

Le trait rouge toucha la chouette à l'aile et l'oiseau hargneux se réfugia dans les bras d'Andromeda (qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil sur sa chaise) avant de tomber d'épuisement.

« Qu'est-ce que cet oiseau de malheur vient faire ici ? » demanda sèchement Sirius tout en soignant ses plaies. James lui s'esclaffait bruyamment sur le canapé et Remus portait un sourire très large sur son visage.

« Je crois, mon cher Patmol que la chouette avait un colis à délivrer. Et ensuite elle t'a reconnu et a voulu t'attaquer. Si c'est la chouette de Bellatrix, je crois me souvenir que tu lui avait métamorphosé les plumes un jour »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! En plus elle se souvient de ce genre de chose ! » s'exclama Sirius, « Je suis sûr que c'est ma cousine qui l'a ordonné »

Ron et Neville commencèrent à rigoler aussi : « Bael dit la même chose. Il pense que sa mère contrôle Hadès. » dit Neville avant de rigoler une fois de plus.

Tout à coup Hadès reparti sans demander son reste. De toute évidence il ne voulait pas rester là.

« Bon, bah ouvrez le colis les enfants. » demanda James.

« James, si c'est un colis de Bellatrix et qu'elle a mis des sorts pour que les enfants se retrouvent à l'hôpital … »

« Alors le colis n'aurait pas fini ici. Molly, il y a des sorts de protections contre ce genre de courier douteux. T'inquiète pas. En revanche je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien vous vouloir. Ouvrez le colis ! »

Ron et Neville ouvrirent le colis à leur nom. Une lettre s'y trouvait.

« C'est de la part de Bael ! Il a dû utiliser les services d'Hadès pour nous envoyer le colis »

« Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut » bougonna Ron

La lettre n'était pas très longue et se trouvait dans une enveloppe cacheté. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une lettre comme celle-ci. On aurait dit une lettre officielle. Sirius, qui se trouvait derrière eux siffla. « Dis donc, votre ami, il en connait un rayon en matière d'étiquette. Ma mère a un jour essayé de m'inculquer quelques valeurs mais … disons que ça n'est pas resté longtemps » se moqua le vieil homme.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre ce que les bonnes manières et habitudes voulaient dire Sirius » soupira Adromeda, « Comme Nymphadora d'ailleurs »

« Maman ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« C'est ton nom, jeune fille ! »

Et une fois de plus les deux femmes rentrèrent dans une discussion passionnée sur le nom Nymphadora.

Finalement Ron décacheta la lettre et l'ouvrit :

 _Cher Ron, Cher Nev',_

 _Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël ! Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse fête et une très bonne (bientôt) nouvelle année. J'ai appris par Hermione que vous alliez passer Noël ensemble alors j'en profite pour vous envoyer quelques cadeaux._

 _Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué j'ai utilisé Hadès parce que c'est la seule chouette que je connaissais qui pouvait faire le trajet aussi vite entre Poudlard et vous. Je l'ai intercepté dans les couloirs et j'ai ficelé le paquet à ses pattes avant qu'il ne décolle. Bizarrement, ces temps derniers, il aime bien passer du temps avec moi. Je soupçonne ma mère de l'avoir ordonné pour qu'il me harcèle. J'ai l'impression que son coup de bec devient plus vicieux et plus puissant aussi._

 _Enfin, assez parlé de ce hibou, je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir dit qui étaient mes parents. Je me rends compte que j'aurai dû vous le dire, mais en aucun cas j'avais l'intention de vous blesser. Ces vacances m'ont permis de me rendre compte à quel point les amis comptent et de mieux voir mes erreurs._

 _J'entends très bien les rumeurs du château et je sais que vous pensez que je suis un mangemort mais rien n'est plus faux. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai jamais entretenu une relation saine avec aucun des membres de ma famille et cela ne risque pas d'arriver du jour au lendemain._

 _Encore joyeux Noël, j'espère que l'on pourra se reparler à la rentrée,_

 _Baelfyre Xerxès Black_

 _P.S : Il y a un cadeau pour les jumeaux et pour Ginny et son amie. J'ai pensé qu'un souvenir de Poudlard vous ferez plaisir._

 _P.S.S : j'ai réussi là où Fred et George ont raté._

« Whoa, je m'attendais pas à ça. » souffla Ron, « Il s'est battu avec Hadès »

« De toute la lettre, c'est ça que tu retiens … Vieux, t'es horrible »

Ron répondit par un sourire et demanda : « Tu penses qu'il parlait de quoi quand il disait qu'il a réussi là où Fred et George ont raté ? »

« Je sais pas. On regarde à l'intérieur ? »

Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir le colis et sortir les cadeaux, Lily les arrêta.

« On ouvre les cadeaux demain matin, en même temps que tout le monde. »

Les pleurs des enfants ne parvinrent pas faire céder Lily. Le colis fut donc placé avec la pile de cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Sirius et James prirent les deux garçons à part :

« Ce Baelfyre là … Je veux tout savoir ! » proclama James

« Hmm, moi aussi. Cet enfant est assez fou pour défier Bellatrix ! Je l'adore déjà. Si la vieille n'en veut plus, je l'adopte ! »

« Ce sera pour bientôt alors. Un Lestrange à Gryffondor, c'est impossible. Je lui dnne deux trois ans avant d'être chassé de la famille. »

« Quatre »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rigolèrent encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci le rire sembla un peu aigre. Neville se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Ce devait être très dur pour Bael, surtout si ses propres parents avaient la moindre intention de le déshériter.

Le lendemain matin arriva très lentement au goût de tout le monde. Noël était enfin là et les cadeaux également. Dans la chambre d'ami des Potter, Ron et Neville se réveillaient enfin. Ou du moins c'est Ron qui réveilla Neville d'un coup d'oreiller :

« Depêche toi ! Nev', tout le monde t'attends ! »

« beidbim … je dors ! »

« Vite ! », un coup d'oreiller plus tard et un seau d'eau de plus firent descendre Neville du lit. Il bougonna à propos de démon du matin et sortit de la chambre. Il se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec Maureen et Ginny.

« Bonjour » dit timidement Neville. Les deux filles rougirent et partirent en courant dans la direction des chambres de Fred, George et Tonks.

« T'en fais pas, c'est juste que cette histoire de Survivant est un peu monté à leur tête et bon … »

Neville sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il avait bien besoin de ça. Deux filles qui le prenaient pour un héros. Alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait !

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? C'est pas pour ouvrir les cadeaux tout de suite, je me trompe ? »

« Ouaip. On va faire un tour dans la chambre mystère ! Comme les adultes sont pas là, on peut s'y approcher. Il parait que la porte est toujours fermée»

« Il y a peut être une raison, non ? Je veux dire, la dernière porte fermée qu'on a ouverte, il y avait un chien à trois têtes planté juste derrière … ça me donne pas trop envi de recommencer tu vois. »

« Nan mais c'est pas Poudlard ici. C'est une maison ! il peut pas y avoir de chien à trois têtes », Ron l'emmena en direction de la chambre de Fred et George. Il toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les deux jumeaux en tenu de combat (ils s'attendaient à faire la guerre moldue ou quoi ? Et où est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé cette peinture ?) ainsi que les deux filles.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin là. N n'attendait plus que vous. Allez, on y va »

« Opération commando les gars. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte fermée.

« Tu es sûr que c'est cette porte ? » demanda Neville. Il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. S'il s'avérait qu'il y avait un animal dangereux derrière, il ne sait pas si son cœur y survivrait.

« Mais oui. Je vis ici je te rappelle. Ma chambre est juste en face. »

Le regroupement était plutôt comique en fait. Tout le monde était encore en pyjama, Neville baillait aux corneilles, Ron plissait les yeux en essayant de voir au travers de la porte, un des jumeaux faisait le guet et Ginny et Maureen étaient derrière l'autre jumeau et elles regardaient ses faits et gestes. Il sortit d'ailleurs sa baguette.

« Mais t'es fou ! » s'écria Ron, « Si maman te surprend avec, elle va t'engueuler ! Pire, tu pourrais être renvoyé de Poudlard ! »

« Mais non, Ron dis pas de betise Un c'est une maison de sorcier, le ministère est incapable de détecter notre magie à nous. Ensuite on est encore dans l'année scolaire, juste en vacances mais encore dans l'année. Donc aucun risque … Quand à maman, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Pas vrai frangin ? »

« Yep, allez dépêche, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. »

« Alohomora ! » chuchota le sorcier doucement afin de ne pas réveiller les autres personnes dans la maison.

La porte fit un petit _clic_ , preuve qu'elle était enfin ouverte.

« Vous êtes prêt . A trois, un, deux, trois ! »

Les six enfants pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Rien ne put les préparer à ce qui les attendaient dans cette pièce.

« Mais c'est un véritable dépotoir ici ! »s'exclama Maureen. Elle était déçue, elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais dans cette pièce, rien ne semblait improbable. Du moins pour un sorcier.

En effet la pièce était assez banale. Il y avait un lit et des jouets un peu partout sur le sol. Des livres étaient posés nettement sur le bureau et sur le lit reposait une boîte. La pièce en elle-même était aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« On dirait la remise de Papa. Peut-être que ce sont ses anciens jouets. Parce que franchement, on dirait qu'ils ont pris un sale coup »

De toute évidence, on voyait un lion en peluche qui manquait un œil, des morceaux de vieux jeux dans un coin de la pièce mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien de palpitant dans cette chambre. Neville se dit quand même qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Les objets entreposé là étaient vieux, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient un sens. _Ils devaient avoir un sens_. Qui garderait des objets cassés sinon ? Malheureusement aucun des six enfants ne purent découvrir le secret de la pièce. La chambre d'Harry Potter n'évoquait aucun souvenir chez Maureen.

Les enfants se dépêchèrent de refermer la porte et de la resceller afin que personne ne sache qu''ils y étaient entré. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon et crièrent de joie face à l'énorme pile de cadeaux au pied du sapin.

L'ouverture des cadeaux dû attendre jusqu'à 9h, le temps que tout le monde descende et prenne son petit déjeuner. Ron soupçonna les adultes de faire attendre les enfants exprès et Sirius le lui confirma quand il prit un extra dix minutes pour se lever de table et se poser dans le canapé à côté du sapin.

En somme ce fut tout de même un superbe Noël. Ron avait reçu plein de chocolats et de sucreries, un pull Weasley de base, un agenda (de la part d'Hermione), un livre sur la botanique (de la part de Neville) et une radio musique truquée (de la part de Bael, elle avait lancée des éclairs violets sur Sirius qui avait essayé de la lui prendre des mains. Des boutons de la même couleur étaient apparus sur ses mains. Même s'il les avait vite fait disparaître, il avait demandé à Ron de pouvoir écrire à Bael. Apparemment, il avait un potentiel rare de « Maraudeur apprenti »). Neville avait reçu les mêmes cadeaux que Ron sauf qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre de botanique particulièrement intéressant puisque Neville était plongé dedans. Bael lui avait offert un bracelet filet du diable qui s'étendait lorsque le porteur se sentait en danger. Un mot accompagnait le bracelet _pour une utilisation intensive en cours de potion_. Ron avait explosé de rire en imaginant Rogue étranglé dans les racines du filet du diable alors qu'il respirait dans le cou de Neville pour le déstabiliser encore plus. Neville l'avait tout de suite mis à son poignet. A l'avenir, il serait probablement plus rassuré dans les cachots. Fred et George avaient reçus de la part de Bael un livre de farces et attrapes écrit par un certain Lunard (Remus avait soupiré et dit que son carnet de Poudlard n'était pas le plus remplis de tous les carnets des Maraudeurs et que Bael avait dû chercher pendant des heures avant de trouver ce trésor de troubles) et enfin Ginny et Maureen avaient reçues une cuvette de toilettes de Poudlard. Madame Weasley et Lily Potter avaient failli faire une crise cardiaque. Sirius, Tonks et James se roulaient par terre. Les autres tentaient d'ignorer leurs rires.

Oui, vraiment, ce fut un Noël parfait. Ron et Neville n'attendaient plus que la rentrée, pour revoir leurs deux amis : Hermione et Bael. Surtout Bael, il leur avait terriblement manqué.


	10. Chapter 10 : Les vacances de Baelfyre

Baelfyre Black était un élève brillant. Rien ne pourrait le contredire. Les professeurs le respectaient pour son intelligence hors du commun, en revanche son attitude laissait à désirer. Il avait déjà établi un record d'heure de colle en début d'année. Minerva McGonagall avait pariée avec Fillius Flitwick que d'ici la fin de l'année, il aurait plus d'heures de colles à son actif que Sirius Black n'en avait eu ses deux premières années réunies. Flitwick avait dit ses trois premières années réunies. Malheureusement, le pari des deux professeurs avait échoué. Après Halloween, Baelfyre Black s'était rétracté. Il ne faisait plus que le strict minimum en cours. Ne parlait que quand on l'interrogeait et ne faisait les sorts que lorsqu'il était précisemment regardé. Sinon, il ne faisait littéralement rien. Il passait ses journées entières sur les livres de la bibliothèque. On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà épluché tous les livres de première et deuxième année. McGonagall l'avait surpris en train de lire un livre de théorie sur la métamorphose d'élément naturel.

Baelfyre Black n'était plus le même élève insouciant qui était rentré au début de l'année en faisait des blagues et en tendant des pièges tous les jours. Bien que McGonagall ne l'avoue jamais, cette guerre des blagues dans la salle commune des gryffondor l'avait impressionnée. Malheureusement elle s'était arrêtée très vite. « Peut-être avait-elle été un peu dur avec les élèves » pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Baelfyre Black. Ce dernier se cloitrait et voulait rester dans sa solitude. Les lettres de sa famille avaient cessé un temps puis avait repris de plus belle. L'oiseau de la famille le suivait perpétuellement et cherchait sans cesse une bataille. Il arrivait qu'il se pote juste devant Baelfyre et tente de lui voler son livre des mains. A chaque fois il se prenait un sort de stupéfixion. Autrement, Baelfyre était toujours très seul. Les rumeurs à son sujet n'avaient fait qu'empirer, apparemment on le prenait pour le prochain grand mage noir, mais lui, ne faisait rien. Il lisait et parcourait le château. McGonagall le soupçonnait de passer ses nuits dehors mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'attraper. Et pourtant celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Toutes les nuits, il se rendait dans une pièce particulière. Dans cette pièce, il y avait un immense mirroir. Et chaque nuit depuis Halloween il restait là à l'admirer. C'était en parti pour cela qu'il ne dormait plus. Il passait ses nuits à contempler son reflet et dès que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient, il devait se lever et partir. Et chaque jour qui venait était toujours plus difficile que celui d'avant.

Il avait découvert le miroir bien avant Halloween C'était à la fin du mois de septembre et ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur lui avait fait peur. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais il y était retourné quelques fois. Cette image lui faisait tellement peur qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à Ron ou à Neville. Il redoutait les conséquences.

Et puis sa véritable identité avait été révélée au grand jour. Du jour au lendemain tout le monde le détestait, le méprisait, l'insultait, l'ignorait ou tentait de lui jeter des sorts quand il avait le dos tourné. Ses propres parents parlaient de concevoir un autre héritier plus digne que lui n'a jamais été. Ces paroles l'avaient terriblement blessé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne comptait pas pour Bellatrix lestrage et Rodolphus Lestrange. Il était de trop. Jamais là où on l'attendait, toujours dérangeant. Déjà, à l'infirmerie, les paroles de ses parents avaient fait mal, mais cette dernière ligne de la dernière lettre (oui, il les lisait mine de rien même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Il s'était convaincu que c'était quand même ses _parents_ alors qu'il devait au moins prendre de leur nouvelle de temps en temps. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il avait des doutes). Très souvent, il avait dû aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de rétablissement. Cependant il refusait de se laisser défaire. Il était arrivé à Poudlard dans un unique but. Il s'était alors dit que la solution, que ce qu'il cherchait, ce n'était pas des amis mais de la connaissance. Alors il avait dévoré la bibliothèque. Déjà le programme de première et deuxième année, il le connaissait Il avait commencé le curriculum de troisième année. Mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui avait un sens à ses yeux, il était allé vers le miroir magique. L'image qu'elle reflétait le réconfortait même si elle lui faisait peur. Cette apparition apaisait son cœur et son esprit enragé. Il avait besoin de revoir ce baume. Mais le jour où il avait décidé d'aller revoir le miroir, l'image avait changée. Il avait refusé la réalité et il était revenu chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit cette image ne changeait pas. Oh, il en avait pleuré. Lui, si fier, avait fini par craquer. Crier et pleurer n'avaient cependant servi à rien. L'image restait toujours la même. Alors il la contemplait chaque nuit en espérant un jour que ce qu'il y avait dedans arriverait.

Et puis un soir des vacances de Noël, alors que le château était pratiquement vide, Albus Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite. Il ne l'avait même pas vu au début, tant absorbé par le reflet du miroir magique.

Après quelques minutes, il avait simplement senti sa présence derrière lui et avait été étonné de ne pas l'entendre s'énerver. Après tout, il enfreignait les règles de l'école. Non, il n'avait rien fait. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Quand il lui parut évident que le directeur n'allait pas bouger de place, il avait craqué :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous restez là sans rien faire ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? » demanda plein d'amertume Bael. Un silence avait répondu à sa question. Bael avait pourtant refusé à la tentation de se retourner, comme s'il aurait perdu un défi d'une importance capitale. Finalement le directeur posa une autre question au lieu de lui répondre.

« Mon garçon, sais-tu ce que tu observes toutes les nuits est ? »

Bael le savait très bien. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce miroir, il avait su ce que c'était, ou du moins ce qu'il représentait. Il serra la mâchoire.

« Le miroir du Eriséd »

Le directeur fut probablement surpris par la réponse. Il ne 'attendait pas à ce qu'il le sache.

« J'en déduis que tu connais les propriétés de ce miroir »

Bael acquieça

« Alors pour ton propre bien, je te demanderai de ne plus chercher ce miroir. Je sais que tu l'observes depuis presque un mois maintenant. Des hommes se sont laissé mourir devant. Je pense que tu le sais. », le directeur fit quelques pas de plus vers Bel et lui toucha l'épaule. Bael ne chercha pas à se dégager. « Je vais cacher une fois de plus ce miroir. Promet moi que tu ne le chercheras plus. »

« Parce que je le retrouverai, vous pensez ? » dit amèrement Bael. En guise de réponse, la main sur son épaule accentua la pression. Bael soupira et affirma finalement.

« laissez-moi juste cette nuit »

« Ce ne serait pas sage »

« Mais je ne le suis pas, professeur »

« Bien, mais juste cette fois. Demain, il ne sera plus là »

Alors que le directeur allait partir, Bael osa une dernière question.

« Professeur, je peux encore vous poser une question ? »

« Eh bien, tu viens de le faire, ais vas-y, je t'écoute » dit doucement le directeur.

« Que voyez-vous dans le miroir ? »

Le directeur marqua une pause : « Je me vois entouré de paires de chaussettes. C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui croit que me donner des livres me fait véritablement plaisir. »

Bael eût un sourire navré.

« Et toi, mon garçon, si je peux demander »

« … je me vois en train de boire une boisson moldue, le coca je crois que ça s'appelle. Vous devriez essayer, c'est très bon professeur »

Dumbledore s'arrêta alors. Il soupira et regarda Bael. Il répondit tout à coup :

« J'avais une sœur autrefois mais elle est morte. Un drame familial terrible. Depuis, lorsque je regarde dans ce miroir, je me vois avec une famille entière et heureuse. »

« Merci, professeur. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de répondre pourtant. »

Dumbledore balaya de sa main la réplique de Bael

« Et toi mon garçon, je suis curieux de savoir vraiment ce que tu vois. »

Un silence de plus. Chaque phrase semblait coupée d'un silence et rallonger démesurément la conversation.

« Ça a changé vous savez. Vers Halloween, ce n'était plus la même image. »

« Tu avais déjà vu le miroir avant. Tu dois parcourir le château vraiment longtemps pour savoir où se trouve le miroir, je l'avais bougé plusieurs fois de place. »

Bael eût un sourire désabusé et une petite étincelle passa à travers ses yeux bleus. Dumbledore ne manqua pas cette émotion.

« Oui. », un silence passa et Bael continua, « la première fois que j'ai vu le miroir, je n'y ai as cru. J'ai refusé de croire que je voulais, que j' _espérais_ une telle chose. A ce moment ça me paraissait impensable. », Bael prit une grande respiration et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Sa voix cassée reprit, « Je voyais ma mère qui me souriait et me serrait dans ses bras et mon père qui me reconnaissait. Pour la première fois, ils semblaient fier de moi », Bael s'arrêta et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. « D'une certaine façon, je pense que je le veux toujours mais que jamais je ne pourrais atteindre ce désir. Et puis après Halloween, un autre désir plus important a pris la relève. »

« Des amis. »

Bael affirma.

« J'ai peur de ce que je désire, professeur. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne mauvaise que de vouloir la reconnaissance de ses parents. Non je ne pense pas. Mais vouloir celle des miens ? Parce que vraiment, à part ceux qui se sont rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la guerre, tous les autres voient mes parents comme des démons. J'ai donc l'impression que c'est une faute de vouloir leur faire plaisir. Et pourtant mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je ne le fais pas. Parce qu'au fond je les aime un peu, ils m'ont élevé et … »

« Je pense que ce que tu recherches n'est pas la reconnaissance de tes parents particulièrement. Je pense que tu recherches l'amour de quelqu'un vers qui tu te sens proche. Aujourd'hui, tu te sens probablement proche de tes parents, mais qui sait, demain peut-être te sentiras-tu plus proche de tes amis que de tes parents ? Alors tu chercheras leur reconnaissance à eux, et ensuite tu chercheras quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer comme un frère, une sœur, un père ou une mère. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir. Tu es encore trop jeune pour penser que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Le fait que tu doutes comme cela ne fait certainement pas de toi une personne mauvaise, au contraire. Elle fait de toi un être humain. Il n'y a rien à redouter, mon garçon. »

Pendant le discours du directeur, Bael s'était retourné.

« Et si jamais je deviens un mangemort comme ce que les autres disent. Comme mes parents. Alors je serai un danger pour »

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de toi, d ce que tu vas devenir. C'est toi qui forgeras ton avenir. Pas ce que les autres ont décidé pour toi. Je pourrai te parler d'une personne qui était dans la même situation que toi et qui s'en ait remarquablement bien sortie. », la tête de Bael se releva vivement, « Sirius Black, il me semble que c'est une personne de ta famille. »

« Oui, mais on a pas le droit d'en parler à la maison. »

« Tu devrais lui poser tes questions. On ne tourne pas tous comme ses parents … Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon garçon. »

Les mots du directeur restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de Bael. « Oui » pensa-t-il, « Je créerais mon propre avenir ».

Cette nuit-là, Bael ne se retourna pas. IL avait décidé de ce qu'il allait faire et cela commençait par écrire des lettres.

Et attraper ce maudit oiseau qui devait se cacher derrière sa fenêtre de dortoir. Ou dans un couloir.

La rentrée des élèves à Poudlard fut marquée par une remarquable fête. Le festin fut absolument incroyable, mais par-dessus tout ce fut la réconciliation entre Bael et Ron qui marqua les esprits. Alors que Ron, Neville et Hermione remontaient vers la salle commune, ils avaient croisé Bael sur le chemin. Les quatre personnes s'étaient arrêtées sur leur pas. Neville avait alors fait le premier pas et Hermione avait suivi, mais Ron était resté en arrière. Il avait regardé Bael et finalement tendu la main. De joie, Bael l'avait pris pour la serrer mais il s'était fait avoir. La main de Ron était piégée et on put voir Bael marcher avec une barbe et des cheveux très longs dans tout le château pendant toute la journée. Cependant il avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie clamant haut et fort que « Ron s'était juste amélioré pendant les vacances ». L'image avait été très forte et le manque de vengeance de Bael sur son camarde parut convaincre l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard que Bael n'était pas un mangemort en devenir. Désormais, on ne voyait plus Bael sans Ron. Ils étaient devenus inséparable. Neville essayait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu (son statut de Survivant le poursuivant toujours) dans le groupe mais c'était peine perdu. Le trio était donc réputé pour faire des farces à la hauteur des fauteurs de trouble comme les jumeaux. Dans ces moments-là, Hermione ne les suivait jamais mais dans toutes les autres occasions, on pouvait l'apercevoir en compagnie des trois garçons de gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, plus que jamais la guerre des blagues avait repris à Poudlard en janvier. Et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la salle commune des gryffondors. Déjà que la salle devenait un vrai parcours du combattant (résultat de l'effort combiné de Ron, Bael, Fred et George), les escaliers étaient devenus une épreuve de plus. Fred et George avaient décidé que mettre un sortilège glissant sur les marches de tous les escaliers du château serait bien plus pratique que de les laisser en état (c'est ce qu'ils répondirent à une McGonagall passablement irrité) et Ron et Bael avaient mis en place un sortilège d'expulsion involontaire. Pendant une semaine, on assistait donc à des personnes au hasard qui sautait soudainement en l'air alors qu'elles étaient assises. Les professeurs Rogue et Quirrel furent les plus touchés par l'incident avec tous les Serpentards. Bien sûr, les deux amis reçurent la colle de leurs vies mais ils avaient l'air de ne rien regretter. Même la beuglante de Madame Weasley n'effaça pas le sourire du visage de Ron. Le sablier rouge des gryffondors en prenait un sacré coup quand même, mais très peu de lions leur en voulurent. Les blagues étaient bien trop amusantes pour leur en vouloir réellement.

Alors que Ron et Bael remontaient les escaliers un soir après leur colle avec Rusard (nettoyer la salle des trophées un à un sans magie était vraiment épuisant), ils passèrent les professeurs Rogue et Quirrel. Quirrel, qui avait toujours une dent contre Bael voulu mettre une heure de colle à Bael pour être dans les couloirs aussi tard mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Bael était passé devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Le pauvre garçon ressemblait à un zombie. Il n'avait qu'une hâte aller se coucher et programmer une autre farce avec Ron et Neville. Inutile de dire que le professeur Quirrel se vengea dans les autres cours sous toutes les formes possibles (« Black ! Vo Votre crav crava cravate est m m mal att attaché ! 5 p points en mmoins ») et Bael se plaignit et annonça qu'il préférait Rogue à Quirrel. Au moins la chauve-souris le laissait tranquille depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y avait bien quelques avantages à être le fils d'une dérangée. Quand, avec Ron, ils atteignirent enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle refusa de les laisser entrer. Bael simula une crise d'épilepsie remarquablement bien jouée pour qu'elle les laisse rentrer (« ah, ma potion est à l'intérieur ! Si seulement je pouvais … ah ! ») et Ron traina dans la salle commune Bael mort de rire.

« Ha qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour pouvoir rentrer » se lamenta Bael, « Dis donc c'est quoi ces têtes ? Nev', Hermione ? »

Neville et Hermione étaient assis dans les fauteuils de la salle commune près du feu et Ron se saisit d'un autre fauteuil pour s'assoir. Bael choisit de rester au sol. Il lui paraissait très confortable.

« Ecoute, Bael, il faut qu'on te raconte quelque chose. _Tu ne vas pas t'endormir là ! »_ la voix d'Hermione ramena à la réalité Bael illico presto. Il releva la tête avec des yeux grands ouverts, presque trop. Hermione lui jeta un regard dédaigneux mais continua. « Nev', Ron et moi on a découvert en novembre que Rogue essayait de voler quelque chose qui se trouve protégé par un Cerbère dans la salle interdite au troisième étage. »

Personne ne parla.

« Dis quelque chose ! » s'énerva Neville. Le silence de Bael ne lui plaisait pas.

« … et qu'est-ce qui est protégé ? »

« Bah voilà, on sait pas trop … encore … » commença Ron

« On sait juste que c'est petit, ça tient dans une main et que ça a un rapport avec un certain Flammel » dis Hermione.

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Bael.

« Style, Nicolas Flammel ? »

« Je sais pas, tu le connais ? »

« Pas personnellement mais de nom oui. Il est très connu tu sais. »

Face à la tête de ses camarades, il reprit. « Il a inventé la pierre philosaphale. »

« C'est exactement ce que Rogue cherche à dérober » affirma Neville content de pouvoir accuser son pire ennemi.

« Nev' réfléchis, qu'est-ce que Rogue aurait à gagner d'une vie immortel. Déjà qu'il semble bien aigri, je l'imagine pas rester pour toujours comme ça et puis … mais oui ! » un autre éclair passa derrière les yeux de Bael.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vous avais pas dit parce que je ne pensais pas que ce serait très important mais à l'évidence c'est la clé même. Lorsque je me promenais dans la forêt interdite, » ses trois amis ne furent pas surpris de savoir que Bael avait trainé là-bas, après tout il sortait presque tous les soirs dehors, « et je suis tombé sur le cadavre d'une licorne. Et il y avait quelque chose qui buvait son sang … »

Hermione paru soudainement terrifiée : « Mais, le sang des licornes est sacrée ! Celui qui en boit … »

« Est maudit à jamais. Condamné à vivre une demi-existance. Il est à moitié en vie à moitié mort, _nemi animi_. »

« Tu penses que Rogue aurait pu .. ? »

« Oui. » trancha Ron. Bael affirma.

« Oui il pourrait mais ce n'est pas le cas. » puis il fronçât les sourcils. « Vous savez sur la carte des Maraudeurs, j'ai observé Quirrel. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'étiquette qui indique son nom se tort de temps à autre … J'ai remarqué qu'il allait souvent vers le couloir interdit, vers un certain « Touffu » mais sinon … »

« Oui ! c'est le nom de Cerbère »

Bael les regarda comme s'ils avaient mangé un troll. « Qui a nommé ce monstre ?! »

« Hagrid … » répondit Neville penaud.

Bael se frappa le front en marmonnant une histoire de fou amoureux des créatures magiques dangereuses.

« Sinon tu penses que c'est Quirrel ? C'est impossible, il est ultra peureux. Il doit essayer de prendre Rogue sur le fait ! » assura Ron

« Peut être … t'as sûrement raison », Bael garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait vu sur la carte des Maraudeurs un autre nom partager l'étiquette de Quirrel, celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il avait prévu de faire des recherches sur ce fameux Jedusor. Deux choses étaient sûres : Quirrel subissait une possession et on pouvait trouver des traces de Jedusor dans le château. Oui, la salle des trophées avait justement un des trophées au nom de cette personne. Une piste parfaite pour commencer à étudier ce Jedusor.

Pour les quatre Gryffondors, février et mars passèrent très vites. Les cours devenaient plus intenses aussi et Ron et Neville avaient du mal à tenir le rythme. Sans aucunes surprises, Hermione et Bael semblaient ne pas faire la différence entre la difficulté des sorts du début d'année et celle de fin d'année. Au grand dam de Ron, Bael avait même commencé à passer ses journées dans la bibliothèque. Il disait qu'il voulait étudier la métamorphose plus en profondeur. Neville lui avait demandé quoi exactement et avait répondu énigmatiquement par _« animagus »_. Hermione qui était toujours dans les parages avaient failli faire une crise d'apoplexie (« Mais tu es fou ! C'est de la magie très puissante ! Et c'est interdit par le ministère de la Magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle ! ») mais Ron avait demandé à ce que Bael le tienne au courant. Lui aussi voulait essayer de se transformer. Bael promis.

En vérité ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas de la documentation sur les animagus et la façon de le devenir (il avait déjà fait ses recherches là en novembre) mais sur ce Jedusor. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose d'ailleurs. Jedusor avait été porté disparu peu après l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Probablement une des nombreuses victimes de la guerre. Bael su donc juste qu'il avait été un préfet de Serpentard 50 ans auparavant et qu'il avait été un élève brillant. Ensuite, Bael était remonté vers les arbres généalogiques de ce Jedusor pour mieux comprendre ses origines mais à sa grande stupéfaction, il n'avait trouvé qu'une ascendance moldue qui vivait dans un petit village au nord. Little Hangleton. Mais Bael ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information !; Parce que Jedusor ne se trouvait dans son village natal mais au château. Il n'était clairement pas mort pendant la guerre et possédait le professeur Quirrel.

Bael avait lors cherché du côté de la possession et était tombé sur un livre de magie noire qui n'expliquait pas très bien tous les procédés de possession. De ce qu'il avait retenu, Bael en avait conclu qu'il fallait un morceau d'âme ou de la légilimencie pour contrôler totalement une personne. L'Impardonnable Impero marchait aussi. De toute évidence, Bael était arrivé à la conclusion que ce Jedusor était un sorcier bien sombre. Malheureusement ses recherches avaient dû s'arrêter. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver plus d'informations sur Jedusor. Et Bael était allé chercher très loin, jusqu'à tomber sur un paragraphe qui traitait des Horcruxes. Cette description l'avait tellement dégoûté qu'il avait fermé le livre tout de suite.

Il était plutôt parti sur la piste d'un fantôme. Donc rien de bien méchant en somme.

Bael soupira et retourna vers la salle commune de gryffondor. Sur le chemin il tomba sur Ron et tous les deux remontèrent ensemble. Après avoir encore parlé d'une manière d'humilier les serpentards (le match de quidditch que les gryffondors avaient perdu face aux serpents n'étaient clairement pas passé du tout, mais alors pas du tout), ils en revinrent à parler de la pierre philosophale et la manière d'arrêter Rogue.

« Il faut savoir quand est-ce que Rogue va la voler » dit Hermione.

« T'es marrante. Comment on peut le savoir ? » intervint Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Bael qui leva les mains l'air de dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le savoir aussi. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Neville.

« J'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Dumbledore partait pour Londres ce soir. Alors peut être que Rogue va essayer de voler la pierre ce soir aussi… Tant que Dumbledore n'est pas là, il aura plus de marge de manœuvre » tenta d'une petite voix Neville

« Mais oui ! T'es un génie Neville ! » s'écria Hermione, « Il faut vite prévoir un plan »

« Si tu penses que prévenir les profs sera suffisant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil 'Mione » dit Bael, face aux questions de ses amis, il élabora « Ce sont les profs qui doivent protéger la pierre. Donc Rogue fait partie du staff. Si jamais il apprend qu'on sait qu'il va voler la pierre, il va se méfier. Il faut donc que ce soient nous qui descendions et prenions la pierre avant lui. »

« Euh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … Si il y a des pièges devant pour nous barrer la route comme Touffu, je suis pas sûr d'aimer l'idée », dit Neville.

Bael rigola

« Mais bien sûr qu'il y aura d'autres pièges. Mais qu'est-ce que l'aventure sans un peu de danger ? »

« La vie peu palpitante d'un élève de première année » répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Bael balaya sa phrase d'un revers de la main.

« Et puis Touffu, il s'endort si on lui joue un peu de musique. Hagrid l'a échappé en novembre quand je lui ai rendu visite.


	11. Chapter 11: Le retour

Salut, salut, ce sont les vacances de Noël, alors j'en profite pour poster la suite.

Bon je sais que ce ne doit pas être très passionnant pour l'instant parce que c'est quand même quasiment la m^me chose que les livres de base mais je vous assure que dès la troisième année les choses vont être différentes. ;)

Sinon pour répondre aux commentaires :

Dans le chapitre un, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer : l'attaque se passe le soir, elle débute à 21h ou si vous préférez 9h du soir. Perso je fais pas le différence donc j'ai dû m'embrouiller en écrivant le chapitre.

Pour Dumbledore, c'est vrai qu'il vouvoie ses professeurs mais ça me paraîtrait très bizarre de le faire tutoyer tout le monde. A moins que ce soit un élève, je ne crois pas qu'il tutoie les profs. Sauf peut être McGonagall et Rogue. Enfin, je le fais un peu au feeling quand j'écris le perso de Dumbledore et ses discours.

Et enfin pour ce qui est de Harry, lorsque les mangemorts defoncent la porte de la maison, ni Harry ni sa soeur ne sont endormis. Ils sont simplement dans la même chambre. Quand les mangemorts arrivent à l'étage et défoncent la porte de la chambre d'Harry (où se trouvent les deux enfants), c'est James qui arrive et attrape ses deux enfants avant de transplanner ou d'utiliser un portoloin je sais plus exactement. C'est la seule chose qu'on sait de lui ce soir là.

Enfin la dernière partie sur le métamorphomage, ce n'est pas Harry. C'est un autre garçon, d'un autre village, inconnu au bataillon ^^

Il aura peut être son importance dans la suite de l'histoire. Je suis pas encore sûre d'où est-ce que je vais aller. J'hésite encore beaucoup de son sort.

sur ce bonne lecture, mettez des favorites, des follows et laissez des comm :D

* * *

Tout de suite, un plan se mit en place. Les quatre gryffondors descendraient vers minuit pour voler la pierre avant Rogue et ils la remettraient au professeur Dumbledore juste après. Oui, vraiment aucunes failles dans ce plan. Ron n'attendait que le soir et Neville lui craignait le soir. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Rogue. Cet homme lui faisait terriblement peur. Hermione était un peu agité et Bael regardait un mur de la salle commune perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin, minuit sonna et les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent le gros chien à trois têtes. Il était en train de se réveiller. Effectivement, il ouvrait juste un de ses six yeux quand les quatre amis ouvrirent la porte.

« Rogue est passé devant ! Vite il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Ron sortit de sa poche le cadeau que Bael lui avait offert à Noël et appuya sur un bouton. Une musique douce s'éleva de la radio mais le chien grogna bruyamment et montra les crocs. Les quatre amis sortirent tout de suite de la pièce en laissant la radio.

« C'est pas vrai ! On fait comment pour passer si même la radio ne marche pas ! En plus il a bousillé mon cadeau … »

« C'est parce qu'il y a des ondes magiques qui sortent de la radio que Touffu ne s'est pas endormi » répondit Bael, « T'inquiète, Ron je t'offrirai une autre radio »

« C'est pas trop le moment de parler de votre radio, les garçons ! On fait comment pour passer ? »

Un silence s'installa. Et soudain,

« Quelqu'un sait faire de la musique ? » demanda Neville

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et Bael soupira

« Ma mère aime bien le piano, alors j'ai dû apprendre à en faire … »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai vous savez, elle voulait que je sache chanter un peu mais là … je crois que j'ai cassé quelques vitres avec ma voix » affirma Bael.

Ron le regardait comme s'il avait avalé un veracrasse et Neville l'observait comme une bête curieuse. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le petit silence. Un plan venait de se former dans son esprit.

« Je peux métamorphoser la statue là bas en piano. » dit elle en montra une statue derrière le chien.

« Et tu veux que je passe comment. En rampant peut être ? Ou en sifflotant ? »

Le silence fut de marbre.

« Oh non, Hermione, non je ne ferais pas ça. Je veux pas mourir tout de suite. Ron, vieux dit un truc ! Nev' ! »

« Euh, ben c'est bien toi qui disait que l'aventure se passe avec un peu de danger » avança Neville.

« Oui ! _Un peu !_ J'ai pas dit fonce vers la mort de suite !»

« Mais t'inquiète on a foie en toi, vieux »

Le regard assassin de Bael figea Ron sur place.

« Bande de traitres ! »

Finalement, Hermione tranfigura la statue d'une gargouille géante en un magnifique piano à queue. L'effort sembla la drainer de toutes ses forces.

« Vas-y ! »

« Oui, oui j'arrive. Mission suicide oui … »

Bael prit une grande inspiration et mis ses mains devant sa bouche avant de rentrer dans la pièce gardée par Cerbère. Il sifflota un petit air mélodieux au chien qui baissa sa garde quelques temps. Juste assez pour que Bael se faufile entre les pattes du chien et s'assoit au piano. Neville Ron et Hermione attendaient derrière la porte que le piano se mette à jouer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Hermione

« Il est peut-être … tu sais .. m »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Neville. On l'aurait entendu crier ou quelque chose » dit Hermione.

Ron déglutit bruyamment. « Pas besoins de détails 'Mione. On a déjà la sonno »

Tout à coup une magnifique mélodie retentit. Bael jouait du piano.

« Oui ! Il l'a fait ! Je le savais » dit Neville.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Neville curieusement et continuèrent à ouvrir la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux fut stupéfiant. Touffu remuait la queue devant le piano de Bael et observait attentivement le garçon. Sa bave coulait sur le pauvre garçon (qui devait être totalement terrorisé mais qui continuait à jouer de la musique). Ils furent stupéfaits. Cependant, le passage bers la trappe était ouverte. Vite, les trois amis se faufilèrent par la trappe et descendirent, ou plutôt ils tombèrent sur un sol dur et froid. Soudain le piano fit un raté et on entendit un bruit de dents qui claquent et un cri. Bael venait de s'arrêter de jouer.

« Haaaaaa ! »

« Non, Bael ! »

« aaaaaaaah ! »

Et un corps atterrit bruyamment juste à côté des trois gryffondors. Hermione retint un cri. Elle avait peur que ce soit un morceau du corps de leur ami. Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux. Soudain, un voix retentit. Elle venait de la masse. La dit masse se releva et on put apercevoir le corps de Bael.

« Plus jamais je vous écoute ! J'ai failli me faire manger tout cru par ce fou ! Il a eu ma manche ! »

En effet, la manche de l'uniforme de Bael manquait. Une petite éraflure sur son bras saignait, mais rien de plus grave. Hermione le serra dans ses bras !

« Oh j'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'ai mangé ! »

« Rassurant 'Mione, très rassurant. » grommela Bael.

Finalement, les quatre amis continuèrent dans le noir. Ils étaient tombés sur le sol dur. Soudain, alors qu'ils avançaient, ils se sentirent tomber. Une faible lueur éclairait la caverne où ils étaient. Puis quelque chose se resserra autour de la taille de chacun des gryffondors. La panique les saisit immédiatement.

« Un filet du diable ! C'est un filet du diable ! » cria Neville

« Vite, faites de la lumière ! » exigea Bael

« Comment ? » demanda Ron au bord de la panique

« T'es un sorcier ou pas ? Utilise ta baguette ! » cria Bael, « Je peux pas atteindre la mienne ! »

« Sol Lumos ! » Hermione cria. Une vive lumière apparut juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le filet du diable dans lequel ils étaient coincés se rétracta presque immédiatement.

« Ouah, merci Hermione. Le filet du diable sent notre peur et nous étrangle plus on se sent en danger … Sans toi … » Neville tremblait d tous ses membres.

« Ca devait être le piège de Chourave. Il n'y a qu'elle pour mettre ce genre de plante carnivore ici » souffla Ron

« On continue d'avancer, allez les gars ! »

La prochaine salle était remplie de clés volantes. Assurément c'était le piège du professeur de sortilèges.

« On fait comment ? » demanda Neville

« On prend tous un balais et on trouve la clé qu'il faut pour ouvrir la porte devant, je suppose » dit Bael en pointant du doigt l'autre bout de la pièce où des balais se trouvaient ainsi qu'une porte verrouillée.

« Elle est là-bas » cria Hermione en pointant une clé, « C'est celle qui vole plus lentement que les autres. Regardez ses ailes sont abimées. Le professeur Rogue a dû passer par là et il nous a laissé un indice sans le savoir ! »

« Ok, je m'en charge » dirent les garçons en chœur. Et puis Neville s'arrêta.

« J'ai peur du vide ! Je peux pas monter sur un balais ! »

« Fais comme moi alors ! » annonça Bael, « je suis jamais monté sur un balai de course mais ça doit pas être compliqué. Viens ! »

« Comment ça se fait ? Moi mes parents me l'ont interdit parce que je suis trop maladroit mais toi, pourquoi tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai ? »

« Pas assez noble apparemment, bref, on y va, vite ! Chaque secondes de plus laisse Rogue plus de temps pour voler la pierre. »

Ron, lui était déjà sur un balai et volait en direction de la clé qu'Hermione avait indiquée. Neville le suivit lentement derrière mais ne décolla pas plus de quelques mètres, trop pétrifié pour avancer. Bael, lui, ne semblait même pas avoir le contrôle de son balai et volait à toute vitesse dans la pièce.

Mais sur le chemin de la véritable clé, un obstacle survenait. Toute les autres clés se dressaient sur leur chemin, tentant de cacher la vue à celui qui voulait attraper la clé.

Ron fonça mais se prit donc les clés dans la tête. Bael était cramponné à son balai et se prenait absolument toutes les clés sur le visage. Il agitait un bras comme pour en attraper une et, miracle, il se saisit de la bonne clé alors que Ron fonçait juste en face de lui. Les deux garçons se percutèrent violemment et tombèrent au sol où Neville et Hermione les attendait.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Neville concerné

« Je crois que mon balai ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il devait être ensorcelé ou quelque chose parce que vraiment … j'ai eu peur de lâcher le manche à chaque virage »

En effet le balai de Bael tournait tout seul autour de la pièce et faisait les montagnes russes.

« J'ai vraiment pas de chance. »

Ron sourit et lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne un peu pour pouvoir faire du quidditch l'année prochaine parce que son vol était « purement sublimement chaotique et imprévisible ! ». Ron et Bael avaient visiblement l'intention de vouloir rentrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine …

« On a pas le temps ! Vite Bael donne-moi la clé ! » demanda Hermione.

Bael le fit dès qu'il se remit sur ses pieds. Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte, Ron et Bael avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques, prêts à bombarder de sorts quiconque se trouvait sur leur route. Cela leur sauva probablement la vie : un troll des montagnes se trouvait juste derrière.

« AAAAH ! Mais comment il a fait pour passer Rogue ! » cria Neville, tandis que Bael criait

« Mais c'est le même que celui d'Halloween ! Et on a pas de lutin ! »

Neville tendit alors sa baguette et prononça : « Wingardium Leviosa »

Bien sûr son sort n'eût pas du tout l'effet escompté mais Bael repris son idée et miraculeusement, son sort marcha et la massue que le troll avait dans la main assomma purement et simplement le troll.

« Ah. » dit Ron, « Ce fut rapide et efficace. Bravo vieux »

Neville se sentait tout patraque. Il avait agit inconsciemment se souvenant que Bael avait dit qu'on pouvait assommer un troll avec sa massue s'il était distrait. De toute évidence le troll était distrait, même si Neville ne le savait pas du tout à ce moment-là.

« Bon prochaine salle. » dit Hermione essoufflée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle suivante, un énorme échiquier géant de dressait devant. Ron, maître incontesté des échecs prit le lead. Il ordonna donc à ses amis de se mettre dans des pièces d'échecs noires tandis que lui montait dans la dame noire. La partie s'organisa rapidement selon les règles des échecs sorciers. C'est-à-dire avec violence et rapidité. Les pièces blanches détruisaient les pièces noires et vice-versa faisant donc tomber et réduisant en charpie leurs adversaires. Aucuns des quatre gryffondors n'étaient sereins. Mais Ron menait la bataille d'une main de maître. Seulement afin de gagner la partie, il fallait sacrifier une pièce. Et il décida que lui devait se sacrifier.

« Dame en E6 ! » cria Ron sachant parfaitement qu'il ne survivrait pas au prochain coup. La pièce blanche devant lui abattit son bras sur sa pièce. Ron tomba au sol mais la partie pouvait enfin être gagné.

« Echec et mat » dit-il faiblement

Les cris de ses ami criant au désespoir ne lui parvinrent pas à ses oreilles. Pour Ron, il avait gagné la partie et contribué à empêcher Rogue d'avancer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Bael et Neville s'étaient approché de lui.

« Nev' ! Avec Hermione tu continues d'avancer. Ce ne doit plus trop tarder avant d'être à la fin. Regarde, la sortie s'est ouverte. Moi je cours dans l'autre sens pour demander des renforts, par n'importe quels moyens. Ron va s'en sortir, tu vas voir » mais Bael avait la gorge serrée. Il avait peur que Ron ne s'en sorte pas. Sa jambe était tordue dans un angle bizarre et il saignait du visage.

Neville acquiesça et continua son chemin avec Hermione.

« Tu reviendras ? Tu nous laisse pas seul ! » cria Hermione. Bael la rassura mais Hermione était loin d'être rassurée. Pour elle, elle venait d'abandonner un de ses amis, Ron, et un autre partait dans l'autre sens alors qu'il devait affronter encore une fois un troll, un chien et un filet du diable. Non, décidemment, Hermione n'était pas rassurée mais elle continua son chemin quand même. Bael était bien trop têtu pour son propre bien. Malheureusement elle ne pourrait rien faire et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il savait qu'il devrait retraverser les épreuves dans le sens inverse. Elle soupira et entraîna Neville avec elle.

Là les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent dans une petite salle avec des flammes de toutes les couleurs autour d'eux. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire : celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Ils étaient pris au piège … Au milieu de la salle, était posé une table avec un parchemin et de multiples fioles remplies de potion Hermione prit le parchemin et le déroula.

« C'est une épreuve de logique, regarde, lis :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Oui, c'est ça, prend cette potion Neville. Il n'y en pas assez pour deux mais je vais prendre une autre potion qui me permettra de retourner en arrière pour aider Bael et Ron. Tu dois faire de ton mieux Neville. D'accord ? Tu n'as pas à te battre contre Rogue, juste essaye de le ralentir le plus possible. Les renforts de ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Hermione tendis à Neville une petite fiole et il la but. Avant de passer par la porte du fond à travers les flammes noires il regarda une dernière fois Hermione. Celle-ci disparaissait déjà derrière les flammes violettes afin d'aider leurs amis. Neville déglutit. Il avait le ventre noué mais il se sentait obligé de continuer. Pour ses camarades qui s'étaient donné autant de mal pour voler la pierre avant Rogue. Surtout qu'il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. Après tout c'était lui qui avait dit que Dumbledore partait ce soir, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient venu dans le troisième étage et avaient découverts Touffu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça était de sa faute. Cependant il devait continuer. Alors il traversa les flammes et arriva dans la pièce suivante. Il déboucha dans une petite salle circulaire avec un grand miroir se dressait. Au-dessus une inscription était gravée et on y lisait « ej sil snad not reoc set sulp sdnarg sriséd » et juste en face du miroir un homme se dressait. Seulement ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue comme Neville s'attendait. Non, à la place des robes noires et des cheveux graisseux, il se dressait un homme avec un turban pourpre et une odeur d'oignons pourri. Neville sentit son cœur raté un battement. Bael avait encore eu raison. C'était Quirrel qui cherchait à voler la pierre philosophale. Seulement il ne semblait pas bouger et était absorbé par le miroir. Il ne cessait de regarder dedans et de dire qu'il voyait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attraper.

Soudain, le professeur se retourna. Un sourire carnassier gracia les lèvres du professeur.

« Londubat ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je pensais qu'un autre de votre bande serait ici. Probablement ce Black. Il a toujours sentit dès le début de l'année que je n'étais pas qui je semblais être … Entre nous, il n'était pas non plus innocent »

Neville resta choqué. Quirrel, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'arrêtait pas de harceler Bael et qui bégayait tout le temps avait prononcé sa première phrasa sans répéter une seule syllabe.

« Choqué Londubat ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce pauvre professeur bégayant puisse voler la pierre. Tu pensais peut être que c'était ce cher professeur Rogue. Oh il m'en a mis des bâtons dans les roues …3

Soudain, Neville comprit.

« Le troll d'Halloween ! C'était vous ! »

« Perspicace Londubat » se moqua Quirrel « Maintenant laisse-moi faire mon travail »

Le professeur se retourna vers le miroir. Neville espérait de tout cœur que Quirrel ne parviendrait pas à prendre la pierre. Il décida alors d'essayer de le ralentir en parlant un peu. Peut-être que les renforts allaient bientôt arriver. Malheureusement sa tentative ne marcha pas du tout, au contraire. Le professeur Quirrel avait bien arrêté de fixer le miroir mais il avait fixé ses yeux sur Neville.

Tout à coup Neville entendit une voix éthérée sortir du turban de Quirrel. Neville se sentit défaillir.

 _Le garçon … utilise le garçon …_

« Oui, maître » dit Quirrel

Neville se sentit très très mal. Quirrel l'empoigna et le mis devant le miroir. Neville observa son reflet. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se voir dans le miroir avec un petit sourire en train de mettre dans sa poche un objet très lourd. Et puis soudain il sentit sa poche devenir lourde, comme si l'objet qui devait se trouver dans le miroir venait d prebdre une réalité matterielle dans sa propre poche.

« Alors, yu l'as ? La pierre, tu la vois ? »

« Non » mentit Neville

 _Il ment … Elle est dans sa poche … Laisse moi parler au garçon_

« Mais maître, vous êtes encore faible … »

 _Le garçon !_

« Oui, Maître »

Et sur ces paroles, Quirrel commença à défaire son turban sous les yeux de Neville. Celui-ci sentait son cœur rater des battements dans sa poitrine et surtout sa cicatrice sur le front le brûlait. Sa tête commençait à tourner de plus en plus et son ouïe s'assourdissait. Il leva quand même les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Il s'était retourné et au dos de sa tête, on pouvait remarquer un autre visage pâle et aux traits caractéristiques de serpent.

« Vous vous … vous êtes Lord Voldemort » annonça Neville plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes de la salle. Un rire effrayant répondit à cette phrase.

 _Et je serais ta chute, Neville Londubat. Depuis cette nuit, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Oh non, toi, un garçon, tu m'as humilié ! J'ai erré pendant des années avant de tomber sur cet imbécile pour qu'il me donne son corps. Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir reprendre forme et achever mon plan._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes venu vers moi cette nuit ? »

 _Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais, tu n'étais qu'une nuisance. J'avais une autre cible ! Maintenant, trêve de bavardages, donne-moi cette pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche._

Neville couru aussi loin de l'affreux personnage que possible. Quirrel avait reçu l'ordre de se précipiter sur li et il avait dégainé sa baguette. Le pauvre garçon essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les éclairs verts et violets. Malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans les gravats au sol et tomba face la première.

« Ahah ! Tu ne m'échapperas plus maintenant » dit Quirrel en s'avançant d'un pas menacant vers Neville.

Neville voulait partir. Il avait terriblement peur et il sentait que le légendaire courage de gryffondor n'était pas avec lui.

Quirrel lui prit alors la main avec l'intention de le faire se relever mais il retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé avec la peau de Neville. Le filet du diable en bracelet que Bael lui avait offert à Noël faisait effet. Il essayait d'étrangler Quirrel avec ses racines. Mais Neville remarqua que la main de Quirrel qui l'avait touché brûlait quand même.

Neville n'attendit pas, il réagit immédiatement et mis ses mains au niveau du visage de Quirrel. Celui-ci cria de douleur mais son visage se désintegra petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne poussière. Neville regarda les vêtements de Quirrel, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et s'évanouit sur place. Il laissait derrière lui le reste de Quirrel et de Voldemort ainsi qu'une pierre. Le feu dans la pièce était lui aussi partout et Neville ne remarqua pas que la pierre explosa sous la pression et la température. Entendu sur le sol, il gisait attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Baelfyre avait fait demi-tour dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait donc regardé Hermione et Neville s'engoufrer dans la prochaine salle et il avait essayé de soigner Ron autant qu'il le pouvait. Il l'avait laissé sur le côté et avait arraché un pan de sa robe de sorcier pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement de Ron et faire un bandage de fortune. Il avait ensuite métamorphosé un autre pan de sa robe pour faire une attelle à la jambe de Ron. Peu après, Ron s'était endormi et lui était reparti dans l'autre sens.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte vers la chambre du troll, il se rendit compte que le troll s'était réveillé. De toute évidence la massue levée n'allait pas tarder à le toucher s'il ne bougeait pas. Alors il avait essayé de courir entre les jambes du troll. Après tout, les trolls des montagnes n'étaient pas réputés pour leur agilité. Cependant il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et les éclats de roche projetée par la massue touchèrent Bael. Il sentit son nez se briser suite à une pierre et du sang coula sur ses yeux. Une de ses arcades sourcilières venait de s'ouvrir. Rien de bien grave mais c'était néanmoins dérangeant. Sa vision se brouillait plus facilement que prévue et l'empêchait de lancer ses sorts et de bien viser.

« Tch ! Réfléchis Bae, réfléchis vite et bien ! » s'encouragea l'enfant.

Il évita encore une fois la massue et il eue soudain une idée. Un plan germa lentement dans son esprit. Les débris de pierre sur le sol lui permettaient de faire une corde grâce à la métamorphose. Ensuite il pourrait avec un sortilège de lévitation pour attacher le troll.

« Allez faut que ça marche ! Incarfors ! » un trait jaune sortit de sa baguette et toucha les pierres. Elles se transformèrent en une magnifique corde argentée.

« C'est pas le moment de faire dans le raffinement » pensa lugubrement Bael alors qu'il évitait encore une fois le bras et la massue du troll. Il tourna autour de lui et lança son sort de lévitation sur les cordes « Wingardium Leviosa ! Circum ! » ordonna Bael. La corde argentée s'attacha autour du troll et serra très fort. Cela eût pour effet de ralentir le troll et le stopper un instant. Bael en profita pour fuir mais le troll se détacha de ses liens et envoya sa massue sur Bael.

Le garçon ne put l'éviter et se retrouva expulser contre le mur mais il était tout de suite pplus proche de la porte de sortie.

Le troll avançait vers lui en balançant ses bras verts et crouteux vers lui. Bael, le cœur qui battait la chamade en pensant à Neville et Hermione qui devaient probablement affronter Rogue et ensuite à Ron qui commatait et sombrait lentement dans un semi-coma, se leva et cria la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit. Celle que sa mère lui avait apprise il y a bien longtemps.

« _Bombarda maxima et expulso_ ! »

L'incantation en latin signifiait exactement la destruction et expulsion instantanée de la cible. Bael ferma les yeux et eût un instant un regret. Il venait d'utiliser le sort de sa mère pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. « _Très mangemort comme réaction » se dit-il_. Il expira lentement et rouvrit les yeux. Le troll gisait contre le mur opposé et ne bougeait plus. Bael le regarda et retint quelques larmes de détresse. Puis il se remit à courir vers la sortie. Il devait continuer sa route et chercher des renforts. Il passa en vitesse à travers la pièce des clés et arriva dans la pièce du filet du diable.

« C'est pas vrai, je fais comment pour remonter ? Il me faut une échelle … »

Il se baissa soudainement. Une racine du filet venait de se diriger vers lui. Elle avait probablement sentit sa présence.

« Très mauvais tout ça ! »

Il eût soudain une autre idée brillante et revint sur ses pas. Il re rentra dans la pièce des clés volantes et prit un des balais qui se trouvaient dans la pièce en priant pour pas que ce balai-là soit ensorcelé. Il l'enfourcha et se laissa porter par le vent. Il aimait beaucoup cette sensation d'être sur un balai. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose d'agréable même s'il n'avait jamais monté un balai de course avant.

Bael inspira profondément et accélera à fond. Il traversa à toute vitesse la pièce des clés et remonta en piqué vers le haut la salle du filet du diable. Malheureusement les racines du filet tentèrent de l'étrangler. Elles touchèrent Bael à la cheville. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait la perdre tellement il ne la sentait plus. Il continua néanmoins son chemin. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la caverne et arriva au niveau de Touffu.

Le Cerbère géant grogna, aboya et ensuite chercha à le manger. Bael n'attendit pas que toutes les pensées qui passaient dans la tête du chien finissent leur chemin pour partir illico presto. Il découpa avec sa baguette un trou dans la porte pour qu'il puisse s'échapper sur un balai (il n'irait pas loin sans avec sa cheville dans cet état). Du moins c'était son idée. En pratique comme il ne connaissait pas le sort il réutilisa le sort de sa mère _bombarda_ ! Et la porte s'éjecta. Bael fila à toute vitesse sur son balai dans les couloirs du château.

« Ouaf ! » le cri du chien le poursuivait.

Bael se retourna et à son grand dam, il vit Cerbère.

« Je croyais qu'il était attaché ! Vite, je fais quoi ? »

La solution se présenta toute seule. Dans le couloir où ils étaient, des cloches énormes étaient accrochées au plafond.

« Parfait ! »

Bael envoya un éclair vers les attaches des cloches et celles-ci tombèrent sur le pauvre chien l'enfermant ou l'assommant. Peut-être les deux.

« Ouf ! Sauvé ! Maintenant les profs ! »

Bael s'était dit qu'avec le vacarme qu'il avait fait, un professeur viendrait peut être à sa rencontre en pensant qu'un élève était hors des dortoirs. A l'évidence ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait attendu dix minutes et personne ne venait.

Alors il reprit son balai et se dirigea vers la tour de gryffondor.

« C'est plus rapide en balai qu'à pied » se dit Bael.

Le trajet n'avait pas pris deux minutes. Il se posta ensuite vers la porte de McGonagall, du moins il pensait qu'elle était là, mais personne ne répondit à ses frappes incessantes.

« Elle pas là. Par où alors ? »

Il descendit finalement vers la salle de métamorphose Avec un eu de chance, McGonagall serait à son bureau. Ou peut-être pas, il était 1h30 du matin. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour de métamorphose sur son balai, il se rendit compte que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Pour une fois qu'il voulait que quelqu'un l'aperçoive dans le château de nuit et que _strictement_ personne ne venait, cela le déprimait. Et il devait se dépêcher de trouver quelqu'un pour qu'on aide ses amis.

Il rentra dans le château et essaya de faire le plus de bruit. Mais il eût l'impression que le château lui-même l'empêchait de réveiller le monde. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait le protéger comme tous les autres soirs.

« Non, Château, j'ai besoin qu'on me remarque ! »

Mais la demande de Bael ne sembla pas effleurer la conscience du château qui s'obstibait à absorber tous les bruits que le garçon essayait de faire. Il avait dû faire la même chose avec la porte de McGonagall pensa sombrement Bael. Alors pour remédier à son problème il avait décidé de faire le plus de bruit possible. Un brui tellement énorme que même le château ne pourrait pas dissimuler le bruit ou l'absorber. Il réveillerait probablement tout le monde mais tant pis. La vie de ses amis était en danger.

Alors il était sorti par une des fenêtres ouvertes du château pour descendre vers le parc. Arrivé au sol (il manqua sa réception et se cracha au sol mais dans son état personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était maintenant couvert de boue et de sang. _Parfaitement pathétique_ pensa tristement Bael), il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'il le put en s'aidant du balai.

Il ouvrit la Grande porte avec toute les peines du monde (et il soupçonnait que le château l'aide déjà à l'ouvrir. Ses forces devaient être bien basses) et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Ici, il pensait faire le plus de bruit possible et réveiller au moins un professeur mais personne ne venait. Ses cris ne firent rien. Il s'en cassa la voix mais la résonnance n'était pas assez forte pour parvenir aux oreilles des professeurs. Il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens.

« Fantômes, peintures, Château, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Toutes les entités furent perplexes, que voulait donc dire ce jeune garçon qui semblait tout droit sortie de l'Enfer.

« BOMBARDA MAXIMA ET EXPULSO ! »

Le bruit qui suivit fut un vacarme assourdissant Il était probable que Bael perde son ouïe pour un bon moment après cette explosion.

Encore une fois il utilisait cette redoutée formule mais il n'eût pas de remords cette fois-ci. Il n'avait tué personne. Par contre son sort fit de redoutables dégâts. Les tables en bois de chaque maison et les fenêtres de la Grande Salle explosèrent rependant leurs échardes de bois et de verres un peu partout dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les sabliers en verre répandirent tous leurs rubis, émeraudes, saphirs et quartz par terre tandis que les quelques portraits dans la grande Salle criaient toujours plus fort. Bael sourit et se coucha sur le sol, touché par un morceau de verre au ventre. Le bruit avait dû être suffisant. Pas qu'il eût entendu le moindre son.

« Décidemment c'est pas mon jour … » murmura-t-il

« Il faut que je reste éveillé jusqu'à ce quelqu'un arrive … Je peux pas faire mieux. McGonagall va me tuer.»

Difficilement, Bael garda les yeux ouverts en attendant que quelqu'un arrive dans la Grande Salle. C'était vraiment un endroit parfait se dit-il. « Il y a un passage le portrait de droite qui donne accès au couloir du troisième étage » se souvient-il.

Comme tout le monde savait, la nuit des rondes de préfets et de professeurs se succédaient. En revanche ce que personne ne savait c'est que passé une heure du matin, plus personne n'arpentaient les couloirs. Seuls les professeurs qui se faisaient réveiller par un quelconque bruit ou Rusard le faisaient. Bien entendu, McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue étaient de service ce soir. Pendant l'absence du directeur, les professeurs avaient légèrement renforcé la sécurité et les rondes dans les couloirs. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal et étaient tous parti se coucher vers une heure du matin.

McGonagall faisait donc partie de ces professeurs stricts qui vérifiaient également que ses élèves dormaient bien dans leurs propres lits avant d'aller définitivement se coucher. C'est pourquoi vers une heure du matin on avait pu trouver une McGonagall dans les dortoirs des lions. Elle avait fait un parcours de la salle commune et était montée vers le dortoir des filles. Tous étaient dans leur lit.

« Bien » se dit la vieille sorcière.

Puis elle s'arrêta soudain et revint sur ses pas. Dans le dortoir des filles de premières années, la forme dans le lit d'Hermione Granger qui _normalement_ devrait respirer ne bougeait pas du tout. Un mauvais pressentiment parcourra le professeur. Elle ouvrit alors doucement les rideaux afin de ne pas réveiller son élève si jamais elle était vraiment là et qu'elle avait tout simplement mal vu. Après tout, à son âge, la vue se détériorait très facilement.

Malheureusement quand elle ouvrit les rideaux du lit en baldaquin, une surprise épicée lui parvint. Son élève n'était pas dans son lit. La sorcière pinça les lèvres. Elle venait de se souvenir que dans le groupe d'ami ce l'élève il y avait un certain dénommé Black. Certes très brillant mais surtout causeur de troubles de premières.

Alors le professeur se dépêcha vers les dortoirs des garçons et monta les escaliers. Elle vérifia d'abord le dortoir des troisièmes années (parfois que les jumeaux Weasley ne soient pas là non plus) et vit que tout allait bien. Elle reparti donc vers les dortoirs des premières années. Lorsqu'elle entra, le professeur frisa la crise cardiaque. Le lit de Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley et Baelfyre Black étaient vides. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté de cacher et rempli leur lit d'oreiller comme leur amie.

Le professeur souffla très fort, ses lèvres presque aussitôt disparurent et ses narines semblaient être prêtes à lancer des éclairs.

Soudain elle eût un mauvais pressentiment. Se pourrait-il que le quatuor sache quelque chose à propos de la pierre philosophale ? _Impossible_. La sorcière se réprimanda mentalement. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se posta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu quatre élèves sortir récemment. Black se trouvait pari eux. »

La vieille sorcière savait que le portrait se souvenait de baelfyre Black. Il semblait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de Peeves une fois.

« Mmmm. Oui, il est parti avec sa petite bande i peine une heure de ça … je crois. »

McGonagall souffla, « que pouvaient-ils faire à cette heure-ci ! »

Finalement, la sorcière repartit quelques instants vers ses appartements pour prendre une robe de chambre plus appropriée à la recherche de ses quatre élèves rebelles.

Malheureusement, la sorcière ne se rendit jamais compte qu'un élève avait frappé à sa porte et était reparti rageur. En revanche il lui avait semblée entendre un bruit de cloche quelques instants auparavant.

« La tour d'astronomie … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? »

Pourtant ce n'était pas la tour d'astronomie qui avait sonnée mais bien le corridor du troisième étage. Cependant il n'était même pas venu à l'esprit de la sorcière que ses élèves étaient stupides au point d'entrer dans le couloir interdit (Surtout que Granger se trouvait avec eux … Black et Weasley, elle comprenait qu'ils aient émis une petite idée concernant le couloir mais Granger …). Pourtant ils avaient été là … La sorcière se dirigea donc à l'autre bout du château en utilisant les passages secrets sans se rendre compte qu'un élève filait à toute vitesse sur un balai dehors.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée à la tour qu'elle se redit compte que personne n'était passé par là depuis des heures (elle avait interrogé les peintures). Et puis soudain elle entendit un énorme bruit qui fit trembler le château jusque dans ses fondations.

« Doux Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ! » S'insurgea la sorcière. Ce fut sa première réaction, sa deuxième fut de se dire qu'avec ça ils devaient avoir détruit toute une salle et sa troisième fut de se dire que sa Maison avait définitivement perdue la Coupe des quatre Maisons cette année. Elle se précipita donc vers la source qu'elle soupçonnait être la Grande Salle à toute vitesse.

Hermione était désespérément seule et avait très peur. Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas sur son chemin. Elle était repartie le plus vite possible vers Ron. Là elle avait vu qu'il était installé contre le mur et dormait paisiblement. Ou pas. Il avait quand même une jambe cassé et un bandage qui ressemblait à la veste de Bael autour de la tête. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier que Ron respirait bien. Ensuite elle essaya de l'allonger dans une position de sécurité sans le réveiller. Elle réussit tant bien que mal et elle se releva. Elle épongea son front plein de sueur et regarda la sortie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se précipita vers la salle. Là aussi elle leva sa baguette prête à jeter un sort dès que le troll avancerait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la chambre à moitié détruite et un troll à terre qui ne bougeait vraiment plus du tout.

« _Black ! Si jamais je mets la main sur toi … »_ son demi-cri n'effraya personne, cependant Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Son ami avait dû faire une sacrée bataille pour faire autant de dégâts. Parce que les profs n'étaient pas encore arrivé donc ce n'était certainement ps eux qui avaient massacré ce malheureux troll.

Hermione passa en vitesse dans la chambre du troll et traversa aussi la chambre des clés. Arrivée dans la caverne elle alluma aussitôt sa baguette pour que le filet du diable ne l'atteigne pas et elle s'approcha du mur. Elle tata les parois et découvrit une pierre qu'elle pouvait enfoncer. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Sous ses yeux des escaliers apparurent.

« Parfait ! » se dit Hermione.

Elle monta aussi vite qu'elle le put les escaliers et elle reprit son souffle en haut. Elle poussa ensuite gentiment la trappe sur le côté et fut surprise de ne pas voir Touffu. En effet, dans la salle d'entrée, on pouvait voir les restes d'un piano à queue (celui qu'elle avait métamorphosé) et des morceaux de bois.

 _La porte_ se dit Hemione.

La première qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione fut que Touffu s'était échappé et avait défoncé la porte. Sa seconde fut que ce n'était pas le chien responsable de tout ce capharnaüm mais son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Entre ça et le troll … J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave. »

Hermione traversa la salle à toutes jambes et déboucha dans le couloir. Ici elle découvrit les cloches et la queue de Touffu qui dépassait d'une. La lourde cloche en métal devait avoir emprisonné le chien.

« Mais quel abruti ! Il a »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Un terrible tremblement de terre venait de secouer le château jusque dans ses fondations. Hermione fut secouée et tomba au sol. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait le bruit, on aurait dit qu'il venait de tout à la fois. Il aurait fallu être en hauteur pour le savoir. Elle ne sut donc pas si le bruit venait de Neville qui se battait contre le professeur Rogue ou si Bael avait simplement pété un cable. Elle opta pour la seconde option. Elle ne voyait pas Neville faire exploser quelque chose et provoquer un tremblement de terre. Rogue non plus. Il devait être discret.

« il a dû réveiller tout le château ! »

Hermione se massa les tempes. Elle devait réfléchir et vite. Rogue était un sorcier puissant et très sûr de lui. Elle ne pensait pas que les autres professeurs puissent lui arriver à la cheville. Sauf pour McGonagall et Flitwick. Mais avec le bruit de Bael, ils devaient déjà être en route. Donc ce n'est pas eux qu'il fallait avertir.

Soudain elle entendit un hululement près d'elle. Une chouette de Poudlard venait de se poser près d'elle.

« Dumbledore ! »

Hermione se dépêcha d'envoyer un mot à Dumbledore. Elle trouva une roche, y grava son mot et la donna à la chouette qui devait la transmettre à Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance, il l'intercepterait et reviendrait très vite. Les renforts devaient arriver. Elle l'espéra très fort. Afin que ses amis ne meurent pas.

Severus Rogue était un professeur sérieux. Certes il détestait absolument tous les enfants mais il faisait tous ses devoirs en temps et en heure. Donc vers une heure du matin, il se trouvait dans les cachots en vérifiant que personne ne se trouve dans les parages. Pas un enfant en vue, parfait. Il pouvait aller se coucher.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vu le professeur Quirrel et espéra que rien ne soit arrivé à la pierre. Il voulut monter vérifier mais se souvint que ce n'était pas son tour de garde aujourd'hui. Il s'endormit donc dans son lit sans plus de cérémonies quoiqu'un peu aigri de ne pas avoir pu attraper Black ce soir. Il savait que le petit voyou se promenait quasiment tous les soirs dans le château. Il ne l'avait pas attrapé une seule fois. En revanche il était persuadé d'avoir vu son ombre un nombre incalculable de fois. Il maudit le château dans son esprit encore une fois en pensant que l'entité magique devait protéger l'enfant.

Le maître des potions secoua sa tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de repenser à ce fauteur de trouble ce soir. C'était une nuit si paisible et calme après tout. Il ferma donc les yeux … pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Un vacarme assourdissant qui provenait de la Grande Salle provoquait un tremblement de terre dans le château.

« Maudis sois-tu élève misérable ! »

Oui, la personne qui avait causé ce raffut allait le payer _très cher._ Il detestait être interrompu dans son sommeil.

Rogue sortit donc des cachots très vite et d'un pas décidé. Ses robes nires volant dérrière lui il dépassa la salle commune des Serpentard et continua puis il se ravisa. Avec tout ce bruit tous les élèves avaient dû se réveiller. Il repartit donc vers la salle commune et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui l'acceuilli fut celui d'élèves en panique qui criaient dans tous les sens.

« Silence ! Et au lit ! Je ne veux voir personne debout ! Poudlard n'est pas en état de siège ! Maintenant, j'ai dit _au lit_ ! » aboya Rogue. Il regarda d'un regard assassin toute la petite foule. Celle-ci se remit très vite au lit.

Avant de sortir de la salle commune cependant il apposa un sort qui lui permettait qui essayerait de sortir de la salle pour les trois prochaines heures. Il mit aussi un sortilège de stupefixion en place pour faire bonne mesure. Comme ça, les petits imbéciles n'essayeraient pas de sortir cette nuit.

Rogue se dépêcha donc de sortir et se mit à courir vers la Grande Salle. Juste avant d'arriver devant la salle il vit les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall se diriger vers eux. De toute évidence, eux aussi déscendaient pour savoir qui avait osé faire un tel vacarme dans le château.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus vous voilà enfin ! » aboya Minerva McGonagall

« j'avais des élèves à gérer »

« On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des élèves maintenant ! »

Et tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. C'est-à-dire les murs. Tout le reste était parti en fumée.

Les professeurs furent si stupéfaits par le désordre (les portraient ne cessaient de crier) qu'ils en oublièrent de parler.

« Un sortilège bien dévastateur » finit par dire Filius Flitwick

Un pléthore d'injures passa par les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall et elle se dirigea vers le centre de la salle.

« Si jamais il s'avère que le jeune Black est responsable de ce bazar, j'en parlerai directement avec sa mère ! »

« Il en est tout à fait capable. » susurra Rogue.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il venait d'apercevoir le corps du dénommé accusé. Cependant il était bien mal en point. Il respirait fort, et il saignait abondamment de partout. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où le sang venait. D'autant plus que le sang s'était mélangé à de la boue …

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama le professeur Chourave, « mais qu'est-ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état. Certainement pas le sort. »

Black se tenait difficilement debout. Il leva la tête avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit les professeurs. Et il s'effaça lorsqu'il comprit que Rogue était ici.

« _Vous !_ » accusa Bael

Rogue leva un sourcil, « Oui moi. A qui vous vous attendiez ? Maintenant explications Black ! »

Ce dernier cracha du sang et refusa l'aide des professeurs. Cependant il ne tenait vraiment plus debout et il allait bientôt tourner de l'œil. Alors il dit les quelques dernier mots qui lui passèrent par l'esprit.

« Pierre … Quirrel … voler »

Il toussa encore et implora ses professeurs des yeux.

« Vite, … aide »

Les professeurs se regardèrent un instant.

« C'est impossible Black. Je ne sais pas comment vous savez pour la pierre mais elle est en parfaite sécurité. Il ne faut pas s'en faire » coupa McGonagall

Cependant le regard assassin de Black coupa la sorcière. Ses yeux virèrent au vert et il regarda Rogue un dernier instant.

« Jedusor … » avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Rogue le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais il était crispé. Les autres professeurs aussi. Parce que Jedusor était l'autre nom de Voldemort.

La décision fut rapide et sans appel. Chourave resta avec Black pour l'apporter à l'infirmerie tandis que les trois autres professeurs se dépêchaient de monter vers le troisième étage. Un passage venait de s'ouvrir pour les laisser passer.

Les professeurs couraient à toute allure et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, un paysage chaotique les accueillis. Les cloches étaient tombées sur le chien de garde et Hermione Granger reposaient sur le sol, endormie.

« Elle est vivante et pas en danger de mort » annonça Fltitwick avant de se dépêcher vers la trappe

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » murmura McGonagall en regardant les cloches. Elle venait de deviner que Touffu se trouvait juste dessous, mais pourquoi il était là, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, les trois adultes virent un paysage tout aussi déstructuré que le couloir. Un reste de piano et des éclats de bois un peu partout. Ils continuèrent leur route néanmoins. Ils passèrent les deux premières salles très vite et arrivèrent dans la salle du troll. Là, ne gisait plus qu'une montagne. Les adultes furent surpris. Cela ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un élève.

Ils continuèrent encore à avancer et découvrirent un Ronald Weasley bien mal en point et qui demandait des soins immédiat. Cependant, il pouvait encore attendre un petit moment. Alors les trois professeurs continuèrent et arrivèrent enfin dans la dernière salle où Neville Londubat gisait à côté de la pierre philosophale et les robes vident de Quirrel.


	12. Chapter 12 : fin de la première année

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté la suite de cette histoire mais je n'ai pas abandonnée ! J'ai eu un petit surplus de travail ces derniers temps mas tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'essaye de poster la suite dans les prochains jours ;)

Sujr ce bonne lecture, essayez de laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours du bien au moral ^^

* * *

Neville sentait vaguement une odeur de désinfectant dans ses narines. C'est d'ailleurs la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Pas le fait qu'il ne pouvait bouger absolument aucun de ses membres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit donc ses yeux, ils se posèrent sur une forme argentée. Il pensa d'abord rêver, puis se rappela qu'il devait probablement se trouver à l'infirmerie. Avec tout le bruit qu'il avait dû faire avec cette histoire de pierre et de … mage noir. Après quelques secondes de plus il remarqua que cette forme argentée était en fait celle du professeur Dumbledore avec sa barbe énorme, et non pas ne lumière de l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Neville. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Professeur ? Où suis-je ? »

« A l'infirmerie mon garçon. J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ne t'ai drainé de tes pouvoirs magiques. Heureusement que les professeurs sont vite arrivé … »

« Mais comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« Ah ! » un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, « Je crois que tu as un ami très dévoué … Vois-tu, il a fait exploser la Grande Salle pour que les professeurs viennent à ta rescousse. »

« Bael … C'est bien lui qui a fait ça ? Il va bien ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? »

« Miss granger va très bien. Elle a pu reprendre les cours. Mr. Weasley également. Il a passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie mais rien de bien grave. Quant à Mr. Black, je crains qu'il soit encore alité un peu de temps. Ses blessures étaient plus contraignantes et fatigantes. Il devrait se réveiller pour les examens de fin d'année pourtant. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir » une lueur d'amusement passa dans son regard. Un petit silence passa. Nul doute que chacun des deux personnages repensaient aux évènements qui venaient de se passer.

Finalement, Neville posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis un certain temps.

« Quand j'ai touché Quirrel, il s'est brûlé … Vous savez pourquoi ? »

Dumbldore poussa un soupir mais répondit tout de même à sa question.

« Quirrel était un être possédé par Voldemort »

Neville trembla à la mention de ce nom

« Il ne faut pas craindre un nom mon garçon, cela ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de l'être même quand il n'est qu'un humain parmi d'autres. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit où Voldemort a été détruit ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mes parents m'ont vaguement dit que j'avais détruit Vo … Vous-Savez-Qui. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en rappeler pourtant. En fait … je me souviens seulement d'un éclair vert. »

« Cette nuit Neville, Lord Voldemort avait prévu une attaque de grande envergure afin de s'emparer du pouvoir et de persécuter les sorciers et les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, et peut être d'ailleurs, s'il avait réussi. Cette nuit tous ses mangemorts ont attaqué des endroits d'Angleterre. Je suppose que ça tu le sais déjà ? »

Une affirmation de la tête lui répondit. Le directeur continua alors son petit discours.

« Alors tu dois aussi savoir que Lord Voldemort avait un itinéraire bien précis en tête. Cependant il est passé par toi et quelque chose en toi l'a détruit. », Dumbledore regard Neville qui baissait la tête presque de honte « L'amour que tes parents t'ont porté a détruit Voldemort. C'est pour cela que tu es devenu le Survivant. »

« Mais … mais il a dit que je n'étais pas sa cible … juste un … »

« Voldemort a toujours été très bon pour semer le doute dans les esprits des personnes, surtout chez les plus jeunes. Certes tu n'étais pas la personne qu'il cherchait, si jamais il cherchait vraiment quelqu'un … Tom a souvent cherché des excuses pour expliquer tous ses actes rationnellement, mais tu l'as détruit. C'est exactement ce qui compte. »

« Mais, … vous savez de qui il parlait ? Ou de quoi ? »

Un soupir passa chez Dumbledore. Il ferma les yeux et prononça encore quelques mots

« Cette nuit a été terrible, mon garçon. Beaucoup de sorciers ont laissé leur vie. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'assure que tu le sauras. D'autant que je ne peux pas te dire plus que ce que je sais déjà. Les pans de Voldemort n'ont jamais été très clairs. En attendant », Dumbledore commençait à partir, « Repose toi bien et profite de tes parents. » Alors que le directeur s'en allait, il dit quand même « Et joyeuses Pâques ! »

Neville soupira. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le directeur. Il semblait à la fois tout savoir et ne rien savoir.

Soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Neville tourna la tête et vit ses parents accourir vers lui. Il fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla la première fois, il était seul. La deuxième fois, il se réveilla parce que quelqu'un lui parlait.

« Debout ! Mr Weasley ! Debout ! La journée va commencer et vous êtes gueri ! »

L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh agitait devant lui une potion à la texture suspicieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était la caverne et la partie d'échecs géants. Et là, il se retrouvait visiblement entre les murs de l'infirmerie avec la dite infirmière qui secouait une horrible potion devant ses yeux. _Comme si je vais la boire_ pensa lugubrement Ron.

Au final, ce fut un Ron grognon qui sortit de l'infirmerie. D'abord, il n'avait pas pu soutirer une seule information à l'infirmière sur ce qu'il se passait, ensuite il avait effectivement dû boire l'infâme potion et encore après il avait vu Neville dans un lit. Un autre lit était occupé mais les rideaux étaient fermés. _Probablement Rogue, il l'a bien mérité_ s'était dit Ron.

Quand il était remonté dans la salle commune de gryffondor, c'est Hermione qui l'avait taclé et raconté absolument toute l'histoire. Quand elle arriva à la fin de son récit, Ron ne savait pas de quoi être le plus choqué. Par Neville qui avait dû affronter non pas Rogue mais Voldemort (qui au passage possédait Quirrel et qui était au dos de sa tête) ou par Bael qui avait fait _exploser_ la Grande Salle. Apparemment toujours en réparation depuis une petite semaine.

« Waouh ! J'adore ce mec … »

« Ron ! C'est pas le moment ! Et je te signale que tes deux meilleurs amis sont à l'infirmerie ! »

Ron se tut. Il soupira et répondit que ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient mourir. Ils étaient justes en train de prendre du repos.

Hermione l'avait frappé avec un bouquin et elle était repartie dans son coin. Ron avait haussé les épaules et avait ensuite attrapé ses deux frères préférés.

« Hey ! Les gars, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Ron ! Tu es enfin levé ! »

« Maman va être ab-so-lu-ment ravie ! »

« Oui, tu pourras tout lui raconter … »

« Je te dis pas l'état dans lequel elle était quand ils ont transporté ton corps inconscient vers l'infirmerie … »

« Histérique ! »

« Magique ! »

« Je dirai même plus ! »

Les jumeaux finirent ensemble avec un sourire mesquin et fourbe « Chaotique ! »

« … noooooooon …. J'y avais pas pensé ! Elle est repartie ? »

Les jumeaux affirmèrent et Ron se dépêcha de sortir un parchemin et une plume pour écrire une lettre à sa mère.

« En fait, Dumbledore lui a quasi tout expliqué mais elle veut juste savoir si tu vas bien, tu sais avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait … »

Ron s'arrêta d'écrire. Il se figea et tourna la tête vers ses frères.

« On a perdu beaucoup de points ? »

« … Tu le crois ça, mon cher frère ! »

« Le petit Ron compte les points de la Maison ! »

« Fred, George ! Dite le moi ! »

Les jumeaux attendirent un moment pour mettre au supplice leur cadet. Il eût beau les supplier de toute sorte, ils évitaient sans cesse le sujet. Finalement après être fatigué de voir leur frère pédaler dans le vide ils répondirent :

« Rogue voulait que Bael soit renvoyé de Poudlard mais Dumbledore est intervenu. McGonagall aussi je pense mais elle était furieuse. Et bizarrement aucuns points n'a été enlevé du sablier. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'ils attendent que vous soyez tous rétablis afin de voir vos têtes quand ils enlèveront tous les points. »

« Eh, George, tu penses qu'il y a moyen de finir l'année avec 0 point. »

« Ah, Fred ! … Oui, je pense qu'on vient officiellement d'établir un nouveau record. »

« On sera les derniers cette année encore ! »

Ron avait la mâchoire qui pendait au sol. Lui qui avait tant investi pour _éviter_ de se faire prendre la nuit pour justement ne pas perdre des points …

Bael essaya d'ouvrir les yeux plusieurs fois. Il savait, non, il sentait que ses paupières étaient ouvertes. Mais il ne voyait rien. C'était le noir. La première fois, il s'était dit qu'il était juste dans une pièce noire et la seconde fois aussi. Puis, tout doucement il avait commencé à entendre les voix des personnes qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce où il était. Il avait même redouter d'être devenu aveugle. Puis il s'était calmé, rien n'aurait pu le rendre aveugle.

De ce qu'il devinait, il était dans un lit et quelqu'un le forçait à boire des potions de temps à autre. Bael soupçonnait que ces potions étaient de potions de régénération rapide mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ou ouvrir la bouche ni même les yeux pour le confirmer. Il n'était qu'une poupée. Alors en attendant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, il écoutait les conversations des personnes qui passaient. Il avait entendu quand il était réveillé bien sur, parce qu'il dormait très souvent, les parents de Ron et de Neville. A leurs cris de joie et au prénom de chacun il avait vite deviné que les parents de ses amis étaient venus. Il était très content pour eux, ils avaient l'air d'être vivant et en bonne forme.

Mais bien trop souvent à son goût Bael se rendormait. Il ne maîtrisait pas du tout ces phases de sommeil et se mettait à rêver de son enfance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son enfance. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent était la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie accidentelle. A l'époque, il avait utilisé ses capacités de métamorphage pour amuser un autre enfant de son âge. Il se rappelle encore de la scène très vivement. C'était en fin d'année vers décembre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Peut être six. Ses parents l'avaient amené chez les Malfoy et étaient resté pour dîner. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait son cousin Drago. La première était … dans une pièce, mais il était bien incapable de dire laquelle. Il y avait d'autres enfants … enfin, l fait est que pour la deuxième fois il rencontrait son cousin. Et surtout, pour la première fois, il apprenait à le connaître vraiment. Ils étaient montés tous les deux à l'étage pour laisser leurs parents parler en toute discrétion et Drago était tombé. Il s'était fait mal au genou et lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y avait une petite égratignure sur le genou de son cousin mais il pleurait à chaude larmes. Comme Bael ne voulait pas faire monter les adultes ou un elfe qui aurait tôt fait de prévenir les adultes, il avait tenté de faire rire son cousin. Il avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux à un rouge très vif et fait des grimaces. Cela avait immédiatement changé l'humeur de Drago qui riait maintenant. Malheureusement les adultes avaient entendu les cris de Drago et étaient monté avec leur baguette en main, prêts à attaquer toute créature. Ils avaient donc vu un Bael avec les cheveux rouges et un Drago à terre avec une petite égratignure.

Bael sentit sa gorge se serrer. La suite des évènements devenaient plus sombres. Quand ils étaient rentrés au Manoir, ses parents lui avaient crié dessus comme quoi il faisait honte à la famille. Ensuite il lui avait été interdit de réutiliser ses capacités de métamorphomagie. C'était trop « impur et indigne » de sa condition. Et juste après il avait été consigné dans sa chambre après que ses parents l'ont puni. II se souvient encore que sa mère l'avait gifflé avant de lui dire de monter dans sa chambre et de ne plus ressortir. Les yeux, pleins de haine et de larmes, il avait obéit. Mais la remarque de sa mère l'avait marqué à jamais. Le reste de son enfance se passa de la même manière : il finissait par désappointer ses parents presque à chaque fois. Sinon, ils les rendaient furieux. Et c'était ces yeux-là qu'il revoyait dans ses cauchemars. Ceux de sa mère, qui le regardaient avec u détachement et une … amertume presque irréelle. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toujours est-il que c'est quand il fut consigné dans sa chambre que son premier grand accident de magie accidentelle arriva. Il avait été tellement en colère face à la réaction de ses parents qu'il avait fait exploser sa chambre et tout ce qui se trouvait dans un radius de 5 mètres à la ronde. Inutile de dire que ses parents lui infligèrent la correction de sa vie à la baguette. Bael frissonna en pensant que son père avait été à deux doigts de lancer un Impardonnable sur lui une fois. Sa mère était intervenue et avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari et il était parti sans un regard pour Bael. Peu après, sa mère avait eu comme idée de lui faire faire une activité pour canaliser son énergie « négative ». Le piano.

En vérité, il aimait beaucoup jouer du piano. Lorsqu'il en faisait il se sentait à l'aise et content. Ce qui le rendait plus joyeux, c'était quand sa mère l'écoutait. Oh, elle n'était quasiment jamais dans la même pièce que lui quand il en faisait mais il l'avait aperçue derrière un couloir avec sa tante Narcissa. Elle lui avait fait un sourire un jour. Bael s'était alors sentit très fier de lui et il avait voulu revoir ce sourire sur le visage de sa tante et celui de sa mère. Alors il avait continué et s'était largement amélioré.

Mais son père ne trouvait pas le piano comme une matière noble. A chaque fois qu'il en jouait, le regard désapprobateur de son père le hantait. Il avait donc vite arrêté de faire du piano quand son père se trouvait à la maison. Il pensait d'ailleurs que son fils avait arrêté mais le piano se trouvait encore dans la salle à musique du manoir.

Pour le faire changer d'habitude, Rodolphus lui avait fait faire de nombreux sports sorciers à l'exception du quidditch (son cousin en faisait déjà et ce sport n'était pas digne de grand et noble sorcier comme eux). La chasse, les échecs, le hockey magique … Tous autant de sports et de jeux que Bael avait détésté. Il l'avait un jour dit à sa mère qui avait rigolé et dit qu'il était bien comme elle. Il s'était même senti fièr. Ensuite elle l'avait regardé un instant et demandé de la suivre. Là elle l'avait conduit dans une énorme salle. La salle de combat et de duel. Elle lui avait ensuite tendu une baguette magique qui avait appartenu à un membre de la famille. Ensuite, sa mère lui avait enseigné les bases du duel de sorcier et quelques sorts. Il était vite apparu que Bael apprenait très vite tous les sorts et toutes les règles. Bellatrix avait sourie et Rodolphus avait brièvement applaudis sa performance quand il était entré dans la salle.

C'était un des rares moments vraiment heureux qu'il avait de ses parents et de son enfance. Le reste se mêlait dans la stricte indifférence, tristesse et rage de ses parents pour lui.

Bael souffla. Il venait de se reréveiller. Cette fois-ci, des éclats de voix venaient de lui parvenir aux oreilles.

« Albus, ils ne sont même pas venu voir leur fils ! Leur sang et leur chair est blessé et ils ne viennent même pas ! »

« Minerva, s'il s'avérait que les parents de notre jeune patient sachent que leur propre fils a participé à la démise de Voldemort, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences pour notre cher élève. J'ai donc décider de laisser de côté ce passage et je ne leur ai dit que le minimum. »

« Le minimum ? Albus, sûrement, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça. Il doit y avoir un moyen … »

Les voix s'arrêtèrent.

« Ce sera le choix de Mr. Black de choisir s'il veut annoncer la vérité à ses parents. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est, c'est … Enfin ! C'est évident qu'il va mentir ! »

« Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il va penser et faire. Je sais, Minerva que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, mais si jamais il a besoin d'aide, nous nous devons de lui en donner. Pour lui, les jours sombres ne font que commencer. »

Les éclats de voix avaient alors diminué et Bael avait ressombré dans l'inconscience. Il avait ensuite fait plusieurs allers et retours entre l'inconscience et la réalité mais jamais il n'avait pu rester dans l'un de ces deux plans.

Finalement, un petit matin (les oiseaux chantaient par la fenêtre et Bael sentait un rayon de soleil filtrer et chauffer son corps), il put enfin rouvrir les yeux et voir quelque chose.

« Ah ! Notre patient s'est enfin réveillé. »

Une douce voix de vieil homme se fit entendre. Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait debout juste devant son lit. Bael essaya de se lever mais ses muscles le tiraient un peu trop. Il défia du regard le directeur comme pour lui dire d'oser dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du sorcier. Une simple lueur d'amusement passa mais il laissa faire Bael.

Bael se recoucha et étudia son environnement. Il était bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il remarqua que sur sa table de chevet, se trouvait quelque cadeaux (de ses amis) et une lettre (de sa famille à en croire le sceau). Finalement il commença la conversation avec le directeur.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda rudemment Bael.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne parut pas entendre ce que disais le garçon.

« …, vous savez je vous ai entendu avec le professeur McGonagall. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas »

« Merci » lacha enfin Bael, « Merci de ne pas avoir tout dit à mes parents », puis il fronça les sourcils, « Vous avez dit que j'avais participé à la démise de Voldemort, mais … si c'était vraiment le cas alors cela voudrait dire que son vrai nom … Tom E. Jedusor. Ce n'est pas un nom de Sang Pur et le seigneur des Ténèbres est … un Sang-Pur. C'est ce que me dit Mère à chaque fois que …»

Le vieux directeur avait fronçé des sourcils lors de l'emploi du nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait cependant rien dit d'autre.

« Oui. Tu l'as deviné, c'est bien juste. Bien que je sois curieux de savoir comment tu as pu découvrir une telle chose. C'est probablement un des plus grands secrets de Tom. Ou Voldemort si tu préfères. » dit le vieil homme en regardant le regard hagard de son élève, « Il n'est autre que Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Bael retomba dans son lit. Il regarda le directeur tracer des lettres argentées de sa baguette. Et les replacer dans un autre ordre.

« C'est un simple acronyme. Un enfant s'amuse souvent à faire ce genre de chose … mais ce n'est pas très étonnant quand on connait à quel âge il a commencé à … se délecter de la peur des autres.»

« C'est impossible. » coassa alors Bael dont la gorge venait de devenir soudainement très sèche, « Il n'est même pas un Sang-Pur » répéta-t-il

« Le fait que tu le saches me laisse penser bien des choses, mon garçon. Je te donnerai un conseil que tu ferais mieux de suivre. Ne dis jamais à ta famille qui est véritablement Voldemort. »

Bael se crispa. Il le savait bien sur. Rien que d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par Voldemort était un affront grave, alors l'appeler par son nom de naissance … Mais savoir que son père était un moldu et que lui, lord Voldemort, se permettait de juger tous les non Sang-Purs, cela le révulsait.

« Et sa mère ? Vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire en principe. C'est un secret bien gardé. »

« J'ai le droit de savoir. » accusa le jeune garçon. Dumbledore céda quand même au bout d'un léger temps d'attente.

« … Mérope Gaunt. Elle est morte peu après avoir donné naissance à Tom et l'a laissé dans un orphelinat. Le père n'a jamais voulu reconnaître la légitimité de Tom. Le reste de l'histoire, je pense que tu la connais. »

« Il les a tué. Son propre père. Et … ce qui restait des Gaunt. »

On entendit les oiseaux chanter encore une fois. Bael continua.

« Il va revenir. Mes parents en parlent de temps en temps et espèrent qu'il va revenir. Et si jamais il revient il faudra qu'il se cache. » Bael regarda le directeur dans les yeux, « Sa chambre a déjà été préparé, professeur. »

De toute évidence, Dumbledore était surpris. Ses yeux avaient fait une étincelle.

« Promet moi, mon garçon, que si ce jour arrive, le jour où Lord Voldemort reviendra, promet moi que tu seras prudent. Toi plus que tous les autres. Tu es proche à la fois du Survivant et à la fois de Voldemort. Tu seras donc une cible de premier choix. Tous voudront te faire incliner. Tu seras l'espion de tout le monde et je pense que tu le sais. »

Bael serra les yeux très forts, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas, professeur … je ne peux pas. »

« … Je ne te cache pas que ce sera difficile. Si tu ne le peux pas, alors pars et cache toi loin de ta famille. Ce sera la seule chose à faire alors. Ce sera probablement des paroles que tu entendras souvent. Mais ceci ne reste qu'une hypothèse ! Tom est bien loin d'obtenir un corps de façon définitive. Même si son âme survole la réalité humaine, il ne devrait pas revenir. Même s'il a failli aujourd'hui. Rien n'est encore fait, alors surtout ne te morfonds pas. Tu as des amis sur qui compter.»

« Ils me demanderont de prendre parti. » marmonna Bael

Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Lui aussi avait presque honte de dire quelque chose.

« Tu es fort. Tu es incommensurablement courageux. Cette nuit, tu l'as fièrement démontré. Ne te laisse pas défaire par Voldemort. Tu as encore un avenir devant toi. Un brillant, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Si jamais Voldemort revient, tu ne seras pas sans défense. Tu auras grandi, tu auras des amis et tu seras plus fort qu'aujourd'hui. Ne te laisse pas abattre par cette ... simple pensée. Ce jour que tu redoutes n'est pas avant un bon moment. Si jamais il arrive. Il se peut que tu sois déjà vieux et Voldemort ne sera pas encore là. Ne vis pas dans l'attente et la peur. Jamais. »

Bael pleurait toujours à chaude larmes. Les paroles du directeur lui réchauffaient le cœur.

Oh, il savait depuis longtemps que ce jour viendrait mais il avait repoussé la réalité. Il continuerait probablement pour un bon moment. Il aimait penser que Voldemort avait disparu une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement voilà. Il n'était pas mort. C'était un menteur. Et ses parents l'adoraient. Son meilleur ami était son pire ennemi. Devait être son pire ennemi.

« Sache que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler il s'entend »

« Merci » renifla Bael

Le reste de la journée, Bael choisit de se lamenter. Finalement se fut Rogue qui le sortit de ses larmes.

« Eh bien, Black. On ne fait pas le petit rigolo. »

Bael le foudroya du regard. Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur le visage du maître des potions.

« Votre petite aventure dans le couloir du troisième étage a fait le tour du château. Bien entendu, la Grande Salle en a fait les frais. Si j'étais vous, Black, je ferais attention où je mettrais les pieds à l'avenir. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que le château n'aime pas qu'on détruise ses salles. »

Bael resta sur place à le regarder. Puis il se rappela des milles et une sorties de nuit dans le château et se surpris à y repenser. Soudain il repensa à toutes ses farces et il rigola. Oui, Rogue venait de lui redonner le sourire.

Bael choisit alors de se lever et d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Sur sa table de chevet on pouvait voir des chocolats et des sucreries de la part de Ron et Neville, des cartes de rétablissement de la part d'autres élèves de Poudlard et à sa grande non surprise, les devoirs et les cours qui manquaient de la part d'Hermione. Il fit donc la première chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : il mangea tous les chocolats et les confiseries. Il lut toutes les cartes et finit par ouvrir la lettre de ses parents. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas un seul mot sur ses agissements au château. Juste deux phrases écrites à la va-vite par son père. _Ta tante viendra te chercher. Nous parlerons au Manoir._

Rien de très rassurant en somme. Le fait qu'il n'y ait rien sur sa conduite le déroutait un peu. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Mais sinon, il était content : il n'y avait pas eu de sorts dessus.

Il rangea finalement ses affaires et mis cette sombre pensée de côté. Il ouvrit ensuite les rouleaux de parchemins qu'Hermione lui avait laissés. Dessus, les notes des cours qu'il avait manqué, soit presque un mois. Il regarda le calendrier et plissa les yeux. Les examens de fin d'année étaient pour dans quelques jours.

« C'est pas vrai … faut que je me dépêche de commencer les révisions ! »

Il plissa les yeux et sortit une paire de lunettes magiques. Elle lui permettait de mieux se concentrer sur sa lecture, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin.

L'infirmière ne le laissa sortir de l'hôpital que pour les examens. Sinon il avait l'interdiction formelle de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Apparemment il faisait trop de bêtises. Bien sur, Bael nia tout en bloc. Il voulut plusieurs fois sortir de l'aile de l'infirmerie mais à chaque fois madame Pomfresh le rattrapait. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait attrapé avec une baguette magique. Des cordes apparaissaient et le poursuivaient lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son bureau pour le surveiller. Rien que d'y penser, cela donnait des frissons au jeune garçon.

Il fut donc autorisé à sortir pour les examens. Le lundi matin se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en cours. Toutes les têtes des élèves le regardait (en même temps il devait ressembler à une momie avec tous ces bandages autour de la tête. Madame Pomfresh avait parlé de concussion mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées). Il rentra dans la salle doucement et s'assis à la seule place libre au deuxième rang. Sa place.

Le professeur McGonagall lui tendit ensuite une feuille de papier. L'examen donc. Bael tenta un aigre sourire mais les yeux de son professeur lançaient des éclairs pétrifiants au pauvre garçon. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire de la Grand Salle. Ou peut être qu'elle cherchait encore des points à enlever au garçon mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas puisque Gryffondor n'avait plus de points … Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Lors de l'examen pratique, Bael eût toute les peines du monde à faire sourire son professeur aussi. Lui qui d'habitude l'enchantait presque à chaque coup de baguette ne réussit pas une seule fois à la faire changer d'humeur. Le verre qu'il devait changer en tortue se changea en une tortue élaborée mais même là elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Finalement, Bael ressortit un peu désespéré. Et ensuite, il put retrouver ses amis.

Ce furent des retrouvailles intéressantes. Hermione et Neville lui sautèrent dessus et Ron dit simplement :

« McGonagall te déteste parce que t'es brillant et que t'as fait perdre tous les points de la Maison … il parait qu'elle a perdue un pari, c'est pour ça. Au fond, elle te déteste pas. Tu verras l'année prochaine, avec un peu de chance, elle t'accordera un regard … »

« Vraiment, Ron ? Parce que moi ça m'a tout l'air. » répondit Bael en lui serrant la main bien fort en guise de bonjour, « Je comprends pas pourquoi elle passe pas l'éponge. Je veux dire le château m'a pardonné … » et come pour prouver ses dires, un banc vint se placer juste derrière Bael pour qu'il puisse s'assoir.

« J'en reviens pas vieux. Tu sais combien il est rancunier. Il parait que pour avoir fait tomber juste un livre, il s'en est pris à un élève pendant deux ans. » dit Neville

« … Pas de chance je suppose » proposa Bael

Quoi qu'il en soit les examens continuèrent. Sans surprises, Neville réussit haut la main l'épreuve de botanique et se planta sévèrement en potion. En métamorphose il raconta que sa tortue ressemblait plus à un animal mort qu'à une tortue vivante et que McGonagall l'avait très vite fait sortir de la salle juste après. Ron ne voulut même pas parler des examens (selon lui il avait réussi à peu près partout) et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait raté tous les écrits. Bael, lui, dit juste que l'histoire de la magie avait été une matière terrible à passer mais que sinon, il s'était débrouillé.

Les résultats parurent deux semaines plus tard (pendant lesquels Bael avait déclaré être kidnappé chaque nuit par l'infirmière) et Hermione fut classée première passant devant Bael grâce à l'histoire de la magie. Elle fut ecstatique pendant trois jours au plus grand ennui de Bael et de Ron.

Enfin la fête de fin d'année devait avoir lieu. La cérémonie était prévue pour ce soir et tout était en place. Les valises de chaque élève était préparé et prête à partir dans le poudlard Express le lendemain. C'est donc toute l'école qui se réunit le 28 juin au soir. Pour l'occasion la Grande Salle remise à neuf par les elfes de maison et les professeurs fut décorée des couleurs de Serpentard. Cette année c'était eux qui avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch. Rogue affichait donc une mine heureuse tandis que McGonagall semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. Le sablier de sa maison était presque dépourvu de rubis. Presque.

Les quelques dernières semaines tous les lions s'étaient tenus à carreau afin de gagner quelques points et de ne pas finir avec 0 point …

Gryffondor avait donc 53 points (le score le plus bas que la maison n'a jamais eu de _toute_ l'histoire de Poudlard, McGonagall s'était bien gardé de ne pas leur dire) et se plaçait en dernier dans la compétition. Poufsouffle était troisième avec 192 points et Serdaigle deuxième avec 256 points. Serpentard était donc première avec 272 points.

Le festin prenait fin et les coupes allaient bientôt être remises au directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais juste avant, le directeur se leva. Face aux applaudissements des Serpentards qui attendaient impatiemment la coupe, Dumbledore parla

« Oui, oui, bravo Serpentard pour cette année haute en couleur. Cependant il me semble qu'au vu des récents évènements, je vais accorder quelques points supplémentaires de fin d'année. »

La table verte et argent se tut de suite, comme piqué au fer rouge. Rogue faisait la grimace.

« Pour une rapidité et une logique sans faille, j'accorde à Miss Granger 45 points »

Des rubis cascadèrent dans le sablier rouge et Hermione devint toute rouge. Tous les gryffondors applaudissaient.

« Pour la plus grande partie d'échecs qu'on ait jamais joué à Poudlard, j'accorde à Mr Weasley 50 points ! »

Les rubis se déversèrent avec rapidité dans le sablier des lions et les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle. Parmi tout ce chahut, on entendait Fred et George crier « C'est notre frère ! » et Percy applaudir plus bruyamment que jamais. Ron en avait les oreilles toutes rouges.

« Pour un courage et une loyauté des plus admirable, j'accorde à Mr. Black 60 points ! Parce pour affronter le destin, il en faut du courage ! »

Les applaudissements devinrent alors encore plus bruyants si jamais ce fut possible. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se joignant aux gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall semblait rayonner de bonheur. Les sourires des Serpentards devinrent moins triomphants et le plafond enchanté semblait frémir.

« Et j'accorde à Mr. Londubat 65 points pour son combat exceptionnel ! »

Le vacarme fut à tout rompre dans la Grande Salle. Ceux qui avaient tenu le décompte venaient de se rendre compte que Gryffondor passait devant Serpentard grâce à 1 point. Les gryffondors étaient plus joyeux que jamais et McGonagall leva un verre dans leur direction. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons fut remportée cette année par Gryffondor.

« Alors, tu vas faire quoi cet été ? »

« Bof, j'sais pas encore. Et toi ? » demanda Ron

« Rien. Mais j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais vous inviter à la maison pendant ces vacances et ils ont dit qu'ils en seraient ravis. » dit joyeusement Neville.

« Oh Nev' c'est vraiment bien ! Mais je ne pourrai pas venir. Mes parents ont dit qu'on partait en France cet été … Mais on pourra toujours s'envoyer du courrier » dit Hermione.

Bael eût un sourire aigri.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse de mes parents crois-moi, vieux. »

« Parce que tu leur as vraiment demandé ? » demanda incrédule Ron

« Oui, ils m'ont renvoyé les cendres de la lettre avec une petite gentillesse. Je crois que ça voulait dire non. »

« Dur. Mais tu penses que tu pourras venir cet été ? »

« Franchement ? Non … je sais même pas si je vais avoir le droit d'envoyer du courrier »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il était évident que Bael ne voulait pas parler de ses parents ni des vacances qui allaient venir. Il fit pourtant un effort pour en parler avec Ron et Neville.

C'est donc un groupe de gryffondor joyeux qui prit le train pour retourner vers Londres. Le trajet sembla être ridiculement court par rapport à l'aller. Les quatre amis parlèrent de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et de toutes les aventures de cette année. Ce fut donc dans les rires que le train arriva à la station de King Cross.

Sur le quai les familles de chacun attendaient. Lorsque les quatre amis descendirent du train, ils repérèrent tout de suite leurs familles respectives. Ils étaient tus dans le même coin de la gare. Seul les Malefoy ne se trouvaient pas là, sans surprise. Bael observa donc attentivement toutes les personnes. Il devinait les parents de Ron (avec leurs cheveux roux) et la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny qui les pointait du doigt en criant « Ils sont là ». Il vit aussi les parents de Neville qui bavardaient avec deux autres hommes aux cheveux noirs et les parents d'Hermione qui observaient les sorciers avec des grands yeux exorbités. Il vit aussi un autre couple de personne qu'il reconnut comme les Tonks (après tout, c'était sa tante aussi et Andromeda Tonks, née Black, ressemblait à sa mère vivement). Avec ses trois amis, il se dirigea vers le groupe d'adultes.

« Euh, t'as vu ta famille ? » demanda mal assuré Neville

« Non, mais connaissant ma famille, je dirai qu'ils se trouvent de l'autre côté du quai, histoire d'être le plus loin possible des traîtres à leur sang. Sans offense les gars. »

« T'inquiète » répondirent Neville et Ron sur le même ton.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » cria Madame Weasley. Elle accouru et serra Ron dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu as dû prendre 10 centimètres depuis la dernière fois ! »

« Tu m'étrangles ! Maman ! »

Mais ses vociférations ne semblèrent pas être entendues par la mère de Ron. Elle s'attarda sur Ron un instant et se précipita sur ses autres enfants. Pendant ce temps Mr Weasley souriait. Enfin, il remarqua Bael sur le côté qui souriait.

« Et serais-tu le fameux Baelfyre Black ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Bael avec un sourire.

Soudain une exclamation survint :

« C'est mon cousin préféré ! C'est mon petit Maraudeur en herbe ! » Sirius Black venait de s'exclamer.

Bael se retourna surprit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et ne savais pas qui c'était. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la peau mate et les yeux gris clairs, il ne pouvait qu'un Black.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » la question polie choqua Sirius.

« Noooon, tu es beaucoup trop poli ! Et je suis Sirius ! Tu dois me connaître de nom ! »

« Euh … je crois mes parents ont dit une fois que tu étais mort … »

« Ah ! Blasphème ! »

« Attendez ! Vous avez dit Maraudeur ! Vous en êtes un ? » la voix pleine d'espoir désespéra les quelques adultes sérieux.

« Bingo ! Tu gagnes un tour autour de la Terre ! Et tutoie-moi ! Je suis pas un vieux monsieur … »

« Euh, pas si sur »

« Merci James. »

« Vous, enfin je veux dire, tu es Patmol ! Et vous »

« Tutut ! Moi aussi tu me tutoies. Je suis James Potter au fait » et James tendit la main pour la serrer.

« … Cornedrue … » Les yeux de Bael brillèrent, « Mes héros … »

Et il commença à raconter toutes les farces qu'il avait faites à Poudlard. Et toutes celles qu'il avait lue dans le carnet de farces de Lunard. En échange les deux anciens Maraudeurs lui donnèrent des astuces et autres petits trucs.

De son côté, Madame Weasley regardait d'un œil mauvais Baelfyre Black. Elle avait retenu le cadeau de Noël et visiblement ce n'était pas la seule. Ginny s'était avancée et avait entamé une semi-discussion avec lui. Malheureusement il semblait très pris par sa discussion avec Sirius et James. Il était en adoration totale.

« Tes parents ne t'attendent pas ? » demanda Andromeda Tonks quand elle remarqua que tout le monde avait récupéré ses enfants. Bael s'arrêta de discuter avec Sirius et James.

« Euh non. Ils avaient pas envie de venir si je me souviens bien. »

Les adultes présent étaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Hiii, attend que Lily apprenne ça … elle va encore crier » dit James sur un air de tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

« Je crois que Tante Cissy doit me chercher quand même … Je vais devoir y aller. »

« Attends ! Tante Cissy, c'est bien de Narcissa Malefoy dont tu parles ? » demanda Sirius

« Qui d'autre ? T'en connais avec des noms pareils ? »

« Andy ! C'est ton neveu ! » proclama alors le blagueur

« … » pas de réponse de la part d'Andromeda Tonks. Bael rompu le silence en la dévisageant avant que Nymphadora ne l'arrête. Il leva les sourcils devant ses cheveux rouges et regarda de droite à gauche comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait. Il changea ensuite également la couleur de ses cheveux et se mis à parler.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez vivante. Mère ne parle pas souvent de vous, et quand elle le fait elle parle de vous au passé … alors j'ai pensé que … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas surprise. Bella, je suppose que c'est elle ta mère ? »

« Oui » le ton dénué d'expression surpris Andromeda

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide … Sirius et moi sommes là pour t'aider. Nous sommes aussi ta famille après tout. »

Une affirmation de la tête répondit à Andromeda. Il sourit encore et s'excusa auprès du groupe, il devait partir rejoindre sa tante. Il secoua la tête et son apparence repris son faciès d'origine : yeux gris clair et cheveux noirs bouclés.

« Merde … Il ressemble vachement à Bella … »

« Sirius ! Langage ! »

« Andy ! Admet-le … »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pitié de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire cet été ? Il a été placé à Gryffondor en plus … Sirius, c'est ta responsabilité de l'aider. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Le regard d'Andy lui répondit. Et James parla :

« Il te ressemble à ton âge. »

« Je lui souhaite bon courage alors. »

De loin, on pouvait apercevoir Bael qui marchait d'un pas lent vers les Malefoy. Narcissa lui accorda un léger sourire mais ni Lucius ni Drago ne semblèrent l'apercevoir. Ils transplanèrent juste après.

Peu à peu les autres couples et leurs enfants disparurent dans des promesses de visites et de courrier.


	13. Chapter 13 : L'été d'un Lestrange

Bonjour tout le monde, merci encore pour les reviews, ça motive toujours ! Alors pour vous appâter un peu plus je vais vous dire que Bael n'est pas du tout Harry ;) C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais vous serez tout bientôt. Promis ^^

Ensuite, je commence enfin la deuxième année de nos trois amis et je tiens à vous avertir que je ne me lancerait pas dans une description acharnée de la bataille contre le basilic. C'est long et peu interressant. Par rapport au livre en tout cas, la défaite du basilic sera la même. Mon but est d'arriver assez vite à la troisième année où déjà l'histoire va commencer à changer largement par rapport aux livres. C'est dans cette année là que je tiens à introduire Harry. Enfin, je pense que se sera assez surprenant pour que chaque évènement vous surprenne.

Finalement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ou de favorite et de follow la fic. ça fait extremement plaisir !

* * *

L'été 1992 était un été particulièrement chaud. Il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud depuis des années en Angleterre. C'est ce que ce dit en tout cas Baelfyre Black. Alors qu'il sortait de la gare en transplanage d'accompagnement, il avait senti la forte chaleur du dehors l'étouffer. Cependant ce n'est pas la température qui le dérangea. Non, comme dit précédemment il avait transplané en dehors de la gare. Cependant contrairement à tous les élèves de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ce n'était pas ses parents qui étaient venus le chercher. Simplement son oncle et sa tante, les Malefoy qui se trouvaient être des gens très conservateurs. Et lui ne l'était pas du tout. Ensuite il y avait son cher cousin qu'il détestait tout particulièrement et encore plus à ce moment même qui posait un problème. Drago Malefoy était en train de raconter tout naturellement ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard. Ah oui, sans oublier ce qu'il appelait les « écarts de son cousin ». Oui, vraiment Bael bouillonnait et pas à cause de la température ambiante qui devait se rapprocher fortement des 35°C. Son cousin tant détesté racontait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas raconter comme les fois où il avait été collé pour telle ou telle raison ou encore quand il avait détruit la salle des Serpentards à coups répétitifs de bombabouses et de freezbi à dents. Et surtout sa répartition à Gryffondor. Bael avait été blessé dans sa fierté. Il n'avait même pas pu raconter tout lui-même. Il semblait prendre d'ailleurs un grand plaisir à raconter son histoire le petit Drago. Et Bael soupçonnait que c'était une manœuvre pour le l'intimider, surtout qu'il avait déjà dû tout raconter à ses parents par lettre donc vraiment il n'avait aucunement besoin de tout redire. Ou peut-être que l'imbécile n'avait pas fait la liaison entre la disparition de Xerxès Lestrange et l'apparition d'un autre Black et n'avait donc rien raconté à ses parents. Quoiqu'il fallait être particulièrement stupide pour rater ce détail. Ça avait fait le tour du collège en moins d'une demi-journée.

« Quel imbécile ! » pensa amèrement Bael.

Il sentait dans son dos les regards presque meurtriers de son oncle. Quant à sa tante, elle gardait une expression de froide indifférence. Bael pensait qu'au fond, elle le savait déjà. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule de la famille à ne pas lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour rentrer à Serpentard, comme si elle savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être placé là-bas. Or, manque de chance, le Choixpeau lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait un gros potentiel pour entrer dans la maison des serpents. Seul son déni de rentrer et de suivre la tradition de sa famille l'avait arrêté et l'avait emmené tout droit vers Gryffondor. Bael eut un petit rictus. Il était fier de sa maison.

« Plus pour très longtemps » se remémora le jeune homme.

Les couleurs rouges et or de sa maison allaient jurer gravement avec les tapisseries, les murs et les sols verts et argents du Manoir. Surtout que ses parents n'avaient pas redis un mot sur son placement. Pourtant il savait et avait entendu que sa mère avait fait une crise de rage rien qu'à voir les couleurs sur son uniforme quand il était à l'infirmerie vers Halloween. Il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer. Et en plus, ses parents avaient des nouvelles à lui annoncer. Rien de bon en somme.

Quand les Malefoy arrivèrent à leur manoir, ils ne laissèrent que leurs affaires et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cheminée où chacun pris un peu de poudre de cheminette. Là toute l'horreur de la situation frappa Bael de plein fouet. _Les Malefoy venaient à la maison_.

Il avait voulu courir et crier de tous ses poumons que jamais il ne ferait un autre dîner en famille (il y serait probablement insulté comme à chaque repas de famille. Il laissa ensuite son esprit vagabonder et penser à Sirius et Andromeda qui n'étaient jamais venu à ces dîners …) et puis il s'était ravisé. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un enfant pourri gâté comme son cousin. Alors très vite (en à peine une demi seconde) il avait refait son masque et bientôt on ne put plus rien lire sur son visage. Il se dirigea donc très lentement vers la poudre de cheminette et pris une grosse poignée. Il observa la poudre comme si elle lui faisait terriblement mal et finalement il se plaça dans l'âtre et cria :

« Manoir Lestrange ! »

Un torrent de flammes vertes jaillirent et l'avalèrent tout de suite. Bael sentit ensuite qu'il se faisait emporter à la vitesse de l'éclair vers sa maison. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Comme à son habitude il perdit l'équilibre.

« Belle entrée, fils. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de ta part. »

« Bonjour Père. » répondit machinalement Bael sans prendre en compte la gentillesse de son père. Il ne voulait pas commencer à s'énerver. Il se releva donc très vite juste à temps pour voir Drago arriver suivi de près par ses parents.

Alors que les Malefoy entraient dans le manoir, Bael chercha sa mère. Etrangement elle n'était pas encore arrivée ou descendue de l'endroit où elle croupissait. Bael plissa les yeux et observa ses alentours méticuleusement. Elle n'oserait pas l'attaquer quand même …

« Elle en est tout à fait capable … »

Une goutte de sueur perla au creux de son dos. Le fait que sa mère ne soit pas là pour accueillirent sa famille et son neveu « adoré » le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Peut-être qu'elle est gravement malade et qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps ! » pensa joyeusement Bael avec un grand sourire.

« Bella nous rejoindra plus tard. Elle est occupée en ce moment. » informa Rodolphus à ses invités sans un regard pour son fils. Bael sentit son espoir s'envoler littéralement.

Rodolphus dirigea ensuite ses trois invités dans le salon en prenant le soin de laisser Bael seul. Celui-ci soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père l'ignorait, donc à priori la situation n'était pas gravissime.

Il appela ensuite l'elfe de maison pour qu'elle l'aide à monter ses valises jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Poena ! »

 _Crac !_ Un elfe de maison apparut. Il était tout sale et portait une taie d'oreiller en guise de vêtement. « Le jeune maître m'a appelé, maître ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à monter mes valises dans ma chambre. »

Tout à coup l'elfe de maison se tortilla sur place.

« Monsieur et Madame m'ont interdit de vous aider dans toute les tâches manuelles ont-ils dit » bégaya l'elfe.

Bael se figea. Alors c'était ça que ses parents avaient prévue de lui infliger. Ignorance et solitude.

« Bien. Merci quand même Poena. » dit doucement le garçon.

Poena inclina la tête et partit dans un craquement sonore. Sans doute que son père riait déjà de son infortune. Bael regarda ensuite les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre …

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ma chambre se trouve au fond du Manoir … ah oui, pour éviter les ondes néfastes de mes parents. Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée finalement. »

Il arriva cependant jusqu'à sa chambre en sueur mais avec ses bagages. Et juste avant d'ouvrir sa porte il vérifia qu'aucuns mauvais sorts n'avaient été placés. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pu détecter un sort de lévitation et d'un coup de baguette il le détruit.

« C'est bien pratique de vivre dans une maison sorcier avec des parents qui se foutent bien de ce que je fais de ma baguette »

Bael entra finalement dans sa chambre et découvrit avec horreur que tout était bien ordonné et rangé. Poena avait dû faire le tri sur l'ordre de ses parents.

« Noooon … C'était mon bazar organisé » désespéra Bael.

Son grand lit double (vert) était parfaitement fait. Les murs (verts) étaient parfaitement dénudés de toute les feuilles et posters qu'il avait accroché. Le sol (noir et argent) était parfaitement propre et les meubles (noirs) étaient rangés. Immédiatement, Bael sortit sa baguette et voulu changer la couleur des murs et du sol et de son mobilier. Tout ce vert le rendait malade. Lui qui était habitué aux couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor … Seulement il avait oublié un détail. Il ne savait pas changer la couleur des surfaces. A son plus grand désespoir, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir refaire toute la décoration de sa chambre à la main.

 _Crac !_

« Je vous informe que vos parents vous attende dans la salle à manger dans une heure, jeune maître. »

« Merci Poena … oh attends, tu pourrais me fournir de la peinture ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas contre les ordres, jeune maître »

« Non non pas du tout. Trouve-moi juste de la peinture rouge jaune et or. Et un peu de noir aussi … avec des pinceaux et des rouleaux moldus. »

« Bien jeune maître »

« Merci Poena »

En attendant que Poena revienne (elle en aurait pour un petit bout de temps quand même) se dit Bael, il choisit de ranger ses affaires et de se rafraichir. Si ses parents l'attendaient pour dîner, mieux valait avoir une tenue irréprochable. Sans surprise la salle de bain aussi avait été redécorée des couleurs de serpentard comme si ses parents avaient prévu de le narguer de son placement à Gryffondor tout l'été et tous les prochains moments de sa vie ici. Néanmoins il prit sa douche et s'appliqua à ressembler à Xerxès Lestrange le plus possible. C'est-à-dire que ses cheveux devaient être bien bouclés, noirs et soyeux et ses yeux gris-clair. Sa peau devait aussi être lisse. Bon, jusque-là pas de problème. Il ouvrit ensuite sa garde-robe et remarqua que la aussi les couleurs avaient changées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans sa chambre.

« Ils m'en veulent vraiment … Je sens que l'été va être agréablement long » soupira Bael en sortant une des nombreuses tenues noires en grimaçant. Il avait horreur des tenues de cérémonie que ses parents lui imposaient à chaque fois qu'il fallait manger avec des membres honorables de sa famille. Evidemment, les Malefoy faisaient partis des membres de sa famille honorable. Finalement il mis l'ensemble noir requis et descendit juste à l'heure pour le dîner.

Sa tenue irréprochable dû surprendre tous les invités qui étaient très peu habitué à le voir comme ça. Sa mère n'était pas encore descendue remarqua aussi Bael.

« Xerxès. Joins toi donc à nous. » ordonna son père.

Rodolphus Lestrange, toujours l'homme pragmatique, n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête pour le voir arriver. Lucius et Drago le regardait avec appréhension et Narcissa gardait son regard rivé sur les escaliers. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une proie vulnérable. Il détestait cette impression de faible.

Soudain, alors que les personnes dans la salle allaient se mettre à table (en prenant bien soin de laisser un bout de la table à Bellatrix. Les malheureux qui furent désignés pour se trouver à côté d'elle devinrent quelque peu livides, bien évidemment ce furent Drago et Bael) des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'immense hall.

« Ha, Bella, nous t'attendions justement » dit sincèrement Rodolphus

« Oh Bella tu es … ! » s'exclama Narcissa avant de se taire, coupée dans son élan par on ne sait trop quoi.

Bael regarda sa tante bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait fait pour recevoir une telle réaction de sa tante. Il observa les personnes attablées encore une fois et remarqua que son père souriait (chose rare pour le personnage, Bael le pensait bien incapable de sourire comme ça), Lucius avait le regard fixé sur sa mère (qui se trouvait derrière lui, il ne pouvait donc pas la voir et il n'avait pas envie de se retourner vers elle pour le découvrir) et Drago pâlissait et se dandinait sur place. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Finalement, comme aucune autre réaction ne parvint aux yeux de Bael, il se retourna. Lentement, il sentait que sa mère n'attendait que ça, qu'il se retourne et la regarde. Dès qu'il fut retourné, les deux personnes se fixèrent dans les yeux un bon moment. Puis sa mère brisa le silence.

« Xerxès ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Bael plissa les yeux, non que ce soit le nom qui le dérange. Après tout, Xerxès était son prénom et presque toute sa vie sauf à Poudlard on l'avait appelé comme ça. Non mais le fait que sa mère dise qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, en revanche, le mettait très mal à l'aise. Aux dernières nouvelles elle semblait plus intéressé de se débarrasser de lui que de le retrouver. Elle cachait quelque chose de visiblement assez gros pour surprendre son oncle et sa tante. De toute évidence, Drago lui n'avait rien compris et était juste effrayé par sa mère.

« Bien fait pour lui ! » rigola Bael.

« Mère. Bien le bonjour. J'espère que vous allez bien »

Un sourire sincère lui répondit. Cela déstabilisa grandement Bael Il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis quelques années déjà. Lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient un peu ensemble au duel de sorcier. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de Bael et serra son cœur très fort. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« C'est pas le moment d'être émotif. » se réprimanda Bael.

Puis, juste avant de finir de gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier, Bellatrix ouvrit grand ses bras. Elle attendait que son fils vienne l'embrasser. Bael sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus. Visiblement, sa mère avait énormément changé, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Néanmoins il se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère avec un léger sourire. Oui, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entourée de ses bras et cela plaisait beaucoup à Bael.

« Allons donc dîner. »

Le dîner se passa sans trop de problème, ce qui en devenait suspicieux. Bael sentait les regards curieux de Lucius et Drago qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il n'avait encore rien fait exploser ou disparaître. Ou encore pourquoi personne ne l'insultait ou le dégradait. Et sa tante semblait attendre quelque chose de lui mais il aurait bien été incapable de dire ce qu'elle attendait. Et elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire non plus.

Finalement la conversation tourna autour de Poudlard là sans surprise, il entendit les pires insultes possibles sur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid. Pas que cela le surprenne mais il avait choisi de ne rien dire à ce moment-là. Bien sur Drago choisit aussi ce moment-là pour redire qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Bael se renfrogna et eut une forte envie de frapper son cousin. Violemment.

La conversation se brisa.

« Gryffondor, oui. » annonça Bellatrix. Bael sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, « Bien sur je me rends compte que tu n'as fait que suivre nos recommandations. » Bael leva la tête vers sa mère, surpris, et l'observa en attendant ce qu'elle allait dire « Tu as délibérément choisi d'être placé à Gryffondor pour pouvoir être plus proche de l'ennemi. » Bael sentit son cœur se glacer. Il venait de comprendre où sa mère allait en venir. « Afin de pouvoir tromper Londubat, tu as demandé une Substitution et choisit la place des lions. Oh, comme je me rends compte que cela a dû être dur de perdre ton nom de famille. Et avec ton père nous ne comprenions pas. Je suis terriblement désolée mais à présent nous te comprenons et approuvons ton sacrifice. »

Bael était figé comme une statue de marbre. Sa mère et son père manifestement pensaient qu'il était un espion ou quelque chose comme ça. Face aux regards scrutateurs des personnes présentes, Bael joua le jeu bien que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas le sujet de conversation.

« Oh oui ça a été très dur. Au début, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais un membre de notre honorable famille. Mais j'ai finalement réussi là où Drago a échoué. » Et hop, une méchanceté facile pour son cousin, « Londubat n'est vraiment pas comme on le pensait. »

« Comment il est ? » demanda avidement Bellatrix

« Médiocre. Si ce n'est pas moins bien. Même les sangs-de-bourbe font mieux que lui » Une grimace traversa les visages de tout le monde. « Et j'ai essayé de reconduire Weasley sur le bon chemin. Après tout ce n'est que la faute de ses parents s'il est comme ça. Mais j'ai bon espoir de lui faire voir la vérité. »

« Bien dit filston » tonna Rodolphus.

La conversation continua et Bael cru qu'il allait défaillir. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et tout ce qu'il racontait n'était qu'un énorme tissu de mensonges. Le pire ? Ses parents le croyaient et ignoraient bien évidemment tous les indices qui montraient qu'il ne jouait en aucun cas son rôle de meilleur ami du Survivant. Comme les fois où il avait sauvé Neville ou encore le fait qu'il avait été placé à Gryffondor avant même de savoir où serait placé Neville et Ron. Il soupira. Il sentait la fièvre lui monter.

« J'espère que tu as remarqué la nouvelle décoration de ta chambre ? »

Le changement soudain de conversation le prit au dépourvu. Le fait qu'on s'adresse à lui à table lui était un concept étranger. Il préférait se faire insulter que d'avoir à répondre aux questions fourbes de ses parents. C'est comme s'il y avait un deuxième sens dans chaque phrase, cachée mais pas trop non plus afin que les plus bêtes comprennent aussi.

« Hein ? Euh, oui, oui. J'ai vu quelques différences par rapport à mon ancienne chambre. »

« Ça t'as fait plaisir ? »

« Merveilleusement plaisir. »

« Bien. Les couleurs de Gryffondor doivent t'assommer à force. »

« Oui, mère. C'était terrible. »

Et le dîner continua. Dès qu'il le put, Bael se retira et sortit du Manoir pour prendre l'air. C'était déjà le soir et la brise d'été caressait doucement son visage. Il se sentait plus à l'aise dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Les murs verts du Manoir l'oppressaient terriblement et ses mensonges le rendaient malade. Seulement il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Il aurait bien trop mal. Bael ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Quel merveilleux courage … Je ne mérite même pas à place à Gryffondor. »

Bael fit naturellement une promenade dans le parc du Manoir en attendant que les Malefoy partent et que ses parents aillent se coucher. Visiblement, ils n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il faisait tant qu'il écoutait les ordres de ses parents.

Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu par Bael : les Malefoy partaient chez eux.

« Bon débarras. »

Lorsque les flammes vertes engloutirent les trois personnes et les firent disparaître, le silence régna de nouveau en maître sur le Manoir. On entendait les respirations de chacun.

« Je t'ai informé dans ma dernière lettre que ta mère et moi avions une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer. » commença Rodolphus.

Ah oui. Il l'avait oublié celle-là. Entre les reproches des Malefoy et sa famille qui l'encourageait à « espionner » les traitres à leur sang, vraiment, il ne pensait plus à ces nouvelles. Et puis il pensait qu'ils allaient l'ignorer cet été. Après tout quand il était arrivé au Manoir, personne ne l'avait accueilli.

« Je vous écoute » dis Bael en regardant ses parents. Ils se posèrent sur les luxueux canapés du salon. Poena apporta des rafraichissements pour tout le monde.

« D'abord, je veux que tu saches que nous sommes très déçus de toi. » Bael leva un sourcil en interrogeant son père du regard. Il avait cru comprendre que justement ils étaient fiers de lui pour avoir bravé la tradition familiale et s'être approché de leur ennemi. « Tu ne nous as jamais renseigné dans tes lettres de ton plan. C'est pourquoi, il va y avoir une sanction. » Bael attendit « Poena ne t'aidera pas cet été dans tous les travaux que ta mère et moi jugeons faciles. » Bael baissa la tête en signe de compréhension et de soumission. Son père enchaîna, « Cependant, Xerxès, ce n'est pas la grande nouvelle. Bella ? Si tu veux bien … »

« Xerxès, je suis enceinte. » enchaîna Bellatrix

Bael se figea. Une rage terrible venait de se soulever et de balayer toute ses protections mentales. Son contrôle quasi permanent sur ses capacités de métamorphage se brisa aussi sec et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge vif immédiate. Curieusement ses parents ne dirent pas un mot. Soit ils s'attendaient à cette réaction soit ils ne trouvaient rien à dire sur la couleur de ses cheveux (bien que Bael en douta fortement).

« Un remplacement. Je ne suis plus assez bien. » siffla Bael. Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il voulut partir aussitôt mais son père avait dégainé sa baguette plus vite qu'il n'avait pu partir. Il l'avait donc cloué sur place.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Bien que si jamais il ne te traverse l'esprit de devenir l'allié de _Dumbledore_ , tu seras réellement déshérité. » intervint son père.

« Tu n'es pas content Xerxès ? De devenir grand frère ? »

La question de sa mère le pris au dépourvu mais il regagna tous ses sens quand même. Ses cheveux reprirent leur apparence normale et il se calma.

« Non. Je suis absolument émerveillé. »

En vérité, Bael avait très peur de plusieurs choses. D'abord que ses parents ne montrent plus d'attention au futur nouveau-né que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. La jalousie était un vilain défaut mais il sentait qu'il allait la ressentir plus que jamais. Ensuite, il avait peur que son prochain frère ou sa prochaine sœur devienne une arme contre lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il allait aimer passionnément son frère ou sa sœur. Ensuite, il avait peur que son frère ou sa sœur devienne exactement comme ses parents. Et encore après, il ne voulait pas être déshérité. Donc vraiment cette nouvelle ne le remplissait que très peu de joie. Et puis il avait cru que la passion entre ses parents, si elle avait jamais existé, s'était éteinte depuis longtemps. Il savait que de nombreux sorciers pensaient que Bellatrix n'avait épousé Rodolphus que pour la pureté de son sang. Il entendait aussi des rumeurs comme quoi sa mère avait été secrètement amoureuse de Lord Voldemort d'où sa réputation (bien qu'infondée officiellement) d'avoir été sa plus fidèle servante (il l'avait pourtant souvent entendue dire ces propos quand les caméras n'étaient pas là et qu'ils combattaient ensemble dans la salle de duel : « _J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser contre moi. »_ Après quoi elle essayait de démolir le mur derrière lui comme pour lui prouver ses dires. Et encore après elle essayait de lui apprendre quelques sortilèges noirs « à sa portée ».)Pourtant les dires de Bael semblèrent suffire à sa mère et elle continua :

« Il ou elle devrait arriver aux environs de janvier. »

Bael hocha simplement la tête. Il voulait partir se cacher et pleurer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Après une interminable conversation sur ce qu'il faudrait faire ou ne pas faire, Bael fut enfin libre de partir. Il se réfugia donc aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il remarqua au passage que des pots de peinture avaient été posé sur le côté avec du matériel pour peindre les murs de sa chambre. Bael eût un demi-sourire et remercia dans sa tête Poena. Il regarda sa chambre et cria de rage dedans. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'entendre de là. Dans sa rage, il remit à plus tard ses projets de décoration et se mit à son bureau dans l'optique de faire ses devoirs. Il devait se changer les idées. Repenser à sa famille tordue lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

« Rien de plus déprimant » se dit Bael. A peine était-il sorti de Poudlard qu'il se mettait à repenser à la rentrée et aux cours. Il sortit donc tout son matériel de cours et entreprit de terminer les essais de potions et de sortilèges aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement il prit un plaisir fou à mettre tout ce qu'il connaissait dans chacun de ses essais. Il se retrouvait donc avec des parchemins plus longs que prévu mais de son point de vu absolument passionnant. Il termina de la même manière les autres devoirs qu'on lui avait imposés. Seul restait sur sa table le devoir de métamorphose, inachevé avec de l'encre qui coulait sur le côté.

Bael leva la tête un instant pour regarder la lune à travers sa fenêtre. Elle était très brillante ce soir avait pensé Bael. Il se dit aussi qu'il devait être bien tard, peut être une ou deux heures du matin. Bael soupira et se frotta la tête. Il avait besoin de faire autre chose et surtout il n'avait pas sommeil. Alors il prit un livre de son coffre, celui qui traitait des animagus et se mit à le relire une énième fois.

Soudain sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer sa mère avec sa baguette allumée.

« Tu ne dors pas » constata-t-elle. Bael ne répondit pas et la fixa.

Finalement, Bellatrix entra entièrement dans la chambre de son fils et examina les lieux. Elle ne sembla pas surprise par les pots de peinture rouge et jaune, sans doute qu'elle pensait qu'il avait prévu de les utiliser pour une quelconque blague. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bureau et remarqua la pile de rouleaux fermés et celui de métamorphose inachevé. Elle s'empara d'un des rouleaux fermés et commença à le lire. Entre temps, Bael avait cessé de la fixer et s'était remis dans sa lecture. Après tout, si sa mère voulait lire ses devoirs, qu'elle le fasse.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » La voix de sa mère retentit dans la chambre de Bael. Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler. Il s'était plutôt attendu à une remarque du style _Va au lit !_ mais de toute évidence ce ne fut pas le cas. Il leva la tête et observa sa mère. Il leva un sourcil pour l'interroger et elle continua de bonne grâce.

« Je vois que tu as finis presque tous tes devoirs. Il ne reste plus que celui de métamorphose. »

Bael fit non de la tête. Il n'avait juste pas envie de finir le devoir de métamorphose maintenant. Sa mère sembla comprendre son refus mais elle s'avança vers son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Un livre sur les animagus. »

Sa mère sembla surprise.

« Ça t'intéresse ? »

« … Oui … »

« Je peux te montrer, ce sera plus intéressant que ce livre que tu dois connaitre par cœur à présent. »

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de Bael. Il ne savait même pas que sa mère était une Animagus. Elle était probablement non enregistrée. Pas étonnant.

« Tu te transforme en quoi ? » demanda avidement Bael tout de suite excité par l'idée que sa propre mère allait lui montrer sa forme animagus. Il n'avait jamais vu que McGonagall faire ça et il s'était mis en tête l'idée de devenir lui aussi un Animagus.

Un sourire illumina les traits de sa mère. Un sourire un peu carnassier.

« Ce n'est pas très légal pour un sorcier aussi jeune d'apprendre à devenir Animagus. »

Bael rougit et répondit sur la défensive : « Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais à le devenir. »

« Xerxès, ne me ment pas. » répondit froidement Bellatrix.

Bael baissa la tête.

« Mais toi t'es pas enregistrée sur le registre du Ministère. »

Bellarix éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Ne jamais t'inscrire sur ce registre. C'est une perte de temps et d'atouts. Viens suis moi, je vais t'apprendre. »

Le fait que sa mère lui apprenne sans faire de crise lui paraissait suspicieux. Et puis enfin tout s'éclaira quand sa mère reparla.

« Tu en auras besoin si tu veux mieux espionner les gryffondors et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore » dit elle avec mépris. Oui, tout de suite, ça avait plus de sens. Même si de son avis, si sa forme animagus était un énorme ours, cela ne serait pas très utile.

Bellatrix emmena donc son fils dehors et lui demanda ce qu'il savait sur les Animagus exactement.

« Ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent changer de forme quand ils veulent. Ils ont qu'une seule apparence mais pour pouvoir devenir Animagus, il faut passer par le stade de la méditation afin de mieux connaitre sa forme Animagus. Parce qu'on ne la choisit pas. Ah oui, et aussi l'animal dont on prend l'apparence ne peut pas être un animal magique. »

« Très bien. Mais si tu sais tout ça pourquoi ne pas avoir commençé déjà à devenir un Animagus ? »

« J'ai pas les ingrédients qu'il faut pour faire la potion … »

Bellatrix sourit et lui répondit simplement par :

« Comme tu sembles être très réveillé, on va commencer la potion maintenant. »

Bael plissa les yeux. Pourquoi donc étaient-ils dehors ? Sa mère le conduisit à travers le mini parc et se stoppa devant un arbre quelconque. Là elle prononça une formule et les racines de l'arbre s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un passage. Tiens, il ne le connaissait pas ce passage se dit Bael. Il sourit et descendit les marches qui venaient d'apparaitre avec sa mère. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en bas de la salle dans laquelle il venait d'arriver, la lumière de la baguette de sa mère se dispersa et des torches s'allumèrent. Là, Bael fut estomaqué. Un laboratoire de potion se dressait.

« Depuis quand vous faites des potions ? »

« Euh … On n'en fait pas en fait. Mais avant, c'était un des repaires de Rogue lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'une potion. Depuis Sa Chute, personne n'a utilisé encore ce laboratoire. Bref, tu connais les ingrédients qu'il faut ? Et bien cherche les et commence la potion. » dit sèchement Bellatrix.

Ah là, il retrouvait sa charmante mère. Bael s'efforça donc de prendre tous les ingrédients qu'il fallait pour pouvoir créer la potion d'Animagus. Il monta donc sur une échelle pour pouvoir prendre la plume d'oiseau de Sibérie, il se traina au sol pour prendre un bocal qui avait roulé sous une étagère et il sortit surtout tout le matériel. Au fond, la potion n'était vraiment pas compliquée à faire. Un élève de première année comme Neville pouvait la faire sans faire de bêtises.

A y réfléchir une deuxième fois, peut être que Neville en aurait été incapable. Il était pas très ordonné et adroit avec ses mains.

Sa mère le regardait dans un coin de la pièce et le surveillait. Elle n'intervint jamais.

La potion de Bael fut enfin prête après deux bonnes heures de préparation. Elle avait une couleur argentée absolument magique et il y avait assez de quantité qu'il pourrait en subtiliser pour garder une dose pour ses amis et deux ou trois autres personnes. Parfait. Il avait donc pris une flasque et avait versé le contenu dedans et avait ensuite bu juste une dose pour lui. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé et l'observait toujours cloitrée dans un coin.

Comme il avait bu la potion et que rien ne se passait, Bael se retourna vers sa mère.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit et elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Soudain Bael eut très peur et voulut reculer mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il se sentit tomber et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Bael se réveilla il faisait jour. Et il était dans une prairie.

Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte il fut sur ses gardes. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être tombé dans les pommes. Peut être que sa mère avait fini par l'empoisonner.

Il ne se laissa pas défaire pour autant. Il se releva et observa ses alentours. Il remarqua que l'herbe était partout autour de lui à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'essaya même pas de marcher dans une direction car _il savait_ au fond de lui que rien ne se trouverait si ce n'est de l'herbe. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était seulement une certitude tout comme se dire qu'un couteau pouvait vous tuer si vous l'enfonciez dans votre cœur. Donc vraiment, Bael ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il attendit bien sagement sur place dans l'herbe haute. Il observa les environs et sourit face à ce paysage enchanté. Là-bas on voyait des petites fleurs rouges et jaunes, de l'autre côté une fine brise de vent et d'en haut des nuages et des rayons de soleil. Peu importe où il était, il trouvait le paysage très relaxant. Puis, tout à coup, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles. Quelque chose se déplaçait dans l'herbe.

Bael se redressa et chercha la source du bruit mais il se retrouva ébloui par une tâche blanche. Il lui sembla même que cette tâche blanche lui fonçait dessus. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette magique dans son veston mais il ne la trouva pas. La panique s'instaura dans son esprit.

« Vite : Fais quelque chose ! »

Mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit et il se trouva renversé par cette tâche blanche qui pesait décidemment très lourd. Bael, qui avait fermé les yeux à cause de la peur, les rouvrit quand il se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. Juste qu'une masse se trouvait sur lui et ne semblait pas décidé à partir de là où il était.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet » pensa énervé Bael.

Il rouvrit donc les yeux et ce qu'il vit le cloua le bec. Allongé sur lui se trouvait un magnifique léopard blanc. Bien qu'encore jeune, il avait ses taches bien prononcées sur son pelage argenté et des yeux gris bleus magnifiques. Le léopard regardait d'ailleurs Bael comme si c'était un objet curieux et il posait sa patte sur son visage comme pour vérifier si la chose sous lui était vivante ou pas. Bael réagit presque immédiatement mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il devina alors qu'il était devenu le jouet de la bête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui et le dévore. Qui sait ?

Puis tout à coup, Bael comprit. Sa mère ne l'avait pas empoisonné et laissé à l'abandon dans une clairière comme celle-ci (il douta qu'elle en connaisse une de toute manière). Non, c'est sa potion qui avait fait effet ! Il était dans son monde intérieur et le léopard était sa forme Animagus !

pris d'un élan de plaisir il serra le félin dans ses bras. Ce dernier feula et l'attrapa aussi. Et puis juste après Bael se senti aspiré en dehors de son monde intérieur.

« Non ! Je veux rester ! »

Il tendait ses bras vers le félin et celui-ci le regardait, assis et content. Il se léchait une patte.

Bael se relava en sursaut et en criant. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère.

« Alors ? Tu l'as rencontré ? Il t'a accepté ? »

Bael regarda sa mère et acquiesça.

« C'était … c'était incroyable ! »

« Il faut que tu t'entraines à te métamorphoser maintenant. Cela peut prendre pas mal de temps mais compte tenu que tu es un métamorphomage je ne serais pas surprise que tu saches te transformer en deux semaines. »

Bael re-acquiesca ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit e quel animal tu te transformais. »

« Un aigle noir. Je te montrerai ma forme lorsque tu réussiras à te transformer entièrement. »

La discussion fut clause à partir de ce moment-là. Sa mère lui avait dit d'aller se recoucher et il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Il était très fatigué maintenant. Secrètement, il avait aimé l'intervention de sa mère.

« Et père ? Il sait lui aussi se transformer ? »

« Ton père ? Non. Il en est bien incapable. » grimaça Bellatrix en le raccompagnant dans sa chambre.

Oui, il retrouvait là le grand amour que sa mère portait à son père. Et son sarcasme singulier.

Bael mis plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir se transformer entièrement. Plus exactement 3 semaines entières. Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à sa mère tout joyeux, elle s'était empressée de le faire se transformer dans le jardin. Elle avait fait de même et lui avait couru dans le parc tandis qu'elle volait. Vraiment il avait adoré ce moment. Il dû aussi couper toutes les communications avec ses amis. Il savait que ses parents se méfieraient s'il envoyait des lettres à ses amis.

C'est donc lors de la troisième semaine de juillet, alors qu'il commençait à prendre goût au manoir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, que la douche froide arriva. Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé normalement avec le soleil (il était très matinal) et s'était attelé à son devoir de métamorphose. Il l'avait finis très rapidement et avait vite refermée sa valise contenant ses affaires pour Poudlard. Maintenant que la corvée de travail était finie, il avait un temps infini de temps libre. Il choisit donc tout naturellement de partir en direction de la librairie puisque son père était parti travailler et que sa mère se reposait (donc pas de duel ou autre activités violentes pensa Bael). Alors qu'il lisait un manuel traitant des objets magiques ancestraux, il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, d'habitude personne n'essaye d'être discret dans cette maison. Sauf moi. »

Bael se releva de sa chaise et reposa son livre. Il marqua la page tout de même. On sait jamais. Peut être qu'il reviendrait dessus. Il sorti de la bibliothèque et suivit les bruits de pas. Il vit d'ailleurs que ces bruits de pas appartenaient à Lucius Malefoy.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait donc ici ? »

La réponse lui vint très vite. Il s'était arrêté à l'étage devant la chambre de sa mère. Il toqua deux fois et rentra sans plus de cérémonies. Bael suspicieux s'avança et colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter la conversation de son oncle et de sa mère.

« Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? » demanda Bellatrix sur une voix menaçante

« Il faut absolument qu'il revienne, Bella. On ne peut plus attendre … » suppliait Lucius.

« Non ! Tu fais une grave erreur. Moi je l'ai laissé dans ma voûte, en sécurité ! Jamais je ne trahirais sa confiance ! » aboya Bellatrix.

Bael pensa que Lucius devait avoir reculé, du moins il l'imagina pour son propre plaisir. La conversation reprit.

« C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Son âme repose en »

« Lucius ! » cria Bellatrix.

« Le journal doit »

Mais Bael n'entendit plus grand-chose après, les voix s'étant largement baissées. Bael se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus. Pour que sa mère se mette dans un état pareil, il fallait que ça ait attrait à Voldemort.

Puis soudain les voix devinrent plus claires.

« Et ton fils ? »

« Il revient sur le droit chemin. J'ai eue peur qu'il ne se soit allié à Dumbledore mais de toute évidence il n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment vers ce vieux fou. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire comprendre notre supériorité sur ces autres _gens_ et il deviendra un serviteur très fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, j'ai prévue de grandes choses pour lui. »

« Fais attention alors, Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme tu le penses. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'oses insinuer, Lucius » menaça Bellatrix, « il deviendra un merveilleux mangemort, comme moi et suivra mes traces. Il sera tout aussi dévoué au Maître que personne ne l'a jamais été ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé et _Il_ n'attends que de le voir.»

La conversation repris et Bael retint un sanglot d'effroi. Sa mère voulait qu'il devienne un mangemort comme elle. Et surtout, elle avait parlé à Voldemort de lui. Pour qu'il devienne un autre de ses soldats. Bael voulait pleurer. Il savait que ses parents avaient toujours voulu le présenter à Voldemort une fois qu'il serait revenu mais il savait aussi que Lucius et Narcissa attendaient sagement et cherchaient à cacher Drago du sombre Seigneur. De toute évidence, ils voulaient cacher la cruauté de Voldemort à leur fils. Sa mère, elle, ne l'avait jamais cachée et même elle avait ventée ses mérites auprès de son fils de nombreuses fois. Mais Bael se sentait trahis et surtout en danger. Le fait que Voldemort, peu importe sous quelle forme il se trouvait, veuille le rencontrer un jour ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il sentait qu'il ne ressortirait jamais de cette rencontrer intact. Et le fait que sa mère ne soucis qu'aussi peu de lui, lui faisait très mal. Il ne put retenir le torrent de larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux. Il se refugia dans sa chambre et pleura encore un peu. Il passa même la fin de la soirée dans sa chambre et refusa de sortir lorsqu'il fallut manger.

Finalement, il se décida. Si un jour il devrait se confronter à Voldemort (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il reviendrait, il n'avait aucun doute que Voldemort viendrait au manoir pour quelques temps) alors il devait profiter de tous les moments qu'il avait encore sans lui. Il sécha ses larmes et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa son père au détour d'un couloir et annonça sans entourloupe sa pensée.

« Je veux sortir. »

La demande prit au dépourvu son père qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette demande. Il se tut et regarda son fils. Finalement il accepta d'un simple geste de la tête. Il lui donna quand même un portoloin.

« Ceci te permettra de rentrer au manoir lorsque tu prononceras le mot portus. En attendant tu peux vagabonder où tu veux. Tu te débrouilles. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Il était parti juste après. Bael observa son père et pour une fois remercia le ciel d'avoir des parents qui ne se souciaient pas de lui. Ou peut être qu'ils penseraient qu'il devenait enfin indépendant. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il allait faire.

« Tant mieux »

Il s'empara du portoloin (qui se voulait être une chaîne de mauvais goût duquel pendait un vilain serpent) et sortit en trombe du manoir. Il avait juste prit de l'argent et sa baguette. Du reste il avait l'intention d'appeler le magicobus pour se rendre à Londres et faire absolument tout ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il avait quand même opté de visiter Londres incognito. Du coup, il avait changé son apparence de façon spectaculaire et s'était transformé en un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années très banal, un peu petit, des cheveux noirs avec des yeux noirs et la peau blanche. On ne pouvait certainement pas reconnaitre Xerxès ni Baelfyre sous cette apparence.

« Très bien ! »

Il appela ensuite le magicobus et s'arrêta au chaudron baveur quelques instants plus tard. Il paya sa part et sortit du bus avec une légère nausée (qui conduisait normalement comme ça ? C'était inhumain). Il s'installa ensuite au bar et commanda un jus de citrouille.

L'été de Bael se finit donc de cette manière : il finissait très tard, sortait dans des bars, faisaient toutes sortes d'attractions moldues (entre les parcs d'attractions et les boites de nuit, Bael avait adoré) et il rentrait au manoir épuisé. Plusieurs fois ses parents lui avaient demandé ce qu'il faisait et il leur avait mentit effrontément.

« Il y a des fêtes pour les Sangs-Pur à Londres. Alors comme j'y suis invité … »

Ils n'en demandèrent pas plus, visiblement ravis de sa réponse. Bael ne savait même pas si ces fêtes Sangs-Purs existaient mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Moins il voyait ses parents mieux il se portait.

Fin août approchait et Bael avait décidé d'essayer un alcool moldu. La personne qui lui avait conseillé n'était pas une personne très nette mais Bael n'avait pas écouté son instinct et avait bu son verre cul sec. Résultat il avait été ivre dès le premier verre et ne s'était pas souvenu du reste de la soirée. Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel et était sorti en vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Il avait débouché sur une des rues qui longeait la Tamise et s'était rendu en courant vers le chaudron baveur. Ensuite il avait remarqué l'heure, 9h37, et avait violemment juré. Sa mère devait être en train de le chercher. Ou peut être son père. Enfin un des deux. Il n'était pas rentré pour la nuit.

« Je suis dans la bouse d'hyppogriffe sévère là ! » s'était dit Bael.

Et juste après sa journée s'était illuminée : même avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment, il avait reconnu les Weasley, les Londubat et les Potter qui sortaient de la cheminée du bar.

Au même moment, Ron et Neville avait reconnu leur ami. Il s'était retransformé juste sous leurs yeux et ils s'étaient tout de suite élancés sur lui.

« Bael ! t'es vivant ! »

« Merci, Ron … »

« T'as pas donné de nouvelles aussi »

« J'avais pas trop le choix … »

« Enfin ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là ! » avait dit Neville, « Tes parents sont là ? » avaient alors demandé tout doucement Neville.

« Nan ! »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bah j'ai décidé de me promener. »

« Seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tes parents ont accepté ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Comment ça plus ou moins ! Y a pas de plus ou moins ! Tu sais que ma mère va refuser de te laisser partir si jamais elle apprend que » Ron s'arrêta net. Sa mère arrivait justement vers lui.

« Ah, Baelfyre ! Ron m'a parlé de toi si souvent mais il n'avait pas dit que tu allais venir aujourd'hui. _Tu es tout seul ?_ » demanda alors scandalisée Madame Weasley.

Bael déglutit.

« Euh, bonjour Madame Weasley » commença le garçon, « Bael suffira … »

Mais il savait que la matronne voulait une réponse à sa question.

« Oui, je suis tout seul »

Le bruit d'horreur qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut monstrueux. Immédiatement elle intégra Bael à son groupe d'enfants (« on ne laisse pas des petits enfants sans surveillance, franchement ! ») et lui demanda s'il venait faire les courses de rentrée. Il répondit par l'affirmative et se retrouva donc emmené par les Weasley à travers le Chemin de Traverse. En somme Bael s'amusa beaucoup, surtout avec Ron et Neville et pu encore une fois parler avec Sirius et James. Il découvrit aussi que Maureen Potter était une fille aussi farceuse que son père et il lui promis de lui faire visiter le château. La petite troupe s'était ensuite dirigée vers le magasin de quidditch au bonheur de presque tout le monde. Ron et Bael admiraient les nouveaux balais (« Waouh ! Un nimbus 2001 ! ») et espéraient un jour avoir un balai de la sorte Après tout, ils avaient comme projet de se retrouver dans l'équipe de Poudlard. Malheureusement la journée ne pouvait pas continuer sur une si bonne note.

Alors que tous les enfants se dirigeaient vers la librairie pour acheter les livres du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (Gilderoy Lockhart), Bael aperçu les Malefoy. Il se figea. C'était bien son jour. Il se cacha très vite dans la foule et acheta ses livres sans même prêter attention aux autres. Sirius remarqua son attitude et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, Bael lui indiqua les Malefoy. Sirius comprit et entreprit de le cacher avec James. Malheureusement ce fut peine perdu. Au milieu du chahut dans la boutique, Neville venait de se faire photographier avec Gilderoy Lockhart et apprenait la triste nouvelle qu'il serait le nouveau professeur de DCFM et les Weasley semblaient être pris dans une autre altercation avec les Malefoy. Evidemment Sirius et James volèrent à la rescousse d'Arthur qui avait failli frapper Lucius et laissèrent donc à découvert Bael. Ce dernier reprit très vite sa respiration en espérant qu'ils l'ignoraient. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tiens tiens. Qui voilà ? Xerxès Lestrange. » apostropha Lucius

« Mon oncle »

« Que fais tu ici ? » dit il en lançant un regard plein de méchanceté envers la bande de Weasley et vers Sirius et James.

« Je fais les courses pour la rentrée » répondit très vite Bael

Lucius plissa les yeux.

« Bizarre j'étais sous l'impression que ta mère te cherchait. »

Bael ne fit qu'un sourire détendu et partit avec les Weasley sans plus de cérémonies. Il s'excusa alors de la petite troupe et affirma qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

« Mais enfin, comment tu vas faire ? » demanda Madame Weasley

« J'ai un portoloin. » répondit Bael

Lily Potter qui ne s'était jusque là pas manifesté le regarda intensément.

« Et comment peut on être sur que tu arriveras bien chez toi ? »

Bael continua de sourire et prononça quelques mots avant de prendre son portoloin en main et de dire bien fort _portus_ !

Il disparut sous les exclamations des personnes devant lui avec ses affaires.

 _« Xerxès Baelfyre Lestrange, j'exige des explications »_

La voix de sa mère retentit dans le Manoir et Bael sentit son courage défaillir un moment. Oui, il savait qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi mais il ne regrettait absolument rien.

« Il est temps d'affronter ma mère … » pensa tristement Bael. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon en sachant parfaitement que ses parents l'attendaient. Bael sentait la sueur lui goutter. La guillotine semblait être toute proche …

Il fut puni pour le reste de l'été jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est-à-dire trois jours. Pas de sortie : rester dans sa chambre.

Bael n'avait plus qu'une hâte : le 1er septembre et la rentrée.


	14. Chapter 14 : la rentrée à Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je reposte un chapitre aujourd'hui. Bon celui-ci est un peu court mais ce n est qu un chapitre filler. Sinon essayez de me dire si vous préférez avoir des chapitres longs ou courts (comme le cahpitre 13, plus long ou plus court ... ou vous vous en foutez ? X'D)

Et pour clarifier les choses : il ne faut pas s'inquieter, Harey sera un personnage principal. Ce n est pas parce qu on ne le voit pas tout de syite qu il n a pas son importance. Il faut juste attendre la troisieme annee pour le voir. Enfin, vous verrez ^^

Et, oui, pour l instant Bael est bien OC

sinon, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, poser des questions, follow et/ou favorite la fic. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le soleil se leva bien doucement en Angleterre. Du moins ce fut l'avis de centaines d'élèves qui attendaient impatiemment la rentrée à Poudlard. Parmi ces élèves, on pouvait retrouver les élèves de première année impatients de commencer enfin leurs études au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. On pouvait aussi retrouver parmi eux de nombreux autres élèves qui avaient hâte de quitter leur maison pour une quelconque raison.

Malheureusement, chez les Weasley ce ne fut pas le cas et comme chaque année on assista à une véritable scène comique. Cette année, 5 des 7 enfants de Molly Weasley partaient pour Poudlard et évidemment la panique fut au rendez vous. Entre les garçons qui ne se réveillaient pas, leurs valises qui n'étaient jamais faites ou encore leurs chamailleries, Molly Weasley n'était pas rendue. Elle soupira et rappela encore une fois, que non Fred ne devait pas essayer de mettre ses doigts dans la serrure du coffre de Percy et que oui, pour pouvoir partir il fallait avoir fait sa valise avant. Franchement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire des enfants de cinq ans. Et ils avaient 14 ans … Ceci dit elle ne fut pas la seule à désespérer. Même son mari, d'ordinaire si gaie semblait impatient et las de voir ses enfants courir dans toute la maison sans rien faire vraiment.

Sans surprise, les Weasley furent donc une énième fois juste à l'heure pour le train.

« Allez Fred Gorge aidez votre sœur à monter sa voiture et trouver un compartiment. Elle devrait trouver Maureen. Tiens là voilà ! » Et la mère Weasley héla les Potter qui se rapprochèrent tout de suite vers eux.

« Ha, Molly, je vois que tu vas bien. » dis gentiment Lily en faisant signe à sa fille de rentrer avec Ginny dans le train (il y avait un moment que les adieux avaient déjà été faits), « pas trop soucis ? »

« Oh, tu sais avec le temps je me débrouille pas mal. » répondit Madame Weasley, « Fred _repose tout de suite ce pauvre Croutard et rends le à ton frère ! »_ mais Fred était déjà rentré dans le train. Molly soupira de rage mais ne fit rien d'autre. Elle entama ensuite une conversation avec Lily qui surveillait son propre mari. En effet James Potter parlait tout doucement à l'oreille de Sirius Black et il regardait vers un autre côté du quai.

« Hey, Sirius, regarde-le. On dirait qu'il est tout malheureux. »

« Nan, plutôt malade. Regarde-moi ce teint blanc. Il a pas dû sortir ! »

« Ils auraient pas osé … »

« Crois-moi, si ils l'auraient fait … »

« … Il essaye de d'enfuir là non ? »

« Je sais pas. Comment tu décrirais une tentative de redécoration de ses propres parents un jour de départ ? »

« … Ils l'ont maltraité et il se venge … »

« C'est terrible ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux à son âge. Regarde-le se débattre entre les pattes griffues de sa mère. »

« C'est magnifique. Du grand art. »

Lily intercepta la conversation et intervint :

« De quoi vous parlez ? Du chat des Bones ? »

James et Sirius se retournèrent avec un sourire espiègle avant de répondre en chœur : « On parle de Patmol junior bien sur. »

Si Lily avait pu cracher du feu et réduire en cendres son mari et son meilleur ami, elle l'aurait fait tout de suite. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour s'amuser du malheur des autres. Et nommer un pauvre garçon après Sirius … Quelle idée … ce n'était pas comme s'il était un Maraudeur ou quoi …

Puis Lily se mit à réfléchir et se ravisa. Il avait quand même envoyé un siège de toilette à sa fille Noël dernier pour épater Fred et George. Lily remis une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et fit un dernier signe à sa fille. Le train commençait à partir doucement. Lily se retourna vivement lorsque le train ne fut plus en vue.

« James ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Sirius, dis bonjour à ta famille et on part. »

« Hey ! Mais je suis pas un enfant ! » s'insurgea Sirius. Mais il capitula très vite quand il rencontra le regard de Lily _et_ de Molly. Il partit finalement tout ronchon vers les Tonks, qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il en profita pour tirer sa langue à Lily. Il n'aurait pas à saluer Bellatrix et Narcissa. Vraiment parfait.

Pourtant quelque chose manquait. Et de taille. Les Londubat approchaient les Weasley en demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu traverser la barrière avec eux et lorsqu'ils étaient retournés voir si leur fils se trouvait derrière, ils n'avaient vu personne. Effectivement, en se dépêchant de prendre la voiture et de traverser la barrière, les Weasley avaient oublié quelque chose eux aussi, et de taille : leur fils cadet, Ron avait rencontré Neville juste avant de traverser la barrière et devait les suivre. Mais justement, il ne les avait pas suivis alors que le train commençait à partir. Pourtant tout le monde était là : les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Potter …

Quand les familles se mirent à chercher les deux enfants manquants, Arthur informa que sa voiture manquait. Il informa aussi sa femme qu'il avait trafiqué la voiture pour qu'elle puisse voler. Le rouge aux joues, Molly Weasley s'était empressé de revenir au terrier avec Arthur. Elle lui avait crié dessus pendant une bonne heure avant de s'atteler à une Beuglante pour son fils cadet. Elle savait qu'il avait pris la voiture volante avec Neville. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir du courrier de la sous-directrice de Poudlard lui informant les gestes de son fils … Oui, donc la Beuglante …

Ron et Neville s'étaient rencontrés sur le quai de la gare de King cross avant même d'avoir traversé la barrière. A la place ils avaient laissé leurs familles traverser et lorsqu'ils avaient voulu les suivre, ils s'étaient pris le mur en pleine figure.

« ouch ! tu vas bien Nev' »

« Oui » marmonna le garçon en se frottant une bosse sur son visage. Il s'était pris le mur de plein fouet.

« pourquoi la barrière a pas voulue nous laisser passer ? »

« On a peut être perdu nos pouvoirs ? »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi … » mais Ron avait peur. Il touchait la barrière et ne sentait qu'un mur. Il regarda ensuite l'horloge et vit que 11 heures venait de sonner.

« Le Poudlard Express a dû partir sans nous ! » s'écria Neville. Il commençait à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas rater le train et encore moins son année à Poudlard. Il se voyait mal redoubler une classe simplement parce qu'il avait été en retard et pas pu traverser la barrière … Non vraiment il ne le voulait pas. Puis soudain Ron eut une idée merveilleuse pour Neville. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la dite idée.

« Et euh … depuis quand les voitures savent voler ? »

« nan, c'est papa qui l'a trafiqué. Je sais la conduire et je sais aussi sur quel bouton appuyer pour la faire voler. Tu vas voir on va rattraper le train en un rien de temps. »

« Je sais pas si c'est une super idée … »

« Ecoute nev' soit tu restes ici tout seul soit tu m'accompagnes. »

« c'est du chantage. »

« Absolument. »

Finalement les deux garçons montèrent dans la voiture (Une Anglia Ford à l'air un peu usé) et neville remarqua qu'elle avait été agrandis à l'intérieur pour pouvoir faire rentrer au moins 10 personnes. Il aima tout de suite un peu plus la voiture. Et puis Ron la fit démarrer.

« C'est normal ce bruit ? » demanda inquiet Neville

« Je sais pas … on va essayer ce bouton. Je crois que ça permet de nous rendre invisible et celui là peut nous faire voler. »

« Comment ça tu crois !? » Mais Neville ne finis pas sa phrase trop occupé à attraper ses valises qui s'échappaient par la vitre.

« Ron ! remonte la vitre ! »

« Je sais pas faire ! » hurla en retour Ron, concentré à les faire rattraper le Poudlard Express.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 3 bonnes heures qu'ils rattrapèrent le train. Malheureusement le bouton d'invisibilité lacha au bout de deux heures et Neville voyait déjà les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier « Le Survivant dans une voiture volante à la vue de tous les moldus ! » Mais au lieu de paniquer comme il en avait l'habitude, il regarda le train rouge défiler sous ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. Ils en profitèrent pour le suivre.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Bael était monté en grande colère lorsqu'il avait voulu partir pour monter dans le train sa mère l'avait rattrapé et lancé un grand « Ne parle pas aux Sangs-de-bourbe mon chéri » avant de se recevoir un seau de peinture en pleine figure. Bael avait très mal digéré d'être cloitré dans sa chambre pour trois jours et l'avait très bien fait savoir. Il avait fait tous les coups possibles, entre redécorer sa chambre (pour son propre plaisir oculaire et pour la plus grande horreur de sa mère) et ignorer tous les ordres possibles. Du coup sa mère et son père avait réagi en faisant la même chose que lui. Le couloir menant à sa chambre était devenu un véritable champ de mines et il ne faisait pas bon de se promener sans baguette magique à portée de main. Bael s'était impressionné lui-même en lançant certains sorts.

Donc évidemment sa mère l'avait suivi jusque dans le train pour lui crier dessus après le coup du seau de peinture. Et lui avait fermé la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer avec sa baguette. Puis il avait pris soin de fermer les vitres des compartiments aux alentours (tout le monde faisant de la place pour les Lestrange …) et avait entamé une série de gestes grossiers contre sa mère. Elle lui avait plus ou moins répondu (il soupçonnait qu'elle l'avait menacé d'une quelconque menace de Sang-Pur) et avait suivie son mari avant que le train ne parte complètement de la gare. Avec un peu de chance, elle penserait peut être qu'il reprenait son rôle « d'espion », sinon … il aurait une beuglante ce soir. Ou une lettre piégée pour être un peu plus subtile. Ou peut être qu'elle enverrait son hibou le hanter toute l'année. Merlin seul savait que cet oiseau adorait le harceler. Tout cet été il avait tourné autour de sa chambre sans pouvoir y rentrer (grâce à des sorts anti hiboux spécial Hadès).

Bael était donc parti ensuite du compartiment où il devinait les affaires d'élèves et était partit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en trouva un vers le milieu du train. Là il s'assit souhaitant être seul pour un petit bout de temps. Malheureusement personne ne semblait être de son côté aujourd'hui puisque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait. Il prépara donc une remarque cinglante digne de Rogue lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua que les personnes qui arrivaient n'étaient pas Ron ou Neville. C'était les jumeaux avec Ginny et Maureen Potter.

« Hey, Bael ! On vient de te voir ! »

« On s'est dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie »

Le regard meurtrier de Bael ne les arrêta pas.

« Ouah, doucement Blacky ! Tu risques de tuer une mouche avec ce regard ! »

Finalement Bael abandonna son regard et rigola.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble compartiment ? » demanda rieur Bael

« Tu vois, on a pas vu notre frère dans le train, oui Ron, qui d'autre ?, bref et on se demandait si tu pouvais aider ces demoiselles tant qu'il n'était pas là. Ce sont des premières années et elles t'admirent depuis que tu leur as envoyé ce siège de toilette … »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'emporta Maureen

« Vous pouvez le faire non ? » coupa Bael tout en se gardant bien de dire qu'il avait juste trouvé un siège de toilette dans un couloir que Peeves avait ravagé

« Mais Lee a une araignée géante à nous montrer alors tu vois … »

« Tch dehors. Et comptez sur ma revanche cette année. Vous avez peut être gagné une bataille de farces mais certainement pas la guerre » cria Bael aux jumeaux qui partaient en courant tout en laissant les deux filles à la porte de son compartiment.

« Bon, bah entrez les filles. Je vais pas vous manger … » fit signe Bael.

Les deux s'activèrent et Bael les aida à mettre leurs valises dans le filet à bagage prévu à cet effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione les rejoignis à bout de souffle.

« Bael ! Ron et Neville ne sont pas dans le train j'ai vérifiée partout ! »

« … Euh bonjour Hermione … »

« Ah pardon, bonjour. Bonjour aussi les filles » dit Hemione toute rouge ce honte.

« Et pour Ron et Nev' c'est pas grave s'ils loupent le train. Ils peuvent toujours envoyer un hibou et ils viendront en poudre de cheminette ce soir. T'inquiète pas, on les verra au festin ce soir. » affirma Bael. En réalité il n'en avait aucune idée mais il se disait bien que les professeurs feraient bien une exception pour le Survivant et son ami. Sinon … il irait leur parler.

« Au fait, Ginny, Maureen, dans quelle Maison vous voulez aller ? »

Un livre frappa Bael.

« Ouch ! Hermione ! Mais ça va pas ?! »

« Comment peux tu être comme ça ? Ce sont tes meilleurs amis et ils ne sont même pas là ! » s'épouvanta Hermione.

« Du calme. C'est pas la fin du monde. Ils ne sont pas morts … je pense »

Un autre coup de livre sur sa tête et Bael partit se réfugier sous la banquette du train sous les rires de Ginny et Maureen.

« Oui, oui moquez vous … En attendant vous avez pas répondu à ma question. » dit une toute petite voix sous la banquette.

« Gryffondor ! » répondirent elles ensemble.

« Ah, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Vous savez comment on est réparti ? »

« Euh bah justement non … Si tu pouvais nous le dire … »

Un sourire carnassier illumina les traits de Bael.

« Mais bien sur … Alors vous voyez, il faut d'abord pouvoir rentrer dans le château. C'est pas facile parce que ya pleins de monstres partout et Aïe ! Hermione ! »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu vas leur faire peur ! »

« Mais justement ! Non, non, repose ce livre s'il te plait je vais dire la vérité. »

Hermione se contenta de remettre le livre sur ses genoux et elle l'observa en plissant les yeux.

« En fait quand vous entrerez dans la grande Salle, là où tout le monde est réunis »

Les filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

« … vous devrez attendre qu'on vous appelle et ... Combattre un troll ! »

Un cri d'horreur des deux filles et un cri d'animal qu'on égorge parvint aux oreilles des voisins de compartiment.

Bael était en sueur. Hermione avait finalement tout raconté aux filles qui étaient soulagées mais qui du coup étaient remontées contre lui et lui envoyaient des piques. Il avait préféré se taire plutôt que de recevoir un sort d'Hermione. Le dernier qu'elle avait lancé sur lui, lui avait laissé un souvenir brulant. Donc tout naturellement il changea de sujet de conversation et demanda qui était intéressé par le quidditch. Hermione soupira et replongea dans un livre tandis que Maureen et Ginny débattaient avec lui de la meilleure équipe de la saison.

Soudain Bel s'arrêta de parler et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Dis donc, c'est quoi cette chose là-bas ? »

Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre et répliqua

« On dirait une … voiture ? »

« volante ? C'est pas censé rester à terre ces machins moldus ? »

« Si ! »

Puis Ginny s'approcha et déclara

« mais c'est la voiture de mon père ! Ron a dû monter dedans ! »

Bael éclata de rire avec Maureen tandis que Ginny admirait l'audace de son frère et qu'Hermione le maudissait, scandalisée par son attitude.

« Bon, faudrait faire quelque chose quand même. On va pas le laisser là haut. Il va arriver à Poudlard en faisant meilleur effet que moi sinon … »

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore prévu malotru_ » exigea Hermione

« Oula, hermione, on se calme sur les insultes. Tu pourrais essayer de parler avec des mots normaux s'il te plait. »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Bael avait ouvert la fenêtre de leur compartiment et s'était faufilé dans le trou. Il avait ensuite grimpé sur le toit du train sous les cris des filles qui lui répétaient qu'il allait se tuer. Ayant marre de les entendre, Bael métamorphosa un objet en une corde et se l'attacha autour de la taille. Il lança l'autre bout dans le compartiment.

« Vous tenez bien ce bout. Je suis rattachée par l'autre extrémité. Comme ça pas de dégâts ! »

« t'es complètement malade » souffla Maureen

Bael lui fit juste un clin d'œil. Ginny devint alors toute rouge.

Lorsque Bael atteint le toit du train, son premier réflexe fut d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil tapait encore très fort et le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux était magnifique. Pour un peu, cela lui rappelait son monde intérieur. Ensuite il se mis à chercher la voiture bleue. Pas très compliqué au fond. On ne pouvait pas la rater : une voiture bleue volante qui faisait des bruits de cochons, c'était assez facile à repérer. Il regarda la voiture bleue voler un moment et siffla. C'était vraiment du beau travail. La partie compliquée arrivait. Il fallait d'abord que Ron le voit avant d'essayer de faire attérir la voiture sur le toit.

Puis comme s'il ressentait des ondes négatives, Bael se retourna. Juste à temps pour remarquer q'un tunnel se dressait devant lui. Par chance, Bael eût le réflexe de se coller au toit. Lorsque le tunnel passa, Bael se releva le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait cru y passer pour de bon. Il essaya ensuite de faire signe à Ron dans la voiture. C'est donc à renfort de grands gestes et de grands cris que Bael parvnt à faire comprendre à l'usager de la voiture qu'il les avait vu. Mais à la place de la tête de Ron, il vit celle de Neville dépasser de la portière. Bael se frotta les yeux et soupira. Et après c'était lui le fauteur de troubles …

Il s'étira alors longuement et fit craquer ses jointures. Il savait comment faire passer la voiture incognito. Pour cela il avait besoin de sa baguette.

 _« Accio voiture de Ron ! »_

C'était un des multiples sorts qu'il avait lu dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il allait maintenant voir si son sort marchait. A sa plus grande satisfaction il vit la voiture s'avancer vers lui et se déposer sur le toit du train. Il fit ensuite signe à ses deux meilleurs amis de descendre et de le rejoindre. Les regards qu'il leur adressa énervèrent Bael.

« Tu vas pas bien … Mais t'es un génie ! » pleura Ron.

Mais comme aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient sortir de la voiture (« on se sent plus en sécurité là, à l'intérieur … », comme si une voiture garée sur le toit d'une voiture était un endroit sécure …) Bael se résolut donc à sortir un par un chaque chose qui se trouvait dans la voiture. Il s'appliqua donc à sortir les bagages de chacun et à les faire rentrer dans son compartiment (au grand dam des filles qui au lieu de voir apparaitre un humain à leur fenêtre – ce qui déjà était louche en soit – avaient vu des valises). Ensuite il avait trainé Neville hors de la voiture.

« Non, non, vas-y doucement. J'ai le vertige ! » criait Neville.

« Accroche toi à moi. Tu vois la corde ? Très bien. Tu vas la tenir bien fort. Elle est reliée à mon compartiment … ok, 'est bien, maintenant tu vas descendre et. Non, non ne serre pas aussi fort ! »

Lorsque Neville avait entendu qu'il fallait descendre, il s'était alors agrippé à son ami très fort et losrque Bael lui avait dit ensuite de faire passer ses jambes dans le trou de la fenêtre il avait pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour simplement se calmer. Ensuite il s'était assis et s'était endormi sur la banquette en prenant soin d'ignorer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment. Ron avait très vite suivit Neville et Bael avait fermé la marche tout fier de lui.

« On fait quoi de la voiture ? »

« Elle va nous suivre, je pense » répondit Bael.

La discussion fut clause à partir de ce moment là. Finalement les quatre amis se racontèrent leurs vacances.

« Je suis allée en France à la plage et c'était absolument magnifique. »

Effectivement, Hermione portait un joli teint bronzé mais personne ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était relancée sur une bibliothèque qu'elle avait eût la joie de découvrir en vacances. Seul Bael l'écouta jusqu'au bout avant de lui faire remarquer que les livres n'étaient pas la meilleure forme de divertissement physique. Hermione avait regardée autour d'elle et vue les sourires gênés des autres habitants du compartiment. Finalement ce fut Neville qui continua la conversation :

« Bah moi je suis resté avec mes parents et on est allé voir ma grand-mère … C'était un peu effrayant. Elle avait un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Et puis après, je uis allé quelques jours au Terrier avec Ron et … »

La conversation continua et Bael ne dit pas grand-chose sur ses vacances

« Ils ont cru que j'étais un espion … aors au début ils ont été … normaux … mais … bon, les vacances au Manoir sont bien pourris en fait. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

Finalement, les autres comprirent et enchaînèrent sur les vacances des autres personnes comme Bael semblait apprécier d'entendre les autres.

Enfin, la conversation se retrouva autour de James et Sirius et de leurs jours en tan que Maraudeurs. Tout le monde écoutait Maureen parler et Bael réagir sur les diverses blagues. Il avait même sorti un carnet de notes …

« T'es plus concentré ici qu'en cours … Tu es irréparable » se lamenta Hermione

Et Bael stoppa tout le monde au bout de quelques minutes. La conversation tournait des formes Animagus de Sirius et de James. Cela venait de faire remonter un souvenir dans l'esprit de Bael. Il regarda en dehors du compartiment, et loqua la porte.

« J'ai une énorme nouvelle à vous annoncer les gars ! … Et les filles bien sur ! mais surtout il ne faut pas que vous le dites ! A personne compris ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça en se demandant ce que le garçon pouvait bien cacher. Bael prit une grande inspiration et dit enfin

« je suis aussi un Animagus ! »

Un énorme silence accueilli ces mots et Bael les regarda.

« Quoi ! nan mais ayez une réaction ! N'importe quoi ! Si vous me croyez pas regardez ! »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde il se transforma en un léopard blanc. Tout le monde sursauta et se dirigea vers lui. Finalement Bael avait laissé les filles le caresser, et grogné dès que Ron ou Neville s'approchaient. Cela leur faisait peur. C'était utile d'avoir des crocs en fait. Et il aimait bien les caresses.

« Vieux, faudra que tu me montres .. » supplia Ron

Bael se retransforma et lui promit de lui montrer exactement quoi faire. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait hgardé la potion qui permettait de se trouver en méditation et de découvrir son animal.

« Tu penses que je serai quoi ? Un lion ? Un guépard ? Un aigle ? »

« Je rigolerais tellement si tu étais un insecte … Remarque on pourrait faire tous les coups si t'étais minus » rigola Bael sous les frustrations de Ron

« Et toit Nev' ? Et Hermione ? vous voudrez essayer ? »

« Je … enfin … bon d'accord » dit Neville abattu

« Ce n'est pas légal. Je refuse. »

« Sur ? »

« Oui. Et je vous dénoncerais si jamais vous … » mais Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase : Ron et neville venaient de prendre chacun une gorgée de la flasque que Bael leur avait offert « Oh non, vous n'avez pas osé. » Et sous ses yeux, Ron et neville sombrèrent dans un semi-coma.

« Ils devraient se réveiller … bientôt je pense. »

« Bael donne moi ça tout de suite ! » cria Hermione en demandant la flasque

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » s'écria bael. Il essayait de mettre la flasque hors de portée d'Hermione. Elle avait tenté un sort mais la flasque était garantie anti-magie. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas Hermione qui récupéra la flasque mais Maureen.

« Non, tout doux avec ça … »

« Je suis pas un monstre. » mais le regard critique de Bael démentit ses paroles, « Je veux aussi en être un. Papa et Sirius m'ont souvent montré … »

« On fait un marché alors. Si tu prends la potion, tu deviens part entière du groupe des troubleurs de fautes. C'est-à-dire moi, Ron et parfois Neville et Hermione, même s'ils ne l'accepteront jamais » souffla discrètement Bael

« Deal. »

Et Maureen but une dose de la flasque.

« Il reste plus que deux doses. Hermione … »

« Non »

« Mais tu sais que si tu bois la potion tu ne deviendras pas Animagus tout de suite. Il faut d'abord senrainer à se transformer entièrement. Ça peut prendre des mois ! »

« Et toi ? t'as pris combien de temps ? Un mois ? Trois semaines ? » demanda septiquement la jeune fille

« Bingo ! »

Finalement Hermione râla et prit la dernière dose. Il ne restait donc d'éveiller dans le compartiment plus que Bael et Ginny.

« Tu n'en voulais pas ? » demanda Bael face à une Ginny toute rouge

« Mais je sais pas si … »

« Je comprends. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, demande-moi. Je garderai ta dose avec moi. »

« Mais … pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sens un grand avenir devant toi ! » s'exclama Bael

« … C'est vrai ça ? »

« Euh, non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas un grand avenir devant toi. Ecoute, je suis sûr que tu deviendras une super sorcière. Il ne faut pas douter de soit comme ça. Et puis être Animagus, ça sert toujours dans la vie.»

« Merci … »

Un clin d'œil lui répondit et Ginny resta toute rouge pendant tout le reste du trajet. Elle essaya néanmoins de parler avec Bael et se rendit compte qu'il était exactement comme Fred et George. Ils firent donc de blagues à tous leur camarade. Bael lui montra comment faire un sort de coloriage sur les personnes et lui montra un sortilège de puanteur. En somme ils rigolèrent bien cet après-midi.

Enfin, toutes les personnes commençaient à se réveiller. Ginny toute rouge demanda surexcitée

« Alors ! Alors ! C'était comment ?! Vous avez vu votre animal ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, tous encore émerveillé par leur monde intérieur. Enfin ils se rendirent compte que presque toutes les personnes dans le compartiment avaient bu la potion.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton animal ? » demanda Ron un peu à tout le monde.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre un livre pour le lire. Elle refusa de dire quel était son animal et de toute évidence elle désapprouvait largement le fait de devenir Animagus. Neville lui se contenta de dire que son animal l'avait juste éjecté de son monde. Il n'avait pas vu le voir.

« Aïe, ça arrive de temps en temps. Des sorciers ne peuvent pas se transformer … »

Neville baissa la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire comme ses amis. Hermione lui prit la main et le réconforta. Mais au fond de lui, Neville se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à se transformer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

« Maureen ? Ron ? Vous avez quoi comme animal ? »

Ron devint tout rouge et fit signe à Maureen de commencer. Il ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite.

« C'était … extraordinaire ! J'étais partout ! Je pouvais me trouver dans une montagne ou à la plage. Et là j'ai vu mon animal, il était … »

« C'était une pieuvre ? » demanda Ginny

« Nan ! »

« Voyons Ginny, ça devait être du plancton ... » répondit assuré Ron

« Nan ! Ron ! Sale petit … »

Il fallut que Ginny et Neville retiennent Maureen afin qu'elle ne frappa pas Ron. Celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière Bael qui semblait commencer une conversation avec Hermione sur le fonctionnement d'un sortilège de stupéfixion.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, le calme revint dans le compartiment et les personnes à l'intérieur se rassirent.

« Mon animal est un iguane. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourue l'assemblée.

« Positivons, tu pourras faire ami-ami avec les murs du Château en disparaissant » dit Neville.

Mais Maureen n'écoutait pas et était partie dans une description détaillée de son animal à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mais au fond, personne ne voulait qu'elle se transforme … Elle aurait vite fait de leur faire la misère sinon.

« Et toi, Ron ? » demanda Neville

« Bah, euh, vous rigolez pas hein ? »

« C'est un insecte, je le savais ! » s'écria Bael mort de rire.

Pour toute réponse, Ron devint tout rouge et marmonna

« C'est un lapin, abruti. »

Cela eût pour effet de faire encore plus rire Bael.

« Pas un seul d'entre nous n'est capable de se transformer en un animal un minimum discret ! Sauf Ron mais qui a déjà vu un lapin se promener dans les rues ? »

Ron se renfrogna mais il semblait quand même être très content de lui. Bael informa les deux nouveaux-futur Animagus comment se transformer et les étapes pour y arriver.

« Il faut le faire petit à petit, en commençant par les bras et les jambes. Ensuite … »

Il continua son discours sous les regards avides de Ron et de Maureen.

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express continua encore une bonne heure avant que les hauts parleurs du train ne les informent qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Ils se changèrent aussitôt et bientôt des minis conversations se créèrent. Bael et Ron parlaient des blagues qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place dans la salle commune, Ginny, Maureen et Hermione parlaient des cours et Neville regardait les deux conversations en se demandant dans laquelle il pouvait s'insérer. Venir dans celle de Ron et de son ami lui assurait à cours sur d'être dans les ennuis mais celle d'Hermione était vraiment ennuyante. Neville repensa d'ailleurs à son essai de potion qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié terminé. Il vit en image le professeur Rogue le coller une énième fois pour sa maladresse légendaire et Neville se renfrogna. Il valait mieux qu'il finisse cet essai au plus vite. C'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il demanda quand même de l'aide à Bael qui en connaissait un rayon sur les potions et qui se fit une joie de l'aider. Il lui donna aussi quelques renseignements sur comment faire des potions pousse-furoncles ou encore des potions sur comment faire pousser les ongles et les cheveux d'une personne en moins d'une demi-heure, même si Neville savait pertinemment que jamais il ne retiendrait une recette aussi complexe et inutile que la potion pousse-furoncles.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un petit bout de temps, le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de pré-au-lard et déversa sur ses quais des centaines d'élèves tous excités à l'idée de rentrer au château.


	15. Chapter 15 : La rentrée

Rebonjour, j'enchaîne en ce moment ;)

Sinon, on commence à avancer un peu dans l'histoire ... mais franchement je n'attends qu'une seule chose : passer la deuxième année. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Allez vous connaissez le refrain, laissez des commentaires, favorite et follow, ça fait très plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : la rentrée

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-lard le soir du 1er Septembre. De ce train, sortirent environ 300 élèves. On entendit dans la petite foule les premières années commencer à stresser et surtout la voix du demi-géant Hagrid qui criait par-dessus la masse et le brouhaha de venir près de lui. Neville fit donc un coucou et un sourire à Hagrid avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il ne devait pas suivre les premières années cette fois-ci. Lui-même entrait pour faire s seconde année à Poudlard. Il dit donc en revoir à Ginny et Maureen qui s'élançaient vers Hagrid voulant à tout prix découvrir le château.

« On était comme ça l'année dernière ? » demanda Bael

« Non. On était déjà plus grand. Regarde-moi ces demi portions … »

« Ron, on est peine plus grand qu'eux »

« C'est pas vrai ! Regarde, je fais au moins 20 centimètres de plus que celui là-bas. » Ron désigna une sombre forme sur le quai de la gare.

« C'est un cinquième année de Serdaigle. Il faisait ses lacets » répondit hilare Hermione.

Ron ne sut quoi dire et ronchonna dans son coin quelques minutes.

Avec Neville et ses deux autres amis, Ron se dirigea vers le petit chemin que tout le monde semblait prendre. Une file indienne se créait et lorsque ce fut au tour des quatre gryffondor de monter, ils virent un carrosse avancer sans que rien ne le tire.

« Ouah … j'adore la magie » souffla Neville émerveillé. Les trois autres e purent qu'acquiescer avant de monter dans le carrosse et attendre qu'il se mette en route. Puis, soudain, Bael se souvint de quelque chose et s'écria

« La voiture ! je l'ai oubliée ! Ron, suis moi, c'est ta voiture ! On vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle ! »

Et sur ces mots Bael avait trainé un Ron plus que grincheux. Hermione et Neville les virent courir dans la nuit.

« Et dire que l'année n'a même pas officiellement commencée … » dit, exaspérée Hermione.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione et Neville rejoignirent la Grande Salle sans trop de problèmes. Le château les avait laissé passer sans aucun souci (le carrosse de devant fut aspergé d'eau. Neville les soupçonnait d'être des Serpentards mais il ne voyait pas très bien avec les lueurs des lucarnes) et Hermione se dépêcha de choisir sa place à la table des gryffondor et sauva deux places pour Ron et Bael. Neville fit la même chose en gardant deux places pour Maureen et Ginny. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elles ne soient pas placées à Gryffondor.

Une vingtaine de mi nutes passa mais les deux amis des grffondor n'arrivaien toujours pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils vont être en retard pour la répartition de Ginny et Maureen ! »

« Ils sont peut être tombé sur Rogue ou sur Malefoy. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivé. »

En effet, à la table des serpentards, on ne puvait ni voir Malefoy ni voir Rogue.

« ils ont encore fait n'importe quoi … il faut toujours les surveiller ces deux là ! »

Et le temps défilaient toujours sans aucunes nouvelles des deux compères.

« Les premières années vont bientôt arriver. Regarde, tout le monde est assis maintenant ! »

« Il reste encore quelques personnes, regarde là-bas. » Et Neville désigna un bout de la Grande Salle où des élèves arrivaient.

Dans les alentours du château, Ron et Bael couraient à tout rompre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on court comme ça ? » s'exclama Ron. Il commençait à perdre haleine et un point de côté commençait à surgir. Bael lui respirait très fort. Puis il eût une idée.

« Je vais me transformer et tu vas monter sur mon dos. Surtout tu t'accroches bien parce que je vais courir vite. »

Et sur ces paroles, Bael se transforma en léopard blanc.

« C'est bien, c'est pas du tout voyant »

Un grognement lui répondit et Ron déglutit. Il exécuta alors aussitôt les paroles de Bael et cria aussi fort qu'il le put lorsque celui-ci commença à courir. Ron préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de regarder où ils allaient. A chaque fois qu'il entrouvrait les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait foncer dans un arbre. Finalement il sentit le vent qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux s'arrêter et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Des fois que Bael l'ai juste abandonné. Ça pouvait être tout à fait correct. Il en était parfaitement capable.

Donc lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ron se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant e Poudlard Express. Il vit aussi la voiture bleue faire des tours sur elle-même. Ron ouvrit la bouche et regarda son ami se retransformer. Il était tout rouge. De toute évidence la petite course ne lui avait pas plu plus que ça. Ron eût un sourire intérieur. Il avait juste un dossier compromettant. Bien, il pourrait le faire marcher un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

« … On … dirait … qu'elle … se … débat … » réussit à dire Bael entre deux inspirations d'air. Tout rouge à cause de l'effort, Bael fit signe à Ron de venir avec lui. Ils allaient grimper sur le toit d train et monter dans la voiture pour la garer à terre vu qu'elle n'n faisait qu'à sa tête.

« J'avais jeté un sortilège d'immobilisation mais bon ... Ça a pas trop l'air de marcher. » sortit comme excuse Bael.

« Nan, tu crois ? On dirait qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse … »

« Ron, les voitures ne font pas des crises d'angoisse … Allez viens, fais attention où tu mets les pieds.3

Tant bien que mal les deux garçons parvinrent à grimper sur le Poudlard Express. Ron se dit qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas voir le prochain jour.

« La voiture ne semble pas coopérer. On fait quoi ? » cria Ron à son ami tout en prenant soin de reculer juste assez pour éviter un coup de portière.

« On monte dedans et on la dresse ! » hurla Bael

Ron cru à ce moment précis qu'il allait avoir un infarctus. Il venait de voir son ami se jeter sue la voiture et rentrer complètement dedans. Par la vitre. Et il devait faire la même chose.

« Oh, Merlin si tu m'écoutes, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant ! Plus jamais je ne ferais de mauvaises blagues et »

« Roooon ! »

« Oui, ça va. Si on peut même plus prier pour sa santé … »

Et Ron saute le plus proche de la voiture et s'accrocha à la portière qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« Essaye de monter dedans. Tu y es presque ! »

Mais Ron était bien loin du compte. Il avait attrapé la portière, bien. Seulement il ne contrôlait pas du tout les mouvements de la voiture et de la portière. Il se retrouvait donc propulsé par une portière de voiture. Bael lui tendit la main et Ron pu l'atteindre tant bien que mal.

« Je te déteste. J'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux, à l'instant ! » murmura Ron

Il ne se retourna pas vers son ami pour voir sa tête. Il savait qu'il souriait. Ron reprit deux grandes inspirations avant de prendre la place de son ami. Là, il essaya de faire redémarrer la voiture pour la faire se poser sur le quai ou dans le petit bois juste à côté. Malheureusement la voiture ne les écouta pas et ferma ses portières et ses vitres sur les doigts de Bael.

« Aïe ! »

Mais Ron n'écouta pas son ami trop occuper à crier derrière son volant qu'ils allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La voiture quant à elle continuait son chemin et traversait à présent le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta (ou s'enfonça dans un arbre) et les deux garçons purent descendre. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de son champ d'action mais la voiture ouvrit son capot et cracha un peu de fumée bien noire sur Ron et Bael avant de reprendre un parcours déchainé et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. Ron toussota un moment

« Je crois qu'elle avait plus de carburant … Oh mon dieu … Maman va me tuer.»

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à regarder où il se trouvait à présent. Il fit la déduction qu'il n'était vraiment pas loin de la Grande Salle et qu'ils avaient réussis à cacher la voiture. Ron le regarda septique. De toute évidence laisser une voiture dans le parc ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela. Une voiture autonome et visiblement dangereuse. Soudain Bael se figea.

« Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui voilà ! Une belette et un renégat. Alors Lestrange, comment ça fais de savoir que bientôt tu ne seras qu'un remplacement ? »

« C'est Black pas Lestrange, Malefoy ! » ragea Bael

Mais Drago Malefoy ne l'écouta pas et partit dans une tirade comme quoi il était devenu un traître à son sang et qu'il ne méritait pas d'aller à Poudlard. Bael qui en avait marre l'assomma.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Si jamais quelqu'un le découvre comme ça … En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est parfait ! » annonça Ron.

Bael et Ron se firent un high five et partirent doucement en direction de la Grande Salle.

« on va rentrer par la salle des trophées, comme ça on aura pas à ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. Et on loupera juste le début de la cérémonie de répartition. Comme ça, on ne s'ennuira pas. »

« Attends. T'as vu que Rogue est pas là ? »

« Hein ? » Bael se jeta à la fenêtre pour observer la table des professeurs, « mais oui ! »

« Tu penses qu'il a été renvoyé ? »

« Je sais pas peut être qu'il est mort ou qu'un monstre l'a dévoré … »

« Ou peut être que Dumbledore l'a jugé trop incompétent et »

« Vite ! cache toi ! » cria bael.

Juste devant eux se trouvaient la professeur Rogue. Il venait manifestement de trouver Drago Malefoy et l'avait ranimé. Celui-ci se lançait dans une histoire de voiture volante avec Weasley et Black à l'intérieur.

« il faut qu'on arrive dans la Grande Salle avant eux. Allez, viens Ron. Suis moi je sais par où passer. »

« On passe par derrière ? Genre au niveau du buisson ? »

« Oui. Le tunnel devrait être accessible. »

Les deux amis sortirent doucement de leur cachette de fortune (un arbre) et évitèrent soigneusement Rogue le plus qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le buisson indiqué par les deux connaisseurs et plongèrent dans un tunnel qui ne semblait même pas avoir existé quelques secondes auparavant. Malheureusement juste au moment où Ron plongeait à la suite de son ami, il entendit la voix de Rogue crier.

« Weasley arrêtez vous immédiatement ! »

Mais Ron, qui ne voulait pas entendre Rogue, s'engouffra quand même dans le tunnel et se mit à ramper le plus vite possible, en poussant Bael qui se trouvait devant lui (« On a Rogue à nos trousses »). Pourtant, heureusement pour eux, le château referma le passage avant que le maître des potions puisse s'approcher d'avantage. Avec un peu de chance, peut être se dirait il qu'il n'avait vu qu'un simple mirage.

Bael et Ron continuèrent à ramper pendant deux minutes et débouchèrent dans la salle des trophées. Bael déplaça la trappe qui cachait l'entrée du tunnel dans le château et aida Ron à en sortir avant de remettre la dalle sur l'entrée. Il s'épousseta ensuite et marcha discrètement vers la Grande Salle.

« On fait comment maintenant ? »

« On attend les applaudissements. Personne ne nous verra. Ils seront trop concentrés sur les nouveaux pour nous prêter attention. »

C'est donc ce que les deux compères firent. Alors que les applaudissements reprenaient de plus belle pour un élève qui avait été placé à Serdaigle, Ron et Bael se faufilèrent discrètement dans la Grande Salle. Ron jura que le directeur les avait vus mais qu'il n'avait rien dit. Et alors que Ron allait rejoindre discrètement la table des gryffondor joyeux de ne pas s'être fait prendre par un professeur, il vit que son ami tendait la main et touchait la Grande Table des professeurs avant de se diriger vers la table des serpentards et de faire la même chose. Ron sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide ! » pensa Ron.

Mais quand Bael revint à la table des gryffondors (apparemment presque tous les professeurs l'avait vu mais personne n'avait réagi au grand dam d'Hermione qui les avait vu rentrer) tout sourire et qu'il s'assit près de Ron il lança un :

« J'espère que vous aimez les surprise parce que ce soir va être explosif ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la table des profs ? Et à celle des Serpentards ? »

« Une petite surprise histoire de montrer qui est le patron » dit Bael en faisant un petit clin d'œil aux deux frères de Ron qui le regardait suspicieusement. Enfin Hermione s'approcha d'eux

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous sentez la fumée … ? »

« Une sombre histoire de voiture malade » dit exagérément Bael au grand désespoir d'Hermione. A côté d'elle Neville et Dean explosaient de rire et demandaient toute l'histoire. Ron et Bael se lancèrent donc dans de grandes explications. Juste à la fin de leur récit, comme pour prouver l'histoire des deux amis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Rogue et Drago Maefoy. Le maître de potion lançait des regards assassins vers la table des gryffondors qui riaient à gorge déployée (et particulièrement vers Ron et Bael). Il passa devant les deux amis et vint s'assoir sans un mot à la table des professeurs. Il fusilla du regard quiconque osait parler de lui. Il fusilla donc du regard tous les élèves de Poudlard.

La répartition reprit cependant.

« On a pas manqué la répartition de Maureen et de Ginny ? » demanda Ron à Hermione.

« Non, vous arrivez juste à temps »

« Potter, Maureen ! » appela sèchement le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille monta les quelques marches d'escaliers toute tremblante et vint se poser sur le tabouret. La professeure posa ensuite le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« regarde-là, toute stressée … » commença Ron

« Ron ! » chuchota Hermione, « Tais-toi ! »

« Vieux, t'étais exactement pareil qu'elle. Avec un peu plus de rougeur. » ria Bael doucement. Ron lui tira la langue et regarda la répartition.

Sue le tabouret Maureen attendait le verdict du Choixpeau. Elle n'attendait que d'être placée à gryffondor pour pouvoir revoir Ginny et ses frères et surtout pour revoir Bael. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui apprendre plein de merveilleuses choses.

 _Oh, je vois du talent et du courage en toi jeune fille. Tu es exactement comme ton frère quand il se trouvait là … enfin presque. Avec toi pas de doute, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !_

Mais lorsque le Choixpeau lui fut retirée, Maureen resta en état de choc. Elle avait un frère. Alors comme un fantôme elle se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était très pâle et sentait un doute l'envahir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eût un frère et aucuns de ses nouveaux amis de lui avaient parlé d'un autre Potter à poudlard. Elle demanda quand même à bael pour en avoir le cœur net.

Bael de son côté avait bien vu que quzlque chose n'allait pas. Il avait aussi compris que c'était en rapport avec ce que le Choixpeau avait pu lui raconter Alors il attendit sagement que Maureen ouvre la bouche et disperse son secret.

« Bael, dis, tu savais qu'un autre Potter se trouvait au château ? »

Bael rit un moment pour répondre. Il comprenait de la phrase de Maureen que le Choixpeau lui avit dit qu'elle avait un frère. De souvenir, il se souvenait avoir lu que seul James Potter restait de sa famille.

« Potter tu dis . … Non, pas que je sache. »

Maureen serra les mains très forts.

« Hey, t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider à le trouver ton mystérieux Potter. Ne te mets pas dans ces états et essaye d'apprécier cette cérémonie, ok ? »

Maureen fit un petit oui de la tête. Leur conversation passa inaperçue à la table des lions. Maureen remercia subrepticement Bael et remit toutes les pensées qu'elle avait pu avoir à propos d'un frère loin de ses songes. Elle observa donc le reste de la Répartition avec attention comme le reste des gryffondors. Elle applaudit pour tous les nouveaux gryffondors et rigola avec tous lesgryffondors. Elle cria en même temps que les Weasley quand Ginny fut placée à Gryffondor sans même l'ombre d'un doute et elle accueilli son ami chaleureusement.

La cérémonie de la Répartition était enfin finie et le festin allait bientôt commencer. Bien sûr le directeur se leva pour dire quelques mots et faire chanter tous les élèves l'hymne de Poudlard avant de pouvoir annoncer l'ouverture du festin. Tout le monde se précipita sur la nourriture dès qu'elle apparue.

« Au fait, Bael, quand est-ce que ta blague va faire effet ? » demanda Neville un peu curieux de savoir ce que son ami avait préparé. Celui-ci rassemblait en masse des cuisses de poulets, des saucisses et de la semoule dans son assiette sous le visage épouvanté d'Hermione. Ron faisait la même chose.

« Au deffert ! » dit le garçon la bouche pleine. Il parvint néanmoins à garder tout le contenu des ingrédients dans sa bouche et à répondre en même temps. Un exploit que Ron ne parvint pas à réussir.

Et lorsque vint le dessert, Bael conseilla à tout le monde de regarder les professeurs et les serpentards. Et de prendre chacun sa part de dessert avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ron fit exactement ça mais les autres ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Soudain un énorme _BANG_ retentit. Hermione étouffa un cri et Ron cracha délicatement sur Neville qui se trouvait en face. Mais neville ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à rigoler comme un fou avec tous les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la farce de Bael. En effet, tous les professeurs et les serpentards venaient de se transformer en animaux provoquant une effusion de rire. On pouvait voir le professeur Dumbledore sous forme de hibou déplumé, McGonagall sous forme de perroquet, Rogue était devenue une chauve-souris et Flitwick une petite souris grise. Quant aux serpentards ils se trandformèrent tous sans exception en serpents.

« Mais comment t'as fait une chose pareille ?! » demanda Ron

« Une potion dérivée de la potion d'Animagus … malheureusement ça ne va pas rester très longtemps. J'ai rajouté un effet secondaire mais je sais pas si ça va marcher » répondit au bord des larmes Bael.

Evidemment les professeurs ne mirent pas longtemps avant de récupérer leur forme originale et on pu voir un professeur Rogue très en colère qui hurlait que c'était la faute de Black. Du moins c'est ce que Ron jurait entendre, mais en vérité on entendait que des bruits de sifflement. Et lorsque les autres professeurs voulurent parler, chacun eût un son different qui sortit de sa bouche.

Ron s'était décroché la mâchoire à force de rire et les jumeaux Weasley regardaient Bael avec une pointe de méfiance. Soudain la guerre entre eux et Bael devint plus violente que jamais, à en juger par les sourires que les trois personnes en question portaient. Malheureusement la blague ne dura pas éternellement et juste au moment où Bael finissait son dessert, les professeurs retrouvèrent leur voix. Et tous accusèrent une personne différente. Sauf Dumbledore et McGonagall qui prenaient bien soin de ne pas prendre parti et essayaient de remétamorphoser tous les élèves de serpentards en élève.

« BLACK ! revenez ici ! je sais que c'est vous ! »

« Mais professeur, je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Menteur ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor ! »

Mais comme c'était le début de l'année aucun rubis ne fut déduis du sablier des lions.

« Allons allons Severus. N'en faites pas une histoire et voyez le bon côté des choses. Un élève ici sait faire une merveilleuse magie. » dit gaiement le directeur. Grâce à lui, Rogue s'éloigna des gryffondors et d'un Bael absolument mort de rire.

« J'en reviens pas … Tu t'en es sortis » dit Hermione époustoufflée.

Bael lui faisait un high five à Ron et Neville et racontait toutes les étapes qui avaient menées à la confection de la blague jusqu'à la façon dont il avait fallu étaler discrètement la potion sur la table des professeurs et celle des serpentards.

Le silence ne revint qu'une fois les gryffondors remontés dans leur salle commune. Alors que les premières années découvraient et visitaient le dortoir, tous les autres élèves se mirent à parler des évènements. Ainsi la conversation de nos quatre amis dériva lentement mais surement vers le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Mais vous l'avez vu ? Dumbledore a fait la présentation de cet abruti en tant que professeur ! Je pensais qu'il blaguait moi dans la boutique. »

« Non, il fallait s'y attendre avec tous les livres qu'il nous a fait acheter … C'était que les siens. »

« Oh, vous les avez lu ? Ils sont passionnants ! » s'exclama Heemione avec un petit air rêveur. Les trois garçons la regardèrent bizarrement et la laissèrent tranquille lorsqu'elle commença à parler des prouesses du merveilleux professeur Lockhart.

« Il a ensorcelé toutes les filles » souffla Ron, « Ma mère faisait la même tête quand on est allé chercher les livres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu te souviens Nev' ? »

Le garçon affirma de la tête et un frisson le parcouru

« Il semblait persuadé que nous devions partager notre célébrité … Il voulait que je signe des autographes et tout »

« On sent que t'as passé la pire journée de ta vie, Nev', t'es sur que tu t'en es remis, t'as l'air tout pâle … »

« Ron, retiens moi je vais vomir si je pense encore à lui. »

« Euh … je suis pas sur de pouvoir faire grand-chose là. »

« Pense à ta grand-mère ! »

« … Je suis vraiment pas bien … »

« Rogue ? » essaya Ron

Et Neville partit en courant dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Derrière Bael et Ron faisaient une danse de la joie improvisée.

Mais tous durent bientôt éteindre. Le professeur McGonagall venait dans la salle commune pour demander à ce que tout le monde aille au lit. C'est pourquoi on vit dans la salle des lions des dizaines d'élèves s'activer et se mettre au lit.

« Weasley et Black ! » aboya McGonagall au milieu de la cohue, « Non pas vous Miss Weasley, vos frères. Oui, les trois. »

Ginny remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre avec Maureen et deux autres filles de son année tandis que ses trois frères arrivaient doucement des chaque coins de la pièce. Bael, lui se tenait droit comme un i, dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Rogue. Bientôt il ne resta que les quatre garçons au milieu de la salle avec leur professeur de métamorphose.

« Mr. Black, cessez vos enfantillages et reprenez une apparence correct » dit sèchement la vieille sorcière tandis que Bael changeait tout de suite de tête pour redevenir Baelfyre Black.

« Bien, maintenant qui de vous quatre a fait cette … blague … pendant le festin ce soir. »

Les narines du professeur semblaient lancer de vilains éclairs et ses lèvres avaient disparue à force de les étirer. Visiblement le professeur était en colère. Et avec ses lunettes rouges et rectangulaires, la professeure semblait plus furieuse que jamais. Chaque seconde qui passait sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste semblait aussi énerver un peu plus la sorcière.

« Je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller toute l'année si aucun de vous ne se décide. » la voix du professeur était tellement basse qu'il fallait dresser l'oreille pour pouvoir distinguer les paroles.

Alors que Bael s'attendait à ce que les trois Weasley le dénonce, à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas.

« C'est très chevaleresque de votre part de vouloir pprotéger vos camarades … ou votre famille », elle fusilla les jumeaux, « Mais c'est très inutile. Maintenant je veux le responsable tout de suite ou en plus des heures de colles je vous donnerai des devoirs à faire tous les soirs. Et plus de Quidditch. »

« Quoi ! Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas … le _quidditch_ ! »

« C'était moi. » avoua soudainement Bae

« Bael ! Non, c'était moi, professeur. » dit Ron

« Non, c'était nous ! On avoue tout ! »

Les lèvres de la directrice de Gryffondor tremblèrent.

« Mr. Black donc … J'attribue 20 points à Gryffondor pour de la magie simplement stupéfiante pour un deuxième année. Et j'ajoute encore 1 point à chacun d'entre vous pour la loyauté dont vous faites preuve envers vos amis. »

Les quatre garçons n'en revinrent pas. La prof la plus sévère de Poudlard avec Rogue venait de leur faire gagner des points, avant même le début des cours ! Naturellement, aucun des quatre garçons de purent penser rationnellement pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent d'où :

« Et le Quidditch … ? »

On sentait l'exaspération du professeur McGonagall derrière ses prochaines paroles : « Oui messieurs Weasley, vous pourrez continuer. Maintenant au lit ! » et la directrice sortit de la salle commune sous les regards désabusés des quatre garçons.

« Il vient de se passer quoi là ? »

« Bael je t'adore. »

La vie au château s'organisa très rapidement. Déjà le lendemain de la rentrée, tous les élèves reçurent leur emplois du temps dans la Grande Salle et on entendit les élèves de deuxième année se lamenter des cours (particulièrement ceux de potions : ils commençaient le lundi matin avec un double cours de potions et ils enchainaient avec la métamorphose et les sortilèges). Mais rien n'y fit et les élèves de deuxième année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent lentement vers les cachots. Même Hermione ne semblait pas pressé d'aller en cours pour la première fois depuis que ses trois amis la connaissaient. Sur le chemin, la conversation se résumait aux points que mcGonagall avait distribués la veille. En effet le sablier des Gryffondor était le seul à être rempli et voir la réaction des Serpentards ce matin-là fut passionnant de l'avis de Bael et de Maureen. Seulement la journée ne pouvait pas se terminer correctement. Les potions attendaient le groupe.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte des cachots, les gryffondors se taisèrent tous et appréhendèrent l'ouverture de la porte. Tout le monde était au courant que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas particulièrement les gryffondors mais il semblait plus s'acharner sur Neville et Bael que sur tous les autres. Tous savaient également que le cours serait encore pire s'ils étaient mélangés avec les Serpentards. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, les gryffondors constatèrent avec effondrement qu'ils partageaient le cours de potion du lundi matin avec les serpentards cette année aussi.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée laissant dans l'encadrement le figure noire du aître de potions. Tous les élèves entrèrent dans un silence à faire palir la mort.

Après un regard peu amène vers Bael, Rogue prit la parole.

« Cette année encore, je vais devoir vous apprendre l'art des potions. Il est inutile de vous dire qu'une bande de cornichons comme vous ne peut rien faire avec ses doigts ni de leur baguettes. Aussi je vais m'efforcer de dispenser mes cours aux plus intelligents d'entre vous. L'art d'admirer une potion qui bouillonne doucement et laisse dégager une volute capable d'ensorceler vos sens n'est de toute évidence pas votre fort. C'est donc pourquoi cette année, si vous voulez passez ma classe j'exigerai que le meilleur de vous. Toute faute à le faire pourrait … vous faire simplement disparaitre de la surface de la réalité. » La voix doucereuse de Rogue parvint aux oreilles de tous les élèves. Alors qu'il caressait une fiole, il lança un regard dédaigneux à Neville qui essaya à son tour de se faire tout petit. Il se retourna et prit sa baguette et fit un petit tour de poignet. Des inscriptions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir laissant les élèves sur leur siège. Ils essayaient de comprendre de quelle recette il s'agissait mais personne ne semblait avoir la réponse.

« Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez préparer aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh … une potion monsieur » hésita Neville

« Evidemment ! Vous vous trouvez dans mon cours ! Black, répondez et éclairez vos camarades »

Mais Bael ne semblait pas avoir la réponse. Il lisait le tableau et sentait le regard perçant de Rogue dans son dos e ceux des élèves qui attendaient manifestement une réponse. Soudain la réponse lui apparut dans son esprit quand il vit les deux dernières lignes des inscriptions.

« Une potion de rattatinage, monsieur »

« 5 points pour votre lenteur. »

Bael tiqua mais ne dis rien.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ceux qui ne finiront pas leur potion aujourd'hui se retrouveront avec un essai et un T dans leur moyenne ! »

Immédiatement la classe se mit en action. Au bout d'une heure, tout le cachot empestait la fumée. Rogue, lui passait dans les rangs des gryffondors et s'acharnait particulièrement sur la pauvre Neville. Celui-ci ne faisait que trembler lorsque le maitre de potions se penchait sur son chaudron et l'observait méticuleusement. Finalement il se décida à enlever quelques points pour « maladresse évidente » et acheva littéralement Neville :

« Londubat ! Orange ! Pourquoi votre potion est orange et non pas bleue comme celle de vos camarades ? Vous ne savez pas ? Très bien, lorsque vous aurez fini votre potion on utilisera une goutte de celle-ci sur votre crapaud … »

Neville trembla encore plus. Il savait qu'il s'était encore trompé et que son pauvre crapaud allait subir les conséquences de sa maladresse.

Ensuite, non content d'avoir semble-t-il terrorisé Neville, Rogue se pencha sur le chaudron de Bael. Seulement toutes la classe savait que Bael n'aurait pas la même réaction que son ami. Mais au lieu d'avoir une altercation prof/élève (comme ça avait souvent été le cas l'année précédente), rien ne se produisit. Rogue restait penché sur le chaudron du gryffondor et le gryffondor ignorait royalement Rogue. La fin du cours se passa donc sans problèmes. Rogue refusa de bouger tant que Bael n'aurait pas fait une erreur. Il ignora donc le bruit d'un chaudron qui avait explosé (celui de Seamus) et celui d'un chaudron qui avait commencé à déborder et avait répandu un peu de potion corrosive sur les tables (celui de Goyle) et il continua à fixer Bael. Soudain :

« Black ! Peut on savoir ce que les herbes et les racines d'asphodel font sur votre paillasse ? » aboya Rogue presque dans l'oreille dudit élève.

« Euh, je les ai utilisé, monsieur »

« 10 points en moins pour ne pas avoir rangé votre paillasse donc. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Et Rogue partit.

La porte des cachots claqua et s'ouvrit sur un Bael remonté et tout rouge. Il monta les escaliers pour sortir des cachots le plus vite possible, ses trois amis le suivant à la trace.

« Mais de quel droit ose-t-il ? J'ai parfaitement réussi ma potion en plus ! » s'exclama fou de rage Bael

« Je sais vieux, Hermione aussi … Et la chauve-souris lui a enlevé 5 points pour avoir aidé Neville »

Mais rien ne calma Bael et il se rendit en cours de métamorphose remonté. Là aussi, sans surprise, la professeure fut des plus stricte et avertie les élèves une fois de plus de la rigueur dont il fallait faire preuve pour pouvoir continuer les cours.

« La métamorphose cette année se constitueras de métamorphoses plus compliquées que l'année précédente, bien entendu. Ainsi, nous commencerons à étudier les animaux vertébrés plus complexes, en commençant par les coqs et en finissant pour les plus doués d'entre vous par les dragons. » La classe s'agita, « Les sorts effectués devront être parfaitement maîtrisé, et dans les deux sens, ainsi j'attends de vous le meilleur. Pas moins ne sera toléré. Et à la moindre trace de chahut, je vous ferez sortir de la salle avec interdiction de revenir » Et la professeure fixa intensément Dean qui avala sa salive.

La suite du cours démontra les paroles de la sorcière et montra bien la difficulté des sorts. Bael et Hermione durent s'y prendre à respectivement à trois et quatre fois. La directrice des gryffondors n'en fut pas moins ravie et octroya 5 points à chacun des deux élèves, apaisant ainsi Bael qui ne pensait qu'à étrangler un certain professeur de potions.

Le soir arriva cependant très vite et tous les élèves étaient épuisés. On entendait déjà Ron se plaindre de la masse de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire et Hermione se trouvait déjà à un bureau. Neville lui se réfugiait derrière Bael et suivait ses moindres pas dans l'intention d'éviter une quelconque farce de la salle commune. Il avait vu son ami monter lors du déjeuner pour « récupérer son livre de sortilèges », seulement il était aussi persuadé que son ami n'avait pas oublié son livre de sortilège. Neville aurait même juré l'avoir vu dans son sac lors du cours de métamorphose. Donc vraiment, il se méfiait de ce que son ami pouvait faire. Surtout qu'il avait vu Fred et George dans le coin.

Mais à sa plus grande joie, rien ne se produisit et Neville soupira de joie. Il se réfugia donc dans son lit pour aller dormir tandis que Ron se retrouvait à terre et essayait de se battre avec un tapis volant car le château voulait s'amuser ce soir.

La semaine passa très vite et l'évènement le plus marquant fut la journée de mercredi où les élèves de gryffondors de deuxième année avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Déjà, une rumeur circulait parmi les élèves de Poudlard comme quoi Lockhart était pathétique et particulièrement mauvais dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait. Une autre rumeur, elle, disait qu'il était génial. Ron penchait vers la première rumeur mais Hermione semblait scandalisée par cette dernière.

« C'est forcément un professeur qualifié. Après Quirrel, Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir employé un « charlatan » comme vous dite. »

« Mais Hermione, cette place est maudite depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui s'est vu refusé la place ! Pas un professeur n'a tenu plus d'un an à cause de cette fichue malédiction et ça fait presque 50 ans que ça dure. Même après sa défaite, le poste est resté maudis … c'est normal que personne ne veuille se porter volontaire. C'est presque une mission suicide de devenir prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Lockhart ait été le seul à se présenter au poste cette année. » affirma Ron dans un de ses rares discours à table. Neville et Bael affirmèrent de la tête en montrant à Hermione leur soutien sans faille vers leur ami.

Enfin, le déjeuner passa, et les élèves se précipitèrent vers les serres où ils devaient avoir cours. Neville et Hermione était en tête et passait à toute allure dans les couloirs sous l'invective d'Hermione. Après tout, le cours promettait d'être passionnant avait dit la jeune fille.

« J'ai demandé à une Poufsouffle » précisa la fille face aux sourcils levés des garçons.

Mais sur le chemin, Neville renversa un première année qui, visiblement ressortit des serres. Alors que Neville se confondait en excuses et que Ron et Hermione aidait le malheureux à se relever, Bael ramassa un appareil photo.

« ça sert à quoi cette chose ? »

« C'est mon appareil photo magique ! » s'écria alarmé le première année

« Euh, ok. Pleure pas comme ça, je te le rends. Tiens. » et Bael rendit l'objet au jeune homme.

« Merci » dit tout rouge l'élève. « Je m'appelle Colin Creevey. J'aime beaucoup faire des photos. » Puis il regarda avec adoration Neville, « je peux faire une photo de toi ? Et tu pourras me la signer ? Je pourrai la montrer à mon frère ! »

« Mais vraiment, non, je n'ai rien fait pour … »

Soudain, le professeur Lockhart arriva au tournant du couloir. Neville devint encore plus agité que nécessaire. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts pour éviter l'infernal professeur ne purent pas lui épargner une conversation avec le bonhomme aujourd'hui.

« Ah ! Londubat ! Je vois que vous faites signer des photos. Très bien, vraiment, il faut savoir utiliser sa célébrité. Mais je pense que vous êtes un peu jeune pour ce genre de chose encore. Allons, allons. Allez donc en cours et je vais prendre cette photo. »

Sur ce le professeur partit avec la photo et Creevey le suivit dans l'ultime espoir de récupérer sa malheureuse image du Survivant.

« Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris … »

« Moi non plus vieux … »

« Il est complètement barje, si tu veux mon avis »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi ? En plus on a cours avec lui tout à l'heure … J'ai vraiment pas hâte du tout. »

« Depêchez vous on va être en retard maintenant ! »

« Oui Hermione » répondirent Ron et Bael en courant vers les serres. Hermione et Neville les rejoignirent à bout de souffle juste avant que le cours ne commence.

Peu après, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves de la serre n°2 sortirent en sueur et ils semblaient, chse peu particulière mais assez anormale, parler très fort.

« Alors, t'ne as pensé quoi de ce cours ? » cria Ron à Neville

« C'était génial ! T'as vu les mandragores ? Elles sont toutes petites et déjà leur cri est assourdissant » rugit de plus belle Neville.

Hermione et Bael, eux, se tataient les oreilles comme pour vérifier si elles étaient encore là.

« Je saigne … c'est sur je saigne. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Je ne t'entends pas très bien ! » demanda Hermione.

« J'agonise lentement ! » s'exclama démesurément Bael à Hermione. Celle-ci s'arrêta une demi-seconde avant de reprendre son chemin et cette fois-ci d'ignorer complètement Bael. Mais comme elle ne l'entendait pas très bien … Finalement elle stoppa son chemin juste devant la porte de défense contre les forces du mal. Là elle attendit ses amis un moment et abandonna son projet quand elle vit que tout le monde était en train de rentrer dans la salle. Elle choisit une place au premier range te attendit ses amis. Sans surprises, Bael et Ron trainaient juste derrière, probablement en train de parler de leur futur manigances dans la salle commune (ils ne s'excusèrent même pas de leur retard au professeur qui se tenait dans les escaliers. Juste avant que le cours de défense commence, (Lockhart descendait lentement les escaliers sous les regards admirateurs des filles), Neville arriva juste à temps.

« Ah, mon garçon, entre ! Je ne t'en veux pas … Entre célébrités, on se comprend » et Lockhart sourit de son sourire trop éclatant pour être vrai. Neville tout rouge, bafouilla quand même

« Chourave m'avait retenue pour les mandragores … »

Hermione fit un signe de tête et l'invita à s'assoir juste à côté d'elle au premier rang tandis que le professeur balayait sa réflexion d'un revers de la main. Neville regarda la place et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour. Il vit Ron et Bael dans une conversation visiblement passionnante qui intéressait tous les gryffondors autour d'eux. Pendant un bref moment, Neville se sentit frissonner face aux manigances de ses deux amis. La salle commune n'allait certainement pas être sûre ce soir. Enfin, il observa la salle de défense dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'année dernière avec Quirrel, ils étaient tous dans une petite salle qui empestait l'oignon et qui ressemblait à une sorte de cave. Là en revanche, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la même salle que l'année dernière. Au lieu de se retrouver au premier étage, ils étaient au deuxième, dans une tour un peu plus surélevée, de sorte que pour pouvoir accéder à la fameuse salle il faille monter une série d'escaliers sans fin. Et dans la fameuse salle, rien ne semblait correspondre de ce à quoi on aurait pu penser d'une salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Encore moins d'une salle de classe tout court.

Le professeur Lockhart avait décoré sa salle de milles et une photos magiques qui bougeaient dans leur cadre. De lui.

Partout on pouvait apercevoir des images du personnage qui souriait inlassablement comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il sache faire.

« Bien le bonjour, chers élèves. Je me présente, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au cas où vous ne connaitriez pas mon nom, mis j'en doute fort, il a fait la une des journaux ces derniers temps, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, 5 fois Lauréat du plus beau sourire d'après Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais vous le savez sûrement déjà. »

Personne ne sembla bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Mais cela ne déconcerta le professeur du moins du monde.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez achetez tous mes livres ! Mais c'est parfait ! Je vais vous faire passer un petit questionnaire alors. Ce sera rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera juste pour vous évaluer » dit avec un sourire éblouissant le sorcier. Il leva sa baguette et des épais feuillets roses se levèrent et se déposèrent sur les tables de chaque élève.

« Rapide !? » »

« Il se fiche de nous ? Ce truc fait la taille d'un de ses livres »

« Qui les a lus d'abord ? »

Hermione et quelques autres filles rougirent à la remarque peu amène de Ron. Ce dernier n'écoutait de toute façon plus personne et soupesait le petit feuillet rose comme s'il pesait une tonne. Finalement, Neville dirigea ses yeux vers son feuilletds et ouvrit les pages. Il s'attarda sur la première question et faillit s'étrangler. Il passa ensuite aux suivantes pour voir si elles étaient du même acabit que la première. Visiblement il n'atait pas le seul à s'indigner du questionnaire. Neville venait d'entendre Bael et Ron rugirent mais rien n'y fit.

« Continuez et remplissez le questionnaire du mieux que vous pouvez. Bien sur, vous pouvez laisser des blancs, je ne vous en voudrais pas. »

Neville reporta son attention sur les questions et finis par les remplir avec dégoût.

 _Quel est le pays préféré de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _Quel est la couleur favorite de Gilderoy Lochart ?_

 _Dans, Moi le Magicien, quel fait extraordinaire fait Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _Avec quel outils, Gilderoy lockhart se débarasse-t-il d'un dragon ?_

 _Comment fait Gilderoy Lockhart pour tuer un loup-garou sauvage ?_

 _D'où vient le yéti des neiges que Gilderoy Lockhart croise au cours de ses voyages ?_

…

Les questions se succèdaient et aucunes ne semblaient portées sur la défense contre les forces du mal pures et dures. Non, e revanche toutes étaient liées à la personne du professeur. Neville trouva même à la question 103, quels étaient les chaussettes préférés de leur professeur ou encore son sort favori. Quel genre de dérangé posait ces questions à ses élèves ?

« C'est alarmant » souffla Ron, « Qui peut répondre à ces questions de toute manière ? »

Hermione prit un grand soin à ne pas croiser le regard de Ron à ce moment précis.

« Tu y as répondue ! A toutes ! Hermione ! » s'écria à voix basse Neville. Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Pendant ce temps Bael remplissait son questionnaire à toute vitesse en rigolant maniaquement.

Enfin, le supplice prit fin et le professeur alla cherchjer toutes les copies. Il les déposa sur son bureau et prit une petite cage.

« Je vais corriger les questionnaires tout de suite pour avoir une petite idée de qui est qui. Mais en attend nt je vais vous occuper. Nous allons donc commencer par étudier les lutins de Cornouailles ! »

Tout le monde rigola.

« Vous riez ? Vous avez tort … Avec un peu d'excitement, ces petites créatures peuvent s'avérer très dangereuses ! Vous le saurez si vous aviez lus mon livre sur les animaux des landes. »

Puis, avant même de donner une consigne quelconque sur la façon dont il fallait procéder pour s'occuper des petits lutins bleus énervé (Neville les voyait remuer dans tous les sens dans leur petite cage. Il en comptait une bonne dizaine … Il espérait ne pas se retrouver seul face à ces créatures. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles allaient s'acharner sur lui de toute manière), Lockhart ouvrit la cage et se réfugia derrière son bureau avec une bulle magique qui empêchait les lutins de passer. Il s'adonna ensuite aux questionnaires tandis que tous ses élèves hurlaient de terreur face aux petits lutins !; Effectivement les petits démons semaient la pagaille partout dans la salle. Ils lançaient de la craie, renversaient de l'encre, soulevaient des chaises et des bureaux entiers. Ils arrachaient des livres et les lançaient sur les élèves infortuits. D'ailleurs les élèves s'étaient soit réfugié sous les tables soit carrément étaient sortis de la salle en courant (ce fut le cas d'un serdaigle seulement). Neville lui restait au milieu debout.

« Nev ! Descend avant qu'ils ne te » Mais c'était trop tard, la remarque d'Hermione ne put rien faire. Neville se faisait soulever par les oreiles et se faisait accrocher au lustre de la salle par les lutins sous les rires de tous les élèves sauf de ses amis. Le pauvre garçon lui, commençait à paniquer. Il avait fait tomber sa baguette et venait de voir deux lutins s'en emparer et se battre avec.

« Ca suffit ! » cria Bael qui s'était relevé d'un bond, puis il leva sa baguette en l'air et s'appreta à lancer un sort « Immobi … »

Mais les lutins le prirent de cours et 6 des petits démons bleus se jetèrent sur lui et le griffèrent au visage, destabilisant le garçon et le faisant reculer. Justement assez pour le faire basculer par la fenêtre

« AAAAaaaaahhhhh … » cria le Gryffondor, alors que Ron tentait de voler à son secours mais se faisait assommer par un des lutins.

« Immobilis ! » s'écria Hermione.

Soudain tous les lutins s'arrêtèrent, immobilisé par le sort d'Hermione.

Lockhart leva enfin les yeux et envoya un parfait sourire enchanté à Hermione

« Ah, parfait, je vois que vous avez réussis à vous défaire des lutins. Des vrais pestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Face aux regards incrédules de la classe, le professeur continua

«Remettez un peu d'ordre dans la salle et asseyez vous. Maintenant que j'ai fini de lire les questionnaires, je voudrais savoir qui est Hermione Granger ? »

Hermione leva timidement la main et Lochart lui adressa un autre sourire la faisant rougir de plus belle.

« Bien, et » là Lockhart fronça les sourcils, « Qui est Baelfyre Black ? »

Lockhat leva la tête s'attendant à voir l'élève en question mais personne ne se présenta.

« Euh … Monsieur … » tenta doucement Ron, qui venait de se réveiller et se massait la tête douloureusement, « Il est passé par la fenêtre. »

« Quoi ? Mais, rattrapez-le ! » Le professeur se leva et se pencha par ladite fenêtre et observa son élève manquant. De toute évidence la remarque qu'il avait préparé sur le questionnaire de Bael lui restait dans a bouche car il observait juste Bael. Ce dernier s'aggripait à bout de doigt sur le rebord d'un des pierres sous la fenêtre de la salle de cours. Il avait sa baguette dans sa bouche et s'efforçai de la garder avec lui. Il était donc incapable de parler si ce n'est que pour pousser des grognements peu expressifs.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Mr. Black ? » demanda Lockhart

« Mmmmmh ! »

« Non ? »

« Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh !»

« Attendez, je vais sortir ma baguette. Je vais vous faire léviter, surtout ne bougez pas. Je maîtrise parfaitement le sort ! » et Lockhart sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Bael qui semblait trembler de peur.

« Levicorpus ! »

Un jais de lumière sortit de sa baguette et toucha Bael. Seulement le sort n'eut pas exactement l'effet escompté. Il releva Bael, oui, mais justement. Un peu trop. Au lieu de remonter jusqu'à la salle de cours, ce dernier s'éleva comme un boulet de canon vers le sommet de la tour.

« AAAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhh ! » cria Bael de tous ses poumons. Malheureusement son cri lui fit perdre sa baguette qui tomba vers le sol.

Lockhart regarda son élève monter vers les airs avec une mine joyeuse.

« J'ai réussi ! »

« Non, vous n'avez pas réussi ! Vous venez de l'envoyer six pieds au-dessus du château ! » s'exclama Ron qui regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre. Il observa d'ailleurs la baguette de Bael retomber ver le sol.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda nerveusement Neville qui se frottait les oreilles.

« On accoure demander de l'aide à McGonagall, elle saura quoi faire. » dit Hermione sagement mais complètement horrifiée par le sort de Lockhart. Elle observait d'ailleurs sa baguette magique comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme de destruction massive, ce qui, visiblement n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

« Quoi, non, non, attendez, je vais me charger de la faire redescendre. »

Bael qui se trouvait en hauteur regarda Lockhart et sa baguette et il sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine. Mais le sort que le professeur avait prévu de faire ne sembla pas marcher au plus grand bonheur de Bael.

« Ouf … J'ai évité le pire je crois … »

Sauf qu'il était toujours en l'air. Et le château lui paraissait particulièrement grand tout à coup.

« _Vous l'avez rétréci_ ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle partit ensuite en détalant vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Non, le sort ne devait pas être bon. Je vais essayer celui-ci ! »

« Non, ne pointez pas cette chose sur mon ami ! » s'exclama Ron avant de se jeter sur le professeur avec Neville.

Le professeur McGonagall était en plein cours avec ses premières années pendant ce temps là. Elle savait à quel point il était important de laisser une bonne impression bien sévère dès le premier cours. Elle s'appliquait donc à chaque fois à ne pas sourire et à presque menacer d'exclusion ses élèves au moindre bavardage. Après tout, la métamorphose était une matière sérieuse.

Elle ne s'attendait donc certainement pas à entendre des cris venant de dehors lorsqu'elle faisait son cours. Mais les bruits ne s'arrêtèrent pas et McGonagall se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait dire gentilment à lockhart de maitriser un peu plus ses élèves.

Elle fronça les sourcils un bref instant. _Lockhart_. Rien que son nom la dégoutait au plus haut point. Elle se mit à espérer que les jumeaux Weasley ou que le petit duo d'apprentis Maraudeur lui jouerait des tours. Oui, ils semblaient très inventifs …

Mais la sorcière arrêta le fil de ses pensées pour réprimander un élève qui n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas allumer l'allumette. Franchement … quelle personne saine d'esprit essayerait de faire ça ?

Donc, afin de récuperer une classe calme, la sorcière isola complètement la salle de cours d'un coup de baguette magique. _Parfait, comme ça je suis tranquille pour un moment_. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas prévue à ce qu'une forme noire passe devant les fenêtres de _sa_ salle de cours pendant qu' _elle était là_. Un peu de bon sens. En plus, cette forme avait déconcentré une fois de plus ses élèves. Et alors que la sorcière se dirigeait vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir et chercher quel petit fautif avait encore pensé drôle cette fantaisie, elle vit une baguette magique tomber doucement.

 _Un élève,_ pensa la professeure en se tenant son cœur, il venait de rater un battement, _c'était un élève !_ Aussi vite que l'éclair elle ouvrit les fenêtres juste assez pour entendre les cris de l'élève en question. Puis elle se pencha et vit de quel élèbe il s'agissait. Là encore elle crut prendre une dizaine d'années d'un seul coup

« _Mr. Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là-haut ?! »_

Mais sa question passa inaperçue et bientôt elle ne put plus voir son élève. Elle baissa alors doucement la tête vers le bas et vit justement son collègue tant détestait qui agitait sa baguette vers Bael. Ron et Neville essayait de lui faire baisser la baguette tant bien que mal en vociférant quelques insultes par-ci par-là.

McGonagall remonta la tête vers le haut et crut qu'elle allait avoir un infarctus. Soudain, la porte de sa salle de cours s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer Hermione Granger, rouge et essouflée.

« Professeur ! hje suis désolée de vous déranger mais il y a une urgence ! Bael vient de se faire … »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Tout le monde était accoudé aux fenêtres tandis que McGonagall levait sa baguette vers ce qu'elle pensait être la forme de Bael. Elle reussit à le faire revenir à la surface du château et il atterit sageent dans sa salle de cours. Pendant ce temps Lockhart essayait toujours de lancer des sorts dans le vide sans jamais trouver cible.

 _Tant mieux. Il a assez fait de dégâts comme ça._

« Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! » exigea McGonagall à Hermione. Elle voyait bien que Bael n'était pas remis de son voyage dans les airs. Il changeait de couleur de cheveux à chaque seconde (après avoir essayé toutes les couleurs de verts possibles au monde il se tentait au jaune rouge … pax très seyant mais le tour impressionnait ses élèves et les tenait occupé. Très bien).

Hermione expliqua tout au professeur de métamorphose qui pali et eut besoin d'un siège. Elle renvoya tout le monde dans leur salle commune avec une tonne de devoirs et accompagna Bael à l'infirmerie. Elle se depêcha ensuite vers la salle de Lockhart pour lui toucher deux mots sur l'évènement. Elle demanda aussi à Hermione d'aller chercher la baguette de Bael et de l lui ramener. Elle allait monter au créneau. Sans surprises, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de cours de Lockhart, ce fut un véritable champ de guerre. Et dès qu'elle entra en fureur dans la salle, tous les élèves se réfugièrent le plus loin possible d'elle et cherchèrent même à sortir. Elle ne les retint pas et fixa Lockhart. Celui-ci lui adressait un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais Minerva avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

On raconte que la voix de McGonagall porta dans tous le château.

Seulement la fin de la semaine arrivait à grand pas, et les évènements s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite. Bien évidemment la petite aventure de Bael fit tout le tour du château. Celui-ci se remit très bien de sa mésaventure mais abhorrait quelconque mot relatant à l'histoire. Beaucoup de personne en avait fait les frais et l'infirmerie se trouva vite remplie d'élèves à qui un membre semblait s'être momentanément transformé.

Un soir, Bael rentra dans la salle commune très content de lui. Il devait avoir piégé quelqu'un peut être Rogue ou Lockhart, depuis l'accident il ne lui avait pas pardonné et s'acharnait sur le pauvre professeur. Personne ne lui venait en aide d'ailleurs. Puis il se dirigea vers ses amis et parla joyeusement un moment avant d'apercevoir Maureen et Ginny dans un coin de la pièce. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier et se dirigea vers elles doucement.

« Ginny ! Maureen ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir ! »

« Ha ! Bael, tu m'as fait peur. » dit Maureen en posant sa main sur le cœur. Quant à Ginny, elle sursauta et lui adressa un court signe de la tête.

« Alors cette première semaine de cours ? »

« Bof, on a eu Rogue … »

« Aïe … ça fait toujours un peu mal au moral mais après ... »

« Ouais … il m'a fait un peu peur. Et dire que maman et lui sont amis. »

« … C'est terrible ce que tu me racontes là ! »

Maureen se contenta de rigoler.

« Tu ressembles à Sirius comme ça ! »

« Bah, tu sais, c'est la famille tout ça tout ça quoi … Sinon, vous faites quoi de beau ? »

« Fais pas cette tête on dirait que tu fais la grimace. »

« Je suis blessé, c'était ce que je pensais être mon sourire charmeur … », des fausses larmes sortirent des yeux de Bael.

« Et pourquoi tu veux savoir d'abord ? » répliqua Maureen

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout »

« C'est border … »

Mais Bael insista et la jeune fille finit par lui répondre

« J'allais écrire une lettre à ms parents et Ginny allait écrire dans son journal. »

« Maureen ! T'avais promis ! »

« T'inquiète Gin-Gin, il mort pas. »

« T'en sais rien, je pourrai très bien … »

Mais Maureen le regarda avec un petit regard défiant et Bael capitula et relança la conversation avec Ginny.

« C'est cool, tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai un journal », sur ces mots Maureen étouffa un rire et Bael lui envoya un coussin sur la figure, « Yep ! Et j'y mets toutes mes idées. Regarde, c'est le blanc là-bas ! »

« Et tu laisses trainer tes affaires dans la salle commune tout le temps ? » demanda septique Ginny en serrant contre elle son journal noir.

« Bah, tu sais, personne ne veut le prendre de peur de prendre un mauvais sort ou quelque chose comme ça » rigola Bael, « Faut dire que je mets vraiment tout la dedans. Même les cours d'histoire de la magie. » face à la tête de Ginny, il enchaina, « Bah oui, c'est là où Ron et moi on a le plus d'idées alors je les écrit pour pas les oublier. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là car Ron appelait son ami pour un peu d'aide. Bael tourna la tête et fixa le spectacle que Ron donnait un moment. Il faut dire qu'un élève qui se bat contre un tapis volant tout en étant enroulé dans un autre tapis était très intéressant en fin de compte.


	16. Chapter 16 : Entre joie et angoisse

Bon bonsoir tout le monde. je reposte un petit chapitre pour ce soir ;)

Rien de spécial à dire, sinon, l'année continue et on a enfin l'apparition du basilic ^^

Allez bonne lecture, laissez des commentaires, favorite et follow :D

* * *

La vie s'organisa rapidement à Poudlard et très vite une routine s'installa dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Comme la petite guerre entre Fred, George, Ron et Bael était devenue hors de contrôle et qu'à présent tout e monde y lançait son petit sort sur les murs ou tapis de la salle, plus personne ne sortait de son dortoir sans une certaine protection. Tout le monde en avait une, mais surtout chaque « protection » était différente. Ainsi on pouvait très vite classer les gens par catégories. On pouvait donc voir ceux qui se cachaient derrière leur amis ou qui les poussait devant eux avant de pouvoir s'avancer dans la salle commune, ou encore ceux qui essayaient des sorts divers et variés pour vérifier s'il y avait un sort mais qui échouait lamentablement. On voyait aussi les plus téméraires courir le plus vite possible à travers la salle pour atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui barrait l'entrée/sortie de la salle. Et il y avait les préfets qui perdaient leur temps à rugir d'arrêter sans que rien ne soit fait. Même McGonagall n'avait pas fait arrêter ses blagues. On l'avait entendu dire que c'était la petite tradition du matin au plus grand scandale des touchés, cependant la vieille sorcière donnait des heures de colles dès qu'elle attrapait un fauteur de troubles. Cela n'empêchait pas pourtant les fauteurs de troubles de continuer leurs petites attaques. C'est pourquoi, il n'était pas rare de voir quitter le septième étage des gryffondors avec des poils plus longs ou qui ne pouvaient plus parler. Mais après une blague particulièrement dure (Percy Weasley s'était retrouvé avec des boutons et des nageoires), Mcgonagall était montée dans la salle des gryffondors, elle avait bien criée et surtout au grand choc de certains, interdit les métamorphoses sur les élèves et les blagues qu'elle qualifiait de « peu utiles en ces moments ». Les métamorphoses seulement. Et le Château l'avait écouté. Alors la salle commune était devenue tour à tour un aquarium géant, un désert parcourus de tornades ou une jungle particulièrement dense. Parfois même les élèves se perdaient … malheureusement personne ne pouvait rien faire et celles qui peut être avaient un peu d'influence n'avaient que faire des problèmes des gryffondors. Ils préféraient rigoler dans leur coin et regarder le défilé géant de lions devant l'infirmerie. Parce qu'évidement, tous les matins et tous les soirs on pouvait entendre les cris d'indignations des élèves qui se plaignaient d'un devoir mouillé par le château ou autre petit problème. Heureusement que l'entité géante ne pouvait pas tout transformer à sa guise et que les dortoirs et les douches étaient inaccessibles. Bien entendu tous les résidents du château furent vite au courant et prirent soin de traiter le Château particulièrement bien à partir de ce jour. La tour de Gryffondor était devenue un lieu presque maudit où seul les plus braves pouvaient monter. Donc seuls les lions pouvaient arriver au septième étage. Chose particulière, il semblait que le château favorisait les lions plus que les autres car dès que les autres Maisons ne regardaient plus, les lions obtenaient des ressources inespérées. Et parfois même, ils avaient l'aile de la tour libre toute la journée …

Donc vraiment pour les gryffondors, si chaque jour apportait un nouveau combat, il y avait toujours un évènement positif. Plus personne ne se plaignait maintenant sauf les occasionnels grognements du matin (être réveillé par le rugissement _faussé_ d'un lion, parce que vraiment, personne n'essayerai de mettre un véritable lion dans la salle commune, était rarement source de bonheur inconditionnel). Alors bon, avec tout le bazar dans la salle commune, il fallait faire attention à ne pas louper des informations sur le panneau des informations. Les premières années avaient donc été avertis par un élève de cnq qui était justement passé par hasard que le cours de vol se trouvait cette après-midi même. Personne ne le savait mais tout le monde crut le pauvre cinquième année su parole. Les premières années s'en allèrent donc dans le parc vers le terrain de quidditch pour avoir leur première leçon avec Madame Bibine.

Pendant ce temps Bael et Ron étaient occupé à traverser la salle pour justement pouvoir en sortir. Le château avait choisi un marécage géant pour lieu d'habitation.

« Comme si cette boue était un lieu convenable pour des élèves qui travaillent ! »grogna Ron

« Tais toi et tire sur la corde ! » répliqua son ami.

En effet, en cas de crise ou de force majeure, des cordes qui reliaient les dortoirs à la sortie avaient été accrochées afin que les élèves puissent s'y accrocher et sortir de la salle commune.

« On sort toujours dégueu de cette salle ! Et après Rogue nous enlève des points parce qu'on « sent le loup-garou » … j'te jure, il les a sentis les cachots ? On dirait qu'un cadavre en décomposition git quelque part dans un de ses placards. » bougonna Ron tandis qu'il sortait de la salle et essayait de détacher ses vêtements. Bael le fit pour lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin, mais cette fois-ci un autre sujet de conversation en bouche.

« Alors tu vises quel poste ? » demanda Ron

« Je sais pas. Déjà il faudrait que je tienne sur mon balais … »

« Mais arrête, je sais que tu voles super bien. Je t'ai déjà vu. »

« Si tu parles de la caverne l'année dernière … tu sais que je ne contrôlais absolument rien ? »

« … tu vas t'en sortir j'en suis sûr … »

« Merci. Vraiment. Ton hésitation me rend juste encore plus serein. Sinon, quel poste tu voudrais toi ? »

« Bah déjà 'faut procéder par élimination. Le Gardien est pris par Oliver le capitaine. Je pense qu'il va reprendre mes frères pour les Batteurs donc c'est mort pour nous … Je voulais essayer avec toi mais bon … Après il reste les positions de Poursuiveur et celle d'Attrapeur. Honnêtement je ne pense pas avoir une petite chance pour devenir Attrapeur. Je vais essayer pour Poursuiveur mais ça va être dur. Il y a déjà les filles de l'année dernière en lice. »

« Oui, je vais tenter pour le rôle de Poursuiveur aussi. On verra bien ensuite. Je pense pas qu'Attrapeur me convienne. J'aime bien être dans l'action et tout … Je veux pas avoir à chercher le vif d'or pendant toute la partie. »

« Quoi ? Ce serait génial ! Moi je sais juste que je suis pas assez rapide sur mon balais alors j'abandonne direct la position mais si je pouvais … » Et Ron continua à divaguer sur les positions leurs avantages et leurs désavantages jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le terrain où allaient se passer les essais.

« Hey, tu penses que Neville et Hermione vont venir pour nous voir ? » demanda Bael

« Je sais pas … Je pense que Nev' est en train de lire un livre de botanique sur les mandragores et Hermione doit être à la librairie. Mais peut être qu'ils vont sortir pour nous voir triompher sur le terrain ! » s'exclama confiant Ron

« … Tu n'y crois même pas … »

« … ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai le trac ? » dit soudainement le rouquin

« Oui »

Et Bael partit dans les vestiaires pour se changer sous les cris d'indignations de Ron qui ne pensait pas être si transparent. Enfin dans les vestiaires chacun se mit en robes de Quidditch avec les protections appropriées et sortit de sa cabine avec son balais en main.

« Waouh, t'as un Nimbus 2000 ! Tu m'avais pas dit ! »

« Oui, je l'ai reçu e matin par Hadès … C'était pendant que tu bavais sur ton oreiller, et oui je suis passé par l'infirmerie après. Tu crois quoi ? Que l'oiseau allait me laisser en paix ? »

Sur ces paroles Ron haussa les épaules puis enchaina :

« Pourquoi tes parents t'enverraient un balai de course ? Je croyais qu'il te détestait ? »

Bael fit la grimace

« C'est compliqué. Ils veulent que j'entre dans l'équipe pour et je cite « saboter les gryffondors dans toutes leurs entreprises » »

« Mais c'est horrible ! Tu vas pas le faire ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclama Bael, « Je veux juste faire du Quidditch tranquille moi ! » Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Dis, tu me laisseras l'essayer ? »

« Sans problème vieux »

Le sifflet retentit et stoppa toutes les conversations. Oliver Dubois arrivait en grande pompe avec tout son attirail et la malle qui retenait les balles de Quidditch. Il les déposa sur le terrain et demanda (hurla) à ce que toutes les personnes qui voulaient essayer de venir dans l'équipe s'avancent vers lui. Ce fut donc une vingtaine de personnes qui s'avancèrent vers le capitaine de Quidditch, tout tremblant. Une fois que le capitaine les avait inspecté un à un pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas des espions (il s'était arrêté particulièrement longuement sur Bael qui suait à grosses gouttes), il leur demanda de faire des groupes selon le poste que chacun voulait obtenir. Il obtint donc des groupes parfaitement déséquilibrés : sur le groupe de batteurs, seuls restaient les jumeaux (qui avaient probablement jetés des sorts pour dissuader quiconque de leur voler la place, à en juger par les deux trois personnes qui se grattaient le dos avec fureur pendant quelques minutes) et sur le groupe des Attrapeurs, personne ne se trouvait là. Mais Oliver ne sembla pas se formaliser sur les jumeaux qui continuaient leurs bêtises (soit il était convaincu que c'étaient les meilleurs batteurs qu'il pouvait espérer avoir soit il était juste habitué aux deux garçons), non, il était resté de marbre face au groupe des Batteurs. En revanche, il avait presque pleuré face au manque de personne dans le groupe des Attrapeurs. Ce fut Angelina Johnson qui frappa Oliver pour le remettre dans un état normal. A peu près.

« Ouh ! Elle frappe fort ! »

« Oui, j'ai toujours pas oublié le dernier coup, crois moi Gred »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit Poursuiveuse … On coulerait sans elle. »

Angelina regarda les jumeaux suspicieusement, attendant probablement un coup fourré, mais rien n'arriva. Elle continua cependant à les fixer tandis qu'ils se rangeaient dans les gradins et qu'elle se préparait pour les essais avec les autres participants.

« Vous voulez tous devenir Poursuiveurs mais il n'y a que trois place dans l'équipe ! Je vous préviens que si vous ne mettez toute votre motivation dans ce sport, vous n'aurez pas de place ! » hurla oliver à tous les participants. « Vous êtes 22 ! Vous avez tous un balai, alors faites des équipes de 11 ! Vous jouerez au Quidditch comme si vous étiez tous des Poursuiveurs !»

« Il est complètement allumé … » marmonna Ron avant de se réfugier derrière Bael car Oliver l'avait entendu et lui criait dessus à quel point le Quidditch était « nécessaire et vital ».

La suite s'organisa rapidement pour ne pas fâcher encore plus Oliver. Il criait de tous ses poumons sur tout le monde et dès qu'un malheureux faisait une fausse-passe, ce dernier ne restait pas très longtemps en l'air. En moins de cinq minutes, près d'une dizaine de contestants venaient de partir ou d'être éliminé. Ron ne tint pas plus de six minutes, mais selon lui, c'était une performance tout à fait correcte. Il souhaita bonne chance à son ami avant de se faire littéralement chasser à coup de balai par le capitaine qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Très vite, il ne resta plus que quatre personnes dont Bael et les trois Poursuiveuses de l'année dernière. Tous étaient rouges de sueur et surtout tous étaient motivés à ne pas lâcher leur place. On aurait pu assister à un combat sans fin. Oliver leur demanda de faire des groupes de deux pour voir qui marchait le plus avec qui en équipe. De façon surprenante personne ne se départagea.

« pppppppssssssfffffffffffffttttttttttttt ! »

Le sifflet du capitaine retentit et permit aux quatre joueurs de descendre. Ils se ruèrent sur le sol avec la grâce d'un veracrasse et s'étendirent sur la pelouse.

« Vous avez tous très bien volé, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Sachez que vous êtes tous mes »

« Abrège Oliver ! » menaça Angelina en reprenant son souffle.

« Oui bon … Johnson ! Tu restes dans l'équipe ! »

Un soupir de soulagement traversa la gorge de la fille.

« Spinnet ! C'est bon ! »

« Ouuuiii ! »

« Le dernier choix a été difficile. Vous volez tous les deux très bien, le travail d'équipe est parfait. Mais il y en a un en deuxième année et l'autre en quatrième année. »

Bael soupira. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être choisi. Il avait pourtant donné son meilleur et même lui avait été très surpris de trouver qu'il adorait les sensations fortes du Quidditch. Il avait fait toutes les manœuvres possibles, entre les chandelles et les pointes, les feintes ou les tirs. Vraiment, il avait adoré.

« Black ! Tu as été brillant aujourd'hui …, Bell ! Toi aussi … Mais je vais prendre «

Tout le monde était penché sur ses lèvres.

« Black ! »

Bael ouvrit la bouche … il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait d'être choisi pour la première fois, pour un talent propre. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux même s'il ressentait un peu de remords pour Katie. Elle aurait très bien pu garder sa place, mais à sa plus grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas. Une main vint se placer devant ses yeux. C'était celle de Katie justement.

« Bravo. Tu as été vraiment génial. J'espère que tu vas nous faire gagner la coupe cette année ! »

Bael serra sa main. Il n'en revenait toujours pas En plus Katie ne lui en voulait pas pour sa place.

« Baaaaeeeeellll »Ron accourait dans l'arène avec ses deux frères, « Tu l'as fait ! Je le savais ! »

La suite fut très floue pour Bael, noyé dans l'ivresse de la joie, il retenait à peine ce qu'il se passait. Il avait donc rencontré tous les autres joueurs de son équipe, il ne manquait plus qu'un Attrapeur, mais bael ne s'en formalisa pas (Oliver semblait toujours pleurer). Il était devenu un Poursuiveur. Il remonta avec Ron dans la Salle Commune avec joie. Et comme si le château avait entendu et vu sa joie, il avait transformé la salle commune en trampoline géant. Là, Ron et Bael se mirent à faire la fête.

Puis Neville entra avec Hermione. Il semblait tout triste et Hermione le soutenait et essayait de le réconforter. Tout de suite les deux autres amis de Neville s'arrêtèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nev' réponds ! »

« C'est Rogue … » marmonna Neville sans lever la tête, Hermione enchaina comme son ami ne voulait pas continuer.

« Il l'a croisé dans les couloirs de la librairie et sous prétexte qu'il avait un livre non-emprunté dans les mains, il l'a collé. »

« Il a inventé cette règle ! J'en suis sûr ! » hurla d'indignation Ron, et Bael et Hermione acquièscèrent mais cela ne suffit pas à remonter le moral de Neville.

« Avec Lockhart … je suis collé ce soir avec Lockhart »

Et Neville partit en direction de son dortoir le plus vite possible en laissant ses trois amis derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Déjà, il savait que Bael avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch, presque tout le château le savait. Les jumeaux l'avait bien fait savoir à coup de grand coup de peinture sur les murs. Ils étaient collés mais à présent tout le monde le savait. Neville soupira et lança ses affaires sur son lit avant de regarder sa montre. Il était bientôt temps de se rendre chez Lockhart. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Mais alors pas du tout. L'homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Et il savait que Rogue le savait. Il avait déjà dû préparer son coup. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Faut que j'y aille. » se dit le garçon.

Il passa la salle commune très vite en essayant d'éviter de rebondir à chaque pas (avoir pour salle commune un trampoline géant avec des élèves qui sautaient dedans ne rendait pas facile la traversée) et se trouva presque à la sortie. Ses amis lui avaient fait des signes mais il les avait ignorés. Il devait se dépêcher afin de ne pas être en retard.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma donc sur le dos de Neville. Il partit en courant dans les escaliers et ne fit pas attention à Malfoy qui voulait l'insulter encore une fois. Il monta ensuite les escaliers qui menaient à la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et laissa apercevoir Lockhart derrière son bureau.

« Ha, mon garçon ! Tu es enfin là. Viens ici, je ne vais pas te coller, ce serait indigne de toi. Non, non, plutôt tu vas te rendre utile et m'aider à trier mes lettres de fan. Tu vois cette pile là-bas ? Tu vas m'aider à la trier entre lettres d'amour et lettres de fan. Les autres tu les mets de côté, on en a pas besoin. » Et le professeur sourit encore une fois sans se rendre compte que Neville ne lui rendait pas son sourire.

En somme, pour le garçon, l'heure de colle fut la pire qu'il n'est jamais eu. Même avec Rogue, il lui semblait que les heures passaient plus vite. Quand enfin, l'horloge sonna, le professeur s'exclama :

« Il est déjà si tard ?! C'est fou que l'heure passe vite quand on s'amuse bien ! »

« Oui, vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué. » pensa Neville dégoulinant de sacarsme. Il ne s'aventura cependant pas à le dire à voix haute. Il craignait une autre heure de colle avec l'odieux professeur. Il laissait ce genre de remarques à Bael et à Ron. Lui, il voulait être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Donc, dès qu'il put sortir de la salle, il se rua dehors.

Il traversa ensuite les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle commune mais un imprévu survint. Le passage qui lui permettait de remonter très vite au dortoir était fermé.

« Allez, ouvre toi pour moi … Château … »

Mais rien ne se passa. Neville resta un moment en face du mur en pensant que peut être à force, un passage allait s'ouvrir. Mais à l'évidence, rien ne se passait. Le château avait plus de patience que lui et s'amusait à le tourmenter. Neville prit donc le passage le plus long en essayant de ne pas se perdre. Il savait qu'il en était très bien capable. D'habitude il était avec ses amis pour se diriger. Il tenta donc à peu près tous les couloirs du deuxième étage. Arrivé à un tournant, où personne ne se trouvait, il entendit une voix glaçante d'effroi, le surprenant.

 _« Tuer, sang, mordre, tuer … »_

« Quoi ? Qui est là ? » cria Neville apeuré.

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Il avait très peur soudain. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il remarqua donc que dans le corridor, il était tout seul. Il entendit encore la voix, plus proche de lui, plus forte aussi à ses oreilles. Il se mit cependant à la suivre en remarquant qu'elle provenait du mur. Et soudain, il paniqua et se mit à courir très vite et très loin de ce bruit atroce. Parce que dans les murs de Poudlard, _dans les murs_ , il y avait quelque chose qui voulait tuer. Juste tuer. Quelqu'un, quelque chose, un élève, un professeur, une créature. Vraiment, ça pouvait être absolument n'importe quoi.

Il se retrouva sans le savoir face au portrait de la grosse dame de Gryffondor. Il franchit le portrait sans problème (un autre élève venait juste de passer) et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendait des voix. Il en était sûr. Mais comment savoir qu'il ne devenait pas fou ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis. Et vite. Il les chercha et pensa entendre la voix de Ron au milieu d'un attroupement d'élève.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'as fait comment ?! »

Oui, définitivement Ron.

« Tu le devineras jamais ! J'ai cru que j'allais me faire renvoyer illico ! »

« Maureen ? » pensa Neville. Il oublia un moment ses problèmes et vint à la rencontre de Maureen et de Ron. Il se doutait qu'il allait trouver Bael aussi. Probablement qu'elle devait avoir suivie l'exemple de Ron et de Bael et qu'elle avait jeté un sort sur un prof le dos tourné, et surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas fait avoir. C'est pourquoi, Neville s'attendait à voir aussi Fred, George mais certainement pas trois autres personnes qui paraissaient … normales … du moins pas comme Fred, George, Ron ou Bael. Ils étaient tous penchés sur Maureen et son discours. Il écouta néanmoins ce que la jeune fille avait à dire.

« C'est parti tellement vite ! On était tous avec Madame Bibine en cours de vol avec les Serpentards … Alors vous vous en doutez ce n'était pas facile-facile. Tout le monde s'insultait à tour de rôle. Et puis entre McDouglas (gryffondor de notre année) et Willson (malfoy-junior de notre année), une dispute a éclaté et McDouglas est partie à l'infirmerie avec Bibine. Willson lui avait jeté un sort de crache-limace … bref du coup on ne devait plus voler tant que Bibine n'était pas là. Sauf que Willson a décidé de faire le malin. Il a pris le rapeltout de McDouglas et il a voulu le cacher. Evidemment je me suis interposée et je l'ai pris en chasse sur mon balai. On s'est poursuivi un moment et il a fini par jeter le rapeltout pour se reposer sur la pelouse sans que personne ne le voie. Du coup, j'ai essayé de rattraper le rapeltout et … »

« Maureen ! T'as été géniale, arrête de le cacher ! » cria Ginny, qui venait d'arriver, « Elle avait presque jamais fait de balai de sa vie ! Et elle a pourchassé Willson, c'était magnifique ! On aurait dit une pro ! ils étaient peut être à 15 mètres du sol et elle a fait un piqué … juste waouh. Et elle a eu le rapeltout ! »

« Oui, sauf que mcGonagall m'a vue et … »

« Elle l'a appelé et alors qu'on pensait tous qu'elle allait être renvoyée, elle revient avec le sourire et nous annonce qu'elle va faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant qu'Attrapeur ! »

Neville se retira le plus vite possible. Il venait de comprendre que le petit groupe était juste l'équipe de Quidditch qui fêtait le fait d'avoir une équipe au complet. Depuis des années. Déjà ils pensaient remporter la Coupe cette année et ils hurlaient de joie.

« Bande de fou … » pensa Neville.

Il dû attendre la fin de la soirée pour enfin parler à ses amis en solo. Tout le reste avait été consacré à féliciter Bael et Maureen pour leur place dans l'équipe. Tous les gryffondors étaient au courant … Le prochain match promettait d'être haut en couleur. Il imaginait déjà Bael sur son balai, faisant probablement les milles coups à ses adversaires. Tout à fait son genre.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les gars. »

Les têtes de ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient tous au grand bureau de la salle commune que Bael avait demandé et avait eu sans problème (le seul à pouvoir faire ça … Pour Hermione, ça s'était fini en trou dans le sol Ron avait dû l'aider à sortir du trou pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve complètement enterrée). Ils essayaient de travailler mais Neville était trop perturbé par cette voix étrange qu'il avait entendu. Il avait donc décidé de le dire à ses amis.

« En rentrant de la colle tout à l'heure avec Lockhart … »

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre et Neville rougit.

« C'était une colle ! juste pas comme les autres ! » s'indigna le garçon.

« Oui, Nev', on sait t'inquiète, n'écoute pas les autres » dit Hermione.

« Bon, donc, quand je voulais revenir à la salle commune, j'ai commencé à … entendre des voix. »

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis.

« Des voix ? Tu en es sûr ? » demanda inquiet Bael.

« Oui. Y en avait qu'une. Et elle disait … tuer ou sang. »

« Tuer ? Sang ? »

« Mordre aussi je crois … » Neville regarda Bael mais son visage était indescriptible. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda ensuite Ron et Hermione qui s'échangeaient des regards.

« Arrêtez dite quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Je le sais ! ça venait du mur ! »

Cette dernière phrase alerta Bael.

« Du mur ? Comme, dans les murs ? »

« Oui ! Je ne suis pas fou ! »

« On le sait, vieux » commença Ron, « sauf que chez les sorciers, entendre des voix est rarement un bon signe. »

« Même chez les moldus. » dit Hermione, « Mais on te croit ! Tu les entends dans les murs … C'est la première fois ? »

« Oui ! Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Je l'ai entendu ! »

« On le sait, Nev', un fou, comme tu dis aurait rationalisé cette voix. Elle aurait fait croire qu'elle venait de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un avec qui on peut parler normalement. Ou communiquer. Comme des animaux. Sauf que là tu dis que la voix venait du mur. Pas d'un animal, pas de tes pensées … Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Le Château aime bien te tourmenter, il a dû juste essayer de te faire peur.»

Sauf que Neville n'était pas convaincu. Il était persuadé que la voix qu'il avait entendue provenait d'une chose indistincte. Et ça ne provenait pas du Château lui-même. Il en était persuadé.

Cependant il laissa les paroles de Bael finir la conversation. De toute évidence, c'en était fini pour ce soir, et tout le monde alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonies.

* * *

Bon c'était un chapitre assez court, mais le prochain sera nettement plus long (je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit ...), alors patience ^^

Pour répondre aux commentaires :

à Pims10 : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise jusque là :) Quant à Bael/ Harry ... Il y a un lien

à DidiineOokami : Harry aura une importance capitale dans l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas dévoiler toute l'histoire maintenant, surtout que je ne suis même plus sûre de respecter ce que je voulais faire ^^ On verra bien ce que le futur nous réserve ;)

à Rain-bow-998 : Oui, il est en quelque sorte à poudlard ;) Merci ^^

à Oriiane1506 : Merci, je suis contente que le personnage de Bael te plaise ; j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours après ce que j'ai prévue de lui faire passer :D .De même pour Ron, même si a priori tu devrais toujours l'aimer ... j'ai rien d'horrible en stock pour lui :). Quant à Hermione (c'est bien d'elle dont tu parlais ?), je suis tout à fait daccord avec toi. Mais j'arrive pas à bien l'intégrer et bien écrire ses répliques ... je vais essayer de mieux la mettre dedans pour cette année - elle devrait avoir au moins un gros paragraphe de son point de vue - mais là encore je ne garantie rien ... je ne suis pas à l'aise avec son personnage. J'essaye de mettre le plus d'humour possible dans la fiction, mais je suis pas sûre d'y arriver à chaque fois, alors bon ... tant mieux si Sirius et les jumeaux te font kiffer ^^ Je m'amuse pas mal à écrire leurs répliques. Sinon, oui, Maureen apprend qu'elle avait un _grand_ frère et Ginny a bien récupéré le journal de Jedusor.

Ps : merci pour la faute, je rectifie ça tout de suite ^^, n'hésite pas à dire si tu en vois d'autre (ce qui est probablement le cas)

Allez, sinon bonne soirée à tous, laissez des reviews, favorite et follow !

A bientôt ;)


	17. Chapter 17 : Enquête angoissante

Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolée de poster la suite si tardivement, j'ai eue une journée chargée ^^

Bon sinon, suite de l'histoire, on avance vraiment dans l'année ... franchement, d'ici deux ou trois gros chapitres comme ça, on devrait passer à l'année suivante :D

Sauf si vous voulez que je développe plus, à vous de me dire !

Allez, bonne lecture, et comme promis c'est un chapitre long pour compenser celui d'hier ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin se déroula très calmement. Lorsque Ron se leva pour se débarbouiller et se préparer pour la journée de cours, il vit que Bael était déjà levé et finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Il ne se remettait jamais de voir son ami se lever toujours plus tôt que tout le monde. Jamais il ne l'avait vu endormi sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Plus pour faire la conversation que par réel interêt (il avait plutôt envie de se rendormir, histoire de regagner quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil … sait-on jamais, peut être en aurait il besoin ? ), Ron posa une question à son cher ami :

« Tu vas où ? » demanda presque sauvagement le rouquin

« Chez Hagrid. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé le voir … Tu veux venir avec moi ? Juste avant les cours, on peut s'arranger pour descendre un petit moment … »

Mais un bruit de ronflement coupa Bael dans sa phrase. Ron s'était rendormi. Bael esquissa un sourire et sortit doucement du dortoir afin de ne pas réveiller ses autres camarades. Décidemment son meilleur ami serait toujours le même. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers et traversa la plage qui faisait office de salle commune ce jour-ci. Il sortit enfin de la tour de Gryffondor avec du sable plein les chaussures et se dirigea doucement vers la hutte d'Hagrid. Celui-ci habitait juste à la bordure entre la Forêt Interdite et le parc de Poudlard. Bael prit donc son temps pour y aller et s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur son chemin pour saluer une gargouille ou un fantôme. Il s'arrêta aussi devant le lac Noir et pu apercevoir le calamar géant grâce à un reflet des rayons du soleil. Une petite promenade agréable pour admirer les paysages magiques de Poudlard, c'était là la petite routine de Bael. Il aimait particulièrement les levers de soleil sur le château ... malheureusement il était aussi complètement endormi.

« Je me lève déjà assez tôt comme ça » se dit le jeune garçon en descendant quelques marches de pierres. Il prit en tout près de vingt minutes pour arriver à la petite cabane du demi-géant.

Bael arriva donc devant la hutte d'Hagrid d'humeur bien joyeuse. Cependant sur son chemin vers la cabane du garde-chasse, Bael remarqua une autre figure. Il s'agissait en fait de l'ombre de Maureen qui surgissait en dehors de ladite cabane. Il la croisa donc juste au moment où il allait entrer dans la petite maison de fortune du gardien.

« Maureen ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » apostropha joyeusement le garçon. Il se rembrunit pourtant aussitôt devant l'air de son amie. En effet Maureen semblait préoccupée. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux immenses (qui auraient fait palir de jalousie un vampire)

« C'est Ginny … Depuis quelques temps elle agit bizarrement. Je pensais la trouver là, elle aime bien venir chez Hagrid, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis hier soir d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vue … Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire. J'ai demandé à Hagrid mais il se lamentait plutôt sur ses coqs. »

« Ses coqs ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il surpris

« Dis-donc toi, ce sont les coqs d'Hagrid qui te préoccupent ? Même pas le sort de Ginny ? Ah bah bravo l'amitié ici ! Oui, ils sont tous morts. Apparemment étranglé. Hagrid pense qu'un serpentard l'a fait juste pour, enfin tu vois quoi. » dit en colère et avec un brun de reproche dans la voix la jeune Potter. Bael eût la descence de rougir, ses cheveux prirent eux aussi la même teinte rouge tomate que ses joues avant de redevenir noirs.

« Non, non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que … c'est un peu insolite comme explication de dire que tu cherches Gin-Gin et qu'à la place tu te retrouves à parler des coqs morts de notre garde chasse. Sinon, t'en fais pas pour Ginny. Je suis sûr que tout vas bien ! Elle doit juste faire un petit tour dans le château.» Bael déglutit en disant ces derniers mots. Le château n'agissait certainement pas bien ces derniers temps. Il aurait coincé le professeur de divination dans sa chambre pendant une journée entière parce que cette dernière aurait proféré une prophétie annonçant un sort funeste au château. Inutile de dire que l'entité l'avait très mal prit. Ce fut grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore que le professeur put sortir de sa chambre … Enfin selon les rumeurs bien entendu …

« C'est pas hyper rassurant. D'autant plus que le Château ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. D'ailleurs t'as remarqué comme il agit bizarrement ces temps ci ? Je veux dire à part notre salle commune. Il bloque des couloirs entiers sous aucuns prétextes … »

« T'es sûre ? J'avais pas fait attention… » répliqua le garçon sur un ton sarcastique. « Sinon tu me disais quoi à propos de Ginny. Parce que pour que ça te préoccupe autant, ça me semble étrange. »

« Pour en revenir à Ginny, bah, comment dire … c'est par phase. Parfois elle est normale et parfois », Maureen fit de grands gestes avec ses mains, « c'est le grand flou. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » soupira-t-elle.

Bael se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire et son éternel sourire n'allait pas arranger la situation dans ce moment-là. Il choisit donc soigneusement d'éviter le sujet de conversation et il la redirigea vers un sujet plus plaisant, du moins il le pensait. Le quidditch devrait faire l'affaire non ? Tout le monde aime le Quidditch. Sauf Hermione mais c'est une autre histoire.

« Sinon, toi, comment tu vas ? T'as dit à tes parents que t'avais obtenue une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

Immédiatement le visage de Maureen s'illumina. Et puis il redevint sombre.

 _Oh Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

« Oui. J'ai reçu leur lettre ce matin. »

« Alors ? Ils ont dit quoi ? T'as pas l'air heureuse … »

« J'ai eu des nouvelles par rapport à mon frère. »

Bael laissa Maureen continuer. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Il se sentait d'ailleurs presque coupable d'avoir oublié pendant un moment qu'elle avait un frère … un qui avait disparu et qui serait peut être dans ce château. Il sentait aussi que son humeur allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le négatif dans peu de temps. Trop de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il faisait si beau.

Finalement comme la jeune fille ne voulait pas bouger, Bael se décida à renter avec elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Et il en profiterait pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Une potion de pepper-up devrait la requinquer très vite. Il l'a raccompagna donc vers le Château en se promettant d'aller voir Hagrid une autre fois.

« Harry. Il s'appelait Harry. » Un lourd silence ponctua la courte phrase de Maureen. Elle continua malgré ses yeux brillants. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber.

« C'était mon ainé d'un an. Maman dit qu'il ressemblait à papa et qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Il est mort. »

Un sanglot finis la phrase de Maureen et Bael la serra dans ses bras. Il comprenait la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Plus ou moins. Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put mais ce fut à peine assez. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait alors parlé avec ses parents ce matin grâce à un miroir réversible. Ils lui avaient raconté le soir de la Grande Attaque et comment il était. Avant.

« Ils étaient persuadés qu'il était mort. Mais je sais qu'il est vivant. Et il est quelque part dans le Château. Le Choixpeau l'a dit. Tu dois me croire ! »

« T'en fais pas ! Je te crois à 100% ! Rentrons d'abord. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à le chercher de toute manière. Et je l'ai fait tu sais. J'ai utilisé la carte du Maraudeur et tout. Mais je n'ai pas vu d'Harry Potter apparaitre. Nulle part. C'était au début de l'année… » Bael sentait qu'il effleurait quelque chose … comme s'il détenait une partie de la réponse. Il fronça des sourcils tout en soutenant Maureen.

« Mais il est là ! Je le sens ! »

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Il y a une salle qui n'apparait jamais sur la carte, j'ai vu des gens rentrer et sortir de cette salle sans jamais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande, je crois. En tout cas c'est comme ça que les elfes de maison l'appellent. Elle est au septième étage. »

« Comment elle marche ? Tu penses qu'il peut être là-bas ? » demanda désespérément Maureen.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudra chercher. Apparemment il faut passer trois fois devant la Salle tout en pensant très fort à ce que l'on veut. Tu dois pouvoir le faire si c'est ton frère. »

« Merci Bael ! » Maureen se jeta au cou de Bael et le serra très fort. Elle partit juste après en direction du septième étage laissant un garçon rouge en bas de l'escalier.

 _« Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le lui dire … J'espère qu'elle va pas faire n'importe quoi. Cette salle peut être hyper dangereuse. »_

Mais la semaine continua sans autres problèmes. Dans tout le Château, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Surtout sur le Quidditch. Le prochain match arrivait à grand pas. On entendait le bruit que Gryffondor avait enfin trouvé un Attrapeur, que Ron et Bael n'avaient pas eu de colles cette semaine (un exploit face au nombre de farces improbables faites), et que Maureen cherchait toujours un moyen de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande (apparemment, rien ne se passait lorsqu'elle pensait à son frère) et les cours de Lockhart étaient toujours aussi désastreux. Vraiment la vie au Château commençait à revenir à la normale. Les entrainements de Quidditch se faisaient à des heures improbables elles aussi (l'équipe de Gryffondor devait se lever parfois à 4h du matin pour s'entrainer sur le terrain, et plusieurs fois Bael cru qu'ils allaient se faire attraper par Rusard pour « trainer en dehors des dortoirs la nuit ») et Oliver devenait de plus en plus fou face au prochain match qui approchait à grand pas. (« Votre seule excuse pour ne pas être sur le terrain dans dix minutes, c'est d'être mort ! Non ce n'est pas une blague Weasley ! » avait craché Oliver un matin, avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans le sol de la salle commune. Un marécage faisait son apparition et emprisonnait le capitaine sous les rires des autres joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch).

Mais les cours reprenaient eux aussi et ils étaient plus difficiles que jamais. Sauf pour Hermione qui ne cachait pas sa supériorité sur Bael. Elle semblait triompher et luire de gloire en même temps. Au dernier cours de métamorphose elle avait réussi à transformer son verre en un chaton. Pour quelques secondes, certes, mais Bael lui, n'avait pas réussi son sort. Comme personne d'autres. Mais elle ne cessait de le lui répéter et plus d'une fois on pouvait voir Bael s'exercer en douce sur un des verres de la cantine. Personne ne savait s'il avait réussi ou non mais à en juger par sa tête, on pouvait se risquer à dire que non, il n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi. C'est pourquoi, le vendredi après-midi vit le jeune Gryffondor sortir en trombe du cours de métamorphose, visiblement d'humeur bien lugubre. Il renversa d'ailleurs les élèves de premières années qui se trouvaient juste derrière la porte attendant leur prochains cours.

« Bael ! » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Maureen, l'une pour lui dire de s'arrêter et surement pour se vanter du sort qu'elle avait réussi à faire et l'autre pour lui demander de s'excuser.

« Tu as renversé Ginny, abruti ! » incendia Maureen

« Désolé » grommela Bael. Il ne faisait pourtant pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vaguement vu que Ginny était au sol et que son sac s'était déversé au sol mais rien d'autre ne s'enregistrait dans son cerveau.

Il aida Ginny à se relever et à ramasser ses affaires et s'arrêta soudainement sur son journal noir. Là, étendu au sol, gisant, on pouvait lire au dos une inscription : _Tom E. Jedusor_

Bael sentit son sang se glacer immédiatement. Son cœur rata quelques battements et il sentit tout son corps se raidir. Peut être même que ses cheveux venaient de friser furieusement. Il ramassa alors délicatement le journal pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près et essayer d'effacer le nom, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se surprit même à penser que voler le journal pour le mettre en lieu sur serait une meilleure idée que le redonner à Ginny … Non, il fallait le détruire plutôt. Bael sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme une magie noire échapper de ce journal. Mais Ginny le lui arracha des mains avant de rougir. Elle coupa les pensées bien noires de son interlocuteur. Mais Bael n'abandonna pas.

« Ha, tu l'as eu où ce journal au fait ? » dit il en s'excusant de l'avoir bousculer

« C'est un cadeau de mes parents ! »

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de métamorphose avec les autres personnes de son année presque en courant. Bael resta là, sur le côté à observer la porte de la salle de cours. Sa sueur froide n'était toujours pas passée.

« Vieux, ça va pas ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme » dit Ron en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Il rigolait mais au bout de quelques secondes, son rire devint nerveux. Bael fixait sa main d'une drôle de façon.

« Rien, on y va. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite … » bougonna ce dernier.

« Toi aussi ? Ce cours de défense, je le sens vraiment pas. »

Bael sourit d'un demi-sourire et suivit ses trois amis en cours de DCFM, bien qu'il ne prêta absolument pas attention au professeur. A la place, il sortit son cahier blanc et commença à écrire tout ce qu'il savait. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Tous les mystères étaient liés, si mystère il y avait. Il posa donc des mots sur une des pages blanches et gribouilla une suite de mots avec des flèches. Il devait y avoir un rapport entre les voix sinistres que Neville entendaient (même s'il ne les avait entendu qu'une seule fois) dans les murs de Poudlard (« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les murs du Château qui puissent faire ces bruits ? Des morts ? Des fantômes ? » se demanda Bael) et puis maintenant il y avait le journal de Jedusor. Ou plutôt celui de Voldemort. Celui dans lequel Ginny écrivait. Et qui depuis quelque temps agissait bizarrement selon Maureen.

« Mais c'est de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas être une possession. » raisonna Bael « Les possessions sont permanentes je crois. Et puis elles apparaitraient sur la carte du Maraudeur. Et sur cette carte, Ginny apparait seulement avec la mention « Ginevra Weasley ». »

Et encore après il y avait la disparition d'Harry Potter et la Salle sur Demande qui ne s'ouvrait pas selon Maureen. Et encore après les coqs morts, étranglés. Un sorcier accompli ne les aurait pas étranglés s'il voulait les coqs morts. Pareil pour une blague. On peut prendre quelques plumes pour une petite blague (il l'avait déjà fait). Mais tuer de la même manière, systématiquement, tous les coqs d'Hagrid ? Etrange.

« ça n'a pas de sens ! »

Bael rangea vivement son carnet blanc, frustré de ne rien avoir pu découvrir et se reconcentra vaguement sur le cours. Il avait cependant encore les paroles de Neville dans la tête. « Tuer, sang, mordre, tuer … », c'est ce qu'avait dit Neville. C'est ce que la voix disait. La voix que lui seul entendait. Mais Bael pensait sincèrement que son ami n'était pas fou. Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Sa mère lui avait fait visiter Azkaban quelques fois pour lui montrer des « pauvres hommes tombé en désuétude », ce que lui qualifiait de fous. Il en avait encore la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant. Il soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir pris plaisir à tous les voir peureux derrière leurs barreaux et avec leur détraqueurs. Lui-même avait eu très peur mais sa mère avait refusé de l'aider. En somme, pour lui, Neville n'était clairement pas fou et s'il disait qu'il entendait des voix dans les murs du Château c'est bien que le Château refermait quelque chose de sombre. Peut être était-ce aussi pour ça que le château agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Tout à coup le jeune garçon reçu une boulette de papier sur la tête. Il la releva vivement et fusilla du regard les serpentards. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient tourné vers lui. Il tourna alors doucement la tête sur le côté avant d'apercevoir Hermione. Il plissa les yeux et soupira.

Bael écouta encore une fois des brides du cours face au regard insistant d'Hermione.

« Les pixies de l'eau sont des petites créature très surprenantes. » annonçait Lockhart à ses élèves désintéressés. « Elles se trouvent dans tous les endroits avec un peu d'eau. Vous pourrez donc en trouver énormément à Poudlard et surtout dans les canalisations ou dans le Lac Noir ! »

 _CLANG_

La tête de Ron venait de tomber d'ennui sur son pupitre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention de Bael. _Les canalisations sont dans les murs du château_.

Soudain Bael sut qu'il avait une piste. Et dès que le cours fut terminé il se rua vers la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver les plans des canalisations de Poudlard. Il devait les recopier sur son carnet. Il y trouverait bien quelque chose. N'importe quoi, juste un endroit il la comparerait ensuite avec la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier si les contours du château étaient bien respectés. Il en aurait probablement pour des semaines entières (rien que trouver cette carte devait être épuisant, qui mettrait à disposition de tout le monde cette fameuse carte ?), mais il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin dans le futur.

Bael passa donc ses quelques journées de libre dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Bien qu'elle passait son temps à étudier et à penser que Bael préparait une autre farce de taille, Bael ne faisait que chercher la fameuse carte. Enfin, quelques jours avant Halloween, il la trouva entre deux bouquins poussérieux.

« Ha ! Je l'ai ! »

Cependant il n'obtint rien. Elle était parfaitement normale. Rien à signaler. La seule chose qu'il put découvrir c'est que le Château ne pouvait pas modifier le contour et ses limites. Il devait respecter les zones et des bordures bien certaines qui se trouvaient être justement les canalisations. Il recopia donc cette carte dans son carnet quand même mais fut très déçu, il avait voulu trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur ce qui pouvait faire des bruits comme ce que Neville avait entendu. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Ce ne sont certainement pas des pixies d'eau qui vont chercher à tuer… »

Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait que les murs du château abritaient un monstre. Un bien sanglant. Dans le genre que sa famille aprécierait bien. Et donc que Voldemort aussi …

« Non, le monstre, Voldemort _et_ Ginny ne peuvent pas être lié. C'est impossible. … Je devrais peut être en parler à Hermione … »

Bael sortit pourtant de la bibliothèque morne, en pensant qu'il avait cherché pendant des semaines des plans qui ne servaient à rien (en évitant Hermine qui refusait de l'écouter s'il ne parlait pas de devoirs) Il tomba sur Neville et Ron. Il accouru vers ses amis et les apostropha.

« Hey, les gars, ça va ? Vous avez l'air d'être passé à travers un fantôme » rigola Bael

« Oui … »

La réponse pris au dépourvu le garçon quelques instants mais son sourire éclatant ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On vient de se faire inviter à la fête des fantômes pour halloween »

Bael hurla de rire et Ron et Neville se renfrognèrent, « Sans moi ! Je veux aller à la Grande Salle ! Il y aura tout là-bas ! Des tartes au citron, des glaces, de la guimauve, des chaudrons en choco … »

« M'en parle pas. Je bave rien qu'en imaginant ce magnifique buffet qu'on va rater ! » se lamenta Ron.

« Mais ils doivent bien manger quelque chose les fantômes ? Non ? »

« … Bah quoi ? Ils sont morts ? » intervint Bael hilare face à l'infortune de ses amis

Ils continuèrent tous les trois leur chemin sous les éclates de rire de Bael. Mais comme les deux autres garçons voulaient éviter de parler d'Halloween, alors Ron changea abruptement de sujet.

« Alors tu faisais quoi dans la bibliothèque tout ce temps ? »

« Bof, rien de spécial. J'essayais de trouver des informations sur ces voix que t'as entendu Nev' »

« Alors ?

« Rien de concluant. Vraiment rien. »

La conversation s'arrêta là.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Château était en ébullition. Le festin approchait à grand pas mais Ron et Neville étaient loin d'être content.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté Nev' ? » se lamenta Ron

« Je pouvais pas lui dire non … Il avait l'air tellement triste »

« C'est un fantôme ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent d'abord ? »

Finalement les deux amis se rendirent vers le rassemblement des fantômes et dirent en revoir à leurs deux autres amis qui se précipitaient vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était décorée avec tout l'attirail possible. Des citrouilles pendaient, des animaux de compagnie rodaient partout, les bougies étaient allumées …

Mais Ron et Neville ne se rendirent pas vers ce lieu magique. Ils allèrent directement voir le fantôme de Gryffondor au troisième étage. Celui-ci les attendait sagement.

« C'est pas vrai … il est là » ronchonna Ron.

« Ha, Sir Nicholas, nous sommes là. » cria Neville en ignorant la remarque de Ron bien qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Vous êtes venus ! » s'exclama le fantôme

« Oui » grommela Ron, peu content d'être là. Mais le fantôme l'ignora et continua à parler à Neville.

« Vous voyez quand il s'agit de Neville Londubat je suis une star parmi les autres fantômes. Vous êtes mon invité d'honneur ce soir bien sûr. J'espère d'ailleurs que la nourriture vous conviendra. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent. Mais juste un moment. Car quand il arriva au fameux rassemblement (une sombre histoire du club de chasseurs et de têtes coupées que Ron n'avait pas très bien suivie), il ne vit que de la nourriture pourrie avec des vers qui gigotaient à l'intérieur. Ron évita soigneusement de toucher un quelconque morceau ici. Il vira légèrement au vert pomme à la vue d'un poulet moisi, lentement mais surement.

« Nev', on peut partir ? On va vraiment louper le festin si ça continu … Et je sais pas toi mais j'ai vraiment envie de manger quelque chose de … comment dire … ah oui, je crois que le mot était mangeable !»

« Non, attends encore un peu. Dans 10 minutes, on part promis. » souffla à voix basse Neville

Mais ils furent retenus par des fantômes qui cherchaient à parler à Neville à chaque fois que les deux garçons cherchèrent à s'évader. Et à chaque fois ils parlaient de la même chose avec une désagréable lenteur. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une grosse demi-heure qu'ils purent partir. Ron était au bord des larmes.

« On va pas pouvoir manger ! »

« Mais si … on va se dépêcher juste un peu et, Attends ! Je l'entends encore, la voix ! » s'écria Neville. Ron s'arrêta et le regarda bizarrement. Lui ne l'entendait pas. Et entendre des voix dans sa tête … ça n'avait rien de très rassurant. Même pour un sorcier. Surtout pour un sorcier en fait. C'était souvent le cas de possession ou pire …

« Elle dit quoi ? » demanda quand même le rouquin tout en pensant qu'il frisait la folie s'il se mettait à croire ce que disait son ami sur cette voix.

« Toujours la même chose que la dernière fois … »

« Très rassurant. » assura Ron plein de sarcasme. On sentait néanmoins l'angoisse monter dans sa voix.

« Elle se dirige par là » et Neville pointa du doigt un corridor.

« C'est pas le chemin de la grande Salle Nev' » murmura son compère de plus en plus angoissé.

« On y va quand même, je saurais cette fois-ci d'où ces voix proviennent. Ou de qui. Je prouverai que je ne suis pas fou. »

Il s'élança alors dans le couloir avec Ron sur ses talons. Il le distança assez facilement et tourna un nombre incalculable de fois. La voix semblait être partout à la fois. Elle résonnait et répétait ces mêmes mots atroces qui promettaient milles morts différentes et toujours douloureuses. Pourtant, arrivé à un couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus la voix. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'arrêta essouflé. Il l'avait perdu. Et il avait réussi à se perdre lui aussi. Bravo, se dit le jeune garçon.

« C'est quoi toute cette eau ? » demanda Ron éssouflé derrière lui. Neville sursaute, il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

Neville baissa la tête et constata en effet un dégât des eaux important. Il s'avança et remarqua que cette eau provenait de la salle de bain. Quelqu'un devait avoir laissé le robinet ouvert. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui retint son attention. Non, accroché à la lampe torche par la queue, se trouvait Miss teigne, la chatte tant adoré de Rusard.

« Elle est morte ? » tremblotta Ron

« J'en sais rien » répondit Neville à bout de souffle.

« HAAAA ! Ma chatte ! » Rusard venait d'arriver, « Qu'avez-vous fait à ma chatte malheureux ! »

« On a rien fait ! On vous le jure ! » criait Ron, mais Neville ne faisait rien pour aider son cas. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Menteurs ! C'est vous ! C'est votre faute ! » Ron évita la main crochue de Rusard, « C'est vous qui avez écrit l'inscription aussi ! »

« Quoi ? Quelle inscription ? » demanda Neville retrouvant soudainement l'utilisation de sa voix. Son nœud au ventre n'était toujours pas parti pour autant.

« Haha ! Vous avouez ! Vous avez tué ma chatte ! »

« Non ! »

« Nev', regarde là haut ! »

Et Neville fit exactement ce que Ron demandait et il regarda ce que pointait son ami du doigt. Il se fit presque attaquer par Rusard mais cela ne s'enregistra pas dans son cerveau. Non il préferait observer avec effroi le mur. Parce que sur ce mur, écris en peinture rouge encore fraîche et dégoulinante, se trouvait les mots suivants :

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde ! »

Neville sentit son cœur se serrer très fort.

Les catastrophes ne faisaient que commencer à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, il entendait déjà les bruits de pas des élèves qui accouraient dans sa direction. Mais Neville ne fit rien pour essayer de partir. Il resta fixé sur place avec un Rusard furieux tandis que Ron regardait tour à tour la chatte et l'inscription avec la bouche ouverte.

Soudain les professeurs arrivèrent avec McGonagall et Dumbledore en tête. Rogue se trouvait quelques pas derrière avec, semblait-il, tout Poudlard. Neville vit vaguement Bael dans la troupe qui lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Neville articula sans voix les mots « C'est la voix » et Bael sembla comprendre. En tout cas c'est ce que ces yeux dirent à Neville. Il fut vite engloutit dans la masse des élèves et Neville ne le vit plus de la soirée. Pas qu'il eût l'occasion de parler avec Hemione et Maureen aussi.

« Londubat ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » exigea McGonagall avec les lèvres plus serrées que jamais. Elle regardait tour à tour aussi la chatte de Rusard et l'inscription avec effroi.

« Ce n'est pas nous, professeur. » commença Neville

« Menteurs ! » hurla Rusard, « Il vous mentent ! Ils ont tué ma chatte ! »

« Allons, allons, Rusard, Miss Teigne est seulement pétrifiée. » annonça Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Il avait à peine regardé l'inscription sur le mur et s'était avancé vers la chatte. « Le professeur Chourave devrait pouvoir la dépétrifier avec ses mandragores en fin d'année. »

« Monsieur le directeur, si je peux me permettre, Mrs. Weasley et Londubat étaient sur la scène du crime. Il sont donc … » commença Rogue doucereusement

« Victimes. A moins que vous ayez des preuves, ils ne sont pas des meurtriers. »

« Mais … Londubat, Weasley ! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au festin comme tout le monde ? » aboya Rogue.

Ron répondit courageusement : « Nous étions avec les fantômes, à leur fête »

Inutile de dire que Rogue fut plus que septique mais ils furent néanmoins relâché. Cependant, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du château et partout on se demandait qui était l'Héritier et surtout qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets.

Bael et Hermione s'était dirigé vers la Grande Salle sans Ron et Neville pour le festin d'Halloween. Tous les deux étaient impatients et avaient à peine souhaité une bonne soirée à leurs deux autres amis (même s'ils ne le pensaient pas vraiment) avant de se diriger vers le Hall. Un fois arrivé, l'odeur qui y régnait et les décorations les avaient émerveillés. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis à leur table et avaient commencé à manger comme tous les autres élèves.

« Alors Blacky ! Une autre farce en vue ? » Fred ou George avait parlé. Presque tout le monde aux alentours les écoutait à présent. Par méfiance. Une métamorphose était toujours vite arrivée à la table des lions. Surtout lorsque les trois compères se trouvaient à proximité. Et visiblement les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à se méfier. Quelques fantômes s'écartèrent légèrement de la table rouge et or sous les regards amusés des élèves. Il ne fallait donc surtout pas louper une seconde de la conversation au risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

« Non, pas de suite … Je réfléchis à quelque chose de grandiose. »

« Ouh, tu perds la main mon cher ami ! »

« Oui, avec le frèrot, on a prévu la plus grosse blague que Poudlard ait jamais vu ! »

« Grandiose comme tu dis ! »

« Magnifique ! »

« Et surtout magique ! »

Bael rit de bon cœur face aux jeux de Fred et George. Soudain Maureen intervint

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à surpasser mon père … »

« Quoi ? C'est un défi que j'entends là ! » s'exclama Fred

Le reste n'est qu'histoire.

Maureen ne cessait de raconter les histoires de son père tandis que Fred et George l'écoutait avidement. Bael avait sortit son carnet et prenait des notes aussi rapidemment que possible. Il semblait que James Potter avait été un bon farceur à son époque.

« Je le crois pas. T'es plus concentré ici qu'en cours … » mais la plainte d'Hermione n'atteint pas Bael.

Le festin se passa relativement bien et se fini en bataille de nourriture géante entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sous des professeurs qui donnaient des colles à tous les élèves possibles. Les instigateurs de cette bataille (Fred et George) ne nièrent même pas les accusations de Rogue. Le calme ne revint que très tard mais il laissa sa place ensuite très vite à la panique générale. Un fantôme venait de traverser le sol et hurlait répétitivement « Il est de retour ! Au deuxième étage ! »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la Grande Salle, qui avait été sujette à une violente bataille de nourriture et de cris, se glaça d'effroi. Tous les enseignants et les élèves s'étaient alors ruhé vers ledit deuxième étage. Et Bael n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de retrouver Hermione ou Maureen. Non, il s'était jeté dans la mêlé et avait dépassé quasiment tout le monde en utilisant tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement le corps enseignant semblait lui aussi connaitre ces passages puisque Bael vit Rogue le suivre à la trace. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés mais les regards brefs échangés entre le professeur et l'élève trahissait une profonde haine partagée entre les deux personnages. Personne ne pouvait en douter une seule seconde. Mais cette année, Bael ne s'était pas attardé sur le professeur de potions, il avait trouvé une nouvelle cible en son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était bien trop naïf et incompétent pour se rendre compte que Bael était l'auteur de toutes ses mésaventures. Et Bael était surtout très rancunier.

Toujours était-il que les deux personnages débouchèrent sur le corridor du deuxième étage innondé en un temps record. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux surpris par l'eau et furent rattrapé par Dumbledore et McGonagall.

« Mr. Black ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je cherche mes amis. »

« Vos amis ? Ils étaient au festin avec vous sûrement. »

« Non, Ron et Neville était à une réunion de fantômes je crois … en tout cas c'était au deuxième étage aussi alors … »

Mais la conversation ne continua pas.

« Menteurs ! »

On entendait au loin les cris de Rusard qui s'acharnait contre une ou deux personnes. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas Hermione pour savoir que Ron et Neville se trouvait avec Rusard. Et que quelque chose manifestement le mettait gravement en colère. Ou le plongeait dans une profonde tristesse.

Alors que les bruits de pas des élèves se faisaient entendre derrière le petit groupe, celui-ci s'élança vers les bruits de Rusard. Ils arrivèrent sur une scène de chaos.

Bael lu tout de suite l'inscription sur le mur. La peinture rouge dégoulinait encore, signe qu'elle était encore fraîche. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il lut encore une fois l'étrange inscription « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde ! » avant de se rapatrier sur les autres détails de la scène. Mis teigne était pétrifiée et accrochée à une torche (pas qu'il la plaigne mais pour le jeune homme la question qu'il se posait était de savoir comment elle était arrivée là, après tout … un chat ne se pend pas la queue à une torche). Il sentait que les mystères de cette année ne faisaient que grandir et s'épaissir encore plus. Encore quelque chose à noter dans le carnet blanc. Bael tourna sa tête sur le côté et capta alors le regard de Neville. Il eût juste le temps de lire sur ses lèvres les mots « C'était la voix ». Un flash de compréhension traversa la tête de Bael et il se fondit dans la masse d'élèves. Il en avait assez entendu. Il fallait maintenant faire attention aux autres détails. Il continua à regarder les alentours et vit que l'inondation du couloir provenait des toilettes.

« C'est bizarre, normalement le Château s'arrange pour refermer les robinets si quelqu'un oubli de le refermer … il n'y a jamais d'inondations. »

Bael se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel désastre mais il ne vit rien de concluant. Il repensa tout de suite à cette « voix » que Neville entendait.

« Peut être que cette histoire de canalisation n'était pas si mauvaise que ça au fond … on dirait que tout un pan des tuyaux a été arraché. Le monstre ? » observa Bael en se penchant vers les lavabos et les quelques tuyaux dont, semblait-il, il manquait une grosse partie comme si elle avait été arraché. Il sortit ensuite son carnet blanc pour observer la carte des canalisations. Il vit alors que peu de tuyaux passaient par cette zone … comme s'ils cherchaient à éviter quelque chose. Seuls les plus gros tuyaux de plusieurs mètres de diamètre se trouvaient là.

« Etrange. Dans les autres salles de bain et toilette, le schéma est totalement différent. Des tunnels magiques alors ? » Soudain un froid intense parcouru le jeune garçon, le stoppant dans ses réflexions. Un fantôme venait de le traverser.

« Ah ! Qui est là ? » s'exclama le garçon.

Un rire lui répondit.

« Oh, Mimi c'est bien ça ? »

« Oh, tu connais mon nom ? » et le fantôme d'une fille à lunettes se dressa soudain devant Bael.

« Oui, difficile de ne pas te connaitre. Dis, tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? » en profita le deuxième année.

Elle cria alors.

« C'était comme avant ! »

« Comment ça ? » dit Bael sur la défensive en se bouchant un peu les oreilles. Mimi pouvait crier très fort en quelques secondes à peine.

« Quand je suis morte ! »

« Bien sur. Et comment tu es morte ? » demanda dubitativement Bael

« Ça t'interresse vraiment ? » demanda Mimi en arrêtant de se plaindre un léger moment.

« Oui, bien sur. Dis moi. » feigna Bael, il était au bord des larmes : Mimi continuait de crier.

« C'était il y a cinquante ans je pense. La Chambre des Secrets aussi avait été ouverte. Je me souviens que ce jour là je suis allée pleurer dans les toilettes et puis soudain, alors que je me penchais sur un lavabo, je suis morte. » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

« Euh … comme ça ? Sans rien d'autre ? Pas un sort, pas, je sais pas moi, rien ? »

« Si ! j'ai vu un monstre ! Il avait deux gros yeux jaunes horribles ! Mais il a été arrêté ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots elle partit.

Bael était perdu. Il venait d'apprendre qu'en une seule nuit, la Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte, qu'elle avait fait un mort et que Neville pouvait apparemment entendre le monstre. Qui avait deux gros yeux jaunes. Et qui peut être se déplaçait dans les murs du Château. Mais qui avait déjà été arrêté.

Il éprouva le besoin de s'assoir un bref instant sur le sol mouillé afin de se remettre les idées en place. Une autre histoire, une venant du passé se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Et Bael savait qu'elle était la clé du mystère de la voix de Neville. Il fit donc abstraction des voix dans le couloir des professeurs et observa ses environs. Il remarqua seulement que la salle de bain était dans un état déplorable. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il remarqua une étrange vue. Une file noire de petites araignées fuyait le château.

« Bizarre pour des araignées. »

Bael, téméraire comme jamais, regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne. Alors il décida de suivre les araignées. Celles-ci le menèrent hors du château, directement dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais Bael savait qu'il était très dangereux de poursuivre son chemin, surtout de nuit. Il vit cependant la hutte d'Hagrid allumée et décida d'y faire un tour.

Bael toqua donc à la porte.

« Hagrid ! Ouvrez ! C'est moi ! »

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée sur le demi-géant. Il avait l'air en pleine forme.

« Bael ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre donc. Tu ne devrais pas être là, mais on va faire une exception pour ce soir. » dit jovialement le géant. Il le fit entrer dans sa cabane au bord d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Bael se mordit les joues. Il venait de comprendre qu'Hagrid n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements de la soirée. Il ne chercha pas à l'en informer tout de suite. Il s'installa donc dans le petit salon d'Hagrid qui faisait office de cuisine et de salle à manger.

« Vous savez pourquoi les araignées s'enfuient vers la Forêt ? »

« Les araignées, tu dis ? Si elles vont vers la forêt alors c'est qu'elles partent rejoindre Aragog »

« Qui ça ? » demanda soudainement peu serein Bael. Il avait peur de tomber sur une créature peu amène.

« Aragog, c'est une acromentule que j'ai sauvé en troisième année avant d'être renvoyé … »

« Une acromentule ?! c'est pas venimeux ces créatures ? » demanda Bael au bord de l'hyperventilation.

« Quoi ? Aragog ? Venimeux ? Non, pas du tout, il est très gentil et mignon. »

« Bien sur. C'est évident. Pas dangereux du tout. Et pourquoi vous avez été renvoyé au fait ? je ne veux surtout pas paraitre malpoli «

« Non, non je comprends que tu veuilles savoir. » Hagrid renifla un bon coup. « J'ai caché Aragog et ils ont pensé que … qu'il l'avait tué … alors Jedusor a… » Hagrid se mis à pleurer et entre deux sanglots il essayait de raconter son histoire. Bael passa le reste de sa soirée à le réconforter. De plus en plus sonné. Il tombait des nues. Il y avait dans cette histoire, encore Voldemort, mais surtout des incohérences. Parce que si le monstre avait deux gros yeux jaunes alors ce ne pouvait pas être ceux de l'acromentule d'Hagrid. Parce que ces créatures ont plus que deux yeux, ils sont petits et pas gros et surtout pas jaunes.

« C'était il y a longtemps … » essaya de dire Bael

« 50 ans maintenant » souffla Hagrid, « Merci d'avoir été là … mais tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Retourne au château avant que quelqu'un ne te voie. Allez va-t-en ! » Et Hagrid se leva d'un bond et mis presque à la porte Bael. Ce dernier ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce changement d'attitude.

Bael retourna néanmoins lentement au château. Il remit pendant ce cours temps de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Jedusor … encore ce nom maudit … C'est pour ça qu'il a reçu un trophée, l'année dernière je l'avais vu. « Services rendus à l'Ecole » Pff, tu parles. Il a fait renvoyer Hagrid et son monstre. Mais ça devait être lui le responsable du meurtre de Mimi. Son monstre. Son horreur. Sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute à lui. Il était là aussi quand la Chambre a été ouverte avant. … Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est que cette chambre des secrets. Juste un monstre aux yeux jaunes. Et il y a un autre héritier dans l'école maintenant. Parce que Voldemort n'est pas là. Donc ce n'est pas le même héritier qu'il y a 50 ans. Mais la chose qui circule dans les murs ? Et héritier de quoi ? Et puis « prenez garde », mais à quoi ? »

Alors que Bael allait remonter dans la salle commune il se décida de faire un tour par la librairie. Même fermée, il pouvait parfaitement y accéder. Le Château allait l'aider, comme toujours. Et il voulait des informations sur cette chambre des Secrets au plus vite. Il était bien trop curieux pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de plus. Alors il entra en douce dans l'immense salle et se mit à chercher tout ce qui pouvait relater à sa recherche. Il tomba sur _Poudlard : Une histoire_ et trouva un paragraphe particulièrement intéressant qui parlait vaguement de la Chambre des Secrets.

 _Selon la légende, Serpentard et_ _Gryffondor_ _se disputèrent au sujet des élèves choisi à Poudlard et plus exactement entre les élèves d'ascendance moldue et ceux d'ascendance sorcière. Lorsque Gryffondor imposa son point de vue, Serpentard quitta l'école, mais pas sans construire une Chambre secrète renfermant un monstre que seul Serentard et ses héritiers pouvaient contrôler. Au fil des siècles, un grand nombre d'illustres magiciens et sorcières cherchèrent la Chambre en vain. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvée. Finalement, toute l'histoire fut considérée comme étant pure fiction car aucuns indices ne furent jamais trouvés._

Le paragraphe s'arrêtait là. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour Bael. Il sortit son carnet et commença à écrire toutes les informations qu'il avait.

A l'aide de flèches et de gribouillis il commença par les informations sûres. Le monstre. Grand. Meurtrier. Yeux jaunes. Reptile ?, fait fuir les araignées.

Puis un déclic se fit dans la tête de Bael. Les coqs. Tous morts alors que le monstre faisait tout juste son apparition. Le monstre avait soit peur des coqs soit, ils pouvaient le tuer. Les créatures magiques avaient souvent des faiblesses désarmantes. Et Bael aurait mis sa main à couper que Serpentard avait introduit une créature magique dans le Château auparavant et que personne n'avait réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Ensuite l'emplacement de la fameuse Chambre. De toute évidence, seuls les héritiers pouvaient le savoir. Cela avait donc peut être à voir avec le sang. Quelque chose que Serpentard avait et qu'il a pu passer à ses descendants ou héritiers. Un objet spécial ?

Et surtout les héritiers. Qui cela pouvait il être ? Son esprit penchait vers Jedusor/Voldemort, il était assez atroce pour vouloir la mort d'élèves né-moldus. C'était sa grande doctrine de sang-Pur. Et il y a 50 ans il était là. _Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là._

Bael se dirigea alors vers les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles pour vérifier sa théorie. S'il voulait avoir une petite idée des descendants et donc Héritiers de Serpentard, il lui fallait cet arbre. Il mis une bonne heure avant de le trouver. Et lorsqu'il le trouva.

« Ils sont tous morts ! Tous ! »

Puis il s'arrêta en bas de l'arbre. Un seul nom résidait. Avec une date : 1937.

« Les dates ne collent pas. Voldemort se revendique comme héritier de Serpentard, sang-Pur et tout ce qui va avec … mais rien n'a été consigné sur sa généalogie. S'il était un Sang-Pur, je suis sûr que je devrais le trouver. Le dernier héritier qui n'est pas mort en prison est Mérope Gaunt. Elle pourrait, avec ces dates, être … la mère de Voldemort. Mais elle l'aurait abandonné pour une raison inconnue. Jedusor … ce ne devait pas être un nom de sorcier sang-Pur. » Cette révélation choqua Bael « Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un Sang-Pur »

Soudain un déclic se fit dans la tête de Bael. Mais il refusait tout de même la réalité.

Voldemort, l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets avant. Et _surtout_ aujourd'hui aussi. Bael repensa au journal de Ginny et une sueur froide lui monta. Il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait la Chambre ni quel était le monstre. En revanche il avait son coupable. Et cela lui faisait très peur.

« Non, non. Je dois me tromper. C'est obligé. Pas Ginny. Jamais. Ce doit être la faute du monstre. Ou de la Chambre. Elle est magique. »

Mais Bael n'arrivait pas à se croire lui-même. Il savait. Et ça lui faisait terriblement peur.

Cette nuit-là, Bael remonta tard dans la salle commune. Il paraissait très mal en point et s'endormi sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune qui pour une fois avait un aspect normal.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin sur Ron.

« Bah alors ? Tu fais quoi ici ? C'est hyper dangereux ! Il y avait une tempête de sable hier soir en plus ! »

« Privilège ! Tu sais que le Château ne me ferait jamais de mal ! » répondit Bael encore à moitié endormit sur son fauteuil.

« Mmmh, viens on va louper les cours si on continue. »

Et Bael se laissa faire. Ou plutôt se laissa trainer tout en tentant d'oublier les révélations de la veille. Toute la semaine il essaya de ne pas penser à cette chambre des secrets, mais c'était peine perdu. Tout le monde ne faisait que parler de ça. Et dans le milieu, on entendait Drago Malefoy se venter.

« Les Sangs-de-bourbe vont tous y passer ! L'Héritier le verra ! »

De plus loin, Ron et Neville l'observait tandis que Bael tentait de les ignorer. Il grignotait un toast à la confiture de citrouille.

« Tu penses que c'est lui l'Héritier ? »

« je sais pas … Il a bien la tête si tu veux mon avis. »

« Non. C'est pas lui. Laissez tomber les gars. » dit soudainement Bael. « C'est pas une fouine comme lui qui serait capable de faire ce genre de chose. Il est beaucoup trop comme son père, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop pathétique et pleurnichard pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses deux mains. Croyez-moi, j'en sais un ptit truc. J'ai passé une partie de ma chère et tendre enfance avec ce crétin. » Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Il ne voulait pas que Ron sache que sa propre sœur était derrière tout ça. Et contre son gré. Probablement.

Il se leva et passa devant tout le monde. Il fit un simple geste pour signaler à ses trois amis qu'il se rendait en cours en avance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? » interrogea Ron

« Je sais pas. Depuis l'incident, il est bizarre … »

« Tu penses pas que … »

« Non, les garçons. Il passe son temps à la librairie. Il a peut être découvert quelque chose … » intervint Hermione.

« C'est peut être à cause de sa mère. Il a reçu des lettres récemment non. Il en parle quasi jamais de sa famille et là … ? » dis Neville. « Si ça se trouve il est juste encore une fois énervé à cause de sa famille. Ce serait pas la première fois … »

« Oui, Hadès a fait une scène hier. Tu te souviens dans le couloir ? » se remémora Ron

« Oui … Il a quasiment carbonisé l'oiseau pour l'obliger à partir. »

« C'était quelque chose, j'ai cru qu'il fallait appeler un professeur pour faire taire cet oiseau de malheur. Mais quel prof nous aurait cru ! Je veux dire, c'est pas super crédible de dire « Professeur, je vous en supplie aidez-nous à renverser Hadès ! » » dit hilare Ron. Tout le monde ria de bon cœur.

Finalement ce ne fut qu'en cours d'histoire de la magie que le mystère sur la Chambre fut levé pour les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur Binns avait remarqué que pour une fois ses élèves étaient dissipés et ne faisaient pas attention à son cours. Du moins plus que d'habitude. Quand il voulut demander ce qui retenait leur attention, un élève un peu plus téméraire que les autres demanda à en savoir plus sur le Chambre des Secrets.

« La Chambre des Secrets ? Ce n'est qu'une légende … » face au silence soudain de sa classe, le professeur continua « On raconte que lors d'une dispute entre Gryffondor et Serpentard sur qui devait recevoir un enseignement magique, Serpentard perdit la dispute et fut contraint de partir pour un moment. Il revint cependant mais la légende raconte qu'il construisit une salle secrète à l'insu de tous et qu'il y mit un monstre devant la porte. De nombreux sorciers agueris ont cherchés cette fameuse salle mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvée … Ce n'est vraiment qu'une légende, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté ça ! »

Ce fut le seul moment où toute la classe avait été suspendue à ses lèvres et avaient bu ses paroles comme un assoiffé boirait l'eau d'une fontaine.

« Ce n'est pas un mythe. La Chambre existe et le monstre aussi. » pensa Bael. Il laissa cependant ses amis débattre du sujet. A vrai dire il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ces deux choses-là. Il vit pourtant Hermione le scruter un moment avant de repartir dans un débat passionné sur qui pouvait bien être l'Héritier.

Peu à peu, il trouva des réponses à ses questions, bien qu'involontaires. Comme le fait que si l'entrée n'était réservée que pour les descendants de Salazar Serpentard, c'était simplement que seuls ses descendants pouvaient parler le Fourchelang. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion en fixant le symbole de la maison Serpentard sur l'étendard de Quidditch (il avait failli se prendre un cognard en plein dans la tête à cause de son manque d'attention lors de l'entrainement. Sans surprises, Olivier le réprimanda toute la soirée …). Il s'était alors demandé pourquoi chaque maison avait tel ou tel symbole pour le représenter. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé à cette conclusion, l'identité du monstre se faisait plus claire.

« Un serpent. C'est un serpent magique. Que seuls les Fourchelangues peuvent comprendre et donc contrôler. Et les Fourchelangues sont les descendants de Serpentard seulement. Mais Neville n'est pas un descendant de Serpentard. Loin de là même .. Après avec la Grande Attaque, il a pu recevoir des pouvoirs appartenant au sorcier noir. Mais ça parait quand même largement farfelu … Je parle comme Hermione là. Faut que j'arrête. »

Il avait donc cherché dans la bibliothèque une créature réunissant toutes les catégories qu'il avait retrouvées. Yeux jaunes, craint les coqs, fait fuir les araignées (pas plus tard que deux jours, il avait encore vu des araignées qui s'échappaient en rang par une des fenêtres du Château) et surtout appartient à la famille des serpents. Probablement magique aussi. _Ah oui, et surtout, il tue d'un seul regard d'après Mimi._ Et il n'était tombé que sur la mention du basilic. Un monstre bien terrifiant en soi, mais Bael n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cette créature était une légende, un mythe en elle-même.

Un autre problème lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Mais alors pourquoi Nev' peut l'entendre ? Il ne descend pas de Serpentard … Ou peut être que cette nuit … »

Mais Bael s'arrêta de penser et se baissa brusquement pour éviter un sort qui arrivait dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement et vit des cheveux rouges. _Ginny_. Elle avait tenté de l'attaquer. _Elle sait._

Les choses se compliquaient largement pour Bael. Tout à coup il se sentait menacé. Chassé. Et pas par n'importe qui. Il devait garder profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse résoudre cette affaire. _Le journal, la clé dans tout ça doit être le journal !_

Il entreprit alors immédiatement de la faire s'en séparer le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Maureen ou à Hermione. Elles étaient plus susceptibles de comprendre vite et de l'aider sans poser trop de questions. C'est pourquoi Bael laissa filer le mois de Novembre à grande vitesse et aborda à plusieurs reprises les deux filles. Mais elles ne comprirent aucunes des allusions qu'il faisait. Il remarqua aussi que Ginny semblait le suivre à la trace presque tout le temps et il prit un grand soin à rester le plus possible avec ses amis. Tant qu'elle était fixé sur lui, aucune attaque ne pouvait survenir. En revanche, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, il devenait une proie facile. Il passa alors les pores nuits qu'il eût jamais connues.

« L'histoire du basilic devient tout à coup plus réelle et menaçante là … Mais jamais les profs me croiront.»

Et c'est aussi pourquoi Bael avait de plus en plus peur de se retrouver seul. Il sentait qu'on l'épiait, qu'on le traquait presque et cela le rendait anxieux. Et il savait que ses amis commençaient à le soupçonner. Après tout, il ne disait rien sur la Chambre et ses parents devaient probablement savoir quelque chose dessus. Seulement voilà, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ses parents et voyait mal comment commencer une lettre sur le sujet. Il aurait plus vite fait de se voir bannir de sa famille. Mais il ne voulait surtout rien leur devoir. Surtout des informations qui lui serait vraiment peu utiles. Parce que la question n'était pas de savoir qui avait ouvert la Chambre et comment, ça il le savait déjà. Non, c'était plutôt de se débarrasser du monstre et du petit journal noir.

Il se demandait cependant mille fois s'il ne devait pas le dire à quelqu'un explicitement mais il savait aussi qu'on le prendrait pour un fou. Et surtout, il voulait sauver Ginny. Elle ne devait être qu'une victime. Il laissa donc son carnet blanc bien en évidence sous les yeux d'Hermione et de Maureen pour les intriguer à le prendre et à deviner le secret de la Chambre mais jamais elles ne cédèrent à la tentation de l'ouvrir. Jamais sous ses yeux en tout cas.

Novembre commençait à devenir de plus en plus froid et la saison de Quidditch avançait. La tension au sein de Poudlard augmentait aussi rapidement. Entre la rumeur sur la Chambre des Secrets qui avait largement fini de courir face au manque d'attaque et le match qui arrivait, il semblait que Poudlard était devenu le siège de toutes les tensions. Et Bael restait très angoissé pour tout ces derniers temps. Il devenait très irrascible (comme tous les joueurs de Gryffondors, se lever à 4h était moyennement satisfaisant) et sursautait au moindre mouvement brusque. Il ne se sentait pas serein du tout. Ni pour le match ni pour la chambre. Mais il avait quand même un match de Quidditch à faire et une équipe à faire gagner.

« Je le ferai ! J'oubli toute cette histoire juste pour un moment ! De toute manière je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve cette Chambre ! Et le basilic est un mythe. Une histoire magique. C'est tout. »

Finalement le grand jour du match arriva. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Lions contre Serpents. Déjà, le matin on sentait une tempête en approche prête à exploser à tout moment. Tout le monde avait pris parti aussi. Même le Château. Il avait choisi sans surprise les gryffondors et cherchait à les bichonner avant le match. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, on retrouva la salle commune des lions en parfait état alors que depuis plusieurs semaines régnait le chaos le plus total.

« Allez Bael, t'inquiète ça va ben se passer pour ton premier match. Maureen aussi ce sera une grande première. »

« Oui … Ah Olivier, bonjour. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Oui j'ai le trac. Quoi ? Si je veux vomir ? non. Si je veux manger ? non. Comment ça non ? si ! »

Et une dispute éclata entre le capitaine et les joueurs.

« Bon, essaye de manger quelque chose vieux, avec Nev' et Hermione on sera dans les gradins. »

Et sur ces derniers mots Ron partit avec ses deux autres amis laissant Bael et Maureen avec les autres joueurs de l'équipe.

« Sales traitres. Vous m'abandonnez à mon triste destin. »

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » annonça Olivier plus tyrannique que jamais à son équipe dans les vestiaires. On entendait au loin les acclamations des supporters dans les gradins. « C'est simple. On entre, on prend le souaffle et on détruit les serpentards ! Maureen, toi, tu restes fixée sur le vif d'or ! »

Le sermon dura encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais personne ne s'en formalisa, trop stressé par le match qui allait survenir.

« Et voici venir la merveilleuse équipe des gryffondors mise en place par le capitaine et Gardien, Olivier Dubois ! » La voix de Lee Jordan résonna à travers le stade en délire. Juste avant de s'élancer, Maureen et Bael se regardèrent et sourirent de plus belle.

« Je crois que je viens de voir mes parents et Sirius ! » s'exclama Maureen avant de s'envoler suivi de près par Bael.

« Et cette année la sélection est très intéressante ! En position de Batteurs, on retrouve sans surprises mes deux confrères ! Les jumeaux Weasley ! » Un énorme applaudissement vint accueillir les paroles de Lee et McGonagall ne dit rien face à ce manque d'impartialité. Au vu des couleurs qu'elle portait, elle soutenait vivement sa maison. Il y aurait à parier que les devoirs se feraient plus faciles si les gryffondors remportaient le match. Juste à côté d'elle on apercevait James Potter et Sirius Black affublé des écharpes de Gryffondors et de peintures de guerres rouges sur le visage et qui criaient à tue-tête.

« Et voici nos Poursuiveurs : Angelina Johnson ! Alicia Spinnet ! Et le petit nouveau, j'ai nommé Baelfyre Black ! » Les hurlements de Sirius s'entendirent à travers tout le stade.

« C'est le mien ! C'est mon cousin ! Vas-y ! »

« Et enfin l'Attrapeur : Maureen Potter ! »

« Le match va commencer, le souaffle va bientôt être lancé par l'arbitre. Les deux capitaines s'avancent et se serrent la main. Vraiment je pense que Montague devrait être renvoyé … Il a l'air trop stupide pour

« Jordan ! » Le cri de McGonagall résonna à travers le mégaphone magique faisant rire tout le monde.

« Oui, oui professeur. Ça y est ! Le souaffle est mis en jeu. La balle est interceptée par Serpentard et oh, magnifique feinte de Johnson qui passe à Black et qui fait une feinte par le bas pour la renvoyer à Spinnet. Et buuuut. Ça y est ! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! Le premier but aux lions ! »

Dans les gradins, on n'arrêtait plus les supporters pour gryffondor. En revanche dans le stade, tous les joueurs étaient loin d'être serein.

« Attrape ! mais attrape je te dis ! » hurlait un joueur non identifié aux oreilles de Bael. Celui-ci vit un cognard se précipiter sur lui et fit un magnifique tonneau afin de l'éviter. Par un pur coup de chance il intercepta le souaffle et fonça vers les buts pour marquer.

« Houla là, c'était quoi ça ? » se dit Bael en évitant _quelque chose_ sur sa droite de justesse et en faisant une passe à Angelina. Alors qu'il se faisait acclamer pour une « prouesse acrobatique », Bael filait sur son balai aussi vite que possible en cherchant à éviter tous les obstacles. Malheureusement, il se prit littéralement plusieurs joueurs (jamais sifflé malgré le flagrant coup de poing au nez « Mais faaauuute ! Professeur ! Faaauuute ! » hurla Lee) et un bon nombre de cognard. Cependant il s'accrocha à son balai et intercepta le plus de souaffle possible.

« Et c'est encore un but de Gryffondor ! Magnifique passe de Black à Spinnet ! 60 à 20 en faveur de Gryffondor ! » s'époumona Lee. « Regardez ! Potter plonge ! Elle a dû voir le vif ! Ah non, il s'est échappé. En tout cas, l'Attrapeur des Serpentard est loin de faire l'affaire … Il a peut être un nimbus 2001 mais clairement l'argent ne fais pas le talent. Ah, un boulet de canon rouge passe à travers les anneaux de serpentard ! C'est un but de Black ! 80 à 20 pour Gryffondor. Le souaffle est relancé, la balle aux serpents, Montague tire eeeeettt Dubois rattrape encore le souaffle ! C'est vraiment le meilleur Gardien que Gryffondor n'a jamais eu ! Et regardez-moi cette équipe ! Angelina a le souaffle, elle se rapproche de la zone de tir et elle tiiire et non, le gardien la rattrape. Ah non ! Le malheureux ! Alicia l'a repris par derrière et le relance à travers les anneaux ! 90 pour Gryffondor ! »

Le match dura encore une bonne heure durant laquelle Olivier se fit frapper par un cognard et tomba au sol. Malgré le pénalty accordé à Gryffondor (que Bael marqua) les lions n'avaient plus de Gardien. Très vite le score redevint un peu plus équilibré. Mais l'humeur des lions s'assombrissait de plus en plus, leur jeu devenait plus difficile à suivre et les serpentards enchainaient des coups fourrés sur des fautes.

« Maureen ! Tu fais quoi ? » hurla Angelina qui avait pris le rôle de capitaine en l'absence d'Olivier.

« Je le cherche ! je fais ce que je peux ! » répondis la jeune fille éssouflée

« Et c'est un autre but de Serpentard. On peut dire qu'ils remontent la pente tant bien que mal. Les Gryffondors tentent de faire opposition mais depuis que Alicia est blessée au bras à cause de ce cognard … Oui, oui, professeur le score : 210 à 160, pour Gryffondor toujours. A ce rythme là, seul le vif d'or fera la différence ! »

« On s'est entrainé comme des fous depuis le début de l'année. Je refuse de perdre ! Alicia ! Bael ! Sur les côtés, on va les prendre à revers. »

« On peut tenter par-dessous, ce sera plus efficace. »

« Prend le lead alors. Tu es plus doué que nous pour faire le revers. »

La tactique des Gryffondor s'averra remarquable et en quelques minutes 4 buts traversèrent les anneaux des Serpentards.

« On garde cette avance ! On reste sur la défensive et on attend que Maureen trouve le vif ! _Black qu'est-ce que tu crois faire !_ »

« Euh, bah je prends le souaffle ? » répondit l'interpellé complètement confus.

« Mais tiire ! le garde pas à la main ! »

En somme le match fut terriblement fatiguant pour les nerfs de Bael. Entre les cris et les balles qui essayaient de le frapper ou encore les joueurs, ce fut une expérience des plus mémorables.

« J'adore ce sport en fait. » arriva en conclusion Bael alors qu'il faisait une énième passa à Angelina et évitait un cognard.

« Et Potter replonge ! Cette fois-ci elle a l'ait de garder une bonne trajectoire ! Pffft ! La feinte de Wronski ! Magnifique. Tout simplement ma-gni-fique. Du talent pur, une pépite ! Et Malefoy qui ne peut pas suivre. Aïe, le sol doit faire terriblement mal à cette vitesse ! »

Bael se retourna un instant pour voir l'action de Maureen avant de se reconcenter sur le souaffle et Montague. Avec lui, se trouvait Flint.

« Oh oh. Ils vont essayer de m'écraser. »

Alors Bael fit un piqué vers le sol avant de remonter en une chandelle parfaite et envoyer le souaffle à travers un anneau argenté.

« Yeees ! »

« ET C'EST LA FIN DU MATCH ! POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! GRYFFONDOR VIENT D'HUMILIER SERPENTARD : 410 A 190 ! »

Les résultats s'affichèrent en lettres dorées au centre de l'arène tandis que tous les joueurs se posaient au sol et criaient de joie avec leurs supporters.

 _Gryffondor : +220 points_

 _Serdaigle : 0 point_

 _Poufsouffle : 0 point_

 _Serpentard : -220 points_

« Le prochain match sera Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle dans deux semaines ! ne manquez pas le match ! »

Mais les cris de Lee furent noyé dans les cris de liesse des Gryffondors qui acclamaient haut et forts leur joueurs.

« Venez ! Ya une fête dans la Salle Commune ! » cria Fred ou George.

En presque quelques secondes la foule se deversa dans le Château vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

« Bael ! Tu fais quoi ? » cria Maureen encore les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

« Je vais parler avec Sirius un instant ! Je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

Et sur ces quelques mots Bael se retrouva seul avec Sirius et même James (qui vint les retrouver après avoir félicité sa fille). Ils parlèrent de toutes les farces qu'ils avaient faits et surtout de Quidditch. Bael bu toutes leurs paroles et oublia pendant toute l'après-midi ses problèmes de Chambre des Secrets.

« Ah Ah, on entend la musique de la tour jusqu'ici » rigola Bael après avoir parlé du match avec les deux adultes. Un énorme sourire graçiait son visage.

« Tu devrais monter avant de manquer ton appel ! » lança Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

« Au fait, c'est vrai que tu peux te transformer en chien noir ? » demanda soudainement Bael.

La question ne prit pas du tout au dépourvu Sirius qui sourit. James répondit par l'affirmative aussi.

« Si je vous montre quelque chose, vous ne le direz à personne ? » demanda alors le garçon.

« Oui Vas-y. »

Et sur ces quelques mots Bael se transforma en un léopard blanc. Sirius se décrocha la mâchoire. James manqua de s'étouffer.

« Comment t'a fait ! Enfin, je veux dire … aussi vite ! »

Bael se retransforma et entreprit d'expliquer une partie de ses vacances d'été.

« Disons que j'ai eu un peu d'aide cet été … D'ailleurs comme je suis métamorphage j'ai remarqué que je pouvais changer la couleur de mon pelage quand je voulais ! »

La conversation repris de plus belle sur la forme Animagus de Bael et celle des Maraudeurs.

« Et donc c'est comme ça qu'on est tous les trois devenus des Animagus pour Remus. »

« C'est génial ! Un rat, un chien et un cerf ! »

« Faut qu'on te trouve un nom d'ailleurs ! Il faut te baptiser : tu fais du Quidditch, tu es un Animagus, tu créés pas mal d'embrouilles, déjà plus d'heure de colles à ton actif que d'heure de cours et surtout tu as la carte ! »

« Je crois que tu as bien raison mon cher Patmol ! Regarde moi ces yeux tout brillants ! Mais c'est qu'il est ému ! »

« Non, enfin je … »

« Attends je crois que j'ai trouvé un nom de code ! Cornedrue ! On va l'appeler dentincellante ! »

« Pardon ? ça va pas du tout, tu perds la main mon pauvre. Non plutôt, ombruit ! »

« Quoi, mais c'est encore pire ! Attend j'ai mieux ! Ombranc ! C'est un mélange entre ombre et blanc. C'est parfait ça, non ? »

« Je voyais bien un nom avec ses dents. T'as vu comme elles sont … bah là quoi. »

« Cromblanc ? »

« Ou Ombranc. J'aime bien aussi. On fait un pile ou face ? » proposa James face à un Bael éberlué mais au bord de l'extase totale.

« Bien, officiellement, tu es Ombranc, la deuxième génération de Maraudeur ! » s'exclama Sirius, « Ah comme je suis heureux. C'est mon sang qui prend la relève ! Haha ! Quand Andy va savoir ça ! »

« J'ai hâte de savoir tout ce que tu vas faire Ombranc. Tu vas voir, on va t'initier à l'art de l'embrouille. A partir de l'année prochaine, tu seras un professionnel de l'arnaque ! »

Soudain James se raidit.

« Ah, zut. Lily. J'ai oublié l'heure. Encore une fois. Bon, Ombranc, on te laisse, il faut qu'on file. Mais surtout n'oublie pas : tu nous envoie un hibou ! »

Et sur ces quelques mots James et Sirius partirent en détallant et en laissant Bael seul dans le parc. Il n'était pourtant pas triste, loin de là. Depuis un long moment, il se sentait bien. Il rentra donc au Château tranquillement et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il entendait toujours les murs vibrer de musique. Bien. La fête battait encore son plein. Il pouvait donc prendre son temps pour rentrer. Il commençait à ressentir les efforts de ce matin lors du match.

« A cette allure là je vais renter à minuit » pensa amèrement le jeune garçon en regardant les escaliers qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Tada ! Fin du chapitre !

Phew, celui-ci a été long a écrire. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ^^

Ha et pour la suite, je vais me focaliser sur tout le monde _sauf_ Bael. ça devrait vous plaire. Je pense. De toute manière, à partir de maintenant, on va trouver de moins en moins le point de vue de Bael. L'action va être décrite par les autres dès lors qu'on ne parlera plus de lui ^^

Bref, restez avec moi, la suite vous attends demain (en fin de soirée par contre ;))

à Oriiane1506 : Pour le lien entre Bael et Harry, il est franchement introuvable pour l'instant. Il va falloir attendre la troisième année et tous les petits indices que je vais laisser pour que tu trouves ne serait-ce que le début. C'est plutôt tordu comme lien ;) Bon courage ceci dit pour ta petite enquête. ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves l'histoire bien :D


	18. Chapter 18 : Terreur à Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Encore merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :D

Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant que les autres.

Et merci à Rain-Bow-998 pour m'avoir signalé le tigre/léopard ;) C'est rectifié à présent.

Sinon, niveau contenu du chapitre : il est encore plus long que le précédent (16 300 mots) et on avance vraiment dans l'année ! J'ai sauté la saint valentin parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire une scène drôle ou assez intéressante ... enfin pas que ce soit vital à l'histoire ;)

Du coup, on doit commencer le chapitre quelque part en novembre, on le fini fin mars.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, laissez des commentaires, favorite et follow !

* * *

Le lendemain de la fête sembla être un jour terrible pour tous les Gyffondors. Jamais de mémoire d'élèves, une fête avait pris autant d'ampleur dans une salle commune. Le château leur ferait probablement payer pour tout le carnage fait d'ailleurs. Toujours était-il que le mois de novembre venait de s'achever et la neige tombait abondamment des nuages. Le sourire fut donc tout de même au rendez-vous et de nombreux élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir dehors afin de pouvoir réaliser une bataille de boule de neige géante. Maureen, Hermione et Ginny ne firent pas exception à la règle.

« Vite ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rejoindre les garçons en bas. Ils ont promis que les serpentards et les serdaigles allaient prendre bien cher. Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de remplir leur salle commune de neige. Quelque chose dans le genre quoi. » s'exclama Maureen.

« Non, c'est une bataille entre les jumeaux et Ron et Bael probablement Nev' aussi, pour savoir qui ferait le plus de dégât dans chaque salle commune. Les poufsouffles aussi vont en prendre pour leur grade. » répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Ginny et Maureen déglutirent avant de rire. Décidemment la vie au château ne manquait pas de piquant. Et alors que les filles descendaient les marches, l'escalier sue lequel elles étaient se mit à bouger. Hermione grogna :

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu »

Elles s'arrêtèrent néanmoins au prochain couloir et firent un détour important pour rejoindre le grand Hall.

« J'en ai marre de ce château » fuma Ginny, « A chaque fois c'est la même chose : il bloque des passages entiers, t'as vu le couloir du quatrième étage ?, impossible de passer !, il commence à faire bouger les escaliers et le sol est complètement troué ! »

Se deux amis ne répliquèrent absolument rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle afin de déguster leur petit déjeuner. Elles rejoignirent très vite leur groupe d'amis. Hermione se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers Ron et Neville. Les jumeaux et Bael n'étant pas là, il n'était pas compliqué de s'imaginer que les trois compères étaient parti faire des farces. Encore. Un dimanche matin qui plus est.

« Bonjour, comment vous allez ce matin ? » demanda joyeusement Hermione à ses deux amis.

Ces deux là ne répondirent que par des grommellements sauvages. Hermione parvint tout de même à déchiffrer « Château », « piégé », et « fils de Serpentard » . Hermione rigola sous sa manche avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Elle avait une réputation à tenir et des devoirs à faire.

La conversation reprit donc et partit sur le aventures des frères de Ron. Autant dire qu'Hermione passa son petit déjeuner indignée face aux rires de Ron et de Neville. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre en quoi un gnome qui se prenait pour un elfe était hilarant. Tout au plus, c'était une horreur.

Néanmoins les trois amis finirent leur petit déjeuner et filèrent directement vers le parc de Poudlard pour être les témoins des actes spectaculaires de magie des sixièmes et septièmes années qui se donnaient une bataille de neige acharnée entièrement basée sur la magie. Même le professeur Flitwick et McGonagall assistaient à cette féroce bataille, tous les deux souriant de fierté en face de leurs élèves. Ils mirent toutefois un terme à la bataille à l'aide d'un unique sort (transformer le tas de neige dégoulinant en un dragon et le faire rugir face aux écoliers était rarement une bonne idée pour continuer une bataille … surtout quand on était pétrifié de peur). Les trois amis passèrent alors le reste de leur matinée dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch avec Hagrid tranquillement. Rien ne vint déranger leur calme matinée.

A midi, ils se redirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et croisèrent par la même occasion les jumeaux. Ils semblaient un peu inquiets et étaient tous rouge. Hermione refusa de leur parler et se dirigea rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire à des farceurs et devenir une complice de leurs horribles farces. « Plutôt être renvoyée ! » s'était-elle indignée.

« Hey Ron t'aurais pas vu Bael par hasard ? » demanda un des rouquin à son jeune frère.

« On a besoin de lui pour la blague de fin d'année sur Rogue » expliqua le second.

« Euh, non, je croyais qu'il était avec vous tout ce matin. Il avait dit hier qu'il serait en train de préparer une autre farce avec vous … »

« D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu à la fête hier … Tout l'aprem il est resté … dehors je crois » renchéri Neville tout à coup peu rassuré.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est fait attaqué ? » demanda alors vivement Ron

« Nan impossible frérot ! »

« Il a dû piéger … »

« un Serpentard … »

« Qui le génait … »

« Comme la fouine … »

« et il est partit vers … »

« une salle de colle »

Ron sembla à cours de mots. Ce fut Neville qui prit la relève :

« Avec qui ? »

La réponse fut unanime : le seul professeur capable de donner des heures de colles un dimanche matin ne pouvait être que Rogue.

« On l'a pas vu ce matin au banquet … il devait moisir dans son cachot en train de torturer notre grand ami ! »

« On fait quoi ? » s'exclama Neville

« … On attend … on ne peut point le sauver » déclara dramatiquement Fred.

« Il est des gens qu'on ne peut sauver » renchérit George.

Sur ces mots les deux frères partirent en direction du lac. Ils laissèrent Ron et Neville dans la neige absolumment perdu.

« Donc là, on fait quoi concrètement ? »

Ce fut l'appel du ventre de Ron qui recentra les idées des deux amis :

« On va manger ! » déclara plein de conviction Ron.

Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les deux sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ils y rejoignèrent Hermione et lui expliquèrent que Bael était en colle donc qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de l'attendre. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« ça ne m'étonne même pas, venant de lui … » elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre, « Avec Rogue vous dites ? Je viens de le voir traverse le Grand Hall. Il avait l'air furieux et préoccupé. Il parlait avec Flitwick. »

« En même temps garder Bael dans un cachot … »

Ron explosa de rire.

Seulement le rire fut de courte durée : alors que l'après-midi touchait sa fin, le professeur McGonagall vint les trouver. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse : ses lèvres étaient plus fines que jamais et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs :

« Rentrez dans vos salles communes immédiatement. Pas de discussion Mr. Weasley. C'est un ordre ! » aboya le professeur de métamorphose. Les trois compères détalèrent vers leurs salles communes sans se rendre compte que leur professeur se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid, baguette en main. Ils virent que tous les élèves faisaient la même chose qu'eux néanmoins. Mais personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi. D'autant plus que le château ne semblait aider personne et créait des bouchons dans les couloirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Neville.

Un élève murmura alors : « Il parait que des élèves ont été attaqué par l'Héritier. Il manque aussi le corps d'un des élèves »

« Comment ça « corps » ? Ils sont morts ? » demanda Neville tout blanc.

« Non, Deux sont pétrifiés, un fantôme est inanimé et il manquerait à l'appel deux ou trois élèves … On dit qu'ils seraient … enfin … »

« Qui ça ? » demanda subitement Ron

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit l'élève. « C'est un quatrième année qui me l'a dit ».

Severus Rogue était rarement de bonne humeur, mais ce matin-là, lorqu'il se réveilla, il lui sembla que la journée allait être parfaite. La neige venait de tomber une fois de plus, il pourrait donc largement terroriser quelques premières années. Il pourrait également admirer les farces des Weasley sur Lockhart, pas qu'il soit particulièrement amusé par ces farces mais voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal incapable de répondre à des attaques de ce calibre lui paraissait hilarant. Comme pour tout le staff enseignant. Pas un seul de ses collègues ne manquait une seule occasion de railler le malheureux professeur. Rogue soupçonnait Flitwick de donner des conseils sur comment lancer certains sorts aux jumeaux Weasley et à Black afin de rendre leurs farces plus … effectives.

 _Black_. Soudainement, avec un seul nom, sa journée venait de s'assombrir.

« Si je l'attrape celui-là … » maudissait le professeur de potion en sortant des cachots. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il sentait une haine particulièrement profonde envers le jeune étudiant. Probablement parce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère quand il souriait. Ce sourire parfaitement dérangeant selon Rogue qui lui donnait la chair de poule en imaginant Bellatrix Lestrange à côté. Oui, si son fils ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment caractériellement, il avait en revanche le même sourire blanc qu'elle. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru en repensant à toutes les horreurs que la mangemort avait fait.

« Si le Seigneur parvient à revenir, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il deviendra »

Parce que si Rogue rechignait à dire que Bael se débrouillait bien en potion et dans toutes les autres matières, c'était aussi pour éviter la triste vérité : sinon, lorsque le Seigneur reviendrait, il ne manquerait pas d'enroller le jeune Black. Ou de le tuer s'il refusait. Oui son destin était probablement le plus funeste de tous. Il parvenait néanmoins à sourire comme si tout allait bien.

« Sale gamin … il ne comprends rien, il ne sait rien … il est agaçant » termina Rogue, tout en pensant que le garçon avait l'air troublé ces derniers temps. Probablement qu'il mettait encore son nez là où il ne fallait pas le mettre. Comme d'habitude.

Rogue tomba alors sur des premières années de Poufsouffles qui semblaient se disputer sur l'identité de l'Héritier. Pour faire bonne mesure, Rogue distribua des heures de colles à chacun des élèves et enleva dix points à la maison. D'ailleurs cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets et d'Héritier était loin d'être fini. Depuis un mois maintenant on n'avait rien entendu d'autre que ce nom : « l'Héritier ». En revanche aucunes actions mise à part la chatte de Rusard retrouvée pétrifiée n'avaient été faites. Si par malheur, un élève se faisait tuer, Rogue n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à l'avenir de l'école. Elle fermerait, tout simplement. Parce que tout ce _fiasco_ ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : ce qui s'était passé 50 auparavant ne s'était jamais vraiment résolu. Donc un monstre meurtrier parcourait les couloirs du château et personne n'en avait jamais rien fait. Pendant au moins 50 ans.

« Tout à fait rassurant » pensa sombrement le maître des potions. Il rentra lugubrement dans la Grande Salle et prit son petit déjeuner très vite. Il voulait éviter à tout prix les cris incessants des élèves et surtout celui de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il s'arrangea donc pour sortir le plus vite possible. Personne ne sembla le remarquer.

« Parfait, je peux donc me poser quelques minutes … »

Il fut cependant interrompu par Minerva McGonagall. Ha, celle-là, elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Après la pire humiliation que Serpentard n'est jamais connu face à Gryffondor au quidditch, la professeure de métamorphose n'avait pas arrêté de le narguer avec son sourire et ses yeux de chat maudits. Rogue déglutit et dit glacialement :

« Minerva, bonjour. »

« Severus » répondit simplement la professeure. Son regard attestait néanmoins de son sentiment de supériorité qui irritait largement le maître des potions.

« Je vois que tu as fini ton petit-déjeuner. Tu peux donc aller faire un tour du côté du parc, vérifier si les élèves ne se déchainent pas trop. »

Et elle partit sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir.

« Maudite femme » ragea Rogue. Il devait cependant admettre qu'il n'osait même pas lui dire non. Quand il était encore élève, elle était déjà professeure et il se souvenait encore très bien que ses crises de colère n'étaient certainement pas à prendre à la légère. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait encore peur d'elle aujourd'hui.

Rogue se dirigea donc d'un pas rageur vers le parc de Poudlard. Il croisa de loin les jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas avoir prévu une farce et il s'arrêta pour coller un Gryffondor qui gênait _délibérément_ selon lui, le passage entre le parc et la porte du Grand Hall. IL en profita pour enlever 20 points. Le regard plein de larmes du Gryffondor lui apporta un grand plaisir. Seulement à peine fût il sortit qu'une boule de neige le frappa. Le monde sembla visiblement se stopper d'un seul coup.

Rogue leva sa baguette immédiatement et stoppa toutes les boules de neige. Evidemment il avait choisi de sortir juste à côté d'une boule de neige.

« Celui qui vient de jeter cette boule de neige se dénonce immédiatement. Sinon je vous garanti que vous allez passer la pire semaine de votre vie pathétique de petits écolier »

Les élèves palirent tous et tous les serdaigles pointèrent du doigt un malheureux garçon. Rogue sourit et dit doucereusement « Ce sera donc une semaine de colle entière avec moi Mr. Trozed. Il en sera de même pour vos camarades. La délation est un vilain défaut … »

Aucunes protestations ne se firent entendre. De toute évidence, on ne discutait jamais ses invectives. Jamais.

Rogue sourit sarcastiquement avant de reprendre sa ronde. Au bout de deux heures à terroriser les élèves il se dirigea vers le château. Quelqu'un prendrait sa relève, de toute manière les élèves semblaient éviter sa présence. Parfait. Mais voilà que le petit professeur de sortilèges le rattrapa.

« Severus ! Il se passe des choses graves. IL faut qu'on monte au quatrième étage. Les autres professeurs devraient nous rejoindre. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être le résultat d'une simple bagarre puérile entre les étudiants.

« La Chambre des Secrets ? »

Flitwick acquiesça : « Il semblerait que l'Héritier ait encore frappé. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je crois que c'est Albus qui est tombé sur le fantôme de Sir Nicholas inanimé. Il a ordonné aux tableaux de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et ils lui ont répondit qu'hier soir des événements graves s'étaient passés également mais que le Château avait essayé d'agir. Il me semble qu'il va falloir compter nos élèves Severus »

Les deux professeurs traversèrent le Grand Hal et se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage. Ils y virent en effet le professeur Chourave et Dumbledore en pleine conversation. Bientôt le reste du corps enseignant les rejoignit.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda une Minerva McGonagall passablement irrité.

D'un seul geste le directeur dévoila les corps de deux élèves.

« Ils ne sont pas morts » dit Dumbledore face aux réactions horrifiés des enseignants, « simplement pétrifié. Mr. Hott et Mlle. Roissel semblent avoir vu quelque chose de passablement effroyable. »

En effet, leurs visages, bien que baissés et regardant vers le bas portaient visiblement des signes de peur intense. Les deux élèves avaient leurs baguettes magiques à la main et celle de Hott brillait encore d'un sortilège non fini.

La question de savoir pourquoi ces deux étudiants rodaient dans les couloirs la nuit, parce que visiblement l'attaque, si attaque il y avait eu, s'était passée la nuit, ne se posa même pas. Non, en revanche savoir qu'un monstre se baladait dans les couloirs et avait manifestement la possibilité de tuer et de pétrifier des élèves était largement plus inquiétante.

« Toutes les mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place. Je veux qu'un couvre-feu soit appliqué dès ce soir. Nous devons savoir qui a été touché. Les tableaux me disent que e château a bloqué le couloir pour se protéger mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fait d'autre exactement. »

« Albus, vos pensez que le château aiderait le monstre ? » demanda Minerva.

« Non, le château est une entité créée par les fondateurs pour protéger les élèves. En aucun cas il ne peut tuer ou mettre en danger la vie des élèves. En revanche, il n'a pas le droit d'agir non plus contre la volonté de ses fondateurs … et j'ai bien peur que lorsque Salazar Serpentard a choisi de créer une Chambre secrète et d'y déposer un monstre, le château n'a eue d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté. »

« Parce que toute cette histoire d'Héritier et de Chambre des Secrets n'est pas un mythe ? Surement vous n'y croyez pas Albus. »

« Malheureusement, ce sont des faits. Et ils sont accablants. Si ces deux jeunes gens se sont retrouvés aussi effrayé avec leurs baguettes en main c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant derrière ce mur » pointa Dumbledore en désignant tout à tour les deux étudiants agenouillés et pétrifiés et le mur devant lequel ils se trouvaient. « Il va falloir persuader le château de baisser ce mur »

« Vous pensez que le monstre se trouve derrière ? » demanda Rogue. Dumbledore le fixa un moment mais ses yeux ne dirent rien du tout.

« C'est une possibilité. » Personne ne dit rien pendant un court instant. Puis, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et transporta les étudiants à l'infirmerie.

« Je vais devoir prévenir le parents et la commission des professeurs. Je veux que vous fassiez l'appel de tous vos élèves. Je veux avoir des nouvelles le plus vite possible »

Tous les professeurs se dispersèrent pour recueillir le plus vite possible des nouvelles de leurs étudiants. Personne ne se laissa distraire par l'euphorie des élèves de la nouvelle neige.

Rogue barra donc le dernier nom de sa liste en fin de journée. Lorsqu'il eut fini et se rendit compte qu'aucuns de ses élèves ne manquait à l'appel il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Visiblement, il était le dernier. Et vu l'humeur générale de la salle, il y avait encore des mauvaises nouvelles. Et pour une fois, Dumbledore paraissait son âge, ses rides se faisant plus marquées. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'avancer :

« Severus, avance. Tu as d'autres nouvelles ? »

Le maître des potions regarda autour de lui avant de répondre. Tous les professeurs principaux du collège semblaient dévastés. Ils attendaient également patiemment sa réponse.

« Non, pas que je sache. Tous mes élèves ont répondu présent »

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'assemblée. Rogue se contenta d'arquer un sourcil graisseux à son entourage en guise de question. Albus Dumbledore répondit, les mains posées sur son bureau et attachés à un de ses nombreux instruments argentés.

« Trois élèves manquent à l'appel Severus. Trois. »

Un frisson traversa le professeur.

« Né-moldus ? »

« Non … seulement deux : il y avait Mr. Creevey et Mlle. Richelieu. »

« Et le troisième ? »

« Mr. Black »

Personne ne sembla répondre. Tous voulaient éviter d'aborder le sujet. Alors Rogue se contenta de demander des nouvelles des deux autres élèves :

« Et personne ne les a vu ? »

« Mlle. Richelieu a été retrouvée pétrifiée dans le couloir du sixième étage, le château a libéré un passage pour nous permettre d'accéder à son lieu de repos. » intervint Flitwick.

« Quant à Mr. Creevey, nous l'avons ramené du stade de Quidditch. Ils ont tous vu visiblement le monstre à travers différents objets : Mr. Hott et Roissel ont dû voir un reflet au sol, Mlle. Richelieu tenait un miroir et Mr. Creevey regardait à travers son appareil photo. Autant vous dire que ces élèves ont eue beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir sur le champ … La pellicule de Mr. Creevey à grillée. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda alors le professeur Chourave.

« Que nous avons à faire à un monstre extrêmement dangereux et que l'Héritier qui le contrôle ne se soucie pas des dommages … collatéraux. Je ne pense pas qu'il chassait ces élèves en particulier. Si on remonte à l'heure à laquelle ils ont été pétrifié, on peut affirmer que le monstre a d'abord attaqué Mr. Creevey au stade avant de remonter vers le sixième étage. Chose étrange, il n'a pas attaqué notre cher Rusard qui se trouvait pourtant au cinquième étage quand deux de nos élèves se sont fait attaqué »

« Vous pensez que l'Héritier était avec le monstre et qu'il a lancé un charme de silence sur les couloirs »

« C'est une possibilité effectivement. »

« Et Black dans tout ça ? » posa alors Rogue. La question du jeune homme l'intriguait.

Un blanc ponctua la salle, déchiré par le cri de Fumsek. Dumbledore soupira :

« Aucunes nouvelles de lui. Il semble presque évident de dire qu'il serait même l'Héritier … mais cela sembla trop évident pour le désigner. Je pense qu'il s'est fait attaquer et que le château le protège. Après tout, il a toujours adoré l'aider. »

« Mais, il ne faudrait surtout pas oublier qui est Mr. Black, Albus … »

« Severus ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Black puisse être un meurtrier ! » s'exclama McGonagall qui n'avait pour l'instant pas encore ouvert la bouche, « Il doit y avoir une erreur et »

« Il semblait très préoccupé ces derniers temps … sans doute préparait-il cette attaque. Il essayerait maintenant de se cacher » répondit Rogue. « C'est un Lestrange de cœur. » finit Rogue glacialement. Minerva McGonagall semblait furieuse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et un silence sourd passa dans la salle.

« Allons, Severus, je doute que le jeune Black ait fait quelque chose de la sorte. Il reste pour l'instant disparu et notre priorité est de le retrouver. Et surtout de protéger les élèves. _Tous_ les élèves »

« Il n'en reste pas moins, monsieur le directeur, que Black savait quelque chose. Il était rongé par l'angoisse. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux la semaine dernière. Et ce n'était pas le trac du Quidditch. J'ai déjà vu ce regard avant et je peux vous assurer qu'il savait quelque chose. »

« Ce que vous insinuez est grave Severus. J'espère que vous mesurez l'ampleur de vos paroles. Néanmoins, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, Black est pour moi innocent tant qu'il ne sera pas prouvé coupable. Fin de la discussion. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Albus se leva de sa chaise de bureau et désigna la porte à ses collègues. Ils sortirent un par un et remontèrent vers le dortoir de leurs élèves pour leur annoncer les quelques mesures misent en place.

Dumbledore se rassit et se massa les tempes. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il sentait qu'un élément lui échappait. Un élément très important.

Le cri de son phoenix vint le tirer de ses pensées bien tristes.

« Oui, je ne devrais pas m'attarder sur ce genre de pensées … mais si jamais il arrivait le moindre mal à un de nos élèves … hmm … je devrais plutôt commencer à rédiger les lettres pour les parents des élèves touchés. Je me demande ce que vont bien faire les Lestrange » soupira Dumbledore. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour leur annoncer la disparition de leur fils. Dans le château.

La nuit allait être longue.

Minerva McGonagall déglutit encore une fois. Elle prit encore une tasse de thé avant de se montrer dans la salle commune des lions. Elle allait devoir annoncer les pétrifiés, le disparu et le nouveau couvre-feu. Pour une fois, Minerva se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi de devenir la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle savait, et elle était en partie d'accord avec eux, qu'ils ne se plieraient pas à la règle et qu'ils voudraient tout savoir. Leur héros d'un soir venait de disparaitre et probablement qu'ils le réalisaient déjà. Le calme émanant de la salle commune la laissait anxieuse. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la salle commune aussi calme. Enfin, depuis les derniers mois.

Elle soupira avant d'entrer.

Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la laissa stupéfaite. La salle commune d'ordinaire tapissé des couleurs de Gryffondor et pleine de canapés et de bureaux était devenue étrangement lisse et il y avait … un couloir. La salle commune s'était transformé en un immense couloir. Elle voyait ses élèves appuyés contre les murs ne disant pas un seul mot. Un bruit s'entendait au loin. Comme si quelqu'un marchait lentement et que ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

McGonagall plissa des yeux et ne vit pas une seule réaction dans les yeux de ses élèves.

« Que se passe-t-il ici » demanda-t-elle sèchement, « Weasley ! »

Percy Weasley s'approcha lentement du professeur. Il était entouré de sa famille. Il prit une grande inspiration et désigna simplement la pièce :

« C'était comme ça lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Et puis le château a commencé à changer la salle commune en salle de bain puis en escaliers et enfin en couloir. C'est une sorte de cycle. J'ai presque l'impression que la Salle Commune se transforme au gré de nos émotions. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il fait ça … D'habitude il essaye de faire des farces à ceux qui le questionnent mais là il n'a rien fait. Il est juste resté sur ces paysages depuis maintenant presque deux heures. » souffla tout rouge le préfet.

« _Ha oui, c'est vrai que le château n'a pas arrêté de modifier leur salle commune depuis presque deux mois. Ce matin c'était une prairie si je me souviens bien. Mais c'est la première fois que le château imite ses propres couloirs … si je ne me trompe pas c'est le couloir/passage secret qui va du deuxième étage au cinquième, si l'on en croit la tapisserie du Troll. »_

Soudainement le paysage changea encore sous le grognement de quelques élèves. Il passa de couloir à une salle de bain immense. « _Ce n'est pas dans le château ça. Je n'ai jamais vu cette pièce … »_

« Autre chose Mr. Weasley ? » aboya McGonagall devant le préfet qui ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il sembla couiner d'une toute petite voix :

« Il manque deux élèves »

Seulement son murmure ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle comme si elle détenait toutes les réponses à leurs questions. De toute évidence ils attendaient qu'elle parle. Le professeure soupira un bon coup.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer deux élèves de Gryffondor manquent à l'appel. Il semblerait » commença le professeur, « que l'Héritier de Serpentard ait encore frappé la nuit dernière. » Une cacophonie retentit alors.

« Silence ! » aboya McGonagall, « toujours est-il que votre camarade Mr. Creevey est à l'infirmerie. Il n'a subi aucuns dommages meurtriers et se remettra _parfaitement bien_ de cette … attaque. »

« Et Bael ? » demanda alors Ron. Visiblement, c'était la seule chose qui l'interessait. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait dû se rendre compte en arrivant dans la salle commune que son meilleur ami n'était pas là. Le professeur de métamorphose grimaça :

« J'ai bien peur Mr. Weasley, que Mr. Black ne se soit pas encore manifesté »

Un élève lui coupa la parole :

« C'est lui l'Héritier, non ? Il vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur et Colin était un né-moldu ! Et là il aurait disparu ! » Des cris de peur retentirent et on put parfaitement distinguer les différents camps qui se formaient.

« _Tout ça pour un seul élève … »_ pensa amèrement Minerva. Elle serra les lèvres avant de faire taire tout le monde et d'annoncer les règles pour le couvre-feu et les prochaines règles entre les cours. Sans surprise, tous les élèves s'exclamèrent d'indignation. Malheureusement ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'aller au lit sous le regard de feu de McGonagall. Personne n'eût le courage de la contredire une fois de plus, surtout lorsqu'un sixième année se fit presque humilier par une McGonagall visiblement furieuse. Tous partirent au lit sans vociférer la moindre parole.

Le lendemain matin les cours reprirent mais personne ne sembla être concentré. Difficile de l'être quand les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'identité de l'Héritier et sa prochaine cible potentielle. Parmi tous les discours on pouvait entendre Drago Malefoy proférer des insulteqqs aux né-moldus et acclamer son cousin pour avoir déchaîné « le monstre » contre tous les impurs. Inutile de dire que tout le monde se méfia de Malefoy.

« Mais quel imbécile celui-là » marmonna Ron, « Il fait vraiment tout pour se faire reconnaître. »

Neville acquiesça et foudroya du regard le jeune Malefoy. Plus les jours passaient et moins il ne pouvait rester calme en le voyant.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il a raison ? » demanda timidement Hermione, « Je veux dire pour l'Héritier … »

« Enfin, Hermione, t'es censé être la sorcière la plus intelligente de ne notre classe ! » s'exclama Ron tandis qu'Hermione rougissait, « C'est im-po-ssi-ble ! On parle de Bael là ! Tu sais celui qui crit quand un tentacule de calamar s'approche trop près de lui ! Celui qui cherche à imiter les fantômes le soir pour faire rire un elfe ! Enfin tu ne penses quand même pas que cette même personne tuerait pour son propre plaisir des nés-moldus. Et je suis désolée Hermione mais si c'était le cas tu serais la première sur sa liste. Je veux dire vous traînez souvent ensemble ! »

Hermione eût la descence de baisser le regard, elle devait se sentir coupable

« Mais il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps … »

« Oui bah c'était pas le seul. T'as vu Ginny ? Une catastrophe. On aurait dit un zombie hier soir. Et avec l'annonce de McGonagall j'ai cru qu'on allait la perdre. Heureusement que Fred avait une potion de pepper-up avec lui. »

Hermione déglutit et regarda derrière elle. Elle releva soudainement la tête :

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu savoir ce qu'il se passait par hasard ? »

« Il nous l'aurait dit je pense … » dit Neville

« Sauf s'il n'avait pas tous les éléments en tête. Il aime bien trop avoir raison pour son propre bien. Et puis, il se peut qu'il ait eu peur. Tout simplement. »

« pardon ? Bael ? Peur ? Ensemble, dans la même phrase ? T'es sûre que tu vas bien Hermione ? Parce que Bael n'a jamais eu peur. Sauf pour des tentacules … mais ça … »

Hermione retint un soupir de dédain. Neville sentait qu'une dispute allait éclater entre ses deux amis, alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Son carnet ! »

Ses deux amis et toute la table le regarda bizarrement. Oui il venait de crier dans toute la salle. Neville rougit avant de reprendre plus bas :

« Bael tient toujours un carnet avec lui et il note toutes ses idées. Absolument _toutes. »_ Hermione et Ron le regardèrent étrangement. Mais ils ne dirent pas la même chose du tout :

« Je refuse de regarder dans son carnet bizarre : un il est probablement enchanté et deux il ne met que ses idées de « farces ». Donc non, je refuse. »

Sans surprise ce fût Hermione qui prononça ces mots. Ron renchérit

« Et puis comme tu le dis, il a toujours son carnet avec lui. Donc … à mon avis c'est mort, jamais on le retrouvera. En tout cas si on retrouve le carnet, on le retrouve lui. »

« Et la carte des Maraudeurs ? » tenta alors Neville.

La réponse ennuyée de Ron lui parvint :

« Pareil » dit-il en traînant sa voix dans une parfaite imitation de Drago. Pas que Neville allait lui dire. Non, il laissait plutôt ce genre de répliques sarcastiques à Bael.

Mais Neville n'abandonna pas :

« Oui, mais la dernière fois qu'on a vu Bael c'était à la sortie du match de Quidditch. Après ça, plus rien. Maureen a dit que Bael avait dit qu'il allait voir Sirius. »

« Il aurait fait une fugue comme Sirius ? » demanda Ron peu convaincu.

« … nan » dirent Hermione et Neville.

« Après ça on ne sait pas où est-ce qu'il est allé. En revanche ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est sorti voir Sirius en robes de Quidditch. Donc on devrait pouvoir retrouver ses affaires dans les vestiaires ! » s'exclama Neville.

Le grand sourire de Ron et d'Hermione lui répondirent.

« On ira après les cours. »

Seulement a journée s'avéra plus difficile que prévue (double cours de potion en fin de journée … ou l'exécution de Neville comme disait Ron). Ils remirent donc leur idée de descendre dans les vestiaires à la fin de semaine. Mais la semaine fut tout de même terriblement longue. La rumeur sur Bael ne faisait que s'amplifier et les professeurs semblaient donner plus de devoirs que jamais afin que les élèves se concentrent sur leurs devoirs uniquement. Et avec les vacances de Noël qui arrivaient à grand pas, inutile de dire que tous les élèves étaient dissipés. D'autant plus qu'aucune autre attaques n'avait été remarquées. L'angoisse montait donc à pas réguliers.

Dimanche matin vit donc nos trois amis dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Pouah, ça pue ici » remarqua Hermione.

« ça passe » dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Neville se contenta d'ouvrir les portes pour faire passer l'air.

Les trois amis cherchèrent donc le sac de Bael. Malheureusement ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Renfrognés ils reprirent donc le chemin de leur salle commune. Au détour d'un passage secret que leur ami disparu leur avait montré l'année dernière, ils firent leur première grande découverte.

« C'est … c'est le balai de Bael nan ? »

En effet un Nimbus 2000 sur lequel était gravé la devise de Gryffondor et duquel pendait une plume de hibou noir gisait sur le sol du tunnel du passage secret.

« C'est la plume d'Hadès, aucun doute là-dessus » dit Ron en s'approchant du balai de course. « Mais jamais il ne s'en séparerait. »

Alors les trois amis se précipitèrent dans le tunnel.

« Rien, il n'y a absolument rien. » dit Neville dépité.

« Nan attend, c'est son sac là-bas ! » hurla presque Hermione. Elle se rua vers une sorte de forme sur le sol et souleva le sac.

Le malheureux morceau de tissu semblait bien mal en point. Neville déglutit encore une fois.

Hermione ouvrit le sac et mis de côté les affaires de Quidditch de son ami.

« ça y est je l'ai. C'est son cahier »

« Je croyais que t'avais peur de le toucher » se moqua Ron gentiment avant de la presser de l'ouvrir.

« Lumos ! » chuchota Neville pour faire un peu de lumière.

« Alors ? »

« Rien … Il n'y a rien. C'est tout blanc. »

« Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Fais moi voir » dit Ron. Il arracha presque le carnet des mains de son amie. Il fit tourner les pages mais rien ne se passa.

« On a fait tout ça pour rien … »

« Je suis sûr qu'on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. » dit Neville, « C'était le carnet de Bael et il écrit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête dans ce truc ! Il doit y avoir un sortilège permettant de débloquer les pages du livre comme la carte du Mar »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? »

La douceureuse voix maladive du professeur de potion manqua de faire s'étrangler Neville.

« Professeur, tiens donc que faites vous ici ? » demanda Ron tout tremblant. Il cacha dans son dos le livre de Bael. Cependant Rogue n'était pas dupe.

« Granger ! Ce balai ne vous appartient pas ! 10 points pour cleptomanie tempestive ! Weasley et Londubat ! 20 points pour avoir assisté votre camarade ! Et Weasley, donnez-moi tout de suite ce que vous tenez dans votre dos. Pas la peine de me le cacher ! »

Ron tendit alors rageusement le carnet au maître de potion qui eût un sourire carnassier. Il les emmena ensuite en-dehors du tunnel. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Dans les esprits de tous, il y flottait un sentiment de défaite.

Rogue partit sans demander son reste. Probablement que lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le fameux carnet blanc du disparu. Et le fait qu'on venait de retrouver les affaires de Bael ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait que Bael n'était qu'une victime. Surtout si on n'avait pu retrouver que ses affaires de sport et son sac déchiré.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, salle qui ressemblait plutôt à des escaliers en ce moment (cependant personne ne se plaignit : et pour cause, on ne voyait plus de tempête de sable ou autre catastrophe fort déplaisantes dès le matin)

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'écria Ron en se laissant tomber sur une des marches. Hermione et Neville s'assirent de part et d'autre du rouquin. « On était à deux doigts de trouver la solution, j'en suis persuadé. Et là, juste sur le moment, Rogue arrive ! »

« Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Il a dû nous suivre ! »

« En tout cas il n'y a rien à faire de plus. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille par nous-même. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles sur Bael de la semaine. Ils finirent dans le Poudlard Express avec Ginny et Maureen sans un mot.

Le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express ne sembla pas ravir grand monde non plus. Nos trois amis étaient réunis dans un unique compartiment avec les frères Weasley et Maureen. On aurait pu penser que la bonne humeur était de mise mais visiblement, l'ambiance était plutôt lugubre. Personne n'essayait de faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite blague. Mais ce n'était pas le seul compartiment. Tout le train semblait plongé dans une sorte de léthargie complète. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les professeurs eux-mêmes avaient fait en sorte que personne ne soit dissipé lors du voyage. La rentrée jusqu'à la Gare de Pré-au-Lard avait plutôt ressemblé à un cortège funèbre qu'autre chose. Avec les élèves rassemblés en une ligne infinie allant du château au train et un cordon de professeur pour les entourer, il était évident que personne n'avait pu rire. Pourtant, il y avait bien eu ceux qui ont essayé … pour recevoir des heures de colle avant même que la rentrée n'arrive.

En soit le voyage fut long et pénible. L'arrivée dans la gare de King Cross fut donc accueillie par les élèves dans une effusion de joie non dissimulée. Tous voulaient partir et quitter l'ambiance pesante du train, revoir leur famille et partir en vacances. Ce fut donc des visages ravis de descendre du train qui accueillirent les parents amassés sur le quai 9¾. Tous les Weasley se précipitèrent vers leur parents en souhaitant de bonnes vacances à leurs amis avant de partir en direction du Terrier. Cependant ils ne manquèrent pas la scène de Bellatrix Lestrange. Car oui, elle aussi attendait avec les autres parents (recluse dans un coin avec sa sœur serait plus juste) que son fils descende du train.

« Hey, James, on n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Ombranc … Je me demande ce qu'il va penser quand il se rendra compte qu'on est là pour le prendre avec nous. » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

« Aucune idée, je pense qu'il en profitera pour faire une bonne farce à sa chère mère … regarde-là » sourit James.

Seulement rien ne pouvait les préparer à la petite scène qui allait survenir : alors que Maureen rejoignait ses parents, que les Londubat étreignait Neville et que les Weasley partaient, Drago Malefoy descendit du train. Le petit blond, semblant vouloir imiter son père en tout point, descendait les marches du train comme s'il était le roi d'un quelconque royaume. Seulement, ni son lamentable sourire, ni ses gardes du corps gorilles ne purent le protéger de sa tante. Celle-ci l'avait vu venir depuis un petit moment déjà et fixait son neveu. Drago, qui jusque là souriait, sembla se glacer sur le champ. On sourire satisfait d'enfant gâté disparut avec.

« Tante Bellatrix, quelle joie de vous revoir. » articula péniblement le blond sous les regards moqueurs de toute la foule. Pas de doutes, dès que les élèves rentreraient encore une fois au château, la nouvelle que Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas le fière devant sa tante ferait probablement le tour du château en un instant. Peut-être même avant. Dans le train. Ou sur le quai …

Mais Bellatrix ne souriait pas du tout face à son neveu. Ho non, elle était particulièrement sérieuse.

 _« Où est-il, Drago ? »_ Ces quelques mots firent perdre toute contenance au petit blond. Et les yeux de Bellatrix semblaient toujours promettre mille souffrances s'il ne répondait pas dans les quelques secondes qui suivaient.

« J.. j… je ne sais pas. » bredouilla Drago

Bellatrix s'avança alors vers son neveu mais elle fut retenue par sa sœur.

« Pas ici Bella. Nous palerons de Xerxès ce soir. » chuchota Narcissa Malefoy au creux de l'oreille de sa sœur. « Drago, dis à Dobby de prendre tes affaires, nous partons maintenant. »

Le jeune blond acquiesça et se dépêcha d'ordonner à son elfe de maison de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Les trois personnages disparurent quelques minutes plus tard dans un bruit sonore propre au transplanange.

« He bien, j'en connais un qui va passer une bonne soirée … » dit lugubrement Sirius, « Sinon, 'Reen, quand est-ce qu'il descend Bael ? »

Un silence répondit à la question de Sirius. Les adultes échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent à nouveau vers Maureen. Cette dernière baissait la tête de façon à ce que personne ne puisse apercevoir ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes à vu d'œil.

« … A propos de ça, Pads, Bael … », Maureen pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa phrase, « il a disparu. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Comment ça, « il a disparu » ? » demanda calmement Lily à sa fille avant que son mari et Sirius ne fassent une scène sur le quai de la gare.

« Ben, vous savez il y a deux semaines, il s'est passé deux trois trucs à Poudlard … »

« Tu veux parler de l'attaque de l'Héritier. Mais je croyais qu'on avait retrouvé tout le monde. Pétrifiés mais entiers … » commença James qui sentait un petit malaise s'installer.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vous ai dit mais en fait, depuis ce jour, Bael a disparu et personne ne sait où il se trouve. Les professeurs le cherchent jour et nuit, mais il n'y a rien de concluant. »

« La carte du Maraudeur ? Tu m'as dit savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Tu as pu l'utiliser alors ? »

« James ! »

« Non, c'est important là. Alors ? »

« Non, personne ne sait où elle est à présent. On pense que Bael l'avait sur lui quand il a … »

« Bon, on en reparlera à la maison. Maintenant, l'important c'est que tu te reposes. Les choses devraient s'arranger. Tu vas voir. Lorsque tu entreras, ton ami sera de retour et cet Héritier ? Parti. Allez on rentre, je suis sûr que tes frères seront ravis de te revoir. »

Maureen sourit à son père et se laissa emmener vers e parking. Les Potter rentraient, exténués.

Aux yeux de tous, les vacances de Noël passèrent trop vite. Sauf peut-être pour Drago. Il avait passé ses vacances avec sa tante, son oncle et sa petite cousine en plus de ses parents. Il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de sa première soirée et son interrogation sur son cousin. Ho, celle-là de soirée il ne l'oublierait probablement pas avant un bon moment. Il avait été carrément terrorisé par sa tante et son oncle. Les deux lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il devrait faire tout son possible à la rentrée pour chercher son cousin, même si cela signifiait qu'il fallait faire alliance avec Gryffondor. Alors là, il ne s'en était pas douté une seule seconde. D'ordinaire si stoïcs sur le sujet de Xerxès ou Bael, peu importe comment on l'appelait ces temps-ci, ils avaient semblé réellement inquiets pour leur fils. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit sur le sujet de la Chambre des Secrets, bien que le sort de Bael et de cette Chambre soient manifestement liés. Et alors qu'ils savaient aussi ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient eu le même regard que son stupide cousin quand il leur avait demandé ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet. Même s'ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que Bael était au courant, ou au moins d'une partie, de ce qui se tramait, les adultes n'avaient rien dit. Juste de récupérer Xerxès.

« Bienvenue en enfer. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je le connais pas ce crétin … »

Oui vraiment, Drago pouvait dire qu'il avait passé les pires vacances de Noël de sa vie.

Le trajet de retour vers Poudlard se fit, au contraire de la venue, dans une certaine euphorie. Les attaques perçues il y a quelques semaines par l'ensemble du corps étudiant ne semblaient plus avoir d'impact. Enfin, presque.

Dans le compartiment de nos trois héros, on pouvait les entendre se raconter les histoires de Noël et évidemment ce qu'ils en avaient pensé au sujet de cette Chambre des Secrets.

« Mon père dit que c'est un scandale. Il a failli ne pas me laisser revenir au château parce qu'il avait peur que je ne me fasse attaquer une fois de plus. Perso je le crois un peu parano … »

« M'en parle pas, j'ai eu le droit au même refrain avec ma mère pendant toute les vacances. Mon père a essayé de la rassurer et tout, et puis c'est parti loin. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'entendais mes parents se disputer aussi fort. On a passé un réveillon super tendu du coup. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une petite allusion à Poudlard, ma mère partait dans une crise de folie … Même les jumeaux se sont tus ce soir. »

« Et du coup pour Bael ? Tes parents ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Nan. Enfin, ils ont juste dit que si même Bellatrix était aussi furieuse que son fils ne soit pas revenu alors ça veut tout simplement dire que ce n'est pas lui l'Héritier. Rien de bien nouveau quoi. »

« Mes parents ont laissés entendre que s'il s'était fait enlevé et pas pétrifié comme les autres, c'était parce qu'il était au courant de quelque chose … » dit alors Neville

« Et toi Hermione ? »

« Je n'ai même pas essayé d'en parler à mes parents. T'imagines ? Je ne serais pas là avec vous sinon. En revanche j'ai pu réfléchir à un plan qui nous permettrait d'en savoir plus. Il faut absolument commencer par le début. »

« Et le début pour toi, c'est quoi ? la chatte de Rusard » renifla Ron. Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non, sombre crétin ? » Ron plissa les yeux ais ne dit rien. De toute évidence, Hermione savait quelque chose aussi. « L'Héritier et la Chambre des Secrets. Ça commence par là. Et qu'est-ce qu'on sait dessus ? Rien. Juste que c'est une salle qui a été peut-être construite par Salazar Serpentard il y a … longtemps. Et qui en sait le plus la dessus ? … »

« Euh … Serpentard ? » tenta Ron

« Une personne vivante, mais t'étais pas loin. Obligé, un serpentard doit savoir ce que c'est que cette chambre. Donc, j'ai préparé deux trois petits trucs pendant ces vacances. J'ai commandé à l'apothicaire une potion de polynectar. Une dose pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« T'es une grande … malade Hermione. » souffla Neville.

« Par contre il nous faut des cheveux de la personne de qui on veut prendre l'apparence. »

« On prend qui ? » demanda avidement Ron

« Crabbe et Goyle pour vous. Je me charge de les garder assommé au sol »

En moins de trois minutes les trois amis avaient mis au point un plan pour faire parler Drago. Ils avaient donc prévu d'attirer Crabbe et Goyle en utilisant des fondant du chaudron (bêtes comme ils étaient ils se précipiteraient dessus avant de comprendre que ceux-ci étaient rempli de potion de sommeil), de leur prendre trois mèches de cheveux avant de se diriger dans le compartiment de Drago. Oui, un plan parfait.

« ça y est les garçons ? Vous avez bu la potion ? » demanda Hermione

Ron et Neville se regardait l'air livide avec chacun une petite fiole contenant un affreux liquide vert et marron respectivement. Ils déglutirent.

« On fait ça pour Bael. On le fait que pour lui seulement. Si jamais quelqu'un apprend qu'on s'est transformé en ces deux gorilles … » menaça Ron en regardant tour à tour les deux serpentards étalés sur le sol qui dormaient visiblement profondément.

« Allez, à trois … »

« Un »

« Deux ... »

« Trois ! »

Et les deux garçons burent cul sec leur petite fiole.

« Pouah, c'était atroce. Ça avait le même goût que la couleur ! » s'écria Neville

Mais lentement, les deux garçons commençaient à se transformer. Les cheveux roux de Ron devenaient de plus en plus bruns et ceux de Neville frisèrent. Ils prirent tous les deux un peu de poids et prirent 10 bon centimètres.

« Vous allez devoir changer de vêtements … et prendre les leur »

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard Ron et Neville sortirent du compartiment déguisés en Crabbe et Goyle.

« Alors là, je m'en souviendrais toujours. On est dans les vêtement de Crabbe et Goyle. Nev' … je me sens pas bien du tout là. »

« Moi non plus … mais t'inquiète. Plu que quarante minutes. Après … »

« HA Crabbe, Goyle ! Je vous cherchais abrutis. Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? » Drago Malefoy arrivait dans le couloir, « Peu importe. Venez suivez-moi. J'ai déjà réservé un compartiment. »

Neville tenta alors un début de conversation. Avec un peu de chance, Drago parlerai tout seul, arrogant comme il était :

« Alors … euh, ces vacances ? »

Drago le regarda bizarrement mais répondit tout de même.

« Horrible ! J'ai eu le droit à une réunion avec ma famille … Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me demander où était mon cousin. J'ai essayé de leur demander ce qu'ils savaient sur cette Chambre des Secret et ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre non plus. Ça m'agace ! Je sais qu'ils ont dû le dire à Black ! Il n'aurait pas pu savoir sinon ! »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Crabbe/Ron

« Mais, la Chambre, l'Héritier ! tout quoi ! »

« Du coup on sait quoi sur cette Chambre. Ton père ne t'en a pas dit plus dessus ? »

« Mais t'écoute quand je parle ? Non, il ne m'en a pas plus dit. Il a juste répété et dit que la Chambre avait été ouverte il y a 50 ans et que quelqu'un est mort. Si tu veux mon avis ça ne saurait tarder non plus. Je suis sur que Granger passera en première. Bon débarras ! »

Su ces quelques mots Ron bondit. Neville le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne frappe Drago.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh … rien … je … je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il a l'air d'avoir mal au ventre. » précipita Neville avant de tirer Ron dehors.

Et juste à temps car ses cheveux redevenaient roux.

Drago ne releva même pas le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'infirmerie sur le Poudlard express.

« Vite, Ron ! il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer voir Hermione ! Mais grouille jte dis. »

Finalement les deux garçons arrivèrent dans leur compartiment en sueur et virent Hermione tranquillement en train de lire un livre avec sa baguette à la main pointant sur les vrai Crabbe et Goyle. Elle releva à peine la tête lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

En quelques minutes, les deux garçons s'étaient rechangés et avaient jetés Crabbe et Goyle dans les toilettes.

« Plus jamais ! Je refais plus jamais ça ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Sinon … vous avez pu avoir quelque chose de nouveau ? » demanda innocemment Hermione en évitant soigneusement de regarder Ron qui lui jetait un regard des plus incendiaire.

« Mouais » se rembrunit Neville.

Ron raconta exactement ce qui s'était passé.

« On a eu de la chance à la fin … j'ai failli tout faire péter »

« Bon, au final on a quand même eu quelques info … »

« Ouais … Bael était bien au courant finalement … même Malefoy dit qu'il savait. »

« Peut-être … mais ça exclu la possibilité qu'il soit l'Héritier. Donc on peut juste en déduire qu'il s'est fait attaquer par ce fameux Héritier. Donc … il nous reste à savoir ce qu'i s'est passé il y a 50 ans. Qui est mort. Qui s'est fait arrêter. Et surtout, pourquoi ! »

« Oui, super simple Hermione. » marmonna Ron avant de se taire définitivement sous le regard de Neville.

« J'irais à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner là-dessus. »

Au château, les professeurs non plus n'avaient pas passé un Noël très joyeux. Sur ordre du directeur, tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur famille pour ces vacances. Seuls restaient les professeurs. Et il y avait une certaine raison : trouver Baelfyre Black et détruire si possible la Chambre des Secrets et son monstre mythique.

Alors, lorsque le professeur Rogue était arrivé un dimanche matin, alors que les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés chez eux, en affirmant qu'il avait trouvé la réponse, tous les professeurs s'étaient enfin senti soulagé. Seulement, la vue d'un simple cahier blanc n'avait réjoui personne.

« Severus, je veux des explications. Qu'est-ce que vous avez entre les mains ? » demanda le directeur. Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau et regardais le maître des potions. Ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune étaient posés sur son bureau, à côté de ses instruments argentés, et permettaient donc à Rogue de voir mieux que jamais les yeux de Dumbledore. Rogue ravala un moment une réplique cinglante avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Au milieu de tous les autres professeurs il se sentait presque comme attaqué. Il se contenta simplement de désigner le carnet qu'il tenait à la main avant de le laisser choir sur le bureau du directeur. Il commença alors dramatiquement sa phrase. Pour capter un peu plus l'attention de ses chers collègues.

« Ceci est le carnet de Mr. Black. Celui dans lequel il semble noter tous ses cours. » dit doucereusement le maître des potions.

Le regard de ses collègues sur le cahier changea radicalement. Il n'était étranger à personne que Baelfyre Black notait absolument tout et n'importe quoi dans ce cahier. Chourave avait déclaré avoir vu une recette de tarte au citron dedans. Et Flitwick avait dit avoir vu les jumeaux Weasley et Black écrire dedans. En même temps.

« Sûrement, vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse connaître le coupable … »

« Si, Minerva. Je le pense parfaitement capable de protéger le coupable et de l'aider. Et je suis persuadé que ce cahier va permettre de nous éclairer. En partie. »

« C'est un scandale de dire ce genre de chose Severus ! » fulmina Mcgonagall. Le professeur regarda le cahier avant de demander à Dumbledore si elle pouvait s'en emparer. Albus cligna simplement des yeux.

« C'est inutile, j'ai déjà essayé. Le cahier est vide. » proclama Rogue.

Les regards sceptiques de ses collègues rencontrèrent les yeux glacés de Rogue. Flitwick se contenta de s'approcher du cahier et d'y poser sa baguette. Il se concentra un petit instant avant de sourire.

« C'est très ingénieux. Il a simplement lancé un sort de codage. Il faudrait donc avoir le mot clé pour pouvoir déchiffrer le cahier … ou avoir un passe-partout. » dit le petit professeur gaiement en agitant sa baguette. Les pages du cahier vibrèrent un cours instant avant de se remplir d'encre noir. Rogue renifla. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce sort. Pas qu'il ne le dise à quelqu'un.

Flitwick se permit alors d'ouvrir le cahier. Tout le monde se pencha dessus afin de mieux voir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

« C'est … c'est une blague … on ne comprend rien ! » s'exclama Rogue. Flitwick fronçait les sourcils, McGonagall incendiait du regard le cahier et Dumbledore avait des étincelles derrière les yeux. Seule Chourave semblait se désintéresser du livre.

« Je crois que ce sont les plans de farce contre le … professeur … Lockhart. » annonça finalement Flitwick.

« Mais … qu'est-ce que les plans de … ce sont les plans des canalisations de Poudlard ? » demanda ahuri Chourave en dépliant un morceau de papier qui venait de tomber du livre.

Rogue, lui, était en train de contenir sa rage. Selon lui, il venait d'obtenir une excuse en or pour faire renvoyer définitivement Black de Poudlard. Mais personne ne disait rien. Non. Personne.

Ceci dit, les plans des canalisations de Poudlard avaient attiré l'attention du directeur. Il se leva et contourna son bureau afin de se placer avec ses professeurs. En effet sur une des pages, une page qui semblaient plus brouillon que les autres, étaient inscrits un amas de mots. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de connections logiques entre chacun des mots. Et pourtant il devait y en avoir un a vu des innombrables flèches.

« Une page a été arraché. » Observa Dumbledore, « Celle où manifestement, les réponses à toutes nos questions se trouvaient, selon le professeur Rogue. »

« Mais cela nous laisse suffisamment d'informations, Albus. Regardez. »

En outre, c'est ce que pensaient les professeurs. Seulement après avoir passé toutes les vacances de Noël à ratisser les canalisations de Poudlard sans trouver le moindre indice, tous étaient largement irrité. La seule grande trouvaille fut de savoir que le monstre de la Chambre existait vraiment et qu'il avait peur des coqs. _Ennemi mortel probable_. Voilà ce que stipulait le carnet du disparu. Rien de bien particulier, en somme. Les professeurs devenaient donc de plus en plus inquiets. Tout naturellement. Et évidemment le carnet n'avait pas donné le nom de l'Héritier non plus …

En attendant, les élèves allaient arriver dans peu de temps et aucun des professeurs n'avaient le cœur à dire que rien n'avait avancé. Il y avait toujours un Héritier en liberté dans le château.

Deux mois passèrent sans encombres à Poudlard. Février était déjà bien avancée et surtout toujours aucun signe de l'Héritier. Les rumeurs sur ce sombre personnage avaient bien fini par disparaître lentement. Seulement, il n'avait pas non plus disparu des mémoires de élèves, et pour cause : quatre élèves pétrifiés reposaient dans l'infirmerie attendant patiemment que les plans de mandragores du professeur chourave soient prêtes. Non, l'Héritier était juste arrivé en marge des pensées de toute la population de Poudlard. En effet, il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire et à penser, la saison de Quidditch avançait toujours laissant les serpentards en première place à la plus grande fureur des Gryffondors, Lockhart était toujours aussi mauvais et le château ne répondait plus aux appels désespérés des élèves pour ouvrir ses couloirs bouchés. Vraiment, la vie au château aurait pu paraître presque normale. Seulement, le fait est qu'un élève était toujours manquant. Malgré la forte mobilisation des professeurs pour chercher le disparu, les recherches n'avançaient pas du tout.

Ils n'étaient manifestement pas les seuls à chercher Bael non plus. Du côté des trois gryffondors de deuxième année, on pouvait les voir plus frustrés que jamais. Assis au coin de cheminée de leur salle commune (qui ressemblait actuellement à un couloir de manoir hanté – on ne pouvait pas reprocher au château de ne pas avoir modifié sa décoration depuis Noël …), ils semblaient ruminer de sombre pensées.

« Ça va bientôt faire deux mois, et on a toujours rien … on n'avance pas du tout. » déclara simplement Neville en regardant le feu lentement.

« On a ratissé la bibliothèque pourtant … Hermione ? »

« La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que le coupable à déjà été arrêté apparemment. Le préfet en chef l'aurait dénoncé au directeur … »

« Et c'était qui ce préfet ? »

« Un certain Tom E. Jedusort. Il aurait disparu après avoir quitté Poudlard. Probablement un des nombreux morts lors de la guerre entre Dumbledore et Vous-savez-qui. »

Les trois amis soupirèrent. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller déjeuner, comme midi sonnait. Ils descendirent donc les sept étages afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Une fois attablés, ils engagèrent une petite conversation avec Dean et Seamus. Vers la fin de leur repas, le trio rencontra Hagrid. Le géant avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon magique et de s'être fait pourchassé par des mangemorts peu après. En effet, le malheureux était hors d'haleine. Cependant, quand il croisa le regard des trois ais, il sourit et les héla de la main. Avec un grand geste de bras (il faillit assommer un quatrième année qui passait par là sous les hurlements de rire et d'indignation des élèves autour de lui) il les appela à lui. Les trois petits gryffondors se dépêchèrent et accoururent vers Hagrid.

« Ha les enfants. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Passez de temps à autre dans ma cabane après vos cours. Ça me ferait plaisir de vous parler un peu plus longtemps. » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il dû cependant partir avant que Ron ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Un professeur appelait Hagrid.

Les trois amis durent donc accepter cette simple invitation, tout trois un peu gêné de ne pas avoir penser plus tôt à visiter Hagrid (ça faisait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allé le voir ? Trop de temps au goût d'Hermione et pas assez pour Ron. Le pauvre se souvenait toujours des cookies aussi durs que de la pierre …). Ce fut donc en fin de semaine que nos trois amis se rendirent vers la petite hutte du garde chasse.

Rien de spécial ne venait ponctuer cette soirée. Après un gros repas du soir, les trois amis s'étaient dirigés vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils traversaient le parc tranquillement. Non, vraiment il n'y avait rien de particulier. Sauf que Malefoy semblait les attendre. Et pour une bonne fois, il n'avait pas ses deux gardes du corps à côté de lui. Il était visiblement seul. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les gryffondors. Ils continuèrent à marcher en essayant d'ignorer le regard perçant que Malefoy leur lançait. De toute évidence il avait encore une insulte à sortir, seulement, pur une raison inconnue il ne parvenait pas à la prononcer. Finalement, et alors que les trois gryffondors allaient le dépasser sans avoir dit un mot, Drago les apostropha :

« Je ne sais pas ce que Black voit en vous pour traîner en permanence avec des veracrasses comme vous, mais il doit bien y trouver son bonheur. » tenta le serpentard. Neville, Ron et Hermione se crispèrent. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ton cousin de toute manière ? » rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre le bras de ses deux amis et de les emmener vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Seulement Drago les suivit.

« C'est mon cousin comme tu dis. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait de lui. » ordonna le blond. Cette phrase réussie à mettre Ron hors de lui.

« Ce que NOUS lui avons fait ! _Nous_ ! Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, on peut être sûr que ce sera de ta faute espèce de sale petit » Mais Ron ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il avait dégainé sa baguette et pointait Drago avec. Ce dernier avait fait de même.

« Non, Ron ! N'y pense même pas ! » hurla Hermione.

« Oui, écoute un peu la Sang-De-Bourbe Weasmoche. Tu pourrais te blesser si jamais tu agitais ton bâton magique » rigola le serpent. Cela eu pour effet de rendre Ron encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Avant qu'il ne profère un mot, une voix tonna.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ! »

C'était la voix d'Hagrid. Le dei-géant arrivait à point. Drago sembla se décomposer et pedit toute ses couleurs en un quart de demi-sconde. Il déala avant de comprendre d'où provenait la voix.

Ce fut donc sous les rires des trois gryffondors que la soirée commença.

« Hahaha, merci Hagrid. Tu nous as épargné bien des soucis. » dis Ron

« Pas de problème. Entrez avant qu'il ne commence à se faire trop tard. Vous me raconterez vos aventures à l'intérieur. »

Le bonhomme les accompagna donc à l'intérieur de sa cabane de fortune. Il les installa sur son canapé, où les trois compères se tassèrent avant de décliner l'offre de gâteaux de la part du géant. Ils voulaient garder toutes leurs dents intactes. Néanmoins la conversation, qui avait commencé sur les cours t la vie à Poudlard, dériva lentement sur Bael. Effectivement, l'absence du métamorphomage se faisait rudement ressentir. Hagrid commença donc doucement, tout en ajoutant du bois à son feu de cheminée :

« J'ai appris pour Bael … »

Les trois élèves baissèrent la tête.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je suis sûr que Dumbledore le retrouvera. De toute manière si quelqu'un peut le faire, ça ne peut être que lui ! » rugit Hagrid.

Mais le tremblement d'une corbeille et le tremblement incessant de Ron vint mettre fin à a discussion sur leur ami.

« Hag… Hagrid … » commença le rouquin. Il pointa alors du doigt la corbeille qui avait légèrement bougée, « Qu… P… Pourquoi des araignées rentrent dedans ? »

Le malaise du rouquin se faisait largement ressentir et deviner. Mais il avait effectivement raison. Une file d'araignée qui provenait de dehors rentrait dans la corbeille. L'attitude étrange de ces bestioles n'avaient échappé à personne, mais Hagrid répondit simplement et tout naturellement

« Ha, ne t'inquète pas Ron, elles ne vont pas te manger. Je dois en fait les amener à Aragog dans la forêt. Il voudrait que je lui apporte ses camarades pour leur offrir un abri avant que le … » mais Hagrid s'arrêta un moment en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, t'en fais pas, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Ron acquiesça avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'était ce Aragog et quel monstre Hagrid protégeait encore une fois.

« Mais Hagrid, c'est qui ce Aragog ? » demanda curieusement Neville tout en essayant de garder Ron en place.

« C'est l'acromentule que j'ai recueillie avant de partir de Poudlard … » visiblement le géant était mal à l'aise, « C'était un peu comme maintenant … » murmura-t-il. Il se reprit très vite cependant et dévia la conversation sur Norbert, le dragon dont il avait dû se débarasser.

La fin de la soirée se finit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pourtant un détail n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. Une fois que les trois amis furent remonté dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle leur en parla tout de suite.

« Vous avez vu es araignées ce soir ? »

« Difficile de ne pas remarquer 'Mione » marmonna Ron

« Et alors, vous avez aussi entendu c qu'Hagrid a dit : « offrir un abri ». Elles fuient quelque chose dans Poudlard. Quelque chose qu'il y a cette année et qu'il n'y avait pas les années précédentes. »

« Je suis pas sûr de te suivre … Tu veux dire quoi ? » demanda Neville perplexe.

« ça veut dire qu'il y a bien un monstre à Poudlard, un que les araignées craignent plus que tout. Quelqu'un sait qui sont les plus grands prédateurs des araignées ? »

« Oui ! » hurla Ron, « Mais elles n'en ont pas qu'un ! Elles en ont même beaucoup. Y a tous les insectivores du style oiseaux, reptiles et petits mammifères … Je me souviens avoir vu dans mon jardin des guêpes Onyx – magiques, elles sont magiques Hermione – manger ces trucs atroces. »

« Dis donc, t'en connais un rayon su les araignées … » dit Neville. Ron le foudroya du regard

« Seulement sur tout ce qui peut les tuer. C'est horrible ces trucs. T'as déjà ses pattes velues de près ! Et ses mandibules … » Ron perdait des couleurs à vue d'œil.

Hermione et Neville le regardèrent se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Un rire étranglé sortit de la gorge de Neville. Hermione préféra mettre une main devant sa bouche afin de cacher sa prise de fou rire.

« Bon, on doit donc avoir un indice sur l'identité du monstre du coup. »

« Pas vraiment … si tout le monde chasse les araignées … »

« Enfin, il ne doit pas y avoir des dizaines de monstres capables de tuer des sorciers ou de les pétrifier sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Ça devait être une créature bien puissante pour que seul Salazar Serpentard ne puisse la contrôler aussi … »

« … bibliothèque demain ? … » demanda penaud Ron.

« Oui. »

Neville passa une nuit très agité ce soir-là. Il mit énormément de temps à trouver le sommeil pour une raison qui lui était étrange. Et le lendemain matin il fut le premier de son dortoir à se réveiller. Et pour cause, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais. C'est en portant sa main à son front que Neville se rendit compte qu'il avait de la fièvre. En poussant un soupir, il repoussa ses couvertures et sortit de son lit sans faire un bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses camarades. Sans un regard il passa les lits de ses compagnons, sans trop s'attarder sur celui vide de Bael, intouché depuis voilà trois mois, et passa la porte du dortoir. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers les salles de bain et resta devant la porte un petit moment. Il finit par l'ouvrir. Dedans, rien de grandiose. Un petit évier avec une vitre, sur le côté on devinait l'ombre de la baignoire qui faisait office de douche géante. Neville alluma alors les lumières en secouant la petite lanterne au-dessus du lavabo. Celle-ci illumina la salle de bain d'une lumière jaune-orangé douce. Neville put donc constater que son reflet faisait peine à voir. Des cernes violettes lui barraient le visage, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était enflée et rouge et il aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux d'ordinaires marrons, devenir verts et en forme de fente. Juste l'espace d'un très court instant.

Neville soupira encore une fois. C'était un cauchemar récurrent. Un qu'il faisait depuis le soir de la Grande Attaque. Un qu'il croyait avoir battu il y a sept ans. Et pourtant, il le refaisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me le redonner … ? » se demanda en vain le garçon. Selon lui, rien ne pouvait expliquer ce soudain retour. Il ne se sentait pas menacé ou traqué, il aurait même dit qu'il gagnait un peu d'assurance. Mais ces derniers temps, il ne se sentait plus exactement comme lui-même.

Neville choisit simplement de se débarbouiller et de se mouiller la tête. Avec un peu de chance, la migraine qui commençait à s'installer allait bientôt repartir, comme si elle n'était jamais survenue.

Malheureusement pour lui, la journée ne permit qu'à sa migraine de devenir plus intense. Il ne parvint à devenir que plus maladroit qu'à son habitude, un exploit pourrait-on dire. Le cours de potion fut un désastre (son chaudron avait littéralement fondu parce qu'il avait mis une dose un peu trop importante de pics de porc-épic), Rogue lui avait presque craché dessus, il avait trébuché dans les escaliers à cause de Peeves et était arrivé en retard en cours de métamorphose. Cours où il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit McGonagall et n'avait donc pas réussi à transfigurer son lapin. Il avait ensuite manqué de s'étouffer en mangeant une cuisse de poulet (un os coincé dans la gorge …) et avait renversé son verre sur la robe d'Hermione. Après s'être confondu en excuse, il était monté à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches avec ses amis sur le monstre de la Chambre. Sauf que les livres avaient refusés de s'ouvrir pour lui. Donc Mme. Pince s'était dépêché de les exclure de la bibliothèque. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée de la même manière pour Neville. Il avait accumulé gaffe sur gaffe. Etourdi comme il était, il avait même oublié sa baguette magique dans la Grande Salle au dîner. Naturellement il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, au septièm étage.

« Les gars… il faut que je redescende. J'ai oublié ma baguette en bas. » soupira une énième fois Neville. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux concernés et affirmèrent de la tête.

Neville reparti donc doucement vers la Grande Salle.

Il était presque 21h quand Neville arriva en bas. Il mit aussi trente bonne minutes avant de trouver sa baguette (coincé entre un banc et un pied de table). Il ne manqua pas non plus de se cogner la tête en se relevant. D'humeur bien massacrante ce soir-là, Neville remonta le plus vite les escaliers afin d'aller se coucher le plus vite possible. Cette journée s'était avérée être épuisante. Et horrible.

 _Tuer … sang … mort … tuer_

Neville s'arrêta sur le champ. Il venait de réentendre la voix de novembre. Tout à coup Neville fut pris de panique. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix, des personnes s'étaient faites attaquer. Et Bael avait disparu. Et surtout, il avait des amis avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré de se savoir seul maintenant. Mais pour autant, il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui pouvait faire de tel bruit. Cette voix désincarnée semblait provenir des murs et se déplaçait à une vitesse ahurissante. Du moins pour ses petites jambes. Le jeune garçon se disait même qu'il aurait besoin d'un balai de course pour suivre la cadence. Sauf qu'avec son talent naturel pour le Quidditch, il se doutait bien qu'il aurait tôt fait de se prendre un mur plutôt que de filer droit dans un couloir. De toute manière, de mémoire, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait bien voler. Il avait toujours été complètement maladroit. Il se décida néanmoins courir et à suivre la voix. Il ne dura pas longtemps, surtout qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Les torches du château venaient de s'éteindre, signalant donc que tous les élèves devraient être dans leur lit. Sauf pour lui ce soir. Il continua au son de la voix à courir après. Il tourna dans tous les sens. Monta et descendit un nombre incohérent d'escaliers. Seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de courir aussi longtemps. Ou peut-être avait-il couru simplement 100 mètres et qu'il était incapable de s'en rendre compte. Sauf qu'il se prit un mur de plein fouet en continuant à suivre la voix. Elle s'éloigna aussi très vite, mais Neville eu le temps d'entendre un bruit de … quelque chose … qui se brisait. Mais il était cependant tombé à terre à cause du mur. Il devait aussi saigner du nez. Après tout, il était en train de courir à pleine vitesse, pris dans un de ses plus grands sprints mémorables. Il était même persuadé que la voie était libre devant lui et qu'il pouvait courir sans danger. Après tout cette voix bizarre ne se déplaçait qu'à travers les murs. Elle ne les transperçait pas non plus, fallait être un peu réaliste. Ou alors, le château lui avait bloqué le passage. Il aimait bien lui faire des tours, mais ces derniers temps, il semblait que le château faisait des mauvais tours sur tout le monde. Et Neville ne se plaignait donc plus autant. Sauf que là, ça lui paraissait complètement cruel de la part du château de couper sa course poursuite. Il ne se risqua pas pour autant à crier après l'entité. Un, elle pouvait l'ignorer et ou l'enterrer pour un bon moment. Et deux, Rusard pouvait très bien arriver. Ça et maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que ce mur obstruant le couloir était déjà là depuis un moment. D'habitude, lorsqu'il y a des changements de décors, la magie du château faisait un léger bruit. Or, il ne semblait pas à Neville dans ce cas précis qu'il y avait eu ce bruit particulier.

« Donc le mur était déjà là. » conclu Neville en se relevant. Il tata le mur de ses deux ainsi. De toute manière il ne voyait pratiquement rien.

Mais cela lui laissait aussi quelques indications. Le château n'avait pas bloqué tant de couloirs que ça ces derniers temps. Le seul qui était resté bloqué depuis un certain temps, c'était celui du quatrième étage. Et celui de l'aile est au deuxième étage. Ou celle du nord.

« … Je suis perdu en fait. »

Des bruits de pas alertèrent alors Neville. Sauf qu'au lieu d'entendre avec la voix trainante de Rusard, il n'entendait rien.

« Ce n'est pas Rusard. » se dit Neville.

Il leva donc par reflexe sa baguette et chercha à faire le plus de bruit possible. De toute manière, perdu comme il était, s'i se faisait attaquer ou quoi il aurait juste le temps de faire assez de bruit pour alerter un professeur ou justement Rusard pour qu'ils sachent quelque chose … enfin peut être. Ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire selon Neville.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens … Qui voilà ? _Lumos !_ Londubat. On cherche à faire les héros à cette heure-ci ? » la voix glaçante de Rogue se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Neville frissonna.

« C'est bien ma veine aujourd'hui … ». Mais le garçon ne voulait pas en finir là. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce mur que le château ne voulait pas que l'on voit. Quelque chose qui s'était brisé. Alors Neville tenta sa chance.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur, professeur. »

Rogue, qui avait gardé sa baguette pointée sur le garçon (qui par ailleurs fermait les yeux à cause de l'intensité trop blanche de la lumière, un paradoxe quand on pensait au professeur qui avait lancé le sort), le regarda sceptiquement. Il regarda lourdement le garçon et transperça ses yeux. Il sembla le jauger un moment avant de répondre d'un ton très ferme.

« Evidemment. Maintenant Londubat, vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner avec moi dans votre dortoir. Et n'oubliez pas. Vous aurez colle avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Ça ne vous suffit pas de jouer le héros la nuit, alors que vous connaissez parfaitement les dangers, non. Ingrat. 8h tapante. Pas de retard … »

Neville se sentit devenir tout rouge. Il baissa la tête mais accompagna tout de même son professeur jusqu'au septième étage. Lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, Neville ne vit personne et entendit seulement le sourire cruel de Rogue. Ce dernier se dépêcha de partir. Neville fit de même. Il ne prit pas la peine d'observer la salle commune non plus, qui pour une fois, était redevenue à la normale. Par contre il trébucha encore une fois au sol.

« Grr, j'en ai vraiment marre là … »

Neville considéra un moment de dormir au sol. Il ne se sentait pas de monter les quelques marches jusqu'à son dortoir. Il baisa les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il avait trébuché sur un petit carnet noir.

« Tiens, on dirait le même que Bael, en noir … »

CLANG

Un bruit dans la salle commune fit relever immédiatement la tête de Neville.

« Qui est là ? » s'alarma-t-il. Mais personne ne répondit.

Moins serein que d'habitude, Neville se dépêcha de se lever et de rentrer dans son dortoir. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et plongea dans ses draps. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes sans rien entendre, Neville laissa échapper sa respiration. Soulagé, il ouvrit le carnet noir qu'il avait ramassé. Celui-ci était complètement vide. Par simple curiosité, Neville prit alors une plume et la trempa dans un peu d'encre (heureusement qu'il ne rangeait pas trop ses affaires …) avant de commencer à écrire. De toute façon, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

 _Bonjour_ écrit-il. Il n'avait vraiment rien de passionnant à écrire. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'encre disparaisse complètement. Elle avait été absorbé par les pages du cahier. Et le cahier avait d'ailleurs répondu.

 _Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Tom. Et toi ?_

Neville avait été pris au dépourvu. Curieux, il avait quand même répondu. Ce n'était qu'un simple cahier.

 _Neville Londubat. Tu ne dois pas en savoir beaucoup sur moi …_

 _Le Survivant. Si, j'ai appris que c'est comme cela qu'on t'appelait. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux t'appeler Neville._

Une fois encore, l'écriture appliquée de ce Tom refit surface. Plus curieux que jamais, Neville se lança :

 _Je sais pas si t'es au courant des évènements qui se passent au château en ce moment._ Neville laissa l'encre disparaître avant de reprendre, _Apparemment la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte._

 _Oui, je l'ai appris … Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois. Et le coupable a déjà été arrêté après avoir fait un mort._

 _Qui étais-ce ?_

 _Qui ? Le coupable ? Ou la victime ?_

 _Les deux, je suppose …_

 _Rubeus Hagrid était le coupable. Et il a tué Myrtle Elizabeth Warren._

Ces quelques lettres firent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur Neville. Non, jamais Hagrid n'aurait pu tuer une personne… jamais.

 _Hagrid ne peut pas être l'Héritier de Serpentard ! C'est impossible !_

 _Et pourtant les attaques ont recommencées … il y a un disparu déjà, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour lui._

Neville referma en vitesse le livre. Il refusait de le croire. Hagrid ne pouvait pas être le coupable. Et Bael ne pouvait pas être mort. Non.

« Faut que j'en parle à Hermione. Et à Ron. » se dit Neville tout angoissé.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il déposa le carnet dans sa malle, fermée à clé, pour que personne ne puisse le lui voler et surtout pour qu'il puisse le montrer à ses amis.

Enfin, il tomba de fatigue sur son oreiller. La journée avait été très longue. Et terrible pour lui.

Severus Rogue était rarement de bonne humeur. Mais ça, c'était un fait très connu à travers les rangs de Poudlard. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'il patrouillait tous les soirs. Avec peu d'assiduité, certes, mais il le faisait quand même. Il aimait particulièrement attraper les élèves en flagrant délit. Il aimait voir dans leurs yeux la peur. Et le regret. Oui, il adorait toutes ces émotions négatives qui pouvaient les parcourir. Aussi, dès qu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas rapides, il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde du fait qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un élève. Alors il l'avait suivi à la trace. Seulement, le trajet dudit élève n'avait aucun sens. Il semblait tourner en rond et ne pas savoir où aller. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas. Un première année, pensa amèrement Rogue. Avant de sourire espièglement. Les premières années étaient les plus faciles à terroriser.

Et puis tout à coup, un bruit sourd, celui d'un élève se prenant un mur, s'était fait entendre. Pas de doute que le gamin était tombé. Encore mieux pour préparer une réplique cinglante.

Rogue jubilait même quasiment quand il réalisa qu'il avait pris dans les mailles de son filet Londubat. Le Survivant. Ce pathétique garçon … enfin. Sauf que ce qu'il avait vu et lu dans les yeux du garçon, ce n'était pas de la peur, non, il n'était pas intimidé par sa présence comme à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. En revanche il semblait agacé et préoccupé par … _Une voix. Il entend des voix_ se dit le maitre des potions en utilisant vaguement la légilimencie.

Rogue se sentit vieillir en une seule seconde. Le Survivant, le garçon chérit de Dumbledore entendait des voix et se mettait à les suivre la nuit. _Encore mieux … et si jamais on apprend que cette voix à un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres …_

D'autant plus que Rogue avait aussi entendu le bruit de … verre cassé, ou d'armure brisée … que Londubat avait entendu. Oui, il y avait quelque chose derrière ce mur. Mais sa première préoccupation était de protéger Londubat. Autant qu'il le déteste, il fallait le protéger quand même. Il le ramena directement donc dans son dortoir. Il s'arrangea aussi pour qu'il passe la prochaine semaine avec lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à entendre des voix. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était lui l'Héritier …

Dumbledore devait savoir.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour rendre visite au directeur.

« Albus ! »

Le directeur leva les yeux vers son maître de potion. Manifestement ce dernier avait couru. Il n'était pas hors d'haleine non plus, mais une légère trace de sueur laissait entrevoir une race de fatigue. Dumbledore se contenta cependant de désigner une chaise pour que le professeur puisse s'assoir. Geste que Severus Rogue ignora machinalement.

En revanche, quand le personnage lui indiqua pourquoi il était là, son visage se raidit. Il ne pensait pas que Neville Londubat pouvait entendre des voix. Pas du tout. Et tout à coup le futur devenait sombre. Plus sombre que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

« Et ce mur ? Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? J'ai bien peur que si le château ne coopère pas avec nous, nous ne puissions rien faire. Et il n'est pas question d'abattre le mur Severus. Vous ne voudriez pas mettre en colère celui qui nous invite et nous protège tout au long de l'année. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit nécessaire, monsieur le directeur. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le château cache une clé du mystère que nous recherchons. »

« Je ne le ferais pas Severus. Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus là-dessus. A moins que vous ayez autre chose à me dire ce soir, je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir de mon bureau. »

Un moment de silence passa mais Rogue ne bougea pas.

« Vous mettez en danger la vie de tous les élève Albus. En refusant d'implorer le château pour qu'il abaisse ce fichu mur, vous nous mettez tous en danger. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, le professeur de potion libéra la salle du directeur de Poudlard. On pouvait sentir la rage sortir de Rogue, ses capes noires virevoltantes derrière lui.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite aux yeux de Neville. Il ne trouva pas l'occasion de parler ni à Ron ni à Hermione de ses trouvailles dans le journal et ses colles du soir avec Rogue (il lui faisait trier des boîtes où toutes les colles de tous les élèves avaient été enregistrées. Naturellement Rogue lui fit triller celles de son père. Bael aurait probablement sourit et tout remis en désordre juste pour énerver Rogue … sauf que lui n'avait clairement pas autant de cran que son ami, il était simplement plus … prudent que lui) ne le mettait pas en état de parler de quoi que ce soit. Soit il remontait complètement térrorisé, soit totalement furieux. Il fallut donc attendre la fin de la semaine et des colles avec Rogue pour que Neville puisse enfin se résoudre à perler à ses amis de la Chambre des Secrets.

Alors que le trio se promenait dans le parc, la neige et le froid commençaient enfin à disparaître, on pouvait même apercevoir les premières feuilles du printemps sur les arbres, la discussion tournait toujours autour de l'Héritier.

« On a presque rien ! J'ai épluché tous les livres concernant les animaux magiques et non magiques pour savoir ce que le monstre pouvait être … et rien ! Je peux toujours chercher dans les monstres mythologiques mais … » s'énervait Hermione. Elle refusait de penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver la réponse dans un livre. Un fait qui semblait énormément amuser Ron au vu de son sourire.

Neville sourit et dévia directement la conversation. Il leur raconta au détour d'un arbre la nuit de la semaine dernière. Outre le fait que Ron et Hermione lui passèrent un savon pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, Neville remarqua que du monde s'approchait d'eux. Ou pas.

« On va regarder le match de Quidditch ? » demanda Ron

Ha oui. Le Quidditch. Aujourd'hui Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle. Cependant la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. L'équipe de Gryffondor était au plus mal : Maureen Potter avait été reçue à l'infirmerie (résultat 'un mauvais sort de serpentard) hier soir et deux des poursuiveuses s'étaient vues sans balais de course. Et la remplaçante de Bael avait une colle avec Rogue. Donc, oui, on pouvait facilement prévoir la pire défaite de Gryffondor. Surtout que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle était assez bonne ces derniers temps.

Hermione fit la grimace. Neville ne put dire si c'est parce qu'elle savait que le match allait bien piquer pour les lions ou si, tout simplement, elle détestait le Quidditch. Peut-être un mélange des deux. C'était tout à fait possible. Non ?

« Je vais plutôt continuer mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais allez au match … » annonça Hermione avant de se dépêcher de partir. Parce que Ron s'apprêtait à commencer un sermont sur la gloire du Quidditch.

« A plus Hermione ! » cria quand même Neville.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch lentement, peu excités par l'imminente défaite qui les attendait.

Hermione savait qu'elle était intelligente. De nombreuses personnes le lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois. On lui avait même maintes fois répétés à quel point elle était brillante comme élève. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, arrivait-elle à se penser vraiment intelligente. Et être comparé à son ami disparu lui rappelait à quel point elle n'était pas aussi … génial … que lui. Il avait deviné le secret de la Chambre des Secrets avant tout le monde et avait aussi probablement aussi deviné la véritable identité de l'Héritier. Et puis il y avait l'emplacement de la Chambre.

Aussi Hermione s'était dépêché de remonter vers la bibliothèque pour chercher un quelconque indice. Comme tout le monde se trouvait au match, il devenait plus facile de circuler dans le château et surtout, plus calme d'y étudier en silence. Un fait qui n'avait jamais échappé à Hermione et qui avait appris à adorer les matches de Quidditch juste pour le silence de rêve que ces moments réjouissaient au sein du Château. Et alors qu'elle montait les marches deux à deux, Hermione arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Elle ne regarda même pas si des personnes se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, à l'évidence, à part Mme. Pince, personne d'autres que les livres ne pouvaient se trouver dans un tel endroit. Aussi Hermione fila droit vers la section des animaux magiques et sortit sans même vraiment chercher, le livre sur les animaux mythologiques.

Des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Quelque chose lui soufflait d'ouvrir le livre et de regarder les différentes créatures. Il semblait que la clé se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle déposa donc le livre (lourd et poussiéreux) sur une table voisine et se mit à lire. Elle avait sortie au préalable un morceau de parchemin et sa plume.

Soudain des souvenirs la summergèrent. Celles de son ami, Bael. Hermione n'avait jamais pleurée. Pas devant les garçons en tout cas. Enfin, c'était un phénomène très rare chez elle, ces derniers temps. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait dit à personne, Bael lui manquait terriblement. Même derrière son côté farceur, il trouvait toujours le moyen d'alimenter la conversation et de parler avec elle sur un tout nouveau sujet de la magie. Des concepts nouveaux qu'elle adorait entendre et débattre avec lui.

 _Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Il fait si beau aujourd'hui ! avait dit un Bael souriant de pleine dents. Allez viens et range ton livre. Et surtout évite Hagrid aujourd'hui, il a perdu ses coqs et est inconsolable à leur sujet !_

 _Non, Hermione, si les goblins ont terminé la guerre de 1635, ce n'est pas parce que les moldus de Grande-Bretagne étaient en pleine révolution … C'est plutôt eux qui ont poussés les moldus à se rebeller._

 _Des voix ? Moi ? Nan, j'en entends pas. Enfin la nuit je peux entendre Ron ronfler mais sinon )_

 _T'as jamais voulu savoir ce qui se trouvait dans les murs du château ? Quoi des tuyaux ? Bien sûr qu'il y a de la plomberie mais je veux parler de l'intérieur même du château ! Non, pas ses entrailles … enfin quoique._

 _Tu penses que si on envoie Lockhart dans le couloir, le château serait capable de faire tomber l'armure qui pend là-haut sur lui ? J'ai bien envie d'essayer._

 _Tu crois que si on mélange de la poudre d'Asphodel et des pics de Doxys on peut obtenir une potion contre les vieux trucs comme Rogue ?_

 _Hermione ! Viens jouer au Quidditch avec nous !_

 _Alors ce livre ? Au fait, c'est Roublard le meurtrier._

 _Peeves a encore cassé la plomberie des serpentards dans les cachots … ou peut être que c'était moi. Je sais plus._

 _Les métamorphomages ? Si je peux t'apprendre ? Non, 'Mione, j'ai bien peur que ce soit une capacité avec laquelle tu nais, on ne peut pas l'apprendre … comme Tonks. Tu vois qui c'est ? Si tu préfères, c'est un … pouvoir, on va dire, qui se transmet par le sang. Seuls les héritiers de celui à qui a appartenu la capacité peut, potentiellement, la récupérer. Personne d'autres. Comme … disons, les Veela ! C'est héréditaire. Par le sang. Tu peux pas devenir tout à coup une Veela. Pareil pour le Goblindreck, la langue des goblins. On ne peut pas l'apprendre. C'est juste un truc de goblins._

Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup, émue par les paroles toujours rayonnantes de son ami. Elle s'arrêta pour lire un autre passage de texte sur les basilics :

« _Créature qui n'a probablement jamais existé. On raconte que ce serpent géant a une longévité impressionnante, et surtout qu'il peut tuer par un simple regard. Ces écailles lui font office d'armure géante et ses crocs distillent un poison venimeux auquel personne n'aurait trouvé d'antidote. Seul Salazar Serpentard pouvait contrôler ces créatures géantes grâce au Fourchelangue le basilic serait entre autres sensible à la lumière, peut-être au feu et au miaulement des chats ce qui aurait poussé cette créature à disparaître définitivement après que les sorciers eurent choisi leurs familiers comme étant des chats. »_

« C'est clairement pas le cas. Vu le nombre de chats à Poudlard, le monstre n'est certainement pas un basilic. »

Mais Hermione s'arrêta. Si toutes les informations n'étaient pas vraies, celle sur le la capacité de Serpentard l'était.

« Le Fourchelangue. Nev' a dit un jour qu'il avait parlé à un serpent au zoo … Oh mon dieu. »

Hermione eut juste le temps de griffonner sur son bout de parchemin deux mots, basilic et tuyaux, avant de partir en trombe vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle devait le dire à ses amis. Le plus vite possible. Hermione s'empara de sa baguette et transfigura le reste de son parchemin en un miroir. Si jamais le basilic venait. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'y avait qu'elle dans le château. Elle et le monstre.

« Les serpents détectent la peur. Il faut absolument que je me calme. » susurra Hermione en descendant les escaliers. « Si ça se trouve, il n'y a personne. Juste moi. Et quelques fantômes. »

* * *

Bon, on finit sur le point de vue d'Hermione. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait et je dois avouer que je me suis plutôt bien amusée à le faire. Mais je ne pense pas le refaire trop souvent. En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Au fait pour Bael, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait deviner le mystère de la Chambre en un seul chapitre (mais il était gros quand même ce chapitre ...) mais c'est franchement trop long de le faire par étape. Si vous voulez que ça prenne un peu plus de temps, pas de soucis, je découperai mes chapitres en parties moins longues ;)

Sinon, je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la suite, j'essaye de faire au mieux

A très bientôt sûrement !

Laissez des reviews et tout ... ;)


	19. Chapter 19 : L'année s'achève !

Chapitre 19

Bonjour les amis !

Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt. Entre les soucis d'internet et les petits problèmes quotidiens, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines !

Encore merci pour les reviews laissées et les favs et follows, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je promet de poster le suite plus rapidement !

Sinon, retour sur l'histoire. Au cas où vous auriez oublié, le chapitre dernier se finissait sur Hermione pourchassée pendant que tout le monde assiste au match de Quidditch. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Le match de Quidditch s'était effectivement soldé par une défaite cuisante des Gryffondors face à Serdaigle. Sans poursuiveurs et attrapeur, leur chance de victoire était tout de même bien nulles. Le match avait d'ailleurs laissé un amer goût dans la bouche des lions. Surtout quand les aigles fêtaient bruyamment leur victoire.

« Nan mais aussi, si Maureen n'avait pas été injustement attaquée par des traîtres de serpentards, on aurait pu avoir une chance. Et je suis sûr que ce sont les mêmes qui ont volé le balai de course de Angelina et Alicia. Qui d'autre aurait pu être assez fourbe pour faire ça. Et si en plus Bael avait été là, le match aurait été plié en deux-deux. » assura on, rageant contre une malheureuse pierre sur le chemin de galet menant au château. Au détour d'une des colonnes en ruines (cible de sorts malencontreux au fil des siècles et des différentes générations d'étudiant … ou peut être que Fred et George étaient passé par là. Plusieurs fois.), les deux compères rencontrèrent mcGonagall.

« Ha les garçons. Suivez-moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus le professeure partit. Les deux garçons interpellés se regardèrent un court instant avant de détaler derrière leur professeure de métamorphose. Sur le chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. De même que les deux amis ne purent comprendre les mots grommeler de McGonagall. Celle-ci parlait trop bas et semblait accélérer le pas à chaque escalier passé. Ce fut au bout de dix minutes de marches intensive que les deux deuxième année se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'infirmerie.

« En tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, il est de mon devoir de vous informer qu'un e de vos camarades s'est fait attaquer lors du match de Quidditch. »

Une lueur de terreur passa derrière les yeux des deux étudiants. Ils venaient de comprendre qui était la cible, ou plus exactement, qui avait été la cible, pendant le match de Quidditch de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron en se ruant dans l'infirmerie.

Les murs blancs immaculés firent ressortir encore plus Hermione. Elle était pétrifiée, son visage figé dans une expression de terreur, d'une main tenant un mirroir et de l'autre serrant dans son poing un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Neville subtilisa discrètement ledit parchemin en attendant que Ron finisse de se moucher sur les robes d'Hermione. Neville grimaça d'ailleurs en penant à la tête que leur amie ferait quand elle se réveillerait et qu'elle réaliserait qu'elle s'était faite … bavée … dessus. Urgh.

« Ron ! » chuchota Neville, « Suis moi. »

Le rouquin suivit l'invective de son ami (aussi parce que McGonagall avait un air bien sévère qui faisait trembler les deux élèves) et le suivit jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le château ne leur fit pas barrage et la salle commune les acceuillit plutôt morbidement avec une salle de bain dévastée. Les deux jeunes amis ne se formalisèrent pas, ni de l'odeur ni des flaques ausol, et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans leur dortoir, ignorant totalement le fait que Ginny allait sortir alors que le couvre feu venait tout juste de commencer.

En arrivant dans leur dortoir, Ron et neville réalisèrent que Dean et seamus n'étaient pas encore arrivé. _Tant mieux_ , pensèrent-ils. Ils se posèrent sur un lit et Nville lu à oix haute la note d'Hermione.

« Basilic. Tuyaux. » Neville inpira très fort. « Elle a trouvé le secret de la Chambre … enfin je pense. » commença doucement L'élu Ron le regarda sceptiquement.

« Oui, parce qu'un gros serpent qui se déplacerait hypothétiquement dans les couloirs ou dans les canalisations du château est ultra plausible … ça ne résoud rien du tout ! On ne sait même pas où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre ! »

« … j'ai peut être une petite idée. Attends. » Et sur ce Neville se mit à fouiller dans son coffre. Mais en vain. Il semblait qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir mis ici. » grogna Neville/

« Nev', vieux, il se passe quoi ? »

« il se passe que j'ai perdu un journal noir ! » hurla le garçon. Il se ressaisit très vite face à la tête de Ron, « non, je ne tiens pas de journal intime, merci beaucoup Ron. C'était un journal magique là. Et il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 50 ans. Plus exactement qui était mort. Et je crois savoir que cette personne est toujours là au château, à hanter les murs de sa mort à tout jamais. »

« … Qui ça ? »

« Mimi geignarde »

« et donc ? »

« Et donc, je suis prêt à parier un hyppogriff que l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets se trouve dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Et que pour y entrer il faut être fourchelangue, seul trait héréditaire de salazard Serpentard. » finit Neville, juste au moment où leur deux camarade de classe se faufilèrent tout rouge dans le dortoir.

« Les gars ! » cria Dean, « vous ne savez pas quoi ? »

« Euh non … vas-y dis. »

« il y a eu une nouvelle attaque » répondit plus calmement Seamus avant de regarder droit dans les yeux Ron. « Une nouvelle personne est portée disparue, et cette fois, c'est ta sœur. »

Les yeux de Ron sortirent de sa tête.

« C'est pas tout. Il y avait une inscription sur un mur : « son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets. » »

« Non … non… c'est pas vrai … c'est ma sœur ! Nev' ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas attendre et ne rien faire quand tout le monde autour de moi se fait attaquer ! D'abord Bael, puis Hermione et ensuite Ginny … T'es le prochain sur la liste … enfin je sais pas ! Dis quelque chose ! Neville ! »

Neville se contentait de regarder son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude, Bael se chargeait de faire les plans tordus et les missions rescues … si possible avec Hermione. Or, ces deux amis n'étaient pas disponibles …

Et plus Neville ne faisait rien et plus Ron s'énervait, allant même jusqu'à être persuadé que Bael était le responsable de toutes les pétrifications des élèves.

Ce fut lorsque Mcgonagall arriva dans la salle commune que tous les élèves se calmèrent et allèrent au lit. Mais cela n'empêcha ni Ron ni Neville de se faufiler en dehors de leur salle commune. Leur but : sauver Ginny.

« Allez, Nev'. T'as dit que l'entrée se trouvait peut être dans les toilettes des filles abandonées du deuxième étage. Alors en route ! Il n'y a que Rusard et l'héritier pour nous en empêcher ! »

« J'arive ! Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va faire une fois arrivée. Il faudrait sûrement prévenir un prof … c'est ce que ferai Hermione … »

« On n'a pas le temps ! Plus on perd de temps ici, et moins on a de temps pour sauver ma sœur ! Alors viens ! magne toi un peu ! Et tourne à droite, on va prendre un passage secret, en esperant que le château le veuille bien. Sinon, les nifleurs sont cuits. »

Près de vngts minjutes plus tard, le deuxième étage retrouva les deux gryffondors essouflés.

« La prochaine fois que tu me dis qu'il y a un passage secret, je ne t'écoute plus ! on a dû faire la moitié du château pour rien ! »

Un Ron plus rouge que jamais lui répondit : « Comment voulais-tu que je sache que si je disais _dissendo_ on se retrouvait au deuxième étage et que si on disait _dessendo_ on se retrouverait aux cachots ! » s'indigna le rouquin. Neville renifla un bon coup avant de reprendre son soufle et de s'avancer calmement vers les toilettes.

« Allez, on se calme. On va y arriver. Maintenant, il suffit de trouver l'entrée et de aaahahhh ! »

« Neville » s'écria Ron

« AAAaAAaAAAAAHHHHHHH mmmmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhm »

Ron venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son ami, dit ami qui reprenait tout juste son soufle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux que quelqu'un nous repère ! »

« Non, mais j'ai c… cru … que … »

« Quoi ? »

« Mimi geignarde … je crois qu'elle est là. » déglutit péniblement le garçon.

« en même temps ce sont ses toilettes … »

« oui, sauf qu'elle ne bouge plus … t'as déjà vu un fantôme ne plus bouger comme ça … A part quand Nick-quasi-sans-tête s'est fait pétrifié, je ne vois pas … Attends … Mimi s'est fait pétrifiée … »

« Apparemment … l'Histoire de sa vie »

« … Bon, on peut donc avancer tranquillement »

« Allez grouille Nev' ! » cracha Ron en se précipitant dans les toilettes. « Regarde les robinets, ce sont les seuls où les canalisations ont l'air complètement défoncées. Je pari ce que tu veux que le basilic vient de là … il doit bien y avoir une manette, une action, un truc quoi qui nous ouvre une porte ... »

« Cherche un serpent ou toute chose qui a un rapport avec Salazard Serpentard … »

« Trouvé ! » s'exclama Ron, « regarde là, sur le côté du robinet, il y a un serpent gravé sur le c^té. Vas-y, essaye de faire quelque chose. Si on appuie rien ne se passe, mais peut etre que si tu parles la langue des serpents … »

« Euh … je dis quoi ? »

« Je sais pas ! N'importe quoi … Au pire rien ne se passe et ma sœur meurt, au mieux on la sauve ! »

« Super moyen pour me remonter le moral … je me sens dix mille fois mieux là … oui, oui c'est bon je le fais, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. » Neville prit une grande inspiration, fronça les sourcils et se reprit à trois fois avant que quelque chose ne se produise.

 _Ouvre toi_

Soudainement, le lavabo sur lequel étaient penché les deux adolescents bascula en arrière, entrainant dans sa bascule, la chute des deux sorciers. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol quelqes dizanes de ètres plus ba.

« Ouch, Ron, ça va ? Rien de casser ? » articula péniblement Neville.

« MMMrrh, ouais, je vais avoir une petite bosse sur la tête par contre. On est où ? »

« Pas sur … à l'odeur je dirai les canalisations. _Lumos_ ! Oui, en effet on doit bien être dedans. »

« Bon, alors … on y va. » murmura le rouquin.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir étroit et long pendant un temps qui leur parut infiniment long. Quand ils dépassèrent une peau de serpent géant, les deux amis réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient bel et bien affaire à un basilic.

« Une idée de comment est-ce qu'on le bat ? »

Neville déclina de la tête.

« On improvisera alors. »

 _Bien sur … on a plus de chance de se faire tuer que de sortir vivant de ce truc … on doit même être pas mal perdu vu le rythme auquel on va …_ pensa le garçon au visage lunaire.

Sauf qu'au détour d'une colonne (oui dans les canalisations), le chemin étroit s'élargit soudainement, donnant alors sur une salle géante avec la tête de Salazar Sepentard. A même le sol on pouvait aussi voir

« Ginny ! » s'écria Ron en courant vers le corps de sa sœur. Cette dernière était toute pâle, et respirait très lentement.

« Neville Londubat. Je t'attendais. »

Une voix venait de s'élever. Neville se retourna vivement vers la voix, baguette en main, même s'il n'avait franchement aucune idée de quel sort il aurait bien pu lancer.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda fébrilement Neville tandis que Ron trainait sa sœur vers un coin de la salle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ? »

« Hhaha, je la possède. Et bientôt son âme ne sera plus et moi, je pourrai revivre. Tant qu'à qui je suis … regarde. »

De sa baguette magique, le personnage créa des lettres dorées.

 _Tom Elvis Jedusort_

Puis l'inconnu désormais nommé remua encore sa baguette et les lettres changèrent de place de façon à former un autre mot :

 _Je suis Voldemort_

« Et maintenant, Londubat, je vais te tuer. Pour toute les misères que toi et tes amis m'ont causé, je vais te détruire lentement. Pour ta simple existence je vais t'anéantir. »

Les traits juvéniles de Voldemort se déformèrent sous le coup de la haine. Neville entendit vaguement Ron lui crier de faire quelque chose mais rien ne traversa sa tête.

« Comment ça mes amis ? On ne t'a rien fait ! »

« Ne me mens pas ! je sais que tu as comploté contre moi toute l'année ! Ginny, cette pauvre créature m'a tout raconté. Je sais Londubat, ce que tu as ordonné à Black de faire ! Mais je l'ai fait se taire et plus jamais il ne parlera ! Montre moi donc comment tu te bats toi et pas tes larbins ! Montre moi que tu es meilleur que ce pauvre petit Black ! »

 _Viens à moi et obeis moi, Héritier du premier des quatre fondateurs ! Tue-le !_

A partir de ce moment, Neville fut bien incapable de décrire ce qui se passa en détails. D'abord il avait fermé les yeux, ensuite il avait entendu un bruit d'oiseau et un vilain qqlch accompagné du cri de desespoir de Tom, et puis il avait sentit une masse sur sa tête avant de littéralement sentir la présence du serpent géant à ses côtés et de faillir se faire assommer par une épée qui provenait de la masse sur sa tête. Par pur instinct de préservation, Neville avait empoigné l'épée et balancé son bras autour de lui. Et miraculeusement, l'épée qu'il avait en main trouva cible. Par le manque de souffle de la créature qui devait, jugea Neville, se trouver quelque part autour de lui, il en déduit qu'il l'avait tué.

« Noooon ! Tu me le paieras Londubat ! _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le sort n'atteint jamais Neville qui cette fois-ci s'était jeté en dehors de la portée du sort. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, l'épée trainant derrière lui, vers Ginny, où le journal intime gisait. D'un seul coup d'arme, Neville trancha le bouquin et vit sous ses yeux eberlués le souvenir de Tom se désintégrer. Graduellement Ginny retrouvait elle aussi des couleurs tandis que Ron la soulevait et se dépêchait de sortir de la salle, Neville sur ses talons.

Arrivé alors au bout du tunnel les deux garçons à bout de souffle se rendirent compte d'un très gros problème

« On fait comment pour remonter à la surface ? »

« … on crie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. »

* * *

« Il est évident que je connaisse le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, Minerva. Si vous aviez lu _Moi, Magicien_ , vous sauriez probablement que j'ai déjà eu à faire ce genre d'évènements. Aussi, il n'est pas très important de savoir où les élèves se trouvent mais plutôt de stopper le monstre ! »

Gilderoy Lockhart avait fini son cours monologue dans la salle des professeurs, au milieu de tous ses collègues. Seulement, son éternel sourire ne résista pas très longtemps aux regards des autres magiciens. Dans cette salle assez lugubre au goût de Lockhart (il manquait clairement des copies de son livre ou des photos de lui recevant un quelconque prix de beauté), tous essayaient de l'évincer du seul pouvoir de leurs yeux. Rogue ignorait soigneusement le professeur de DFCM en épluchant minutieusement des copies, Minerva avaient ses narines plus dilatées que jamais, signe de très mauvaise humeur chez elle, tandis que les professeurs s'énervaient et criaient toutes sortes de choses assez variées. Ici aussi, les rumeurs sur l'identité de l'Héritier de Serpentard allaient bon train. A en croire Lockhart, qui de toute manière avait _toujours_ raison, cela ne pouvait être que Baelfyre Black. Il était brillant, fort et arrogant, venant d'une famille toute aussi sombre que son nom. Et face au manque de réactivité de l'équipe enseignante devant cette révélation divine, Lockhart s'était donné pour mission de trouver des indices, des preuves même, de la culpabilité de Baelfyre. Afin d'échapper surtout à l'incessante question « Mais qui est le monstre de Serpentard ? » et aussi pour se soustraire au dédain du reste du corps enseignant. Il voulait enfin être reconnu pour un bon magicien, être un être respecté par toute la communauté et non pas juste les plus crédules et impressionnables des sorcières du monde magique. Franchement, à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Sauf que dans son cas … il n'avait certainement pas la mentalité assez gryffondordienne pour se mettre dans ce genre de risques. Non, lui, il avait été un serpentard de bas étage peu brillant et assez peu ambitieux.

Cependant, dans un, sembla-t-il, éclair de lucidité, Lockhart s'était enfin décidé à agir. Il sortit en trombe de la salle des professeurs après l'annonce à tout le collège qu'un autre élève s'était fait enlevé, non pas en quête du meurtrier ou des élèves disparus ou encore les deux comme ce que pouvaient encore penser des élèves de poufsouffles. Non, il était parti faire ses valises _illico presto_. Il avait dévalé les marches le plus vite possible, craignant pour sa vie (après tout, si les élèves étaient attaqués, pourquoi pas lui ?). Il n'était cependant pas allé très loin, le Château l'ayant obligé à faire des détours immenses afin d'éviter les pièges. Sauf qu'à l'évidence, il s'était quand même fait piéger. A bout de souffle, Lockhart s'appuyait contre un mur du Château cherchant desespéremment une sortie. Mais rien. Il était dans un couloir, _bloqué. Il n'y avait pas d'issues !_

Crier n'avait servi à rien. Implorer aussi. Taper contre les murs également. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard était même passé, il s'était d'ailleurs arrêté avant de se moquer de lui et de partir. Probablement que son cri de desespoir l'avait réjoui. Grognant encore une fois et laissant trois larmes de crocodile, Lockhart s'était resaisi. Partiellement. Il était maintenant terriblement enragé et était prêt à se servir de sa baguette. Même s'il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort et surtout savait le lancer correctement, il n'en restait pas moins un adulte. Un adulte humain. Un adulte humain sorcier. Et que font les adultes humains sorciers bloqués dans un couloir avec pour seule ressources, une baguette magique en main ? Ils détruisent tout ! Bien entendu, rien n'était joué pour Lockhart. Bien incapable de lancer un sort de destruction massive sans se tuer lui-même dans sa tentative d'évasion, il était bien obligé de réapprendre les bases. Alors, voilà que presque deux heures étaient passées depuis que le professeur de DFCM lançait non-stop des reducto sur reducto sur le mur. Il était évident que le château n'allait pas se laisser faire dans cette agression, seulement, bizarrement, rien ne vint deranger Lockhart. Rien. Pas un trou dans le sol, pas de pluie, pas de nuages …. Rien. Comme si le château était incapable de réagir …

Mais deux heures de travail acharné sur un même sort et sur un même mur avaient finis par payer : une fissure assez profonde avait finalement fait son apparition.

« Haha ! Enfin ! Ma délivrance ! »

La joie du magicien fut cependant de très courte durée : derrière son mur abattu (une autre heure de travail derrière cet achèvement), un autre mur, géant, de glace se dressait devant lui ! Il était très mince et dégoulinait sur le sol depuis un certain temps à en juger par la petite marre qui s'était accumulée au sol. Et derrière ce mur de glace se tenait enfin son coupable. Baelfyre Black. Tenant fièrement sa baguette, l'élève n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune réaction. Son sort de glace n'ayant clairement pas eu l'effet escompté, Lockhart en profita

« Ha, mon garçon. Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas m'échapper. Bien sur, rien ni personne n'échappe à mes yeux de dragons. Il était trop évident que vous étiez l'auteur de cette barbarie. Mais, fort heureusement, vous serez content d'apprendre que personne n'a été tué. Vos petites attaques de rien du tout ont juste effrayés un bon nombre de personnes. J'espère que vous en êtes conscients. Dans ma grande magnitude, je vous accorde tout de même une phrase pour vous défendre de toutes ces accablantes preuves. Entre vos petits camarades que vous attaquez et moi, un digne professeur, que vous essayez de tuer également …. Alors ? Rien ? Vous ne dîtes rien ? C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Allez, baissez votre baguette et suivez moi chez le directeur. »

Le monologue de Lockhart n'avait cependant pas fait bougé Bael d'un seul millimètre. Il était toujours en posture de combat, les sourcils froncés, les yeux d'un bleu gris presque surnaturel rivés vers le ciel inexistant, sa main gauche tenant ses côtes et sa main droite tenant sa baguette magique était toujours levée et brillait encore du sort de glace. La tête levée du garçon sur lequel on pouvait y lire toute sa rage et toute sa détermination semblait irradier la pièce. C'est également à ce moment que Gilderoy Lockhart réalisa qu'il parlait à une statue. Un élève pétrifié à en croire les lèvres violettes du garçon. C'est aussi à ce moment que Lockhart remarqua à quel point il faisait froid dans cette pièce. Il regarda alors autour de lui si personne n'était dans les parages, se rassura face au manque de personnel et lanca un pauvre incendio dans l'espoir de se rechauffer. Sa tentative se solda par un échec cuisant : il réussi à mettre feu à ses propres robes et à brûler partiellement la main du garçon pétrifié.

Ceci étant fait, Gilderoy remarqua que si les murs du château ne bougeaient pas, c'était aussi parce qu'ils étaient piégé dans la glace de Bael. Pris dedans, le Château avait toutes les chances du monde de tuer l'unique habitant du couloir en faisant disparaitre son mur que de le garder en vie. Et par pur fierté, le château s'était mis à bloquer d'autres passages. Peut être pour que des élèves fasse sauter le mur et découvre Bael ou tout simplement pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son incapacité à sauver un élève.

Néanmoins, Lockhart restait bloqué. Un mur était empêtré dans de la glace. Il avait manifestement eu de la chance en brisant le mur de ne pas faire sauter les plaques de glaces recouvrant le plafond et de tuer au passage Bael. Il n'en aurait pas autant en faisant de même avec l'autre mur glacé. Par contre, il pourrait essayer avec l'autre mur … celui duquel il venait. A condition de ne pas mourir de froid avant. Avec sa propre incapacité à produire un feu convenable pour remonter la température de la pièce, il aurait tôt fait de tomber en hypothermie. Il pouvait déjà voir son propre souffle devant lui. _En mars_. Alors il se dechaina contre le mur, donnant toute sa force.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière très terre-à-terre pour le monde magique, aussi jamais elle n'aurait pu croire en l'existence de ce prétendu monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ni même l'existence d'une telle salle. Tout comme la métamorphose, il fallait une preuve, des règles, une théorie consistente et plausible pour y croire et ensuite accomplir … ce qu'on devait accomplir. De ce fait, lorsque quelque chose lui paraissait improbable, elle se déplaçait elle-même vers la source. Sauf que pour cette chambre … et bien elle n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de l'emplacement possible pour une telle salle. Et Merlin sait qu'elle avait ratissé littéralement les murs du Château jours et nuits depuis les derniers mois à la recherche de cette Salle. Et de son élève disparu. Car même s'il n'était as très assidu ni très attentif et faisait perdre probablement 200 à 300 points à lui tout seul, il n'en restait pas moins l'élève le plus intelligent de sa promotion. Avec Hermione Granger. Et le seul capablede faire vivre le château à lui tout seul. Sa disparition avait en effet marqué une phase … sombre ? … à Poudlard. Les étudiants n'étaient plus à l'aguet d'un sort ou d'un piège douteux venant des jumeaux ou de Bael … Ceci étant dit, il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire taire Lockhart aussi. Leurs histoires étaient toujours très drôles … malheureusement avec les attaques de l'Héritier, l'escroc essayait de plus en plus de se faire entendre. Mais dans ses histoires, il réussissait à réconforter les élèves, alors personne ne faisait rien. Au final, il avait même essayé d'instaurer un club de duel et d'en faire une matière obligatoire pour tous les élèves … à y réfléchir ce serait une bonne idée. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec le directeur.

Minerva tourna à droite pour patrouiller dans le couloir. Elle savait que ce serait aussi une des dernières fois qu'elle le ferait si jamais personne ne retrouvait Black et miss Weasley. Albus devait d'ailleurs se trouver au ministère à cette heure ci. Demain matin, tous les élèves seraient renvoyés chez eux et le collège fermerait définitivement ses portes.

La sorcière passa devant la tapisserie d'un Troll écrasant un scrout à pétard, qui bizarrement lui fit penser à Gilderoy Lockhart, incapable comme il était, il finirait sûrement comme ça un de ces quatre. Dans la pénombre du couloir, Minerva entendit soudainement des petits « boom ». Il semblearit qu'un énième élève s'essaye à un sort de reduction sur un des murs du château dans une salle de colle. Ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'était que le Château lui-même ne répondait plus. Quoique ces derniers temps, ce dernier était de moins en moins réactif. Aussi, le professeure prépara sa tête n°7 de prédateur d'élève. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune salle pour qu'un élève se cache mais simplement un mur.

 _« Le Château a caché un élève derrière le mur … ? Il est devenu fou. »_ pensa amèrement McGonagall. La sorcière essaya d'ordonner au Château d'abaissasser son mur mais comme celui-ci ne fit rien du tout, elle se contenta de ponter sa baguette magique vers ce dit mur et de le faire disparaitre. Aussi complexe que ce sort soit et aussi couteux en énergie qu'il l'était Minerva McGonagall refusait de montrer une quelconque forme de fatigue face à ce mini exploit. Car il faut le dire : faire disparaitre un mur de près de trois mètres de hauteur et de quatre de longueur était tout simplement extraordinaire pour n'importe quel sorcier. Minerva se sentit encore plus supérieure quand elle vit le visage de Gilderoy lockhart derrière ce mur. Elle venait de lui montrer simplement comment faire de la véritable magie en quelques secondes. Face à son visage éberlué, la seule chose que Gilderoy pu dire furent un charabia incompréhensible. Naturellement Minerva ne le regarda même pas et diriga ses yeux de félins sur l'horizon. Et sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle vit la structure glacée qui emprisonnait presque complètement Baelfyre. Sa seule pensée face à ce paysage fut un vague mélange de fureur et de soulagement. Cependant, très vite elle dû esquiver un sort. Esquiver un sort.

La sorcière se retourna et fit sèchement claquer sa baguette dans l'air. Des cordres jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour d'un Gilderoy Lockhart encore l'air hagard et le sort au bout de sa bouche.

« Oubliettes » avait il crié. Il avait osé lui jeter un tel sort. Soudain les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent de dédain encore plus quand elle comprit enfin comment Lockhart avait acqui tant de mérite. Un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage de la sorcière et elle se contenta de la stupéfixer avant de s'occuper de son élève disparu. Elle avait un élève à emmener à l'infirmerie et un professeur à emmener voir Dumbledore. En descendant les escaliers avec ses deux charges lévitant devant elle légèrement en hauteur, elle réussi aussi à entendre les cris désespérés de ses élèves. Ravalant une remontrance dont elle ne se priverait pas de dire plus tard, elle se dirigea vers la des certaines toilettes abandonnées.

* * *

Dumbledore se faisait de plus en plus âgé, et plus que jamais il ressentait le besoin de se reposer et de ne plus rien faire. Actuellement en train de négocier avec Lucius Malefoy la possible fermeture de Poudlard si l'élève disparu n'était pas revenu, Albus parvint tout de même à dévier la conversation et à mettre Lucius dans une zone d'incomfort. Evidemment les charges et les personnes forcés de signer la proposition de renvoi de Dumbledore comme directeur de Poudlard furent remises très vite au placard. Albus pu donc partir du ministère plus tôt que prévu et rentrer au château. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta pour voir son frère quelques instants et discuter un moment avant de reprendre son chemin vers Poudlard. Il ne se formalisa pas, en rentrant, du vide des couloirs et prit presque un certain plaisir à marcher tranquillement. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques secondes, à peine, il dû se dépêcher de revenir vers son bureau, sa gargouille l'ayant prévenu qu'il avait quelques visiteurs et pas des moindres. Décidemment, être Albus Dumbledore était définitivement épuisant. Il n'avait quasiment aucunes secondes à lui. Personne ne pouvait le penser humain et savoir qu'il avait besoin de repos comme tout sorcier se respectant. Il n'était pas Merlin et ne prétendait certainement pas l'être.

Arrivé devant sa gargouille et ayant monté les escaliers, il s'arrêta un instant devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Il y avait dans un coin son professeur, bien que terriblement incompétent, de DFCM, ligoté et manifestement stupéfixié, son professeure de métamorphose aussi droite qu'un piquet de l'autre côté de la salle essayant d'étrangler de son regard Gilderoy Lockhart. Entre les deux se trouvaient Neville Londubat, Ron et Ginerva Weasley ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Et deux morceaux de livre reposaient fièrement sur son bureau. Visiblement la soirée allait être très longue.

« Professeur, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous aussi les enfants. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous amène tous ici en cette merveilleuse nuit. Des sorbets au citron ? » demanda joyeusement le directeur sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sous-directrice.

Personne n'osa répondre. Alors que Dumbledore allait reposer sa question, Ron le sauva par un

« C'était … magique ! » avant de se lancer dans le récit du sauvetage de sa sœur et de la façon dont Neville avait pourfendu le basilic et Voldemort à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor. Neville avait essayé de rajouter quelques mots mais s'était très vite tu, exténué probablement. Il avait quand même tué un basilic.

McGonagall avait par la même occasion dit qu'elle avait récupéré tous les élèves manquants avant de lyncher Lockhart avec un malsain plaisir. La fin de la soirée se finit ensuite à l'infirmerie, afin que Pomfrey vérifie la santé des trois rescapés de la chambre. Albus en profita pour demander des nouvelles de Baelfyre. Pomfrey retroussa presque ses lèvres et dit seulement :

« Il se remettra … mis à part une entaille dans les côtes qui laissera une petite cicatrice, il se réveillera comme les autres avec le filtre de mandragore. »

La fin de l'année se passa alors très vite : la rumeur comme quoi l'Héritier était mort se fit entendre aussi. Juste avant les examens de fin d'année, le filtre fut donc tout prêt et tous les pétrifiés se réveillèrent.

* * *

« Ha, monsieur Black, je vous attendais. »

La douce voix du directeur résonna dans son bureau. Pour la première fois, Bael, se fit la remarque qu'il était plutôt sobre. Celui de sa mère était vraiment plus sombre. Il exultait de la magie noire. Le matin même, Bael s'était réveillé. Il avait rencontré ses amis et raconté son histoire. Ils avaient tous accusés Bael pour son individualisme mais n'avait rien dit d'autre. Le reste s'était passé autour de la Grande Table entouré de nourriture …

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Assieds toi mon garçon. Tu veux un sorbet au citron ? »

Bael acquiesca vivement et s'assied sur une des chaises devant le bureau du directeur.

« Vous m'aviez demandé ? »

« Eh bien il m'a semblé que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »

« … pas vraiment. Ce qui s'est passé avec l'Héritier … vous ne seriez pas au courant par hasard de la réaction de mes parents ? Je veux dire, ils ont bien été averti ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui, mon garçon. Ils n'ont cependant pas souhaité dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ton sujet. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient te voir en dehors de Poudlard. Sinon, tout se passe bien ? Pas de problèmes en cours ? Avec tes professeurs ? Tes amis ? »

« Oui … je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à rattraper mon retard en cours et avec mes amis tout va bien. »

« Eh bien … je suis curieux tout de même d'avoir ton avis sur les évènements qui se sont passés. Il me semble que tes amis t'ont mis au courant de toute l'histoire, mais je me demande toujours ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pour toi. Tu n'as pas été pris de surprise par le basilic. On pouvait en dire autant de ton regard alors que tu étais pétrifié. Pourrais-tu prendre le soin d'expliquer à un vieil homme ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda joyeusement Dumbledore. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Bael avant de redevenir pensif. Ses cheveux redevinrent, l'espace d'une demi-seconde bouclé et noir, puis revinrent à sa forme préférée : courts, raides et châtains.

« C'était pendant un match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Quand le match s'est fini, j'ai rejoint Sirius et James … On a passé l'après-midi ensemble. Et on a rien fait de mal ! Bref, en remontant vers la tour de Gryffondor, j'ai été pris en course poursuite avec Ginny et son basilic. Alors j'ai couru. Vite. J'ai pris tous les passages secrets que je connaissais je crois. Mais le Château n'a pas reussi à m'aider. Même lui ne pouvait rien faire. Et comme Ginny était possédée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai battu en retraite. Mais à un moment, je me suis retrouvé bloqué dans un couloir et le basilic me barrait le chemin. J'ai érigé assez vite un mur de glace entre lui et moi mais à ce moment là j'ai dû aussi croiser son regard à travers la glace. Je crois ensuite que Ginny a lancé un sort d'entrave sur les murs du château, parce qu'un de mes sorts a touché le basilic. Il saignait un peu. Enfin, elle a fait ça pour que son basilic puisse se reposer. Il a dû partir dès qu'il s'est remis mais elle n'a jamais enlevé le sort d'entrave sur les murs du château. Et comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a contrôllait à ce moment là, son sort devait être incommensurablement puissant. J'ai entendu d'ailleurs par Ron et Neville qu'il avait transformé la Salle Commune en couloir géant et en toilettes abandonnées… Je crois qu'il essayait de nous aider à sa propre manière. Il ne peut pas vraiment arler … Le pauvre quand même. »

« je n'en serais pas si sur, si j'étais toi » répondis le directeur tout souriant. « Ceci dit, je suis toujours curieux de savoir comment tu as sur l'identité du coupable, la vrai, et celle du monstre. »

« Ha, ça. J'étais parti à la bibliothèque parce que j'avais des doutes sur l'identité du monstre et sur celui de l'Héritier. » Albus leva un sourcil et le garçon devant lui s'excusa d'un sourire.

« J'ai assez vite fait la connexion au début d'année entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Ginny avec son journal, je l'ai vu en sortant de cours. Elle l'avait fait tombé et le nom de naissance du Seigneur était inscrit dessus. Rien de plaisant ne pouvait arriver. Je doute que le Seigneur fasse tant d'effort pour que le monde tremble devant son nom auto-donné pour laisser derrière lui un artefact, une preuve de son statut de Sang. Et puis le comportement étrange de Ginny des derniers jours m'avaient mis sur la piste. Et quand j'ai entendu Neville dire qu'il entendait des voix dans les murs, et, à mon plus grand regret professeur, Lockhart - Il avait mentionné des pixies d'eau dans les canalisations – j'ai tout de suite pensé que le monstre devait se déplacer dans la plomberie de Poudlard. Après un bref passage à la bibliothèque quelques jours avant le match, j'ai réussi à subtiliser une carte des canalisations de Poudlard et j'ai pu découvrir l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets. C'était le seul endroit sur la carte où les tuyaux étaient assez gros pour contenir un monstre et surtout c'était le seul endroit que le Château était bien incapable de modifier. »

« Impressionnante déduction. Mais que faisais-tu donc à la bibliothèque à rechercher un monstre étrange et mythique. Il ne doit probablement rien y avoir dessus de concluant. »

« J'étais pas sûr en fait. Je pensais que comme Salazar Serpentard avait toujours aimé les serpents et tout ça, il parlait quand même le fourchelangue, il me paraissait évident que seul un héritier de Serpentard, donc seule une personne parlant le fourchelangue, puisse entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était un trait transmissible par le sang, donc à priori rien ne pouvait empêcher l'héritier de lâcher le monstre dans Poudlard. Et c'était la philosophie de Serpentard de n'avoir que des élèves qui avaient des ascendants sorciers. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'un de ses descendants transmette à Neville le fourchelangue. Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus ne devait pas savoir. Mais Ginny l'a entendu une soirée le dire et elle a tout de suite averti le Seigneur. Et Neville devenait automatiquement l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il parle la langue sacrée des serpents et il a réussi à le mettre en déroute deux fois, maintenant trois. Cible capitale donc. Et comme Neville est le seul à parler cette langue mais aussi était le seul à entendre des voix, j'en ai déduit que le monstre devait être un serpent. Logique quand on pense que l'emblème de Serpentard est un serpent. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à chercher un reptile aux yeux jaunes pouvant tuer d'un seul regard. »

« Yeux jaunes ? »

« Ha oui. J'ai demandé comment Mimi était morte et ce qu'elle avait vu en dernier. C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu. »

« Décidemment, tu es plein de ressources mon garçon. Continue, je t'en prie. »

« … hmm, j'étais quand même assez angoissé quand j'ai découvert que le monstre était un basilic. Surtout que je savais Ginny sur mes traces. Je l'avais déjà vu en train de m'observer. Et comme, ce soir là, le château était vide parce que c'était jour de Quidditch, Ginny a réussi à me toucher avec un sort d'entrave, et ensuite avec un sort d'entaille. Puis … bah j'ai couru le plus vite possible. La suite vous la connaissez mieux que moi. »

« Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est une des histoires les plus intéressantes que j'ai jamais entendu venant d'un élève. J'ose espérer que l'année prochaine amènera moins de surprises aussi terribles. »

« Au fait, je peux reprendre un sorbet au citron monsieur ? » demanda le jeune élève au directeur en regardant avec tant d'espoir la coupelle remplie de sucrerie.

« Vas-y, sers-toi. Prends-en autant que tu veux ! » répondit le vieil homme avc un sourire bienveillant. Sourire qui disparut quand il vit la poignée de Bael qui vida littéralement sa coupelle.

« Merci professeur ! Bonne journée ! » avait-il dit avant de s'enfuir. Dumbledore n'avait même pas pu réagir, choqué qu'un élève ait pu lui vider _sa_ coupelle de _ses_ bonbons préféré.

* * *

« Alors finalement, qui est arrivé premier de la classe ? » demanda Neville en rentrant dans le compartiment de ses amis. Ils venaient tout juste de quitter Poudlard et avaient élu domicile pour une journée dans un des compartiments du train. Assis sur une des banquettes Bael écrivait une lettre passionné de ses aventures à Sirius et James tandis qu'Hermione le foudroyait du regard. Ron, lui, détruisait Maureen aux échecs et Ginny dormait sur sa banquette. Neville choisit donc de s'assoir aussi loin que possible des filles. Toujours est-il que Bael lui répondit en trainant la voix

« Moi. C'était assez facile en fait. Je pensais que ce serait un peu plus dur. Mais peut-être qu'avec les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le Château, les professeurs n'ont pas voulu nous mettre mal à l'aise en nous montrant notre niveau terriblement faible. L'épreuve de métamorphose était vraiment facile en fait. Du niveau de première année. »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur est un génie en métamorphose et il le montre clairement ! Je n'arrive pas à croire le fait que tu n'as absolument rien fait en cours ni même essayé de rattraper les cours que tu as manqué – et soit dit en passant tu as quand même loupé six mois de cours. _Six sur dix_. Mais tout va bien. Touriste ! » cracha Hermione. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas dirigé le fait qu'il s'était endormi sur sa copie d'histoire de la magie et avait quand même réussi à la battre. Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé avant de dévier la conversation sur autre chose que les devoirs. Bael, quant à lui se contenta de sortir un autre morceau de parchemin de sa valise pour continuer sa lettre.

« Non mais t'écrit un roman ou quoi ? Tu veux nous faire une Gilderoy Lockhart !? » s'exclama on en voyant que son meilleur ami sortait un troisième morceau.

« Non mais je lui décris un peu mon année … genre toutes les farces que j'ai pu faire et toutes les préparations qui ont eu lieues et tout … et mêmes celles que j'ai prévue de faire pour la rentrée. Comme j'ai loupé le festin de fin d'année, j'ai rien pu faire. Alors il va falloir que je donne absolument tout ce que j'ai pour la rentrée prochaine. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que Lockhart démissionnait. »

« Parfait. Il était horrible. Tu sais que j'ai quand même dû imiter un loup garou en cours ? C'était tellement humiliant … » marmonna Neville devant son ami mort de rire. Ron se dépêcha bien de lui raconter cette scène. Et Bael la jugea assez interressante pour la raconter à Sirius aussi, au vu de son entrain pour écrire sa lettre devenu roman.

« Au fait, vous avez pris quelles options pour l'année prochaine ? » demanda subitement Hermione.

« Divination, soin aux créatures magiques et duel sorcier » dirent en chœur Ron et Neville, « C'étaient les seuls trois options qui demandaient le moins de travail. D'ailleurs je trouve ça tellement injuste que maintenant, il faille prendre trois option plutôt que deux ! » grogna Ron.

« Franchement ! Vous êtes une belle bande de paresseux ! »estima Hermione avant de se tourner vers le dernier garçon qui n'avait pas répondu, trop absorbé par sa lettre géante. « Et toi ? »

« Mmmh ? Moi ? J'ai pris Arithmancie, Runes et Duel Sorcier. Et toi ? » répondit Bael sous les étranglements de Ron (« Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que tu prendrais les classes faciles ! ») et le regard approbateur d'Hermione.

« Runes, Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Duel Sorcier et Divination. »

« Mais c'est impossible de prendre toutes les options ! » dit Ron

« Mais le professeure McGonagall a dit que c'était tout à fait possible pour moi … enfin, n verra bien à la rentrée prochaine. Sinon, vous allez faire quoi pour les prochaines vacances ? Perso je vais sûrement partir en France avec mes parents, je sais pas encore où exactement … »

« Ha, moi je vais rester au Terrier. Charlie va revenir pour les vacances alors du coup on va en profiter un max ! »

« Pareil, mes parents ont du travail au ministère en plus, alors on ne peut pas vraiment partir. Imagine ! Si on devait partir, on devrait ramener toute ma famille ! Essaye de t'imaginer ma grand-mère, je sais pas, en Egypte par exemple ! » rigola Neville.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

« Je crois que mes parents ont choisi de rester aussi en Grande Bretagne. » dit Maureen tout en restant concentré sur son jeu d'échecs sorciers.

« ha, je crois que mes parents ont mentionné une colonie de vacances en … Birmanie. Je sais pas trop encore quoi penser. Hadès était vraiment content de m'apporter cette lettre, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle que ça … » répondit Bael en se gratant la tête.

« La Birmanie ? C'est où ? » demanda Ron

« Au sud ouest de la Chine Ron. A peu près. » lui répondit Hermione, « Promet moi que tu feras attention à toi. La Birmanie est un pays autoritaire, du moins pour les moldus. Il se peut très bien que les sorciers de là-bas n'aient pas le même sens du mot liberté que nous. C'est même sûr. »

« Promis, Hermione ! » répliqua le métamorphomage. « Ah, enfin terminée ! Maureen, tu pourras remettre tout ça à Sirius et tout ça à ton père ? Ils m'avaient demandé de leur écrire mais j'ai pas pu le faire avec les récents évènements au collège … »

« Pas de soucis … Sinon, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont lire tout ça ? Je suis même pas sûre que mon propre père lise mes lettres en entier et elles doivent être plus courte qu'un paragraphe … »

« Mais oui, c'est de la bonne qualité ! » lui sourit son ami. « Je pourrai pas le lui remettre moi-même, je pense que ma mère va venir me chercher à la gare … Si tu veux mon avis, il va falloir s'attendre à des cris de douleur … La vieille ne va pas être contente ! » s'exclama Bael en riant.

« Tu vis dans le danger Bael, le danger. » soupira Maureen.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre qui conclut la fin de la deuxième année.

Je suis encore désolée pour toute cette attente, mais j'ai été occupée ^^

mais bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai quatre autre chapitres tout chaud et tout prêt :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, follows et favs !


	20. Chapter 20 : Le temps d'un été

Bonjour, me revoilà ^^

Je ne vais pas m'attarder, bonne lecture :)

* * *

La rentrée de troisième année était à la fois un évènement attendu et à la fois un évènement redouté. D'une part, il y avait tout ceux qui désiraient revenir à Poudlard pour toute la magie et les amis que le collège offrait mais il y avait aussi ceux qui redoutaient les tonnes de devoirs et les professeurs du Château. Et de manière générale tout le monde redoutait les caprices du Château même. Il allait sans dire que les professeurs étaient particulièrement sensibles à ses pièges. De même que les élèves. Il n'y avait personne pour se prétendre roi de Poudlard et commander le Château. Cependant, ce que personne ne devait savoir, c'est que le Château était bien vivant et revêtait une forme de temps à autre. En été, il se promenait allègrement à travers ses propres couloirs, le reste de l'année, il ne se matérialisait que pour aider des élèves en difficulté. Personne n'avait cependant remarqué que l'élève qui les avait aidé était en fait le Château lui-même. Tous faisaient la même erreur, lui demandant son nom, et le Château se retournait et leur souriait avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Tous l'avaient fait. Enfin, presque : tous sauf un.

Dès la rentrée des classes, le Château se transformait en un élève et se postait dans son parc pour observer les réactions des premières années. Et généralement les élèves ne le regardaient même pas, ne le voyaient même pas. Quand il ouvrait théâtralement les grandes portes du château avec ses mains magiques, personne ne l'admirait, ne le flattait ou ne le remerciait. Tous sauf un. Oui, Baelfyre Black l'avait vu, lui, et l'avait regardé avec une admiration sans bornes. Et trois jours plus tard, il l'avait recroisé dans le château et lui avait clairement demandé s'il était d'accord pour qu'il puisse « casser » deux trois objets dans le Château sans s'attirer ses foudres. Oui, le gamin l'avait démasqué en trois jours. Ho, il avait été énervé et puis il s'était fait à ce compagnon. Après tout, depuis la construction du Château, et donc sa naissance, il avait quasiment passé sa vie à ne rien faire d'autre que de surveiller les élèves. Pas qu'il s'en lasse. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'on pouvait faire et qui ne deviendraient jamais vieilles. Les réactions de tous les piégés étaient de loin les meilleures réactions de toutes. Et ces quelques dernières décennies, les sorciers semblaient plus ouverts sur le monde et leurs visages se faisaient de plus en plus expressifs, à la plus grande joie du Château.

Lui aussi, il avait gardé sa joie de vivre et sa gaieté enfantine qui faisait rire tout le monde. Il avait vu des batailles, des guerres, des cérémonies, des pleurs mais aussi de la joie, des rires et de l'amitié en son sein. Il adorait toutes ces émotions qui passaient. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait trouvé un bon compagnon pour faire toutes sortes de farces, il ne se sentait plus aussi seul qu'avant. Les jeunes Black et Weasley avaient su lui rapporter une joie de vivre qu'il avait failli perdre. En attendant il avait tout un été pour préparer le terrain et préparer sa propre farce géante de début d'année.

« Soldat ! Debout ! » cria Santsuku, le chef de camp.

Il n'était même pas 4h du matin, les premiers rayons du soleil se levaient tout juste sur la colline entourée de sorts repousse-moldu. On ne voyait pas âme qui vive sur cette malheureuse colline. Mais lui était déjà prêt, baguette en main, criant sur les recrues d'un été qui avaient été désignés par leur famille pour recevoir une nouvelle éducation. Une éducation digne des Sangs-Purs. Et eux seulement. Honte à ceux qui ne juraient pas par leur sang. Pire encore pour ceux qui défendaient les droits des non Sangs-Purs !

En fait, chaque été, Santsuku, un sorcier moyennant 40 ans, grand à la peau basannée, était chargé d'entrainer ses charges pour les trois mois suivant et faire d'eux des … bons sorciers. Des sorciers qui savaient se battre. Et qui se respectaient bien entendu. Ils étaient arrivés là fin juin, pleins d'insouciance, et avaient vu ce qu'un véritable entrainement magique voulait dire. Ici en Birmanie, la magie n'était pas cachée des moldus. Non, elle était même montrée au grand jour et ils étaient vénérés. Et ceux étant nés avec le rare cadeau de métamorphomage se devait de le montrer au grand jour. Il n'y avait aucun contrôle sur la magie, autant en profiter pleinement.

Santsuku soupira en repensant au métamorphomage psycho-rigide qu'il avait reçu au début de l'été. Complètement obsédé par le contrôle celui-là. Ho, il avait fallu un temps incommensurablement long pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais depuis, il était devenu de loin le meilleur en combat magique, comme si en un coup, il avait libérer une sorte de source. Assez impressionnant à voir. Pas de doute, il avait une rare détermination. Par contre, dès qu'il s'agissait de réaliser des sorts de magie un peu sombre … il semblait incapable de le faire. Il avait même refusé d'en lancer ! Le petit ingrat …

Bael se leva plus fatigué que jamais de son lit de camp. Un tas de paille en fait. Il n'avait pas eu de bon lit depuis son dernier jour à Poudlard. En y repensant, Bael se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de dormir et de ne pas s'y prendre encore une fois au dernier moment pour faire sa lettre de 20 mètres à Sirius et James.

Ses parents avaient été clairement énervé à la rentrée et ils ne les avaient d'ailleurs même pas vu à la gare de King Cross. Non. Ils avaient envoyé leur elfe de maison, Poena, qui lui avait donné un portoloin et quelques secondes après, il s'était retrouvé en Birmanie avec sa baguette seulement. Poena avait dû prendre ses valises et les ramener au manoir. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses parents depuis. Rien. Le grand vide. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas s'il avait un frère ou une sœur et comment il ou elle s'appelait. Non, lui, se trouvait perdu à l'autre bout du monde dans une campagne de Birmanie dans un camp Pro-Sang-Pur. Ho, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, mais clairement, terroriser des moldus en utilisant de la magie le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Ici, cela semblait plus que légal, mais jamais Bael ne pourrait se résoudre à faire ce genre de choses. Alors il endurait. Tout l'été il avait dû suivre la cadence de soldat … se lever dès les premiers rayons du soleil, puis courir, lancer des sorts sur des cibles, recourir, porter des poids … et surtout écouter et répéter les sermonts de sang-Pur … un véritable lavage de cerveau complet. Surtout quand on devait les écouter dehors sous une chaleur étouffante en plein soleil et sans une seule ombre pour se protéger. Ça et en plus les tenues traditionnelles du pays ressemblaient à des sortes de pagne de l'égypte ancienne. En coton bien épais. Oui, très pratique donc pour courir. Et pour garder la chaleur. Au moins il pouvait être sur que dès qu'il rentrerait il y mettrait feu. Jamais plus on ne le verrait porter cette tenue affreuse.

La seule consolation qu'il avait était de savoir qu'il rentrerait chez lui dans trois jours. Et que deux jours après, il rentrerait à Poudlard. En attendant, alors qu'il courait une énième fois sous le soleil (pour avoir encore désobéi aux ordres, choses assez récurrente ces derniers temps), il repensa à ses amis, Sirius et James.

Hermione devait passer du bon temps en France au bord de la plage avec ses parents tandis que Neville et Ron restaient chez eux à profiter de leur famille. Il avait aussi eu vent de Maureen : elle passait l'été chez Ron et Ginny. Il se demanda alors si Sirius et James avait réèllement lu tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient le comprendre, lui et toutes les farces.

Et enfin, Bael se surpris à se demander ce qui se passait dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. Oui, même la politique du pays lui manquait … politique qu'il avait toujours détesté. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour rentrer chez lui et arrêter de manger du poisson séché à tous les repas. Tout pour remanger une tarte au citron … ou du sucre. Tout pour revenir Poudlard. Même la tête de ses parents lui manquait terriblement. Mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à leur demander pardon pour des fautes qu'il n'a pas commises. Il était trop fier. C'était inhérent chez les Black apparemment …

« Black ! On ne recule pas ! Plus vite que ça ! Comment espères-tu devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom si tu ne peux pas courir plus vite qu'un moldu !? Trois tours de pistes de plus ! Et plus vite que ça »

« … Vieux Dragon des Andes … » bougonna Bael en essuyant des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Mais enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva enfin : il allait enfin pouvoir revenir chez lui. Bael en était presque fou de joie. Il allait enfin quitter son vieux fou d'instructeur qui se croyait à la guerre, la vieille folle de Sang-Pur qui leur donnait des leçons d'étiquettes (Sang-Pur bien entendu) et le monsieur bizarre qui lui donnait des cours de métamorphomagie. A y repenser ce serait peut être le seul homme qu'il regretterait. Il avait appris plein de choses et pouvait à présent ressembler à n'importe qui en un rien de temps. Il avait fait des progrès phénoménaux sous sa tutelle. En revanche, ce camp lui aura aussi porté une aversion complète aux règles.

Alors que Bael préparait ses affaires (qui consistaient quand même à son uniforme de Poudlard qu'il avait porté le dernier jour d'école, et de sa baguette magique) et déambulait le long du sentier principal du camp pour rejoindre son portoloin, il y rencontra deux de ses camarades de … camp. De véritables idiots à la Crabbe et Goyle dont il s'était fait un malin plaisir à térroriser. Franchement, ce camp avait eu un peu de bon.

« Bon, les crétins vous bougez, j'ai un portoloin à prendre. Contrairement à vous, ma famille m'attends. Allez bye les gars. »

« T'as rien à faire ici Lestrange ! T'es qu'un traitre à ton sang ! Affronte moi en duel et ensuite on en reparlera ! » éructa un des gorilles.

« C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » demanda passivement Bael sans se formaliser des baguettes levées qui brillaient des futurs sorts qu'ils allaient lancer.

« _Expulso !_ » hurla le gorille alors que Bael esquivait et répliquait par un expelliarmus, récupérant à la fois la baguette des deux gorilles et les envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Bael sourit en voyant ce spectacle et s'en alla tranquillement vers sa colline, son portoloin l'attendait. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire en revoir à ses instructeurs, ceux-là mêmes qui avaient eu des crises cardiaques face à son manque de discipline (il crût qu'il avait failli tuer son instructrice de l'étiquette Sang-Pur quand il avat dit qu'il avait déjà mangé à table avec une né-moldu), et attrapa directement la chaussure immonde qui faisait office de clé pour rentrer à la maison.

En moins d'une minute, il se sentit aspiré dans une sorte de tourbillon géant. Cela dura quelques secondes et le manège tourbillonnant autour de lui disparu. La colline du camp d'été avait disparu et les murs de son manoir s'étaient fièrement dréssés à sa vue.

Alors qu'en Birmanie, le soleil se levait encore, ici, en Grande-Bretagne, on semblait plutôt être en fin de soirée. D'ailleurs la seule personne qui vint l'accueillir fut Poena, toujours fidèle à elle-même, l'elfe était dans une taie d'oreiller sale et s'était transporté dans un petit plop sonore en face de lui.

« Bienvenue, jeune maître. Bon retour au manoir. Poena espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances en Birmanie. »

« Oui … ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé mine de rien. Au fait, tu ne serais pas où sont mes parents par hasard ? »

« Si. Le maître a dit à Poena de vous dire que le dîner serait bientôt prêt et que vous serez attendu à la table. Votre tenue vous attend dans votre chambre. »

Et puis Poena était partie, laissant un Bael au bord de l'infarctus. Le pauvre garçon avait passé un été terriblement exténuant, sans aucunes nouvelles de personne et il devait maintenant subir un repas avec ses parents. Lâchant un soupir de désespoir, Bael se dirigea lentement vers le manoir. En ouvrant d'ailleurs les portes, il entendit les voix de son père et de son … oncle. Réprimant un sanglot de tristesse en sachant qu'il serait sujet non pas à un repas juste avec ses parents mais aussi avec son cousin et d'autres personnes douteuses, il se dépêcha de monter au dernier étage du manoir. Sa chambre se trouvant le plus loin possible de celle de ses parents pour des raisons de sécurité, Bael mis un certain temps avant d'arriver devant sa chambre.

En y entrant, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun sort malencontreux ait été placé devant la porte de sa chambre ou dans le couloir y menant -il devrait d'ailleurs remettre des sorts de minage dans le couloir pour éloigner son vautour de mère et de tante-, il remarqua que la décoration de sa chambre était restée inchangé et que même les pots de peinture de l'année passée étaient restés en place. Par contre, ayant grandi pendant l'été, plus rien ne lui allait.

« Poena ! » cria Bael. Un crac sonore se fit entendre.

« Le jeune maître m'a appelé ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin que tu agrandisses la tenue de soirée. Celle-ci n'est plus à ma taille. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je passe au Chemin de Traverse pour me refaire une garde-robe digne de ce nom. »

…

« Merlin je parle comme si j'étais vraiment un suprémaciste … » s'attrista le garçon après avoir observé une petite seconde de silence.

Poena agita ses mains et sa tenue de soirée s'agrandit (une veste noire avec des broderies vertes, un pantalon simple noir accompagné d'une chemise noire et d'un nœud papillon sorcier vert … d'assez mauvais goût selon Bael, même si c'était à la mode ces derniers temps).

« Parfait. Merci Poena. Tu peux partir. »

« Bien jeune maître. Vos parents vous attendent de ce pas. »

Bael retint un soupir. Il avait oublié de demander à Poena le nom de son frère ou de sa sœur. Il mit de côté cette pensée et s'habilla rapidement, en passant par la case douche dès le premier instant possible. Et il devait admettre que même s'il détestait les couleurs, la tenue lui allait bien. Surtout qu'après avoir passé l'été sous le soleil, il avait la peau très bronzée, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux gris-clair, hérité de sa mère. Même ses cheveux s'étaient un peu éclairci à cause du soleil.

Terminant de mettre son nœud papillon magique (il agitait ses ailes en fait, rien de plus. C'était surtout très gênant à porter), il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et partit de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva dans le salon en un rien de temps. Là, toute sa famille l'attendait. Assis dans le salon se trouvaient sa mère tenant dans ses bras un bébé garçon (il avait donc un petit frère), juste à côté d'elle, sa tante qui regardait son petit frère avec un sourire fixé sur le visage, il y avait également son oncle et son cousin qui parlaient respectivement avec son père et son autre oncle Rabastan. … Sa famille ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué en fait. Surtout quand on pense que cette même famille ne lui avait toujours même pas dit bonjour … depuis presque un an. Oui, un an.

« Mère, père. Bonsoir. »

Sa voix éteint toutes les conversations. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec appréhension sembla-t-il.

« Xerxès, tu t'es enfin joins à nous. Nous pouvons enfin commencer le dîner. » affirma Rodolphus, l'accusant encore, sans regarder son fils. Il se leva et tout le monde le suivit dans la salle à manger. Bael ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et suivit son père. Il s'installa comme d'habitude en face de son cousin et attendit que le reste de sa famille s'installe. De toute les personnes assises à table, il devait d'ailleurs être celui qui détonnait le plus : calme, regardant devant lui, ne parlant à personne et le seul bronzé de la pièce, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était fait stupéfixié et avait subi une coloration. Dans la grande pièce de la salle à manger il se sentait plus que jamais seul. Il aurait aimé revoir ses amis ou lire leur courrier, mais il avait déjà remarqué que rien ne l'attendait dans sa chambre. Pas étonnant. Surtout quand on pense que ses parents devaient regarder attentivement ses fréquentations en dehors de Poudlard … Ha, qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer.

Bon, il était temps de rentrer un peu dans la conversation et d'écouter ce qui se disait ces derniers temps. Il restait quand même une personne assez sociable. Quand il le voulait.

« Le ministre de la magie a dit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rattraper. En attendant, on sait tous que Fudge sera bien incapable de le retrouver. Pettigrew est un sorcier médiocre en tout point, sauf dans le domaine de la cachette. Il a développé un certain art dedans … le retrouver sera dur mais il nous apportera la clé ultime pour retourner au maître des Ténèbres. Il faut l'avoir avant ces incompétents d'Aurors et de détraqueurs. En ce moment même, ils parcourent toute la Grande-Bretagne à sa recherche. » disait Lucius à son père alors que Draco écoutait avidement la conversation.

 _Tiens, Pettigrew … où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? …_

« Vous savez comment il a fait pour s'évader d'Azkaban ? Et ce qu'il a fait pour y être entrer ? Père ? », Drago venait de parler.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il a pu s'échapper de cette prison maudite … si je le savais j'aurai fait en sorte que ce ne soit plus possible. Quant à ce qu'il a fait … »

« Il s'est fait attraper par des Aurors en pleine grande Attaque ! » s'époumona Rabastan. « Ce crétin avait une mission à faire pour le Seigneur et il a fuit. Il a échoué. Et il s'est fait lamentablement encerclé par des Aurors. Même dans sa fuite, il a été incapable de tuer plus de cinq Aurors ! »

« Il a été accusé de mise en danger du Secret, de meurtre de cinq Aurors et d'avoir tué un certain nombre de personne pour le Sombre Seigneur, Drago. » enchaîna Bellatrix.

« Il est toujours en cavale ? » demanda Bael tout en reposant son verre de Whiskey Pur-feu (la seule boisson des Sang-Purs …). Le regard des adultes se posa sur lui.

« Oui. Il serait même en train de chasser la famille à Potter, dit-on. Pour une raison secrète, connue seule du Sombre Seigneur, il a kidnappé Harry Potter, le fils ainé des Potter et l'a tué lors de la Grande-Attaque. Probablement une sorte de vengeance. Après tout Pettigrew et Potter ont toujours trainé ensemble à Poudlard. Il devait avoir une vendetta contre lui, et quoi de mieux que de tuer leur fils ainé ? Enfin bref, comme il a été vu sur les restes de la maison de Potter cette nuit-là, il a tout de suite été appréhendé par des Aurors. Il a été arrêté et jeté en prison sans procès, pas besoin au vu de ses actions, et aujourd'hui, enfin juste avant son évasion de la prison, on l'aurait entendu murmurer et insulter Potter. Rien de très passionnant, il a probablement été rendu fou par les détraqueurs. Tu te souviens d'eux ? » demanda sa mère. Bael acquiesça en réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Ces monstres géants à capes noires lui inspiraient, chez lui comme chez les autres, la plus grande peur de sa vie. Mais autre chose n'allait pas … il se souvenait vaguement du bonhomme. Il l'avait vu en prison une fois (sa mère l'avait emmené) mais aussi le soir de la Grande Attaque. Il en était presque sûr. Et il ne se trouvait pas du tout à Godric's Hollow ce soir-là, au contraire de Pettigrew … Car c'était bien là que les Potter habitaient.

« Enfin, trêve de bavardages sur Pettigrew. Toute la communauté magique ne parle que de lui depuis juillet. » invectiva Narcissa. Bael manqua de s'étrangler en pensant à toute les informations qu'il avait manqué. « Au fait Xerxès, comment s'est passé ton voyage en Birmanie ? »

Encore une fois tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Bael répondit à sa tante par un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

« Par-fait ! On voyait que les enseignants savaient de quoi ils parlaient, et tous les campeurs étaient de vrai sorciers. Au moins le niveau était bien plus haut qu'à Poudlard. » prononça lentement Bael en changeant continuellement de forme pour démontrer ses dires. Cela eu pour effet de plaire grandement à tous les adultes devant ses progrès en métamorphomagie.

« Tu vois, Cissy, je te l'avais dit. Tu ferais mieux d'y envoyer Drago l'été prochain. Ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien. » enchaina Bellatrix. Au vu du regard de Drago, celui-ci pensait clairement le contraire. Narcissa ne dit rien d'autre.

« Il faudra que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse demain pour faire les achats de rentrée. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion encore de voir ce qu'il me faudra, mais je vais devoir racheter des robes et probablement des bouquins. »

« On viendra avec toi. » dit Rodolphus en plissant les yeux. Apparemment, il avait toujours en tête la petite escapade de l'été dernier. « Poena, donne la lettre de Poudlard à Xerxès ! » sermonna Rodolphus en claquant des mains.

Bael se retrouva donc très vite avec sa lettre en main. Il l'a décacheta rapidement pour savoir s'il avait été reçu dans les classes pour lesquelles il avait postulé. Etant donné le nombre de personnes qui avaient postulées pour le duel de Sorcier, il y avait fort à parier que tout le monde ne serait pas reçu.

« Alors, les garçons, dans quelles options vous avez été accepté ? » demanda Rabastan en tirant sur sa pipe (qu'il venait d'allumer au plus grand désespoir de Narcissa qui elle, ne supportait pas la fumée). Drago répondit le premier, tout fier de lui.

« Soin aux créatures Magiques, Divination et Duel », un regard approbateur de son père le rendit encore plus fier de lui. Bael prit un peu plus de temps pour répondre, encore plongé dans la liste des livres à acheter pour la rentrée.

« Duel, Soin aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie et Runes » répondit après un petit instant le garçon, « Je veux créer des sorts et les runes et l'arithmancie ne pourront que m'aider. Et je vais avoir besoin de connaître le bestiaire magique si je veux créer des sorts utiles pour ... disons le feu de l'action. »

« C'est bien. Mais il va falloir travailler dur pour les runes et l'arithmancie. Ce ne sont pas des matières faciles, même si très intéressantes. Tu pourras toujours me demander de l'aide, ou encore à ta mère. Je me souviens avoir mis un certain temps pour traduire ce texte sur les sorts de couleurs. » annonça Narcissa en regardant son fils avec un regard particulièrement pénétrant. De toute évidence, elle aurait voulu que son fils travaille un peu plus. Ha bien fait Drago !

« Vous avez passé vos ASPIC de Runes ? »

« Oui, Bella a même eu celui en Arithmancie. Enfin, passons. Nous irons tous demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Draco n'a toujours pas acheté ses propres livres non plus. On en profitera aussi pour aller chez Madame Malkins et Thibault de Verracrasse-en-soie pour toi. »

La conversation vira ensuite peu à peu vers les cours (et Bael se fit un malin plaisir à dire qu'il avait fini premier de sa promotion sans avoir trop travaillé et en ayant loupé plus de la moitié de l'année alors que son cher cousin, lui n'avait fini qu'à peine 20ème) et sur le quidditch. Sans grande surprise, Drago essaya de se vendre sur ses faits au Quidditch – après tout Serpentard avait quand même remporté la coupe de Quidditch et celle des quatre maisons – mais il ne captiva personne. Seul Rabastan l'écoutait, et encore, que d'une seule oreille. Tous les autres avaient leur attention sur le petit frère de Bael qui venait de se réveiller.

« Xanxus, tu devrais être au lit ! Poena ! » demanda Rodolphus. « Va le coucher. »

 _Xanxus ? Sérieusement ? Ils ont un vrai problème avec les X dans cette famille … je me demande quels sont ses autres prénoms. Après tout j'ai quand même eu droit à Baelfyre et Arctymiuz … je savais même pas que c'était un nom d'ailleurs. Je l'ai découvert sur ma carte de naissance …_

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème. Seulement, arriva minuit, l'heure que Bael attendait tant pour partir le plus loin possible de ses parents et de sa famille (il en avait marre d'entendre des insultes envers ses vrais amis), et une nouvelle horreur lui tomba dessus.

« Un bal ? Comment ça un bal ? Chez qui ? Depuis quand ? et pourquoi je n'étais pas mis au courant avant ? » demanda le pauvre garçon à son oncle Rabastan. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant et répondit avec un regard carnassier :

« Maintenant que tu as 15 ans, tu as le droit de venir aux bals de Sang-Purs. Il y en a plusieurs par an, un avant la rentrée chez les Greengrass, un à Noël chez les Malefoy et un en juin chez les Zabini. Il me semble que tes parents te l'avaient dit par lettre. Enfin bon, c'est surtout l'occasion de tisser des liens avec d'autres familles. Il y a toutes sortes d'évènements, allant de tournoi de duels au sort le plus magnifique. C'est là-bas qu'on montre les sorts inventés et toutes autres découvertes. C'est aussi dans ce genre d'endroits qu'on découvre les talents de futurs grands sorciers. Il y a généralement pas mal de célébrités aussi, et toutes sortes de célébrités : il y a des joueurs de Quidditch, des journalistes, des écrivains, des professeurs, des tailleurs … enfin tout le beau monde quoi. »

« … Ils ne peuvent pas tous être Sang-Purs … si ? »

« Non … mais ça reste quand même des bals Sang-Purs. Au fait, il va falloir que t'apprennes à savoir danser. C'est une véritable corvée si tu veux mon avis. » répondit gêné Rabastan.

Bael frémit d'horreur. Il regarda les invités se diriger vers le salon pour prendre la poudre de cheminette et pensa même un instant à dire qu'il avait contracté une grippe en Birmanie pour ne pas venir. Le seul regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. En revanche, il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé. Il avait vu presque tout le monde partir de son salon, il ne restait d'ailleurs plus que sa mère et lui. Tous les autres étaient partis devant dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

« Inquiet ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre et faire tout ce que je fais. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer les duels ! Allez avance et prends de la poudre de cheminette. » l'apostropha sa mère.

Bael s'avança lentement, une perle de sueur glissant au creux de son dos, et pris une grosse poignée de poudre verte du pot que sa mère lui tendait. Il s'installa dans la cheminée et regarda doit devant lui, croisant au passage le regard de sa mère. Rien ne transparaissait de ses yeux d'ailleurs. Bael se concentra et ferma un peu plus son visage de façon à être indechiffrable (seule sa mère savait ce qu'il pensait de toute manière) et prononça clairement :

« Château Greengrass »

Bael se sentit aspiré à travers le réseau de cheminée et atterri quelques secondes plus tard à sa destination. Il trébucha en se réceptionnant et manqua de tomber au sol. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une des rampes qui se trouvait juste sur le côté. Et à peine son équilibre retrouvée, une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vertes annoncèrent la venue de sa mère. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se fraya un chemin droit devant elle. Bael la suivit à la trace et admira la beauté du paysage.

Le château des Greengrass était la plus grande propriété jamais détenue par une famille de sang-pur. Elle venait d'ailleurs tout droit de France. L'architecture s'en faisait également ressentir, et on percevait à chaque coin de la salle un changement d'époque : dans le coin droit, on aurait pu se croire à l'époque du roi Soleil (une période très affluente du monde sorcier français apparemment), dans le coin gauche, on se serait dit à l'époque des druides. Quelque part entre les deux coins, des mosaiques et des peintures aux plafonds emmenaient les invités dans le monde du moyen-âge, voire de l'antiquité. C'était donc en somme une salle absolument magnifique, décorée d'un chandelier en or et en diamant. Bael aperçut ensuite les invités, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la soirée (ou plutôt nuit vu qu'il était déjà minuit et que le bal ne faisait que commencer – moins de moldu à cette heure-ci) ne serait pas aussi terrible qu'il le pensait : il avait vu Sirius et James dans un coin de la salle. Sauf que sa mère en avait décidé autrement : elle l'avait guidé et présenté à de nombreuses personnes au passé douteux (dont il serait bien incapable de se souvenir le nom) et il lui avait fallu deux bonnes heures pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il s'était ensuite réfugié en plein milieu de la salle, là où tout le monde se trouvait pour que sa mère ait encore plus de mal à le retrouver. Et là, malchance terrible, il était tombé sur la famille Greengrass qu'il avait alors donc dû saluer un à un, le père la mère et les deux filles. Cependant, à sa plus grande joie, les deux filles semblaient aussi ennuyées que lui. Il pu d'ailleurs avoir une conversation assez agréable avec Daphné Greengrass, qui se trouvait elle aussi dans son année à Poudlard. Ils passèrent même un bon moment de la nuit ensemble, se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance au Château.

Malheureusement, toute bon moment devait s'arrêter. Les danses commençaient. Bael croqua dans sa noix à pleine dents dans l'espoir de faire partir ce mauvais rêve. Il détestait danser. Enfin, il détestait la danse classique. danser ... ça il le faisait souvent.

"Xerxès, tu viens ?" demanda Daphnée, les lèvres fines, tirées par l'angoisse sûrement. Ou par leur ancienne rivalité. Les deux étudiants ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis leur dispute avant de rentrer pour la première fois à poudlard. Et depuis, Daphnée avait gardé un amer souvenir de lui. Et elle ne luia vait pas non plus vraiment pardonné le fait qu'il soit parti à Gryffondor.

"J'arrive." croassa le métamorphomage en réajustant son nœud papillon. de toute manière, sa mère venait de lui faire très clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devrait aller danser avec sa fiancée. Oui, fiancée ... c'était actuellement ce pourquoi bael et Daphnée étaient fâchés. Bael n'avait pas accepté le contrat et était parti avant de le signer. Mais ses parents avaient trouvé un moyen pour le signer quand même. bref, il n'aimait pas du tout.

La danse fut courte. Bael essaya le plus possible de ne pas parler et cela sembla bien arranger Daphnée. la sorcière ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur. Evitant de se rendre ridicule (de toute manière, il avait appris cette danse depuis des années et serait bien incapable de la rater.), il réussi à abandonner Daphnée avec un autre sorcier dès le premier roulement de partenaire. Comble de la malchance, il tomba sur Pansy Parkinson.

"Alors, des soucis au paradis avec Daph' ?"

L'horrible voix de la sorcière fit grincer des dents Bael. et lui qui avait voulu en finir le plus vite possible. Ah, qu'Est-ce qu'il détestait ces parties des bals.

"Pansy, occupe-toi de tes affaires, veux-tu ? Je ne te demande pas comment ta misérable poursuite des affections de Drago va. fais de même et tout se passera bien."

Cette phrase sembla clouer le bec de la sorcière. Elle l'assassina du regard pendant toute la danse, mais vu qu'il faisait deux têtes presque de plus qu'elle, elle ne lui faisait pas du tout peur. Il souri d'un sourire carnassier qui le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à sa mère.

"C'est différent. Toi et Daphnée vous entendiez très bien avant."

Bael renifla.

"Tu ne t'égares plus en insulte pour moi, je suis presque touché. Qu'Est-ce qui a changé ? La famille peut-être ?"

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de renifler. Son visage de Bulldog répugna le métamorphomage.

"Je déteste ce personnage que tu joues à Poudlard. Quand tu es toi, tu es bien mieux. Et il n'y a pas que moi qui suis de cet avis. On est tous comme ça."

"Je rêve, serais-ce un compliment ?" railla Bael en faisant tourner sa partenaire, "Et bien j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne joues un jeu que lorsque je suis Xerxès Lestrange."

Sèchement, le garçon changea de partenaire de danse. Par tradition, il fallait rester sur la piste pour au moins une heure. Une heure de trop selon Bael mais il se plia à la règle et aux traditions de ses parents tant détestés. Enfin, il finit par danser avec sa tante, signe qu'il pourrait enfin repartir dans un coin de la salle et bouder.

"Ne fais pas cette tête." avait-elle dit, "C'est indigne de ton rang."

Bael avait fait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

"C'est ridicule toute cette tradition." finit par maugréer le métamorphomage à sa tante. "Quel est l'interêt de faire ça ?"

"Montrer ton éducation."

"Super, ça ne veut rien dire."

En guise de réponse, Narcissa écrasa ses mains avec les siennes.

"Ne commence pas Xerxès. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux après ça. Pas de scènes." avait-elle menacé, "Et soit plus aimable avec ta fiancée. dès qu'elle sera majeure, vous vous marierez."

Bael retint un bruit de gorge guttural. Comme s'il avait l'intention de rester dans les parages à ce moment là. Ah, il serait déjà bien loin, dans un pays bien pauvre en plus. Comme ça, il serait sûr que personne ne le retrouverait. en tut cas pas quelqu'un de sa famille. Après tout, qui irait dans les bidonvilles du brésil pour aller le chercher ?

"Et comment va ton cœur ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu.

"Mon cœur ? Bien ... je dois prendre les potions de St-Mangouste pour encore quelques années. Je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'il fallait attendre que je sois majeure avant de refaire des tests sanguins. une potion par jour pour réguler la pression avec la dragoncelle."

Narcissa fit la grimace dès qu'il prononça dragoncelle. Le fait est que cet ingrédient était plus utilisé pour se droguer que pour se soigner. Il avait un pot remplie de la substance dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se faire la potion, mais récemment Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius avait fait un arrêt cardiaque pour overdose de dragoncelle. et Bael avait découvert qu'il s'était servi de son pot.

 _ça lui apprendra à se servir chez les gens ... Bon après, prendre une poignée entière de ce truc, il était complètement malade. Même moi je met même pas un quart d'une pincée de poudre._

"Les duels vont bientôt commencer, prépare toi." finit par dire sa tante.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier fut libéré du calvaire de la danse. Il se dirigea vers le buffet avant de se séparer pour le tournoi de duel. Tournoi où la règle voulait que tout le monde participe sans exception.

* * *

Bon, je reposte un cours chapitre, la suite arrive bientôt. j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est qu'un filler, mais je peux vous assurer que l'intrigue avance petit à petit.

Sur ce, laissez des commentaires, favs et follows !

A bientôt ;)


	21. Chapter 21 : Demain, c'est l'Express

Coucou ^^

Je reviens encore avec un nouveau chapitre. Dans deux chapitres on commencera le début de l'année prochaine. cette année risque d'être un peu long en détails et je pense passer ce que l'on sait déjà (style les cours de Remus et d'Hagrid, bizarrement je n'arrive pas écrire Hagrid donc j'ai préféré le zapper). Voilà, sinon, voici la suite :D

n'oubliez pas les reviews, follow et favs !

* * *

A son plus grand malheur, lors du tirage au sort, Bael tomba contre Sirius. Il ne sut même pas dire s'il avait eu de la chance ou non. Il n'aurait probablement jamais parlé à Sirius de la soirée sans ce match. Quand son nom s'était affiché en même temps que celui de Sirius, il avait cru à une blague et puis sa mère lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas du tout une blague et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire humilier dès le premier tour (sinon, niveau pression, tout allait bien).

 _Je suis censée faire comment face à un Auror surentraîné ? hein ? esquiver ? La bonne blague, je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Je vais me faire zigouiller. On va me retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste. Encore une fois._

Mais Bael n'avait pas défailli (enfin pas trop) et il était monté jusqu'au podium où le duel devait avoir lieu. Il avait alors revu Sirius qui lui avait adressé un sourire flamboyant et un clin d'œil. Tous les deux s'étaient ensuite salué avant de commencer le combat.

 _Un, deux, trois, retournez-vous !_

Les deux sorciers s'étaient retourné et avaient machinalement fait quelques pas en arrière tout en lançant un sort inoffensif. Enfin, Bael avait lancé un flipendo et Sirius un sort rouge foncé qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sortilège d'entrave. _Inoffensif comme un nifleur ce truc._

« Alors, t'as passé de bonnes vacances au soleil ? T'es bien bronzé … D'ailleurs, mon ptit Ombranc, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles ces derniers temps … _rictusempra ! »_

 _Protego !_ riposta Bael qui recula sous la puissance du sort de Sirius qui ne fit rien d'autre que rigoler un bon coup.

 _Il joue avec moi !_ réalisa Bael avant de bouder un moment. En même temps il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autres. Par contre il allait lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris en métamorphose ces dernier temps.

« _Avifors capilaria !_ » s'exclama très doucement Bael de façon à ce que Sirius ne l'entende pas. Un trait bleu marine jaillit de sa baguette et vint effleurer Sirius. Mais ce fut juste assez pour que le sort fasse effet : sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, les cheveux de Sirius normalement long lisse et noir, se transformèrent en petits serpents qui se mirent à attaquer Sirius. Ledit personnage ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et leva le sort d'un coup de baguette magique. Cependant, au lieu de laisser sa garde grande ouverte, il se mit en position de combat régulier.

« T'en as plus dans le corps que ce que je croyais. Mais j'aurai dû m'en douter … allez montre moi tout ce que tu sais faire ! »

Bael ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois : il enchaina les sortilèges et les enchantements couplés à de la métamorphose, ainsi il fit se soulever un morceau de terre qu'il modela en petit golem de pierre avant de le lancer vers Sirius et il érigea même un jet d'eau pour se protéger d'un des sorts de Sirius (bon, son jet d'eau ressemblait un peu plus à une fontaine cassée qu'à un tir puissant mais il avait quand même arrêté le sort de son adversaire). Il tenta de créer des petits oiseaux afin de perturber la vision de Sirius et d'ensuite le stupéfixier mais malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans un tapis que son adversaire venait d'animer et tomba au sol. La suite se déroula avec un simple expelliarmus.

Bael grommela et sorti mauvais joueur, toujours en colère d'avoir perdu, mais en revanche il appris à ne plus sous-estimer ses alentours. Il aurait probablement une certaine aversion pour les tapis à franges à présent.

« Très impressionnant, Monsieur Lestrange. Pour un quatrième année de Poudlard en plus ... Vous avez pris des cours particuliers ? », une sorcière aux cheveux blonds sale venait de l'aborder.

« Euh, je ne suis qu'en troisième année madame … »

« Skeeter ! Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Eh bien, madame Skeeter, » la sorcière gloussa un moment faisant lever les sourcils de Bael (et qui fit ensuite rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites quand il aperçut Sirius faisant des signes entre lui et la reporter mort de rire), « je n'ai jamais pris de cours particulier. J'ai seulement appris la magie à Poudlard et dans des bibliothèques. Rien de plus. »

La reporter s'entêta pourtant.

"Vraiment ?", Rita Skeeter fit une moue complètement hypocrite, "Ne serait-ce pas là, un trait de famille ... ? Vous devez être très proche de vos parents ? Non ? j'ai entendu que tu - je eux te tutoyer bien entendu ? Oui. - donc tu as été placé à Gryffondor. Quel effet ça fait d'être l'hyppogriffe noir de la famille ? "

Les envies de meurtre de Bael se firent soudain pressantes et il imagina au moins trois façon différentes de le faire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on put voir un Baelfyre bien en colère dans un coin de la salle. Il fut vite rejoint par Sirius et James.

« Alors Ombranc, pourquoi une tête si lugubre ? T'as eu quelques soucis avec Skeeter ? » demanda joyeusement Sirius. Pour toute réponse en n'entendit qu'un mélange de grommellement et d'insultes envers la reporter. Les deux adultes en rirent encore plus.

« Bon sinon ces vacances avec ma cousine ? »

« J'étais pas avec eux. Ils m'ont envoyé direct en Birmanie après le train. Je ne suis même pas repassé par la maison. »

« Laisse moi deviner. T'étais dans un trou pommé en campagne dans une sorte de camp pour Sang-Pur où on essaye de te laver le cerveau avec toute cette idéologie dépassée. Et la nourriture y était atroce. » récita Sirius

« Dans l'anneau central. »

« Pas de chance … bon si ça peut te faire plaisir, James et moi, on a lu toute ta lettre en entier ! »

« Oui, et laisse moi te dire que ça m'a pris tout le mois de juillet ! »

« Sale menteur, t'étais le premier à avoir fini de la lire. T'as pris genre deux heures ou trois. Tu crevais d'envie de lui raconter tous les coups qu'on a fait à Poudlard. »

« T'es pas drôle Patmol. »

« Evidemment, je suis Sirius. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Même après tout ce temps … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, mon pauvre ? Ls blagues ne se recyclent pas ... Bon, sinon il faut absolument que tu saches tous les passages secrets de Poudlard ! Il y en a un qui n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur. Tu vois la salle sur demande au septième étage ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien si tu te débrouilles pas trop mal dans ta demande, tu peux filer tout droit à la tête du Sanglier à Pré-au-lard. Tu verras quand tu sortiras là-bas. »

« Et pour la préparation de ta farce pour le festin, on a décidé de te filer un ptit coup de main. Tu vois ça ? » dit Sirius en sortant de sa poche une petite poche où se trouvait une poudre blanche, « C'est de la poudre révèle-tout. Si tu arrives à en mettre sur quelqu'un, ta cible se verra dans l'obligation de crier tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et la pastille à côté est un brouilleur de plafond magique. Ça ne marche qu'une seule fois et le Château risque de ne pas être très content, mais en gros, ça perturbe le plafond pour que toutes les bougies suspendues en l'air se transforment en gnomes farceur. Alors attention à tes poches mon bonhomme ! Ils aiment bien faire les poches des gens. »

« … Vous êtes de grands malades. Ça marche dans les potions la poudre ? Parce que j'avais l'intention de faire une potion de changement de voix, mais si je peux coupler les deux … »

« T'es encore pire que nous Ombranc ! » rigola James, « écoute junior, l'année prochaine, tu vas avoir en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal un véritable farceur aguerri, j'ai nommé … Lunard ! Alors fais très attention à tout ce que tu fais. Il est plutôt terre-à-terre et il n'hésitera pas à te coller s'il te soupçonne de quoi que soit ! Surtout qu'on lui a un peu parlé de toi. Il se peut qu'il ait lu ta lettre aussi. » marmonna James.

« C'est pas gagné alors … il va avoir du fil d'acromentule à démêler. »

La suite de la soirée se passa alors magnifiquement bien. Bien qu'il dû quitter James et Sirius pour ne pas que ses parents le voient, il avait pu assister à la magnifique démise de Drago. Son cousin, qui avait hurlé de rire et qui l'avait pointé du doigt lorsqu'il avait été appelé à se battre contre un Auror, fit nettement moins le malin quand il réalisa qu'il devait se battre contre une vieille sorcière (Andalousia Tycrac) qui devait se déplacer avec une canne. Il se pensa quand même largement supérieur. Rien n'était plus faux. La vieille sorcière le ridiculisa : en moins de deux secondes, elle l'avait métamorphosé en fouine et envoyé en dehors du podium. Sa baguette était tombée lors de la transformation. Jamais Bael n'avait autant rit de l'infortune de son cousin. Sauf quand il vit Lucius crier sur son fils dans un coin de la salle. Il ne prêta ensuite pas attention au reste de la soirée. Il se souvint vaguement avoir parlé avec d'autres Sang-Pur psychorigides pour faire plaisir à ses parents, puis il avait vite abandonné et il s'était réfugié vers le buffet géant. Là, il avait trouvé des joueurs de Quidditch (dont il avait passé une bonne heure à demander des autographes et des histoires, ce que les joueurs avaient fait sans s'offusquer plus que cela, ils avaient même voulu initier un match avec une autre équipe qui se trouvait là juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient) et le guitariste des bizarr' sisters. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit (ou petit matin, il ne surveillait plus l'heure depuis un moment), il rencontra un homme extremement taciturne.

« Ha pardon. Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé. » dit le jeune métamorphomage

« mmrh »

« … Vous êtes un Auror ? »

« Nan. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça gamin ? » avait fini par répondre l'étrange homme quand il vit que son interlocuteur ne faisait pas mine de partir.

« Vous avez l'air rompu au combat. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pour toute réponse il eut un très très très maigre sourire du vieil homme.

« Je suis Na-dragon. C'est normal. »

« euh … c'est quoi ? » demanda alors Bael, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette profession.

« Je m'occupe de toutes les créatures magiques plus ou moins dangereuses dans les mondes. En gros. Tu comprendras plus tard gamin. Allez, va-t'en, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te causer. » ronchonna le vieil homme.

Il partit aussi vite que possible et s'éloigna le plus loin de Bael, laissant le garçon rempli de question.

 _Sympa le vieux … Je demanderai à Sirius plus tard._

« Xerxès. » la voix lointaine de son père lui parvenue aux oreilles. Bael se crispa.

« Père. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Votre duel s'est bien passé ? »

Pour toute réponse son père haussa les épaules.

« Je suis tombé sur ta mère au premier tour. Je suppose que j'aurai plus de chance la prochaine fois. Rabastan et Lucius viennent de se faire éliminer. Il n'y a plus que ta mère et Narcissa en lisse. On partira sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'elles auront fini leur duel. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Il est déjà 6h passée. Drago est partit se coucher après sa lamentable défaite. Au moins tu as fait mieux que lui. ». Ce serait sûrement la seule éloge qu'il aurait de son père aujourd'hui.

Maintenant qu'il regardait un peu plus autour de lui, il remarqua que Drago et son petit gang d'ami Sang-Pur avaient disparus (il avait passé la soirée à les éviter, il ne pouvait pas supporter Parkinson. Physiquement pas possible. Et Crabbe et Goyle étaient parmi les plus idiots …). Il ne restait vraiment plus que des adultes. Bael ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers un groupe de sorcier où il y avait une démonstration de magie assez impressionnante. Son père le suivit à la trace mais ne dit rien. Il devait sûrement regarder ses fréquentations. Ou alors il ne voulait plus voir les duels. Peut-être les deux. Il remarqua alors la présence de son professeur de métamorphose dans le groupe de sorciers vers lequel il s'était dirigé. Il hésita un cours instant à y aller. Après tout, il avait toutes les chances de faire partir son père (« De telles fréquentations ne sont pas dignes d'un Sang-Pur »). Il se résigna cependant à aller vers Lucius, pour ne pas désappointer son père. Son oncle semblait tenir une discussion follement inintéressante avec des représentants du ministère.

« … de ce qu'il fera. Je suis sûr que les rues de Londres ne seront plus sujettes à ce vent de panique que Pettigrew a pu semer. Les détraqueurs sont les plus fidèles gardiens d'Azkaban, ils ne laisseront pas l'évasion de Pettigrew impunie. Je ne les ai d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi enragés. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, Lucius. » répondait une petite femme rondelette avec un monocle, « Avoir des détraqueurs en liberté est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Ils sont aussi plus autonomes qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Ça et en les laissant vagabonder dehors comme on le fait, les moldus vont finir par s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas : en pleine canicule, il fait soudainement -10°C ? Même si ce sont des moldus, on ne peut pas s'attendre ce que le Secret de la Magie reste encore bien longtemps. » fuma la sorcière.

« Madame Bones, avec tout le respect que je vous dois », Madames Bones plissa les yeux, « il est primordial de rattraper Pettigrew : c'est un meurtrier en masse, il ne pourrait faire que plus de dégâts. Nous pouvons bien entendu compter sur nos Aurors … »

« Les Aurors ne sont pas infaillibles, Lucius. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Envoyer les détraqueurs en même temps qu'eux est une largement mauvaise idée. Ces monstres vont finir par s'en prendre à nos gardiens. »

« J'entends votre plainte … Cependant, il est capital, à mon avis, de récupérer Pettigrew avant toute chose. S'il arrivait à toucher les Potter ou pire, retourner auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui … ce serait une réelle catastrophe. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! » finit Lucius.

La conversation tourna encore autour de Pettigrew et Bael s'ennuya ferme. Il avait arrêté d'écouter la conversation après le ènième débat sur la sécurité des sorciers … De toute manière, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le bal se finisse. Même si ce dernier avait l'air loin de se terminer, Bael n'attendait que ça. Les duels devaient bientôt prendre fin (Sirius affrontait Narcissa, et Bellatrix, un certain Maugrey Fol-Œil, les duels devraient donc vite se terminer) et le jeune métamorphagus pourraient enfin retourner dans son lit. Après être passé par le Chemin de Traverse. … Il n'avait pas fini sa journée … Lui qui voulait rentrer et dormir pour rattraper celui qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir en … vacances …

« Tu es un métamorphomage ! » L'exclamation surprit Bael. Il se retourna plus vite que tout le monde vers la source de ce bruit, espérant de tout son être que la sorcière à qui appartenait cette voix ne parlait pas de lui mais de Nymphadora Tonks.

 _Raté … c'est bien de moi qu'elle parle._

En effet une sorcière, à l'apparence décrépie, portant une robe verte émeraude (« Serpentard ? »), un sac à main rouge en écaille de crocodile et un vautour empaillé en guise de chapeau, lui apparu.

 _Haha … C'est la grand-mère de Neville … je me demande s'il est là._

« Madame Londubat. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ce soir »

« Ha, tu es si bien élevé. Si seulement Neville pouvait être comme toi… Enfin, suis moi mon petit, tu ne voudrais pas laisser une vieille personne comme moi debout. »

La grand-mère de son ami ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'emmena presque de force avec elle vers un des bancs dorés de la Salle. Bael ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son père n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'aider non plus. Il eût juste le droit au regard vide de son père qui tapait sur sa montre avec sa baguette.

 _Ne sois pas en retard._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Enfin, il ne savait même pas quoi dire à la vieille sorcière. Cette dernière non plus n'avait pas pipé un seul mot depuis qu'elle était assise sur le banc.

« Hmm, euh, puis-je vous demander comment vous avez su pour ma capacité ? je croyais pourtant assez bien la contrôler. »

Un sourire espiègle fit son apparition sur le visage crispé de la vieille dame.

« Ha, du contrôle, on peut dire que tu en as. Mais ce que tous les métamorphes ont en commun, c'est leur spontanéité. Quelques soit leurs émotions, ils finissent par transparaitre sur leur visage. Et je peux déjà te dire que te repérer a été difficile. J'ai même hésité. Mais tes cheveux ont légèrement pris une teinte plus claire. Pas évident à repérer quand on n'est pas entrainé à repérer ce genre de subtilité. »

« … Je vois … »

« Parle moi un peu plus de toi. Neville ne m'a parlé d'aucun Lestrange à Poudlard. Et si je ne me trompe pas -ce qui est tout le temps le cas- tu vas à Poudlard. »

Le ton inquisiteur de la vieille dame fit sourire Bael.

« Ha, peut être me connaissez-vous sous un autre nom … » La sorcière n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement et lui demanda de continuer d'un petit mouvement sec de la tête, « Baelfyre Black serait le nom par lequel on me nomme au collège. »

« Ha. Oui. Baelfyre. J'ai déjà entendu votre nom. Neville, mon petit-fils, vous a souvent mentionné dans ses lettres. Et à table. Brillant, disait-il. Il n'a sûrement pas éxagéré ses dires. Votre petit duel était assez impressionant quand on pense que vous n'êtes qu'un troisième année. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra attendre de grandes choses de vous. Allez, partez maintenant. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Bael partit dès qu'il le put.

 _Elle est ultra bizarre la vieille. Elle m'a rien dit d'important. … Elle avait juste besoin de compagnie._

En utilisant un simple Tempus, Bael remarqua qu'il était déjà 7h du matin.

… _Si tard … je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Bon, les duels ont dû se terminer de toute manière. Je ferais mieux de retrouver ma famille. Ils doivent être dans un coin sombre …_

Deux heures plus tard trouvèrent la même famille sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagnée d'un Drago qui venait de se réveiller. Ce dernier grommelait encore.

Bellatrix fumait encore, sa défaite contre Maugrey Fol-Œil l'avait laissée encore sensible. Très vite, il avait fallu orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. Le bal ne lui avait pas plu en termes de … partenaires de duel.

« De quels livres vous avez besoin les garçons ? » demanda Narcissa.

Drago lui donna simplement la liste des livres.

« Poena et Dobby vous prendront les livres. En attendant, Xerxès ira chez Madame Malkins avec quelqu'un … » Narcissa regarda autour d'elle et repris la parole, « retour à midi ici »

Tout le monde s'était dispersé par la suite. Rabastan et Rodolphus avaient pris le chemin de l'allée Nocturne et Drago était parti avec son père vers un magasin de quidditch, laissant Bael avec sa mère et sa tante.

Au moins, le trajet ne serait pas silencieux. Plutôt même riche en insultes.

Doucement, Bael se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements, regardant autour de lui s'il pouvait apercevoir une de ses connaissances. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et il dû subir les diatribes de sa mère et de sa tante. Et surtout trois bonnes heures de « shopping ». Au moins sa garde-robe était refaite … Il ne revenait cependant toujours pas de l'énergie déployée par sa mère et sa tante. Lui, était complètement exténué et ne voulait qu'une chose : trouver un endroit où poser ses fesses et dormir.

« Xerxès ! Viens ici. Tu préfères la noire ou la bleue ? » demanda sa mère (énervée) en désignant deux robes de soirée différentes. Bael avança comme un zombie entre les rayons et se posta près de sa mère. Lentement il lui répondit

« La noire »

« on prendra les deux alors. »

« mais … »

« Et là ? Violet ou orange ? » s'empressa la sorcière, ne voulant certainement pas s'attarder.

« … »

Bael se laissa faire en fin de compte. Il arrêta de faire opposition dès qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il traina les pieds chez madame Malkins pour ses robes d'école et refusa de parler à sa mère et à sa tante. Elles avaient quasiment vidé le magasin … Même Poena avait fait les gros yeux en voyant la pile de vêtement entassée … elle avait dû faire deux allers-retours d'ailleurs.

« On est en retard non ? » demanda Bael en regardant l'horloge géante sur le mur du magasin. Sa tante leva la tête pour regarder l'heure et ne dit rien de plus.

« Eh bien ils attendront. Ils n'auront aucunes excuses pour être en retard. » maugréa sa mère.

Ha oui, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'excuses, elles. Personne n'oserait leur fait remarquer une telle chose.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda madame malkins en tendant un énorme paquet remplie des futures robes de sorcier aux couleurs de gryffondor (il avait fallu lui dire deux fois qu'il fallait des robes pour gryffondor et non pour serpentard) tandis que Bael se frottait les bras où il avait l'impression que des dizaines d'aiguilles s'étaient enfoncées dedans.

« Oui. » répliqua Narcissa assez sèchement

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le point de rendez-vous, évitant de justesse Sirius Black (trop occupé à regarder la vitrine de Quidditch pour les voir). Comme prévue, tout le monde les attendait mais personne ne dit rien d'autre. Le reste se passa dans un étrange calme. Bael regretta même de ne pas faire les courses avec ses amis … l'année dernière avait été tellement plus amusante que cette année … En même temps, tout semblait plus fade quand il se promenait avec sa famille de sang. Le voyage de retour se passant sans un mot intéressant, les divagations de Drago ennuyant tout le monde, Bael en profita pour se diriger vers sa chambre le plus vite possible. Tout le monde sembla faire la même chose que lui, la nuit ayant été nullement reposante.

De plus que le lendemain matin était le 1er septembre. Bael se dépêcha de se coucher.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Demain, on entamera le trajet de retour et la première journée de cours je crois ;)

je commence à faire de chapitres plus courts pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire ! Si vous les voulez plus long, manifestez-vous ;)

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée et n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire, de follow et fav ! (surtout le comm', ça booste vraiment ... même s'il faut juste dire que c'est nul ou bien ou ... n'importe quoi :D)


	22. Chapter 22 : Arrivé à Poudlard

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Je reviens avec un autre chapitre marquant enfin la rentrée à Poudlard !

Voici donc le trajet en train et le festin de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le lendemain matin trouva un Bael réveillé dès les premiers rayons du soleil (une habitude qu'il avait prise pendant ses vacances et qu'il se dépêcherait de rectifier le plus vite possible) faisant sa valise. Il y fourra absolument toutes ses affaires : avec un coffre sans fond, il pouvait se permettre de mettre toute sa chambre dedans. Il fit même rentrer son Nimbus 2000. En plaçant ensuite tous ses livres de cours il réalisa alors un détail : _J'ai oublié de faire mes devoirs …_

La panique s'empara de Bael. Regardant l'heure (7h37), il sortit sur son bureau une plume, un parchemin, de l'encre et son livre d'histoire de la magie. _Commençons par le plus ennuyant et le plus court._

Malheureusement 30 minutes plus tard, sa mère arriva dans sa chambre, lui demandant de descendre avec sa valise. Enfin, Poena se chargea de lui dire que sa mère l'appelait. Réprimant un dernier soupir, Bael rangea ses affaires, son devoir toujours inachevé, mais commencé (par rapport aux autres … au moins il aurait tout le reste de la journée pour faire le reste. Et l'aide de ses amis. En espérant qu'Hermione l'aide un peu cette fois. Oh, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre cette histoire, jamais Hermione ne le lâcherait avec ça). Il repensa alors à ses amis qu'il allait bientôt revoir et tout de suite la bonne humeur revint. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles cet été, (ce qui était tout à fait normal en considérant sa destination d'un été) et espérait tout entendre dans le train. Sans doute qu'ils auraient des histoires plus intéressantes que lui à raconter. Et surtout, dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard il pourrait faire les milles coups à Rogue. Ah. Il en avait même rêvé.

En descendant les escaliers, Bael ne fit pas attention à ses environs et ne s'offusqua pas du manque d'attention de ses parents. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne lui avaient adressé qu'un maigre bonjour avant de retourner vers son frère. Xanxus avait toute leur attention.

Bael s'installa tout de même à la table et prit un café. Fort. Et serré.

Il regarda son frère sans une once d'amour : là tout de suite, il était même plutôt jaloux. Il ne se souvenait pas que ses parents avaient été une fois aussi gentil avec lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de son père lui faisant un sourire ni de sa mère rayonnante de joie dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui. Et les babillages qu'elle prononçait dans l'unique espoir de faire prononcer quelque chose au lambin l'écœurait. Et pourtant, là en face de lui, se trouvait son frère au centre de l'attention. Ho, Bael se savait immature sur ce point, mais lui qui avait grandi au milieu des regards désapprobateurs de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui d'abord ? Il n'était même pas métamorphomage.

« Xerxès, tes cheveux » réprimanda sa mère sans lever la tête.

Bael tira sur une mèche et réalisa que ses cheveux avaient effectivement pris une teinte vermillon, dévoilant sa jalousie sans peine. Refusant de demander à sa mère comment elle avait pu voir son changement, Bael reprit un autre café. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter dans sa chambre de toute manière, il attendit patiemment en s'évertuant à ne pas regarder son frère. Il observa donc attentivement sa tasse de café.

Il savait d'ailleurs ce qu'ils attendaient : les Malefoy. Il n'y avait qu'eux à attendre comme chaque année.

 _J'ai envie de faire de la musique … par contre je crois que le piano a été détruit par Rabastan … Tant pis, je m'achèterai une guitare magique un de ces quatre. Ou une radio portable pour écouter de la musique. Merlin sait que ça m'a manqué en Birmanie dans ce maudis camp. Je devrais bien trouver ça à Pré-au-Lard dans l'année._

Bael regarda par la fenêtre les nuages secouant légèrement sa tête sur un rythme que lui seul connaissait. Il se remémora alors des souvenirs d'un passé lointain, des souvenirs de son enfance quand il courait encore dehors à en perdre haleine. La vie lui semblait tellement plus simple alors. Il se souvenait même pourquoi il avait commencé à défier les règles : la simple vue des visages choqués de ses parents lui avait toujours procurés une certaine joie. Ou peut être que c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il avait besoin de leur attention …

Perdu dans son petit monde intérieur, Bael s'endormi et ne se réveilla que lorsque Drago fit irruption dans la salle à manger brisant le silence génial de la pièce.

 _Tiens, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi avec une couverture sur moi. … Poena ?_

« Oui, oui, bonjour à toi aussi Drago, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir » railla Bael quand il vit que Drago échangeait des plaisanteries avec ses parents mais l'avait promptement ignoré. Le métamorphomage alla donc rencontrer son oncle et sa tante, laissant la couverture sur la chaise (un frisson de fraicheur le parcouru) et enjambant sa valise. Il en profita pour récupérer son pull sur le porte manteau.

« Bien, vous êtes tous prêts ? On va y aller. Xerxès, dis au revoir à tes parents, ils ne viendront pas avec nous aujourd'hui. Ils doivent s'occuper de ton frère. »

Bael ravala une remarque acerbe, qui devait prendre sa source quelque part dans sa jalousie et son orgueil, et salua ses parents.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Xerxès, on se reverra à Noël. L'année va passer très vite ! » murmura sa mère dans son oreille quand il se leva pour lui donner une étreinte. Bael ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas s'il rentrerait encore à Noël, il aurait bien voulu rester au Château de toute manière.

« Allez, tous dans la cheminée. On y va en poudre de cheminette ! »

Le chemin vers la gare se fit donc dans un calme relatif pour Bael. Il avait complètement ignoré les remarques de son cousin, et s'était enfermé dans son monde intérieur, là où la bonne humeur régnait en maître. Il salua avec autant de respect qu'il le pu son oncle et sa tante, poussa son cousin hors de sa route et s'enferma dans un compartiment vide avant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie pour l'instant. Il était très bien dans son petit monde et il voulait y rester un moment. Imaginant toujours une petite musique gaie dans sa tête, Bael monta sa valise dans le filet à bagage, sortant au passage toutes ses affaires d'école. Jetant aussi un sort de protection sonore il se mit à travailler calmement sur son essai d'histoire de la magie

 _Bon, il n'est que 10h. J'ai encore le temps de finir ce devoir … Je ferai le reste en copiant sur Hermione discretos. En espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas._

« Baaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll ! »

Le cri déformé de son nom fit se relever immédiatement Bael de sa banquette, baguette levée. Sur le qui-vive, il la baissa passablement énervé quand il réalisa que ce cri n'était autre que Ron, la voix déformée par un quelconque sort des jumeaux. Ces deux-là s'étaient d'ailleurs éclipsé avant que leur mère ne les attrape. A cet instant même, Bael n'avait même pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre de son compartiment pour savoir que son ami était entre les griffes de Madame Weasley. Les cris aiguës de Ron parlaient pour lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Bael retrouva le sourire en une demi-seconde. Secouant la tête un petit instant il ouvrit quand même la fenêtre de son compartiment et vit donc bien Ron dans les bras de sa mère essayant tant bien que mal de s'échapper. Juste à côté Maureen souhaitait déjà une bonne année à ses parents et à Sirius.

« PPPfffft » siffla Bael, attirant l'attention de son ami « Tu viens ? » demanda le métamorphomage sarcastiquement. « C'est moi ! Bael ! » s'exclama le garçon devant la mine déconfite de Ron. Ce dernier le regardait en effet étrangement.

« La couleur de peau, c'est naturel ? »

« Ron ! » cria sa mère

« haaa, nan c'est bon ! Maman, au revoir, Papa aussi. Sirius écrit moi ! » s'exclama Ron en courant sans demander son reste dans le train, bagage en main. Ainsi il retrouva son meilleur ami en un rien de temps dans un des compartiments du train. Quand celui-ci arriva, il manqua de s'étrangler devant la pile de parchemin qui menaçait d'engloutir Bael.

« Ha, je vois que tu viens de remarquer … ce n'est qu'un détail … » balaya de la main Bael en souriant à son ami et en lui montrant une place en face de lui. Ron s'y assit avec peine, essayant de ne rien écraser ou casser. Les affaires de son ami étaient réellement partout.

« Tu nous fait une Hermione là ? Non parce que c'est très réussi. Il manque quand même le look. » Bael rigola et lu répondit :

« Nan ! J'ai juste pas eu le temps de faire mes devoirs cet été … littéralement été enlevé en Birmanie … »

Bael lui raconta alors son été sous le regard semi-compatissant semi-hilare de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par exploser de rire face à l'infortune de Bael.

« Sale traître. » maugréa Bael. « Au fait, t'as pas vu Neville et Hermione par hasard ? Et Maureen et ginny ? »

« Ha, j'ai entendu dans la voiture (oui on a pris la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la gare) que maureen et Ginny avaient prévues de se prendre un compartiment juste à elles avec d'autres de leurs amis. Et Nev' et Hermione doivent se trouver quelque part dans le train à notre recherche … Ils devraient bientôt arriver. » annonça Ron en regardant d'un air dégoûté son devoir d'histoire de la magie, « Tu sais que Binn's avait demandé seulement 20 centimètres de parchemin sur les sorcières du Moyen-Âge … Pas 3 rouleaux de 80 centimètres. »

« Bah, j'avais des choses à dire. »

« Oui, bien sur. Et tu fais quoi là ? Potions ? Sortilèges ? Ou métamorphose peut-être ? »

« … ça t'interresse vraiment ? »

« Non. Je suis juste en train d'être civil. »

« Vieil hyppogriffe. Et non, je fais de l'astronomie. La carte des cieux de Jupiter et de Saturne n'est pas trop compliquée. Du coup j'en profite pour y mettre un peu plus de couleurs … »

« Même sur des cartes, t'arrives à en faire plus que les autres. »

« Mais si tu veux savoir, je compte faire le devoir de botanique après. Comme Nev' devrait bientôt arriver je vais pouvoir le tourmenter un peu. »

« T'as pas de cœur … »

Et comme si Bael avait été un devin, Neville arriva dans le compartiment des deux gryffondors, accompagné de Hermione. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent, éffaré de voir autant de parchemins sur leur table.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda incertain Neville

« Quelqu'un serait sérieux ? Quelqu'un réviserait vraiment les cours pour cette année ? Ho, Ron, je suis tellement contente que tu suives enfin le bon chemin ! tu vas voir c'est »

« pas moi, Hermione. Moi, au moins, j'ai fait mes devoirs de vacances pendant les vacances ! » dit Ron en regardant Bael toujours enfoui sous la pile de parchemin. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger pour autant. Ignorant les divagations d'Hermione, comme il aimait les appeler, il apostropha Neville qui s'était lancé dans une conversation de Quidditch

« Nev', les sisymphloa sont bien des plantes vénéneuses du brésil ? »

« Ha, tu fais le devoir de botanique … attends, t'as pas fait tes devoirs ? »

« hhmmm, pas eu le temps. Alors ? »

« haaha ! Tu m'en devras une ! »

« Oui, oui, alors ? »

« Ce sont des plantes semi-vénéneuses, qui ne deviennent mortels pour les hommes que si ceux-ci ont des mauvaises intentions envers-elles. Il faut surtout faire très attention aux différentes fumées qu'elles dégagent : par exemple, sur les cinq sortes de fumées qu'elles peuvent émettre, il y a la jaune, c'est la plus dangereuse : c'est en fait tout simplement un poison mortel. Pour n'importe quel organisme vivant. Respiré une fois et tout le métabolisme humain se contracte, une seconde fois et c'est la paralysie qui entraine ensuite la mort. Pas très sympa. Il n'existe d'ailleurs aucun antidote à ce poison. Au vu de la rapidité du poison, il n'y a vraiment pas de possibilité de l'administrer à quelqu'un. C'est aussi cette fumée-là qui a classé la sisymphloa parmi les plantes les plus dangereuses au monde. On dit que même les na-dragons la redoute. Enfin je me perds … Ensuite il y a la fumée bleue, celle qui ouvre tous tes canaux sensoriels : tu deviens très sensible à tout, ton odorat est exacerbé, ton ouïe pareille, et tout ce que tu touches peut te faire mal. Tu vois aussi mieux. Enfin, tu vois le genre, » disait Neville à un Bael très concentré qui écrivait à la vitesse de la lumière, « Ensuite, il y a la fumée rouge, celle de la perte de contrôle : tu deviens en fait susceptible à la moindre émotion, tu ne te rends plus compte des gens autour de toi. Il y a ensuite la fumée violette, celle-ci agit comme une sorte de relaxant ultra fort. C'est devenu une substance illicite comme la dragoncelle. Dangereux à haute dose et terriblement addictive. Elle a quand même des propriétés régénératrices de sang. Elle n'est pas très différente de la fumée rouge sur certains points. Ah, oui, elle agit aussi comme une poudre de renforcement musculaire. Et enfin la dernière fumée est celle la moins comprise par les sorciers : elle est blanche et épaisse, elle serait un peu sucrée et elle monte en volute impressionnantes. Exactement elle a une forme de tourbillon. Très beau à voir. On pense que c'est cette fumée qu'elle utilise pour se reproduire. Ses spores se répandraient sur les organismes autour d'elle et avec le vent s'éparpilleraient. C'est un phénomène très rare qui ne se produit qu'une fois dans la vie d'une telle plante. Sachant qu'une plante comme ça vit environ 300 à 500 ans, c'est plutôt conséquent. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on en sait aussi peu sur ces fumées blanches. »

« Bon, vous avez fini la dissertation ? » demanda Ron en bougonnant, « Nan, parce que là, tout ce que t'as dit, c'est déjà plus que ce que j'ai trouvé dans les livres. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit tout ça cet été quand je t'ai demandé ? » gémit le rouquin.

Neville s'arrêta dans son explication laissant du temps à Bael pour arranger son paragraphe et rajouter d'autres informations (il devait en connaître au moins un peu dessus)

« C'est parce que toi, tu ne fais aucun effort en botanique, alors si tu rends un devoir parfait, la prof ne te croira jamais et te mettra un Troll. Alors que Bael ici, est vu comme une sorte d'encyclopédie comme Hermione. Donc il faut l'aider. »

« Neville ! C'est simplement en travaillant dur ! Bael est en train de prendre du crédit pour ton travail ! » accusa Hermione

« Mais nan, t'inquiète pas. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de choses dans mon devoir de toute manière.

« Oui, bon si vous avez fini, j'ai toujours besoin de Nev. La fleur renferme une perle rare et les ronces sont des sortes de gardiennes de la perle ? C'est bien ça ? »

« oui » acquiesça Neville avant de poursuivre, « Cette perle, plus elle est grosse plus son effet sera puissant. Je m'explique : la perle, ou le _cor auri_ , est un ingrédient utilisé pour le véritasérum, et plus elle est grosse plus on pourra faire de véritasérum, d'où sa rareté. Et les ronces sont ses bras qu'elle utilise pour se défendre, oui. Elles sont épaisses avec des épines crochues … elle a exactement sept ronces. Il faut donc généralement huit personnes voire neuf pour récupérer juste la perle, une pour chaque ronce et deux pour la perle. Elle est très fragile et il ne faut surtout pas la faire tomber dans les pétales une fois prise. Il y a une sorte de colle sur les pétales quand elle sent que sa perle a été dérobée. D'ailleurs, elle refait sa perle tous les ans. Et les pétales sont aussi utilisées en potion dans des potions de stase. D'autre s'en servent pour se droguer. Voilà voilà, tu sais tout ! »

« Haa, parfait Nev', tu me sauves ! Je t'en devrais deux pour tout ça ! »

L'air content de Neville n'échappa à personne. En revanche comme tout le monde avait profité des explications de leur ami pour leur devoir de botanique (Hermione avait repris son propre devoir parfait), personne ne vint dire quoi que ce soit.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express se passa assez silencieusement. Dans le compartiment de Bael on n'entendait que sa plume gratter et les ronflements de Ron.

« Haha ! Il ne me manque plus que le devoir de potion ! »

« T'as déjà fini celui de sortilèges et de métamorphose ? Je croyais que t'avais rien fait pendant les vacances … » marmonna Hermione

« Bien sûr que je n'ai rien fait ! »

« n'en sois pas fier ! Je sais pas, aie au moins l'air de regretter quelque chose »

« Hou, t'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et pour répondre à ta question, les devoirs de Flitwick et McGonagall étaient faciles ! Je les ai terminés il y a dix minutes ! »

« Pas la peine de montrer ta supériorité comme ça ! »

« Mais j'ai pas fait ça ! »

« Si ! Aaargh ! Tu m'énerves ! »

« En même temps, Mione, le devoir de métamorphose était sur les Animagi ! Allô ! Ici l'animagus léopard ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mettre du temps pour faire ce devoir. Tout au plus, j'en sais déjà plus que les livres. Et sachant que j'ai quand même littéralement appris mon livre sur les Animagi par cœur l'année dernière, c'était vraiment pas compliqué de recracher tout ce que je savais sur le sujet. »

« Tu es irréparable ! Et imbus de toi-même ! » renifla Hermione, « Et pour le devoir de sortilège sur le sortilège d'Allégresse ? »

« Je l'ai testé sur ma mère avant de partir dans la cheminée. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle ne m'est pas poursuivie me laisse penser que le sort a réussi. Je plains déjà la famille. Ma mère joyeuse n'est jaaaamais un bon signe. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu vraiment heureuse comme ça, elle avait fait un coup foireux sur un moldu à Londres … non elle ne l'avait pas tué Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas pousser le vice jusque là. »

« oui, enfin, de tout le bien que j'entends sur ta famille … »

« Je suis sûr que ça grouille de propos bénéfiques ! » répondit rieur Bael

Neville ignora finalement ses deux amis, ceux-ci ne faisaient que se chamailler de toute manière. Quoiqu'avec Ron, Hermione se battait pas mal.

Alors que le train avait déjà bien entamé sa course à travers le pays vers poudlard, ce dernier s'arrêta. Ce eût pour effet de réveiller Ron quasiment immédiatement (bercé par les bruits du train et son balancement disait-il). Tout le monde dans le compartiment s'était redréssé sur sa banquette.

« Ok, quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron, pas du tout sûr de lui.

En guise de réponse il n'eût que des signes de négations de la part de ses amis.

« Il commence à faire froid, vous trouvez pas ? » marmonna Bael, relevant la tête de son devoir de potion. « Il gèle dehors. Un 1er septembre … ok … »

« Nan ! patenrond ! » s'écria Hermione

« haaa ! C'est quoi ça ?! » cria Bael en voyant une masse rousse se diriger vers lui (foncer sur lui serait un terme plus juste)

« Mon chat ! »

« Croutard ! Reviens ! »

« Trévor ! »

Malheureusement tous les animaux du compartiment venaient de partir.

« On les retrouvera ? »

« Non ! Ton chat a encore essayé de manger mon rat ! »

« hein ! Comment ça encore ! »

Bael interrogea du regard neville.

« Ils se sont retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur à la fin de l'été et ils ont fait les courses ensembles. Sauf qu'Hermione a décidé d'acheter … Pattenrond, chat roux dont tu as pu faire connaissance plus tôt. Et comme ils résidaient tous au Chaudron … et que les chats chassent naturellement les rats … »

Bael eu une expression de compréhension.

« Bon ça suffit, les gars. Ron, ton rat n'est pas mort, on l'a vu partir. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de découvrir pourquoi le train s'est arrêté. Et pourquoi il fait si froid … »

Hermione passa la tête en dehors du compartiment.

« Apparemment, tout le monde cherche aussi. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe. » marmonna Hermione.

Les quatre amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres : la température semblait avoir encore descendu. Tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées les plus sombres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bael perdit littéralement toutes ses couleurs (sa peau bronzée pris une teinte blanc lavabo et ses cheveux d'ordinaires bruns devinrent blanc), Ron se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Neville tomba de sa banquette. Seule Hermione resta immobile.

« Détraqueurs. Il y a des détraqueurs dans le train. » murmura Bael. Ses amis le regardèrent., « Les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils sont là pour retrouver Pettigrew. Surtout, pensez à vos souvenirs les plus heureux, je dois avoir du chocolat dans ma valise. »

Bael essaya de se lever mais il sentit ses jambes défaillir. Comme si le monde avait soudainement ralentit, Bael vit ses amis bouger vers lui, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir et deux détraqueurs sur la porte. Ils avaient des capes noires géantes, une cagoule leur cachant la tête. Et les deux détraqueurs s'avancèrent vers eux. Bael entendit faiblement le cri d'hermione _Pettigrew n'est pas là ! Allez-vous en !_ mais il ne sembla pas resté ancré dans la même réalité qu'elle. Il se sentait littéralement absorbé par les deux monstres. L'un était tout prêt de Neville qui ne répondait plus et l'autre s'avançait vers lui. Bael recula jusqu'à la vitre gelée du compartiment, perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il aperçut pourtant une belle forme argentée au loin, et deux adultes survenir dans son compartiment. Les yeux de Bael se refirent aspirés par le détraqueur en face de lui et il su à partir de ce moment qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

 _« Traître ! Tu ne mérites pas la vie ! » criait une voix d'homme semblant être loin derrière lui_

 _« Endoloris ! Allez réponds ! » demanda une autre personne_

 _« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! » pleura la victime du sort_

 _« Dis moi où il est ! »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ! » brailla encore le malheureux, « Non, pas ça. Attendez, ne fermez pas ! la porte ! Non ! »_

 _Lui, se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur froid. Il ne voulait pas subir le doloris._

 _Dans le noir, il ne voyait rien. Il entendait seulement des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Et des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sans cesse du plafond, résonnant comme un gong dans la pièce vide. Et soudain le froid. Et la peur. Comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Une peur qui étreignait son cœur et le contractait tellement fort qu'il en pleurait._

 _« Au secours » murmura la voix du misérable dans la pièce_.

 _Et un autre petit garçon qui appelait doucement sa famille à l'aide_ « _Papa aide-moi. Reviens. »_

Bael rouvrit les yeux avant Neville. Il se trouvait toujours dans le train. En revanche, les détraqueurs lui avaient laissé un magnifique souvenir d'enfance. Un qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'enterrer et de ne plus jamais revoir. Ce soir-là, il avait fait sa première rencontre avec les gardiens d'Azkaban.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Bael en se relevant.

« Bael ! » S'exclamèrent ses deux amis réveillés. « On a eu si peur. » enchaîna Hermione. « Toi et Neville, vous vous êtes éffondrés quand les détraqueurs sont arrivés … heureusement que les professeurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Ils sont venus et ont repoussés les deux monstres … Tu aurais dû les voir, ils étaient furieux contre le ministère d'avoir laissé en liberté des détraqueurs … Enfin, ils sont repartis mais ils nous ont dit de vous donner du chocolat. A tous les deux.

« Haa ! C'était qui ! Cette voix ! » s'exclama Neville qui venait de se réveiller. Ce dernier était en sueur et tremblait encore.

Hermione le calma aussi vite qu'elle le pu et lui fourra dans la bouche un carré de chocolat. Bael, lui s'assit sur un coin de sa banquette et regarda dans le vide, semblant être concentré quand en fait il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Vieux … tu vas bien ? » la voix timide de Ron le sortit de sa rêverie.

« mmh, ça ira mieux demain. »

« Tu comptes rester les cheveux blancs longtemps alors ? Parce que si tu veux essayer de ressembler à un fantôme pour t'inviter à leur soirée d'Halloween, il te manque encore deux ou trois accessoires … » blagua Ron. Bael répondit par un maigre sourire mais ne continua pas la conversation. Il croisa le regard vide de Neville, et se surpris à se demander ce qui avait pu être si traumatisant pour son ami. De ce qu'il racontait, il ne se souvenait pas de la grande Attaque … Ou peut-être que son subconscient avait bloqué des souvenirs pour le protéger et que le détraqueur avait fait sauter le verrou qui maintenait en place son équilibre intérieur. C'était souvent le cas. Chez lui, ça l'était en tout cas.

Bael soupira et regarda avec lassitude son devoir de potion. N'étant plus dans son état d'esprit studieux, il regardait son parchemin avec un regard vide.

 _Au pire ce n'est qu'une note, en potion, avec Rogue … Qu'est-ce que je risque ?_

Et puis il pensa à ce que sa mère lui enverrait s'il s'avisait d'avoir une note plus basse que son très cher cousin en potions. C'était une sorte de compétition invisible entre sa mère et sa tante, de savoir qui était le meilleur. Et de toute évidence, Bael l'emportait dans tous les domaines. Une pointe de fierté jailli de son cœur.

 _Bon ce devoir …_

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme étonnant. Neville s'était rendormi, et Bael avait fini son devoir relativement vite, en profitant donc pour préparer avec Ron sa farce de début d'année (en langage codé pour qu'Hermione, plongée dans un livre douteux, ne le remarque pas. Bon, après, prendre un jeu d'échec sorcier pour en faire une petite démonstration n'était probablement pas la plus brillante idée de Bael).

« On va bientôt arriver à Poudlard les garçons, il va falloir se changer. »

« Tu veux pas chercher le compartiment de Maureen et de Ginny plutôt … j'ai la flemme de me lever. » annonça Ron sans lever la tête du jeu d'échec (qu'il était en train de gagner).

Dix minutes plus tard virent passer des cris, un livre (Hermione avait malencontreusement jeté ledit bouquin sur le pauvre rouquin) et trois garçons assis en dehors de leur compartiment.

« J'ai mal aux fesses Hermione ! » marmonna Neville. Le pauvre garçon était toujours exténué, et avait choisi pour résidence le sol du train. De son côté Ron essayait de se relever mais le pied de Bael sur son dos l'en empêchait.

« Enlève ton pied ! »

« La prochaine que tu as une brillante idée pour énerver Hermione, tu ne le lui dis pas ! Regarde ce qu'on fait là ! On ressemble à des moldu maintenant … »

« T'avais prévu de sortir une autre gentillesse de toute façon. » râla le rouquin, abandonnant la volonté de s'échapper de l'emprise de son ami.

« Ha, très vrai. Mais j'aurai été plus subtile ! Il y a tout un art dans le lancer de pic … et j'en connais un rayon dedans, crois-moi, j'ai quand même été élevé dans une famille où insulter est devenu un art. »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en vanterai pas … » marmonna Neville

« Et moi d'abord j'ai vécu avec Fred et George. Ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose … genre dix ans à se méfier du moindre objet ensorcelé. » observa Ron en regardant ses ongles.

« Bah, c'est rien du tout. Je t'apprendrai l'art de l'insulte. On commencera par mon cousin. C'est une cible ultra facile. Tu verras. »

Finalement Hermione sortit enfin du compartiment, signalant à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Sans broncher plus que nécessaire, les trois garçons y entrèrent. Ils ne dirent rien face au sourcil arqué de leur amie qui devait bien se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini votre plan de conquête du monde ? Je peux revenir » demanda Hermione alors que quinze bonnes minutes étaient passées.

 _Je vous jure, de vrais filles ces garçons._

« Ouais, c'est bon. » la voix trainante de Neville lui répondit. Ce dernier avait encore l'air commateux.

« J'en connais un qui va bien dormir ce soir. » dirent les deux autres garçons, l'un finissant son nœud de cravate, l'autre l'abandonnant totalement.

Le train s'arrêta près d'une demi-heure plus tard dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Un tsunami de robes noires se déversa alors sur le quai de la gare, faisant abstraction du froid surnaturel qui embrumait les environs. Au milieu de cette masse noire et pari la cacophonie de cris, on pouvait entendre le cri d'Hagrid qui demandait aux premières années de se réunir devant lui tandis que tous les autres élèves prenaient le chemin des bois, à la rencontre des sombrals.

« Allez, les gars. Venez, on va prendre les carrioles. Si on se dépêche, on devrait pouvoir juste la partager entre nous quatre. » cria Hermione pour se faire entendre au milieu de la cohue d'élève. Malheureusement, Ron et Bael s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur semi-course. Hermione leur lança un regard désespéré,

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez oublié ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, l'air sérieux un instant, avant de parler

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, le trajet était plutôt … fade … »

« Oui, bien sûr. Les détraqueurs ne comptent pas … _C'est quoi votre problème exactement ?!_ »

« Haha, nan bien sur, les détraqueurs, c'était plutôt innatendu » Ron ignora le bruit d'étranglement de Neville, « Mais je veux dire … il manque »

« malfoy ! » cria Bael qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Tout le monde le regarda. Le garçon ne regretta rien pour autant, « Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne lui ai pas fait la misère en partant ! Du coup il n'est pas venu nous voir dans le train. Ha, je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Bon, on va remédier à tout ça le plus vite possible … Ron ! Avec moi camarade. »

Les deux garçons partirent devant Hermione et Neville.

« Heu … j'ai pas tout suivi. Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ces personnes. » murmura la personne en question, « Allez, viens. On les suit avant qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi. Ils ont légèrement tendance à se mettre en danger pour rien. »

Neville suivit Hermione de bon cœur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la file d'élèves qui attendaient des carrioles (Bael et Ron étaient juste devant eux). Neville s'avança et remarqua alors les chevaux qui tiraient les chariots.

« Ha, je ne les avais pas remarqués l'année dernière … qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le garçon.

« De quoi ? » demanda à son tour Hermione.

« Les créatures qui tirent les carrioles. »

« Heu, Nev', c'est la magie qui le fait. Il n'y a rien devant. » prononça lentement la fille du groupe. A ces mots, Bael et Ron se retournèrent. Ron fronçait les sourcils tandis que son ami faisait un clin d'œil au Survivant.

« T'inquiète, vieux. Tu ne deviens pas fou. Ce sont des sombrals. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort en face d'eux peuvent les voir. Il vaut d'ailleurs mieux de jamais voir ces créatures … elles ont une connotation pour le moins funeste. »

« Tu peux les voir ? » s'étonna Neville

« Ouais … j'ai été dehors le soir de la Grande Attaque. Pas longtemps, mais juste assez je crois. » répondit Bael. « Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment en fait. C'est assez flou. »

« Ouais pareil pour moi. Sauf que ma mère est ensuite venue me récupérer avec Ginny … On est resté au Terrier toute la nuit quasi. Mais du coup moi je vois pas ces trucs. »

« Mais c'est la seule explication que je peux donner. Je n'ai vu personne mourir devant moi sinon. Toi ? » demanda Bael à Neville.

« Mon grand-père est mort en juillet. Rien de dramatique, il est mort de vieillesse et tout. Et puis je le connaissais à peine. »

« … D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère ! »

« … D'accord. Tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? »

« Heu, rien. C'était juste pour dire. »

« Au fait, ça ressemble à quoi un sombral ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« à un cheval noir … qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois mois. » répondit simplement Neville.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le dos d'Hermione.

« Charmant … Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit l'année dernière ? »

« Euh … je sais pas … »

« On a pas pris les carrioles l'année dernière. » lâcha Ron, « On garait ma voiture. »

Neville explosa de rire en repensant à l'histoire de cette voiture. Sachant que l'année dernière ses deux amis avaient échappés de justesse à Rogue lors du festin, il se demanda s'ils avaient prévu une autre farce dans le genre.

Les quatre compères finirent par monter dans une des carrioles. Cette dernière se mit en route dès que les occupants furent assis et se dirigea tranquillement vers le Château. Poudlard, vu de Pré-au-Lard était grandiose. Comme en plus ce soir était le tout premier jour, il semblait que le Château lui-même cherchait à impressionner les élèves. Alors il lustrait ses murs, faisait sentir sa magie encore plus, le parc était illuminé de petites lanternes volantes … Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus magique que Poudlard à ce moment précis.

« Au fait, vous avez été accepté dans toutes vos options ? » demanda Hermione après un moment de silence dans la carriole. Les trois garçons acquiescèrent.

« Ouais. Divination, Soins aux créatures magiques et duel. » affirma Neville.

« Pareil » dit Ron, « Et toi ? »

« Aussi. J'ai été reçue dans toutes les options. »

Bael manqua de s'étrangler

« _Toutes ?!_ Mais c'est impossible … »

Le regard dédaigneux d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Bael.

« Avec de la magie, tout devient possible mon cher ami. » sifflota la seule fille du groupe.

« je te hais Hermione. De tout mon être. »

Les quatre amis rigolèrent de bon cœur.

« Sinon j'ai été reçue partout aussi. Enfin, partout … je suis en Arithmancie, Runes, Duel et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas cette option ? »

« mmh, j'ai changé d'avis en arrivant à la gare de King's Cross en juin. Du coup j'ai envoyé un hibou vite fait. »

« Je croyais que t'avais un problème avec les animaux ? Qu'ils te fonçaient tout le temps dessus … »

Bael haussa les épaules.

Les quatre Gryffondors se rendirent très vite dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de début d'année (l'appel du ventre de Ron …). Ils descendirent très vite les escaliers menant au parc et ils s'engouffrèrent littéralement dans le trou qui faisait office de porte ce jour-ci. Personne ne s'arrêta pour écouter les paroles de Rusard (quoique Bael aurait jurer entendre son nom dans la liste des choses interdites à Poudlard et avait voulu s'arrêter mais Hermione lui avait pris le bras et l'avait emporté avec elle). La seule petite étincelle de joie supplémentaire à la rentrée fut les retrouvailles entre Ron et Croutard dans le couloir principal.

« Croutard ! » s'était exclamé le rouquin en plongeant complétement sur le sol et le pauvre rat. Il avait dû écraser son rat sous son poids. Ceci dit Neville avait ben rit : Ron avait glissé sur le ventre jusqu'aux pieds du directeur. En effet Dumbledore se tenait debout à la fin du couloir accueillant sagement tous les anciens élèves à rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il fit qu'un léger clin d'œil à Ron avant de le relever avec sa baguette magique. Ron, tout rouge (il avait dû aussi passer par des nouvelles couleurs de rouge, encore jamais vu jusque-là pour Bael) se rendit en courant vers sa table où l'attendaient ses meilleurs amis. Autant dire qu'il se fit charrier tout le reste du festin (surtout pendant la cérémonie de la répartition où aucuns de ses amis ne prêtaient attention à ce qu'il se passait) sur sa façon de nettoyer les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Hum hum. Bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard.»

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, s'était levé de sa chaise. Debout, au milieu de la Grande Table, il brillait par sa barbe argentée et son regard étincelant. Une petite source de folie ou de génie dans les gestes, il réduit au silence la Grande Salle.

« Avant de commencer ce magnifique festin, qui je suis sûr, ravira tous vos estomacs, je tiens à faires quelques petites annonces. Tout d'abord, je rappelle aux anciens et annonce aux nouveaux élèves de cette année que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique interdite. Vous risquez dedans ne vous attirera que des ennuis » à ces mots, le directeur observa assidument la table des lions, « Entre monstres et voiture magique, vous ne serez pas à l'abris d'une catastrophe. »

Ron et Bael se regardèrent avec un air complice.

« On a jamais pu récupérer cette malheureuse Anglia au final … » chuchota Ron plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Revenons sur un sujet plus gai ! J'ai l'heureuse chance de vous annoncer la venue de trois nouveaux professeurs cette année ! »

Des applaudissements maigres se firent entendre.

« Tout d'abord, accueillons chaleureusement notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui a eu la bonté d'accepter ce poste et souhaitons-lui bonne chance, Professeur R.J. Lupin ! »

Un homme maigre au visage émacié et fatigué habillé de vêtements très abîmés se leva de la table et donna un sourire légèrement nerveux à l'ensemble des élèves qui applaudissaient.

« J'y crois pas … Nev', Ron … Hermione … C'est Lunard ! » articula péniblement Bael, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux.

« ça y est. Le matou est enfin dressé … »

« Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! c'est _Le_ Lunard ! Un des plus grands héros de l'histoire des farceurs de Poudlard que le Château ait jamais vu ! »

« C'est un professeur maintenant Bael ! Ce n'est pas Sirius ! »

« Mais … je … quoi ? »

Personne n'essaya d'éclairer Bael. Tout le monde le laissa dans son monde d'admiration.

« Merci beaucoup à tous pour cet accueil chaleureux. Je vous annonce également la retraite du professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui sera remplacé par le professeur Hagrid ! »

La moitié des élèves faillirent s'étrangler. L'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard était devenu professeur. Entre les remarques d'indignation s'élevant de la table des serpentards et le manque d'applaudissement de tous les élèves (sauf les gryffondors qui restèrent quand même gentil avec Hagrid), le pauvre demi-géant (qui avait pratiquement renversé la table en se levant lorsque Dumbledore l'avait introduit) devint tout rouge. Il se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

« Enfin, je vous annonce que suite aux récents évènements qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard, une nouvelle matière a été ouverte : Duel de Sorcier. Cependant, on n'y apprend pas seulement l'art du duel simple, celui qu'on pratique dans les tournois. Non, on y apprend à se battre, à réagir, à se défendre … Je vous invite donc à la plus grande prudence de votre part, ce n'est pas une simple matière à prendre à la légère. Apprenez le plus possible sous la tutelle de notre très chère professeur Thaleus. »

Une femme plutôt âgée se leva de la Grande Table. Grande et élancée, elle portait une tenue de combat simple. Une tresse grise lui tombait sur l'épaule et quelques mèches, toujours grises, encadraient son visage stricte. La sorcière ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de jauger du regard tous les élèves. Ses yeux bleux semblaient passer à travers tout le monde. Déjà, elle analysait les apprentis sorciers. Sans dire un mot, elle se rassit et continua ou entama une discussion avec son voisin de table (ici il s'agissait du professeur Trelawney) sans en prendre visiblement un grand enthousiasme. Plus exactement, la conversation ne devait pas lui plaire … une sorcière très terre-à-terre comme elle aurait préféré parler avec Minerva McGonagall ou encore Filius Flitwick.

« Elle est aussi sympathique que toi … » dit Hermione en regardant Bael. Neville se garda bien d'acquiescer avec son amie : il ne voulait pas être la cible de blague douteuse. Et vu que les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans le coin, il préférait se méfier ils auraient très bien pu s'allier une journée.

Le festin ne commença vraiment que lorsque Dumbledore se rassit. Dès lors, les tables vides se remplirent de toute sorte de nourriture et tous les élèves sans exception se jetèrent dessus. Les conversations filèrent bon train

« Tu comptais pas faire une blague de début d'année ? » demanda un Seamus curieux à Bael. Le garçon lui répondit, une cuisse de poulet dans les mains

« Si. Mais j'attends la fin du festin avant de la faire. J'ai faim ! Et aussi parce que même les profs seront moins attentifs. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sn camarade de classe.

« haaaa … d'accord. »

« Au fait, Ron, cette année je vais t'aider pour ton petit problème de fourrure. »

Ron s'étouffa dans son assiette tandis que son ami buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille.

« Je … j.. je n'ai pas de problème de fourrure ! » s'exclama tout rouge Ron. Mais comme tout le monde autour de lui rigolait encore une fois de lui, il se renfrogna encore plus. Il finit son assiette sans un mot pour son meilleur ami. On avait pu entendre un _traître_ murmuré tout bas par le rouquin …

« ha ! Black ! Weasley et Weasley ! Potter aussi, avec moi ! » cria une voix.

Les jumeaux, le métamorphomage et Maureen, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la table, se crispèrent. Ils retournèrent la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir Olivier Dubois, capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, trotiner vers eux trainant avec lui Angelina Jonhson et Alicia Spinnet. Les deux filles avaient l'air extrêmement fatiguée, comme si elles avaient reçue un coup de cognard … quoiqu'avec Olvier tout était possible.

« Cette année est la meilleure possible pour remporter la coupe ! Et cette fois-ci on ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir ! On a tout pour réussir. Vous m'entendez ?! » Il ignora les remarques des jumeaux (« quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il dit Gred ? j'entends pas assez bien. »), et continua sur sa lancée : « La Coupe est pour nous ! Alors demain, réveil à l'aube ! On ne fait pas la fête ce soir et on vient sur le terrain ! On ne peut pas se refaire prendre la coupe de sous le nez ! Vous vous rendez compte quand même, des serpentards ont remporté encore une fois la coupe. _Des Serpentards !_ Black ! T'es responsable de notre défaite l'année dernière ! T'étais pas là donc t'as intérêt à ne plus jouer les héros et à venir sur le terrain, compris ? »

« Oui, capitaine. » murmura fébrilement Bael se sentant tout faible sous le regard de feu de Dubois.

Tous les coéquipiers se regardèrent néanmoins avec la même pensée en tête : _Cette année va être horrible._

« S'il vous plait », le directeur s'était relevé de sa chaise après les desserts, « avant que nous ayons tous l'esprit embrumé par notre magnifique Château, j'ai quelques mots sombres à vous adresser. Sachez qu'à la demande du Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard va devoir accueillir jusqu'à nouvel ordre quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban. » Un murmure passa entre les rangs des élèves de Poudlard. Cependant Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et continua son discours, « Jusqu'à ce que Peter Pettigrew soit capturé. Les détraqueurs seront posté à toutes les entrées du domaine. Bien que l'on m'ait assuré que leur présence ne perturberait pas nos activités quotidiennes, je vous mets en garde, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus secrètes et ils ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses ou des déguisements. C'est pourquoi je demande à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur laisser l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent. Mais vous savez, » le directeur venait de changer de ton, « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit, pour cela, de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière … » dit-il en démontrant ses dires avec les bougies de son pupitre, plongeant la Grande Salle dans une sorte de léthargie.

* * *

Voilà, on termine sur les paroles de Dumbledore que j'avais trouvé assez séduisantes. De mémoire, il disait quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre ... bah, ça sonne pas trop mal.

Chapitre un peu plus long, le prochain chapitre sera sur le début de l'année et le début des problèmes !

Restez accrochés, laissez un commentaire, fav et follow !

je suis toujours là pour répondre à vos questions si vous en avez (ou si vous avez des suggestions particulières de personnage à mieux développer ou au contraire à moins développer).

PS : Harry arrive bientôt ! Si je ne change pas d'idée en cours de route, on devrait le voir ! En tut cas, dans le dernier chapitre j'ai déjà parlé d'un personnage qui lui sera important.

Allez, ciao !


	23. Chapter 23 : L'arithmancie

Bonsoir !

Je dis dire que je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai complètement oubliée ! (Quelqu'un regarde les JO ici ?)

Enfin bon, sinon j'espère que le petit duel et le bout de souvenir de Bael étaient sympa ;)

Et pus sur ce chapitre ... bah c'est la rentrée et les premiers cours ... j'en profite pour approfondir quelques personnages. Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec Hermione mais ça devrait venir (peut-être ^^)

Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus : bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et bah il sait mettre l'ambiance le vieux … je ferai ma farce demain matin alors. Tout le monde à l'air d'être au bout du rouleau. » pesta Bael en finissant une énième tarte au citron meringuée.

« Bael ! un criminel est dehors à la recherche des Potter et toi ça ne te fait rien !? »

« Quoi ? Les Potter ? Pourquoi il irait les chercher ? Aux dernières nouvelles il a réussi à tuer Harry Potter … »

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » la voix inquisitrice de Maureen s'était fait entendre à la table es lions. A ce moment là, le jeune métamorphagus réalisa qu'il avait fait preuve d'un certain manque de tact.

« Euh … Mes parents en ont vaguement parlé cet été … Avec tout le bruit que l'évasion de Pettigrew à produit, c'est normal d'en parler … mais je croyais que tout le monde était au courant. » marmonna doucement le jeune sorcier.

« Non. Ça ne l'est pas ! Et pour ta gouverne, Harry n'est pas mort ! »

La jeune fille s'était ensuite enfuie de la Grande Salle avec d'autres élèves de premières années.

« Bravo vieux. Maintenant elle est en larmes … »

« Je sais Ron, mais franchement, elle me parle de son frère depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard et mes parents m'ont clairement dit que Peter l'avait tué. »

« Peter ? Tu l'appelles Peter maintenant ?! »

« Euh, mauvaise habitude dans ma famille ? »

« Peu importe. Passons. Tu dois savoir par contre que la seule chose qui pouvait relier Harry Potter à Pettigrew est le fait que les deux se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Godric's Hollow était un village sorcier. Il n'était peut-être même pas là pour tuer Harry Potter. Qu'elle aurait été son intérêt dedans ? »

« Je sais pas Mione, mais ça aurait très bien pu être le cas. Pettigrew comme tu dis, a été l'ami de James et de Sirius pendant toute leur scolarité … il pouvait avoir une vendetta contre eux. »

« Ou peut être que Vous-Savez-Qui lui avait donné une mission. » intervint Neville. « Ce soir-là tous les mangemorts avaient un objectif à remplir apparemment. »

« Pettigrew ? ha, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui aurait confié quoi que ce soit d'important d'après ma mère. La seule chose dans lequel il est fort, c'est la cachette. Et les potions. »

« Bael, ne l'appelle pas comme ça … On dirait que tu l'idolâtres. Et puis comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas tout raconté … quand même … » demanda Ron

« Mmh, j'essaye de ne pas le faire merci bien. Et si, mes parents racontent tout ce qui passe par leur tête. Et j'ai peut-être écouté aux portes avant de partir à Poudlard. » répondit sarcastiquement son ami, « De toute manière, Maureen a probablement raison. Maintenant que j'y pense, le Choipeau l'a même annoncé. Harry Potter est bien vivant quelque part et tout le monde le croit mort. »

« C'est pour ça que Pettigrew s'est échappé ! Il veut finir son travail ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? » demanda Ron

« Harry Potter se trouve au Château ? » interjecta Neville

« Nope, j'ai déjà cherché avec la carte et dans la salle sur demande l'année dernière. Il n'y est pas. » répondit catégoriquement Bael. « En revanche, si le Choipeau a pu le sentir c'est bien qu'il est entré en contact avec Harry à un moment donné. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose à la situation actuelle. Il y a déjà plein de détraqueurs et d'Auror au Château. Je suis sûr que les autorités le rattraperont. »

« Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'il était fort en cachette … »

« Et j'ai dit que Harry Potter était mort encore avant. » souria Bael. « Tu sais, ce ne sont que des « on raconte que ». La plupart est probablement un tissu de mensonges. Comme d'hab quoi. »

La discussion sur Harry Potter se clôtura sur cette dernière phrase. Le festin étant déjà fini depuis un certain temps, les quatre gryffondors remontèrent les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à leur salle commune.

« Tu crois que le Château a changé de décor depuis l'année dernière ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Moi j'aimais bien les plages et tout … »

« On parle pas de ça … Quand t'étais pas là, le Château a arrêté de transformer la salle commune en paysage … disons exotiques. » lança Neville. Hermione repris la parole :

« Il a préféré transformer la salle en couloir morbide ! »

« De quoi tu te plains, Hermione, tu disais que c'était plus facile de travailler comme ça. Pas de tempête et de cris ou je sais plus quoi … »

« Nev' ! Un couloir est difficilement vu comme un espace pratique pour travailler ! »

« Les gars, pas d'hostilités dès le premier jour ! On verra bien. On arrive de toute manière devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. » coupa Ron

« Hypocrite. » murmura Bael avec un clin d'œil.

« _Venatorum Godricis »_ annonça Hermione au portrait tandis que les garçons étaient repartis dans une discussion enflammé sur l'apparence de la Salle.

En entrant dans cette fameuse Salle, les quatre amis durent esquiver une flaque d'eau.

« il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda Ron

« Les gars ! Ce soir c'est bataille d'eau ! Filles contre garçons » cria Seamus en évitant un jet d'eau surpuissant.

La Salle Commune s'était transformée en plage géante, laissant place à une véritable bataille acharnée d'aguamenti et de ses dérivés.

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher. On se retrouve demain matin les garçons. Soyez à l'heure pour le premier jour. »

« Pas de soucis Hermione. »

La jeune fille partir donc en direction des escaliers sous des coups d'eau impressionnants.

« C'est le moment où on apprend le plus possible des septième années les gars. Venez, on va demander au gars là-bas quels sorts lancer ! » lança joyeusement Ron, trainant ses deux amis derrière lui. Neville fut plus réticent que Bael à suivre Ron mais il se laissa faire quand il reçut un énorme jet d'eau en pleine tête. Il laissa alors libre cours à sa rage : il envoya un bon nombre de sortilèges d'eau à ses adversaires.

« Nev' ! à terre ! » cria Seamus en reculant devant la mare de boue/sable à ses pieds.

« Allez les gars ! on avance ! » cria Bael par-dessus ses amis. Les autres gryffondors de son année se retournèrent pour voir leur ami dégoulinant de boue de la tête au pied (« Angelina a décidé de tirer des sorts de boue sur les joueurs de Quidditch, faites gaffe les amis »).

« _Aguamenti !_ » cria le métamorphagus, un jet d'eau surpuissant sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers des filles de quatrième année cachées derrière une barrière de meubles appartenant autrefois à une salle commune de gryffondor pleine de canapés rouge et or.

La bataille d'eau repris son cours et ne s'acheva que lorsque tout le monde se sentit exténué. Des élèves ayant lancé un sort de silence sur la salle pour ne pas alerter leur professeur principale, personne n'était venu les interrompre. On pouvait apercevoir à la fin de cette bataille la tête des premières années, tous émerveillés par un tel spectacle de magie.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? » demanda justement un de ces premières années.

« Nous ! » cria un garçon

« Nan, c'est pas vrai, c'est nous ! » surenchérit une fille.

Une nouvelle bataille, de cris cette fois-ci, tout le monde était trop fatigué pour relancer un autre sort, fit irruption dans la salle. En revanche comme tout le monde commençait aussi à sentir le froid s'infiltrer à travers leur vêtement, un élève eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer un sort pour remédier à cette affaire.

« _Solarus ! »_

Une chaleur intense traversa la salle commune séchant presque instantanément tous les élèves. Et puis, les garçons réalisèrent avec effroi la perte de leur bataille :

« Nooon ! T'as changé Olivier et Bael en statue ! » cria Ron sans se formaliser du fait que ses deux frères avaient eux aussi subi le même sort.

« Et ceci conclu donc la bataille de ce soir. Les filles ont donc bien gagné. Allez, bonne nuit les garçons ! » s'exclama Alicia Spinnet en se jetant sur les escaliers avant que d'autres hostilités ne commencent dans la salle.

« Bon, qui connait un sort de dépétrification ? » demanda Lee en regardant les quatre joueurs de quidditch enfermé dans une enveloppe de terre cuite. Trois des quatre personnes semblaient parler doucement entre eux trois.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les laisser marcher à l'air libre … » murmura Dean en pointant Fred, George et Bael du doigt.

« On a pas le choix … T'imagines après la tête de McGonagall si elle les voit comme ça ? Elle va nous faire un infarctus. » trancha un autre garçon (peut être un cinquième année).

« Bon alors le sort, voyons … _Non Obriscere_ ! » chanta un autre gryffondor, baguette pointé sur les quatre statues.

Lentement, les quatre garçons recouverts de boue sèche se mouvèrent, brisant les croûtes de boue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda tout étourdi Oliver.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Bael. Tu sais, dans la vie, il faut positiver ! »

« Le prochain qui me parle de cette histoire de statue, je lui fais la misère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à Poudlard. _Capiche_ ? »

Les sourires sarcastiques de ses camarades de dortoirs répondirent au malheureux métamorphomage. Même après avoir pris une douche bien froide, la douce euphorie de ses camarades de dortoir ne les avait pas quittés : après tout voir le farceur numéro un arrêté et changé en statue devait être mémorable. Ainsi, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron se moquèrent largement du pauvre sorcier.

« bande de sale traîtres, je vous déteste. » bougonna ce dernier en se mettant sous ses couvertures et en tirant sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. « On se verra demain matin. »

Il s'endormit toujours sous les rires de ses camarades.

 _Ma vengeance sera terrible._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est un petit groupe de gryffondor terriblement fatigué qui entra dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Evidemment ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu et au vu de la bouche très mince du professeur McGonagall, il était assez évident qu'elle avait dû apprendre d'une quelconque manière la dernière fête de ses lions. Pour autant, tous ses élèves se dirigèrent vers leur table (où trois personnes seulement déjeunaient – oui, les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure), la tête haute. Quoique très lentement. Il semblait impossible pour tout ce petit monde de bouger plus que nécessaire. Même la perspective d'un petit déjeuner ne semblait pas motiver plus que ça les gryffondors et Ron. Le rouquin était en effet dans un état terrible : il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi à cause de la bataille d'eau de la veille mais le matin même, dans son dortoir, Bael avait mis en marche sa vengeance. Il avait donc tout naturellement lancé un sort de confusion sur le dortoir et regardé, en buvant une tasse de café (apporté un elfe de maison), ses camarades se prendre les murs du dortoir. Et s'emmêler en se changeant.

Bref, Bael était donc d'humeur plus ou moins joyeuse (Hermione venait de lui reparler de sa mésaventure de la veille. Cependant aucun des garçons ne rigolèrent. Ils avaient déjà subi les foudres du garçon le matin. Il avait en plus fallut le supplier à genoux pour qu'il lève son sort.) tandis que Ron lançait des éclairs à quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui. Il s'assit à la table et attrapa rageusement des saucisses sans se soucier des autres personnes autour de lui.

Alors que mcGonagall commençait la distribution des emplois du temps, Bael essaya de remonter le moral de Ron.

« Au lieu de faire le ronchon, admire un peu l'évènement ! »

Sur ces mots, ses trois amis le regardèrent suspicieusement tandis que Bael agitait sa baguette dans l'air. A ce geste, un crac sonore fit sursauter tout le monde. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Cependant, le visage satisfait de Bael affirma à ses camarades que sa farce était bien en marche.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda inquiète Hermione.

« Tu verras dans la journée. En attendant McGonagall distribue les emplois du temps, elle devrait bientôt arriver vers nous. »

Et comme ces paroles s'avérèrent vrai, le professeur de métamorphose s'était bien avancée vers eux, les quatre amis se levèrent pour chercher leur propre emploi du temps.

« Alors, miss Granger. Voici votre emploi du temps. Et souvenez-vous de votre chemin à chaque fois. »

« Oui, professeur. Meri beaucoup ! »

Et Hermione s'en alla avant tout le monde vers son premier cours. Ron mima un geste à Neville pour lui faire comprendre ce que lui pensait des cours. Neville rigola. Il s'avança alors à son tour vers le professeur de métamorphose. Là, contrairement à Hermione, elle le regarda, le jugeant un moment avant de lui tendre une petite fiche avec son nouvel emploi du temps.

« j'espère que vous continuerez à faire des efforts .. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de vous voir prendre Duel de Sorcier. Bien que cela ne me surprenne pas plus que ça quand on voit votre groupe d'ami … »

Neville devint tout rouge et pris son emploi du temps sans un autre mot. Ron reçut à peu de chose près le même discours que Neville. Quand vint le tour de Bael, McGonagall s'arrêta.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant Mr. Black, reprenez une forme convenable. » la voix de McGonagall claqua l'air. Elle devait penser qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose « à la Sirius » comme on l'avait entendu dire un des derniers jours d'école.

Bael, qui avait métamorphosé sa tête pour ressembler le plus possible à un jeune Sirius, secoua sa tête avant de reprendre son apparence d'origine.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vos choix. J'étais même porté à croire que vous choisiriez la même voie que vos petits camarades. Quoi qu'il en soit Black, vous allez devoir travailler cette année si vous voulez garder votre … aisance. »

Elle tendit un morceau de papier à Bael, qui le prit sans hésiter, et s'en alla en envoyant des éclairs de mépris à un premier année qui venait de descendre. Leur premier cours de métamorphose promettait d'être une catastrophe géante.

« Alors vous avez quoi en première période ? » demanda Bael à ses deux amis.

« On a le même emploi du temps Nev' et moi. On commence avec divination. Je suppose qu'on se retrouvera plus tard en soins aux créatures magiques. »

« mmh … il est horrible cet emploi du temps ! Vous avez vu vendredi ! Et les autres matins ! » s'exclama Bael.

« hein ? Il y a rien de particulier. »

« Regarde les heures crétin. »

« bah quoi … 2h de divination, puis 2h de soins aux créatures magique ce matin … ensuite on reprends 2h plus tard avec 2h de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Et le soir on a astronomie. Rien de nouveau quoi. Ça fait beaucoup de 2h de quelque chose. Sale journée mais je suis sûr que les reste de la semaine sera plus cool. »

« Tu le fais exprès … regarde les autres jours. »

« … on a des cours de _3h._ On jamais eu ça avant ! »

« bingo ! Maintenant regarde bien le mardi puis le mercredi et enfin le jeudi … »

« haa ! Mais on a _que_ des cours de 3h ! » s'écria Ron.

« Mais non, regarde, on a aussi des cours de deux heures … en potions et en botanique. » tenta de réconforter Neville. Il ne réussit qu'à achever Ron.

Finalement, les trois amis se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall pour se rendre chacun dans leur cours respectifs.

Bael se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la tour de Serdaigle où le cours d'Arithmancie avait lieu. Il prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'à la salle et se présenta juste à l'heure. Il y retrouva d'ailleurs Hermione.

« Tiens, tu devais pas avoir Divination avec les autres ? »

« Si je suis là, c'est bien que je ne suis pas en divination. » répondit-elle sur un air « c'est évident ».

« Pas d'agression. Je ne fais que demander … ». Bael leva les mains en geste de paix. Hermione lui sourit et lui montra la salle du bout de son nez.

« On est mélangé avec toute notre année. Il ne devait pas y avoir assez de personne dans chaque maison respective pour en faire un cours entier. »

« Il n'y a que nous à Gryffondor ? » demanda alors soudainement Bael en remarquant l'abondance de robes bleues et vertes. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Oui. Pareil pour Poufsouffle, il y a que Eloise, Susan et Ernie. Après il n'y a que des serdaigles et des serpentards. »

« Tu les connais ? »

« Bael ! Ils sont dans notre année depuis deux ans déjà ! et ne me fais pas le coup de « j'ai été absent pendant un an ! » … tu es franchement irréparable. Et oui, je les connais. Enfin que de nom. Là-bas, tu peux voir Zabini, Nott, Greengrass et Davis. A côté ce doit être Parkinson … je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là. Franchement elle aurait plus eu sa place avec Malfoy. » dit sur un ton incertain la jeune sorcière.

« Il ne voulait pas prendre Arithmancie de toute manière. Il a dû lui faire un coup fourré … Je te parie ce que tu veux que d'ici trois semaines, elle ne viendra même plus en cours. »

« Peu importe. Et de ce côté-là, tu peux voir Corner, Boot, Cornjual, Goldstein, Turpin, Patil et Brocklehurt … » dit-elle en désignant une petite armée de serdaigle.

« Hola, ils sont combien à serdaigle cette année ? »

« 12 » répondit Hermione, comme s'il était évident pour tout le monde de savoir combien de personnes se trouvaient dans telle ou telle maison.

« … mais ça fait quand même beaucoup de serdaigle pour un simple cours d'arithmancie … non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son supplice fut cependant interrompu par le professeur d'Arithmancie. Une petite femme un peu ronde arriva dans la salle.

« Entrez donc, prenez chacun un siège. »

Tous les élèves firent comme demandé. Par amitié, Bael se plaça à côté d'Hermione au premier rang. Il regarda derrière lui un instant avant de voir que la plupart des têtes des élèves rigolaient. En effet il était très rare, voire inexistant, de le voir au premier rang dans un cours. Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Bael soupira mais finit par s'assoir sur sa chaise. Le professeur d'Arithmancie en profita pour commencer son introduction au cours.

« Bonjour chers élèves. Je vois que quelque uns d'entre vous ont choisi le merveilleux art de l'Arithmancie. Laissez-moi d'abord vous féliciter de ce choix. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je me présente, je suis donc votre professeur d'Arithmancie, Septima Vector. »

Un petit bonjour collectif passa dans la salle. Le professeur repris son discours en arpentant le couloir unique de sa salle.

« L'art de l'Arithmancie est beaucoup plus réaliste que la divination. C'est un art où il faut savoir, non pas interpréter énormément, mais où la logique prime d'abord. Les moldu ont même pu avoir accès à une des branches les plus simples de cet art … Je parle bien sûr de l'art de prédire l'avenir ou plutôt la psychologie d'êtres à partir des chiffres. C'est un art qui a été développé très tôt, plus de deux-mille ans auparavant … Nous évoquerons brièvement aujourd'hui la manière moldu avant de nous attaquer à la manière sorcière, celle qui demande énormément de patiente et de concentration. Celle qui a eu recours aux diagrammes et aux sceaux pour parvenir à résoudre les mystères de notre existence … ou du moins certains. Il existe encore de nombreux points sombres de nos jours. J'espère vous voir aller loin dans cette voie. Vous aurez à apprendre en revanche des pages entières de diagrammes avant de pouvoir en confectionner vous-même. C'est avec eux que l'on peut travailler sur … »

La leçon du professeur venait de commencer.

 _Pourquoi j'ai choisi cette matière déjà ? Ah oui, on m'avait dit qu'on dessinait beaucoup … Si j'attrape celui qui m'a vendu ce vilain mensonge …_

« Bien, nous allons commencer avec une petite activité. »

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête de leur parchemin déjà noir de notes.

« Comme vous l'aurez compris, nous avons juste assez de connaissances pour essayer de deviner les plus grandes émotions qui ont forgé notre personne ! Ne faites pas cette tête, il faut bien commencer par des choses simples et quelque peu … ésotériques. Mettez-vous en groupe de trois. De là vous essayerez de deviner au moins un évènement principal de la vie de vos partenaires. Vous mettrez en commun ensuite vos recherches et vous m'en ferez un devoir de 30 cm. Bien sur, vous vous mettrez tous en groupes de différentes maisons … je ne veux pas voir un groupe représentant qu'une seule maison. C'est votre troisième année à Poudlard, profitez-en pour faire connaissance !»

Un grognement parcourue la salle. Les semi-groupes qui avaient commencé à se former (notamment entre serdaigles) se séparèrent et allèrent chercher d'autre personne.

« Hermione ! Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Susan à la lionne en se désignant elle et Ernie McMillian.

« Mais Bael ... »

« T'inquiète je vais me trouver un autre groupe … un que je pourrai sabotager ! »

Le petit air joyeux de Bael n'échappa à personne. Malheureusement, il ne resta très vite plus qu'un seul groupe avec qui aller.

« Greengrass ! Davis ! Je suis votre partenaire apparemment. Salutations ! »

« Black ou devrais-je dire Lestrange … Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Tu étais plus calme au bal … Tu as bien changé. » répondit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux d'un bleu roi profond.

« Greengrass … Ha oui le bal … alors celui-là, je ne suis pas près d'y remettre les pieds avec mes parents. Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé. Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si toi non plus tu ne t'ennuyais pas ! Tu me l'as même dit ! »

« Oui, bon, on commence ou on attend qu'il pleuve des hyppogriffes ? Je sais que vous vous connaissez depuis un moment, et Merlin seul sait pourquoi vous continuez à vous appeler par vos noms de famille, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » trancha Tracey Davis. Avec un sourire glacial, les trois partenaires s'assirent à une des tables vides. Alors que Bael et Daphnée se regardaient en chien de faïence, Tracey brisa la glace.

« Bon je commence ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête aussi … Alors, Daphnée Greengrass … Si on additionne tout ça, on obtient … 35 et 44 puis 3 et 5 et encore 8 … 16 et donc 2

7\. D'après le livre, Daph', tu aurais donc … une personnalité originale soucieuse de te préserver. Tu aurais besoin d'une touche humour pour égayer ta vie ! Et la connotation intellectuelle ne s'impose pas au regard d'autrui … »

Les trois partenaires se regardèrent avant de rigoler à gorge déployée …

« à mon tour » dit Daphnée, « Alors Baelfyre Black … attends je prends celui-là de nom ou Xerxès Lestrange ? Entre hypocrite et handicapé, tu préfères quoi ? »

« Fais les deux, tu devrais mieux me connaître après ça ! » répondit le garçon glacialement.

« Pour un peu je te retrouverai presque … donc, pour Baelfyre Black, ton nombre d'expression est le … 4. Tu serais donc prône à l'intransigeance, au déséquilibre et à l'obsession. Voyons quoi d'autre … ha oui, volontaire et combatif tu serais extrêmement courageux, à la recherche de ta propre définition de la justice … quitte à abandonner tes amis et ta famille ! Et pour Lestrange, ton nombre est le 2. Tu serais alors apprécié pour tes qualités de cœur … tu représentes l'ambiguïté et la réussite entravée ... »

« ça n'a aucun sens ! » ria Tracey tandis que les deux autres se regardaient avec un air de supériorité qui se voulait écrasante. Manifestement, l'eau avait du mal à couler entre les deux.

« Bon à mon tour alors. » repris Bael sans grand entrain, « Tracey Davis, ton nombre est le … 1 ! Attention les oreilles, tu serais égoïste mais un très bon leader. Ton symbole est la création ou l'ambition dénotant une force de caractère exceptionnelle, tu es aussi autoritaire … grand potentiel affectif aussi. Ha et le meilleur pour la fin, signification ésotérique du chiffre 1 … Tu es le Dieu Créateur ! » annonça dramatiquement Bael sous les sourires de ses deux partenaires.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi … et on a un parchemin de 30 cm à faire dessus … » se lamenta Tracey.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, toi tu es le dieu créateur alors que je représente l'ambigüité et la dualité et que Greengrass représente la bêtise … enfin, ce n'est pas si bête que ça quand on y pense, regarde ta partenaire … »

Le bruit d'un livre qu'on refermait sec se fit entendre à la table des trois personnages. Daphnée venait de fermer son livre sur la main de Bael.

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste !? » s'insurgea Bael.

« Non, c'est quoi _ton_ problème à toi ? » s'époumona à voix basse Daphnée, « Depuis que tu es allé à Gryffondor tu n'es plus le même ! Tu n'étais même pas censé y aller de toute manière ! Tu savais qu'on t'attendait en plus, moi Drago et les autres. Mais non, monsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et nous a lâchement abandonné ! En deux jours, tu as fait comme si on n'existait plus, alors tu n'as aucun droit de _me_ reprocher d'être froide envers _toi_ ! »

Tracey se racla la gorge pour rompre le silence lourd de sens qui venait de s'installer :

« Il faut juste se focaliser sur les facettes les plus importantes … Il est évident que je ne suis _pas_ le dieu créateur … Il faut chercher un peu mais il doit bien y avoir une part de vérité quelque part dans tout ce fouillis de mensonges. »

« Tu as toujours été la pire de toute Greengrass, le mouton dans la troupe. Je déteste ces personnes. Incapable de se démarquer, de faire avancer les choses et encore moins de penser par elles-mêmes ! Dis-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pris une décision toute seule ? Hein ? Même pas capable de t'en souvenir … », la voix du garçon monta d'un octave et son poing serré sur la table signifiait clairement qu'il ne rigolait plus du tout.

Bael ignora Tracey qui essayait tant bien que mal de dévier le sujet de conversation avant que les deux élèves ne s'égorgent. Déjà Daphnée avait ses beaux yeux bleux marines remplis de fureur inconditionnée.

« Tout ce qui t'as toujours intéressé, c'est ta malheureuse petite personne ! Alors quoi si tu as été malade ?! Rien, tu n'es pas mieux que les autres et tu n'es certainement pas un martyr ! Alors quoi si ton père t'ignores ? T'es pas le seul dans ce cas-là … pauvre chou, tu es peut-être mal-aimé ? » termina Daphnée sur une voix d'enfant provoquant la fureur de Bael à son tour.

Et tandis que les deux élèves se renvoyaient des pics toujours plus personnels les uns que les autres, Tracey finit sa dissertation seule.

Le cours repris alors son cours de façon assez tendue entre les deux élèves et Tracey. Les élèves repartirent finalement à leur place, sous la directive du professeur Vector qui demandait alors l'attention de tout le monde pour commencer la suite de son cours sur les diagrammes et l'arithmancie sorcière, sauvant sans se rendre compte, l'égo de deux sorciers. Tout le monde se rendit alors compte de la difficulté de l'épreuve. Il fallait pouvoir retracer avec sa baguette magique des diagrammes plus compliqué les uns que les autres (et il parait qu'il y en avait des milliers à connaître en tout …), et ceux-là permettaient de connaître _parfois_ les intentions de son adversaire.

Le professeur Vector, bien que très loin d'être stricte, allait très vite. Il était alors impossible pour personne de bavarder ou de traîner derrière. Enfin, impossible si on ne s'appelait pas Daphnée ou Bael. Ces deux-là ne finissaient pas de s'envoyer des pics et des messages piégés. En deux heures Vector avait déjà donné une masse impressionnante de devoirs et les deux sorciers qui n'écouatient pas son cours en entier avaient réussi à se décaler chacun à l'opposé de l'autre … Et même si Bael ne l'avouerait probablement pas tout de suite, il avait bien aimé cette leçon, hormis sa rencontre avec Daphnée. Le professeur Vector expliquait très bien son cours, et avec passion. Elle essayait de transmettre son savoir aussi bien que possible à tous ses élèves.

« Waouh, j'ai adoré ce cours ! » s'exclama Hermione en sortant de la salle avec Bael, « Tu connaissais déjà les diagrammes d'aujourd'hui en plus Bael ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'avais des connaissances en Arithmancie ! »

« C'était imprévu … je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient un sens … ça et j'avais aussi envie de montrer qui était le patron … » railla le garçon en sortant de cours et en bousculant violemment Daphnée – il ignora le « Traitre à ton sang » bougonnée par la sorcière et continua de parler à Hermione, « Et puis, entre nous Hermione, c'est toi qui devrait avoir le plus de base là-dessus, les mathématiques moldus sont basés sur l'arithmancie … »

« Ha bon ? On aurait pas dit pourtant … »

« C'est la branche moldu qui y ressemble. Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui était la branche sorcière avec les diagrammes et tout. » expliqua son ami avec un air de finalité avant de descendre les multiples escaliers, Hermione sur ses talons.

* * *

Donc voici un petit chapitre filler ... mais il y a quelques éléments qui font avancer un peu l'histoire (j'ai déjà laissé des éléments dans les derniers chapitres et celui-là pour la cinquième année)

Allez, bonne soirée et surtout laissez un commentaire, fav et follow ! :D


	24. Chapter 24 : Duel Sorcier

Rebonjour ! Encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui !

Ah, et c'est peut être un peu tard (ma faute complètement) mais je veux remercier Ewilan Caldin pour m'avoir fait remarqué qu Bael découvrait deux fois les origines de Voldemort. Je vais essayer de rctifier ça. Sinon, on with it !

* * *

Les deux amis continuèrent à parler du cours d'arithmancie (en se mettant d'accord pour dire que la branche moldu était parfaitement stupide) pour descendre jusqu'au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Sur le chemin, Bael pris un grand soin pour éviter Daphnée, ce qui n'échappa au regard d'Hermione (« Me regarde pas comme ça, je lui ai rien fait de mal … » avait bougonné le jeune métamorphomage devant le sourcil arqué de son amie. »). Là-bas, au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid, on pouvait voir un attroupement d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

« C'est quoi cette manie de nous mettre avec des serpentards dans tous nos cours … Pour un peu, on dirait qu'ils le font exprès. » maugréa Bael.

Levant les eux aux ciels, Hermione attrapa son ami et le traîna vers Ron et Neville.

« Alors ? Ce cours de divination avec … Trelawney ? C'était bien ? » demanda Bael

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle était avec nous en divination … Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demandes ? »

« Pour prendre de vos nouvelles un peu, crétin. Et non, Hermione était avec moi en Arthmancie, donc évidement elle ne pouvait pas me dire comment s'est passé votre cours de divination … Enfin bon, on raconte que Trelawney est une vieille chouette qui dit n'importe quoi. Apparemment ce ne serait même pas une vraie voyante … C'est vrai ? »

« M'en parle pas … en plus on aurait dit qu'elle s'était parfumée avec de la bouse de centaure … »

« Ouais, elle a ensuite essayé de prédire ma mort. » lâcha Nevile comme si de rien n'était.

Bael le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Et ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Neville haussa les épaules.

« Elle est à moitié folle de toute manière. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Dumbledore la laisse enseigner au Château. Je doute qu'elle est pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un diplôme en divination. »

La conversation sur Trelawney s'arrêta là. Les quatre amis se turent en effet pour laisser passer Hagrid. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques venait de commencer.

« Approcher, approchez ! N'ayez pas peur ! Pour votre premier cours, j'ai décidé de vous faire étudier des hyppogriffes ! »

Un murmure de frayeur passa à travers les rangs des serpentards t des gryffondors .

 _Il est pas sérieux …_ se dirent à peu près tous les élèves.

« Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, ce ne sont pas des bêtes méchantes ! Les hyppogriffes sont mêmes des créatures très intelligentes, quoique susceptibles. Il ne faut surtout pas les insulter. Qui veut donc essayer d'en monter un ? » demanda alors le demi-géant presque soudainement.

Un mouvement de panique fit reculer tout le monde tandis qu'Hagrid sifflait pour appeler _Buckbeak_ apparemment. Alors que tous les élèves essayaient de désigner le malheureux qui devrait monter que l'hyppogriffe, un majestueux, quoique très effrayant oiseau arriva dans la petite clairière où se trouvait le cours.

« Ha, parfait ! Tu es là mon grand. » sourit joyeusement Hagrid tout en lançant un morceau d'oppossum à l'oiseau géant. « Alors, qui veut essayer ? » se retourna le géant.

Un silence gênant rencontra le sourire béât du professeur.

« Allons allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Vous aurez encore plus de chance de bien vous entendre avec Buckbeak si vous avez déjà rencontré des hyppogriffes ! »

Le silence devint encore plus prononcé, si jamais cela avait été possible. Seul les bruits de digestion de l'hyppogriffe brisaient l'atmosphère.

« Hey ! Black, avance un peu ! On sait tous que tu as déjà vu un hyppogriffe en plus ! » lança Malefoy.

Bael sentit alors une trainée de sueur froide couler au creux de son dos. Face au regard plein de joie de Hagrid, le jeune métamorphage ne put se résoudre à crier au mensonge. Il tenait le poignet de Ron plus fort que jamais. Le traitre se dégagea de son emprise et le poussa (essaya en tout cas) en avant.

« Je m'en doutais ! Avance Bael ! » s'enthousiasma Hagrid sans remarquer le regard glacé que lançait Bael à son cousin, signe de supplice proche. Tous les serpentards cependant portaient une mine réjouite.

 _Ils savent que je suis maudit des bêtes magiques …_

« Je le hais. Je la déteste. Je vais le tuer. » marmonnait un Bael complètement essoufflé et décoiffé, tandis qu'il marchait en trombe dans un des couloirs du Château suivi de près par ses trois amis hilares.

« Fais pas cette tête Bael, personne n'aurait pu deviner que Buckbeak allait essayer de te kidnapper vers la tour de Serdaigle et de te manger les cheveux … Sinon, elle était belle la vue ? » demanda Ron

Son ami ne lui répondit même pas et traversa encore plus vite le couloir, évitant un professeur Flitwick plutôt curieux.

Entre deux hoquets de rire, Hermione parvint quand même à se faire comprendre et à demander :

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'hyppogriffe avec Malefoy ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler » marmonna sombrement leur ami en se remémorant probablement ce qui avait dû être un moment terriblement embarrassant pour lui.

« Black ! Black ! reviens ici, jte parle ! »

La vois d'Oliver Dubois se fit entendre dans le couloir semi-désert.

« Ne pense même pas à t'échapper … » marmonna le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en tenant fermement le bras de son poursuiveur.

« Les sélections sont ce soir après le dîner. Ne sois pas en retard. Et je me fiche du fait que tu ais astronomie. Le cours ne commence qu'à 22h00, donc on aura largement le temps de te faire passer … »

« Hmm, je serais là pas besoin de me tenir comme si j'étais un sac à bombabouses … Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda le jeune garçon tout en se massant le bras que son capitaine venait de lâcher et en oeillant suspicieusement l'allure dudit capitaine. En effet, ce dernier avait l'air de s'être fait attaquer par un dragon.

« Quoi ? Ha ça ? Non, c'est rien. Je viens d'avoir Del de Sorcier avec Thaleus » balaya d'un geste de sa main Oliver. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai toute l'équipe à prévenir ! Surtout, ne sois pas en retard ce soir sinon je vais te faire la misère et tu ne se- »

Le reste de la phrase n'atteint jamais les oreilles de Bael qui s'était enfui délibérément d'Oliver dans un dernier espoir de survis. Seule Hermione pu le suivre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a besoin de faire passer des sélections si seulement ceux de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch sont là »

« Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. Ce ne sont pas des sélections mais des entrainements … Oliver n'a jamais eu le moindre doute sur qui ferait parti de l'équipe cette année. Ce soir … ce soir va être horrible. » se lamenta le garçon alors que ses cheveux viraient au blanc.

« Bah, t'inquiète pas, le Château pourra toujours t'aider en cas de besoin … »

Le soir arriva très très péniblement pour Bael. Le garçon s'était posé sur un des matelas gonflables de la salle commune, transformée pour l'occasion en piscine géante, et s'était laissé endormir dessus. Résultat, il était toujours fatigué, au milieu de la salle avec pour seule aide, sa baguette magique.

« J'ai faim … » se lamenta alors l'occupant de la piscine. Il oeilla donc l'eau et se demanda s'il valait mieux arriver en bas trempé ou s'il pouvait attendre que quelqu'un daigne l'aider. Au vu de tous ses camarades qui étaient déjà parti, Bael en conclu qu'il aurait le temps de mourir de faim si jamais il se trouvait à attendre qu'une personne ne l'aide.

« Bon … je vais commencer la blague alors. » Le garçon se rallongea sur son matelas gonflable et agita sa baguette magique dans un mouvement manifestement compliqué et en murmurant un poème latin.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre … Château ? Tu pourrais envoyer un elfe avec de la nourriture pour moi ? Ha chouette, merci ! »

Hermione avait eu une journée très remplie. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait toujours astronomie le soir même. En plus d'avoir utilisé le retourneur de temps pour pouvoir assister à la fois au cours de divination et d'arithmancie, elle avait dû le réutiliser pour ne pas à se recroiser dans le couloir … une simple erreur de calcul de temps … La prochaine fois elle ne suivrait pas Bael au hasard.

Hermione regarda l'heure à l'aide d'un petit tempus et remarqua enfin qu'il était temps de descendre aller dîner. Et de retrouver aussi ses trois amis. Elle attendit néanmoins Maureen et Ginny avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. De manière générale il était de notoriété commune qu'on ne descendait/traversait jamais, oh grand jamais, les escaliers et la salle commune seul. A moins d'avoir envie de rester coincer pour un certain temps dans ladite salle commune.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle avait été placée à Gryffondor. Pare que la salle de repos promise par Mcgonagall n'est jamais restée plus longtemps qu'une semaine … alors que toute les autres maisons avaient le droit à un havre de paix.

 _Encore la faute à Bael de toute façon_

« Ha Hermione, t'es là. C'est parfait, on peut enfin descendre. » annonça Maureen en regardant les escaliers comme s'il y avait un quelconque monstre à détruire.

« Bon, on descend, on transfigure une torche en barque et en rames et on pagaie sans s'arrêter jusqu'au portrait. » dit Hermione, suivit de deux acquiescements. Les trois filles mirent leur plan en marche et arrivèrent presque quinze minutes plus tard dehors, complètement à bout de souffle (des remous dans _une piscine_ ). Tout en se partageant des histoires des premiers cours de la rentrée, les trois filles descendirent jusqu'au grand Hall pour manger. Une fois arrivée, elles rejoignirent Ron et Neville.

« Tines, il n'est pas avec vous Bael ? » demanda Ginny

« Hein ? Heu, pas que je sache, il dormait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu … » répondit son frère en prenant une autre cuisse de poulet.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas réveillé ? »

« T'es complètement folle … à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver à l'infirmerie, n'essaye jamais de réveiller le monstre … » murmura Neville, le regard vague. Ron lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« Il descendra quand il aura faim. » annonça ce dernier d'un air très sur de lui. Et puis il regarda les tartes au citron et en mis deux de côté. Devant les airs interrogateurs de ses amis, il se défendit,

« Bah quoi ? On ne sait jamais, il peut vraiment avoir oublié le dîner … et vous savez comment il est sur les tartes meringuées en plus … »

 _CRAC_

La grande Salle venait d'être plongée dans le noir. Une demi-seconde de silence plus tard et des cris de paniques résonnaient dans la Salle. Bientôt on entendit des _lumos_ résonner dans toute la salle.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! » s'énerva Ron en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens.

« Aïe ! Ron ! Arrête d'agîter ta baguette dans tous les sens ! C'était ma tête, abruti ! » ragea Hermione dans l'oreille de son ami.

 _SILENCE_ !

La voix du directeur avait retenti dans la Salle.

 _« JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VO »_

 _CRAC_

Un autre bruit assez sonore pour recouvrir la voix amplifiée du directeur s'était fait entendre. Et puis la lumière était revenue.

Sous les bouches ouvertes de tous les élèves réunis, des petites statues de glace remuaient dans la Grande Salle. Et particularité plutôt gênante, il existait une de ces statuettes pour, sembla-t-il, chacun des élèves. Et toutes ces statuettes avaient le visage figé de peur de l'élève qu'elles imitaient.

Ainsi on put voir parmi tous les élèves toutes les réactions que le noir avait suscité. On voyait chez les serpentard, les larmes de Drago sur sa statuette, le cri inanimé de Pansy Parkinson ou encore le courage de Blaise Zabini (ce dernier avait manifestement pris pour bouclier humain un Théodore Nott qui lui-même essayait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux).

Hermione s'empressa bien vite de briser sa statuette avant qu'un de ses amis ne remarquent sa statuette. Neville, mortifié, avait tourné de l'œil et écrasé sa statuette tandis que Ron chassait la sienne. Des petites histoires comme celle-ci volèrent pendant tout le repas. Seuls les professeurs furent épargnés. Ou alors, ils s'étaient déjà débarrassé de leur imitation. Dans la cacophonie géante, personne ne distingua alors la statue miniature d'un rat … Les professeurs avaient pour la plupart fait disparaître les statuettes mais quelques une leur avaient échappé. A présent, elles couraient dans les couloirs avec les bruits de cris qu'un élève avait poussé dans le noir.

* * *

« _Bael !_ » hurla-t-on en se ruant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, « _Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a fait !_ » continua le rouquin en fonçant vers le personnage accusé. Alors qu'il nageait vers son ami avec rage sans se soucier d'être mouiller le moins du monde, ce dernier restait calmement allongé sur son tapis/matelas, sirotant un jus de citrouille d'une part, et mangeant une pâtisserie rose bonbon suspicieuse.

« Ha, Ronnie, te voilà enfin. Tu as vu ces statuettes ? Un coup de génie vraiment, surtout si je le dis »

Le métamorphage évita de justesse un _stupéfix_ et se rua vers son lit le plus vite possible (il tomba à l'eau, nagea vaillamment à travers la salle et remonta à la vitesse de l'éclair les escaliers). Son rire se fit tout de même entendre dans la Salle Commune.

La semaine repris néanmoins son cours sur les chapeaux de roues. On pouvait voir dans les couloirs des restes de mépris à l'égard du jeune métamorphage qui, lui-même, n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier si la couleur de ses cheveux était à croire. Un jaune vif affreux surmontait la tête de gryffondor alors qu'il descendait avec Neville les escaliers.

« Allez ! Grouille vieux ! » sifflotait Bael

« C'est toi qui traine derrière moi … »

« Détails ! Tu sais où se trouve la salle de Duel ? »

« Si tu avais un peu écouté les rumeurs, tu aurais compris qu'il n'y a pas de salle. On fait cours dehors. »

« Oui. Je le savais. Bien sur que je le savais. Alors, on y va ! »

« C'est de l'autre côté. » répondit exaspéré Neville.

Les deux amis arrivèrent les premiers à l'endroit prévu. Une petite clairière dans le parc de poudlard, où des arbres massifs avaient poussé d'un côté et d'où l'on pouvait voir tout le Château si l'on se posait sur une des branches.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi de t'accompagner d'aller en cours _trente minutes_ avant que le cours ne débute ? »

« Parce que … tu ne voulais plus voir Ron et Hermione se disputer sur le repas du jour ? »

« … Sûrement … »

« Fais pas cette tête, c'est toujours génial d'être avec moi ! »

« Dangereux plutôt. »

« On va monter dans l'arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue. » continua le métamorphomage en changeant sa couleur de cheveux à plusieurs différentes teintes de verts. Ainsi, il se camouflait très bien avec la nature.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux monter dans l'arbre de toute façon. C'est même pas agréable de s'assoir dans un de ces trucs … »

Mais la faible réplique de Neville passa complètement au-dessus de son compère. Il avait déjà commencé à monter l'arbre et en quelques secondes avait atteint les premières branches. Debout, il regarda à peine en bas avant de crier sur Neville

« Monte ! »

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il continua à monter quelques branches de plus et s'installa presque confortablement dans les branches de l'arbre. Puis, tout sourire, il sortit sa baguette.

« _Levicorpus_ »

Le sort jaune toucha Neville en pleine poitrine. Au lieu de crier, un réflexe qu'il avait quand on le touchait avec un sort, le sorcier en devenir se contenta d'un regard noir. Il avait l'habitude d'être frappé par ce sort. Des réveils douloureux lui revinrent en tête.

« Fais pas cette tête, j't'ai déjà dit que ça servait à rien. Admire plutôt le paysage … »

Alors que Neville commençait enfin à se calmer, pas qu'il le montra, un vent souffla. Bael regarda en bas et vit alors le professeur Thaléus arriver. Cette dernière, toujours habillée comme au festin de début d'année, c'est-à-dire en tenue de combat simple avec une protection sur l'épaule droite, ne leur accorda pas un regard. Le professeur aux cheveux gris agita sa baguette un cours instant, et des dizaines de coussins pourpres apparurent en demi-cercle autour d'elle. Apparemment satisfaite d'elle, elle réagita sa baguette vers le centre du demi-cercle et du sol, jaillirent des lianes. Tout en continuant de remuer sa baguette, les lianes se resserrèrent entre elles et se transformèrent en un poteau compliqué.

Bael et Neville regardèrent ce tour de magie avec des étoiles dans les yeux. A leurs yeux, pas de doute, leur professeur était compétent. Et puis, de ce qu'ils avaient entendu des rumeurs de son cours, il était … vraiment bien. Mais un peu sauvage.

Bientôt, les élèves convergèrent vers le rond de coussin. Distinctement, on vit sur les vingt élèves présents, les gryffondors se placer d'un côté et les serpentards de l'autre. Comme presque tous les élèves avaient pris l'option de Duel, on ne pouvait retrouver qu'une seule autre Maison dans un cours. Sous l'œil attentif du professeur, qui se tenait debout sans bouger depuis presque un quart d'heure, les élèves cessèrent de bavarder et la regardèrent. Thaléus regarda froidement tous les élèves et tourna la tête vers l'arbre où Neville et Bael se trouvaient perchés. Sans plus de cérémonies, à la plus grande surprise de Neville qui s'attendait à une réprimande pour ne pas être à terre, elle tourna le dos à tout le monde et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Elle commença alors son cours.

« De toute les options que vous avez choisi, Duel de Sorcier sera la plus demandante. Non pas en terme de devoir, mais physiquement. Ici, vous n'apprendrez pas des sorts comme en métamorphose ou en sortilèges. Ici, vous n'apprendrez pas à vous défendre contre les forces du mal. Non, ici, vous mettrez en pratique tout ce que vous connaissez. Et je n'attendrais de vous que le meilleur. C'est avec rigueur que cette discipline se pratique. Vous combattrez et vous améliorerez vos reflexes en duel. Duel contre des sorciers, ou bien duel contre des monstres. Peu importe la manière. Ainsi, la première petite interruption que je jugerais inutile à mon cours ou le moindre bavardage vous fera renvoyer du cours avec interdiction de revenir. »

Le ton avait été donné. Thaléus était aussi stricte que McGonagall.

« Ceci n'est pas un cours de pratique même de Duel au sens où vous l'entendez. C'est bien plus qu'un simple échange de sorts inoffensif. C'est donc avec la plus grande des précautions que vous devrez vous battre. Dans Duel de Sorcier, il y a bien sur le duel simple entre deux sorciers, une partie de cette matière, j'ai entendu dire, que certains d'entre vous ont pu l'expérimenter l'année dernière avec votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal » Ignorant les sourires réprimés de élèves, Thaléus continua sur un ton détaché, « C'est ici qu'une infime partie de ma matière. Je suis ici pour vous enseigner les différentes formes de combat, et les différents sorciers et mages qui s'y apparentes. Et chacun à un style différent. On trouvera parmi ces sorciers, des néga-mages, des na-dragons ou encore des Na-auri. »

La main d'un élève se leva timidement. Thaléus le regarda ave un sourcil levé mais s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard. Tout rouge, Dean demanda

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que les néga-mages, na-dragons et na-auri ? »

Balayant les élèves du regard, (même Neville et Bael), Thaléus répondit à a question,

« Les néga-mages sont les sorciers qui ont développé la capacité de rendre les sorts inoffensifs. Ils peuvent donc se faire toucher par n'importe quel sort et leurs effets sera contré … ou plus exactement, il n'aura jamais existé. Bien entendu tous les sorts ne peuvent être contré, le Sortilège de la mort en est un exemple. Pour les na-dragons, ce sont des sorciers spécialisés dans le combat des armes. N'importe quelles armes d'ailleurs. Ils ont pour mission, avec quelque néga-magiciens de surveiller l'astral et les monstres qui y vivent … Et pour les na-auri, ils sont plus communs que les autres sorciers, ce sont ceux qui se spécialisent dans une branche particulière de la magie seulement. Alors que les néga-magiciens se battent généralement avec des runes et autres sorts et que les na-dragons utilisent la force brute, les na-auri varient entre occlumens, auror ou nécro-magiciens pour les plus sombres et dangereux d'entre eux. »

« Vous avez parlé d'astral … ? »

Encore une fois, Thaléus leva un sourcil et se tourna vers l'élève qui avait parlé, comme si elle le jaugeait.

« C'est la grande dimension. Celle d'où toute la magie, pense-t-on, provient. Originellement, il y avait quelques brèches entre notre monde et l'astral. On suppose alors que quelques animaux ont réussi à l'ouvrir et la rendre assez grande pour y laisser entrer la magie. Dès lors, certains ont subi des … mutations et sont devenus des créatures magiques et difformes. Avec l'évolution, ces mutations se sont collés à l'homme et certains sont devenus des sorciers. Toujours est-il que cette dimension, l'astral, n'a jamais pu être étudiée pleinement. Aussi grande soit-elle, il y a là-bas mille dangers qui vous y attendent. C'est une sorte d'univers entier qui nous entoure. On peut facilement y accéder, et on peut facilement s'y faire tuer. »

Un frisson parcouru tous les élèves mais le professeur continua tout de même.

« Par exemple, si vous avez déjà eu la chance de transplanner avec vos parents ou proches, vous avez alors déjà pu avoir un rapport avec l'astral. Ce tube qui vous enserrent lorsque vous transplannez ? C'est le passage de l'astral à notre monde et vice versa. C'est un monde encore grandement inconnu mais très prisé des sorciers. Il y a une division entière du ministère consacrée juste à la recherche de l'astral … Mais nous en savons assez sur les endroits surs pour pouvoir l'utiliser juste comme il faut et en toute sûreté. », dit Thaléus en voyant le regard angoissée de Pansy Parkinson, « Comme je le disais juste avant, on pense que c'est de là que la magie provient. C'est donc aussi de là que toutes les créatures magiques viennent. Ou dérivent, peu importe. Il n'y a que dans l'astral que vous trouverez des groupes de dragons entiers. Il n'y a que là-bas que vous verrez des troupeaux de licornes noires ou des créatures capables de parler comme vous et moi. C'est, malheureusement, aussi de là que proviennent les grands destructeurs. Ce sont des monstres qui prennent absolument n'importe quelle forme et qui ont un pouvoir destructeur incommensurable. Bien qu'incapable de pensée humaine, leur aura est si chargée en magie, qu'elle transforme en inferi tout moldu ou sorcier qui s'approche trop longtemps d'eux, faisant d'eux nos principaux ennemis. On les a appelés à tort dragons à cause de leur taille et agressivité. C'est d'ailleurs de là que le nom de na-dragons vient. Ils sont normalement chargés de s'occuper de ces créatures, et de toutes celles qui sont dangereuses. Mais ces grands destructeurs ne sont pas communs. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron

Le regard foudroyant du professeur sur Ron le fit devenir tout rouge. On ne coupe pas la parole du professeur.

« On ne sait rien sur eux. Ils prennent n'importe quelle forme à n'importe quel moment. Leur seul point commun entre tous les destructeurs connus, c'est leur aura. Du reste, certains avaient des centaines d'yeux, d'autres avaient des ailes ou ressemblaient à des araignées … Il en existe mille et une forme. Et ils se nourrissent de magie. On en a vu ce dernier siècle une petite dizaine. Et au siècle dernier, seulement deux de ces monstres ont été pourfendus. Ils n'apparaissent donc en somme que très rarement et seulement à des endroits chargés de magie. »

« Comme Poudlard ? » demanda alors Dean terrifié

« Non, il faut beaucoup plus de magie pour les attirer. Et c'est seulement si le grand destructeur en question se trouve à proximité de notre dimension … Enfin bon, l'astral est un autre plan que les sorciers utilisent pour voyager. Un autre exemple serait … les portoloins. » devant l'air des élèves, le professeur continua sa tirade, « ils passent par l'astral avant de vous téléporter à l'endroit demandé. »

Le professeur claqua soudainement de mains.

« Trève de bavardages ! Aujourd'hui, je teste vos compétences et votre aptitude à vous défendre. »

Et sans que les élèves n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, le professeur s'était éloigné du groupe et s'était mis hors de leur vision, et le poteau sur lequel elle se reposait les quelques minutes auparavant se mis à bouger. Sous les regards d'horreur des élèves, ils virent des lianes plonger vers eux venant de la colonne du milieu. En moins de quelques seconde un combat entre la plante géante et les élèves avait commencé. Et naturellement, le combat avait dégénéré en trois camps : la plante, les serpentards et les gryffondors. A grand renforts de cris (« Non, c'est toi qui a commencé sale Traitre à ton propre sang ! »/ « Retourne dans ton nid de cobra Malefoy ! »). Sans se soucier du professeur, des sorts de toutes les couleurs fusaient dans tous les sens. Quelque fois, on pouvait apercevoir le professeur agiter la baguette et parer les sorts néfastes orientés sur les élèves.

« Eh, Bael, on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ? »

« … elle a dit notre capacité à nous défendre. Ici, on est parfaitement sain et sauf. »

« … Et ne serait-ce que pour rabaisser Malefoy ? »

« Tu me prends par les sentiments là ! », des fausses larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ami. Il ne descendit pas pour autant de son arbre.

« Bien entendu, ceux qui ne donnent pas de leur mieux pour participer, se verront renvoyé de mon cours également. », la voix du professeur sembla atteindre es oreilles de Bael assez facilement malgré le bruit de la petite bataille. Sans demander son reste, Bael avait pris par le bras Neville et sauté de l'arbre. Arrivé au sol (dans une sorte de roulade pas du tout contrôlée), il s'était jeté alors au côté des gryffondors et avait commencé à lancer des sorts sur les serpentards. Pendant ce temps, Neville faisait de son mieux pour éviter et les sorts, et les lianes.

« Bael ! T'étais où ? » hurla Ron en jetant un sort par-dessus son épaule

« Dans l'arbre ! » lui répondit le métamorphomage, « Au fait t'es au courant qu'on est censé abattre la plante ou s'en défendre et pas détruire les serpentards ? »

« … Et t'es au courant que tu viens d'éjecter Malefoy, Greengrass et Parkinson du demi-cercle ? »

« Ce sont des dommages collatéraux, rien de bien grave. » répondit du tac-au-tac Bael en s'occupant de Crabbe et Goyle avec Ron.

Les deux garçons envoyèrent en même temps un stupéfix plutôt puissants vers les deux gorilles. Ils évitèrent de même un sort jaune de Tracey ("Bien joué la moche !" avait crié Bael avant de s'applatir à plat ventre sur le son pour éviter un sortilège de pétrification)

Un bang sonore retentit et la plante s'arrêta soudainement. A ce moment précis, tous les sorts s'arrêtèrent aussi. Le professeur refit son apparition et tous les élèves baissèrent la tête. Aucun n'était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ma première impression de vous … est catastrophique. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez tous renvoyé. » un silence glacial parcourue le groupe d'élève tandis que Thaléus marchait tranquillement en agitant sa baguette et remettait en place les trois quatre élèves les plus touchés, « En face d'un danger vous vous êtes mis les uns sur les autres. Vous avez laissé la rivalité entre vos maisons diriger votre conduite. C'est inacceptable. », le ton de plus en plus glacial du professeur fit rougir de honte presque tous les élèves.

« C'est bien parce que cette matière a été très demandé que vous êtes seulement regroupé entre deux Maisons. Pas un seul d'entre vous n'a fait ce qui était demandé. C'est à croire que vous ne savez même pas comment vous défendre correctement. »

Thaléus marchait de long en large du terrain. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et aboya :

« Messieurs Crabbe Goyle ! Quand je dis défendez-vous, c'est avec une baguette magique qu'on le fait ! La prochaine fois que je vous reprends à faire ces gestes de moldus, je vous renvoie immédiatement du cours ! Miss Brown ! Un ongle cassé n'a jamais été une excuse pour arrêter de se battre. Miss Patil ! Les sorts de coloration n'ont absolument rien à faire dans un duel de sorcier ! »

Les têtes rouges des élèves interpellées purent se faire voir. Des ricannements du côté serpentard montèrent alors. Thaléus tourna sèchement la tête vers les personnages.

« Vous vous croyez drôles peut-être ? Nott ! Les sorts d'entrave sur vos camarades sont normalement passibles de renvoie immédiat. Zabini ! On ne se défend pas en se protégeant derrière un de vos camarades ! Quant à messieurs Thomas et Finnegan … je ne sais pas encore sur quoi vous réprimander … Alors qu'une plante cherche à vous assommer, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de chercher un combat avec vos camarades de classe, en tournant alors cet … entrainement en combat tripartite. Honteux. J'en toucherai quelques mots à votre directrice de maison. Miss Bullstrode, même chose que Crabbe et Goyle. Vous n'êtes pas un singe. Enfin, miss Davis, tous les sortilèges doivent être ciblé ! Les lancer en l'air ne fera pas arrêter le temps. De même Miss Granger, lorsqu'un sort de marche pas, on change ! Monsieur Londubat ! Un combat magique requiert l'utilisation de la magie et pas seulement de la baguette ! ça vous fait rire monsieur Weasley ?! Vous n'étiez pas mieux ! On ne lance pas des sorts sur n'importe qui juste parce qu'on le veut ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Des sauvages ? Et vous monsieur Black ! Il y avait des dizaines d'autres moyens de protéger vos camarades que de les éjecter en l'air ! C'est de l'inconscience pure ! Pas un seul d'entre vous n'a réussi à travailler en équipe ! Et vous ! Malefoy, Parkinson et Greengrass ! On ne cherche pas la bagarre au moindre sort jeté ! les vendettas ne se font pas dans mon cours ! Vous avez tous été irresponsable. Je ne vais pas le dire plusieurs fois. Ici, je vous apprendrai à vous défendre. Et à vous entendre entre vous. Vous apprendre à vous battre serait de la folie pure et dure dans cet état d'esprit. »

 _Sûrement la vieille …_ pensa Ron

« Vous allez tous être réparti. Ho non. Je fais les équipes. Black ! Vous serez avec Greengrass et Malefoy. Et pas de discussion sinon vous êtes viré. Allez ! exécution ! (Bael se décrocha la mâchoire et Greengrass sembla virer au vert. Seul Malefoy garda sa dignité). Weasley ! Avec Zabini et Brown. Patil, Nott et Davis, ensemble ! Thomas ! Avec Parkinson et Granger. Finnegan ! Avec Bullstrode et Crabbe. Et enfin Londubat, vous serez avec Goyle et … on verra pour la suite. Execution ! »

Les grognements de tous les élèves se firent entendre. Peu de personnes étaient réjouit à l'idée de ces groupes.

« Je fais faire simple. Et court. Je ne répèterai pas. Tous les mercredis, on aura trois heures de cours ensemble. Il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures. Donc on va commencer sur les sorts de base pour augmenter votre cohésion en équipe. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les sorts élémentaires ? Eau, feu, terre, vent, lumière … tout ça … Bien. Votre but sera de faire jaillir un torrent d'eau de votre baguette et de le maitriser. Vous lui donnerez ensuite une forme. ET vous vous entrainerez avec vos groupes respectifs. A la fin de l'heure, nous reprendrons les duels, à trois cette fois-ci. Travaillez donc sur votre formation et travail de groupe. Pas de discussion, au travail. » le ton sec du professeur avait claqué.

* * *

« Bon, je vous déteste toujours autant, donc vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. » prononça Bael à ses deux camarades en s'approchant lentement, peur de se faire attaquer sur le chemin. Les trois élèves s'étaient isolés un peu de la clairière et pendant près de dix minutes, pas un seul des trois n'avaient prononcé un mot. Alors que toutes les petites équipes commençaient déjà à travailler sous l'œil attentif du professeur (qui avait d'ailleurs déjà réprimandé Pansy pour avoir envoyé un sort d'entrave et non pas d'eau à une des personnes autour d'elle), les trois élèves restaient bloqués.

« Vas-y, commence Black. » la voix trainante de Drago avait alors repris le début de conversation.

Tout en réprimant un reniflement dédaigneux, Bael s'était mis en marche. En levant sa baguette vers l'arbre, il avait prononcé _aguamenti_. Sans grande surprise, il était déjà capable de maîtriser la pression de son jet d'eau. Il était en revanche incapable de lui donner une forme en revanche.

De même, Daphnée et Drago avait suivi son exemple, et sans s'échanger un mot, les deux serpentards avaient eux-aussi commencer à lancer le sort dans le vide. Très vite, Bael s'était arrêté et avait alors regardé autour de lui, la progression des autres. Tout comme lui, personne n'avait été capable de donner une forme définie au jet d'eau. Seul sortait une petite fontaine des baguettes des élèves. Mine de rien, le professeur les regardait tous et semblait porter un regard approbateur sur le travail des élèves assemblé autour d'elle. La professeure foudroyait du regard le moindre élève qui osait s'approcher d'elle et lui poser une question. Pas la peine de se diriger vers elle donc pour avoir un indice de la façon dont il fallait procéder.

Poussant un soupir, Bael se retourna et observa son cousin et Daphnée. Sans surprise, les deux serpentards maitrisaient eux aussi le sort à un certain degré. Comme beaucoup de personne ici, ils avaient déjà dû s'entrainer pour les bals sorciers des grandes familles. Cependant, alors que tous les autres continuaient à s'acharner sur le sort, Bael eut alors un éclair de lucidité

 _Ce n'est pas un enchantement simple … il faut le coupler à de la métamorphose … mais on fait comment ?_

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Bael. Sans regarder les autres élèves, il reprit sa baguette en main et se rassit sur le sol. Lentement, il conjura une petite flaque d'eau, juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse la cacher avec son dos et que personne ne puisse le copier. De là, il commença à faire ses sorts favoris de métamorphose.

 _HAHA, c'est exactement le même sort de structuration que celui des statuettes glacées !_ s'extasia Bael

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un travail d'équipe. », la voix de Thaléus porta dans toute la clairière.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me vise ?_

Tournant délicatement la tête sur le côté, Bael pu effectivement voir que le professeur le regardait intensément. Réprimant un autre grognement et déglutissant très péniblement, il se leva et se pencha vers ses deux coéquipiers.

« Alors ? »

Sa voix, rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant plus d'une demie heure fit sursauter ses deux coéquipiers. Avec dédains, les deux serpentards lui répondirent quand même.

« ça avance. » répondit avec arrogance Drago, le menton pointant vers l'avant.

« Ha. J'avais pas vu. Plus je vous regarde et plus j'ai l'impression que vous êtes incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. »

"Dégage de là." prononça Daphnée après un sort d'eau particulièrement puissant. La mâchoire tendue, elle le regardait avec une haine profonde. Ce que Bael lui rendit très bien. La tension, déjà chargée d'animosité, monta encore plus. On aurait pu trancher l'atmosphère au couteau.

« Crache le morceau. » râla le garçon blond.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon cher cousin. » dit Bael, toujours en fixant sans ciller Daphnée. Aucun des deux n'allait abandonner.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, on a très bien compris que tu sais comment faire pour donner une forme au jet. Maintenant file l'astuce. » continua Drago sans se préoccuper de la petite bataille d'eau entre les deux élèves maintenant.

« Nan, pas comme ça. » cracha Bael après s'être pris l'équivalent d'une petite douche bien froide.

« … s'il te plait. » finit par dire très bas au bout de dix bonnes minutes de silence (Bael se curait les dents avec sa baguette en attendant, adossé contre un arbre, à regarder et à se moquer de tentatives de ses deux camarades - s'étant déclaré vainqueur de sa petite bataille avec Daphnée, laquelle fulminait trempée dans un autre coin de la clairière).

« HA, ça t'a arraché la gorge ? », le regard plein de haine de Draco et de Daphnée croisa le regard bleu acier de Bael. Pendant un instant les deux garçons se firent face, et finalement, Bael recula. Il ignora royalement la sorcière. Et draco n'osa pas demander pourquoi les deux se faisaient autant la guerre. L baguette de Daphnée lançaient des éclairs rouges peu rassurants pour le blondinet. il savait qu'il allait encore passer une très mauvaise nuit à cause d'elle.

« Tu m'en dois une de plus. Ce n'est pas seulement un sort qu'il faut jeter. Mais deux. Un sort d'eau, ok, et ensuite un sort de métamorphose. Plus exactement celui de structuration de l'année dernière. On a pas complètement finis de le voir mais c'est assez simple en fait. Il suffit de faire ce mouvement du poignet et dessiner les formes de ce que vous voulez faire apparaitre. Il y a des règles assez simples et précises. Si tu fais comme ça, ce sera un lion, comme ça, un serpent et comme ça un oiseau. » disait le métamorphomage sous l'œil attentif de ses deux partenaires. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu croire les trois élèves amis depuis toujours, « Après t'as les variantes, tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais c'est déjà une bonne base. Et si tu veux que ton animal soit plus gros, il faut un plus gros jet d'eau. Je ne sais pas encore est-ce qu'on peut jeter les sorts en même temps mais je pense qu'on peut altérer le sort d'un de nos partenaires alors qu'il est en train de jeter le sort d'eau. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est un travail d'équipe. C'est parce qu'on a clairement pas les ressources nécéssaires pour faire le travail tout seul. Autrement, on peut créer une petite flaque et faire le reste nous même. Mais même en duel, il faut être extrêmement rapide. Et fluide. »

La petite explication avait fait son effet sur ses partenaires. Mais comme aucun des trois ne s'entendait, il fut d'un accord commun que Bael s'entraine seul avec sa flaque pendant que Daphnée et Drago essayait de changer le sort de l'autre. Seulement, Bael ne put s'empêcher de faire les quelques remarques désobligeantes qui forcèrent Drago à louper tous ses sorts. Daphnée, elle, avait ignoré Bael pendant tout le cours.

En quelques minutes cependant, les autres groupes comprirent le but de la leçon.

« Cinq points pour gryffondor pour cette déduction. » marmonna Thaléus au ciel.

 _La journée allait être très longue ... et les élèves, très bruyants._

Thaléus regarda le petit groupe avec un rire bien cynique.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus (il faisait 1à pages sur Word ais c'est clairement pas mon plus long - j'en ai fini un autre de plus de 40 pages ... et je viens de le découper en quatre parties. je ne peux pas attendre pour vous poster la suite les gars !)

Sinon, on en vient aux reviews :

Pims10 : J'espère que les duels vont continuer à t'intéresser. pour être honnête, je le trouve assez dure à écrire alors je les abrège très vite. Et pour la scène des Détraqueurs ... ;), je suis sûre que tu peux deviner quand et où. Et avec qui !

louny9895 : Tout d'une traite ? Waouh, tu lis vite ! J'ai voulu relire les premiers chapitres et je me suis endormie en arrivant à la seconde année ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise (et que ça te frustre à certains moments. Haha, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à les écrire). Sinon, pour la blague de Bael, je n'ai pas été très inspirée. Je voulais en faire une autre mais je me suis dit que je la ferait plus tard (elle est vraiment plus sympa). Et pour Tracey et Daphnée, je vais essayer de les développer, mais elles n'auront vraiment pas une place aussi importante que Ron, Harry et Hermione. Mais vers les dernières années, elles auront des chapitres entiers sous leur point de vue (j'ai envie d'écrire la vie à Poudlard pendant la septième année ... Il y a un gros potentiel :D). Et déso pour le pavé x)

Feather (guest) : Si tu te reconnais, merci à toi ! Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus de perso par la suite. mais quand il y en a trop à écrire, souvent je me perd dans mes idées !

Kalos37 (guest) : Ha, merci :) tant mieux si tu as aimé, et c'est un peu le but de tomber dessus par hasard ! Oui, on m'a dit que Ron avait été bien amélioré, ais je ne sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne chose. Enfin, on verra ... et pour Neville et Hermione, c'est compliqué. Neville est le Survivant mais il n'a aucune particularité. Sauf la botanique, il n'est pas très brillant. Je vais probablement travailler sur sa relation avec Rogue et celle avec Bael et Ron. Et Hermione, c'est un peu l'amie qui est là peu importe les problèmes. Ne parle pas beaucoup si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle juge être intéressant, et comme la plupart du temps bael et Ron ne font que des blagues ou qu'ils s'amusent à insulter des serpentards ... Et les altercations avec les serpentards, je ense qu'il va y e avoir à foison pour les deux prochaines années, vous verrez ;)

Magnus (guest) : Coucou à toi aussi ! ça me fait plaisir que tu laisses un commentaire. j'irai jusqu'à la fin ! Promis !

Guest1 (guest) : Toi aussi ?! Vous avez la foie de tout ire d'un coup ! xD

Karima99 : Merci ! Oui, pour les duels, j'ai prévu d'en écrire un eu plus, mais soyons un peu réalistes (si on peut dans un monde de magie ...), ils ne sont que en troisième année, les duels ne sont donc pas du tout intéressant. Pour l'instant.

ZER : Merci ! Pseudo qui vient d'un jeu particulier ?

Aleex : haha merci ! Malheureusement, il va y avoir une pause pendant l'année scolaire. Comme je suis en prépa et que je vais passer mes concours à la fin de l'année ... je ne vais plus trop avoir le temps pour la fi. Mais t'inquiète pas, je poste tous les jours jusqu'en septembre, voire jusqu'en octobre si le temps me le permet ;)

0087340 : Cool ! ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu ne t'ennuies pas en lisant ! J'essaye de rajouter pleins de petites scènes insolites et de ne pas réecrire celles qu'on connaît par cœur (parce que bon, ici on est quand même tous des fans de Harry Potter, alors qui ne connaît pas les cours de Lupin ou encore la fausseté de Lockhart ... et j'en passe. Bref, l seul prof sur lequel je m'attarderai pus que les autres, à part Thaléus et les profs normaux, ce sera Ombrage je pense. Elle est complètement dérangée et donc forcément assez sympa à écrire. J'imagine déjà haha. et contre Bael en plus ... Oh oui; je vois déjà de grandes scènes arriver !).

Allez, vous connaissez le refrain, laissez des reviews, follow et favorites ! (déjà plus de 40 follow ! je vous adore !)


	25. Chapter 25: Les soucis d'un étudiant

Bonjour, ça fait un bail non!

J'ai eu un ptit coup de mou et je savais plus trop quoi écrire ... et puis j'ai eu des nouvelles idées et du coup j'aimais plus ce que j'avais fait. je crois aussi qu'on m'a fait remarquer que Dumbledore avait fait un speech deux fois le même à Bael et je m'en étais pas rendu copte ... et j'avaoue que j'ai la flemme de corriger tout ça. Entre nous, je pense qu'il va y avoir de la manipulation dans l'air, juste pour rectifier tout ça. J'ai vraiment la flemme de réérire le chap.

Allez on repart!

* * *

La fin de l'heure passa alors assez rapidement.

« ça suffit, nous allons passer aux duels. Le premier un fait un faux pas, je le renvoie immédiatement. » dit-elle en regardant toujours Dean et Seamus.

« Que les premiers groupes se mettent en place. N'importe lesquels. »

Alors que personne ne se mettait en avant, le regard sec du professeur se posa sur les élèves. D'un coup de menton elle désigna alors deux équipes.

Allongé sur l'herbe, la tête reposant dans une de ses mains, Bael regardait les duels avec attention. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune métamorphage aimait les duels de manière générale. Il n'était donc pas du tout bizarre de le voir porter attention au cours. Même s'il se trouvait aussi loin que possible de ses deux partenaires, il prêtait toujours attention à ses environs.

« He, Nev'. Bon match. »

« Te moque pas, j'étais avec Goyle … comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose. Il est incapable de tirer un sort d'eau correctement. On était déjà condamné à échouer. »

« Mais non, c'est déjà bien ce que t'as fait. »

« Hmm, tu passes bientôt non ? »

« Ouais. Avec toute ma chance, je devrais tomber contre Nott et Davis. »

« Il y a pas Parvati ? »

« Si, mais elle se débrouille paaas du tout. Donc elle compte même pas. »

« Dur. T'es hyper dur. »

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Vieux, ma rand- mère WAlbulgra se débrouille mieux u'elle. »

« C'est une peinture. »

« Et alors ? ça reste vrai … »

« Elle ne sait pas se battre. »

« Bael : 1, Neville : 0 »

« Toi … je .. Argh ! T m'énerves vraiment parfois. »

« T'inquiète, je fais cet effet à beaucoup de gens, je suis habitué maintenant. Au fait, tu sais comment Ron se débrouille ? »

« Nope. On va bien voir avec son match. Il est contre hermione. »

« Dibs sur l'équipe d'hermione. »

« Nan, Ron va gagner. »

« 10 gallions que c'est Hermione qui va gagner. »

« Comme tu veux. J'ai gagné d'avance. Elle est avec Parkinson, impossible qu'elle gagne. »

« Oui mais elle est avec Dean, c'est toujours mieux que Blaise et Lavande. Au moins, avec Hermione, on est sur que les trois savent lancer des sorts. »

« Tiens ! regarde ça ! Parkinson K.O. Hop, Neville : 1, Bael : 1 »

« Hoho, joue pas à ça, regarde bien les mouvements de Dean et d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air gêné de la perte de Pansy dans leur équipe ? non. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Ha, oui. Ils sont en train d'éliminer lentement Lavande du terrain. Au revoir Lavande ! »

« Tch. En même temps c'est pas la meilleure en duel …3

« Tu l'a dit. Sauf que maintenant, il reste Ron et Blaise d'un côté et de l'autre n trouver Hermione et Dean. Alors je veux bien, Ron sait utiliser sa baguette pas trop mal dans un duel. Mais il est en équipe avec un serpentard et que Ron et les serpentards … c'est jamais bon signe. Regarde, il est en train de changer de couleur de peau. »

« Vieux, il est en colère … je crois que Zabini a pas fait ce qu'il devait. Ou que Ron est juste en train de faire … eh bien… Ron quoi. »

« Tu me dois dix gallions ! C'est fait. »

« Quel foie en tes amis dis-moi ! »

Bael ria de bon cœur et tira a langue à son ami. Puis il se leva et se prépara pour aller vers le petit pseudo-terrain. Il embrassa du regard la vue et détailla attentivement ses futurs adversaires. Alors que Daphnée et Drago montaient lentement, Théodore Nott, Tracey Davis, qui flacha un petit sourire à Bael, sourire rendit bien entendu, et Parvati patil se tenaient déjà prêts à faire un duel.

Bael se retourna.

« Bon, je fais uniquement ça pour gagner. D'abord on élimine patil et ensuite on s'occupe des deux autres. De nous trois je suis le seul capable de lancer un jet d'eau assez fort pour que vous puissiez faire tous les deux un sort de structuration dessus. Du reste … soyez créatifs et ne vous occupez pas de moi. Drago, si tu te souviens du signal des Black … »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, crétin »

« On ne fait ça pas de gaieté de cœur non plus Black. Ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté de te courir après. »

Bael se contenta de lever un sourcil alors que le duel commençait. Alors qu'un sort d'eau plutôt puissant s'abattait sur Bael, celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier et retourna le jet contre son adversaire d'in simple coup de baguette magique.

« Nan, nan, Parvati, tu devrais savoir qu'un sort pareil pouvait se retourner contre toi. Surtout si tes partenaires peuvent le modifier. Alors pourquoi pas tes adversaires … ? »

Et puis avec un jet d'eau, il l'écarta du duel.

Assez rapidement, le duel avait pris une forme plus féroce que les deux autres. De toute évidence, les deux groupes qui s'affrontaient maitrisaient le mieux leurs sorts et leur travail d'équipe. A eux-deux, Tracey et Théodore arrivaient à se défendre très bien des sorts de Daphnée, Bael et Drago. Et puis le fameux signal des Back arriva et Bael lança le sort e plus puissant possible, sort que ses deux partenaires utilisèrent pour briser la défense de leurs adversaires. Le match se finit sur cette action.

« Bien, je suis contente de voir que certain d'entre vous ont ms leur animosité de côté l'espace d'un duel. Il est très important de pouvoir connaître ses partenaires et d'utiliser leurs sorts au moindre moment. La prochaine fois, vous ferez attention au sol. L'un d'entre vous aurait très bien pu utiliser un sort de marécage … Et bien entendu, s'il est tout à fait possible d'altérer les sorts de vos partenaires et de vos adversaires, il n'en est pas toujours le cas. Cela ne marche qu'avec les sorts les plus simples. On ne peut donc pas, à ce titre, changer la nature même d'un sort. Si vous lancez un sortilège d'attraction, il vos sera impossible d'en changer le résultat. Seuls les sorts élémentaires peuvent être changé, parce qu'ils ont une matière propre. Pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont toujours pas à l'aise sur ce sortilège, vous vous entrainerez jusqu'à temps que vous le réussissiez. Bien entendu, on ne s'arrêtera pas ici. Je vous enseignerai les autres sortilèges et comment les modifier tout seuls vers la fi de l'année. On se concentre d'abord sur le travail d'équipe. Et si vous faites des bonnes démonstrations, je vous emmènerai dans l'astral pour des duels plus … intéressant. Maintenant, dehors. Le cours est fini. »

Pas un seul élève ne se le fit redire une seconde fois.

« Elle est complètement tarré. »

Ce fut la seule phrase de Ron de tout le trajet entre la clairière et le Château.

« J'avoue que son cours était … particulier. C'est la prof la plus inintéréssée des élèves de tous. » commenta Neville.

« Non. Je l'ai trouvée stricte, mais … stricte comme si elle avait été dans l'armée ou quelque chose comme ça. » dit Hermione songeuse.

« Elle l'a probablement été. Elle analyse tous nos mouvements en une demi-seconde. T'as bien vu au tout début du cours. C'est pas qu'elle s'en fou, c'est que pour elle, c'est naturel d'obéir. » dit Bael, « C'est pas une histoire d'être en rang ou quoi. Elle nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut, tant qu'on bosse. Je veux die, t'en connait beaucoup des profs qui commencent leur cours alors que des élèves sont encore dans les arbres ? »

« A mon avis, elle ne voulait juste pas commencer la bagarre tout de suite. Il ne restait des places que près des serpentards, et franchement, c'est jamais une bonne idée de te mettre avec eux. On aurait cru que quelqu'un allait tuer l'autre dans ton groupe. Franchement, ça m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bléssé. »

« Non, il y aurait dû en avoir, sauf que la prof a décidé de la jouer sur, en utilisant des sorts d'eau. Au pire, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir ? Rien. Juste mouillé. Donc vraiment, rien de grave. On aurait été avec du feu … là, là, ça aurait été dangereux. »

« Pfiou, en tout cas, moi je suis crevé ! » bailla le rouquin, «Elle avait pas plaisanté la vieille en disant qu'on serait fatigué à la fin de son cours… et dire que demain on a défense contre les forces du mal et potions … Je sens la journée pourrie arriver à dix mille. Je vais aller me coucher direct. A demain.»

Et Ron s'en alla dans son dortoir laissant ses trois amis plantés dans la salle commune. Hermione prononça une petite excuse pour aller travailler et Neville s'excusa d'un petit sourire et se précipita vers les douches.

« Bon … je fais quoi du coup aujourd'hui … ? Je peux faire une lettre à Sirius. Et à James. Ha oui et il y a cette histoire de Potter au Château … Il faudrait que je parle au Choipeau pour ça en fait. Bon … direction … la volière d'abord. »

Et Bael s'attela donc rapidement à son petit plan. Après avoir écrit ses deux lettres, et les avoir envoyés à ses deux maitres farceurs, il redescendit les escaliers dans le but d'aller chez le directeur et de parler au Choipeau. Au pire, il pouvait toujours demander à juste voir Dumbledore et à lui demander lui ce qu'il en pensait. Après tout, c'était son Château.

… _En plus j'aime pas le Choipeau. Il est méchant. Et dire qu'il voulait me placer à Serpentard … Je l'ai franchement échappé belle. J'aurai eu droit à des torrents de larmes de Sirius sinon. Ouf._

Bael tourna à droite et ris un passage secret en tapotant trois fois une brique au sol avec sa baguette magique.

 _Sinon, j'ai comme l'impression que cette année va se jouer entre trouver Potter et trouver Pettigrew. Maureen ne va certainement pas laisser passer ça. Si jamais elle peut attraper Pettigrew, elle le fera. Coûte que coûte même._

Bael descendit les quelques marches que son passage secret avait laissé apparaitre et se retrouva dans le Château. Il continua alors tout droit vers la cours du vieux Alric pour se retrouver net devant la gargouille qui protège l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

 _Avec tous les détraqueurs dans le coin en plus, il faut être complètement tordu pour vouloir venir au Château,_ pensa Bael en voyant un peu plus loin la fumée/brouillard qui accompagnait les détraqueurs.

 _Je me demande toujours comment Dumbledore a pu accepter de les avoir au Château._

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Je voudrais voir le directeur, s'il est disponible. »

« Hmm, t'as de la chance, gamin. Il a dit de te laisser entrer. »

Et la gargouille laissa un passage que Bael s'empressa de monter. Sans s'arrêta plus que ça, il monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et toqua à la grande porte de bois devant lui.

« Entrez », la voix du directeur résonna dans l'espace où se trouvait Bael. Le garçon ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois.

Il entra donc dans le bureau du directeur une énième fois. Peut être que la prochaine fois il y entrerait enfin pour une de ses blagues. Il n'avait toujours pas eu cet honneur.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées le directeur prit la parole. Assis derrière son bureau en chêne, il dit doucement,

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que je vous verrai cette année. Après ce tour de magie plutôt audacieux, je dois le reconnaître, je pensai vous voir plus vite et dans d'autre circonstance. »

Bael lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Enfin, assis toi mon garçon. Je suppose que tu veux me demander quelques petites choses si tu es là. Prends aussi quelques friandises. »

« Ce sont des suçacides ? »

Le directeur acquiesça.

« Chouette, merci. » Et Bael en pris un et le dégusta plutôt lentement.

Le directeur ne semblait pas pressé non plus, il regardait par la fenêtre avec Bael.

« Les détraqueurs … Ils vont rester longtemps ? » demanda alors le garçon en percevant encore la brume des détraqueurs alors que le soleil frappait toujours Poudlard.

Le directeur pris son temps pour répondre également. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'en ai bien peur. Ils resteront jusqu'à temps que Peter Pettigrew soit retrouvé, ici ou ailleurs. Peu importe. »

« Mais ils ne le retrouveront pas. Les détraqueurs ne sentent seulement que les présences humaines … pas les animaux. »

Devant le regard étincelant du directeur, il continua.

« c'est un Animagus rat. James et Sirius me l'ont dit. »

« Je suis bien au courant, oui. Malheureusement, divulguer un tel secret m'obligerait à dénoncer James et Sirius par la même occasion. Et toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse. »

Bael devint tout rouge.

« Hmm, Moi ? non … c'était un petit accident … Oui, bon, d'accord. Je suis un Animagus. »

Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon. Je comprends très bien. Fais simplement attention avec le ministère. Puis-je demander quelle forme ? »

« Un léopard blanc. » répondit fièrement Bael.

« Bravo pour cette transformation, je dois dire que c'est très impressionnant de voir des élèves y parvenir. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un certain talent pour la métamorphose … »

« Je me débrouille, oui. »

Un court silence ponctua encore une fois la conversation. Comme toujours avec Albus Dumbledore, son calme et sa sérenité empêchait vraiment de s'énerver.

« Selon le Choipeau, … c'est assez bizarre à dire en fait, mais … Harry Potter serait toujours vivant. »

Si l'annonce de la survie d'Harry Potter avait surpris le directeur, il ne le montra pas du tout. Sa seule forme de mouvement fut de dire en ramenant ses bras vers son menton,

« Troublant, en effet. Le Choipeau reste cependant une entité magique. Il ne connait pas la déception. Il ne sait que dire la vérité. Il semblerait donc que notre jeune ami soit effectivement vivant. »

« Sauf que le Choipeau doit s'être trouvé à un moment donné sur la tête de Harry Potter pour pouvoir dire ça. »

« Est-ce qu'il l'a dit ? je ne crois pas. »

Bael regarda le directeur. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore réflechissait aussi vite.

« Il y a des tas de possibilités possibles … il suffit d'un moment, et un unique, aussi infime soit-il, dans la vie d'un des élèves, pour savoir si Harry Potter est bien vivant. Oui, un contact avec notre jeune Harry Potter en vie suffirait au Choipeau pour en déduire sa survie. Il y a aussi la possibilité d'un lien entre Harry et l'élève … assez troublant come conclusion. »

Des centaines d'idées et de spéculations traversaient le cerveau du directeur.

« On doit bien pouvoir redemander au Choipeau … il doit bien savoir ! »

Albus Dumbledore soupira et pris son temps pour répondre. Ces yeux bleux azures ne regardaient même pas Bael. Non, ils étaient occupés à fixer intensément un chiffon noir dans un coin de son bureau. Pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard avait un tel objet dans son bureau intriguait plus que jamais Bael, mais jamais il n'aurait osé demander pourquoi il y avait ledit objet. Le directeur devait avoir ses propres raisons. Et puis son manque de goût était un des secrets les plus mal gardés du monde magique. Si jamais il y avait un secret.

« Ha, c'est bien là la plus grande des magies des fondateurs. Le Choipeau ne se met en marche que lorsqu'on a vraiment besoin de lui. Autrement il ne parlera pas. Et bien sûr, il lui est impossible de divulguer des informations sur les élèves au directeur et autres professeurs. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un professeur. Juste d'élève à élève. »

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne marche pas comme cela mon garçon. Le Choipeau ne se mettra pas soudainement en vie pour aider une simple personne. »

Devant l'air déconfit de Bael, le directeur continua,

« Je suis sur cependant que tu trouveras un moyen de le retrouver. Un moyen simple. Et sans danger. Sinon je suis sûr que tu demanderas de l'aide à des personnes plus qualifiées que toi … », et le regard pointu du directeur traversa littéralement le jeune sorcier sur sa chaise.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être sûr ? … c'est pas comme si vous êtiez un voyant ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai pas toujours toutes les réponses et les solutions aux problèmes …» marmonna Bael.

« Ne te laisse pas troubler par cette affaire. Tu as bien plus de ressource pour rechercher une personne que moi. De toute manière, je crois que tu as d'autre chose à faire en ce moment. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru entendre que votre cours de Duel de Sorcier s'était passé cet après-midi. Alors ? »

« Je crois que Thaléus nous a »

« Professeur Thaléus. »

« Oui, professeur Thaléus. » grincha Bael en appuyant bien sur professeur. Il n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude de montrer un semblant de respect à un professeur qui ne se trouvait pas en sa compagnie. Il blâmait son enfance très serpentarde pour cela. Il reprit sans faire de pause, « Et bien je crois qu'on l'a un peu déçu au tout début … » murmura Bael tout à coup peu content de ses exploits du début d'après-midi.

« Ha, comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, déjà c'était un cours Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ensuite on avait un duel … t puis ça a un peu dégénéré en duel inter-maison. A vingt. »

« … Être jeune et insouciant … »

« D'ailleurs, professeur, le professeur Thaléus a été na-dragon. Nan ? »

Dumbledore affirma d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« Puis-je demander comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? Il ne me semblait pas dans sa nature de laisser passer de telles informations sur sa personne. Le professeur Thaléus reste une personne très, secrète, je dirai. Mais personne n'aime lorsqu'on cherche trop près de leur vie privée. C'est une intention tout à fait raisonnable bien entendu. »

« Elle avait le même air strict qu'un homme que j'ai rencontré et qui se disait na-dragon. », répondit Bael rapidement.

« C'est plutôt rare. De mémoire, aucun na-dragon ne se vante d'être un na-dragon. C'est une sorte de code d'honneur, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. »

« Ho, il l'a pas dit tout de suite. Il l'a fait juste pour que je m'en aille » railla le garçon. Dumbledore ne sembla pas prendre en compte sa remarque pour autant. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le vieil homme semblait plus se parler à lui-même.

« Je me demande qui cela pouvait bien être. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux. »

« J'ai demandé autour de moi, il s'appelle Rehom… quelque chose. »

« Rehomur. Oui, je vois très bien le personnage. Il était commandant d'une partie des na-dragons. »

« Etait ? Commandant ? »

Le directeur laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis un certain nombre d'année, mais comme les na-dragons sont plutôt discret par nature, ça ne me semble pas exagéré. Pou ce qui est de commandant … peut-être tu en entendras parler plus tard. »

« … Il devait être impressionnant avant alors … je me demande si le professeur Thaléus et Rehomur se connaissent. »

« Tu t'intéresses à eux, je vois. »

« Comment ne peut-on ne pas s'intéresser à eux ? Ils sont fascinants je trouve. Je veux dire, ils doivent connaitre un monde complètement différent du notre … Avec l'astral … »

« Fascinant mais dangereux. C'est pour cela que peu de personnes deviennent na-dragon. C'est encore plus dur que de devenir Auror. On est d'abord sollicité à le devenir. On ne le choisit pas vraiment. »

« Ah oui. Euh, c'est compliqué je suppose ? »

Un maigre sourire traversa le visage de Dumbledore, bien que caché dans sa barbe.

« Voudrais-tu le devenir ? »

« Na-dragon ? … Non, je ne pense pas. Je veux découvrir la magie et aider les sorciers. Pour l'instant je m'arrête plutôt sur guérisseur ou briseur de sorts. C'est déjà nettement moins dangereux. »

« Ah, tu as encore énormément de temps devant toi avant de devoir choisir. Je ne m'inquièterai pas. »

Le lendemain trouva un Bael toujours de bonne humeur, au plus grand agacement de Rogue qui sembla lui-même d'humeur exécrable quand il vite Bael.

« Tu lui as fait quelque chose ces derniers temps ? » murmura Ron alors qu'il mélangeait sa potion bleue, « Ha je comprends pas pourquoi elle est bleue et pas jaune … »

« T'as oublié les pics de tarentule pourris … tu peux toujours les rajouter maintenant, ça ne changera rien » chuchota à son tour Bael en lui passant discrètement le bac de pic noirs, « Et pour Rogue ? Ha, c'est assez simple en fait, il ne m'aime juste pas ! »

« … t'es sûr que t'as pas lancé un truc bizarre dans son chemin ou que t'as mis un sort d glue éternelle dans ses cheveux … »

« yep ! D'ailleurs je compte faire le sort de glue éternelle dans quelques jours. Comme ça il se ra obligé de se raser la tête et ensuite de se faire repousser les cheveux … t'imagines ? »

« … Non… je me sens pas bien en plus là … »

« Black ! Cessez de bavarder ! ça fera 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Bael lui sourit niaisement et retourna à sa potion sans dire mot, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le professeur de potion. Il resta alors tout le reste de l'heure à respirer dans son cou et à observer ses moindre faits et geste. Bien entendu, à la fin de l'heure, Gryffondor avait perdu un nombre assez étonnant de points, mais contre toute attente, Bael gardait le sourire.

« Il faut garder la face contre Rogue. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à lui montrer mes faiblesses ! » disait avec passion le jeune métamorphomage à une Hermione rouge d'angoisse.

« Mais Bael, on a perdu 50 points en une demi-heure ! Ce doit être tous les points de la maison jusqu'à présent ! Je ne crois pas que Gryffondor ait jamais été à 0 points depuis … depuis toujours ! »

« Hermione ! C'est que le début de l'année … et puis je suis sûr qu'avec ton génie on récupèrera bientôt tous ces points ! »

« … Tu ne voudrais pas ne plus venir en cours de potion ? Comme ça, on ne perdrait qu'une dizaine de points par cours de potions et alors là, on aurait vraiment une chance de gagner à la loyale la Coupe des Quatre Maisons … »

« … Attends, Hermione Granger, tu viens bien de me demander de sécher les cours là ? »

« Non, je … ça n'est jamais arrivé ! » s'exclama toute rouge la jeune fille.

« Hoho, attends un peu que je raconte ça à Ron et Nev' … Je risque même d'en toucher quelques mots à table pour que toute la maison soit au courant … »

« Nan, tu ferais pas ça ? »

« Regarde moi ! »

« Bael ! »

Ron et Neville ne rattrapèrent pas leurs deux amis, ils attendirent le cours suivant patiemment.

La cloche de Poudlard venait de sonner les coups de midi. A ce moment précis, on pu voir des centaines d'élèves converger vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. C'est aussi à ce moment là que les élèves de troisième année durent se lever pour continuer de monter vers le troisième étage où leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait lieu.

Bael et Hermione marchaient lentement manifestement essoufflés de toute la petite course des cachots au troisième étage. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent quand même les premiers dans la salle où le cours devait avoir lieu.

« Alors, tu penses que le prof sera comment ? »

« Ho je ne sais pas. Il y a plein de rumeurs qui circulent sur lui. Mais il semble être un bon professeur, en tout cas il sera forcément meilleur que Lockhart et Quirrell. Pas que tu te souviennes tant que ça de Lockhart … »

« J'ai quand même eu quelques cours avec lui … je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a fait visiter le Château dans toute sa hauteur … »

« Ho je t'en prie, il t'a juste fait voltiger un peu. Avec tout le Quidditch que tu fais, tu devrais être habitué… Bael ? ça va ? »

« J'ai oublié … je vais me faire trucider … »

« De quoi ? »

« Les sélections de Quidditch. Oliver m'en avait parlé hier ou avant-hier. »

« … Bravo. »

« Merlin, que je suis dans la bouse d'hyppogriffe. Je veux me pendre là. »

« T'abuses un pas un peu ? »

« T'as déjà affronter Oliver ? En colère ? Sur du Quidditch ? »

« Ho, c'est qu'un sport. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'interêt … tous les sorciers y ont l'air addict, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible. On croirait qu'un sort d'Attraction a été jeté sur le sport en entier ! »

« Her…mio…ne ! C'est du Quidditch ! Tout est dans le mot ! Il n'y a pas à penser, juste à réagir. Tout est dans la beauté du mouvement ! Il faut faire sans cesse attention à toutes les balles ! Il y a là-bas tumulte de gestes à faire ! »

« Ha non, commence pas avec la poésie. Ça ne te va pas de toute façon. »

Hermione partit légèrement en avance et ignora royalement les gestes exubérants que Bael faisaient avec ses bras pour expliquer les règles _magiques_ du Quidditch. Tout en réprimant un soupir, la sorcière s'assis à une des tables. Elle y sortit alors ses affaires et fut rejointe par Bael qui continuait toujours à parler de Quidditch.

« Tu devrais arrêter Black, les Sang-de-Bourbes ne peuvent pas comprendre. », la voix trainante de Drago Malefoy parvint aux oreilles des deux Gryffondors. Le sort de pétrification qui s'en suivit fut, selon les dires de Bael au professeur Lupin qui lui-même venait d'entrer dans la Salle, _une catastrophe naturelle, monsieur, je vous assure. Il m'a semblé voir un singe des Andes et hop ! Action-Réaction, ma baguette a simplement réagi pour permettre aux élèves autour de survivre à ces créatures. Et puis, sur le chemin du sort il y a eu quelques dommages collatéraux, mais le plus important, c'est le singe, monsieur ! Il a disparut !_. Bien sûr le professeur n'en crut pas un mot et dépétrifia Drago. Il donna un simple avertissement à Bael avec un demi-sourire et fit signe au reste de la classe de se taire et d'avancer. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal allait commencer.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Mon nom est, comme vous le savez probablement déjà, professeur Lupin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'on ferait un cours entièrement pratique. Alors vous pouvez ranger vos livres et sortir vos baguettes ! »

Un murmure d'excitation parcourue la salle.

« C'est très simple, vous voyez cette malle au fond de la classe ? », le professeur aux habits quelques peu miteux attira vers lui une grosse malle. Un tremblement parcouru alors la malle et fit reculer les élèves au premier rang.

« Allons ne vous inquietez pas. Ce qui se trouve dans cette malle est un Epouvantard. Ce sont des créatures plutôt inoffensives lorsqu'on sait comment s'en débarasser. Un Epouvantard prend la forme de ce dont vous avez le plus peur. La seule chose qu'il ne peut pas recréer, ce sont les atmosphères, donc si l'un d'entre vous admettons, a peur du noir ou est clostrauphobique, il est parfaitement impossible à l'Epouvantard de prendre la forme d'une pièce entière. Enfin, il existe plusieurs façons de battre un Epouvantard. Il y a un sort et … monsieur Black ? »

« Il suffit d'être nombreux. Plus il y aura de personnes et moins l'Epouvantard pourra se concentrer sur une personne et lui faire peur. »

« Très bien ! bravo, 10points pour Gryffondor. Continuons, le sort est _Riddikulus_ , il n'y a pas de geste particulier à faire non plus. Il faut bien le répéter. Et pour que celui-ci marche, il vous faut penser à tourner au ridicule votre plus grande peur. Répétez après moi _Riddikulus ! »_

 _« Riddikulus »_ répétèrent les élèves avec assez peu d'entrain.

Après les avoir fait répéter un certain nombre de fois et avoir estimé le résultat satisfaisant, Lupin avait alors demandé aux élèves de former une file indienne.

« on va tout de suite essayer. Allons, monsieur … Londubat ! vous êtes le premier à passer. Surtout quoi qu'il arrive, vous pensez bien à tourner en ridicule votre peur. Et prononcez bien le sort ! Prêt ? »

La tête de Neville disait clairement que non, il n'était pas prêt, mais le professeur ne sembla s'en formaliser plus que ça, « Un, deux, et … Trois ! »

La malle venait de s'ouvrir et une masse noire venait de jaillir du coffre ouvert.

Les élèves reculèrent bien au fond de la salle pour laisser la place à Neville, seul le professeur Lupin restait avec Neville. Le pauvre garçon tremblait d'ailleurs presque de tous ses membres.

Au milieu de la salle, lentement, se créa la peur du garçon. Sa Grand-mère. Habillée de son éternel chapeau vautour, de sa robe verte émeraude et d'un sac rouge en écaille de … crocodiles ou d'espèces qui s'y apparentent, l'Epouvantard/Grand-mère venait de faire place.

« Jure … je pensais que Rogue aurait été la plus grande peur de Neville. » murmura Bael à Ron

« J'aurais parié sur Tu-Sais-Qui … ou un Détraqueur, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé … » chuchota en retour le rouquin.

Neville, quant à lui, déglutissait. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Devant lui se tenait sa Grand-mère et elle avançait vers lui. Là, sans personne à côté de lui, Neville se sentait vulnérable. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« _Ri … ridi … Riddikulus_ ! » articula péniblement Neville.

Rien ne se passa.

« Avec plus de conviction ! Monsieur Londubat, pensez à quelque chose d'insolite ! »

« _Riddikulus ! »_ parvint enfin à prononcer Neville. Et sous les yeux de toute la classe, la Grand-mère de Neville fut habillée en tenue de Quidditch.

« Bien ! Au suivant »

Et le reste de la classe défila sous les rires de la plupart des élèves. L'Epouvantard passa par toutes les étapes. Devant Ron, Il devint une Accromentule géante. Et puis des patins apparurent sous ses huit pattes. Devant Lavande, un clown géant et inquiétant se dressa, et pis il se transforma en boite à musique devant Drago, un Hyppogriffe apparu, il se transforma très vite en oiseau inoffensif devant Daphnée, l'Epouvantard se transforma en lombric qui devint bientôt une chaussette devant Hermione, ce fut une professeur McGonagall qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait échoué ses examens … et ainsi de suite. Les peurs de chacun furent assez banales. Lorsque le tour de Bael arriva, ce fut un basilic miniature qui se dressa. Il baissa les la tête et prononça très rapidement le sort, transformant son Epouvantard en une statue de glace. Cette dernière éclate et se transforma en pleine lune devant le professeur Lupin. D'un petit coup de baguette, le professeur transforma la lune en ballon de baudruche et le renferma dans la salle.

« Bravo à vous tous ! Avant que vous ne partiez, je vous informe que vous aurez un parchemin de, disons vingt centimètres à me remettre pour le cours prochain su les Epouvantards et la façon dont on peut s'en débarrasser. »

Les dernières paroles du professeur furent cependant noyées dans la cacophonie géante de la classe. Le professeur ne dit rien de spécial et les lissa partir assez vite pour que les élèves puissent déjéuner.

« Pfiou, quelle semaine affreuse. C'est que le début et j'ai l'impression d'être au bout de ma vie ! » s'exclama Ron en descendant avec ses amis les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.

« hmm, rien à dire. Cette semaine est un peu chargée … en plus, qu'est-ce qu'on a cet aprem, Hermione ? Bael ? »

« Option 2 et botanique. » répondit la jeune fille

« Ha, ça veut dire qu'on va enfin avoir Runes ? »

« _Enfin_ ? Mais t'es complètement barje d'avoir demandé une option 2 déjà, et ensuite, qui demande plus de boulot ? Hein ? Qui ? » marmonna Ron juste assez fort pour se faire entendre de ses trois amis.

« Ha, tu sais, j'ai besoin de me tenir éveillé dans les cours … alors … »

« traître, montre ta facilité au grand jour et laisse-nous, les manants, paître dans la Salle Commune ! » et sur ce Ron emmena Neville vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« je lui dis que la Salle Commune est devenue irrespirable cet aprèm ? »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » demanda Hermione à Bael en regardant les deux garçons partirent.

« J'ai vu Fred et George tout à l'heure. Apparemment, un premier année à lancé dans la Salle une bombabouse et le Château lui en veut toujours … et comme c'était dans la Salle Commune, le Château a refusé a changer l'air. Du coup, il parait que ça sent le rat mort dans le coin. »

« … Ils sont déjà loin, on va les laisser se débrouiller. J'ai faim. Au pire ils descendront quand ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. »

Le rire de Bael résonna dans le Grand Hall. Pendant exactement une seconde et demie.

« Oliver, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Non, c'est fini, je ne veux plus avoir à entendre tes excuses ! Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois déjà ! Le Quidditch, c'est pour la vie ! ta seule raison de ne pas venir aux entrainements, c'est d'être mort ! Tu m'entends Black ? La prochaine fois, c'est direction le bureau de McGonagall. … Je suis sûr que même toi tu ne voudrais pas entendre le professeur sur le Quidditch … Black ? »

« Je… Oui, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! ce soir je serai là ! promis ! »

La conversation entre le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et celui du Poursuiveur star de la même équipe aurait presque pu paraître normale, si seulement le capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'être à deux doigts d'étrangler son Poursuiveur. Et si ledit Poursuiveur ne se trouvait pas collé au plafond. Par les pieds. Chose étonnante, plus personne ne faisait attention dès lors qu'ils avaient remarqué qui était impliqué dans cette sombre histoire de Quidditch.

« Bon, Bael, j'te laisse entre les mains d'Oliver, j'ai des devoirs à faire ! » chantonna Hermione.

Les cris de Bael demandant la grâce de son capitaine furent noyés aux oreilles d'Hermione par le doux son des exploits d'un élève de première année.


	26. Chapter 26 : Le contrat

Les premières semaines au Château passèrent très vite, comme toujours. La vie au Château battait son plein, les fausses rumeurs prenaient toujours autant d'ampleur et les règlements de comptes entre les jumeaux Weasley et Ron Weasley et Baelfyre Black étaient toujours aussi … particuliers. Toujours était-il que voir une des dits personnes avec une défiguration faciale n'était pas étranger aux Gryffondors. Quant aux nouvelles matières, sans surprise, Hermione les avait adorés et était toujours la première tandis que Ron et Neville se plaignaient des devoirs. Et pour une fois leur éternel ami métamorphe faisait également parti du groupe des plaignants.

« Aussi, si tu faisais un effort pour faire au moins équipe avec Malefoy et Greengrass, vous seriez tous les trois les premiers, et non pas les derniers … Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de les provoquer ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les cherche ! », ma mauvaise foie du métamorphomage ne trompa personne, c'est bien lui qui avait délibérément mis le feu au poudre à chaque travail de groupe de Duel, « Hermione, c'est leur faute à eux ! Et à Thaléus pour nous avoir mis ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a demandé à Rogue pour savoir comment nous faire autant enrager ! »

« Toi et ta parano, ça s'arrange pas ces derniers temps. »

« Nan mais, il n'y a pas un seul groupe où il y a un semblant de cohésion »

« Peut-être, mais il n'y a que dans ton groupe que, et je cite, « la discorde sonne plus fort que jamais » »

« Haha, Hermione. Ne cite plus Flitwick, tu veux ? C'était assez horrible comme ça de se dire qu'il a vu ce qu'on a fait … »

« Alors pourquoi avoir continué ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu les détestes autant tous les deux … Malefoy, je veux bien comprendre, mais Greengrass ? Je croyais que vous vous parliez … amicalement. »

« Bienvenu dans le monde de mes parents … »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne les ai jamais aimés, depuis le début. » Bael fronça les sourcils et se déplaça de quelques centimètres, avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraiche.

« Hey, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? »

La voix de Ron ne les dérangea pas. Ils laissèrent tous les deux le soin de ne pas le déranger dans sa diatribe, sous peine de devoir participer à la discussion particulièrement inutile du rouquin. Malheureusement, Neville qui arrivait par derrière tomba droit dans le piège du bavard rouquin. En même temps, Hermione et Bael tournèrent une page de leur livre.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de m'ignorer, je vous signale que le cours de Duel va bientôt commencer. »

 _Ah, oui … Pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre cette matière encore ? c'est de loin la chose la plus fatigante que j'ai eu à faire. A chaque fois, Thaléus prend un malin plaisir à nous faire faire des tâches en équipe … Ugh, je préfère Rogue._

Se faisant traîner par les bras vers le cours de Duel, Bael se demanda encore quelle horreur allait l'attendre. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il arriva dans la plaine du professeur, il se dirigea vers l'arbre avec Ron et évita précisément ses deux partenaires de cours. Lesquels lui adressaient un regard noir.

Dès que la cloche du Château retentit, la silhouette de leur enseignante se dessina au loin. Elle faisait léviter derrière elle un énorme tas de rouleau de parchemin, effrayant au passage les élèves attroupés dans la plaine. De toute évidence, le cours qui allait se profiler ne présageait rien de bon. Sans un mot, le professeur vint se poster au centre du cercle d'élève et posa le tas juste à côté d'elle. Comme à son habitude, elle balaya du regard la classe avec la même désapprobation que le premier jour.

« Nous approchons des vacances de Noël, et jusque-là, personne n'a encore mis un pied dans l'Astral. », la voix de Thaléus était faible, elle portait pourtant jusqu'à des lieux, « L'Astral regroupe tous les caractères les plus dangereux de la magie. C'est un lieu où des merveilles sont réalisables, des choses improbables aussi. Ce qui en fait son caractère dangereux. Cependant, il existe des lieux protégés, et c'est dans ces lieux que la magie y est la plus dense. Autrement dit, une fois dans l'Astral, vous n'aurez plus besoin de baguette magique pour déployer votre magie. Elle est … amplifiée. »

Tous les élèves étaient accrochés à ses lèvres et buvaient ses paroles.

« Je ne saurai vous répéter une énième fois que le travail d'équipe est primordial. La leçon d'aujourd'hui ne se déroulera donc pas comme les autres fois. J'estime que vous êtes prêts pour ce qui vous attends. »

« Prêts pour quoi ? » héla Seamus

Au lieu de la réprimande du professeur, elle fixa son regard sur le tas de parchemin posée au sol laissant perplexe tous les élèves.

« A vous de le découvrir. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine pour voir si vous savez ce que vous devez faire. La réponse se trouve dans les parchemins, il y en a un pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur de Duel avait ensuite disparue du parc. Quelques secondes après, une cacophonie de cris s'étaient élevés. Dans ce brouhaha, on pouvait entendre Ron plus que jamais. Près de lui, se tenait Bael, un morceau de parchemin dans les mains.

« Alors, ça dit quoi ? » lui demanda Neville

Bael haussa les épaules, « J'sais pas. Demande à Hermione. Elle doit avoir une meilleure idée que moi. C'est tout blanc … » et le garçon montra effectivement un parchemin vierge à Neville.

« Bah, on verra ça plus tard ! Allez viens, on à toute l'après-midi pour nous ! » jubila Ron

« Haha, Ron. Je ferai mieux d'en profiter pour aller à l'entrainement de quidditch alors … Dubois m'en veut encore pour la dernière fois … je peux te dire que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Et pas qu'avec Dubois … J'te jure, McGonagall tient beaucoup trop à la victoire. »

« Haha, on ira te voir ce soir alors. Allez Nev' viens, je suis sûr qu'on peut aller dénicher quelques sales coups à faire ! »

En une demi-seconde les deux garçons étaient partis sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione.

« Tu penses qu'un jour, Ron demandera la réponse de Neville avant de l'emmener dans ses coups foireux ? »

« Bah c'est Ron, donc non. »

« Quelle foie. »

« Toujours. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je vais voir pour cette histoire de parchemin … De toute manière ce ne sont pas Pansy et Dean qui vont m'aider à trouver la solution. On se voit plus tard ! »

 _Je me retrouve enfin seul … Je vais peut-être pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes un peu … ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformé … Je prie pour que ni Dubois ni McGonagall ne découvre que je suis allé chercher des bombabouses à Pré-au-Lard lors d'un entrainement de Quidditch … Au pire … je nierai en bloc toute les accusations !_

« Black ! Tu es encore en retard ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as retenu cette fois-ci ! Si tu ne prends pas ton poste de Poursuiveur au sérieux, je vais devoir te remplacer ! tu es peut-être très gentil et tout le monde s'entend très bien avec toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sécher les entrainements ! Tu n'es pas infaillible ! Encore un retard comme ça, et au prochain match tu es sur le banc. Katie Bell te remplacera. Tu m'as compris ? »

Pour une fois Olivier Dubois ne criait pas. Il se tenait sur le terrain de Quidditch, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et en face de lui se trouvait toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant il s'adressait seulement à une seule personne dans ce groupe.

Le jeune Poursuiveur avait la tête baissée …

« C'est compris, oui. »

Un soupir passa à travers le groupe et quelques tapes amicales sur les épaules de Bael se joignirent aux quelques paroles de Dubois avant que les joueurs ne quittent tous le terrain.

Le retour, pour Bael, se passa en silence. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le moral. Même les bombabouses qu'il était allé chercher pour Ron ne lui apportait aucun soutient. Une envi soudaine de rester seul pour le reste de la nuit survint. Alors doucement, au lieu de remonter vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le septième étage où la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit. Dedans, une petite pièce faisait office de chambre, juste à côté d'un immense piano à queue. Un sourire illumina soudain le visage du jeune métamorphe. Il posa ses affaires et se mit directement sur le lit, écoutant la douce mélodie qui s'élevait du piano. Les touches s'animaient seules, par magie.

« Ha, j'avais bien besoin de ça … Quelle journée pourrie quand même. Entre Duel et Quidditch … je hais les mercredis. » marmonna sombrement le garçon en regardant le plafond.

Une pensée, qui, il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Seulement en l'espace de ces quelques mois, sa passion pour le sport et le Duel s'étaient considérablement éteints. Au point, que cela affectait son jeu et que ses coéquipiers s'en rendaient compte. Il espérait seulement que le match se déroule sans bévues de sa part … Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attention sur lui.

« Bon, il reste les essais de métamorphose et de sortilèges à faire … et ensuite, dodo ! »

« T'as une sale tête. »

« Merci Maureen. » répondit sarcastiquement Bael.

« Nan sérieux, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? et tu pourrais faire un effort, t'es un métamorphe. Essaye de ressembler à quelque chose de vivant. Sinon, Ron dit que tu n'es pas rentré au dortoir … Si les profs apprenaient ça, tes parents seraient convoqués et … »

« Mes parents n'en ont rien à faire de ce que je fais dans le Château. Je pourrais sécher tous les cours et passer mes examens de fin d'année qu'ils ne me diraient rien de différent. »

« Si tu le dis. Fais gaffe quand même. »

Bale balaya les paroles de Maureen et se servit à boire.

« Et toi ? pourquoi ces cernes sous les yeux ? »

« … Pettigrew … »

« Hein ? », le métamorphe avait arrêté d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Comme peu de personnes ne se trouvaient assis à la table aussi tôt ce matin, personne ne releva la légère exclamation de Bael., « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis août ou septembre … »

« Je crois qu'il est au Château … »

« Comment ça tu crois Maureen ?! Il est probablement à ta recherche en plus ! Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore ? »

« Non, … je te l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas sûre ! »

« Ok … je ne vais rien dire parce que je t'aime bien, mais quand même, euh … pourquoi tu penses qu'il est au Château du coup ? »

Avec un soupir et un regard vers les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle, Maureen parla doucement, « Papa ma souvent raconté des histoires de quand il était plus jeune. Et il me disait très peu de choses sur Pettigrew … en revanche, il m'a toujours répété que Pettigrew était un Animagus rat et qu'il était très fort en cachette. Il avait l'habitude d'échapper aux profs et aux colles en … se cachant au septième étage. »

« La Salle Sur Demande. »

« Oui … celle-là même. »

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu penses avoir vu Pettigrew. Si t'as vu un rat dans les couloirs, c'est normal. Ça grouille de ces choses-là dans le Château. »

« Oui mais les rats de compagnie sont bien incapables de faire apparaitre les portes de la Salle. Ils ne pensent pas. »

Un frisson parcouru Bael.

« Ok. Euh Maureen. Il faut absolument appeler les Aurors. Poudlard sera passé au crible et … »

« Non ! C'est ma seule chance de savoir ce qu'il a fait de mon frère ! »

La réplique de Maureen était pleine d'émotion et elle stoppa nette Bael.

« Maureen, … tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger juste pour une envie de savoir … de vengeance … C'est … pas bien. »

« Je t'en prie ! Aide-moi ! Tu m'as promis que tu le ferais ! »

Bael soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Décidemment, les années au Château s'enchainaient sur des années pleines de danger.

« Je n'aime pas ça … C'est un mangemort quoi … » grommela Bael avant de sortir de table et de promettre de ne rien dire aux professeurs.

« Coucou ! Bael, tu m'entends ? ça fait deux minutes que j'te parle. T'es sûr que tout va bien ? », la voix de Neville tira Bael de ses rêveries. Surpris le garçon releva légèrement la tête et vit le regard plein de préoccupation de son ami. Les deux garçons se trouvaient en serre de botanique, et devaient faire une manipulation de plante … étrange mais que Neville devait sûrement connaître par cœur.

« Ouais, t'inquiète. Je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Je rattraperai mon sommeil perdu en histoire. »

Neville sourit.

« Cool. Allez viens, prends les ciseaux, et donne-moi la pince blanche. »

Bael s'exécuta.

« Au fait, tu sais ce que Thaléus voulait dire dans son parchemin ? Hermione a trouvé mais elle refuse de me dire ce que c'est … du coup je suis coincé. »

« Ah, oui, le parchemin. Je l'avais oublié … euh, du coup nan. Je te filerai la réponse dès que je trouve. J'te dois bien ça. »

« Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse en fait. Tu m'en dois toujours deux. »

« T'as compté en plus … Et c'était dans le train ! Il y a longtemps quoi … »

« Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça quand même. Tiens ramasse les feuilles et mets-les dans le bol rouge. »

« Je m'en occupe. » ronchonna Bael

« Au fait, Ron te prépare une petite surprise pour le match de samedi. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Juste au cas où … il me semble que tu n'aimes pas trop les surprises … et puis les jours de match, t'es tendu. Je ne voudrai pas que ton pauvre cœur nous lâche en cours de route samedi. »

« … je ne suis pas un vieillard, Nev' » rigola le jeune garçon amèrement en repensant à sa santé.

« Ça fera trois au passage. »

« … hey ! »

« Messieurs Londubat et Black, travaillez ! », Chourave, le petit professeur visait plus particulièrement Bael que Neville, lequel lui adressa un sourire.

« Bien, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez surtout pas de faire l'essai sur les orchimandes ! », Chourave essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre.

Un bruit s'empara immédiatement de la salle de cours et s'échappa par les portes de la serre, emmenant avec elle les élèves.

Les quatre amis, une fois sorti dehors, se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant, histoire de la magie, sans empressement. Le seul point positif fut qu'Hermione avait tout simplement abandonnée le fait de faire suivre le cours à d'autre personne qu'elle. Une pensée qui fut accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme de la part de Ron qui ne cessait de se plaindre des réveils incessants qui se produisaient lors de ce fameux cours.

« J'en profiterai pour déchiffrer le parchemin de Thaléus d'ailleurs … Bael ? Tu m'aideras bien sûr. », le rouquin semblait sûr de lui. Et puis il croisa le regard de Bael et en une demi-seconde, il était presque à genou béguant de l'aide. Avec un plaisir malsain, le métamorphe laissa le supplice de son ami durer.

« Alors Weasley, tu connais enfin ta place dans la société ? Aux pieds des riches ! »

Ron s'était levé d'un seul coup et avait une réplique cinglante déjà prête :

« Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux Malefoy ? Tu ne t'entendras jamais avec ton propre cousin, tu voudrais peut-être à ma place alors ? »

« Cours toujours. Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que d'être associé à lui ! »

« C'était une insulte ça cousin ? Va falloir faire mieux que ça … Tante Narcissa est beaucoup plus adepte que toi aux répliques. Tu devrais faire plus attention à ses paroles. »

Et avant que Drago ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Bael entraina son meilleur ami dans la salle suivi de près part Neville et Hermione.

« Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps te cacher derrière Xerxès, Weasley ! »

Mais la voix de Drago ne porta pas jusqu'au petit groupe de Gryffondor.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait, l'autre abruti … »

Ron était caché derrière son livre d'histoire en espérant pouvoir échapper à la vue d'Hermione et à celle du professeur Binns

« Bah, tu sais. Je pense qu'il voulait des infos sur le parchemin de Thaléus ... »

« Tu penses qu'il a toujours pas trouvé lui non plus ? »

« Ouaip. Son parchemin était froissé et sortait de sa poche. »

« … T'as vu ça quand ? »

« Juste tout à l'heure … Fallait juste observer un peu plus … »

« Mouais … et du coup, t'as la solution ? » demanda Ron dubitatif

« … nope. Pas pour l'instant. »

Et le métamorphe fronça des sourcils en observant son morceau de parchemin. A l'instar de celui de Ron, son parchemin était parfaitement lisse et immaculé. Il restait cependant complètement vierge de toute écriture révélatrice. Prenant encore une fois le papier dans ses mains, Bael soupira.

« Tu trouves vraiment rien ? » retenta Ron

« Non. » grogna Bael, ses cheveux passant subitement au rouge vif très frisé, « ça me saoule. De toute manière, si je ne viens pas au prochain cours, ce sera pas une grande perte. J'ai toujours eu envie d'arrêter cette matière … »

« Quoi ? » chuchota furieusement son ami, « Mais t'es fou ! C'est génial ! On apprend à se battre et tout ! »

« On fait aussi ça en DFCM. Et Lupin est juste génial … il apprend à Nev' le patronus pour que les Détraqueurs ne lui fassent plus rien … Si ça c'est pas un prof génial ! Alors qu'avec l'autre vieille, à part donner de la forme à nos sorts élémentaires … ça av pas m'aider de savoir faire jaillir un serpent de feu de ma baguette ! »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu lui a pas demandé aussi à Lupin pour le patronus ? Tu l'idolâtre depuis que tu sais qu'il a fait partie des Maraudeurs … Et puis les Détraqueurs aussi te font ce truc bizarre … »

« Bah, c'est juste un mauvais souvenir. J'ai réussi à l'oublier il y a longtemps et à surmonter cette peur aussi. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était un truc grave. Juste mes parents faisant leurs beaux … »

« Hein ? Tu m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais vu ou entendu d'ailleurs. »

« A vrai dire, c'était hyper flou. C'était dans un endroit sombre, et je suis quasi sûr que je m'étais dit que ça puait la mort. Et il faisait très froid et humide aussi. Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre … je me souviens pas de ce qu'il disait. »

« Quel rapport avec tes parents ? »

Bael haussa les épaules,

« Il n'y a qu'eux pour me lâcher dans un endroit pareil »

« Ha oui, vu comme ça. »

Et puis, sorti de nulle part, un brin d'excitation entra dans la voix du métamorphe

« Attends, file ton parchemin. »

« Euh, prend, vas-y … mais t'en as déjà un. »

« Je viens d'avoir une idée éclair. Thaléus insiste toujours sur le travail d'équipe et tout ça … on est tous toujours à trois. Donc je suis sûr qu'il faut trois parchemins pour avoir l'énigme résolue ! Vas-y, appelle Nev' pour lui dire de nous donner le sien ! Et fais gaffe à Binns ! »

« T'inquiète. »

Une demi-heure et un rouquin collé plus tard virent passer trois parchemins vierges sur la table de Bael. Le jeune sorcier les empila les uns sur les autres et, tout simplement, un message apparu.

« Bingo Ron ! »

Le rouquin faisait toujours la tête pour s'être fait collé. Il lut néanmoins le message laissé.

Ecrit à l'encre noir était dit :

 _Le chemin vers l'Astral n'est pas compliqué, c'est son voyage à l'intérieur qui le rend si dangereux pour des raisons inconnues, une fois dans l'Astral, la magie devient toute puissante, vous sentirez la magie qui vous entoure et qui vous parcourt. Elle vous servira pour vous défendre des petits monstres qui rôdent autour de Pointe-Noire. C'est pourquoi, le prochain cours sera une préparation d'un possible voyage dans l'Astral. Venez à la t********************************* pour le prochain cours._

« Des petits monstres ? »

« Des Astreux. »

« Pointe-Noire ? »

« Le QG ultra sécure des sorciers dans l'Astral. »

« Et préparation d'un voyage dans l'Astral ? »

« Je sais pas … je dirai que la prof veux qu'on soit hyper au point contre les Astreux … une séance de tir cadré peut être … On est encore beaucoup à rater notre cible lorsqu'elle bouge … »

« Et c'est quoi cette bavure au niveau de l'endroit où l'on doit se voir ? »

« … je crois que c'est Thaléus nous disant d'aller voir nos coéquipiers de cours si on veut avoir le message complet … »

« C'est une blague … ça veut dire que je dois aller voir Lavande et Blaise … »

« Haha, bien fait. »

« T'es pas mieux loti que moi … aux dernières nouvelles t'es toujours avec Greengrass et Malefoy. »

« Et qui te dit que je vais aller les voir pour leur dire comment résoudre l'énigme, hein ? »

« … Peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà résolu et qu'ils cherchent juste ton morceau de parchemin pour connaître l'endroit où se déroule le cours ? »

« … J'ai toujours pas l'intention de le leur donner. »

« Tu veux vraiment quitter le cours … tout ça parce que tu n'es pas premier et que je réussi mieux que toi ! », soudainement, Ron venait de s'emporter. Sauf que son ami était de tout aussi mauvaise humeur que lui et fit vite retomber la jalousie de Ron.

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Je m'en fou de tes résultats ! Tout ce que je veux c'est éviter ma famille ! Or, manque de chance, juste pendant les cours les plus longs et ceux qui demandent le plus de travail en équipe, je tombe sur les _deux_ seules personnes au monde que je supporte le moins dans _ma_ famille ! »

Bael était furieux et Ron avait une teinte rouge. Cependant, une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux de son ami.

« Oh … »

« Ouais, « oh » »

« Désolé … je pensais pas que tu les détestais autant. Et puis depuis quand Greengrass est dans ta famille ? »

Bael perdit soudainement des couleurs. Il marmonna timidement quelques mots. Ron s'étrangla.

« _Quoi ?! Vous êtes fiancé ?! »_

« Cris le plus fort, que tout le monde entende. T'es pas censé le répéter à qui que ce soit, Ron. Tu m'entends !? »

« … Nan mais Greengrass quoi … Serpentard … »

« Oui, bah j'aurai dû tomber à Serpentard aussi, alors bon … c'était un peu la grosse surprise de l'année de savoir un Lestrange à Gryffondor. »

« Nan mais je suis choqué … vous allez quand même pas vraiment … »

« Théoriquement si. Officieusement … j'ai demandé à Sirius de l'aide et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'adopter en tant que Black, ce qui rendrait le contrat qui nous lie inutilisable. Et donc, je serai libre de faire ce que je voudrai ! »

« Haaa … j'ai eu peur un instant que tu finisses vraiment ta vie avec un serpent. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste tant ? »

« Hein ? Daphnée ? nan … c'est parce que j'ai refusé de signer le contrat. »

« Mais du coup, pourquoi il y avait un contrat si tu l'as pas signé ? », demanda perplexe son ami.

« Mes parents se sont arrangé pour prendre un peu de mon sang et signer avec pour conclure la clause de je sais pas quoi … »

« Sympa. »

« Toujours. »

« Et c'est toujours aussi gai par chez toi ? »

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi. »


	27. Chapter 27 : quand les ennuis arrivent

La journée repris son cours sans rebondissement particulier. La semaine était pourtant chargée et la tension montait entre les élèves à case du match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Pour des raisons météorologiques, ce dernier avait été repoussé un mois plus tard que prévu et on se retrouvait mi-novembre avec le fameux lion contre serpent.

Les esprits commençaient déjà à s'échauffer à Poudlard en début de semaine. Le premier jour vit trois Gryffondor et un Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Le second, 5 serpentards y passèrent. C'est d'ailleurs un Bael bien excité qui les avait envoyés à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut pris en flagrant délit par le professeur Thaléus. Inutile de dire qu'il s'était vu passer un savon. Mais le professeur ne l'avait pas interdit de Quidditch pour autant, à sa plus grande joie. Comme Neville et Ron n'avaient cessé de le lui dire, Olivier l'aurait étranglé dans son sommeil pour avoir _encore_ loupé un match de Quidditch, surtout celui contre Serpentard. En un rien de temps, Bael se retrouva être la cible de toute la maison Serpentard. Ainsi, dans les couloirs, si des jets de lumière multicolore ne fusaient pas vers un groupe de Gryffondor (personne n'aurait su reconnaître le métamorphomage de tous les Gryffondors, il savait trop bien se cacher. De nombreux dommages collatéraux furent à constater …), c'est un Bael fuyant tout le monde que l'on pouvait apercevoir.

Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, Bael se retrouva face à un groupe de Serpentard de son année.

« Ha tiens, comment va la famille ces derniers temps ? », le jeune sorcier regarda passa un autre petit groupe de serpentard derrière son épaule. Toute tentative de fuite était impossible pour le moment. Il vit également passer Neville, Ron et Hermione derrière ses poursuivants. Ils ne le virent même pas.

« Content que tu demandes, cousin. Je me demandais quand est-ce tu pointerais enfin le bout de ton nez. Pour ta gouverne, mon père te déteste toujours autant. »

« Bah, si ce n'est que lui alors … je devrais être sauvé. »

Rien ne laissait penser qu'un combat allait éclater. Habitués à cette petite tension entre les deux cousins, aucun des autres serpentard n'esquissa un mouvement. Zabini et Parkinson eurent même l'amabilité de partir avec Crabbe et Goyle, laissant ainsi Malefoy et Greengrass devant lui. Seulement les deux cousins se regardaient. Daphnée, quant à elle ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi elle était restée. Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, la sorcière regardait par la fenêtre la pluie.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez. Le prochain cours va bientôt commencer … je voudrais pas être en retard. » demanda le métamorphe aux deux autres.

« On est au courant. On est censé avoir cours de Duel ensemble. Et tu ne penses pas qu'il est étrange que tout le monde dans notre classe ait justement trouvé la signification du message de Thaléus ? »

« Nan, vraiment ? », la voix faussement surprise de Bael n'échappa à personne. C'est Daphnée qui reprit la parole, le plus froidement possible.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Tu nous aimes pas. On ne t'aime pas non plus. Fin de l'histoire. On a compris. Donc donne ton parchemin qu'on puisse enfin aller en cours. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. », répondit le Gryffondor tout aussi froidement.

« On est courant pour les parchemins. Blaise nous a mis au courant parce que ton crétin d'ami roux a accouru vers lui à midi pour lui prendre le sien. Maintenant dépêche-toi. On sait tous que tu ne voudras jamais sécher un cours de Duel. »

« Et bien tu te trompes bien com »

Bael ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un trait rouge venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine.

« T'es complètement malade Draco. »

« C'était le seul moyen. » s'excusa le blond, « Et puis tu dois bien admettre que ça fait du bien de le faire taire quand même. »

Daphnée ne broncha pas. Elle agita sa baguette un petit instant et fit sortir de la poche du stupéfixié le morceau de parchemin manquant. Elle les superposa et vit le message. Rapidement, elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous demandé.

« C'est comme ce que j'avais dit. On a tous rendez-vous au même endroit. Seuls les numéros de porte changent. On est en 203. Fais léviter l'autre imbécile. On le ranimera juste avant d'arriver. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! » marmonnait furieusement Ron. Ce dernier était entouré de Neville et d'Hermione et regardait par l'entrée du couloir.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'est vraiment fait avoir par les serpentards de tout à l'heure ? » demanda timidement Neville.

« Nan, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais résolu à aller voir Malefoy et Greengrass alors. » trancha Hermione

« Possible … mais bon, je le vois mal louper un cours juste pour une rivalité comme ça. Il n'en parle jamais en plus. »

Thaléus, qui se trouvait derrière tous les élèves regroupés de l'étage observait passivement le couloir d'en face. Et, par magie du Château, cette même face s'ouvrit et laissa passer un Bael rouge de colère, avec une belle teinte de cheveux pour aller avec, et un Draco et une Daphnée fiers d'eux-mêmes.

« Comment elle a su … ? » demanda surpris Neville

« Elle est en contact avec le Château, ce n'est pas possible autrement » nia Ron

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a daigné venir (regard particulièrement insistant sur le groupe de Bael), nous pouvons commencer le cours. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, dans l'Astral, rien n'est sûr. Des Astreux notamment parcours cet univers. Ils sont assez inoffensifs pris seuls, mais, en grande quantité, ils peuvent devenir … ennuyeux. On en profitera donc pour les utiliser comme cible mouvante. Derrière chacune des portes qui se trouvent derrière moi, dont un numéro a été attribué à chaque équipe, se trouvent des groupes d'Astreux. Vous avez pour mission de les détruire par n'importe quel moyen possible. »

Un bruit d'excitation passa à travers tous les élèves.

« Et comme je vois que vous êtes particulièrement virulents aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par une simulation. Le seul sort autorisé sera le jet de peinture. Les créatures que vous verrez ne seront pas réelles. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à des dommages collatéraux. C'est compris ? »

Le ton particulièrement strict du professeur arracha un acquiescement peu satisfait des élèves.

« Bien, le professeur Lupin sera avec moi pour superviser cette leçon. »

La silhouette du professeur de DCFM se détacha du mur du Château. Lupin adressa alors un sourire charmer mais très timide à l'ensemble des élèves. Ce dernier pris la parole.

« Comme le professeur Thaléus vous l'a déjà expliqué, nous ne voulons pas de blessures pour commencer ce cours. Aussi, vous commencerez donc chacun avec des illusions à toucher. Le but est donc vous-même de ne pas vous faire toucher. Bien, placez-vous tous derrière vos portes … Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda le lycanthrope

Un bruit d'agitation parcourue encore une fois le groupe d'élève. Chacun se plaça derrière sa porte.

« Hey Ron ! Nev' ! Je paris que je bats vos deux scores réunis ! »

« Ça marche ! Jamais tu pourras nous battre ! » répondis Neville

« Tu mets combien en jeu ? »

« _Ron !_ », la voix scandalisée de sa coéquipière (Lavande Brown) se fit retentir

« Quoi ? Faut bien marchander un peu … »

« 10 gallions. »

« Tu viens de perdre de l'argent vieux … » rigola le rouquin en se précipitant dans sa salle avec ses deux partenaires de groupe. Tous les élèves l'imitèrent.

« Bon, au lieu de faire l'imbécile et d'agiter ta baguette n'importe où cher cousin, tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu mets les pieds. »

C'est un Bael railleur que l'on pouvait retrouver dans la pièce de Duel. Dedans, une salle de classe mal rangée avait été aménagée. Et Draco venait de se prendre un des coins d'une des tables de la salle, d'où la moquerie de Bael. Ce dernier lui rendit seulement un regard noir mais se redressa sans faire un autre bruit.

« Bon, je vais de l'autre côté. On n'a pas besoin d'être tous regroupé dans un endroit aussi petit. Evitez les coups de peinture si vous en voyez. » rigola sinistrement le métamorphe tout en enjambant un obstacle inconnu. Les pas de Bael résonnèrent dans la salle de classe, laissant Daphnée et Draco derrière.

« Tch, je le déteste de plus en plus. » grogna Draco

« Ignore-le. » proposa Daphnée, « ça ne t'as pas empêché de continuer avant. »

« C'est pas toi qui doit entendre à longueur de journée les réprimandes de ta mère parce que tu n'es pas né métamorphe. »

Daphnée leva un sourcil

« C'est vrai cette histoire ? »

« Bien sû

Draco s'arrêta de parler net.

« C'est normal cette fumée ? »

« Je sais pas … Attends toi à voir des Astreux. Ce doit être pour pouvoir créer les illusions. »

Dos contre dos, les deux serpentards étaient sur le qui-vive. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bael était monté sur les tables et utilisait sa vue de tigre pour mieux voir les illusions à travers le nuage de fumée qui se profilait dans la pièce.

« Là ! » hurla Draco en jetant un coup de peinture sur une ombre dans le nuage.

Et tout à coup, comme si le premier jet de peinture avait amené en force toute une meute d'ennemis, une horde de petits monstres volants (seulement huit yeux, une bouche pleine de petites dents pointues et des ailes vertes)

« C'est ça un Astreux ? C'est ridicule … » se moqua Draco tout en agitant sa baguette.

Daphnée ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Mais la séance de tir entre les deux cousins ne pouvait pas se terminer bien. Un trait de couleur rouge sombre fila tout droit sur Draco en plein milieu de la séance de tir. Ce dernier l'évita au dernier moment et observa la chaise qui prit le coup à sa place exploser.

« Nan mais t'es complètement frappé ! » hurla le blond qui répondit avant de se voir éviter deux autres sorts _bien trop proche de lui_ « _Stupefix ! Levicorpus ! Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Les sorts s'enchainèrent. Daphnée, elle aussi touchée par un des sorts (ses cheveux prirent une teinte mauve et ses dents poussèrent sensiblement), dû prendre parti au combat. Evitant un énième trait, bleu sombre cette fois-ci, et les astreux, elle enjamba les débris de chaise et rejoignit derrière une table renversée Draco. Ce dernier n'était pas mieux loti que Daphnée. Couvert de peinture rouge fluo et de bouton verts, il reprenait son souffle. Alors que les deux serpentards reprenaient leur souffle avant de reprendre leur assaut, Draco se pencha sur un côté.

« Attends Daph' … Regarde » ordonna ébahi le blond. Etonnée, Daphnée obtempéra et railla.

« On est pas seuls. Il y a un autre sorcier dans cette pièce. Vraiment, bien vu Draco, je ne l'avait pas remarqué. »

Soudain, un flash blanc et sonore aveugla et rendu sourd les deux serpentards l'espace d'un instant. Les deux élèves se cognèrent la tête contre la table devant eux et reprirent leur esprits un petit moment plus tard. La seconde qui suivit leur reprise de conscience fut suivi par la porte de leur salle qui s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et des deux professeurs qui arrivaient baguette levée. Bien évidemment toute tentative de rébellion et de combat fut stoppée nette. Lupin se dirigea tout droit vers les deux serpentards et fronça les sourcils à leur vue. Un soupir d'exaspération passa ses lèvres mais il aida néanmoins les deux élèves à se relever. Il défit d'un coup de baguette tous les mauvais sorts qui les avaient touchés et les sortit d'un seul coup de la salle, n'attendant pas Thaléus. Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas entendre les deux serpentards réagirent.

« Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous punir. Seule votre professeur de Duel le peut pour vos actions. Sachez néanmoins que si une simulation a eu cours, c'était notamment pour vous trois. Si vous n'êtes pas renvoyé du cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous pourrez vous estimez heureux. » dit fermement le lycanthrope sous e regard baissé des deux réprimandés.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Thaléus était furibonde. Avec la fumée persistante et Bael qui refusait de se montrer au professeur, la colère du professeur de Duel dépassait des sommets jamais atteints jusque-là.

« Black, sortez immédiatement de votre cachette. », les lèvres pincées, la voix terriblement faible et les yeux perçants du professeur ne furent que des preuves quant à son agacement.

Le bruit d'une chaise renversée se fit entendre derrière le professeur. Cette dernière se retourna d'un coup avant d'ériger un bouclier afin de dévier le sort de stupéfixion qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Automatiquement, la sorcière rompue au duel envoya un sort d'entrave suivie d'un autre de pétrification. Le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol se fit entendre.

Baguette encore levée, des yeux rouge foncé et pleins de haine, la main pressant son côté droit, on pouvait voir le visage de Bael.

« Vous allez avoir de sérieux soucis monsieur Black. » murmura Thaléus

« Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation !? », la voix tonitruante de McGonagall résonna à travers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle, qui n'élevait pourtant jamais la voix, rugissait assourdissant tous les membres devant elle. Et devant elle se trouvait les trois élèves fautifs. Assis sur des chaises très inconfortables, les trois apprentis sorciers baissaient la tête face au professeur de métamorphose. Derrière eux se trouvaient Rogue, Thaléus et Lupin. Assis à côté de McGonagall se trouvait Dumbledore. Ce dernier analysait avec froideur les trois sorciers.

« Vous êtes priés de me regarder Monsieur Black quand je vous parle ! » s'époumona le professeur de métamorphose incendiant particulièrement le Gryffondor, lequel ne faisait rien pour arranger sa situation déjà compliquée. Bael, qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air abjecte obtempéra néanmoins. Les yeux toujours rouges depuis son dernier combat, il observa la mâchoire fermée le directeur sans jamais croiser le visage de sa directrice de maison.

Avant que McGonagall ne puisse reprendre, Rogue prit la parole :

« Bien qu'il semble que tout le monde dans cette pièce soit au courant des derniers évènements, je n'ai pas été mis au courant encore. Je sors tout juste de cours avec des premiers années incompétents. Aussi, il me semble souhaitable de laisser entendre ce que les élèves ont à dire avant de se prononcer. », la voix doucereuse du professeur de potion envoya des frissons dans le dos de Daphnée. C'est bien la seule chose qui intéressait Rogue de toute manière : les faire trembler de peur. Les yeux justement de son professeur principal se dirigèrent sur elle comme un félin s'accroche à sa proie. Daphnée se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment, un record très certainement.

« Miss Greengrass. Dîtes nous ce qu'il s'est passé. », la voix autoritaire de Rogue n'échappa à personne.

La jeune sorcière prit cependant une grande inspiration. Elle fixa son regard sur celui du directeur et n'en démordit pas :

« On était en cours de Duel. Il fallait faire cette simulation en groupe et toucher le plus d'Astreux possibles. Une fois qu'on est tous arrivés dans la salle de classe où devait se faire la simulation, il a dû se passer une minute je dirai, rien ne se passait. Alors on s'est séparé. Xerxès est »

« Bael » la voix rauque de Bael se fit entendre et s'attira les foudres de McGonagall. Il se tut aussitôt et re-regarda par la fenêtre du bureau du directeur apeuré.

« Continuez miss Greengrass. » clama McGonagall en lançant un regard particulièrement amène à Bael.

« Xerxès est parti de l'autre côté de la salle, vers les bureaux. C'est à peu près à partir de ce moment-là que les Astreux/illusions ont commencées à émerger. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Xerxès nous a attaqué. »

Draco acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête tandis que Bael explosa :

« C'est faux ! C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué d'abord ! » pointa du doigt le métamorphe. Son explosion d'humeur agaça Rogue. Il s'apprêtait donc à lancer une réplique cinglante mais il fut rattrapé par Thaléus :

« Monsieur Black, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis ! » aboya Thaléus

« Il a envoyé un autre sort après, _bombarda_ je crois, et ensuite le professeur Lupin est venu nous chercher. »

Lupin affirma de la tête les dires de Daphnée. Thaléus reprit.

« Monsieur Black a refusé de sortir et m'a attaqué. Un _bone brexus_ si je ne m'abuse. J'ai dû le restreindre. »

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la pièce comme on sonne le glas. Bael, la bouche ouverte, encore prêt à nier les dires de Daphnée referma la bouche. Il baissa la tête abattue.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler dans la pièce. Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore se penchait avidement sur son perchoir, semblant écouter les paroles. Le sourire triomphant de Rogue n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Le renvoi. Je demande le renvoi de monsieur Black. » entonna Rogue

McGonagall pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de demander l'avis de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur sa chaise et avait ses deux mains entrelacées. Derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, l'éternelle lueur de gaieté semblait éteinte. Sans une quelconque émotion, il trancha l'air de sa voix :

« Je ne peux pas encore faire une telle décision, professeur Rogue. Cet avis revient encore au professeur Thaléus. Mais tout d'abord » et les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur les trois élèves, « vous servirez tous les trois des colles jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, si, bien entendu, vous restez à Poudlard. »

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Les deux autres n'eurent pas d'émotions.

« Vos baguettes. » demanda le directeur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de casser nos baguettes ! » cria Draco

Son brusque sursaut agaça le directeur. Son regard se refroidit encore plus que d'ordinaire.

« Je ne vais pas le faire. La procédure demande qu'un _priori incantatem_ soit utilisé. »

Un silence étouffant s'empara de la salle.

Fébrilement, Bael fit le premier geste. Sous les regards de tous les attendants, il posa délicatement sa baguette noire sur le bureau du directeur et observa avec espoir sa baguette.

« Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. », la voix résolu de Bael résonna, « J'ai été attaqué et j'ai renvoyé des sorts inoffensifs. »

Le reniflement de Draco se fit entendre mais il tendit lui aussi sa baguette, ainsi que celle de Daphnée. Une fois les trois baguettes posées sur le bureau, le directeur lança le _priori incantatem_

La baguette en bois sombre de Daphnée annonça une multitude de sorts variant du simple stupéfix au pétrificus totalus. Le directeur arrêta son sort après avoir vu passer les premiers jets de peinture. Celle de Draco laissa apparaître les derniers sorts utilisés, allant du serpensortia au jet de peinture. Celle de Bael en revanche, laissa place à une variété de sorts beaucoup plus sombres : du bone brexus, comme Thaléus l'avait dit, au bombarda, en passant par des sortilèges offensifs, après un défilé de sorts, aucun sort de peinture ne parvint à remonter à la surface.

« Il va falloir revoir votre définition de sorts inoffensifs » railla Rogue

Bael, affalé sur sa chaise, regardait hagard sa baguette. Son visage laissait transparaître sa surprise.

« Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Malefoy, » le directeur venait de prendre la parole alors que Fumseck entamait une mélodie triste pour accompagner les premières larmes de Bael, « Vous ne participerez pas au voyage dans l'Astral du cours de Duel. Quant à votre renvoie de la matière, c'est à Thaléus d'en décider. Par ailleurs, j'enlève 200 points à Serpentard. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Le directeur renvoya les deux élèves d'un coup de main avant de diriger son regard sur celui de Bael.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Enfin, Dumbledore !? Vous avez très bien entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et vous avez u la preuve de ces gestes avec sa baguette ! Il a attaqué deux élèves et un professeur ! » éructa presque Rogue.

« Severus, s'il vous plait. »

Rogue se tut et fuma dans un coin. Bael prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. A un moment donné, je me dirigeais vers les bureaux et puis Daphnée m'a rejoint. De ça, j'en suis sûr. Après, je me suis fait touché par un sort noir et puis j'ai été aveuglé par cette lumière blanche. Après ça, c'est comme un blanc. Je … », Bael sembla hésiter sur la suite de ses paroles, « Je me retrouve au sol, face au professeur Thaléus. » Bael regarda McGonagall, « Je ne me souviens même pas avoir jeté le moindre sort. »

Le murmure du jeune Gryffondor tonna au milieu du silence.

Soudain Lupin se décala et regarda droit dans les yeux Bael.

« Essayez de vous calmer d'abord. Les choses devraient revenir dans l'ordre. Tenez, buvez-ça. », le professeur sortit de sa poche une potion. « C'est un pepper-up »

« Merci. » et le métamorphe bu la petite fiole que son professeur lui tendait.

« Bien reprenons, que s'est-il passé ? »

Bael inspira et reprit la parole :

« C'est comme ce que je vous ai dit. Daphnée m'a suivi vers les bureaux de la salle et puis j'ai été touché par un sort. »

« Noir, vous avez dit qu'il était noir. » vérifia le professeur de Duel.

Bael confirma les paroles de Thaléus,

« Oui et après il y a eu cette lumière. »

« Et le sort qui vous a touché ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

« Rien, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs à quoi il servait. Quand j'ai vu Daphnée lancer ce truc, je me suis dit qu'elle avait juste mal lancé son sort de peinture. »

« Aucun sort de peinture ne fait un trait noir monsieur Black, et vous le savez très bien. » ragea McGonagall, « Vous avez dû sa bouche au moment où le sort est lancé. Combien de syllabes ? »

« Syllabe ? Je ne sais pas. C'était un informulé. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. »

« Pardon ? » la voix de Rogue cette fois-ci. Bael le regarda et redit la même chose.

« Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste levé le bras, baissé la tête vers moi et le sort est partit de sa baguette. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait raté. », Bael se retourna vers le directeur, « Je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait de tout cela professeur ! »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous donner raison. Monsieur Black, trop de preuves vous accablent. Vous êtes désormais renvoyé des cours de Duel. Vous servirez également des colles jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et vous aurez un avertissement. Soyez sûr que vos parents en entendront également parler. »

« Oui monsieur. », la voix chargée de larmes de Bael répondit au directeur.

McGonagall reprit la parole,

« Les colles se feront avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau juste après vos cours. Et bien entendu, vous êtes renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« 100 points sont enlevés à Gryffondor. »

La voix de Rogue fini la sentence de Bael. Ce dernier finit par se lever et sortir du bureau du directeur. Lentement il se dirigea en larmes vers la tour de Gryffondor avec pour seul compagnie son humeur. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'atmosphère était toujours tendue.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez été aussi gentil avec lui. » susurra Rogue, « Vous saviez pertinemment qu'il mentait. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous pointer plusieurs failles dans son odieux mensonge. »

« C'est assez Severus. Je suis bien au courant. Ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse pour autant. Comme vous venez de le dire, les dires de chacun ne collent pas. »

« Monsieur Black n'a pas été touché par un seul des sorts de ses deux partenaires. » annonça Thaléus, « Lorsque je l'ai retenu, il était simplement en colère mais il n'y avait aucune trace des sorts de miss Greengrass et Malefoy. Quoi qu'il s'est passé, il a évité tous les sorts de ses partenaires. »

« Il affirme avoir été touché par un sort pourtant. » marmonna Lupin, « Quel sort peut être noir ? Je n'en connais pas … »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous offrit mon cher Remus. Pomfresh n'a rien eu à redire sur l'état de santé de monsieur Black. Je ne doute pourtant pas un instant du fait qu'il ait été touché par ce sort. »

« Noir ! un sort noir informulé par une élève de troisième année ! » hurla Rogue au bord de l'apoplexie, « Evidemment qu'il ment ! Et honteusement en plus ! ».

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et Thaléus pris à la défense du métamorphe avant que l'Animagus ne le fasse.

« Son assaillant, miss Greengrass, était plus grand que lui selon ses dires. »

McGonagall réalisa immédiatement où sa collègue voulait en venir :

« Ni monsieur Malefoy ni miss Greengrass sont plus grand que monsieur Black. » annonça McGonagall

« Je pense que c'est Peter Pettigrew qui a attaqué Black. C'est la seule explication au sort noir informulé. Et la myriade de sorts de la baguette de Black. » enchaina Thaléus

« C'est impossible ! » ragea Rogue, « Mes élèves auraient vu une altercation entre Black et Pettigrew ! Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, Black ne sera jamais de taille contre un mangemort de la trempe de Pettigrew ! Et puis les Détraqueurs auraient fait une bouchée de lui s'il avait été dans le Château ! Black est en train de tous nous ensorceler, tout comme ses parents ! Les dragons ne font pas des licornes et Black est tout aussi infâme et imbu de lui-même que son ascendance. Il a attaqué _mes_ élèves et il s'en sort avec quelques points en moins ! »

« Severus. », la voix du directeur refroidit l'habituel stoïque maître des potions. « Je concède que vous ayez des doutes sur la légitimité de monsieur Black à être innocent mais il ne faut pas rejeter la possibilité que Pettigrew ait refait surface. A l'heure où le conflit est apparu, les Détraqueurs dans leur ensemble se sont agités. Seul mes sorts les ont empêchés de rentrer _dans_ le Château. »

« Et puis de tous les sorts de la baguette de monsieur Black, pas un seul n'aurait pu correspondre aux dégâts subis par miss Greengrass et Malefoy », se souvint Lupin, « Il n'est pas impossible que Peter Pettigrew et Baelfyre Black se soient battus. Auquel cas, le vainqueur se trouve être évidemment Pettigrew. »

« Et que voulait Pettigrew à Black ? » demanda énervée McGonagall.

« C'est bien là le grand mystère. » annonça Dumbledore. Le directeur se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la pensine. « Fermez les portes de Poudlard. Je veux que tous les élèves soient au lit à partir de 9 heures. Tenez-vous prêt à arpenter les couloirs du Château pour Pettigrew ce soir. »

« C'est insensé Albus. » tonna Severus Rogue.

* * *

Voilà, trois chapitres pour me faire pardonner ^^

La suite arrivera dans une bonne semaine je pense :D


End file.
